El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan Sasuke & La Sultana Sakura
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una campesina griega, es capturada por orden de la Sultana Mito y enviada como regalo al joven Sultan Sasuke. La inocencia de esta campesina será su mejor arma y la ayudara a sobrevivir en un mundo donde las mujeres no tienen lugar posible.
1. Prologo

Esta historia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto) Yo solo escribo para expresarme y pasar el tiempo

 _ **El Siglo Magnifico**_ _ **-**_ _ **Naruto Style**_

 _Prologo_

Esta historia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto) Yo solo escribo para expresarme y pasar el tiempo

 ** _El Siglo Magnifico_** ** _-_** ** _Naruto Style_**

 _Prologo_

Esta historia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto) Yo solo escribo para expresarme y pasar el tiempo

 ** _El Siglo Magnifico_** ** _-_** ** _Naruto Style_**

 _Prologo_

Los palacios y estructuras gloriosas se alzaban en Konoha, la nación más poderosa del mundo que, desde su sagrado origen, exponía ante el mundo a los líderes más poderosos. Sultanes que gobernaban el mundo entero desde la cuna. El cielo prolijamente despejado permitía que la luz del sol cayera suave y rebosante sobre el suelo y la gente que caminaba en las calles, realizando su día a día.

En el centro de la nación, donde todo el mundo pudiera verlo, se hallaba el soberbio palacio real del Sultan, aquel lugar de cuento de hadas que albergaba la dinastía Uchiha, la familia que gobernaba el mundo entero.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, un tierno infante de piel blanca, cabellos azabaches y orbes ónix, observaba todo cuanto se hallaba en el exterior, deseando la libertad que poseían las aves que surcaban el cielo. Perdido en sus pensamientos

 _Yo soy Sasuke, hijo del Sultan Izuna, nacido de la Sultana Mikoto. Nacido 24 años después de la muerte del Khan de los Khan, el Sultan Hashirama "El Magnífico". Los primeros cinco años de mi vida los pase en Otogakure, rodeado de mucha paz y amor, hasta que fui llevado al centro del mundo…Konoha, porque mi padre había llegado al trono y ahora era el gobernante absoluto del mundo._

A su corta edad había visto todo, el dolor del mundo, la oscuridad de los sentimientos humanos, había conocido la muerte a los ojos y, extrañamente…había sobrevivido a todo eso. Recordaba que, el día en que su padre Izuna había subido al trono, todo el palacio lloraba. Siendo un niño de solo cinco años para entonces, no entendía la razón de ello, no entendía los gritos de dolor salidos de los labios de las concubinas, las lágrimas en los sirvientes que atendían el palacio. Si su padre subía al trono, ¿Por qué había infelicidad?

 _"Qué día tan feliz" pensé. Pero…la felicidad no duro mucho._

Desde ese día, y lo recordaba muy bien, su abuela Mito Uchiha había sido un emblema en el palacio, siempre luciendo feliz y tranquila pese al dolor que cargaba. Sasuke la quería mucho pues había estado para el cuándo su padre no lo había hecho. Más, en cierto modo, le temía pues sabía que había cosas que ella no mostraba al exterior.

 _El día de la coronación, nuestro padre nos pidió, solo a mi hermano Itachi y a mí, subir a lo alto de la Torre de la Justicia_

Su hermano mayor, Itachi, lo había acompañado hasta la torre que se hallaba al exterior del palacio, un lugar esplendido, así como alto, desde donde podía verse la entrada del palacio donde se hallaba un soberbio trono de caoba, oro y diamantes donde se sentaría su padre y sería jurado como Sultan. Siendo cinco años menor que su hermano, Sasuke apenas y había conseguido ver lo que sucedía afuera por el rabillo de sus ojos…pero el espectáculo que sucedía no era para nada agradable.

 _Ese día entendí que la felicidad dada a los príncipes en los cuentos de hadas no es nada salvo una mentira. O ascendemos al trono…o somos asesinados._

Recordaba con total exactitud a sus doce tíos, hermanos de su hermano Izuna e hijos al anterior Sultan, Madara…ahora cada uno de ellos estaba muerto, o bien estrangulado o decapitado en el interior del ataúd que les correspondía mientras estos eran cargados por los sirvientes del palacio en una procesión fúnebre. ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello que era amado desapareciera para siempre?

 _A partir de ese día mi hermano y yo solo sentimos tristeza…y miedo. El miedo a perder la vida solo por expresar nuestra opinión, solo por no ser lo que nuestro padre deseaba que fuésemos. Si un príncipe se vuelve Sultan y tiene hermanos…la ley dicta que debe ordenar su ejecución para evitar una guerra civil por el poder._

En aquel momento, viendo a su hermano congelado por el miedo, Sasuke se había preguntado si Itachi, al volverse Sultan, haría lo mismo con él, si el amor que se tenían como hermanos desaparecería producto de las ambiciones, las intrigas y el poder. Al ver que su hermano había despegado la vista del aterrador espectáculo, Sasuke había retrocedido por mero instinto, temiendo que su hermano lo asesinara tarde o temprano.

 _Más las leyes y el deber no pueden interferir entre el inmenso amor que dos hermanos pueden sentir entre si…_

Pero Itachi, acercándose a él rápidamente, lo había envuelto en un cálido abrazo, acallando sus propios sollozos y ocultando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Ya más tranquilos, ambos rompieron el abrazo, pero Itachi le impidió despegar los ojos de los suyos.

-Te lo juro por Kami, hermano—habló claramente Itachi con un tono de voz tan serio que a Sasuke le pareció estar hablando con un adulto, -si algún día llego al trono, no seré como nuestro padre—juró el príncipe de diez años. –No matare a ninguno de mis hermanos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora fue Sasuke quien abrazo a su hermano.

No temía tanto que su hermano cambiara y lo asesinara, sino que temía que su padre los separara asesinando a uno de los dos. Si había asesinado a sus doce hermanos, ¿Qué le impediría asesinar a sus propios hijos?

 _Quería huir de esa vida, alejarme, ser yo mismo y no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie…pero cuando Kami te dicta un destino que seguir no puedes retractarte. Tal vez yo tuviera la oportunidad de ser Sultan, cambiando todo lo escrito hasta entonces…pero mientras tanto solo podría guardar silencio y pelear silenciosamente por sobrevivir._

 _Nuestro padre quería que viéramos eso para aprender y ser precavidos, siendo conscientes de lo fácil que resultaba morir, incluso para un príncipe. Jamás podré olvidar eso…_

En los años posteriores todo había seguido un cuidadoso equilibrio, él y su hermano Itachi crecían rápidamente en fuerza, talento, destreza y habilidad, practicando en secreto en un jardín privado oculto en el interior del palacio, valorando el amor que guardaban en sus corazones el uno hacia el otro, puliendo su modales y experiencias. Volviéndose príncipes dignos.

Itachi, siendo cinco años mayor que él sabía mucho más de todo y le enseñaba tanto como le era posible.

Aun siendo hermanos, las diferencias físicas y personales se hacían palpables. Cuando alcanzaron la madurez el atractivo y la inteligencia fue destacable en ambos a su propia manera; Itachi con veintiún años, era muy alto, corporalmente fuerte y de cabello largo que ataba en una coleta que no le restaba autoridad. Casi de su misma estatura, Sasuke que ya contaba con dieciséis, poseía un tono de piel levemente más claro que el de su hermano, con el cabello azabache con reflejos azulados y cierto aire rebelde. No era tan corporalmente fuerte como Itachi, pero el mismo reconocía que Sasuke crecía mejor construido de lo que él lo había hecho a su edad.

La práctica con espadas les había otorgado experiencia en batalla, fuerza física y destreza digna de los mejores soldados de la nación. Podían no ser hijos de la misma madre, pero sus pensamientos eran tan similares y ambivalentes que parecían ser hijos de la misma progenitora. La madre de Itachi era la sultana Mei, la primera mujer del Sultan Izuna, una belleza como pocas, de largo cabello castaño rojizo y rostro armonioso, muchos decían que practicaba la hechicería pero Sasuke prefería ignorarlo porque no confiaba del todo en ella. Su madre, la sultana Mikoto, era un ser inocente, una madre amorosa que siempre se preocupaba por él casi siendo sobreprotectora.

Con el tiempo y los años, pese a no haberlo manifestado abiertamente, Sasuke sabía que su hermano estaba olvidando su promesa, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que nombraba a su padre y lo que él había hecho. Puede que la poderosa influencia de su madre y su abuela estuviera minando en él, pero Sasuke sufría al pensar en perder a su hermano que estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia. Si bien seguían siendo unidos como hermanos, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su padre ordenara la muerte de Itachi.

 _Itachi hablo muchas veces con nuestro padre, recordándole cuan amado era por el ejército y que, de desearlo, podía disponer de él para liderar cualquier campaña militar. Yo le advertí que vanagloriarse de tal poder era peligroso pero él me ignoro. Creía que intimidar a nuestro padre con reemplazarlo en el trono limitaría su autoridad y crueldad…pero era lo contrario._

 _Antes de irnos a dormir, esa misma noche, me pregunto si mi teoría tenía fundamento. Si era posible que nuestro padre lo asesinara solo por tal diatriba. No me atreví a contestarle por miedo a que me odiara y me considerara un traidor por no advertírselo cuando yo ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Le mentí diciendo que no, que no podía asesinar a sus hijos…más yo sabía que eso no lo detendría. Quien es capaz de asesinar a sus doce hermanos puede, del mismo modo, matar a uno de sus hijos sin titubear siquiera._

 _Con más fuerza que nunca se rumoreo que Mei Sultan, la madre de Itachi, practicaba hechicería para que él alcanzara el trono y mi hermano sabía que su sentencia de muerte ya estaba firmada, al menos fui feliz al saber que, creyendo en mí, mi hermano no me había llamado traidor. Fui feliz al saber que sin importar lo que sucediera siempre seriamos hermanos._

 _¿Cómo podía prever que sería la última vez que lo vería vivo?_

Esa noche Sasuke no había conseguido dormir, dominado por la angustia más profunda, a altas horas de la noche había salido de su habitación rumbo a los aposentos de su hermano, esperando acallar sus miedos al encontrarlo vivo y bien…con la interminable sensación de la presencia del ángel de la muerte en cada rincón del palacio.

En su marcha, había vislumbrado a los verdugos que, al menos diez pasos delante de él, se dirigían hacia la habitación de su hermano con cuerdas en las manos. De la manera más eficiente y sigilosa posible los siguió, implorando a Kami llegar a tiempo para impedir que esos hombres cumplieran su cometido.

-¡Hermano!

Detenido en la entrada de la puerta por uno de los verdugos, se vio forzado a contemplar como estrangulaban a su hermano hasta arrebatarle la vida por orden de su propio padre.

 _Mi propio padre, el Sultan Izuna Uchiha, ordeno estrangular a mi hermano mayor…_

 _El dolor más grande para un corazón es la pérdida de un hermano. Y desde ese momento me jure a mí mismo que viviría, que sería Sultan y cambiaria todo aquello que había hecho mi padre, protegiendo al único hermano que aún me quedaba._

 _Yo soy Sasuke_

Por tres meses se había recluido, apenas había comido y no había aceptado ver a nadie salvo su madre y Fugaku Pasha a quien consideraba su verdadero padre.

Dominado por el dolor y la tristeza, no veía inicial sentido a su existencia, al porque había sobrevivido si su hermano estaba mucho mejor preparado para ser el Sultan que obviamente todos querían. ¿Por qué no había muerto él en el lugar de su hermano?, ¿Qué lo hacía diferente?

 _Mi abuela, Mito Sultan, me llamo a su presencia justo cuando yo creí que no podría volver a ser feliz. Ella estaba triste por mí y deseaba que yo pudiera volver a sonreír_

En una habitación repleta de joyas, retratos, espadas, trofeos de guerrera y todo cuanto se pudiera desear, su abuela le había ofrecido todo aquello cuanto deseara, pero Sasuke consideraba todo aquello como algo innecesario, más su escasa curiosidad lo hacía analizar todo con atención; las espadas de oro con joyas y las vasijas no llamaban su atención, ni tampoco la pila de retratos que representaba a líderes del mundo, doncellas de imagen casi divina o escenas dignas de imaginar y plasmar por el mejor de los artistas…pero algo llamo su atención.

 _Y en ese momento, una luz apareció en la oscuridad…_

Acercándose a dicha pila de retratos, extrajo uno de tamaño mediano que había llamado su atención; en él, la imagen misma de la inocencia se reflejaba en el rostro de una joven de, aparentemente, su edad que toda vestida de blanco sostenía un pequeño cordero igual de blanco entre sus brazos. Sus largos cabello rosados caía sobre sus hombros, adornados por una corona de flores blancas y sus ojos jade brillaban con luz propia.

 _En ese retrato vi lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida entera. Era como si ella me mirase con esos ojos inocentes, tiernos y encantadores. Por primera vez en muchos meses volvía a sentir paz_

No pudo evitar sonreír al contemplarla, sin siquiera saber quién era…le devolvía las fuerzas y lo hacía sentir felicidad. Con sus dedos, por sobre la pintura, trazo las líneas que formaban su rostro, sus ojos…sus labios. Estaba tan concentrado que no sintió como su abuela colocaba una de sus manos por sobre su hombro, sonriendo por lo bajo al ver la atención que le daba a esa niña pintada en el retrato.

-¿Quién es?—no pudo evitar preguntar, observando embelesado el rostro de aquella chica.

 _Mi abuela dijo que su nombre era Sakura._

 _Sakura…_

 _Días y noches enteras pasaron, ¿Sería igual de hermosa en persona? No lo sé. He oído que hay mujeres más bellas, pero no fue su belleza habitual lo que me cautivo, sino su encanto único, su inocencia y su absoluta perfección. En ese retrato lo que me enamoro fue su espíritu, su pureza y bondad._

 _Un amor que me hace olvidar las penas, y una inocencia que nadie puede destruir…_

Esa misma noche había colocado el retrato en un lugar de honor en su habitación, donde pudiera contemplarla en todo momento tanto al despertar como al dormir, alumbrada por la luz de una vela que hacia billar a sus ojos como dos joyas y a su largo cabello como si fuera la seda más exquisita y sedosa al tacto.

Durmiendo esa noche, había soñado con tenerla en frente, con tenerla a su alcance, entre sus brazos, saber que ella ineludiblemente correspondía a los sentimientos que él tan devotamente sentía por ella, encontrándola sentada en el trono que algún día seria suyo cuando fuese Sultan, logrando obtener un beso que solo había podido anhelar hasta entonces...

Con aquel sueño en su sistema, había despertado agitado por las emociones que había sentido, por el deleite de haber creído que su fantasía había sido verdad, pero encontrando el sereno rostro de ella pintado en aquel retrato, devolviéndolo a la calma.

 _Kami me había dado una señal…pero una diferente_

Escucho con toda claridad los pasos en el pasillo fuera de su habitación, despertando su miedo y haciéndolo temblar de pavor. Cubriéndose con las sabanas y mantas, fingió estar dormido, ocultando su miedo como la daga que yacía bajo su almohada y la cual sujeto como su tabla de salvación. Si quería vivir tendría que pelear de ser necesario.

Los pasos se aproximaban más y más a cada instante…hasta que ya no escucho nada salvo un absoluto silencio que no consiguió tranquilizarlo.

-Príncipe….

Estuvo a punto de sentir el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro cuando extrajo la daga y la coloco sobre el cuello del individuo que había entrado a hurtadillas a su habitación. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Orochimaru, el encargado de los guardias, delante de él, asustado por la reacción que había provocado en el joven Uchiha.

Sasuke sabía que su mejor estrategia de defensa, hasta entonces, no había sido adecuada, pero tampoco tenía otra a su alcance.

-Soy yo, príncipe—intento tranquilizarlo Orochimaru, aun sintiendo la presión de la daga contra el costado de su cuello.

-Orochimaru…

Jadeando, Sasuke intento calmarse, aun temiendo que la presencia de viperino guardia no fuera sino una estrategia para deshacerse de él. ¿Cómo podía asegurar que su vida estaba asegurada?

-Me ordenaron llevarlo con el Sultan—informo el guardia para terror del príncipe.

Su sentencia de muerte, era lo primero en lo que Sasuke podía pensar. Su hermano había caído en desgracia tan pronto que ahora seguramente era su turno. ¡No! No quería morir, quería cambiar las cosas, no quería morir siendo solo un príncipe inútil. Orochimaru irguió su postura apartándose de la peligrosa trayectoria de la daga que el príncipe no había movido en lo absoluto de su posición original.

Jadeando aún más asustado, Sasuke se preguntó una y mil veces porque su padre quería verlo. No tenían una relación muy comunicativa ni nada pero al menos Sasuke contaba con el beneplácito de que no desobedecía a su padre. ¿Eso sería suficiente para sobrevivir? Levanto la vista hacia Orochimaru que sostenía la ropa que debía de ponerse para estar ante su padre.

¿Acaso el sabia la razón de ese llamado?

-¿Por qué su majestad quiere verme en medio de la noche?—pregunto levantándose de la cama, -mi padre va a matarme, ¿cierto?

El hombre ante él, con una emoción extraña en el rostro que jamás le había visto, no negó ni acepto su pregunta

Saliendo ya vestido de su habitación, Sasuke se repetía a cada segundo; _Voy a morir_

Apretaba fuertemente las manos a sus costados, sujetando la tela del Caftán que traía puesto, rezando silenciosamente que sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados. Pidiendo de todo corazón que el momento de su muerte no fuese esa noche.

Si moría…

No podría ver a su madre una última vez, ni tampoco a Fugaku Pasha, ni a su abuela, ni a sus hermanos pequeños; Yosuke de ocho años y Rin de doce, ni nunca podría conocer a Sakura, nunca sabría si era tan hermosa en persona como lo era en pintura, no sabría si ella podía llegar a sentir lo mismo que él sentía por ella…

Se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo que lo conduciría a los apartamentos de su padre, era como si sintiera la sangre congelándosele en las venas, como cada uno de sus músculos se volvía roca inamovible. Pero, recordando como su hermano había aceptado la muerte de todos modos, inspiro profundamente y continúo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de los aposentos del Sultan donde los dos guardias jenízaros le abrieron la puerta.

En su interior lo recibió un silencio sepulcral, encontrado a seis concubinas vestidas de negro al pie de la cama, reconoció a cada una de ellas como las favoritas de su padre, más ninguna de ellas había conseguido darle un hijo. Junto a la cama, el médico personal del Sultan revisaba a su padre que, tumbado sobre la cama, había cesado de moverse.

Su vida de crueldad y desmanes había terminado

-Príncipe.

Choji, el consejero y guardia personal de su abuela le indico el balcón donde, según veía, se encontraba Mito Sultan, observando como la luna perdía su lugar en el horizonte. El príncipe Uchiha avanzo sin saber si sentirse feliz o triste por la muerte de su padre. Había vivido con el permanente temor de la muerte hasta entonces, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?, ¿Quién sería el Sultan?, ¿Él, que tenía dieciséis años o su hermano Yosuke que solo tenía ocho?

El luto de todos los sirvientes a su alrededor lo hizo sentir incomodo en cuanto alcanzo a su abuela y vislumbro la presencia de todos por el rabilo del ojo. Con las manos apoyadas en la baranda de marfil del que era el mejor punto de visión del palacio, Mito observaba todo cuanto estaba a su alcance, reparando dese luego en la llegaba de su nieto que, de pie a su lado, esperaba lo que ella fuera a decirle.

-Mi Sasuke—hablo maternalmente la matriarca de los Uchiha, aun sin encararlo para revelarle lo que ahora se cernía sobre él. –Mi valiente nieto. Desafortunadamente…- trago saliva a causa de la tristeza que se sumaba a su vida; su esposo Madara, tres hijos que habían sido ejecutados al ascenso de su hijo Izuna al trono. –Mi amado hijo…tu padre, el Sultan Izuna Uchiha, ha partido de este mundo.

Sasuke, más incrédulo que nunca, volteo a ver la cama de su padre que, desde el balcón, enseñaba con toda claridad la mortaja de su padre que, hasta hace solo unos momentos, había sido la imagen de una vida agonizante. Sabía lo que eso significaba pero…¿estaba en lo correcto?

-Este es su ocaso—hablo Mito al ver como el sol aparecía desde el este, bañando todo con su luz como si se tratara de una verdadera señal. –Este es tu amanecer.

Eso significaba que….

Su abuela volteo a encararlo por completo, ocultando perfectamente la tristeza que hasta entonces había mostrado.

-Desde ahora—Sasuke cerro los ojos esperando escuchar lo que diría su abuela, -el sagrado trono de la suprema dinastía Uchiha…es tuyo.

Todos, incluyendo a su propia abuela, lo reverenciaron bajando la cabeza, haciéndolo sentir más abrumado de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible. Observando el amanecer como lo había su abuela momentos antes…creía imposible que su meta hasta ese entonces por fin hubiera sido alcanzada tras años de duras batallas y perdidas.

 _Yo Soy el Sultan Sasuke, el que ascendió al trono cuando menos lo esperaba_


	2. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a Timur Savci. Ni sus personajes que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capítulo 1

 _Isla griega de Tinos_

Caminando moderadamente como acostumbraba, y con aquel aire espontaneo que lo caracterizaba, Kizashi Haruno era escoltado por dos amigos muy queridos para él que lo acompañarían en su viaje a Venecia desde donde traería el dinero por la mercancía que arduamente producían en la humilde isla griega. Abriendo los brazos al contemplar a su querida hija menor, Matsuri, Kizashi la envolvió y elevo en un abrazo.

-Adiós, querida—le besó sonoramente la frente, haciéndola reír, -te extrañare mucho.

La deposito cuidadosamente con el suelo antes de, con recato, besar los labios de su esposa Mebuki quien, pese a actuar habitualmente como una mujer gruñona, dura, seria e inflexible, era un alma buena en un mundo donde pocas mujeres no eran participes de intrigas o nada ambiciosas. Había tenido suerte al casarse con ella, y no por nada tenían dos hermosas hijas.

-Adiós, amor—ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa por miedo a que su voz sonara quebrada.

Al separarse de Mebuki estuvo a nada de preguntar dónde se encontraba su bellísima hija mayor, más con solo una mirada Mebuki le transmitió el pensamiento de que tendría que encontrarla siguiendo sus oídos a los que rápidamente llego una melodiosa voz que cantaba como una sirena. Con una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro, Kizashi coloco su sombrero sobre el largo cabello de su hija antes de partir al encuentro de su hija que, más allá del área de trabajo de todos aquellos que eran empleados y amigos suyos, se encontraba cantando amenamente.

* * *

Mantener la libertad y ser libre realmente eran dos cosas distintas, y Sakura lo sabía mientras le cantaba al pequeño cordero que tenía entre sus brazos. Su padre partiría nuevamente en otro viaje de Kami sabia cuanto tiempo, y para la ocasión había elegido su inocente vestido blanco, un vestido que a su padre le encantaba, con el cabello cayendo por sus hombros y una corona de flores blancas en el cabello.

-Sakura.

En cuanto lo sintió llamándola, lo ignoro por completo, cantando y acariciando su pequeño cordero. No fue hasta que su padre se sentó a su lado que decidió despedir al pequeño cuadrúpedo, cruzándose de brazos sin detener su suave y melodioso canto, pero el nuevo llamado de su padre la hizo detenerse y observarlo con pereza.

-Es poco tiempo—intentó justificarse su padre que siempre encontraba ocasión, en sus viajes, de traerle un presente. –Estaré lejos por solo un par de semanas.

Esa no era la cuestión y sin embargo el padre de Sakura lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?—preguntó ella impaciente.

De niña había aprendido como conducir un barco y dormir en duros catres, acompañar a su padre no le resultaría ninguna odisea, y además se evitaría los regaños de su madre que prefería controlar a Matsuri.

-Porque te necesito aquí—justifico Kizashi haciéndola fruncir el ceño. –Tu madre y tu hermana están a tu cuidado. Ese es nuestro trato—le recordó besándole la frente.

Tratarla como si fuera un adulto no le gustaba. No quería crecer, no quería despedirse de la vida que ya tenía, pero para su desgracia sabía que eso tendría que suceder algún día.

-Alguna vez te conté la historia de este olivo—divago su padre haciéndola sonreír.

Su padre era el mejor a la hora de contar historias, siempre cambiaba algo de alguna para hacer nueva e interesante, más ese no era el caso de aquel Olivo cuya historia Sakura conocía de memoria.

-Si, como un millón de veces—se rio ella abrazando a su padre que rio a la par de ella.

En cuanto él le beso la frente, Sakura se sintió más tranquila, sabía que las separaciones eran difíciles, siempre lo eran, pero esta vez sentía un mal presentimiento en el pecho, algo que no la dejaba tranquila.

-Es hora de irme—le recordó su padre, poniéndose de pie, sabiendo que no podía perder tiempo.

Sakura, imitándolo, lo abrazo como si fuera a ser separado para siempre de su lado, como si el futuro se les hiciera incierto.

-Recuérdalo, Sakura—ella asintió, correcta. –Dejo todo a tu cuidado.

El repentino estruendo de la campana de la iglesia los hizo llevar la vista al horizonte. Esa campana no sonaba a menos que hubiera un peligro extremo para los habitantes de la isla. Kizashi, que poco tiempo pasaba en la isla en dichas situaciones, no entendía que podía estar pasando.

Sakura, sujetándose la falda, corrió hacia el punto más alto de la villa. Un punto desde donde podía verse el puerto. Corriendo con desesperación escucho los gritos de su padre tras ella, pidiéndole que se detuviera ya que no sabía porque corría. Solo cuando llego a lo alto del palco se detuvo, y porque no conocía el estandarte del barco que acababa de llegar. Volteo a ver a su padre, pero el tampoco parecía conocerlo.

¿Quiénes eran?

* * *

Bajando pausadamente del navío enviado desde Konoha, Jugo guardo silencio mientras analizaba la bella isla ante él. Un lugar pacifico que, a su entender, no merecía ser perturbado, pero no tenía derecho de opinar, no cuando se viajaba con lord Kabuto quien, por órdenes de la Sultana Mito, se encargaría de hacer llevar a esa joven llamada _Sakura_ al palacio del mundo. Silenciosamente se apartó de la pasarela del barco en cuanto sintió los pasos de Kabuto Yakushi tras él, el chambelán personal de lady Mito y un peligro para muchos. Un hombre cruel que no tenía escrúpulos para hacer realidad la misión que le pusieran sobre los hombros, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Menos de un segundo de haber bajado del barco, Kabuto lidero la marcha de aquellos hombres y, con la mirada firme, recorrió cada calle de aquella isla empobrecida y humilde con un solo pensamientos en la cabeza; la muchacha de la pintura que debía encontrar, subir a la nave y llevar a Konoha sin importar el que. Inmediatamente con su llegada se había disparado el repiqueteo de las campanas de la iglesia que no paraba de sonar y que en cierto modo lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Todos se apartaban a su paso sabiendo que era alguien con poder y muy peligroso.

Se detuvo ante el inicio de un área rural, en cuya cima se encontraba la casa más adinerada de la localidad. Una sonrisa maliciosa inequívocamente se plasmó en su rostro sabiendo que, con toda seguridad, allí se encontraría aquella joven tan problemática a la que habían venido a buscar.

* * *

El miedo asolaba la mente de la familia Haruno que estaba sumida en la incertidumbre. Kizashi se paseaba de lado a lado en la sala, nervioso ante lo que pudiera pasar producto de la llegada de aquellos desconocidos a la isla, mientras que su esposa Mebuki se refugiaba en la oración de manera silente. Sus hijas se encontraban ocultas y Kizashi solo rezaba mentalmente porque eso siguiera así.

Las puertas de la sala, que hasta entonces habían permanecido cerradas, fueron abiertas de golpe desde el exterior gracias a un grupo de soldados vestidos de negro que portaban un emblema desconocido para los Haruno, un abanico blanco y rojo que, siendo desconocido, intimidaba igual que las espadas que traían colgadas de la cintura. La reacción sorpresiva hizo que Kizashi y Mebuki se observaran a los ojos por menos de dos segundos antes de estar totalmente serenos para no demostrar su miedo, nervios y preocupación.

Los, aproximadamente, diez soldados le abrieron paso a su capitán en jefe, Kabuto, un hombre de ojos fríos y presencia intimidante que lo hizo temblar.

El salón casi parecía vacío salvo por aquel matrimonio que poco o nada tenía que servir a los propósitos de Kabuto que solo los analizaba. Ellos debían ser los padres de la joven de la pintura. Pese a la imagen tan solitaria presente en el ambiente, algo le decía a que allí encontraría aquello que buscaba con tanta desesperación. Permitió que sus hombres ingresaran en el salón y comenzaran a analizar todo ante la indignada y molesta mirada de los Haruno

¿Podía haber algo mejor de contemplar para un Uchiha?, ciertamente no.

Con mirada arrogante, Kabuto se encontró de pie ante el que era, a su entender, el padre de la joven que él estaba buscando. Tenía que cumplir su labor y ponto si quería obtener la recompensa que le estaba prometida en Konoha.

-¿Tú eres Kizashi, el mercader?- preguntó Yakushi con voz audaz, saltándose las formas y además haciendo el esfuerzo de hablar en veneciano para ser entendido por ellos.

-Soy yo—respondió Kizashi peleando consigo mismo para no titubear.

Jugo, más atento que cualquiera de sus hombres, prestaba atención a cada pequeño detalle de la habitación como si pudiera saber que allí había algo oculto. No debía ser subestimado ya que era el mejor sensor había y por haber, percibía cosas que la mayoría de la gente pasaba por alto con mucha facilidad.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto el Haruno intentando sosegar su propia conciencia con aquella pregunta. -¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kabuto al escuchar el miedo y la turbación en la voz de aquel hombre que le parecía una rata insignificante. Mebuki por su parte, temblando como una hoja, estudiaba atentamente el análisis al cual sometían aquellos hombres cada rincón de la habitación y las pertenencias que allí tenia. ¿Qué podían estar buscando? Solo eran comerciantes humildes y pobres, ¿Qué tenían para ofrecer que ellos pudieran desear con semejante desesperación?

-No te preocupes—Yakushi sonrió con sorna ante los intentos de aquel hombre por sonar inquebrantable pese a que temblara a sus ojos. –Estamos aquí por una buena causa.

Observo por el rabillo del ojo como Jugo y el resto de sus hombres se encogían de hombros y se daban por vencidos, cosa que despertó su irá instantáneamente. No podían ser tan incompetentes.

-¿Dónde está tu hija?—preguntó Kabuto llegando al punto inmediatamente, más solo recibiendo el silencio de aquel hombre a modo de respuesta. Sin más medios con que intimidarlo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de él como advertencia de que podía matarlo si lo deseaba. –Sakura, ¿Dónde está?

Consiguiendo el autocontrol necesario al pensar en su amada hija primogénita, Kizashi endurecido su mirada y sereno su rostro, volviendo su mente un tempano neutral para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones en pro de salvar a su hija. Una sonrisa irónica e plasmo en el rostro del Haruno.

-No está aquí—respondió Kizashi deteniéndose en cada frase para decirla con lentitud si es que ese hombre no lo estaba comprendiendo, y bien parecía ser así. –La envíe a Venecia la semana pasada.

De mala gana Kabuto soltó el cuello de la camisa de aquel hombre y se dedicó a examinar por su cuenta aquella habitación. Quizá una buena opción fuera interrogar a la que parecía ser la madre de aquella muchacha y que temblaba notoriamente nerviosa por la situación. Era lo bueno de las mujeres, no tenían resistencia ante una interrogación dura y brutal. Lo haría…pero primero revisaría por su cuenta. Acercándose a dónde se encontraba una alfombra, percibió movimiento detrás de él.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Es solo una niña...- detuvo a la mujer que implorante había deseado detener su avance en un inútil intento. La tomo de la parte posterior del cuello sacándole un jadeo ahogado y haciendo que Kizashi intentará golpearlo, siendo detenido por sus soldados antes de conseguirlo.

-¡Mamá!

El infantil gritó de una niña llegó a sus oídos...haciéndolo girar la vista hacia la alfombra desde dónde, sin equivocación alguna, había sido liberado aquel grito. ¿Podía ser posible? era algo lo bastante absurdo para dejar que sus hombres lo pasaran por alto, pero no él.

Soltó sin más a la mujer que contuvo un sollozo en sus labios al verse descubierta.

 _¿Realmente habían estado a punto de engañarnos?,_ pensó Kabuto con sarcasmo. _Nos estamos volviendo lentos_

Sus lentos pero seguros pasos lo llevaron hasta el borde de la alfombra el cual, al arrodillarse levanto revelando una especie de pasadizo secreto que se cerraba por una puerta...no, no era un pasadizo, era demasiado pequeño como para serlo. Se trataba de un escondite. A través de las minúsculas rendijas de la madera que formaba el suelo y la puerta vio un par de ojos femeninos, los primeros eran pequeños e infantiles de tono miel grisáceo que poco llamarón su atención. Pero los segundos...eran dos esmeraldas totalmente perfectas, grandes y gatunos, ojos adornados por pestañas perfectamente cuidadas y cuyos orbes analizaban el rostro de él como si pudieran calar en su alma.

Kabuto sonrió al ver esto último y levantó de un solo golpe aquella puerta que lo separaba de su meta:

Una niña de largo cabello castaño almendrado, toda vestida de blanco, se aferraba a, los brazos de una bellísima adolescente de larguísimo y sedoso cabello rosa como las flores de cerezo, vestida sencilla y perfectamente de blanco que además de abrazarla le cubría la boca después de que la niña hubiera gritado.

Yakushi observo aquel hermoso rostro que, sin duda, era más hermoso que el de cualquier joven que pudiera verse en el harem del palacio de Konoha. Ingresó una de sus manos al interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de donde extrajo un pergamino donde se encontraba exactamente la misma joven pero únicamente dibujada a lápiz tal cual lucia en la pintura y que era incluso más bella en persona con solo dieciséis años. Una belleza en pleno auge y gloria.

¿Qué mejor regalo podía haber para un Sultan joven que ascendería al trono? La primera mujer con la que compartiría su cama debía ser hermosa e inigualable, y la joven ante él lo era y mucho.

-Sakura- no pudo evitar confirmar Kabuto con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la joven.

* * *

Gritando, peleando y debatiéndose al agarre de aquel hombre conocido como Jugo que la cargaba sobre su hombro como un costal, hacia empeño de soltarse. Desde su posición podía ver las calles por donde la acababan de sacar de su casa por la fuerza ante los gritos de súplica de parte de sus padres y los propios.

-¡Papá!

Sentía el dolor en su garganta por la fuerza de sus propios gritos, las lágrimas peleando por salir de sus ojos ante aquello que estaban haciendo al apartar la de su familia y, por un segundo, entendió el presentimiento de aquel día. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Lo estaba perdiendo todo en solo instantes. La estaban separando brutalmente de su familia.

-¡Suelten a mi hija!- gritó Kizashi corriendo y peleando por alcanzarla del mismo modo en que ella se resistía a su verdugo.

No era como si fuera a esperar ayuda de alguien pese a ver como sus padres y hermanita intentaban seguirla tan pronto como les fuera permitido, de todas formas, ¿Qué podían hacer?. Pese a que su mente quisiera convencerla de que podría salir de eso, su cuerpo no le respondía, sus mejillas se mojaban por las lágrimas y su garganta se veía oprimida por el llanto.

-¡Papá!- le rogó con la voz quebrada.

El hombre llamado Jugo le sujetaba las piernas bajo las rodillas y sobre su cadera impidiéndole moverse o liberarse del agarre, no tenía compasión de ella ya que no escuchaba su llanto o mejor dicho, hacia oídos sordos de él.

Su padre, Kizashi era un hombre bueno, valiente, noble y honorable, pero por más que la quisiera y ella a él, no dejaba de ser un hombre que en ese momento estaba siendo frenado por dos soldados que le bloqueaban el paso impidiéndole acercarse a ella.

-¡Sakura!

Pero si bien Kizashi había sido detenido, esto no sucedía con Mebuki que, levantando la falda de su vestido, hacia todo lo posible por intentar alcanzarla siendo más rápida que su amado a quien entonces no le presto demasiada atención.

-¡Mamá!

No sabía cómo es que lograba gritar si su mente y cuerpo estaban totalmente descoordinados entre sí, no tenía idea de cómo es que, obstaculizados, sus padres podían ayudarla. Inclusive la pequeña Matsuri hacia el inútil esfuerzo de seguir a su madre para ayudar a su hermana, entendiendo escasamente aquella situación debido a su corta edad. Pero además de la distancia que Mebuki no lograba superar, el andar rápido del hombre que la cargaba impedía que la Haruno pudiera acercarse un ápice siquiera. Una pregunta apareció repentinamente en su psique y despertó una duda en su mente:

¿Qué era ahora?, ¿Seguía siendo libre e hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, hermana de Matsuri o también le habían quitado eso ahora que la estaban alejando de todo lo que había conocido desde su nacimiento? No tenía una respuesta que darse a sí misma.

¿Cómo es que le estaba sucediendo algo así?

Desde su posición, Sakura poco podía saber que Jugo, su "verdugo", meditaba por primera vez si es que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si, eran ordenes explicitas de la Sultana Mito pero, ¿Una joven como ella merecía ser hecha esclava, y separada de su familia por la fuerza?, no sabía si estaba obrando bien o mal pero eso sin duda lo torturaba mentalmente. Además de Jugo, Kizashi, aun retenido por dos soldados, se percató de la aparición de Kabuto que paso caminando a su lado sin gramo de culpa alguna sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquilo?, ¿No sentía cargo de conciencia o es que no tenía conciencia?

-¡¿Dónde?!- preguntó Kizashi levantando la voz y haciendo que Kabuto se detuviera y volteara a verlo. -¿Dónde llevan a mi hija?

¿Qué propósito tenia hacer esclava a una persona, a una adolescente de apenas cumplidos dieciséis años?, ¿Qué conseguían ellos con todo eso? Nada, solo eran las absurdas órdenes de un rey u hombre terrenal que moriría algún día como humano que era. No tenía sentido obedecer a alguien así, a un tirano. Kabuto sonrió con burla ante semejante pregunta. Era necesario avanzar, ganar poder, derrotar a cada enemigo y ampliar sus fronteras, pasando por sobre quien fuera necesario para hacerlo, pero el resto del mundo veía esa clase de acciones como tiranía.

-Al centro del mundo—respondió Kabuto únicamente tomando de su cinturón un bolsa de monedas de oro que lanzo a los pies de aquel hombre creyendo aquel dinero suficiente por la vida de aquella joven que ahora le pertenecía al nuevo Sultan.

Eso le parecería pago suficiente a cualquiera, pero Kizashi sabía que no lo seria para él, ni para Mebuki, ellos perdían a su hija, eso no tenía repuesto alguno, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, mujeres y dinero había de sobra en el mundo, pero su hija Sakura era solo una sola. No había nadie como ella en el mundo. Las inmediatas protestas del Haruno dejaron a Kabuto sin cuidado alguno ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de las personas, pero eso solo servía para avivar su ego y su arrogancia.

Mebuki, metros más adelante, tropezó y cayó al suelo, alcanzando a evitar el golpe de su rostro contra el suelo justo cuando su hija Matsuri la alcanzara y se abrazara a su hombro.

Sakura continuo peleando pese a las pocas esperanzas que se presentaban en el momento. Ante los desesperados movimientos que realizaba por zafarse del agarre de su captor, la diadema de flores de jazmín que había adornado su cabello resbalo y cayó al suelo y se desprendió regándose por el suelo. No le servía de nada pelear, no podría cambiar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo aquel día.

-Mamá- nombró Matsuri a su madre que lloraba desconsoladamente, con la voz al borde de las lágrimas.

Perdiendo definitivamente de vista a su familia, Sakura solo pudo llegar a una conclusión; _había perdido su libertad…_

* * *

Era uno de los días más importantes en la historia del mundo.

Sasuke había superado el umbral de la muerte como pocos lo habían hecho en el palacio, y ahora había llegado el gran día que definía por completo su destino, la envestidura o coronación que lo haría la imagen del mismo Kami sobre la tierra.

En una fila de sumo cuidado y medido estatus social se encontraba la familia del nuevo Sultan; Mito, la abuela del nuevo Sultan y esposa de uno de los anteriores Sultanes (Madara) Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke que en su plena juventud desbordaba belleza, Mei, la madre del difunto príncipe Itachi y de los pequeños; la princesa Rin y el príncipe Yosuke. La puerta se abrió por obra de dos de las doncellas encargadas quienes abrieron paso para Hinata, tía de Saga (pese a tener su misma edad) e hija de Mito.

-Hinata, mi hermosa hija- Mito sonrió levemente tomando la mano de su hija para guiarla a un lugar especial a su lado.

Tanto Mikoto como Mei tuvieron que dar un paso hacia el lado para dejar el espacio en que se ubicó Hinata. La madre del nuevo Sultan entorno los ojos de la forma más disimulada que le fue posible. Cuanto deseaba poder deshacerse de aquellas mujeres insufribles…pero para lograr tal cometido hacia su persona, tendría que esperar pacientemente a que su hijo comprendiera sus razones.

-Asumir el trono a tan temprana edad- pronuncio Hinata sonriéndole cariñosamente a su madre. –que Kami siempre guie a mi sobrino.

-Amén- la secundo Mito asintiendo.

Mei apretó los labios y guardo sepulcral silencio pese a que, en su mente, estuviera pensando afanosamente que hacer y como escapar de aquella jaula de oro llamada palacio de donde tenía que sacar a sus hijos si deseaba que estos sobrevivieran

-¡Atención!- la voz del heraldo alerto al grupo e hizo que Yosuke dirigiera impaciente su vista hacia la puerta, ansioso por ver a su hermano. -¡Su Majestad, el Sultan Sasuke!

Las puertas se abrieron y nuevamente los criados y las mujeres bajaron la cabeza delante de su nuevo soberano. Pese a su mirada pasiva e indescifrable, el brillo en la mirada de Sasuke se dirigió a su madre que le sonrió con orgullo y lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero el hermoso momento termino antes de lo planeado por obra de, obviamente, Mito que les dio una señal a las criadas para acercarse las cuales comenzaron a colocarle a Saga el Kaftan, un antiguo abrigo ceremonial que se presumía había pasado por algunos de los más importantes sultanes, fabricado en tela color granate y plagada de bordados dorados, a juego con el traje que Sasuke estaba usando para la ocasión, y con pesadas hombreras de piel color negro.

Pese a la presión que implicaba ser coronado, además de que todo se había hecho de manera presurosa ante la repentina muerte de su padre Izuna, Sasuke estaba presumiblemente tranquilo, aunque solo por las apariencias. Por dentro el Uchiha sentía como le temblaban las piernas a causa de los nervios. No se sentía preparado para el rango que debía ocupar de ahora en más.

El Uchiha le sonrió con diversión a su hermano menor que camina rápidamente desde un espacio disponible al otro caminando tras las importantes mujeres que estaban concentradas en el nuevo Sultan. El pequeño príncipe le hacía señas con la mano a su hermano, diez años mayor, para que se acercara a él, cosa ante la que Sasuke se excusaba con la mirada.

-Hemos presenciado los reinados del poderoso Sultan Hashirama, "el Magnífico"- cito Mito recordando los hombres a los que había visto desde su llegada al palacio cuando no tenía más de quince años. –Su hermano el Sultan Tobirama, y el Sultan Madara. Y hemos llorado su pérdida.

La Uchiha soltó el agarre para luego tomar un elegante broche de rubí y oro que reposaba sobre los almohadones que sostenían las criadas. Yosuke volvió a intentar llamar la atención de su hermano, desde donde estaba, pero Sasuke volvió a fingir seriedad observando al pequeño de diez años. Mito coloco cuidadosamente el broche en el espacio de la chaqueta en el lugar de la tráquea cerrando aquel espacio y observando atentamente a Sasuke.

-Esto: perteneció al Sultan Izuna. Que todas sus almas descansen en el cielo.

-Amén- pronunciaron en armonía todos los presentes.

Mikoto bajo la mirada un momento antes de sentir un golpe contra el costado de su pierna viendo como el príncipe Yosuke tropezaba por accidente cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Mei, su madre, rompiendo el espacio en la fila y sacudiendo la ropa de su hijo menor volvió a ubicarse en la fila, sin soltarlo. Ambas mujeres, Mikoto y Mei, se observaron con incertidumbre, la primera deseando que su hijo cumpliera la ley de ejecutar a su hermano, y la otra implorando la salvación para su hijo, cosa que probablemente no fuera a suceder pese a sus insistentes rezos y cavilaciones.

-No tienes por qué impacientarte, Yosuke- declaró Mito con una sonrisa ladina. -Tal vez algún día tú también pases por esto.

Mito expuso el dorso de su mano delante de Sasuke, una costumbre que se realizaba ante la mujer de más importancia en todo el imperio y que él de mala gana tuvo que realizar. Pese a lo que aparentaba en público; no confiaba en su abuela, y sabía muy bien que su madre, y tantos otros, pensaban igual que él. No deseaba que su hermano llegara al trono porque siquiera ya sabía que probablemente tuviera que ejecutarlo para mantenerse en el poder.

 _No, tengo que ser mejor que esto_ , se reprendió a sí mismo.

Era joven e inexperto en política y gobernación pero debía aprender y rápido si quería seguir con vida. Ahora más que nunca era imperativo que sobreviviera y empezara la paz.

-Y esto- Mito tomo la corona que yacía en un almohadón individual, -te pertenece a ti y a toda nuestra dinastía.

La corona de los Uchiha, el símbolo de la dinastía de casi dos milenios de historia hecha en base al estilo Serbio y Turco de alrededor de veinticinco centímetros de alto, forrada en terciopelo blanco y que tenía sobre el extremo superior cadenas de oro con joyas de diferente valor y color en forma de lagrima.

La corona fue puesta sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, por obra de Mito, siendo el primero que de forma determinada se centró y se dijo que no había vuelta atrás después de dar este pasó.

Ya no podía retractarse. Su suerte y destino iniciaba ahora.

* * *

Había recorrido los largos pasillos que llevaban desde los aposentos de su abuela a las puertas que comunicaban con el trono que yacía en el exterior, en la entrada del palacio, un emblema completamente decorado con diamantes que relucían con la luz y sobre el cual temía sentarse por miedo a no ser digno.

Tras él iba un sequito de, mínimo, veinte soldados vestidos con los estandartes de tela color negro y azul oscuro que caracterizaban a lo Uchiha. Casi a su diestra estaba lord Fugaku que era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que hubiera conocido en su vida ante la ausencia emocional y fraternal de su padre, el difunto Sultan Izuna. De pie ante aquellas enormes puertas de madera y con el corazón en vilo, Sasuke se sentía a punto de desmayarse.

Todos debían estar hablando de él, aquellos que estaban de pie alrededor y frente al trono para jurarle lealtad, del otro lado de la puerta. Insinuando lo joven que era y su inexperiencia para con la vida. Tenía un hermano de seis años, una hermana de ocho, un hermano que había sido asesinado hacia solo tres meses atrás. Todos lo presionarían, lo sabía, lo instigarían a tener un hijo pronto que lo sucediera si moría. Claro que no lo querían a él, querían la idea de un hombre manipulable que pudiera darles todo lo que ellos quisieran.

Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que ser fuerte y capaz para no ser manipulado y así dejar su nombre plasmado en el mundo. No quería morir, no sabiendo que no dejaría nada para las próximas generaciones. Quería que recordar el nombre Sasuke, no como un tirano, no como un inútil. Quería que todos supieran positivamente quien era y lo que había hecho. Antes de voltear a ver a lord Fugaku, una escena paso ante sus ojos, el de las puertas abriéndose, siendo escudriñados por todos los miembros del ejército y el diván real. Gracia a Kami que aquello solo había sido producto de su imaginación porque, de no ser así, hubiera ordenado que se cerraran las puertas.

 _No estoy listo_ , se dijo una y mil veces.

Fugaku, conociendo sus pensamientos, coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del hombre que, desde la infancia, había considerado como su hijo.

-Su majestad usted es…- se detuvo el leal soldado ante los prestos oídos de su Sultan, -la misma sombra de Kami en la tierra, ese es usted. El soberano de siete climas, el Sultan de tres continentes, ese es usted. Usted es el Sultan Sasuke Uchiha—puede que escuchar su nombre completo le hubiera devuelto la fuerza pero inexplicablemente Sasuke se sentía capaz de hacer aquello que debía esta vez. Ya no tenía miedo. -Usted, señor, es el día…y nosotros somos la noche. Usted es el león y nosotros sus corderos, y usted como el sol ha de brillar rugir como el león que es.

Asintiendo únicamente, Sasuke le dio a entender a Fugaku que era ahora o nunca, debía de hacerlo ahora antes de que su propia cordura le dictara el arrepentirse producto de su juventud y nervios. Sin más titubeos, Fugaku elevo la voz potentemente para que todos supieran quien era el que atravesaría por esas puertas que se abrieron lentamente para exponer al que ahora sería el nuevo Sultan.

El dueño del mundo.

-¡Atención!—la poderosa voz del hombre que custodiaba la vida del Sultan resonó en el patio que brillaba producto de un cielo despejado y la luz del sol que se reflejaba por sobre todo aquello que estaba a su paso. –¡Su majestad el Sultan Sasuke Uchiha!

Viendo cada hombre e individuo bajar la cabeza ante él, indudablemente Sasuke sintió aún más presión, pero también un poder que jamás había tenido hasta ese entonces. Tenía la voluntad de hacer aquello cuanto desease. No tenía por qué tener miedo. Caminando con la frente en alto, y ocultando sus miedos bajo una férrea seriedad que incluso sorprendió a Fugaku y Mikoto (que estaba en lo alto de la torre junto al resto de las mujeres y el príncipe), sobre todo a esta última que observaba a su hijo con total orgullo.

Sin más titubeos, y apartando la cola del Kaftan, se sentó de una sola vez en el trono sin bajar la mirada ni demostrar la más mínima señal de nerviosismo.

Prontamente Fugaku fue nombrando a aquellos que se iban arrodillando frente a él, besando el extremo inferior de su traje en señal de lealtad y humildad, postrándose a sus pies como si fuesen hormigas. Sabía que el poder era adictivo pero no se dejaría dominar por él, ese era el juramento que siempre había hecho. Ya no era ese niño que había crecido con miedo, tenía que pensar en su vida de ahora en adelante, no en el pasado. El pasado ya no existía.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de muchos de los presentes, y observando a su Sultan antes de proceder, Fugaku abrió un pequeño recipiente que colgaba de su cinturón y del cual extrajo una carta escrita de puño y letra del, ahora, Sultan del mundo. Cada persona quedó absorta y muda ante l noticia de que la vida del joven e inocente príncipe Yosuke estaba perdonada, de que él no iba a morir. La más sorprendida claramente fue Mikoto que no esperaba que su hijo tomara esa decisión, al igual que Mei quien abrazo protectoramente a su hijo.

-¡Larga vida al Sultan!, ¡Que Kami guie su espada!

Con un potente grito, similar a un rugido de guerra, Dan Kato, el líder del ejército juro su lealtad en unanimidad con sus compañeros que lo imitaron. Ahora con toda certeza, y después de tantos años, Sasuke se sabía a salvo.

Ahora solo tenía que dejar su huella.

* * *

 **PD:** He actualizado rápidamente por pedido de algunos que me son cercanos, pero no se s podre hacerlo tan asiduamente. Paciencia por favor y gracias por sus palabras y opiniones


	3. Chapter 2

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece sino que a Timur Savci/Ni los personajes que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes secundarios de menor relevancia han sido creados por mi para la dramatización de la historia

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Camino rural/Cerca de Konoha_

Iba montada sobre un caballo, o mejor dicho sobre el caballo de uno de sus captores y con el vestido ligeramente sucio debido a los días que llevaba lejos de su hogar la habían hecho una tumba. Guardaba sepulcral silencio mientras Jugo, sentado detrás de ella y sobre la montura, tiraba de las riendas para indicarle al cuadrúpedo que siguiera caminando. Por sobre su vestido una capa verde oscuro que le cubría la cabeza innecesariamente. Delante del caballo en que iba se encontraba el de Kabuto que, sin dignarse a voltear a verlas, solo le hablaba con autoridad diciéndole que tenía que hacer.

De la nave en que inicialmente la había cargado, habían pasado a realizar el camino a pie producto de una fuerte tormenta que había hecho naufragar la embarcación cobrando la vida de unos cuantos de sus captores, razón por la que solo quedaban Kabuto, dos soldados y Jugo, aunque este último (por ahora) no le desagradaba tanto pues se daba cuenta plenamente que este solo seguía órdenes.

Ante sus ojos cansados y enfurecidos, aun ardientes por las viejas lagrimas que había llorado, vislumbraron una taberna a solo unos cuantos pasos. Modesta, poco halagadora pero una parada al fin y al cabo. _Tengo que escapar_ , se repitió Sakura como había hecho desde antes del naufragio. Aun no sabía como pero tenía que escapar, tenía que liberarse de esos hombres antes de que llegara a Konoha para ser presentada ante el Sultan, ante ese tirano que había ordenado sacarla de su hogar y apartarla de su familia.

-Mantengan sus bocas cerradas—demando Kabuto, señalando con los ojos la taberna donde, sin necesidad de explicación, se detendrían para comer. –No deben darse cuenta que somos del palacio.

Tendría que esperar, tal vez adentro de ese lugar de mala muerte hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarla, alguien que se apiadara de ella. Tenía que esperar.

* * *

El lugar era, tal y como ella lo había pensado antes de entrar; un lugar de mala muerte con paredes y suelos semi-húmedos y de un gris tan oscuro que molestaba a la vista. La comida, si es que lo parecía, no le llamaba la atención. Ni siquiera el plato de sopa que habían puesto frente a ella y que se negaba a comer viendo increíblemente como Kabuto, Jugo y los demás si podían comer sin en el menor problema. Corsario, se dijo mentalmente con disgusto. Esos hombres seguramente estaban habituados a esa vida, a esa rutina. Pero ella no.

No paraba de observar enfurecida a todo y a todos, cosa que estaba acabando con la ya muy escasa paciencia de Kabuto cuya psique parecía estar a punto de quebrarse de un momento a otro. La observo demandándole que comiera, más la niña caprichosa guardo silencio y no cambio su expresión, empujando su plato para dejarlo frente a él. ¿En verdad una niñata tan terca, rebelde y testadura era del agrado del joven y nuevo Sultan? Si, debía de admitir que la chica tenía cosas que otras jóvenes de su edad no; era muy bella físicamente hablando, tenía un color de ojos muy bonito y un cabello largo pero de un color poco usual pero no por eso menos digno de alabar. Si esa niña cerraba la boca, sonreía y se resignaba, entonces tal vez le cayera bien, pero de no ser así; no.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kabuto acepto el plato y la observo con sorna.

-Como tú quieras—hablo sin dejar de observarla y aun sin tocar la comida que ella por poco y le había lanzado, -no comerás hasta la próxima parada.

La "próxima parada" que él estaba aludiendo no era otra que el palacio del Sultan en Konoha, el destino final de la joven. Más esta, al darse cuenta de a que se refería ese hombre, le quito el plato de sopa antes de que él alcanzara a probarlo. Yakushi la observo ligeramente agradecido porque ella finalmente entrara en razón, aunque su inicial pensamiento fue rechazado en cuanto la vio voltear el plato, dejando caer la sopa al suelo y luego, sonora y seguidamente, el plato.

Más de uno que otro transeúnte que se encontraba en las mesas aledañas dirigió su vista hacia el ruido provocado con la joven, ciertamente sorprendidos porque una mujer se comportara de aquella forma. La expresión de Sakura lo decía todo; estaba harta, ya no aguantaba más siendo prisionera de aquellos hombres y no comería ni haría nada hasta que la devolvieran a su hogar, con su familia. Nada más era importante para ella que eso.

-¿Hasta cuándo viajaremos?—preguntó altanera como no podía evitar sonar, -¿Konoha está cerca?

No acabo siquiera de preguntar cuando Kabuto la sujeto del mentón fuertemente, haciéndola callar. Los ojos de Yakushi recorrieron cada rincón de la taberna temiendo que, como solía ocurrir, hubiera algún enemigo que pudiera hacer aún más dificultoso el largo viaje.

-Si no guardas silencio—inició con a voz baja pero igual de amenazante que el mortífero veneno de una cobra, -te arrancare la lengua y terminaras igual que Jugo.

El nombrado observo con preocupación a la chica que, pese a sentir miedo, estaba haciendo todo lo imposible por no exteriorizarlo. Kabuto soltó de golpe el mentón de Sakura esta emitió un suave jadeo producto de la sorpresa, más no del miedo. ¿De qué le servía tener miedo en esas circunstancias? Tenía que hacer algo para salir de ahí pero, ¿Cómo? Sin ninguna idea en la mente que pudiera ayudarla, se puo de pie en el acto y corrió hacia uno de los meseros, aferrándose a su espalda y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Me tienen secuestrada, ¡Ayúdenme!—observo todos los presentes esperando que alguno se atreviera a hacer justicia y ayudarla, más todos solamente la observaban sin comprenderla. –Me arrestaron a la fuerza, ¡Ayúdenme!—sin molestarse en nada ni en nadie, Kabuto se aproximó lentamente hacia ella haciendo una serie de, apenas visibles, señas hacia el mesero tras el que ella estaba.

De un tiró la separó de aquel hombre y, sin importarle cuanto estuviera gritando aquella niña, no atendió a ninguna de sus quejas ni suplicas. Entonces uno de los gritos de la niña llego a congelarlo producto de las palabras que se había atrevido a pronunciar.

-¡Son hombres del Sultan!

Todos los hombres sentados en una de las mesas, vestidos cuales viajantes del desierto, voltearon a verla y a aquellos que la acompañaban. Esas palabras eran una verdadera sentencia de muerte para aquellos que le fueran leales a los Uchiha. Desenvainando sus espadas y apartando las capuchas de sus capas, los hombres claramente enseñaron el emblema de la familia Sabaku, aquellos que desde hacía décadas peleaban por arrebatarles el trono a los Uchiha.

En un repentino y amedrentador choque de espadas en que Kabuto involuntariamente la había soltado, Sakura aprovecho para correr sin reparar en que Jugo intentaba seguirle el paso, prestándole atención en la batalla que se gestaba tras ellos y que explotaba abruptamente en una carnicería.

Sakura corría todo cuanto se lo permitían sus piernas, sintiendo a Jugo casi pisarle los talones para protegerla de quienes, para sorpresa de ella, la estaba siguiendo; y no se trataba de Kabuto sino de los enviados de la familia Sabaku. Sintió el ensordecedor y molesto sonido del acero chocando entre sí como fiel testimonio de que Jugo se había quedado atrás a pelear, pero eso no la detuvo sino que la impulso a correr todavía más rápido. Una parte de su mente le decía que se quedara y no permitiera que lo matarán, más la parte egoísta de su mente le gritaba que corriera, que huyera para poder así volver con su familia.

Sabía que, pese al ruido de batalla tras ella, la perseguían pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Es que acaso haber sido secuestrada ya no era suficiente?, ¿Quiénes eran los Sabaku y que querían hacerle?

A kilómetros de donde Sakura se encontraba, marchaba una tropa de aprendices jenízaros, todos menores de dieciocho años que viajaban voluntariamente para enlistarse en el ejército del Sultan. Con pesados trajes rojo oscuro que enseñaban claramente el emblema de lo Uchiha, los capitanes, montados sobre sus caballos, guiaban a la procesión de jóvenes que marchaban a pie si ni siquiera quejarse pese a los largos días de viaje que llevaban y que aún faltaban para llegar a su destino. La capital del mundo; Konoha.

Deteniéndose estrepitosamente y girando su rostro hacia la parte de atrás de la fila, un joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos gris aperlados creyó haber oído claramente un grito femenino que pedía ayuda. Uno de sus compañeros, más precisamente el que iba detrás de él, lo observo preocupado por dos cosas; uno que se hubiese girado con tal expresión de temor en el rostro, y dos, que pudieran castigarlos por haber roto la fila ante la atenta mirada de sus superiores.

-Muévete—demando su compañero llamando, involuntariamente, la atención de uno de sus capitanes que incluso detuvo su caballo al ver lo que pasaba.

El muchacho sin embargo lo hizo guardar silencio e indico que prestara atención ante lo cual, nuevamente se escuchó un grito pidiendo ayuda. Ya que hasta el capitán había escuchado aquel grito, el muchacho no reparo en nada salvo en correr hacia esa dirección sintiendo la indignada mirada del resto de sus compañeros y superiores a su espalda antes de que su capitán les explicara lo que pasaba y que debían de seguirlo.

* * *

Alcanzando a agacharse para recoger un trozo de leña que estaba en su camino, Sakura se giró para golpear al desconocido que la perseguía, aturdiéndolo parcialmente más no consiguiendo su intento por no noquearlo. Retrocediendo de espaldas ante lo que se encontraba en su camino, girada hacia ese desconocido sin dejar de golpearlo, Sakura sentía como se crispaban los nervios ante ese hombre que usaba sus brazos como escudo para no recibir sus golpes.

De una sola bofetada, Sakura se sintió caer al suelo con un ligero dolor en su nuca por la fuerza del impacto. Sin perder tiempo y, como semejante y degradante imagen, se esforzó por gatear desesperadamente sabiendo que, el desconocido que la perseguía, estaría burlándose de su actuar e imagen con toda seguridad. Tirando de la capa de ella, el hombre estuvo a poco y nada de sostenerla detrás del cuello como si fuese un gato, pero la respuesta brusca de la pelirosa se lo impidió.

-¡Suéltame!—gritó Sakura deseando que alguien pudiera escucharla.

En un intento por parte del hombre para atarle las muñecas con la cuerda que traía, se vio forzado a levantar a la joven del suelo producto de la insólita resistencia que estaba mostraba, así como su fuerza. Sus gritos de ayuda no eran un peligro. Estaban a campo abierto, en medio de (por así decirlo) la nada. ¿Quién podría ayudarla? La repentina caída de una mancha frente a él lo hizo detenerse, dándose cuenta de que aquello no era más que un sombrero rojo muy rudimentario. Escuchando un silbido a sus espaldas, el hombre giro el rostro antes de caer noqueado por un golpe en su nuca procedente de u desconocido.

Sakura, a varios pasos, se encontró frente a un joven de su edad con largo cabello castaño y ojos perla, que había sido quien la había liberado de su captor. No sabía si debía darle las gracias o huir de él producto de los recientes acontecimientos. Retrocedió por mera inercia antes de darse cuenta de que él le ofrecía su mano a modo de ayuda desinteresada. Tenía miedo, más miedo del que jamás hubiera sentido o que hubiera imagino sentir. No sabía nada, eso era lo único claro en su mente.

-No te haré daño—le aseguró el con voz calmada y pasiva sin aminorar su gesto para con ella.

Debatiéndose entre lo que era y le parecía correcto, Sakura medito arduamente en lo más profundo de su mente el si estaba bien confiar en ese joven desconocido que, para su sorpresa, no estaba armado y se ofrecía desinteresadamente como un medio de ayuda para ella. La había salvado como nadie lo había hecho, ni Kabuto ni Jugo que solo cumplirían con llevarla al palacio habían peleado por salvaguardar su vida. ¿Por qué no confiar en este joven que por poco y había jugado con su vida para protegerla sin saber quién era?

Observo a su alrededor que no viniera nadie para perturbar sus decisiones, cosa que estuvo a su favor mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven que la imitaba.

Sosteniéndose de la mano de aquel joven, Sakura sintió como la abrazaba a medias en un intento de tranquilizarla y para servirle de escudo en caso de que alguien apareciera. Corriendo lo más rápido que les permitía aquella postura en que ella se mantendría a salvo aquel joven la guía por lo más profundo del bosque en un intento porque quienes la perseguían les perdieran el rastro.

-¡Cuidado!

El grito de la pelirosa a su espalda lo hizo voltear justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe seguro, alejándola bruscamente de él mediante un empujón. Sakura, sentada sobre la tierra y césped producto de la brusca reacción de él retrocedió asustada, mirada a todos lados en espera de que, tal y como él lo había hecho, alguien apareciera para ayudarla. Lo vio deshacerse de su atacante a punta de golpes únicamente antes de que otro se le enfrentara corriendo.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, no contaba con una daga o espada siquiera, solo podía servir de espectador y victima por si alguien más aparecería y conseguía llevarse sin que ese desconocido joven pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla. Sin más ayuda que aquella roca que se encontraba junto a su mano, Sakura se la lanzo al joven que con sus buenos reflejos predijo su acción y lanzo fuertemente la roca contra el careno de uno de sus atacantes que cayo inconsciente al suelo justo cuando el otro que, previamente, de igual modo había caído producto de un golpe, se levantó y se dispuso a enfrentarlo no sin antes desenvainar su espada.

Tanto Sakura como él se observaron fugazmente preocupados ya que se les habían acabado los medios con los cuales defenderse. Justo cuando el joven estuvo a punto de rendir ante lo que tuviera que pasar, un flecha se impactó de lleno en la espalda del atacante y Sakura sintió como la vida le volvía al cuerpo al ver a Jugo dispuso a lanzar otra flecha si es que aquella no había sido suficiente para deshacerse de aquel hombre. Corriendo tras de él, igual de presuroso, se encontraba Kabuto quien esta vez parecía haber perdido a todo su grupo de soldados.

Sakura vio como el joven actuaba como escudo entre ella y Jugo creyendo que él era otro de sus atacantes pero, producto de tantas batallas en tan poco tiempo, Sakura ya no tenía aire para hablar. Vio como Jugo no cesaba de apuntarle con la flecha desconfiando de igual modo a como el joven hacía con él. Más en cuanto Kabuto llego, el joven se distrajo muy brevemente permitiéndole a Jugo la oportunidad de ayudarla a levantar a Sakura del suelo y observar celosamente al joven al no saber quién era. Kabuto por otro lado observo la anterior escena de batalla y elogio silentemente al muchacho que pese a su juventud parecía ser un magnifico soldado. ¿Quién era?

-¿Quién eres?—demando saber Kabuto entre curioso y asombrado por el joven que se había encargado, gracias a Kami, de mantener a la escurridísima joven a salvo ante la persecución sucedida.

-Estoy con los jenízaros—respondió el joven inmediatamente. –Síganme—indico a medio trote inmediato antes de que aparecieran más "invitados" indeseables.

Más relajado producto de aquella respuesta y sugerencia, Kabuto asintió haciéndole a Jugo una escueta seña para que siguieran al joven. Esta vez, y por su propio bien, Sakura no vio más salida que seguirlo.

Al menos sabía que así podría mantenerse a salvo. Eso era suficiente por ahora.

* * *

Dada la sencilla explicación que el joven, cuyo nombre aun no sabía, le había dado para justiciar el que ahora estuvieran a salvo, Sakura se hallaba un tanto más tranquila, e incluso le había tomado cierta confianza a Jugo que, como ahora sabia del todo bien, no hablaba casi nada, o mejor dicho hablaba lo suficiente. No era una mala persona y eso en cierto modo la hacía sentir mejor, sabía que podía confiar en él y pedir su ayuda, pero tampoco quería arriesgarlo.

Las jóvenes tropas y altos mandos del ejército jenízaro los habían recibido y guiado cerca de un pozo de donde estaban extrayendo agua en ese momento, es más, ni siquiera habían llegado a su encuentro sino que ellos los habían encontrado durante su huida de aquel insólito campo de batalla que ella se había visto forzada a presenciar.

Debía de admitir que su salvador y héroe, que asi podía llamarlo por ahora, era ciertamente muy guapo. Eso y el hecho de que no le quitara los ojos de encima la hacía ruborizarse de vez en vez cuando observaba fugazmente a su salvador mientras ella y Jugo bebían un poco de agua. A su vez, no necesitaba levantar la mirada hacia Kabuto para saber que estaba furioso con ella por la pérdida de los soldados con los que habían combatido y a quienes había perdido en aquella taberna.

No sabía si debía pedir la ayuda de su "salvador" para escapar de allí, quizá él supiera como llegar a la isla de Tinos desde donde se encontraba, pero necesitaba huir y pronto. No quería llegar al palacio de ese tiránico Sultan que ordenaba secuestrar jóvenes para su propio placer. Un hombre así con toda seguridad era un monstruo, uno que ella ni por nada del mundo quería conocer.

Escuchaba con claridad la charla sostenida por Kabuto y el capitán de los jóvenes aprendices a jenízaros, hablando de una tal _Sultana Mito_ y de que ella era un "presente" para el Sultan, algo que el militante jenízaro parecía comprender muy bien, pero ella no y ese era el punto. Sonriéndole ligeramente a Jugo se acercó al pozo justo en el mismo momento en que su salvador lo hacía; la oportunidad perfecta parta hablar con él y preguntarle lo que deseaba saber.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?— le preguntó en cuanto el extrajo la cubeta llena de agua del interior del pozo. –¿Un Uchiha?

Hasta donde conseguía entender _Uchiha_ no era solo el titulo para aquellos que pertenecían a la familia real y el Sultanato, sino también a aquellos que le servían a Konoha y que formaban parte de ella. Rezaba porque ese joven o fuera parte de ellos, se decepcionaría si fuera así.

-No—negó el sin dejar de observarla y, tras haber bebido agua, dejando caer lentamente la cubeta al interior del pozo. –Soy de Austria. Me uní voluntariamente—dijo esto +ultimo señalando con la mirada a los soldados jenízaros y a los demás jóvenes.

Escuchándolo atentamente y observando que nadie les prestara más atención de la debida, Sakura vio su oportunidad para preguntarle aquello que necesitaba saber y además para pedir su ayuda. Bueno, si tal cosa era posible en su condición.

-¿A cuántos días de aquí está la isla Tinos?—él estuvo a nada de contestarle, pues parecía saberlo…

Pero la llegada de Kabuto se lo impidió. Retrocediendo por mera inercia y temor, Sakura sintió su espalda chocar con el pozo en cuanto la mano de Kabuto envolvió peligrosamente su cuello en un intento poco riesgoso por asfixiarla ante la atenta mirada de Jugo y aquel joven.

-Mis hombres están muertos por tu culpa—la acuso el finalmente como Sakura sabía que haría en algún momento, -y por poco haces que nos maten.

Sakura sabía muy bien que Kabuto iba a reprocharle eso en algún momento, no se necesitaba ser psíquica o clarividente para saberlo, pero lo que no pudo prever fuera el hecho de que Yakushi le levantara la mano, acción que detuvo Jugo justo a tiempo ganando una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su comandante ya que era la primera vez que desafiaba sus órdenes. Hasta la misma Sakura estaba igualmente de sorprendida, y aún más agradecida, con él por lo que había hecho para protegerla.

Sabiendo que de nada le servía castigar o reprender a la joven, Kabuto la soltó y dirigió su atención al muchacho que les había permitido salir con bien de aquella infausta situación, el aprendiz de jenízaro cuyo nombre aun no sabía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó el Yakushi ya más calmado.

Sakura, de pie junto a Jugo, presto atención para, por fin, ponerle nombre al hombre que la había salvado de un cautivo aun pero o de la mismísima muerte de haber sido posible.

-Andreu, hijo de Kizashi Hyuga—dijo el joven de ojos perla ante la atenta mirada de Kabuto y de su comandante jenízaro que lo observaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Kabuto levanto su vista hacia el comandante que lo observaba igual de impresionado por el anterior actuar del joven que, pese a ser solo un aprendiz voluntario, ya mostraba muy bien su compromiso para con el cuerpo de jenízaros.

-Comandante, este joven será un valiente jenízaro—aseguró ante la humilde expresión del joven por ese elogio.

-Kami mediante, así será—respondió el comandante igualmente orgullos por aquel joven.

 _Andreu_ , se repitió Sakura en la mente con una tímida sonrisa dirigida hacia su salvador. Ahora sabía cómo llamarlo…

* * *

Sasuke entorno los ojos por décima vez al saberse forzado a no moverse mientras las criadas de su madre, y una modista le tomaban medidas contrario a lo que él hubiera deseado hacer en ese momento. ¿La razón? Pues, ya que su padre había muerto tan repentinamente solo su traje de coronación era digno de un Sultan, como decían su abuela y su madre. El resto de su ropa era la misma que habitualmente usaba como príncipe y, antes de su primera junta con los miembros del consejo debían de hacer ropa nueva que pudiera lucir para ostentar su rango ante los políticos.

Más para él era absurdo estar ahí parado, _luciendo bonito_ como decía su hermana Rin, en lugar de estar leyendo o pensando en que hacer ahora que tenía el poder para cambiar las cosas y dejar su nombre en el mundo como deseaba.

Su madre, sentada sobre el cómodo diván de oro y terciopelo rojo que estaba exactamente al lado de la puerta, lo observaba con el orgullo característico que siempre mostraba, pero a la vez seria por los asuntos que estaban tratando. Para ella la rutina de su hijo debía de postergarse temporalmente para dar paso a lo que, a su edad, era lo más importante; engendrar un heredero y luego ordenar la ejecución de su hermano el príncipe Yosuke.

-Me gustaría que hablaras conmigo antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas—inició Mikoto haciendo referencia al indulto que él le había otorgado a su hermano menor.

-Él es mi hermano, madre—fue lo único que respondió Sasuke intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba producto de la estorbosa situación ante la que estaba sometido producto de la modista.

Con una dulce sonrisa, que Sasuke conocía muy bien, Mikoto le dio a entender que no cambiaría de parecer respecto a la situación del príncipe Yosuke.

-Las reglas y regulación del estado no fueron escritas hace tres días, mi león—pronuncio irónicamente Mikoto viéndolo asentir. –En ella se condensa la sabiduría de cientos de años.

Pese a la presión que estaba sintiendo, y no solo porque el traje que estaban haciendo para él estuviera casi terminado y aquello no le resultase más que un agobio, Sasuke entendía y agradecía la preocupación de su madre que siempre, y sin importar cualquier cosa sucedida en el pasado, siempre había velado por él como pocas personas lo habían hecho, y eso excluía a lord Fugaku que, pese a su actuar y antiguo pasado jenízaro, era la única figura paterna que había conocido en su vida.

-Es suficiente por ahora—dijo Sasuke con el mayor respeto posible además del hecho de que por poco y había sentido su paciencia resquebrajarse y llegar a su límite.

Con una sola mirada le indico a su madre que lo siguiera al balcón justo cuando las criadas y modista e retiraban y el y su madre emprendían su andar hacia la terraza de la habitación.

* * *

En las bellas y bien cuidadas calles de la ciudad, donde todo el pueblo transitaba y se reunía, andaban dos figuras vestidas solemnemente con capas negras, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la Sultana Mei y su criada Anko Mitarashi. Con andar presuroso la bella mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos y faz abrumadora se regía por un solo pensamiento; el bienestar de sus hijos, principalmente el de Yosuke que corría con toda la mala suerte de poder ser ejecutado si el nuevo Sultan, su propio hermano, así lo deseaba.

Mei confiaba en Sasuke, claro. A lo largo de los años había sido un joven de gran bondad y que, sin importar la situación, siempre había sonreído para su hermano, pero esta vez las cosas eran muy diferentes y había mucha gente que intentaría colocarlo contra Yosuke hasta que finalmente lo ejecutaran, y nadie podía sacar ese temor de la mente de Mei tras la pérdida de su hijo Itachi.

Una figura se detuvo ante ella, igualmente vestida con una capa negra, y Mei lo reconoció en cuanto se levantó la capucha. Era Chōjūrō, su leal sirviente y parte del ejército jenízaro que olvidaba y evadía cualquier responsabilidad solo para servirle.

-Sígame, mi Sultana—le indico permitiéndole pasar a ella primero.

No había vuelta atrás, no permitiría que su hijo sufra la misma muerte que había sufrido su primogénito Itachi. Salvaría a Yosuke, no importaba cuanto tuviera que ensuciarse las manos, ni cómo.

Sin importar el precio, salvaría a su hijo.

* * *

 **PD:** gracias por sus palabras, actualizo esta historia tan rápido como me es posible por ustedes. Y perdónenme, y tenganme paciencia si tardo más de lo previsto por ustedes :D gracias


	4. Chapter 3

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece sino que a Timur Savci, más he tomado la decisión de cambiarla a favor de ciertas ideas de mi autoria. Para los que tengan curiosidad me inspiro en la figura de la Sultana Kösem/Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes menores han sido creados por mi para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sakura no podía recordar mucho del viaje, tras despedirse de Andreu, forzosamente, había subido al carruaje real proveniente del palacio que había llegado en su busca así como de Kabuto y Jugo.

Con la mirada triste había observado a través del enrejado como su salvador desaparecía dejando espacio a kilómetros de campo abiertos que eran recorridos por dos caballos. El viaje prácticamente había llegado un día y ahora, pleno amanecer, sentía como las voces de la gente resonaban desde el exterior y el pueblo previo al palacio del Sultan le daba involuntariamente la bienvenida. A ella le daba igual todo, no podía hacer nada ahora que estaba en la boca del lobo, contra sus deseos, y lejos de su familia a la que tanto amaba.

Una pregunta apareció repentinamente en su conciencia, ¿Y si el Sultan era bondadoso y le permitía volver a su hogar? No. Un rey que hubiera ordenado su rapto no podía ser bondadoso ni misericordioso. Solo debía intentar pensar en encontrar un lugar del palacio mediante el cual pudiera escapar.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del palacio supo que sus oportunidades de escapar, antes de ingresar a esa prisión dorada, se habían acabado. Tenía el cabello ligeramente enredado, la piel algo oscurecida producto del polvo y su vestido blanco estaba desgarrado en las mangas y falda, asi como completamente enlodado e irreconocible.

Mientas Jugo la ayudaba a descender del carruaje, cuyas puertas habían sido abiertas por Kabuto, Sakura noto la llegada de una mujer elegantemente vestida con telas color violeta. Era muy delgada y hermosa, con piel blanca, iris rojos y largo cabello negro adornado por joyas. La mujer arqueo una ceja con diversión al verla, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada haciendo que Sakura temblara ligeramente en su lugar, observando a Jugo de manera silenciosa, suplicando su ayuda.

-Pero esta chica no nos sirve—soltó la mujer cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho sin desaparecer la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-Es lo que la Sultana Mito pidió, Kurenai—respondió Kabuto igual de divertido que ella.

Bajando la cabeza, Sakura apenas y alcanzo a responder abruptamente cuando esta mujer, _Kurenai,_ la sujetaba del mentón y le analizaba el rostro y cabello, en espera de buscar algún defecto. Kurenai debía admitir una cosa, la muchacha si bien no era voluptuosa como las concubinas del Harem, aún era joven y con los embarazos y usanzas propias de su rol de mujer estaba segura que la joven conservaría una figura envidiable. No estaba tan mal.

-Veré que puedo hacer—se resignó Kurenai.

Sin más diatriba, Sakura se atraganto con un jadeo de sorpresa en cuanto la mujer la sujeto del brazo y jaloneo al interior del palacio pese a su intensa resistencia. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, Sakura volteo encontrado el rostro de Jugo de quién se alejaba y, moviendo los labios, le pidió ayuda más le la observo con lastima. Sabía que, pese a la amistad que habían formado, él estaba imposibilitado para ayudarla.

* * *

Tiraba con fuerza del brazo de aquella mujer que la había atravesar metros y metros de mármol y oro que formaban el palacio, cortinas de seda, salones con fuentes y balcones bellísimos. Ahora de hecho la estaba ingresando a lo que parecía ser un baño. Le había arrebatado la capa y lanzado a cualquier lugar.

Sakura o hacia otra cosa que resistirse puesto que insistía mentalmente en que nadie podía forzarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

-Báñenla bien—ordeno Kurenai caso arrojando a Sakura a dos jóvenes del Harem que, únicamente vestidas con toallas y con el cabello mojado asintieron únicamente.

La pelirosa se resistió y grito mientras unas de las mujeres la despojaba de su vestido y la otra la envolvía con una toalla.

-¡Puedo bañarme sola!—gritó.

Ambas mujeres se observaron de sola sayo intentando contenerla pero ella tenía más fuerza que cualquiera de las dos. Un sonido ligeramente metálico hizo a Sakura levantar la cabeza en dirección a Kurenai que, de su cinturón de plata había extraído una daga que ahora apuntaba silenciosamente en su dirección con una mirada de ira apenas contenida.

-Animalito—la reprocho Kurenai, -compórtate y no acabes con mi paciencia.

Sakura se relajó, entre su miedo, y bajo la mirada ante la advertencia de esa mujer, dejándose guiar por las dos mujeres que la sentaron y comenzaron a enjabonar y deslizar el agua por su cuerpo, relajándola tras todas las experiencias vividas hasta entonces. Cerro los ojos intentando pensar en su familia y en los felices que estarían cuando volviera con ellos; porque lo haría. Saldría de ese palacio.

-Te presentaras ante la Sultana Mito—espeto Kurenai observando atentamente la reacción de la joven. –Luego que enseñare modales.

Al escuchar ese nombre Sakura levanto la mirada de golpe hacia Kurenai a quien observo esperanzaba solo por haber proferido aquel nombre.

-¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Sakura al parecerle haber escuchado ese nombre alguna vez en su vida y, de hecho, un vago recuerdo pronto cobro sentido y congruencia en su mente, -¿la reina Mariam de Venecia?—preguntó con notoria sorpresa.

Su padre le había contado muchas veces la historia de Mariam de Venecia, ahora conocida como la Sultana Mito. Una joven que dieciséis años, hija de la familia Baffo, que había sido sacada de su hogar y enviada a Konoha donde había ascendido hasta ser la mujer más poderosa del mundo, esposa del Sultan Madara y madre de sus hijos. ¿Esa mujer de leyenda estaba ahí? _Podría hablar con ella_ , se dijo mientras una sonrisa de alegría, por primera vez y en tanto tiempo, aparecía en su rostro inevitablemente, _ella me devolverá a mi hogar_.

-¿Mariam?—su burló Kurenai ante la osadía de la muchacha por llamar a la mujer más poderosa del mundo como si fuese una criatura mundana. -Madre Sultana Mito—repitió Kurenai. –Escúchame muy bien, salvaje—indicó Kurenai al vez la insólita alegría que aparecía en el rostro de la joven. –Nunca la mires a los ojos, no le dirijas la palabra a menos que ella te lo pida.

Pero Sakura no podía oírla, solo pensaba en su familia y en que podría huir, eso lo decía su rostro del que no esfumaba una bellísima sonrisa que hacia brillar sus ojos. Puede que tanta tristeza le hubiera valido esta oportunidad de, no solo, conocer una leyenda, sino también de volver con su familia teniendo una espectacular anécdota que contar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó entonces Kurenai tomando el cuenta el hecho de que, hasta entonces, ignoraba el nombre de esa muchacha de inusual comportamiento.

 _Volveré con mi familia…_

-Sakura—respondió obnubilada por la alegría, apenas y siendo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 _Volveré con mi familia,_ se repitió con ganas de llorar por su alegría.

* * *

La habían arreglado más de lo que ella recordaba haberlo hecho consigo misma.

Le habían dado un vestido aguamarina, ligeramente parecido al color de sus ojos, que se acentuaba a su figura, sobre su largo y sedoso cabello una diadema de diamantes de tipo cintillo que adornaba su cabeza con un sencillo recogido que hacia caer todo su cabello libremente señalando su longitud, y con un par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima. Su padre estaría maravillado de verla así, lo sentía…solo hubiera deseado poder lucirse en ese momento ante él, ante su madre y su pequeña hermana Matsuri, _la liebre_.

No paraba de arreglarse el cabello con las manos, alisarse la falda y acomodarse la diadema mientras caminaba al lado de Kurenai que no paraba de repetirle que debía hacer en cuanto se encontrara ante esta _Madre Sultana Mito_.

-Compórtate, arrodíllate y mantén tu cabeza abajo en todo momento—le decía una y otra vez Kurenai mientras ambas eran seguidas por doncellas que cargaban bandejas de plata con agua, comida, implementos de belleza y aditamentos que ella no conocía, -no preguntes nada, no bosteces ni te rasques. En resumen no hagas nada.

Sakura entorno los ojos y suspiro sonoramente.

Ya que había llegado al amanecer, ahora ella debía presentarse ante la Madre Sultana Mito que aún no se levantaba de la cama. Kurenai insistía en que debían esperar tras la puerta a primera hora antes de que la mujer más poderosa del mundo tomara en sus manos decisiones de índole global que podían tomarle el día entero y, al parecer, Kurenai no quería seguir soportando el tenerla a su cargo así que…mejor era para ella obedecer mientras aun pudiera para salir beneficiada e intacta de todo.

Kurenai la hizo detenerse tras un grupo de personas, en su mayoría mujeres, que cargaban con la parafernalia ya vista por ella anteriormente. Había un hombre de pie junto a la puerta pero, de no ser por él, Sakura habría estado segura de confundir a todas las mujeres que prácticamente vestían igual. La ponía nerviosa el silencio que guardaban, la compostura, la perfección. ¿Cómo podían todas ellas estar ahí paradas sin hacer nada? Sus ojos iban y venían mientras sus manos se removían incomodas por la ansiedad de hablar con la Sultana Mito, para rogarle que la devolviera a su hogar.

Tanto silencio y quietud la ponía muy nerviosa. Todos los ahí presentes parecían estatuas…

-¿Qué esperamos?—habló Sakura ante el inmenso silencio.

Todos voltearon a verla molestos ante su exabrupto y Kurenai la chisto inmediatamente haciéndola entornar los ojos. ¿Cuánto más debía de esperar? La quietud y el silencio volvió casi inmediatamente excepto por un pequeño sonido que reconoció muy bien. Un maullido felino. El hombre junto a la puerta la abro ligeramente dejando pasar un gatito gordo y blanco con manchas café que salió lentamente de la habitación recibiendo una reverencia por parte del todo el mundo. Sakura se contuvo, cubriéndose los labios, de reír por semejante teatro. ¡Solo por un gato!

Kurenai le jalo el brazo a modo de reproche más eso no sirvió, solo el autocontrol de Sakura que logro serenarse. Una suave carcajada se escuchó desde el interior y Sakura esta vez percibió que si era de la dueña de la habitación ya que su índole era femenina.

-Nuestro ruiseñor despertó de buen humor—pronuncio el hombre junto a la puerta de manera casi inaudible.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el hombre abrió la puerta y dejo el paso a la multitud que presta a sus órdenes ingreso presurosa para recibir, como correspondía, el nuevo día de la mujer más poderosa del mundo. Sakura, por pura inercia las siguió, más Kurenai la sostuvo fuertemente y la devolvió a su lugar con un solo movimiento.

 _¿Cuánto más he de esperar?_ , se preguntó frunciendo el ceño con notoria molestia.

* * *

Mito había despertado de muy buen humor.

Había soñado con su difunto esposo que le aseguraba estaba tomando las decisiones correctas a cada momento como la Sultana que era. Y con ese buen humor había sonreído mientras la vestían y Choji leía las _tareas_ que tenía durante el día; o mejor dicho las cosas que elegía hacer por otros…en pro de ella misma. Había elegido usar su vestido favorito, hecho en costosas telas color esmeralda adornadas con joyas y oro, a juego con una enorme corona que hacía destacar su melena pelirroja ligeramente ennegrecida.

Ahora, sentada en su diván tras haber desayunado y con la mente abierta a nuevos pormenores, observaba Choji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él había dicho tener una noticia muy importante que darle.

-Lord Kabuto acaba de llegar con el presente que usted había ordenado—al escucharlo, una sonrisa de complacencia no había podido evitar aparecer en su rostro.

Por fin sabría si la muchacha retratada en la pintura merecía la pena para ser la primera mujer del nuevo Sultan. Mito no necesito responder siquiera puesto que, su simple sonrisa era la orden para que las puertas se abrieran y dieran paso a al joven que venía acompañada por Kurenai. Por lo que podía ver, la joven era aún más bella en persona que en pintura, con esas naturalmente hermosas sedas aguamarina que, con aquella diadema, resaltaban la belleza angelical y poco usual de la joven.

Ante un pellizco por parte de Kurenai, la joven dolo las rodillas en una reverencia respetuosa y perfecta que la sorprendía sutilmente. La mayoría de las jóvenes llegadas al Harem eran anarquistas, gruñonas y desobedientes que apenas y sabían escribir o leer…pero esta joven no parecía ser así. ¿Qué clase de joya era esta chica de apariencia inocente?

-Que hermosa es—elogió a la pelirosa que no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. –Está en su plenitud. Es un brote que será una rosa sin igual. ¿Cómo se llama?—se dirigio a Kurenai que entreabrió los labios.

-Sakura—rompió el silencio la pelirosa interrumpiendo a la directora del Harem que la observo molesta.

Soltándose del agarre de Kurenai, Sakura se sujetó la falda y casi corrió a los pies de Mito ante quien se arrodillo y hablo perfectamente en italiano si es que la Madre Sultana aun recordaba su idioma nativo.

-Grandísima Reina Mariam di Venezia, io supplico…mandate la mía casa—pidió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos aferrándose al suelo bajo sus pies ante al que era la mujer más poderosa del mundo. La única que podía devolverla con quienes eran importantes para ella y viceversa, -glasé de retornari la mía familia por la amore Maria Virgina.

Mito levanto la mirada hacia Kurenai en una clara indicación de que esta joven, por más hermosa que fuera, necesitaba una instrucción completa para aprender el protocolo que regía en el palacio. Era hermosa, manejaba dos idiomas; griego e italiano. ¿Qué más? _Esta chica está llena de maravillas_ , no pudo evitar pensar Mito al contemplarla. Sakura…

-Perdóneme Madre Sultana, no hubo tiempo para entrenarla bien— se justifico Kurenai sin levantar la vista, más Mito no le prestó atención.

Escuchando sollozar, lo más silenciosamente que le era posible, a la muchacha a sus pies, Mito la sujeto suavemente del mentón y contemplo analíticamente su rostro que, sin duda alguna, era una faz tremendamente agradable de contemplar. Grandes, gatunos e inocentes ojos verde esmeralda que relucían como verdaderas joyas, piel blanca aunque no como la de los Uchiha, rostro sincero y de gestos frágiles que transmitían encanto puro, y largos cabellos rosa como las flores de cerezo que le llegaban hasta las caderas. Una belleza poco usual, sin duda, pero no por ello falta de elogios o encantos que pudieran enamorar al joven Sultan.

-¿Así que te llamas Sakura? Como las flores de cerezo, un nombre hermoso que le hace justicia a una criatura aún más hermosa. Pon atención, será mi primer consejo— dicto Mito haciendo que la pelirosa levantara la mirada con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. –Una mujer ejerce muchos títulos y roles en su vida y es distinta en cada etapa; primero es una niña, una mujer…una madre—Sakura observo atentamente a Mito cuyas palabras, sentía, estaba calando profundamente en su corazón. -Y si es inteligente, y una devota súbdita de Kami, podrá ser Sultana. Lo que verdaderamente importa es que actúes acorde con el rol que te toque interpretar—al ver como Sakura bajaba la mirada, Mito le acaricio suavemente el cabello sintiendo como este parecía ser seda al tacto, -el futuro está delante de ti. Si sabes obedecernos y ser leal…te aseguro que ese futuro será magnifico.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente, con confusión. Si bien agradecía aquellas palabras que eran una enseñanza clara y concisa ante la incertidumbre que podía sentir ahora o en cualquier punto de su vida, ¿Podría volver a casa? Esa duda aún no estaba resuelta y Sakura deseaba que lo fuera. ¿Podría volver a su hogar o no?, ¿Por qué era tan difícil que la gente le respondiera eso?

-Alora….me mandre a la casa mía—supuso Sakura en espera de que las palabras de la Madre Sultana fueran… _sí_.

Sin embargo las expresiones de Mito no cambiaron en lo absoluto.

-Aun tienes mucho que aprender, Sakura—retomo Mito con el mismo tono de voz, y las mismas expresiones, cosa que hizo temblar a Sakura producto de los nervios y el miedo porque, lo que fuera a escuchar, no fuera aquello que ella deseaba oír. –No retornarai mai viu a casa tua.

Sakura estuvo a punto de protestar más sabia que aquello no le serviría en cuanto vio a la Sultana Mito ponerse de pie. Con lágrimas en los ojos hizo la correspondiente reverencia y guardo silencio de pie junto a Kurenai. Si las palabras de Mito habían sido ciertas…solo había una persona que podía sacarla de allí.

 _El Sultan_ , pensó Sakura rezando silenciosamente porque su idea fuese cierta

* * *

El viaje a la capital del mundo, Konoha, había sido largo pese a los descansos que habían tomado y Andreu sabía que no podía quejarse ya que el protocolo de lo jenízaros decía claramente qué; mientras más pronto entiendan el deber más pronto podrán pelear y más tarde podrán morir. En el cuartel que estaba en las afueras de la capital los habían recibido dignamente más con una multitud de igual número de más jóvenes que habían llegado antes que ellos.

 _Sálvame…_

En su cabeza seguía resonando la voz de la hermosa chica a la que había salvado, esa pelirosa de rostro angelical que le había obsequiado un trozo de tela con que, a medias, había atado su cabello y que, bañado en el perfume de ella, ahora tenía atado a su muñeca como recordatorio constante de que tenía que buscarla y salvarla del palacio donde ella había dicho que estaría.

Los capitanes habían dividido al grupo en filas que se ubicaron frente a los escritorios de los miembros del alto mando donde debían dejar constancia de sus nuevos nombres…ya no serían quienes habían sido al momento de su deseo voluntaria de ser jenízaros. A partir de ese momento debían dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de cero.

-Siguiente.

El chico que estaba antes suyo en la fila dio su nuevo nombre y se retiró dejándole el espacio y la oportunidad a Andreu.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

Andreu no necesitaba pensarlo, un nuevo ser nacía ese día y él estaba listo para cambiar y ser ese nuevo muchacho, no, ese nuevo hombre que ahora sería un jenízaro de renombre. Ahora podría encontrar a su familia como siempre había deseado, Usaría el nombre de un conquistador.

-Nejí—respondió el pelicastaño de ojos perla.

 _Andreu ya no existe, Neji ha nacido_ , se dijo tras salir de la fila, camino a un nuevo destino.

* * *

El primer pensamiento de Sakura era que la llevarian al Harem como ya había mencionado Kurenai, más una mujer de cabello negro y corto llamada Shizune había aparecido anunciando que una tal _Madre Sultana Mikoto_ quería verla. Y ya que debía de computarse antes de ver al _Sultan_ , Sakura había cerrado la boca contra sus deseos por preguntar, ¿Cuántas Madres Sultanas había en el palacio?

En cuanto le abrieron las puertas los ojos de Sakura se aferraron al suelo como ya lo había hecho ante la presencia de la Madre Sultana Mito. Esta vez cerraría la boca y se comportaría. Aun no entendía las reglas de este palacio pero las aprendería si eso la hacía volver con su familia como tanto deseaba, tendría que actuar y fingirse tonta, pero sabía que podría hacerlo, lo sentía.

-¿Es ella?—preguntó una voz melodiosa que, supuso era la Sultana Mikoto.

No levanto la mirada pero, con solo escucharla, Sakura supo que la mujer ante ella era mucho más joven de lo que había sido la Sultana Mito.

-Si, Sultana—respondió Shizune que estaba a su derecha, y a su izquierda se encontraba Kurenai, -la Sultana Mito la hizo traer de una isla griega.

La simple alusión de su hogar trajo el sentimentalismo a Sakura quien deseo haber llorado como había hecho ante la Sultana Mito, más esta vez no lo haría, guardaría silencio y fingiría que era ajena a todo, más solo su corazón sabia la añoranza que sentía por su isla natal y por su familia a quien lloraba en silencio.

-Es lo que esperaría de la Sultana Mito—profirió Mito observando curiosa a la joven de cabellos rosa.

La mayoría de las mujeres en el harem o eran castañas, morenas, rubias o pelirrojas…pero pelirosa no había ni una sola, jamás lo había habido. Mikoto sabía muy bien del amor platónico que su hijo sentía por esa joven, lo notaba cada vez que ingresaba en sus aposentos y lo encontraba observando aquella pintura. La joven había sido traída a la fuerza como ella misma cuando había tenido su edad, si cooperaba en su favor Mikoto se encargaría de que fuese Sultana y con ello su poder estaría asegurado, así como el bienestar de su hijo.

No le convenía enemistarse con la chica y no lo haría.

-Mírame—pidió Mikoto a la joven.

Lentamente la pelirosa levanto la cara ante la que era la madre del Sultan. Mikoto claramente observo un rostro fino y hermoso, de piel blanca y encantadora, labios delicados, nariz perfecta, pestañas largas y bien cuidadas…y en cuanto Sakura abrió los ojos un par de esmeraldas que hacían bien de llamarse así por su brillo y encanto. Además la figura de la joven ya de por si era envidiable…excepto por el busto, pero Mikoto recordaba bien que ella misma había sido así a su edad, todo era cuestión de tiempo y embarazos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Mikoto.

-Sakura, Sultana—respondió la pelirosa con una reverencia

Mikoto asintió satisfecha al contemplarla asiduamente. Su hijo, y debía admitirlo, tenía un espléndido gusto para las mujeres, esa chicha era una auténtica maravilla…lástima que no pudiera privilegiarla como deseaba porque, de lo contrario, Mito aprovecharía la ocasión para volcar a la joven en su contra y eso no podría permitirlo.

-Es muy hermosa—elogió Mikoto. –Shizune, encárgate de que sea educada de la mejor forma posible—ordeno la madre del Sultana su criada más leal que asintió con una sonrisa, -se quedara en el harem con las demás pero en cuanto pase la noche con mi hijo…será una favorita.

Sin necesidad de hablar Sakura retrocedió, sin darle la espalda a la madre del Sultan, para retirarse en compañía de Kurenai y Shizune que la imitaron. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron y cerraron dejando salir a la joven, Mikoto sonrió. El futuro se abría para ella y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ser feliz…y de hacer feliz a su hijo. La joven, de la edad de su hijo, estaba en su plenitud para engendrar un hijo o cuantos Sasuke deseara.

 _Sakura_ , pensó Mikoto sumamente fascinada con la joven griega, _la próxima Sultana_.

* * *

El Harem no era como Sakura lo imaginaba.

No era una cárcel, prisión, ni nada parecido. Sino que un patio de mármol y seda decorado con oro que albergaba a jóvenes de belleza abrumadora ante las que Sakura se sentía palidecer. Kurenai y Shizune habían elogiado su conducta y comportamiento más Sakura sentía como le temblaban las piernas producto de los nervios y la inquietud. La madre del Sultan, la Sultana Mikoto, era preciosa, una belleza que le recordaba a su madre Mebuki por su aire severo.

Pero Sakura sabía, con solo haberla visto y escuchado, que ella solo buscaba el bienestar de su hijo mediante ella. Sakura, a su manera, quería lo mismo, si el Sultan estaba feliz podía devolver a su hogar, y ella quería volver con su familia.

-Kin—nombró Shizune a una joven del Harem que se acercó. –Haz espacio para la nueva.

De piel blanca y largo cabello negro y lio hasta las rodillas, claramente mayor que ella (de al menos dieciocho años), no parecía ser mala pero Sakura se sintió poca cosa ante ella producto de su belleza. Sujetándola suavemente del brazo, la pelinegra la coloco en la fila, a su lado, sin dejar de observarla.

¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara?, ¿Por qué la miraban tanto?

Sakura no entendía porque era objeto de atención de la mirada de todos cuantos la hubieran visto y sentía que también las observaban las demás jóvenes del Harem. _¿Qué hice?_ se preguntó Sakura silenciosamente.

-Asegúrense de que tenga ropas nuevas también—finalizo Shizune.

Sakura, con la mirada baja, intento pensar en qué hacer para disimular su nerviosismo. No era una persona naturalmente tranquila o pasiva, no tenía pensamientos negativos hacia nadie pero…le resultaba ya de por una odisea.

-Puede hacer lo que desee señorita Shizune—habló Kurenai haciendo que Shizune se detuviera y observara confundida, -esta chica no es como las demás. La Sultana Mito la hizo traer desde el otro lado del mundo—Shizune la observo con obviedad puesto que eso ya lo sabía.

Shizune sabía que Kurenai estaba del lado de la Sultana Mito, siempre lo estaría, era una cuestión de lealtad en base a acontecimientos sucedidos en el pasado que solo había sido visto por los muros del palacio…pero aun así no conseguía entenderse con esa mujer que siempre le llevaba la contraria a la única Madre Sultana del palacio y del mundo, la Sultana Mikoto.

-Es un regalo especial…para nuestro Sultan—finalizó Kurenai. –Ténganlo en cuenta y trátenla como corresponde—se retiró la Kurenai en compañía de Shizune aunque por caminos totalmente opuestos.

Sakura levanto la vista ligeramente viendo las miradas de odio que todas la dirigían producto de lo que Kurenai había dicho.

 _¿Es qué este día podría ser peor?_ , se preguntó bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 **PD:** perdón si tarde más pero ya que la historia solo esta en español hasta cierto punto resulta difícil hacer esto con regularidad pero lo intentare tanto como me sea posible. Si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor denla. agradezco mucho su aprobación :D gracias


	5. Chapter 4

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la serie "La Sultana Kösem" escrita y dirigida por Timur Savci. Ni sus personajes que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero los cambios de la trama, sus cambios y personajes de carácter secundario si son originales de mi persona.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Sakura acomodo el camisón de seda y gasa blanca, largo hasta el suelo, sobre su cuerpo tras haberse quitado la ropa y diadema, guardándolas en el cofre correspondiente para ella donde se encontraban las nueva joyas y vestidos que le habían sido dadas como, aparente, "favorita" del Sultan. Peino con sus manos su largo cabello rosa que forma suaves y ligeras ondas naturales, cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda.

Sabía que era objeto de crítica de parte de las demás concubinas que, sobre sus camas o vistiéndose igual que ella, no cesaban de observarla y comentar entre si sobre su persona y lo que podría agradarle al Sultan de ella. Sin dirigirles una mirada siquiera, acodo las sabanas de su cama y rápidamente se cubrió y acostó sobre el colchón.

Las camas moderadamente cómodas en el palacio solo estaban reservadas para los Pashas, las Sultanas, el príncipe y, más que nada, el Sultan. Las concubinas del Harem, y ella misma, se conformaban con dormir en colchones blandos y mullidos sobre los cuales tendían sabanas y un cobertor. Para Sakura no era nada del otro mundo, haciendo montañismo y durmiendo a la intemperie en compañía de su padre, se había acostumbrado a dormir sobre el duro suelo y en condiciones poco cómodas. Eso no la incomodaba.

-¿Fuiste traída para su majestad?—le pregunto una joven que ocupaba el colchón adyacente. Sino recordaba mal se llamaba _Amy_ –Que pérdida de tiempo. Habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas aquí en el harem, ¿Por qué la trajeron a ella?- se burló.

Las carcajadas de las demás de parte del resto no tuvieron el menor efecto en Sakura. Ella no deseaba estar allí, no tenía sentido responder a las agresiones con palabras, solo esperaría la mejor oportunidad para escapar y volver con su familia, eso era lo único importante para ella.

-Yo no pedí venir aquí. Quédense con _su_ Sultan—repuso Sakura únicamente.

Kin, que ocupaba el colchón contiguo, le hizo señas a su compañera, _Saraí_ , quien entendió el mensaje de lo que ella intentaba hacer.

-Aquí nadie está por voluntad—dijo ella, -no hay elección. ¿Ya viste a su majestad?

Sakura negó con poco interés, ya sabía que le estaban tendiendo una especie de trampa pero, ¿Estaba bien pensar tan negativamente desde el inicio? Aun no conocía a nadie allí, no tenía que hacerlo. Kin, sentada a su lado, le toco el brazo con fingida compasión que Sakura no noto.

-Cuando lo veas no te aterrorices—advirtió la pelinegra con voz asustada y dramática. –Eso lo hará aún más difícil.

Sakura, algo nerviosa por sus palabras, se alejó del tacto compasivo de Kin con un gesto ligeramente brusco, frunciendo el ceño y aparentando que aquello le daba igual.

-¿Y quién dijo que estoy asustada?—preguntó Sakura notoriamente molesta por el hecho de aludir que ella era cobarde o parecida a las demás chicas que allí se encontraban, observándola.

-Pero esa pobre joven estaba tan asustada…- murmuro Kin para sí misma con voz triste.

Las demás jóvenes, en las camas vecinas, se cubrían los labios para no reír al ver que la pelirosa poco a poco comenzaba a creer la historia que Kin estaba contando. Las peleas y enemistad en el Harem no era bien vistas, pero…un poco de diversión no estaba del todo mal, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué joven?—preguntó Sakura apartando las sabanas y el cobertor para sentarse y escuchar mejor a Kin.

Kin la chisto en el acto como si hubiera pronunciado algo sacrílego o prohibido que no debía de ser dicho por nada del mundo. Con el miedo pintado en el rostro, la pelinegra observo con miedo cada esquina de la habitación, como si alguien fuese a entrar de repente.

-Nadie puede escucharnos, o rodaran cabezas—advirtió Kin con voz tétrica ante la mirada de preocupación, no solo de Sakura, sino de las demás chichas que se encontraban detrás de ella y le seguían la corriente. Sakura asintió implemente al saber que debía de guardar silencio. -Nuestra majestad, Kami le otorgue larga vida, es enorme, como la cúpula del templo Nakano, es un anciano asqueroso…- gestualizo Kin con sus manos a son con su rostro que demostraba temor absoluto.

-Dicen que tiene cien años—coopero Amy a su lado igualmente con el mismo temor plasmado en el rostro

-No, no, tiene muchos más años—siguió Kin.

Sakura trago saliva disimuladamente ante la información que estaba recibiendo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era el Sultan?

-Dicen que usa la brujería para escapar de la muerte, continuo Kin, -y se alimenta de los corazones de las jóvenes, cada noche—se detuvo Kin.

Las demás tras ella se abrazaban entre sí con miedo haciendo que Sakura se sintiera aún más perturbada y nerviosa, se giró al creer oír risas, pero las tres jóvenes tras ella solo asintieron a modo de respuesta, con lastima en el rostros, tras haber ocultado a tiempo las risas que por poco y habían liberado. Sakura, observando a Kin de forma analítica, soltó la pregunta que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer.

-¿Y si escapo?

-Es imposible—respondió Kin con sinceridad, por primera vez en la noche y debido a que escapar del palacio era realmente algo que nadie conseguía hacer a menos que estuviera muerto, y en ese caso no tenía mucho sentido. –Solo una a podido—mintió nuevamente Kin, -cerro los ojos y nunca lo miró, se quedó arrodillada y quieta, sin mover un solo musculo…con el corazón apretado.

Sakura se alejó con medo en cuanto vio a Kin acercándosele, como si fuese un sabueso, para olerla falsamente con un gesto dramático.

-Su majestad la olfateo bien…y al ver que ella no reaccionaba la dejo partir—finalizó elocuentemente su relato Kin. –Kami tenga piedad de nosotros—añadió para mayor lastima y suspenso.

-Amén—pronunciaron las otras a modo de apoyo.

Sakura, ciertamente, no sabía si debía de creerles o no. Esas palabras y gestos dados por Kin le parecían simplemente irreales. Tendría que comprobar por si misma si el Sultan era así…pero de solo pensarlo sentía un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo.

* * *

Sasuke nunca se había sentido más aburrido en toda su vida.

Las pruebas de vestuario, que su madre personalmente vigilaba que fueran llevadas a cabo, resultaban mucho más entretenidas que el solo hecho de permanecer sentado observando a cinco mujeres que bailaban para él. Sabía muy bien que quien había ordenado eso era su madre, solo por ello no había ordenado que ellas se retiraran inmediatamente. Sus ojos, cansados y aburridos tras una larga jornada de asuntos políticos, se alejaban terminantemente de aquellas bellísimas mujeres que le parecían insignificantes, en lugar de ellos sus ojos viajaban a la pintura que, a solo unos pasos de su cama, era sostenida por un pedestal de oro que la exponía ligeramente con un lienzo cubriéndola a medias.

Una sonrisa ladina no pudo evitar formarse en su rostro al imaginarla a ella, allí, sentada a su lado, sonriéndole únicamente a él. Daria cualquier cosa en el mundo por conocerla, por interactuar con ella y sentir aún más enamorado de lo que ya estaba con solo verla retratada en esa pintura.

El amor estaba prohibido para un gobernante, rey o Sultan, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En todos los años que llevaba vivo, su única razón de vida era sobrevivir junto a su hermano, y ahora que se encontraba solo; únicamente peleaba por ser un buen gobernante que dejara su nombre en la historia. No había visto sentido en el romance ni en el amor, y había tenido oportunidad para intentarlo de haberlo deseado. Pero ahora solo estaba seguro de una cosa; estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de Sakura.

Desganado por el _"espectáculo"_ que protagonizaban esas mujeres, le hizo una seña con los ojos a Orochimaru que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta como testigo de que se había llevado a cabo la voluntad de la madre del Sultan. Se acercó a su Sultan en cuanto lo vio notoriamente aburrido:

-¿Cuándo terminara esto?—preguntó Sasuke con un tinte de molestia en su voz. –Quiero dormir, estoy cansado.

Orochimaru sabía muy bien que esa clase de escenas mundanas no eran del agradado del joven y nuevo Sultan, de hecho el problema para la Sultana Mito y la Sultana Mikoto era que el Sultan jamás había intimado con una mujer y por ende representaba un problema que no hubiera un próximo heredero, él ya tenía la edad suficiente pero…no el interés.

-En unos momentos, majestad—concluyó Orochimaru alejándose en reversa hacia la puerta.

Haciendo una seña con los ojos a las jóvenes que hasta entonces tocaban la música con la que bailaban las cinco jóvenes. Las músicas, cargando sus instrumentos se retiraron con lentitud en compañía de cuatro de las jóvenes dejando únicamente a la que, de manera central, había estado bailando y que decidió quedarse en la habitación. Sasuke levanto su mirada, que hasta entonces, y nuevamente, había concentrado en el retrato que podía observar claramente. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que esta vez no estaba solo…una de las cinco bailarinas se había quedado y lo observaba con interés.

La joven, que según veía tenia uno o dos años más que él, se desprendió del corto bolero orado que llevaba por sobre el vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo sin el menor cuidado. Sasuke bajo la cabeza en el acto…sabía muy bien lo que ella haría pero él no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

-Majestad—habló ella con voz suave y seductora tras haber desabrochado el cinturón de tela que apegaba el vestido a sus caderas, -su fiel súbdita, Guren, solo desea complacerlo.

Ella desabrocho la unión del vestido sobre su hombro derecho y sostuvo la tela entre sus manos…solo necesitaba soltarla y se encontraría desnuda ante su Sultan, estaba a nada de hacerlo…

-Es suficiente—demando Sasuke elevando la voz, antes de que las cosas avanzaran a un punto que él no deseaba.

Guren, sorprendida por las palabras del Sultan, sostuvo la tela del vestido contra su cuerpo en espera de que hubiera oído mal, pero la expresión en su rostro decía lo contrario, Él no la quería a ella.

-Majestad, ¿no le gusto?—preguntó Guren sintiendo que el problema era suyo y no del Sultan.

-Retirare—ordenó Sasuke sin levantarla vista hacia ella.

En el pasillo, fuera de la habitación, Orochimaru y Shizune esperaban atentamente escuchar algún gemido procedente de la habitación para dar fiel testimonio de que su Sultan no tenía problema alguno como para intimar con una mujer…cuando las puertas se abrieron para sorpresa de ellos.

Guren apareció completamente vestida, igual que como había entrado, y con la mirada baja e inundada de silenciosas lágrimas. Shizune se le aproximo inmediatamente en cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras ella. La sujeto del brazo y observo con compasión ante las abnegadas lagrimas que deseaban salir de los ojos de la joven pelimorada.

-Guren, ¿Qué paso?—preguntó Shizune.

La pelimorada se encogió de hombros sencillamente, aun sorprendida por lo que había sucedido y por como ella había fallado tras años de haber sido educada para ser una mujer la que nadie pudiera negarse. No cesaba de preguntarse en su mente, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-No lo sé…creo que su majestad es un poco tímido—se atrevió a sugerir.

Orochimaru la observo notoriamente molesto por su suposición. Inferir algo negativo sobre la familia real era un error que nadie debía de cometer. Realmente era una suerte que el Sultan no hubiera aceptado a esa joven o de lo contrario todo resultaría demasiado problemático para todos en el palacio. La mujer que entrara en la cama del Sultan debía de ser claramente elegida por la Madre Sultana…no solo por su belleza.

-Impertinente—la acusó Orochimaru ante lo que ella había osado decir, -vete ahora.

Absorta en su tristeza, contenida hasta ese entonces, Guren asintió y se retiró de manera silenciosa, atravesando los largos pasillos en solitario, ocultando su dolor tanto como podía. Llego al Harem y se tendió sobre la que era su cama, ocultando el rostro en la almohada y llorando tan silenciosamente como le era posible. Sakura levanto la cabeza de la almohada al creer oído algo y se dio cuenta que una de las camas, anteriormente vacía, hora era habitada por una joven que lloraba silenciosamente.

¿Acaso el palacio en el que estaba, además de prisión de oro y joyas, era un lugar de lágrimas y dolor?

Sakura comenzaba a creer que sí.

* * *

El nuevo día se alzaba glorioso, con un sol radiante que iluminaba todo…un día idóneo para salvar a su hijo y Mei lo haría.

Estaba esperando la llegada de su criada Anko para que esta pudiera enviar la carta que había escrito destinada a Rasa Sabaku. La única forma de asegurarla vida de su hijo era sentarlo en el trono que ahora era de Sasuke; tendría que asesinarlo para asegurar la vida de su hijo…y sabía que era capaz de hacer eso y más. Yosuke, a varios pasos de ella, jugaba en compañía de Rin que, siendo unos años mayor, se entretenía recogiendo flores.

Esos dos niños eran su todo en el mundo tras la muerte de su amado Sultan quien, por órdenes de la Sultana Mito, había ordenado la ejecución de Itachi, su primogénito…su orgullo. Aparto su mente de pensamientos negativos en cuanto vio a Anko caminar hacia ella con pasos presurosos.

-Mi Sultana— se inclinó la peli morada con el debido respeto.

-Espero que traigas buenas noticias, Anko—inició Mei con su habitual seriedad que, en contraste con su increíble belleza, la hacía una mujer físicamente inalcanzable para el mundo

Anko asintió inmediatamente.

-Chōjūrō Pasha fue a ver al rebelde Rasa Sabaku como usted lo pidió—respondió aceptando, por lo bajo y con la mirada atenta para que nadie viera, la carta al interior del contener que la Sultana Mei le estaba entregando, -y el en persona se encargó de trasmitirle a Rasa que aceptábamos todas sus condiciones…a cambio de su ayuda.

Mei sabía que las precauciones eran extremas puesto que, las únicas o únicos espectadores de esa conversación eran sus sirvientas que vigilaban a Yosuke y Rin que jugaban animadamente. Pero Mei no planeaba arriesgarse, ya había perdido a uno de sus hijos una vez…eso nunca volvería a pasar.

-Cuento con él—pronuncio Mei con gusto y seguridad.

De manera involuntaria una ladina sonrisa maliciosa y de confianza se plasmó en su rostro al saber que, en su luchar por darle el trono a su hijo…no se encontraba sola como creía. De ser una joven traída al Harem a los dieciséis años, esposa legal del Sultan y madre de tres de sus hijos…ahora era una mujer diplomática que sabía cómo defenderse sola, y todo gracias a su inteligencia.

-Sabaku dispone de veinte mil hombres—prosiguió Anko dando detalladamente cada información que Chōjūrō le había confiado para entregarle a la Sultana Mei. –Prometió que destronaría al Sultan Sasuke y pondría en el trono al príncipe Yosuke.

Mei asintió notoriamente satisfecha y complacida emocionalmente con las palabras dadas por Anko, por el trabajo diplomático hecho por Chōjūrō y por la ayuda que sería brindada por Rasa Sabaku.

-La suerte está echada—se expresó Mei, -una sangrienta guerra nos espera; o llegamos al trono…o somos asesinados—espetó con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

Para llegar al trono…había que cruzar una tormenta conformada por lava, fuego y cenizas…y Mei estaba más que dispuesta a quemarse.

* * *

Tras la noche de miedo, cuentos de horror y temores, Sakura apenas y había conseguido dormir, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque no paraba de pensar en qué clase de hombre era el Sultan. El único modelo de hombre que ella deseaba encontrar en su vida era alguien como su padre, honesto, sincero, de buenos sentimientos y que no fuese malvado o cruel. No le servía de nada intentar imaginarse junto al nuevo Sultan pues no dejaría que su corazón albergara sentimientos de carácter romántico por nadie, no hasta volver a su hogar.

-Es apenas una niña, me da lástima—murmuró Kin.

Escuchaba claramente como todas en el Harem seguían hablando de ella, criticando su físico y burlándose a su coste. Deseaba no demostrar nada pero, le dolía ser objeto de crítica sin dar motivos para ello. Había una joven nueva en el Harem, una que no había viso el día anterior, se llamaba Guren y le parecía muy bonita aunque claramente era mayor que ella. La había visto llegar llorando durante la noche, solo unos momentos después de que todas se hubieran quedado dormidas. No tenía idea de quien era pero, ahora, se sentía incomoda mientras la pelimorada la mantenía la mirada fija, como si supiera quien era y la odiara a la misma vez,

Kin se encontraba sentada junto a Guren contándole como había llegado esa chica pelirosa al Harem…y Guren no podía evitar expresar su recelo hacia Sakura con una expresión de molesta en su rostro. El sueño de Guren era ser una favorita, estar en el cama del Sultan y alumbrar un príncipe…más la noche anterior el guapo Sultan se había negado a ella, rompiéndole el corazón. Y ahora se enteraba que la mujer que él quería era esa niñata flacucha, ¿Qué tenía esa pelirosa que ella no tuviera?

Después de haber escuchado la explicación de Kin, Guren se puso de pie y rápidamente camino hacia Sakura quien se encontraba sentada totalmente sola y sumida en sus pensamientos. La pelirosa levanto la vista al ver a Guren de pie frente a ella observándola con burla, tras ella se encontraba Kin, Amy y otra joven cuyo nombre no sabía.

-No tiene pechos—se burló Guren haciendo que Sakura, de un modo u otro, se pusiera de pie.

Sakura no respondió pero dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, más el agarre de Guren en uno de sus brazos se impidió.

-No tiene nada—siguió Kin,

-Como si ya no quedaran mujeres en el mundo—se burló Guren.

En otra situación Sakura no se hubiera sentido tan mal, pero tenía que verlas a todas, todos los días mientras estuviera allí y esas burlas ya eran demasiado para su persona. No le gustaba ser protegida ni nada pero, y sabiendo que había encargadas en el Harem, Sakura deseo que alguien apareciera para ayudarla.

-¡Déjenla tranquila!—entró Kurenai de pronto, -ella no es como ustedes.

Sakura respiro tranquila al ver llegar Kurenai ya que, sus acosadoras, se alejaron de ella en el acto producto de aquella orden. La pelinegra cargaba el mismo gatito gordo que Sakura recordaba haber visto salir de los aposentos de la Sultana Mito, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah, Tora.

-La rodean como si fuese una criatura enjaulada—critico Kurenai con la voz notoriamente enfurruñada al haber presenciado ese espectáculo. –Aléjense—demando.

Guren, por lo bajo, observo a Sakura con rabia ante el favoritismo que ya tenía con la gente del Harem. ¿Qué diablos tenía esa niñata que ella no tuviera?, ¿Por qué, y llevando apenas un día en el Harem, debía de tener cosas que ella no había tenido?

-Sakura, ven—le indico Kurenai.

Sujetándose la falda del vestido para descender del área que dividía la estancia de las concubinas con el camino, la pelirosa casi corrió para seguir a Kurenai. En ese momento solo quería escapar de allí.

* * *

Kurenai y ella llevaban minutos caminando a paso presuroso y Sakura no tenía ni idea hacia donde iba. Sus ojos se centraban en el gatito gordo que sostenía Kurenai, o eso a penas y podía decirse pues el gatito se mostraba aburrido en sus brazos, por no decir incómodo. Escuchaba la explicación dada por Kurenai sobre el origen de ese gatito y su nombre y, bla, bla, bla, bla. Sabía que Kurenai solo parloteaba porque había algo más que deseaba hacer, pero Sakura no sabía que era _eso_.

La pelinegra se detuvo de golpe sobresaltándola.

Sakura dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba Kurenai cuando un joven y gallardo soldado cruzo el pasillo mirando intensamente a la atractiva pelinegra que, como gesto cómplice, le guiño un ojo. Sakura no era ciega y noto lo que Kurenai iba a hacer, pero no del todo. Apenas y alcanzo a sostener a Tora que fue puesto en sus brazos esporádicamente por obra de Kurenai que, arreglándose el cabello y acomodándose el escote, se preparaba para su _"tiempo libre"_.

-Ya vuelvo—pronuncio Kurenai únicamente.

Viendo partir a Kurenai, que desapareció al doblar en la esquina del pasillo, Sakura que abrazaba a Tora entre sus brazos, la siguió lentamente para asegurarse de que no era oída por ella si es que estaba cerca. Pegada a la pared de la mejor manera que le era posible y siendo silenciosa como el felino que llevaba en brazos, Sakura espió a Kurenai que se besaba en compañía del guapo y desconocido soldado que ella había visto pasar.

 _Así que tiene sus secretos_ , pensó Sakura para si con una maquiavélica idea en su mente inocente. Ya tenía un medio con el cual obtener algo de su estadía en el palacio, la ayuda de Kurenai a cambio de guardar su _pequeño secreto_ …

Bajo la mirada al gordo gatito en sus brazos y vio que, en efecto y como suponía, tenía un collar alrededor del cuello, pero no cualquier collar ya que la correa de tela no solo parecía estar hecha de terciopelo y seda purpura, sino que además tenía en el centro una enorme piedra que, a sus ojos por lo menos, parecía ser una amatista, sabe Kami de cuantos quilates.

Sus pensamientos distractores evitaron que se diera cuenta de que el felino en sus brazos hacia intento de saltar, liberándose de su agarre y emprendiendo camino por el pasillo ante la incrédula mirada de ella que no sabía muy bien que hacer. La isla de Tinos era un lugar en el cual había convivido con una alta gama de animales, principalmente perros y caballos, así como ciervos y otros animales que iniciaban una lista de animales que solía ver junto a su padre y su hermana, pero no recordaba haber tratado con gatos en los dieciséis años de vida que tenía.

¿Cómo pensaba tratar con un felino?

Un maullido del felino no hizo más que ponerla aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Shhh- intentó silenciarlo, riéndose de sí misma por la situación que estaba atravesando. -Vuelve aquí.

Lo siguió inmediatamente llamándolo por su nombre de la forma más baja posible para no ser oído pese a que prácticamente nadie rondará los pasillos como para lograr escucharla. Sus pasos la llevaban por pasillos más y más alejados que no conocía en lo absoluto y en los que podía perderse, estaba segura.

-Tora- lo llamó un poco más fuerte al verse sola en el pasillo.

Un maullido pareció responder a su petición. La pelirosa levanto la cabeza hacia una pared de piedra que tenía un hueco rectangular a unos veinte centímetros del techo de donde parecía haber provenido aquel maullido.

-¿Tora?- lo nombró esperanzada de que no hubiera imaginado el audible maullido del felino.

Pese a que este no se repitió como ella hubiera esperado, esto no logro desalentarla como para olvidar que Kurenai la había dejado a cargo de ese felino.

Apoyo una de sus manos sobre los ladrillos de mármol que más sobresalían, y se sujetó de ellos intentando trepar o subir lo suficiente para mirar por aquel hueco y asegurarse que Tora estuviera allí. Volvió a repetir la acción sobre otro ladrillo que estaba más arriba pero este emitió un crujido que la hizo soltarse en el acto…

Se soltó de la pared de piedra y vio como esta, en el acto inmediato con lo que había hecho, comenzó a girar sobre su eje para abrir un oscuro pasadizo secreto en el cual no alumbraba luz alguna que le asegurará un lugar seguro. Sin embargo prefirió entrar a quedarse afuera, una puerta era una puerta y puede que no tuviera oportunidad de encontrar una salida para su escape como seguramente podría hacerlo ahora. Y así ingresó escuchando la pared de mármol cerrarse detrás de ella como una trampa.

Pero algo en su corazón le dijo que aquello no podía ser una trampa...

Tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Sakura se dio cuenta de que ese pasadizo conectaba con una especie de jardín ya que sintió la luz del sol sobre su rostro instantáneamente tras entrar.

Parpadeo confundida por sentir la luz del sol impidiéndole ver a donde iba haciendo que chocara contra un...¿arbusto?, eso parecía ser ya que, cuando se restregó los ojos para ver correctamente vio varias flores de jazmín en aquel alto arbusto que la separaba del misterioso jardín que aún no lograba ver.

¿Cómo es que existía un lugar así en un palacio ese?

No se respondió esa incógnita ya que, haciendo a un lado las ramas y hojas para no quebrarlas, comenzó a salir del lugar que hasta entonces había ocupado tras ese arbusto de flores dulces y aromáticas. El sol no brillaba con tanta intensidad como la había parecido ya que el cielo estaba algo nublado, permitiendo el ingresó de los rayos más débiles y mínimos en el misterioso jardín secreto que entonces fue expuesto a sus ojos:

Había visto dibujos y pinturas sobre los campos elíseos, aquel lugar que, según la mitología griega, se hallaba cruzando el rio Lete, donde solo los dioses podían ir...un paraíso terrenal, y es que eso es lo que parecía aquel jardín totalmente formado por columnas del antiguo estilo griego de las cuales se entretejían enredaderas, arbustos, y toda clase de plantas y flores silvestres había y por haber que ella pudiera haber conocido o imaginado siquiera.

Estudiando el lugar e intentando no parecer tan sorprendido como lo estaba, Sakura concluyo que el " _jardín secreto_ " era bastante pequeño para ser un jardín real como los que había en el exterior del palacio. Pero parecía realmente espacioso. Inclusive había una enorme fuente en el centro del jardín la cual reflejaba la luz del sol pese al enrejado de oro que cubría el techo e impedía parte del ingreso de la luz solar.

Era el lugar más relajante y perfecto que hubiera esperado ver en su vida...

Un jardín que más bien parecía un palco muy antiguo pero extremadamente bien conservado. Se acercó al borde del palco esperando encontrar un punto de huida pero lo único que vio fue un precipicio que terminaba en un rio que, de lanzarse en picada, la conduciría a una muerte segura.

La gruesa enredadera aferrada a la pared al lado del palco le parecía tentadora. Había trepado arboles decenas de veces, incluso descalza, no le complicaría nada subir y cruzar el techo para salir de allí, lejos de aquel palacio que pese a su belleza no era otra cosa para ella que una prisión.

-Vamos, Sakura—se animó a sí misma, sujetándole la falda y apartándola de sus piernas para sostenerse de las ramas y comenzar a subir. El hecho de que sus zapatos fueran casi planos lo haría más fácil.

Apoyo su pie más arriba y siguió trepando. _Puedo hacerlo_ , se dijo…

* * *

El día había sido muy ajetreado para Sasuke, los asuntos políticos eran tremendamente agotadores ya que apenas y podía opinar producto de la lealtad que muchos de los Pashas tenían para con su abuela Mito. Ella era un problema del cual no podía deshacerse.

Sin más nada que hacer, y en solitario, se dirigió a su jardín secreto luego de dos días seguidos en que había sido objeto de juego de parte de todos en el palacio. Quería relajarse un poco con el aire plenamente natural que podía sentirse en ese especifico lugar del palacio que le evocaba tan buenos recuerdos del pasado, cuando todo era más fácil…

Frunció el ceño en cuanto entro al ver a alguien trepando por una de las enredaderas que allí había. Era una mujer, una tremendamente singular porque Sasuke jamás recordaba haber visto a nadie tan osado como para hacer eso, y tenía a una hermanita que casualmente era una rebelde con demasiado carácter; Rin.

Se acercó lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de ella que, vestida de un rosa pálido casi angelical y con una entereza que no recordaba haber visto jamás, había capturado por completo su atención. Observo como ella se apartaba la falda para trepar sin reparo demasiado en donde pisaba, claramente deseosa por escapar del palacio…igual que él.

-No pises ahí—le advirtió con certera atención en ella.

Sakura, que hasta entonces se había concentrado tanto en trepar como para percibir la llegada de quien le estaba hablando, volteó el rostro por la sorpresa y perdió el equilibrio que había mantenido y que la hizo soltarse de la enredadera.

En medio de la caída de su cuerpo, el cual emprendió una caída hacia atrás, sintió las manos de ese extraño posarse en su cintura para evitar que cayera y se lastimara en el proceso. Por más ridículo que sonara, cayó sentada sobre el suelo de piedra haciendo que sus glúteos y muslos recibieran el golpe, cosa que en realidad no la afecto, pero el peso de él la había seguido al intentar ayudarla.

Se sujetó de los hombros de él al sentirlo caer pesadamente sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos para no aplastarla con su peso, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la comprometida posición en la cual se hallaban: _Ella_ , con las piernas a un costado del cuerpo de él y con la falda de su vestido levantada exponiendo parte de su piel, hasta cinco centímetros por sobre las rodillas, sus manos firmemente sujetas a los hombros de él, y _el desconocido_ tumbado sobre ella, sostenía su peso con sus brazos.

 _¿Cómo llegue a esto?,_ se preguntó Sakura sin poder evitar golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano, mentalmente claro.

Sasuke se quejó contra el cuello de ella al sentir el impacto de los cuerpos de ambos sobre el suelo de piedra, cosa que volvió más lenta su reacción de lo que él tenía previsto...irguió lentamente su espalda, apoyando sus brazos sobre el suelo para verla a los ojos encontrándose con quien más había anhelado ver.

 _Sakura_ , pensó a medida que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al ver el confundido rostro de ella.

Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda lo observaban con confusión y sus rojos labios, entreabiertos, captaron inmediatamente su atención. Su largo cabello rosa, como las flores de cerezo, estaba esparcido por el suelo, arremolinándose debajo de ella. El retrato que él poseía era la mejor representación artística de ella pero...Kami, era tan hermosa, aún más que en pintura, que se sintió como un iluso mortal que contemplaba la belleza de la mismísima Venus, la representación misma de la belleza.

-Eres tú...- alcanzó a murmurar entre su enorme sorpresa y alegría al verla por fin, pero sin darse cuenta que tal reacción no había hecho sino hacerla enfadar.

Frunciendo el ceño a causa de presenciar una reacción tan poco adecuada ante su persona, Sakura no pudo evitar empujar el pecho del desconocido en el acto para alejarlo de ella y así conseguir ponerse de pie. Alejándolo en el acto por la fuerza del golpe, la pelirosa apoyo sus manos sobre el suelo para proceder a sentarse y voltear a ver al sorprendido extraño que parecía no entender su reacción.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó bruscamente al voltear a verlo.

La rapidez de su pregunta sin duda lo había desconcertado abruptamente ya que este, totalmente sorprendido, no se atrevió a contestarle, alentándola a ponerse de pie finalmente al igual que él, marcando tres pasos que los separaban entre sí.

-Por favor no les digas—pidió ella desconcertándolo todavía más.

Sasuke parpadeo confundido ante su reacción. Nunca imagino que ella fuera tan...¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara hiriente? ah, sí, enérgica y temperamental. Pero eso no era malo, al contrario, le hacía sentir bien de cierto modo que ella tuviera un carácter lo bastante fuerte como para defenderse sola.

-¿A quién?—preguntó intentando no parecer tan fascinado por ella ni por su abrumadora belleza.

-A todas ellas, Kurenai y las demás brujas—respondió ella inmediatamente recordando las cosas que había vivido en menos de dos días, no quería estar allí y seguir escuchando más cosas malas sobre su persona, -prométemelo—pidió expresando su miedo con sus ojos.

Al contemplar aquellos bellísimos orbes esmeralda, Sasuke únicamente fue capaz de asentir. Ella le parecía verdaderamente un ángel encarnado. Toda ella era aún más de lo que él había imaginado; era aún más hermosa, su voz era aún más melodiosa y su carácter era aún más encantador.

Sakura suspiro más tranquila al ver que él no estaba en su contra, pero inmediatamente e encamino al bacón con paso presuroso, volteando a verlo para pedir su ayuda. Él no podía ser como el resto, él debía de ser capaz de ayudarla como nadie más había podido hacerlo.

-Dime, ¿Qué hay más allá de esto?, ¿Puedo escapar?—preguntó ella con toda la esperanza posible obnubilando su inocente corazón que está dispuesta a todo con tal de volver con su familia y huir del Sultan.

Escuchando sus palabras y notando sus deseos por huir…Sasuke hubiera deseado ayudarla pero incluso para el resultaba imposible escapar. Nadie podía escapar de esa prisión de oro y joyas que llevaba por nombre palacio. Él lo había intentado decenas de veces y había fracasado.

-¿Por qué quieres escapar?—le pregunto genuinamente interesado.

No tenía idea de cómo es que ella estaba aquí y lo único que se le ocurría pensar era que, el prometido regalo de coronación que su abuela había mencionado…era ella. Apreciaba el regalo pero jamás hubiera deseado que ella estuviese ahí en contra de su voluntad, como si fuese una esclava.

-Fui traída aquí contra mi voluntad—rebelo ella, -para el Sultan, el rey—enfatizo con la voz plasmada de disgusto. –Dicen que es un hombre horrible, que se come el corazón de las mujeres y a mí también me va a comer—finalizo ella dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja notoriamente confundido por sus palabras. ¿Quién le había dicho todo eso?

No le sorprendería que ella pensara mal de su persona si la habían traído a la fuerza pero, ¿Qué motivos tenia para pensar de él de esa manera? Realmente estaba confundido por sus palabras.

-No es horrible—fue lo único que dijo Sasuke tras escucharla y sin poder sentirse molesto ante semejantes insultos que no iban sino dirigidos hacia él.

Sakura volteo a verlo sorprendida por sus palabras y se le acerco inmediatamente. Él debía de poder ayudarla.

-¿Lo conoces?—preguntó sorprendida ante las palabras que el escasamente y había dicho, -¿es verdad que se alimenta de corazones jóvenes?

-¿De corazones jóvenes?—repitió el incrédulo y divertido por sus suposiciones.

¿Dónde y cómo había escuchado todas esas cosas?, ¿Quién le había dicho todas esas locuras?

-Había una joven, solo quedo ella—inició Sakura, -se arrodillo y cubrió su cabeza, el Sultan la olfateo y se fue—explicó ella dirigiendo nuevamente su vista hacia el balcón que era, por ahora, su único y más peligroso medio de escape.

Sasuke se abstuvo de reírse tras haberla escuchado. ¿Qué clase de historias circulaban por él harem? Le hubiera gustado ser una mosca en la pared para saber qué cosas se decían de él porque lo que acababa de escuchar era totalmente irrisorio. Se acercó a ella al verla estudiar el enorme precipicio que iniciaba frente al balcón.

-Cuidado—le advirtió colocándose a su lado, -puedes caer.

-Entonces, dime. ¿Qué debería hacer?—preguntó ella nuevamente, más que impaciente por escapar de ese palacio. –Ayúdame—pidió.

Había conseguido esconder sus emociones ante la Madre Sultana Mikoto porque evocaba el recuerdo de su madre, pero no podía evitar ser sincera con él que por primera vez estaba hablando con ella con una sinceridad que nadie más le había mostrado.

Sasuke la observo unos instantes antes de desviar su mirada hacia el precipicio que desembocaba en el balcón.

-Es mejor que vuelvas—le sugirió Sasuke únicamente volteando a verla, -si se enteran de que te fuiste te meterán en un saco y te arrojaran al mar—advirtió el sabiendo que aquello si podía pasarle.

-¿Al mar?—preguntó ella totalmente asustada.

Sakura, anonadada, se despegó del Balcón y sentó sobre el suelo con la mirada triste ante lo que escucho de él. Él si estaba siendo sincero y le estaba diciendo con toda claridad aquello que podía pasarle si intentaba huir en ese momento. Se abrazó a sí misma y suspiro intentando contener las lágrimas que sin duda alguna deseaban salir de sus ojos.

-Virgen Maria por favor…- murmuró para sí misma con la voz quebrada. -¡No!—volteo a verlo, molesta, -yo solo quiero volver a mi hogar donde me esperan mi padre, mi madre y mi hermanita.

Sasuke, claramente preocupado por ella, se sentó a su lado y abrazo ligeramente.

Había muchas personas importantes en su vida, principalmente su madre, su hermano Yosuke y su hermana Rin…pero de todos ellos lo que menos deseaba era que Sakura no llorara, se le oprimía el corazón de solo verla. Deseo ayudarla pero incluso él estaba con las manos atadas respecto a ese asunto, ni siquiera él podía escapar del palacio como tanto deseaba desde que era niño.

-Nadie podrá lastimarte mientras yo esté aquí, Sakura—prometió él, besándole la frente.

Sakura levanto la mirada, hasta entonces dedicada a sus propias lágrimas, en cuanto escucho a ese desconocido pronunciar su nombre. ¿Cómo sabía quién era ella?, ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Lo observo fijamente y con desconfianza, soltándose del abrazo en que él la estaba reconfortando.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—preguntó ella con clara desconfianza.

Sasuke, ocultando su sorpresa ante su pregunta, y pensando tan rápidamente como le era posible, encontró la respuesta idónea para ocultar quien era realmente.

-Tu nombraste a Kurenai—inició él con toda la naturalidad del mundo ante la mirada de ella, -ella me lo dijo. Dijo que una rebelde y salvaje leona había arribado al Harem—se buró el logrando hacerla sonreír por lo bajo.

Ella asintió más tranquila por su respuesta, pero aun afligida por ser poco menos que una prisionera en aquel hermoso lugar que, de otro modo, podría haber disfrutado y vislumbrado con otros ojos. Para ella, por ahora, no era sino una prisión que la alejaba de todo y todos a quienes amaba, y todo por culpa del Sultan.

-Ella es la salvaje—se rio siguiéndole la corriente a él, -yo solo me defiendo—apretó las manos nerviosa al saber que Kurenai seguramente le reprocharía el haber desaparecido…además de haber perdido a Tora a quien, inicialmente, había buscado. –Por favor, ayúdame…te lo ruego, sálvame— pidió nuevamente con mirada compasiva. –Sácame de aquí.

Sabiendo que, de no responderle de alguna forma, ella no se quedaría tranquila, Sasuke la ayudo a ponerse de pie, sujetando cálidamente las manos de ella entre las suyas sin que ninguno de los dos apartara sus ojos del otro.

-Te ayudare—aseguró el ante la mirada de ella quien sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos, agradecida por su sinceridad. –Vuele al Harem. Encontraré una solución antes de que el Sultan te escoja—mintió. –Velare por ti, lo prometo—aseguró siendo que esto último si era algo que haría a toda costa, pasara lo que pasara.

Lo primero que haría esa noche, o cuando tuviera la oportunidad, seria llamarla a sus aposentos para infundirle confianza y hacerla sentir mejor. No necesitaba nada más que conocerla y ayudarla tanto como le fuera posible…aunque para desgracia de ambos él no podía ayudarla a escapar…no cuando ni siquiera él podía escapar. Él tampoco deseaba que ella estuviera ahí contra su voluntad, quería que ella fuera feliz y libre…y solo la dejaría quedarse si ella era feliz, de lo contrario; no.

Ella asintió agradecida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó genuinamente interesada en saber más de él.

Ya le había dado a saber su preocupación por su familia, su deseo de escapar de ese palacio, su miedo a Kurenai y a las demás brujas que dirigían el Harem, por no decir de a Guren y Kin. Ahora quería saber más de él quien, desinteresadamente, le ofrecía su ayuda, su hombro, su apoyo incondicional.

Sasuke titubeo muy brevemente, _¿Qué le digo?_ Se preguntó casi entre la espada y la pared…no podía decir Sasuke o ella sabría, de una u otra forma, quien era él. _¿Qué le digo?_

-Bagti—dijo sencillamente recordando el seudónimo que solía usar.

Eso no era mentira, como escritor y poeta apasionado, así como lector asiduo de las grandes crónicas y novelas históricas, firmaba cada documento privado y de su autoría como Bagti

-¿Bacti?—preguntó Sakura porque creyó no haberlo escuchado bien.

-Bagti—pronunció él, claramente divertido, y con énfasis en las palabras para que ella lo siguiera.

-¿Bagdi?—pronuncio más bien para sí misma, dándose cuenta en el acto de su error al pronunciarlo, -Bagti—pronunció correctamente sonriéndole a él que asintió conforme.

Ambos, inconscientemente, mantenían unidas una de sus manos, absortos en el contacto de las miradas y de cómo calaban entre si de un modo en que no entendían.

-¿Y por qué me ayudaras Bagti?—preguntó sinceramente y resaltando con humor su nombre al preguntarle, -¿Tienes familia?

El asintió, tenía alguien a quien había perdido y por quien deseaba huir, el motivo por el cual sentía más pesado el trono y el hecho de intentar proteger tan desesperadamente a su hermano Yosuke.

-La tuve, un hermano…pero lo perdí hace tiempo—mencionó nostálgico. –Yo también deseo escapar.

Tocada emocionalmente por el hecho de que, él, que estaba ayudándola desinteresadamente, hubiera perdido a quien era su familia, Sakura no pudo evitar levantar una de sus manos y acariciarle el rostro ligeramente, sorprendiéndolo.

-Entonces escapemos juntos—le sugirió ella igualmente dispuesta a ayudarlo a él como lo había hecho él al prometerle escapar de allí. –Si fuiste traído aquí a la fuerza como yo…escapemos juntos.

Sasuke sonrió ante su sugerencia.

Que más hubiera deseado él que escapar, empezar una vida nueva lejos de tantos problemas y complicaciones emocionales…una vida nueva con ella a su lado, pero por desgracia las cosas no eran tan sencillas, no eran nada de sencillas en realidad. Las vidas de ambo eran un juego para los demás, un juego del que ninguno de los dos podía escapar.

-Quizá—respondió muy de acuerdo con esa idea, -pero ahora vuelve o sabrán que no estas—le recordó.

Sabiendo que, esta vez, no estaba sola en ese enorme palacio en que todos a su alrededor parecían ser enemigos, Sakura sonrió como no lo había hecho desde su captura. Esta vez lo tenía a él para protegerla como nadie más lo había hecho…y ella por primera vez, en esa prisión de oro y joyas, no sentía miedo. No tenía miedo.

Soltó su mano de la de él, sin darse cuenta del contacto que habían mantenido hasta ese entonces, y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar por el cual había entrado. Esta vez con más seguridad y confianza, no en sí misma, sino en el futuro y en lo que le traería el porvenir y la providencia.

-La salida es por ahí.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke que le indico la puerta del otro lado, un espacio abierto que parecía más seguro que el cruce a través del arbusto de jazmín por el cual había ingresado inicialmente. Sin desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro, que le confería tanta paz a Sasuke, Sakura se retiró no sin antes voltear a verlo en varias ocasione…temiendo que él no fuera real, que el sentimiento que había latido en su corazón por él, por aquellos breves instantes, no fuera real. Pero el palpitar de su corazón decía lo contrario.

 _Si fue real_ , pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, separados pero con el mismo pensamiento en la mente. _Esto es real…_

* * *

 **PD:** por fin ha sucedido el primer encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura...este es solo el inicio e la historia. Perdón por la demora pero no es tan fácil debido a la escases de tiempo. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera más próximo y, en compensación, es escrito más esta vez. Gracias :D


	6. Chapter 5

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que a Timur Savci, creador de la serie "Kösem: La Sultana". NI los personajes que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero los cambios efectuados en la historia y los personajes de carácter secundario y menor importancia si son creados por mi, para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 5

La sonrisa no podía desaparecer de los labios de Sakura tras haber dejado el jardín y comenzar a recorrer los pasillos que, según recordaba, la llevarían al Harem.

Algo extraño latía en su corazón, algo que jamás había sentido hasta ahora, un sentir cálido que no cesaba de evocar el recuerdo de él, de su rostro, sus ojos y su voz. Jamás recodaba haber conocido a alguien como él y, ahora, no paraba de contar silenciosamente los minutos para volver a verlo, ya fuesen horas o días, quería volver a verlo.

-Sakura.

Detuvo su andar y volteo a ver a Kurenai corriendo para alcanzarla, cargando en sus brazos al gordo gatito, Tora. Por la expresión de la pelinegra, Sakura sabía que recibiría una reprimenda al haber desaparecido tan rápidamente sin haber dado señal alguna de donde se encontraba. De un solo jalón, y tras haberla alcanzado, Kurenai hizo que la pelirosa se colocara de ipso facto a su lado.

-¿Dónde has estado?—preguntó Kurenai sinceramente preocupada interesada en saber dónde había estado la futura favorita del Sultan.

Sakura titubeo en responder, ¿estaba bien si decía que había estado hablando con Bagti todo ese tiempo? Podrían implicar su desaparición y encuentro con él en algo de segunda intención y ella no quería involucrarlo en nada que pudiera comprometer a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Quién es Bagti?—fue lo único que pregunto Sakura en lugar de responder.

-¿Y yo que se?—gruño Kurenai molesta ante la pregunta de la niña, y también por el hecho de no haber recibido respuesta. –Dime, ¿dónde has estado?, ¡dime!—demando Kurenai apretándole fuertemente el brazo.

Sin dejarse intimidar, y ocultando facialmente el dolor que le provocaba el fuerte garre de Kurenai sobre su brazo, Sakura la observo fría como un tempano y sin señal alguna de miedo en el rostro.

-¿Y tú, dónde has estado?—preguntó Sakura sabiendo muy bien lo que había estado haciendo Kurenai antes de que ella desapareciera. El miedo pinto el rostro de Kurenai que intento parecer molesta con ella, más no lo consiguió, -estabas con un hombre—se respondió Sakura para temor de la pelinegra. –Lo vi todo.

Kurenai volvió a respirar, pese a su temor, al saber que solo esa niñata sabia de su secreto.

-Pequeña salvaje—la insulto en medio de un gruñido iracundo. Apretó aún más su agarre sobre el brazo de la pelirosa que apenas y contuvo un chillido entre sus dientes. –Si abres esa boca…te cortare la lengua—advirtió Kurenai en su susurró que se plasmó con aire peligroso, consiguiendo asustar parcialmente a Sakura.

Sakura sabía que, por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar la boca.

* * *

-¡Atención!, ¡Su majestad, el Sultan Sasuke!

Mito se levantó de su diván en cuanto las puertas de sus aposentos fueron abiertas dando paso a su nieto que parecía más animoso que de costumbre. Esperaba pasar la tarde sola y sin noticias de él tras lo que, sus espías, le habían trasmitido que había sucedido en la reunión del Consejo Real. Su nieto daba claras señales de ser un gran gobernante en el futuro…pero Mito solo necesitaba que él la obedeciera a cada paso, no necesitaba de su intelecto o buen corazón.

Sakura tenía que cumplir el papel de favorita e intermediario, debía de ganar su influencia en la cama del joven Sultan, siendo su primera mujer y la madre de sus hijos. Mito solo esperaba que esa muchacha lograra cumplir correctamente con su papel, su futuro y permanencia en el palacio dependía de ella.

-Mi Sultana—la saludo Sasuke besándole el dorso de la mano, como era la costumbre.

-Mi nieto, has traído alegría— lo recibió Mito indicándole que tomara asiento junto a ella.

Había algo que Sasuke deseaba decirle, lo sabía. Pero Mito aun no tenía idea de que era _eso_ que deseaba decirle. Ambos se sentaron, uno frente a l otro, haciendo que Mito, de una u otra forma, notara la impaciencia del joven monarca. Así como su notorio buen ánimo.

-Vine a agradecerte el regalo que me hiciste—habló Sasuke finalmente.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, confundida al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Su regalo?, ¿Acaso Sasuke ya había visto a la muchacha, a Sakura? De ser así, entendía muy bien su buen humor y alegría, la joven era aún más hermosa en persona de lo que parecía ser en pintura.

-La joven de la pintura, Sakura. La encontraste—elogio Sasuke a su abuela al verla ligeramente confundida sobre el _"regalo"_. –Es el mejor regalo de coronación que podía recibir.

Mito le dirigió una mirada feliz, no solo a su nieto a quien le sonrió gustosa de su alegría, sino también a Choji, su chambelán que estaba a unos pasos de ella y que pareció sentirse culpable de saber que los deseos de la Madre Sultana no habían sido cumplidos del modo en que ella había planeado inicialmente.

-Planeábamos presentártela, esta noche— informo Mito para satisfacción de su nieto que no cesaba de su desbordante buen humor, -pero el destino quiso que la conocieras antes.

Sasuke asintió únicamente.

Agradecía el regalo de su abuela, y mucho…pero no deseaba por nada del mundo que Saura estuviera allí, por él, contra su voluntad. No deseaba que ella fuera infeliz por culpa suya. Tras haberla escuchado, solo deseaba que ella fuera enviada devuelta a su hogar, con su padre, su madre y su hermanita. Quería que ella fuera feliz más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-Cayó sobre mí como la esperanza—dijo Sasuke con la mirada perdida en la nada, -pero llego en el momento más difícil de su vida…y contra su voluntad—remarco él como critica a su abuela.

-Sabes que no puede irse—respondió Mito, -la ley lo prohíbe, ella te pertenece ahora—zanjo Mito.

El Uchiha negó inmediatamente.

-No fue traída como esclava—respondió Sasuke, -ella es una mujer libre, eso es lo que yo ordeno y quiero que se mantenga. Ella no es como ninguna otra mujer y quiero se le trate como tal—demando sabiendo que Sakura se encontraba en el Harem.

Esa misma noche, la llamaría a sus aposentos y hablaría con ella, haría que tuviera una habitación propia y digna de un Sultana. La rodearía de oro, poder y todo cuanto deseara, haría todo por ella…pero no podía dejarla libre, no estaba permitido. Ella, la dueña de su corazón y su mente, tendría el palacio mismo si así lo deseaba.

-Mi nieto, tu felicidad, paz y salud es nuestra razón de vivir—respondió Mito sabiendo que tendría que hacer todo lo que su nieto estaba ordenando.

Pero solo…cuando Sakura hubiera pasado la noche con él.

* * *

Mikoto observo, desde lo alto del balcón de su habitación que daba con una vista clara del Harem, como Sakura estaba sentada totalmente sola, sumida en sus pensamientos como una criatura indefensa y, después de todo, eso era lo que ella era. Sentía mucha compasión por ella.

La matriarca Uchiha recordaba que, siendo solo una adolescente de dieciséis años, había sido traída a la fuerza como esclava, desde Cefalonia, como regalo para el Sultan Izuna en compañía de decenas de otras jóvenes. Había sido rebelde, se había negado a ser un objeto…y había perdido la inocencia en brazos de un Sultan que jamás había amado. Había tenido un único hijo de un hombre por el que no sentía ni respeto…pero si amaba a su hijo que era la luz de su vida, la razón por la que despertaba cada día y por quien estaba dispuesta a pelear contra quien fuese necesario, sobre todo contra la Sultana Mito.

-Debemos adelantarnos a los planes de la Sultana Mito—informo Mikoto a Orochimaru y Shizune que estaban a su diestra y siniestra, respectivamente. -Enviar a Guren no tuvo éxito, ella no es del agrado de mi hijo.

En cierto modo la había decepcionado saber que la joven y bella concubina que ella había enviado a los aposentos de su hijo y, que prácticamente se había desnudado delante de él, no había logrado entrar en la cama del Sultan y ser su primera mujer.

-¿A quién enviamos esta vez, Sultana?—preguntó Orochimaru al ver que la madre del Sultan observaba a todo el Harem.

La joven pelirosa apenas y llevaba dos días en el harem, no entendía las reglas ni las leyes pero…Mikoto tampoco lo había hecho, apenas y llevaba una noche en el palacio cuando la habían enviado a la cama del Sultan, no había tenido oportunidad alguna de negarse, solo había bajado la cabeza y se había dejado hacer como le habían ordenado que debía de hacer en presencia del gobernante del Imperio.

Su hijo era un hombre distinto, de buenos sentimientos y que estaba completamente enamorado de la joven cuya pintura siempre tenía a su lado. Mikoto no tenía la menor duda de que Sasuke la recibiría gustosamente, y sobre todo sabiendo que su madre la enviaba.

-A ella, a Sakura—señalo Mikoto con la mirada a la joven pelirosa de mirada frágil y rostro encantador.

Orochimaru, sin que la madre del Sultan se diera cuenta, observo confundido la elección de la Sultana Mikoto. La joven era, a ojos de Orochimaru, poca cosa. Carecía de los encantos físicos que había poseído Guren al ofrecérsele al Sultan la noche anterior. ¿Qué tenía esa joven pelirosa de la cual, con apenas dos días en el palacio, todos hablaban?

-¿Lo cree correcto, Sultana?—pregunto Orochimaru olvidando que no podía cuestionarse a un miembro de la familia Imperial, mucho menos a la madre del Sultan, -es solo una niña.

-Yo era como ella cuando llegue a este palacio—respondió Mikoto inmediatamente evocando el recuerdo a Orochimaru que había servido en el Palacio desde poco antes de su llegada. -Además es del total agrado de mi hijo…- nombro más para si misma sabiendo lo que su hijo sentía por ella, -y está en edad fértil. Sé que tendrá éxito en donde todas las demás han fallado.

Shizune, a su izquierda, asintió en el acto, contemplando desde su lugar a la joven pelirosa que parecía ser una criatura frágil pero, y sin duda alguna, encantadora. Shizune que llevaba la misma cantidad de tiempo en el palacio que su Sultana, notaba el parecido de la joven para con la madre del Sultan. La Sultana Mikoto ordenaba algo y, Shizune, como fuera, lo cumpliría.

-Sí, mi Sultana— respondió Shizune en lugar de Orochimaru.

Sakura, que ahora se había levantado de su lugar, se levantó de su sitio y camino de brazos cruzados, claramente aburrida. Pero, en cuanto levanto la mirada, se encontró con la Sultana Mikoto en lo alto del balcón e hizo una reverencia inmediata en su lugar ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la madre del Sultan.

 _Ella es la indicada_ , pensó Mikoto, gustosa al ver la lealtad que le tenía la joven pelirosa.

* * *

Sakura observo a un pequeño niño que se encontraba en el Harem, muy cerca de un brasero sobre el cual había placa de metal que contenía castañas. El pequeño de cabello entre castaño rojizo y negro lucia ansiosos, saboreándose al ver que aquellos frutos pronto estarían listos.

El pequeño infante tomo una de las castañas con su pequeña mano, más se quejó de dolor al sentirla demasiado caliente. Sakura se acercó rápidamente al pequeño que, soplando su mano para evitar el dolor, no cesaba de observar las castañas. Se arrodillo frente al pequeño, cuyas manos beso para calmar el dolo, y tomo ella misma castaña cuyo calor aguantó, pero igualmente se quejó de dolor.

-¿Te gustan mucho?—pregunto la pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la castaña que el pequeño recibió agradecido.

Yosuke asintió al ver que ella la abría para que el pudiera comer más fácilmente.

-Si me gustan—respondió como buen niño que era, -las avellanas y las nueces—enumero con sus dedos haciendo reír a la joven que abría otras más para que el pudiera comer, colocándolas sobre la falda de su vestido al estar arrodillada sobre el suelo de piedra. –Mi hermano me llama ardillita.

Sakura rio al escucharlo.

Ella conocía a otra persona aficionada a una comida en especial, alguien a quien extrañaba mucho y que era su compañera de travesuras. Matsuri. Ella era una verdadera aficionada por las zanahorias al punto en que ella solía apodarla _"libre"_. Y ella le hacía claro honor a ese apodo. El pequeño, con el permiso de ella, tomo otra castaña que devoro inmediatamente.

-Entonces eres como mi hermana—comparo Sakura sin dejar de sonreírle al pequeño, -tiene grandes dientes…y largas orejas—jugo Sakura colocando dos de sus dedos sobre su cabeza, como si fueran orejas de conejo. –Yo le digo liebre.

Yosuke rio ante su broma.

Extraña el tiempo que no podía pasar junto a su hermano Sasuke, su hermana Rin ya era un poco mayor y al ser una niña tenía diferencias con él, cosas que no podía hacer por ser un niño, pero esa joven que, además de animarlo y darle de comer, le resultaba muy divertida y graciosa. Ambos levantaron la cabeza al notar la llegada de Anko. Yosuke sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, tendría que volver a sus aposentos junto a su madre y su hermana.

-Príncipe—se inclinó Anko para sujetarle la mano. –Su madre, la Sultana Mei, lo está esperando.

El príncipe asintió únicamente, sintió algo en su mano y se dio cuenta de que la joven colocaba en ellas otras tres castañas abiertas para que el pudiera seguir comiendo, ante lo que el sonrió a modo de respuesta. Anko, que sostenía la mano de príncipe, sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto de la joven pelirosa.

Sakura vio como el pequeño, que ahora sabia era un príncipe, era alejado de mano de aquella criada que, según había oído, servía a otra Sultana, una Sultana llamada Mei. El joven príncipe giro su rostro para verla una última vez y se despidió con su pequeña manos, gesto que Sakura imito con una sonrisa.

Si ese príncipe tan pequeño e indefenso sobrevivía en ese palacio, ella también podría hacerlo.

* * *

Mei vacío todos sus cofres y alforjas con joyas en una bolsa de tela, al igual que Rin que estaba a su lado. A donde iban, para esconderse, no necesitarían los fastuosos vestidos que tenían, pero si el dinero que pudieran obtener por todas las joyas que Mei tenía y que le agradecía a su difunto Sultan que le había obsequiado cada una de ellas hasta antes de su muerte.

Vestida humildemente con un modesto y holgado vestido y túnica color negro, sin joya alguna en su cabello o alrededor de su cuello, la madre del príncipe preparaba todas sus cosas, sin ayuda de nadie, para su pronta huida. Rin se había ofrecido para ayudarla, pero ella le había dicho que debía preparar sus cosas, no había tiempo para retrasos. Debían dejar el palacio esa misma noche, sin demora alguna. Terminando de guardar sus pertenencias en las bolsas de tela, Mei escucho el claro golpeteo contra la puerta, cosa que la hizo detenerse, al igual que su pequeña hija.

Debían de guardar las apariencias ante cualquiera que entrara.

-Adelante—ordeno Mei, irguiendo su postura y mostrándose digna como era.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido, dando paso a Anko que traía, sujeto de una mano, a Yosuke.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?—pregunto el inocente infante que fue alcanzo por su hermana que se colocó a su lado.

Ellos dos, su príncipe y su amada hija eran su todo en el mundo, pero más que nada Yosuke que era quien podía garantizar la vida de los tres. Si el moría los tres desaparecerían, la vida de Yosuke garantizaba la de los tres.

-Rin, Yosuke…- los nombro con orgullo al ver que, pese a ser niños, hacían verdadero honor a su título y rango. –Nos iremos en cuanto se ponga el sol.

Rin que, pese a saber que dejarían el palacio había preparado todo para la huida que su madre había mencionado…no tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde debían ir. Sabía que se irían, pero no sabía a donde. Mei levanto la mirada hacia Anko. No podía dar más detalles por ahora, todo lo demás se sabría en su momento.

-Anko, prepara a Yosuke—pidió Mei.

La pelimorada asintió y, respetuosamente como era debido, aparto al príncipe para que el pudiera preparar sus cosas, dejando a solas a la Sultana Mei y a su hija, la Sultana Rin que, sin decir menos, era su viva imagen. Mei, al ver que hijo, desde su lugar, no podría escucharlas, se inclinó para que solo su hija Rin pudiera oírla.

-Han puesto ideas en la mente de tu hermano, el Sultan, ideas horrorosas—enfatizo Mei, desviando su mirada ligeramente para ver a su hijo que era preparado con ayuda de Anko, antes de devolver su atención a su hija. –Ordenaran la ejecución de Yosuke.

Con solo escuchar esas palabras, Rin sabía que huir era lo más necesario y la única salida en ese momento. Y ella, como promesa solemne, dedicaría su vida y su ser a su madre y a su hermano.

Siempre.

* * *

 _Palacio de la Familia Uzumaki/Konoha_

Naruto practicaba en compañía de su hermano Menma. Con el tiempo y siendo los únicos dos miembros que ahora conformaban la familia, habían aprendido a defenderse por si solos. Menma no había tenido más de diez años al momento en que sus padres habían muerto, y Naruto un niño que apenas y podía cuidarse solo. Pero ahora Naruto ya tenía dieciséis años y Menma veinte.

Estaban igualmente capacitados para sobrevivir y enfrentarse al mundo, por igual y sin miedo.

Con espada en mano e ignorando el eco metálico de estas al chocar, ambos se observaban como enemigos para intentar no sentir compasión por el otro en ningún momento. Preparándose omniscientemente para futuras batallas que tuvieran que enfrentar. Por más bello que fuera el Palacio en que vivían, y desde el cual fácilmente podía viajar al Palacio del Sultan, sabían que eso era una especie de prisión, o eso sentía Naruto que no podía salir a menos que su hermano lo autorizara o saliera junto a él, eso y el hecho de que hubiera tantos guardias flanqueándolos en cada esquina. Menma era, a ojos de su hermano menor, demasiado ambicioso y algo cruel, pero Naruto entendía el porqué.

Había vislumbrado conflictos y batallas en un tiempo muy corto a muy tierna edad, cosa de la que Naruto afortunadamente se había escapado de ser espectador. Menma era el ambicioso y Naruto era el noble, diferentes entre sí al punto de no parecer hermanos…pero lo eran.

El eco metálico no se detenía ni el movimiento de sus cuerpos que usaban cada rincón de espacio disponible para demostrar sus habilidades en batalla. Con un ágil movimiento Naruto consiguió derribar a su hermano a quien intimido con el filo de su espada sobre la yugular.

Sonriéndose el uno al otro para aligerar la situación, y ante las carcajadas de Menma, ambos disfrutaban de otra tarde _"normal"_ en su propio mundo, como príncipes que eran.

-Ya no soy una presa fácil—hablo Naruto que claramente gozaba de su triunfo tras años de visitas al suelo, cortesía de su hermano mayor, -esta vez; yo gane.

Con una carcajada cínica, Menma hizo a su hermano perder el equilibrio, haciéndolo rodar y cambiar las posiciones. El pelinegro, ahora sobre su hermano rubio, apretaba el filo de su espada contra su yugular como el menor lo había hecho hacia solo unos instantes, sonriendo victorioso.

-Te daré un consejo hermano, escucha bien—demando Menma con voz seria y mirada neutra ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano menor, -nunca digas; gane…mientras tu oponente aun respire.

Naruto asintió antes de reír en cuanto su hermano le golpe el pecho como seña amistosa de que el entrenamiento había terminado. Ambos, sujetando sus espadas, sudorosos y cansados, solo deseaban entrar a sus baños personajes y bañarse tras el agotador entrenamiento.

Pero la mente maquiavélica de Menma seguiría pensando y tramando aquello que pudiera beneficiarlos. Ser príncipes no era suficiente para él.

Lo que Menma quería era el trono del Sultan.

* * *

Sakura recibió las sabanas nuevas para su cama de parte de Kurenai tras haberle entregado las que había usado ese día. Ya era de noche y lo único que quería hacer era retirarse a dormir. La pelinegra se retiró en el acto dejándola sola con las demás que igualmente preparaban sus camas, y a sí mismas, para dormir.

Ella, que seguía con el vestido puesto, rápidamente tendía las sabanas sobre su colchón, al igual que el cobertor limpio y comenzó, lentamente, a desabrocharse el vestido. Escucho pasos tras ella pero los ignoro, seguramente eran las demás concubinas hablando entre sí y eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tras haberse desabrochado el vestido, que se sostenía apegado a su cuerpo, soltó su largo cabello de donde se quitó la diadema de tipo cintillo que guardo en su baúl ante el que se arrodillo.

Se vio obligada a voltear al sentir el agarre de alguien en su brazo, encontrándose nuevamente con Kurenai.

-Tuviste un golpe de suerte—le sonrió la pelinegra de ojos rubí haciéndola ponerse de pie en el acto, -sígueme.

Sakura, cerrando su baúl, la siguió totalmente desconcertada, con la espalda expuesta al aire al tener el vestido abierto. No entendía a que se refería Kurenai, pero casi temía entenderla.

-¿Golpe de suerte?—pregunto Sakura dejándose guiar de manera diligente por Kurenai.

La pelinegra giro su rostro, mientras caminaban, para observarla con una sincera sonrisa por la suerte que corría la joven esa noche. Ella tenía mucha suerte, era la primera mujer del Harem que corría con esa suerte.

-Su majestad ha preguntado por ti—rebelo Kurenai mientras caminaban, -te prepararemos. Hoy lo harás feliz.

Sakura, sin dejar de caminar, trago saliva sonoramente e intento contener el temblor que recorría su cuerpo producto de su miedo y sus nervios. Estaría ante el Sultan….el simple hecho de pensar en ello la hacía sentir miedo. Bagti le había prometido que la ayudaría a salir del palacio antes de que el Sultan la llamara…quería hablar con él siquiera.

Tenía mucho miedo de estar ante el Sultan.

* * *

Sasuke, solo en sus aposentos, observaba esa magnífica pintura que le brindaba una paz casi equiparable a la que podía transmitirle la bella criatura que estaba plasmada en ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Las criadas, a su alrededor, preparaban la habitación en espera de que todo fuera perfecto esta vez y para que su Sultan por fin se atreviera a ceder ante un mujer, Sasuke sabía que todos pensaban eso pero para él no era lo más importante. La felicidad de Sakura era importante para él y, para que ya no hubiera secretos entre los dos, había hecho que la prepararan para estar en su presencia. Se daría a conocer ante ella como quien era; el Sultan, el hombre más poderoso del mundo que había sucumbido al amor por obra suya.

Hace tiempo, en medio de tantas batallas emocionales y de lealtad de la cual solo eran fieles testigos los muros de aquel palacio, Sasuke hubiera creído que el amor a primera vista era algo ridículo…pero él había sucumbido ante los encantos de aquel ángel de belleza incomparable y largos cabellos rosas como las flores de cerezo.

Estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura.

* * *

Habían conseguido, mediante un pasadizo secreto, escapar del palacio como tan necesario era para ellos, eso era lo primero que Mei debía de agradecer mientras ella, su hija Rin, su hijo Yosuke y Anko caminaban para alejarse del palacio gracias las penumbras de la noche, cargando las bolsas de tela en que iban todas las joyas y pertenencias de mayor valor material que podrían vender para obtener el dinero necesario para subsistir.

-Yo no quiero ir—debatió Yosuke mientras su madre lo hacía caminar, tomándolo de la mano.

Mei negó rotundamente con la mirada.

-Camina, Yosuke—demandó Mei intentando que los deseos de su hijo no calaran tan profundamente en ella como sabía que podía pasar.

Ella tampoco quería dejar el palacio, el lugar en el que había pasado tantos momento felices en su pasado, en compañía de sus tres hijos, uno de ellos que ahora estaba muerto, y junto a su amado Sultan a quien le agradecía el poder dado y que ahora, pese a todo, no significaba nada en su vida como para sobrevivir mediante ello.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano, Sasuke—pidió Yosuke a modo de orden.

Su madre seguía sin aflojar su agarre sobre su mano. Yosuke solo quería estar cerca de su hermano, el que Sasuke firmara una orden de muerte para él debía de ser imposible, su hermano lo quería y él a él. Su hermano no era capaz de matarlo. Mei vio a los guardias de la familia Sabaku que, a varios pasos de ellos, los llevarían al barco que los esperaba en el puerto al día siguiente. Dejo que Rin y Anko se adelantaran, y se detuvo y arrodillo ante su hijo que no entendía el peligro de la situación.

-Él no es tu hermano, entiende—pidió Mei intentando que su hijo la entendiera. –Él es un león y tu un cordero. Sasuke te matara y no hay nada que hacer más que huir.

La triste y tierna expresión en el rostro de Yosuke daba a entender que el joven príncipe, pese a todas las explicaciones posibles había y por haber, no deseaba dejar su hogar por culpa de las ruines conspiraciones hechas por otros. El no quería enemistarse con su hermano por culpa de lo que otros tramaran o dijeran. Para él, Sasuke era el mejor hermano del mundo, el único que le quedaba después de la muerte de Itachi.

-Mamá, quiero volver al palacio—pidió el infante príncipe con voz triste y una puchero.

Mei se arrodillo frente a su hijo, sujetándole las manos, e intento no parecer tan quebrada a como estaba interiormente. Para ella igualmente era difícil estar lejos de hogar. El palacio era lugar de sufrimiento para muchos, pero para ella era un palacio de recuerdos que evocaba momentos felices. Antes de la muerte de su hijo Itachi jamás había sufrido ningún dolor o golpe emocional. La llegada de Mikoto y su lugar de favorita no habían sido un problema y ambas habían conseguido hacerse amigas.

Pero la subida al trono de Sasuke lo había cambiado todo, y Mei sabía que Mikoto haría hasta lo imposible por proteger a su hijo…y eso involucraba manipular a Sasuke para que ordenara la ejecución de Yosuke. Para que uno de los dos sobreviviera el otro tenía que morir, las cosas eran así de fáciles.

-Mi Yosuke, mi pequeño príncipe—no arrulló Mei, acariciándole el rostro lentamente en un intento por calmarlo y convencerlo, -regresaremos algún día—aseguró para que su hijo se sintiera mejor, y porque sabía que eso era absolutamente cierto. –Ahora debemos irnos, Kami mediante volveremos pronto y tendrás lo que te corresponde—aseguró la Sultana Mei haciendo acopio de su fuerte voluntad y mente astuta.

Mei beso la mejilla de su hijo antes de abrazarlo, observando el enorme y hermoso palacio que se alzaba en la oscuridad y las penumbras nocturnas. Sin importar cuanto tuviera que esperar…ese palacio y el poder del Imperio serian para ella, Rin y Yosuke.

Ese palacio seria suyo.

* * *

Toda vestida de blanco, con un exquisito vestido ajustado al cuerpo hecho de gasa blanca, Sakura recorría los pasillos hacia los aposentos del Sultan en compañía de Kurenai y lord Choji.

Ya que era su primera vez con el Sultan, habían elegido un traje blanco que enmarcaba la tradición de la virginidad. Pero para Sakura el camino que recorría el camino a su tumba, tenía demasiado miedo y estaba haciendo todo cuanto le era posible para no llorar producto de sus nervios.

El vestido, de inspiración griega, parecía una túnica de mangas largas y holgadas, transparentes, ajustada al cuerpo mediante un cinturón de cadena de oro bajo la cual se hallaba un vestido blanco, naturalmente ajustado al cuerpo, cuyo escote bajo era semi transparente. Su largo cabello caía libremente por sobre sus hombros y su espalda, únicamente adornado por un cintillo de tipo diadema hecho de diamantes que evocaba un broche en forma de flor de cerezo. Finalmente, alrededor de su cuello, una fina cadena de plata que tenía por dije un cristal en forma de lagrima.

Se detuvo de golpe con intenciones de regresar por donde había venido, más el agarre de Kurenai sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

-No quiero ir—debatió Sakura con la voz quebrada por el miedo.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?—preguntó Kurenai con impaciencia, sujetándola del mentón para ver aquello que habitaba en la mente de la joven pelirosa que estaba aterrorizada. -¿Quieres morir?

Con semejantes palabras, Sakura solo creía más fehacientemente en lo dicho por Kin y las demás en el Harem. No quería morir en manos del Sultan, solo quería volver con su familia. No quería perder tanto solo por haber corrido con mala suerte. Quería tener la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y de ver, aunque fuese por última vez, a aquellos a quienes amaba.

-Grábatelo en la cabeza—ordeno Kurenai con voz dura, sin soltar a Sakura del mentón, -esta noche entraras en la cama de su Majestad…o en tu tumba.

En cuanto Sakura sintió que Kurenai le soltaba en mentón, volvió su cuerpo hacia el frente y siguió caminando por más que su corazón estuviera oprimido por el miedo. No podía ejercer su voluntad, la habrían privado de ese derecho…había nacido libre pero ahora era una esclava. ¿Cómo es que las cosas en su vida podían haber cambiado tanto en solo unos días?

¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

Distinguió a un hombre en la entrada de los que eran los aposentos del Sultan y, tras él, dos guardias fornidos que flanqueaban la puerta. Ya no podía volver atrás, su vida terminaba esa misma noche. Fugaku observo a la joven reconociéndola inmediatamente por la pintura que el joven Sultan tenía junto a su cama…la Sultana Narisa había enviado a la joven que lograría aquello que ninguna otra mujer del Harem podría realizar…encantar al Sultan. Se hizo a un lado y le indico a la joven que podía pasar.

Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente desganada, camino hacia las puertas las cuales le fueron abiertas e ingreso con la mirada baja. Su voluntad era débil y estaba sumida en el miedo y la incertidumbre…nunca se había sentido más asustada y frágil en toda su vida. En cuanto las puertas fueron cerradas, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra, de rodillas y se quedó con la mirada baja y triste. No le daría el gusto a nadie a pesar de su miedo, no se movería, no se dejaría vencer. No dejaría que el Sultan acabara con ella.

Sasuke, que había estado observando por el balcón de la enorme terraza que conectaba con sus aposentos, escucho el chirrido de las puertas cerrándose y supo que su invitada ahora se encontraba en sus aposentos, como el esperaba, con el alama en un hilo producto del miedo tras haber escuchado las habladurías de las concubinas del Harem. Viéndola arrodillada en el suelo, se acercó a ella lentamente, notando lo errática que era su respiración producto de los nervios que sentía.

Parecía aún más un ángel al estar toda vestida de blanco y resplandeciente con todas esas joyas que realzaban su belleza ante los ojos del Sultan que no podía cesar de observarla, todavía más enamorado de su abrumadora belleza.

Deteniéndose frente a ella, Sasuke le acaricio suavemente la mejilla en un intento por calmarla, más apenas y alcanzo a darse cuenta cuando ella le sostuvo la mano y lo mordió haciéndolo quejarse del dolor en el acto. Sakura levanto la mirada en el acto al haber reconocido esa voz que había emitido un quejido de dolor producto de su mordida. Sus ojos reflejaban claramente su sorpresa producto de a quien estaba viendo ante ella.

-Tu eres…- alcanzó a pronunciar ella totalmente sorprendida e incrédula de a quien estaba viendo.

Sasuke, olvidándose por completo del pasajero dolor producto de la mordida de ella, le sonrió en cuanto ella lo reconoció. Más recompuesta de su reacción inicial, Sakura se irguió al nivel de él y lo observo igualmente incrédula al darse cuenta de quién era realmente.

-Tu eres…- volvió a pronunciar a medias, incapaz de decir la palabra que correspondía ser pronunciada.

Bagti, el joven que le había ofrecido su ayuda tan devotamente…era el mismísimo Sultan Sasuke…y no era para nada lo que Sakura hubiera esperado ver de él. No era el hombre cruel, tirano y horrible. Sasuke era un hombre buenos sentimientos que sentía lo mismo que ella y la había cautivado en el acto por su bondad, sinceridad y su ser. Sakura no había querido admitirlo inicialmente pero…ahora lo sabía:

Se había enamorado del Sultan

* * *

 **PD:** he hecho la conti tan pronto como he podido y seguiré haciéndolo pero no aseguro que con tanta continuidad y tan seguidamente, pero gracias por sus opiniones, si tienen alguna sugerencia denla por favor, enserio lo aprecio :D gracias


	7. Chapter 6

-Perdón por la demora pero he tardado más para contentarlos a ustedes :3 por favor denme sugerencias si es que tienen.

Recuerden; la historia no me pertenece sino que a Timur Savci, yo solo he cambiado ciertos aspectos que he considerado aburridos o poco relevantes. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y, aquellos que yo he creado, solo son de carácter secundario en pro de colaborar con la dramatización de la historia

* * *

Capítulo 6

Sakura, pese a saber por fin quien era él realmente, no dejaba de observarlo como la mayor maravilla del mundo. Aunque, y sirviéndole como defensa, era normal en base a los comentarios que ella había hecho de "el Sultan" en su primer encuentro. Sasuke no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿Qué clase de habladurías reinaban en el Harem, no solo hacia su persona, sino hacia sus cercanos?

No le sorprendía en nada la reacción de Sakura. De hecho, había esperado algo mucho peor, pero el dolor de la mordida de ella ya había quedado en el olvido. Él ahora era contemplar su etérea belleza vestida de gasa blanca y rebosante de encanto producto de los diamantes que la hacían aún más hermosa de lo que había sido a sus ojos anteriormente.

-Si te me acercas, te volveré a morder. No me importa que seas el Sultan—amenazó ella tras haberse recuperado de la impresión inicial. –Eres un mentiroso, dijiste que te llamabas Bagti.

Ciertamente estaba ocultando su asombro ante Sasuke, a quien anteriormente había creído que era Bagti. Ahora que sabía que él era el Sultan, no tenía la menor duda de que no tenía por qué sentir miedo. Estaba totalmente segura de que él no haría nada contra él. En su medida, era muy importante para él…pero ella no quería admitir lo que sentía por él, no hasta saber exactamente cómo es que la habían traído allí.

Sasuke negó, sin dejar de observarla y sin disminuir su buen humor.

-No es mentira, yo soy Bagti—aseguró él ante la confusa mirada de Sakura que no conseguía entenderlo. –Es mi seudónimo cuando escribo poemas—se explicó.

La pelirosa, igualmente sorprendida tras haberlo entendido, arqueo una ceja notoriamente curiosa de su talento ene se aspecto. Su padre le había enseñado poesía dese que era niña, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué clase de poemas escribiría Sasuke, o Bagti.

-¿Poemas?—preguntó sorprendida.

El Uchiha asintió, meditando muy brevemente que poema podía decirle, no solo para que fuera testigo de su trabajo, sino también porque deseaba elogiarla de manera sincera. Agradeció a Kami el haber recordado el mejor de los poemas que había escrito en honor a ella.

-Dicono che gli angeli sono le creature più belle del mondo. Allora devo essere fortunato perché ho trovato uno—recito sin dejar de observarla.

Sakura asintió agradecida, sabiendo que lo que él había hecho no había sido sino elogiarla, llamándola _"ángel"_. Nadie jamás la había comparado con un ángel y, debía decir, que estaba peleando por no sonrojarse de manera efusiva. Hizo acopio de su talento actoral y únicamente sonrió, cómoda ante su presencia.

-Así que sabes hablar italiano—lo felicito ella con una sonrisa coqueta pero inocente al mismo tiempo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente. Nadie jamás la había pretendido, le había dicho poesía ni la había tratado de _"ángel"_. Sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Sasuke, por más pronto que fuera…lo sabía, y sabía que él sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero tenía miedo de admitirlo. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos, así como su corazón, fueran heridos.

-Estoy aprendiendo—la corrigió en el acto.

Sakura, sin embargo, no dejo de sonreírle. Pero su atención fue captada por un retrato, junto a la cama, que estaba ligeramente cubierto por un lienzo blanco, y sostenido por un pedestal de oro.

-¿Y eso?—preguntó curiosa.

Sasuke, sin responderle, se encamino hacia la pintura siendo seguido de cerca por ella. En cuanto descubrió el lienzo vio como la nostalgia y la preocupación cubría los ojos de ella. Sabía que debía explicarle el por qué tenía esa pintura, y más aún, el por qué ella estaba ahí, como un presente para él.

-Hable con mi abuela—le aseguró, haciéndola levantarla la mirada. –Tendrás todo cuanto quieras…pero no puedes irte. Fui honesto cuando te dije que no tenía opción escapar—bajo la mirada ante los atentos orbes esmeraldas de ella. –Yo intente hacerlo durante años, es imposible.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella en cuanto sintió el cálido tacto de una de las manos de ellas sobre la suya. Con una suave sonrisa ladina, ella parecía agradecer el esfuerzo que él había hecho por intentar liberarla.

-Te lo agradezco—admitió ella sinceramente, -eres el primer que me brindo su completo apoyo cuando no tenía a nadie—guardo silencio por un instante mientras pensaba que podía hacer para comunicarse con su familia, -pero, ¿Podrías enviar una carta…por mí?

-Las que quieras—le respondió él en el acto.

Tomándola de la mano, cosa que ella acepto pese a su sonroso y sorpresa, dejo que el la guiara hacia su escritorio donde encontró pluma, papel y tinta para escribir la carta que, desde hace tiempo, deseaba escribirle a su familia. Sin soltarle la mano, Sasuke aparto la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse cómodamente y se mantuvo de pie a su lado. Ella, sonriéndole, rápidamente tomo la pluma, que mojo en la tinta, y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

Sasuke sabía que ella ya tenía muy claras las palabras que deseaba transmitir, de lo contrario no estaría siendo tan rápida en su labor.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?—le preguntó mientras la observaba.

-En la isla Tinos—respondió sin dejar de escribir, esperanzada y agradecida como nunca por el buen corazón del Sultan. –En el mar Jónico.

Sumida en su concentración, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tomo un libro que yacía sobre el escritorio y lo abrió, ojeando sus páginas ante la distracción de ella. En cuanto llego a la página que estaba buscando, coloco el libro sobre la mesa, junto a ella que escribía la carta, sobresaltándola brevemente.

-Es ahí—le señalo la isla que aparecía claramente en una página, cartografiada en los mapas que se acumulaban en las páginas de ese libro, obsequio de Fugaku Pasha. Ella asintió, observando la ubicación de su muy lejano hogar, trazando las líneas cartografiadas con sus dedos, casi palpando el aire marino, la arena de la playa, la voz de su madre, la risa de su hermanita y la cálida sensación de los brazos de su padre, -¿terminaste?—le preguntó él, viendo que ella no volvía a escribir.

-Si, y gracias—respondió ella, levándose de la silla.

Quedando frente a él, ambos se encontraron sumidos en un silencio que no les resultaba incomodo en lo absoluto, era como si pudieran simplemente estar así, uno frente al otro, observándose en espera de algo más, de algo que pedía el cálido sentir en los corazones de ambos.

-¿Eres veneciana o griega?—le preguntó el sabiendo que, según los mapas, la isla se encontraba muy cerca del territorio veneciano.

Ella lo observo confundida antes de entender y responder con una sonrisa. Solo ella comprendía sus complicados árboles genealógicos. Ella sola era una especie de mescolanza.

-Mi mamá es griega—explicó señalando su color de ojos, enumerando la procedencia de donde, exactamente, venían sus rasgos, -y mi papá veneciano—señalo su cabello, -y el papá de mi mamá también era griego. En mi isla hay personas de todos los rincones del mundo, mi padre es comerciante, se lleva bien con todos, y me enseño mucho- le explicó sonrientemente ella, bajando su mirada hacia el libro que yacía sobre el escritorio.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que su mano y la de Sasuke habían vuelto a entrelazarse…y ella tampoco quería alejarse de él. ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto tan dependiente de él en menos de un día? Los cuentos de su padre, sobre el amor a primera vista, cobraban sentido por primera vez en su vida.

-Puedes quedarte con el libro si quieres—le dijo él al notar que ella fijaba su vista en el trazado del mapa.

Ella negó suavemente para sorpresa de él.

-Solo me gustaría esa página—respondió con una mirada tierna.

-Entonces es tuya—aseguró él.

Levantando el mentón, si miedo alguno, y con una férrea alegría y seguridad que no había sentido desde su captura, se alejó de él, dando la vuelta del otro lado del escritorio sin voltear a verlo. Se sentía muy animosa, tenía ganas de jugar, reír y disfrutar de esa noche. No quería estarse quieta.

-La arrancare…más tarde—dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

Se volteó para verlo, toando una de las manzanas que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, más que dispuesta a morderla mientras le sonreía juguetona. Él le seguía la corriente y debía de aprovecharlo. Pero el repentino ceño fruncido de él la desconcertó.

-No me hagas llamar a los guardias y decapitarte por ser impertinente—la amenazo él de golpe, acercándose a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla asustada por su advertencia. ¿Ella quería jugar? Pues él también. -¿No te dijeron que me como los corazones de las niñas?—se burló de su credibilidad.

Entendiendo su muy pesada broma, Sakura provecho el tener una manzana en la mano y se la arrojo en el acto, más él la atrapo sin el menor problema. Tomo otra rápidamente, pero él se le acercó antes y le sujeto la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera atreverse a lanzarla. Ambos, muy juntos el uno del otro, rieron sin la más mínima preocupación, totalmente ajenos de la escasa distancia que los separaba. Dejaron de reír en cuanto se dieron cuenta pero, lejos de sentirse extraños al estar tan cerca, de manera voluntaria sus rostros se acercaron. Hasta que Sasuke dio el paso que había estado aguardando mucho tiempo por hacer.

 _Besarla…_

Sakura cerró los ojos, por inercia y gusto, en cuanto sintió el cálido y dulce tacto de los labios de él sobre los suyos, correspondiéndole sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Era el primero beso para ambos. Carecían de la experiencia en la vida, eran jóvenes, inexpertos en múltiples materias…pero aquella que estaban reconociendo mediante sus sentidos era la única que deseaban aprender en ese momento.

Las manos de Sasuke se posaron, celosamente, sobre su cintura y las de ella alrededor de su cuello, sin romper el beso. El toque lento y suave de las caricias dadas por ambos los abrumo por completo, unidos en una tormenta de sentimientos que apenas comprendían pero en la que gustosamente deseaban sumergirse,

Por instinto, Sakura retrocedió de manera inexplicable, sin soltarse de Sasuke que solamente le siguió la corriente. La pelirosa sabía muy bien hacia donde estaba retrocediendo; hacia la cama…pero aquello no le desagradaba, ahora que sabía quién era el Sultan, y lo que sentía por él, ya no sentía miedo. Él le había explicado todo…había ofrecido su ayuda total para hacerla feliz, comunicándola con su familia. Se dejó recostar sobre la cama, con él sobre ella, en cuanto sintió sus piernas chocar ligeramente contra él colchón.

No tenía miedo…

Pese a lo que todos creyeran de él por el hecho de que nunca antes había estado con una mujer, Sasuke sabía muy bien todo lo que tenía que hacer. Tendiéndose sobre ella, rompiendo el beso y sin dejar de verla a los ojos…supieron que ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido de ello, ni de lo que deseaban culminar. Fundiéndose en un beso nuevo, más apasionado y demandante que el primero, y aquellos que lo habían seguido, ninguno de los dos volvió a pensar en si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o no.

Ambos deseaban lo mismo.

* * *

Tras la huida, Mei; Anko y sus hijos habían conseguido refugiarse en una muy cómoda posada donde habían pasado la noche. Apenas y muy escasamente uno de sus collares más sencillos anillos había sido más suficiente para pagar el hospedaje en un lugar digno de su persona y de sus hijos. En el exterior de la posada se encontraban sus guardaespaldas en espera de que ellos decidieran partir.

Mei, en la misma habitación donde dormía su hijo, tomo un cuchillo que tenía a la mano y, muy delicadamente, corto un pequeño mechón de cabello de su nuca donde no pudiera notarse dicha falta. Besando cálidamente la frente de su hijo, se alejó de él y sentó frente a la mesa donde se hallaba una placa de metal que contenía carbón y cenizas en pleno auge que quemaron rápidamente el mechón de cabello que ella le había cortado a su hijo.

El apodo de; la bruja, que todos le tenían en el palacio tenía su justificación. En el pasado hubiera deseado poder usar la brujería a favor de su hijo Itachi…pero su juventud y seguridad le habían impedido el hacerlo en ese entonces, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Pero no sucedería lo mismo ahora, daría todo en pro de su hijo y su supervivencia.

Su hijo, tras ella, dormía plácidamente, completamente ajeno a las decisiones que su madre estaba realizando en pro de su futuro, un futuro que ella esperaba fuera glorioso, que algún día el fuese un Sultan superior a su hermano, el Sultan Sasuke, y Mei haría que eso fuera una realidad,

-Invoco tus poderes…protege a mi hijo—rezo usando todos sus conocimiento en la brujería para traer la presencia de quien pudiera cumplir su deseo y asegurar la protección total y completa de su hijo, –protégelo…lo necesito.

Anko, que ya no necesitaba golpear la puerta para entrar, se abrió paso al habitación encontrando a su Sultana…practicando las artes oscuras, su mayor temor. La Sultana Mei había prometido no volver a hacerlo, ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Qué hace, Sultana?—pregunto absolutamente incrédula ante lo que veía, el cómo su Sultana rompía su promesa, -no lo haga.

Mei levanto su mano, silenciándola en el acto. No necesitaba de las críticas de nadie para saber si aquello que hacía era correcto o no. Ella decidía eso, no necesitaba de conciencia alguna que lo reparara o lo sacara en cara ante su persona. Sus ojos, luego de unos breves instantes de silencio, se clavaron sobre Anko que parecía temerosa solo por el simple hecho de que su Sultana hiciera eso.

-No pude proteger a Itachi—pronuncio Mei, fríamente, aunque solo su corazón sabia el inmenso dolor que ocultaba y cargaba, -pero…—volteo a ver a Yosuke que dormía sin el menor problema, algo que en cierto sentido la hacía sentir mejor que su inocente niño si pudiera conciliar el sueño, -si protegeré a Yosuke. Lo protegeré con mi propia vida.

Había perdido muchas cosas, su libertad al ser hecha esclava, su independencia tras la muerte de su esposo, había perdido a su hijo…pero no dejaría que le quitaran a su hijo. Antes deberían de matarla a ella. Haría todo para que su hijo alcanzara la máxime gloria posible.

Su hijo seria Sultan.

* * *

La suavidad y calidez de las sabanas de seda era entrañable, el calor corporal del Sultan a su lado la mantenía anclada al sueño que sentía, pero la luz del sol que se filtraba desde la entrada de la terraza le molestaba y la hacía parpadear a medias para despertar.

Sakura apretó sus ojos y parpadeo lentamente para desperezarse, abriendo los ojos y estirando sus brazos por sobre la almohada donde estaba su cabeza. Lo apasionados besos, los gestos, las caricias, el "te amo" se vinieron a su mente en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró con el rostro del Sasuke, a su lado. Una sonrisa de plena alegría no pudo evitar aparecer en su rostro producto de los recuerdos que azoraban su mente…había sido la mejor noche de su vida y no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Cubriéndose con la sabana, se sentó sobre el colchón y muy cuidadosamente se levantó para buscar su ropa. Ya era de madrugada. Se habían pasado la noche hablando, besándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, algo de lo que Sakura no podía quejarse, pero ya era hora de que volviera al Harem. Soltó la sabana en cuanto encontró su vestido se lo colocolo rápidamente, abrochándoselo a la cintura con el cinturón de oro, se colocó los zapatos y el cintillo de diamante que había caído muy cerca de la cama.

Caminando tan silenciosamente como le era posible, se acercó al escrito, encontrando el libro que Sasuke le había enseñado la noche anterior y, recordando que él le había dado su permiso, arranco la hoja en que aparecía su isla, el lugar en que se halla su hogar, algo que podría ver y con lo que recordar su pasado perpetuamente. Aprovechando además el hecho de que la pluma estaba sumergida en la tinta, escribió rápidamente en el papel y firmo aquello que deseaba que Sasuke supiera:

"Ya te extraño"

Volteo a ver a Sasuke que seguía profundamente dormido y, sin poder evitarlo, se tumbó a su lado una última vez. Le beso suavemente la mejilla, sin dejar de sonreírle, y se levantó para irse, recordando y notando la ligera mancha que impedía que las sabanas fueran totalmente blancas. Para no despertarlo, abrió ella misma la puerta y salió lo más lentamente que le fue posible.

Había sido la mejor noche de su vida…y ansiaba que se repitiera para poder estar de nuevo junto a Sasuke.

* * *

Mikoto caminaba hacia los aposentos de su hijo en compañía de Fugaku cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando ver a la joven pelirosa que, vestida de blanco, no cesaba de sonreír. La madre del Sultan no detuvo su andar, ni la pelirosa el suyo solo que, en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, hizo una sutil pero correcta reverencia antes de seguir caminando. Mikoto sonrió ladinamente notando que, y ya siendo madrugada, la pelirosa había cumplido todo tal y como ella había deseado.

Los guardias, al verla, abrieron las puertas sin titubeo alguno.

Fugaku, detrás de ella, se mantuvo recto en su postura y no se dejó impresionar al entrar en la habitación. Mikoto, bajo la mirada y dio la espalda a la cama al ver a su hijo aun dormido. Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que Sakura hubiera logrado aquello que era necesario, pero su vergüenza de madre no podía evitar aparecer. Sabiendo que aquello bastaría para despertar a su hijo, la Matriarca Uchiha carraspeo fuertemente.

Sasuke, que hubiera deseado seguir durmiendo, se vio abruptamente interrumpido por el carraspeo de alguien. Inicialmente pensó que era Sakura pero, viendo el lado de la cama vacío supo que ese sonido había venido de su madre quien, por vergüenza, le daba la espalda. Rápidamente, y sin perder tiempo, se vistió y coloco la bata por sobre la ropa.

Podía ser el Sultan del mundo pero, delante de su madre, no dejaba de ser un adolescente que le debía respeto.

-Madre—la nombro, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo con orgullo en la mirada, algo que él no deseo entender inmediatamente. -¿Qué pasa?

La noche anterior todo había sido perfecto, absolutamente todo, aún más el hecho de que esa noche hubiese sido la primera vez de ambos, las sabanas eran la mejor prueba. Sasuke hubiera deseado despertar encontrando el rostro de Sakura a su lado…pero al parecer, por ahora, debía de conformarse con el rostro de su madre que, y el esperaba, no le trajera malas noticias. El hecho de que Fugaku estuviera a su lado era aún más inquietante. Si bien el jenízaro estaba a cargo de su protección y ambos eran muy amigos, Sasuke sabía que él no estaba junto a su madre a menos de que estuviera sucediendo algo de gran envergadura.

-La Sultana Mei…- se detuvo su madre, como si todo el momentáneo orgullo que él había visto se hubiera desvanecido en la nada, -desapareció y se llevó al príncipe Yosuke.

Cada ápice de añoranza, respecto de la noche anterior, desapareció de la mente de Sasuke que se quedó helado ante las palabras de su madre. ¿La Sultana Mei se había llevado a su hermano, a sus dos hermanos; a Rin y a Yosuke?, ¿A qué hora, exactamente, había sucedido todo eso? Sus sospechas, al momento de subir al trono, eran totalmente ciertas; estaba rodeado de enemigos. Todos a su alrededor eran enemigos.

Todos excepto Sakura.

* * *

Kurenai, campañilla en mano, entro en el Harem haciendo sonar fuertemente el agudo cascabel, cosa que despertó a las concubinas, vestidas con sencillos camisones. La pelinegra estaba de su habitual humor, pero lo que le extraño al entrar fue el no ver a Sakura. ¿Dónde podía encontrarse esa niña?

-¡Arriba, arriba!—gritó con voz fuerte para que todas entendieran que ya no podían seguir durmiendo.

El harem era una institución educativa que criaba y educaba jóvenes para que cumplieran con un trabajo, o servían a un noble Pasha, o al palacio…o eran parte del Harem del Sultan, lo que significaba que debían darle hijos, esa era la función del Harem. La vida no era justa para las mujeres, relegándolas a ese estatus ambiguo y escaso para sus propios deseos e intereses…pero las mujeres tampoco podían protestar y quejarse para cambiar las cosas; no tenían ese derecho.

-Kurenai.

La nombrada volteo, encontrándose con lord Orochimaru que acompañaba a la afortunada pelirosa que acaba de abandonar los aposentos del Sultan. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de la encargada del Harem al ver la sonrisa de enamorada que tenía la joven en los labios. Claramente había logrado aquello que era necesario, había conseguido entrar en la cama del Sultan. Todo un triunfo.

Sakura, que disimulaba su alegría y sonrisa lo mejor que podía, bajo la mirada, cohibida ante todas las demás que, vistiendo sus camisones y tendiendo sus camas, no cesaban de observarla, sobre todo Guren y Kin. Orochimaru, a su lado, se retiró en cuanto hubo dejado a la joven al cuidado de la pelinegra.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?—preguntó Kurenai, curiosa como era su defecto.

El pelinegro la observo con poco interés en cuanto veo a verla. No tenía por qué rendirle explicaciones a nadie, salvo al Sultan y a las Sultanas, y aun así…no siempre decía la verdad.

-Al infierno, ¿Quieres venir?—le pregunto él, a modo retador.

Kurenai le sonrió con sarcasmo antes de que se retirara, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura que solo respondió con una sonrisa. La pelinegra, como acostumbraba, la sujeto del brazo y guio a donde estaban las demás. Sakura no quería que lo hiciera, pero sabía que Kurenai no la escucharía a pesar de sus protestas. Ella no quería tener enemistad con nadie, por ello mismo se mantuvo con la mirada baja.

-Tú, ven—ordeno Kurenai a una persona indeterminada de todas las jóvenes allí presentes. Ni siquiera Sakura sabía a quién le estaba hablando. -¡Guren, te estoy hablando!—demando la pelinegra. La nombrada levanto la mirada de sus quehaceres, molesta por la orden que le estaban dando, sabía lo que tendría que hacer…y no quería hacerlo, no en favor de esa niñata plana e insignificante. ¿Qué tenía ella?, -prepararas la habitación para Sakura, se útil en algo—ordenó Kurenai sabiendo que eso molestaría a la pelimorada.

Guren y Sakura, observándose la una a la otra, sentían la enemistad más profunda forjarse entre ambas, todo por culpa de un hombre; una había deseado algo y la otra lo había conseguido. Las diferencias entre ambas eran palpables, y eso solo hacia peor las cosas entre las dos. Guren la ayudaría, pero solo porque Kurenai lo había ordenado.

Más Sakura sabía que tendría que cuidarse muy bien la espalda si quería sobrevivir ahí.

* * *

Ya completamente vestido, y aun incrédulo de lo que su madre le había dicho, Sasuke se hallaba sentado en su diván, pensando que podía hacer para remedir esa situación.

Si no tenía un hijo antes, la desaparición de su hermano complicaba absolutamente todo, su propio poder podía creerse dudoso, únicamente por culpa de la Sultana Mei. ¿Qué podía hacer? Pronto todos se darían cuenta de la desaparición de su hermano y se volcarían en su contra. ¿En qué clase de encrucijada lo había metido la Sultana Mei?, ¿Qué demonios podía hacer para solucionar ese problema?

-¿Te das cuenta, hijo? Este es el precio de la misericordia—intento hacerle entender su madre, con voz suave pero demandante al mismo tiempo.

Hubiera deseado que Sakura estuviera ahí, a su lado, calmándolo y aconsejándolo como solo ella podía hacerlo en su total y absoluta inocencia. Solo ella tenía ese poder sobre él, y agradecía que fuese así. Ni siquiera, sin tenerla a su lado, el evocar los recuerdos de la noche anterior servía en ese momento, la necesitaba ahí con él…pero no era correcto llamarla en ese momento.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?—preguntó en voz alta, más para él que para Fugaku y su madre que encontraban presentes. Levanto la mirada hacia Fugaku Pasha que, de pie junto a su madre, se mantenía cayado y reflexivo, -¿Podremos encontrarlos, Fugaku?—preguntó sabiendo que el jenízaro podía pensar más clara y calmadamente que él en ese momento.

El jenízaro asintió únicamente antes de levantar la mirada hacia su Sultan, y la madre de este que lo observaba con anhelo de esperanza o solución alguna. Ambos eran importantes para él.

-Kami mediante, majestad—respondió el jenízaro, -ya ordene que cierren puertos y caminos, no irán muy lejos.

Mikoto, antes de apartar su mirada, asintió honestamente agradecida con él y su devoción y lealtad a su hijo y al Imperio de los Uchiha.

-Kami quiera que no los encuentren nuestros enemigos…- murmuro para sí misma, pero Sasuke alcanzo a escucharla. Levanto la mirada hacia su hijo, angustiada y dejándose llevar por los pensamientos negativos, -¿y si los atrapan los Sabaku?—preguntó, paranoica.

Sasuke, sin prestarle demasiada atención, negó únicamente. Si agradecía algo de su genética paterna, era el no tener pensamientos fatalistas y negativos en momentos de presión. Si en algo era bueno, eso era manteniendo la calma y en ese momento debía hacerlo si quería afrontar el problema. Tenía que ser mejor que sus enemigos, tenía que ser más listo que eso.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones, madre—pidió Sasuke apartándose el flequillo rebelde que caía sobre su frente. La presión y la escases de ideas le estaba provocando jaqueca, -no podemos pensar en tragedias, no ahora.

La matriarca Uchiha asintió únicamente, rogando por su propia calma y el triunfo de su hijo por sobre esos ridículos problemas, todos esos problemas eran culpa de la Sultana Mei, de ella y de su absurda brujería.

-Fugaku, te encomiendo la búsqueda de mis hermanos—le indico al jenízaro que asintió de manera inmediata, respetuosamente, -perdón si sueno así, pero si no los encuentras…tu vida será el precio de nuestra caída.

Fugaku, para sorpresa de Mikoto, no mostro miedo alguno, su rostro se mantuvo impávido de miedo alguno, sin cambios gestuales producto de las palabras del Sultan. Verdaderamente ese hombre era digno de ser llamado un jenízaro.

-A sus órdenes, majestad—respondió el jenízaro.

* * *

Podía haber sido preparado por años para toda clase de batallas, podía tener más de treinta años y haber sido testigo de toda clase de batallas y campañas militares, todas hechas y preparadas por el anterior monarca, el Sultan Izuna…pero una amenaza de muerte, por más sutil que fuera, no era algo que Fugaku pudiera tomar a la ligera por nada del mundo.

Consideraba a Sasuke como si fuese su hijo. En ausencia del Sultan Izuna, el mismo había entrenado al joven y a su hermano Itachi, lo había visto crecer y forjarse como un hombre digno que ahora gobernaba los territorios de cada continente del mundo. Nunca le gustaría presumir ni nada pero, desde su llegada al palacio cuando no había tenido ni siquiera veinte años, siempre había estado más al pendiente de la Sultana Mikoto de lo que lo había estado el Sultan Izuna quien siempre había demostrado su favoritísimo absoluto por la Sultana Mei.

La, por entonces joven griega de dieciséis años, de aire rebelde y carácter melancólico se había ganado su confianza y amistad, siempre había velado por su seguridad y todavía más cuando había estado embarazada. Asumirlo delante de ella le resultaba vergonzoso…pero estaba enamorado de ella desde hace años y sabía que ella no podía corresponderle, y las leyes tampoco lo permitían. Era un amor completamente imposible, y no tenía sentido alguno buscar una posibilidad, eso lo tenía claro.

Su vida en el palacio sería un hueco vacío en su existencia si nunca hubiera sentido ese amor. Con el tiempo había entendido, tal y como ahora lo hacia el Sultan que; lo único que volvía esa jaula de oro en un palacio…era el amor.

-Fugaku…

Volteo encontrándose con la Sultana Mikoto, ella y su mirada preocupada que siempre conseguía calmar sus pensamientos. Irguió su postura y relajo su mente y mirada en cuanto ella se detuvo, frente a él.

-Sultana—respondió esperando, como siempre, que ella hablara primero.

Con el tiempo, y su vida en el palacio, había entendido que Mikoto era una mujer muy sensible e inteligente, por más que no lo aparentara. Sufría en demasía con los problemas de otros, tenía un corazón muy honesto y noble…pero los problemas en el palacio y las adversidades la habían endurecido en los últimos años haciendo que se volcara por completo en favor de la seguridad y el bienestar de su hijo, algo digno de admirar en ella y en cualquier mujer.

-Mi hijo subió al trono cuando no había esperanza—le recordó Mikoto en un intento por justificar, correctamente y así era, el comportamiento de Sasuke y su escasa tolerancia, debido a su juventud, carácter e impaciencia. –Después de haber peleado por atravesar un mar…no quiero ahogarme por culpa de un arroyo—le pidió ella haciendo alusión al anterior Sultan como "el mar" y a la Sultana Mei y Mito como "el arroyo", -¿me entiendes, Fugaku?

El jenízaro, que había bajado la cabeza mientras ella hablaba, levanto la mirada con la determinación que lo caracterizaba.

-Cuando decidí quedarme en el palacio, Sultana, me hice una promesa—confesó el leal sirviente y guardaespaldas del Sultan y de ella misma, -que la protegería a usted y a su hijo sin importar el precio que ello trajera sobre mí—aseguró él. –Y mantengo esa promesa.

Mikoto, sin que ninguno de los guardias se diera cuenta, sujeto mano de él a modo de agradecimiento entre la suya, sin apartar sus ojos de él, algo que solían hacer cuando podían hablar entre sí con completa libertad.

-Y siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida—aseguró ella.

La matriarca de los Uchiha hubiera deseado, de todo corazón, haberle dicho algo más, hacerle saber lo importante que él era para ella…pero algo siempre se lo impedía, el decoro, su posición y la vergüenza que no podía apartar de su ser y de su mente. Asintió únicamente y, dándole la espalda, regreso a los apartamentos de su hijo sin voltear a verlo, cosa que deseaba hacer.

Fugaku, sabiéndose solo, respiro con normalidad. Esa divina aparición de cabello azabache y orbes ónix le quitaba el aliento, ella y su presencia.

Giro su cuerpo para irse, encontrándose con la llegada de Orochimaru y Choji, el jefe de los guardias y uno de los sirvientes del palacio, respectivamente. Nunca tendría una buena relación con nadie de los servidores del palacio por dos sencillas razones; una era su origen jenízaro, y la otra la privilegiada posición bajo la que se encontraba producto de su buena relación con el Sultan y la Sultana Mikoto.

Le hubiera encantado hacer que ambos sujetos se retiraran, y quizás podría hacerlo, pero por el bien de su propia cordura mental estaba creyendo que hacer tal cosa no estaba bien. Ambos hombres se detuvieron ante él, pero Fugaku solo pudo culpar, mentalmente, a uno de ellos.

-Lord Orochimaru—menciono el jenízaro con veneno en su voz dirigido hacia el nombrado jefe de los guardias. -¿Así es como tú y el personal del palacio garantiza la seguridad de su majestad?—critico sin importarle como sonaran sus palabras, ni por la mirada rencorosa del aludido.

Choji a su lado, sin embargo, no era tan tolerante ante el desacato que estaba cometiendo el arrogante jenízaro que, al parecer, disfrutaba de exhibir el poder y autoridad que el Sultan le daba. El Akimichi por su parte no lo consideraba nada sino un soldado ambicioso y arribista, no era diferente de nadie de los que había en el palacio y aspiraban a una vida mejor.

-Cuide sus palabras, jenízaro—advirtió Choji, sin temor, a Fugaku, -está hablando con jefe de los guardias.

Fugaku, sintiendo como su paciencia se rompía ante aquellas palabras provenientes del principal sirviente de la Sultana Mito, observo con ira palpable al Akimichi que, pese a sus palabras, no sentía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacer. No era bueno retar la paciencia de nadie en el palacio…ni mucho menos de un jenízaro que estaba acostumbrado y adaptado a las batallas…no a las intrigas palaciegas.

-Escúchame muy bien, no soy un simple jenízaro—protesto Fugaku contra el Akimichi, -yo soy el brazo derecho de su majestad, soy sus oídos, sus ojos, todo pasa por mi antes de llegar a sus manos para que el determine que se ha de hacer, yo garantizo su seguridad—hablo teniendo cuidado de analizar el temblor que, producto del miedo, ahora azoraba en el sirviente de la Sultana Mito, -yo represento su voluntad, ¿está claro?

-Está bien—acepto Choji, sin protestar más.

A Fugaku le hubiera gustado que Orochimaru sintiera miedo, que mostrara el más leve titubeo ante él…más para su desgracia, eso no paso. El traicionero guardián de la Sultana Mikoto, en quien Fugaku no confiaba, siempre parecía esconder algo, algo que nadie podía descifrar y que siempre ocultaba ante los ojos de todos…incluidos el Sultan y las Sultanas.

-Interroguen a todos, quiero saber lo que vieron y oyeron—demando Fugaku, absolutamente dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir la voluntad de su Sultan y encontrar el paradero de la Sultana Mei, la Sultana Rin y el príncipe Yosuke.

Una vez que el _jenízaro_ se hubo retirado, Choji profirió cientos de rabietas y protestas que Orochimaru no escucho en lo absoluto. Para el, el bienestar de la dinastía era nada, su propio pellejo y beneficio era lo que le importa, por ello estaba del lado de la Sultana Mikoto, porque ella era una estrella en auge…y la Sultana Mito estaba próxima a su caída. La próxima estrella era esa jovencita, Sakura, pero si no le era útil…simplemente se desharía de ella, como ya lo había hecho con otras jóvenes que habían pisado el harem en vida del anterior Sultan.

Todo se entretejía en pro de su beneficio.

* * *

Sakura entro en sus nuevos aposentos, exquisitamente vestida con un conjunto aguamarina de mangas gitanas y escote cuadrado con cinco botones en vertical, hecho de seda y gasa que le brindaba mucha comodidad y sobre este una larga chaqueta cerrada a la altura del vientre bordada con diamantes que brillaba sin necesidad de que ella se moviera. Su largo cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros y su espalda y sobre su cabeza había una especie de diadema o tiara de oro y esmeraldas, decorada con diamantes, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y esmeralda en forma de lágrima.

Guren, vestida con un sencillo atuendo rojo y broche de rubí sobre su cabello morado, se encontraba sacando toda la ropa nueva del cofre que el mismísimo Sultan había enviado para ella con las mejores sedas y telas para que ella se vistiera. Otras dos jóvenes acomodaban pieles y abrigos, bufandas, zapatos y joyas muy bellas y costosas en un armario. Sakura apreciaba inmensamente los regalos de Sasuke, pero no sabía si estaba del todo bien aceptarlos pues sabía que eran más de lo que acostumbraba a recibir una favorita, o lo notaba por la sorpresa en el rostro de Guren y las otras dos jóvenes.

Se sentó sobre un diván y observo en silencio todo a su alrededor; las esencias de perfume que eran guardadas en los anaqueles, los implementos de belleza, el maquillaje…todo, todo le resultaba abrumador. Sasuke verdaderamente estaba poniendo el mundo entero a sus pies y eso la abrumaba. El oro, las joyas y el poder no era algo que deseara, pero sabía que con ello conseguiría hacer cosas que otras personas no podrían; ayudar a otros, alimentar a los pobres, podría contactar con su familia…no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando, la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Tienes una habitación lujosa, tendrás vestidos muy bellos hechos solo para ti, te llenaran de regalos, tendrás las joyas que quieras—enumero Guren con palpable envidia.

Sakura se encogió de hombros solamente.

-Puedes quedarte con todo esto si quieres- le ofreció sin temor alguno e interés sobre esos bienes materiales. Bajo la mirada. No quería admitir ante Guren cuan placentera y perfecta había sido su noche con el Sultan, pero una de las cosas que si admitiría era la bondad de Sasuke que, sin problema alguno, había prometido enviar la carta que ella había escrito, -solo agradezco la carta que podré enviar.

Guren frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja ante su respuesta. ¿Una carta?, ¿Y a quién le escribiría ella una carta? La pelimorada no le veía sentido a su respuesta. Lo que ella más apreciaría seria el estar en la cama del Sultan y alumbrar a un hijo suyo, ser una Sultana. ¿Qué había visto el Sultan en esa niñata plana e insufrible? Guren no veía nada especial en ella salvo ese cabello rosa.

-¿A quién escribiste?—se atrevió a preguntar la pelimorada.

-A mi familia, por supuesto—respondió Sakura sin titubeo alguno, -al menos…quiero que sepan que estoy viva—no sabía si valía la pena hablar con Guren que parecía creerla una verdadera loca por escribir aquella carta. No le importaba porque Sasuke si había entendido sus pensamientos al momento de escribirla. Él si la entendía. -¿Acaso no tienes familia?—pregunto, irritada por la frialdad de la pelimorada.

La pelimorada sin embargo, sin dejar de sacar vestidos y telas del cofre, la observo como si aquello fuese obvio.

-Mi familia es la esposa de Hayate Pasha—respondió ella como si aquello fuese algo nimio y sin importancia. Claro que era importante porque esa noble dama la había criado y el Pasha había puesto excelentes maestros y tutores solo para ella, -los quiero mucho a ambos y estoy aquí porque ellos me regalaron al palacio—respondió recordando, con una sonrisa nostálgica, su pasado y vida en el palacio de Hayate Pasha.

Sakura entorno los ojos ante su respuesta. ¿Es qué ninguna chica del harem recordaba a su familia, o la extrañaba siquiera?, ¿Qué clase de mundo era ese? Hasta Sasuke extrañaba a su difunto hermano y amaba a su madre. Sakura solo entendía una cosa en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, que Sasuke y ella se entendían pero no los demás, solo ellos podían comprender el uno al otro, nadie más podía entenderlos.

-Me refiero a tu familia de verdad—enfatizo ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de Guren, -tu mamá, tu papá, ¿no tienes hermanos?, ¿dónde están?—pregunto en un intento por apelar a la autocompasión para no tener problemas con nadie en el Harem.

Guren guardo silencio ante las preguntas de la pelirosa. Ciertamente nunca había pensado en eso pues la habían traído al Harem a los once años y luego enviado a casa del Pasha para que fuera sirvienta.

-No lo sé—admitió la pelimorada para sorpresa y preocupación de Sakura que apenas y podía creer su respuesta, -yo era muy pequeña cuando llegue aquí, no recuerdo sus caras, están en blanco—se encogió de hombros Guren, no dándole mucha importancia a aquello. –Ahora mi hogar es el Harem—justifico la pelimorada su amnesia de aquellos días inocentes y pasados, -solo rezo para que Kami me envié a la cama del Sultan y así darle un príncipe.

Sakura, apoyando su espalda y cuello en el diván, negó, entornando los ojos. No podía entender la forma de pensar de las jóvenes del Harem, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Los recuerdos de cada momento, de la noche anterior, llegaban a su mente y, por un breve segundo estuvo de acuerdo con Guren. Ella también quería hacer feliz a Sasuke.

Quería alumbrar un príncipe

* * *

Mito estaba furiosa como pocas veces en su vida.

-Y viene a decírmelo ahora…— recrimino Mito con la voz lo más calmada que le era posible pese a su inmensa ira.

Y es que muy pocas situaciones podían desencadenar su ira. Desde su llegada al palacio, siendo apenas una adolescente, por orden de la Sultana Karahan, había tenido que aprender a guardar silencio y ser una mujer perfecta a los ojos del mundo, relegando sus secretos y pensamientos en su faz de belleza. Había amado al Sultan Madara tanto como una mujer podía amar al ser más poderoso del mundo…pero nunca había sentido ese amor como algo reciproco.

Muchas mujeres habían desfilado por la cama del Sultan y ella, amándolo como una tonta, había tenido que guardar silencio conformándose en las ocasiones que el visitaba su cama y procreaban un príncipe o Sultana. Con la muerte de él, había tenido que soportar el dolor de perder a cinco de sus hijos, el menor de apenas cinco años, mellizo de su hija Hinata. Solo sus hijas la acompañaban por medio de cartas, en cuanto a todo lo demás…se encontraba sola.

Esa era la mayor razón por la que detestaba sentirse inútil, y en ese instante, siendo desconocedora de lo que había sucedido, se sentía realmente como una completa inútil.

-Sultana, perdóneme, es que…usted estaba durmiendo—se excusó fielmente su sirviente, Choji.

-Secuestraron a nuestro príncipe, ¡Y te atreves a decímelo ahora!—gritó Mito, perdiendo levemente el control.

La pelirroja, levanto su mano, estaba dispuesta a golpea quien y lo que fuera para descargar su rabia, pese a saber que no era correcto mostrar su ira o sentimientos en público. Más en lugar de ello solo acepto el sake que su fiel sirviente le ofreció. Bebiendo el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe. Trago, y consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para pensar con coherencia.

¿Qué podían hacer, salvo buscar como perros siguiendo sus colas? No tenían información, nada. ¿Qué se podía hacer en una situación así?

-Llama a Kabuto, inmediatamente—ordeno la pelirroja con la voz más calmad que pudo emitir de sus labios.

Tenía que pensar y rápido.

-Como ordene—respondió Choji.

Mito no necesito voltear para saber que Choji, con una reverencia, se retiraba para cumplir su orden. Al menos con eso podía contar, con la férrea creencia de que su servidor siempre haría todo por ella en pro de la innegable lealtad que le guardaba a ella por sobre cualquier otra persona. Escucho las puertas abrirse y creyó que se trataba de su sirviente que se disponía a abandonar la habitación…

-¡Atención!, ¡Su majestad, el Sultan Sasuke!

Volteo lentamente al escuchar esto encontrando a su sirviente de pie junto a la puerta, permitiéndole el paso al Sultan y a su viperina madre e quien Mito despreciaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar. Aunque, había algo que rescatar de la insignificante pelinegra de orbes ónix; su belleza. Sasuke había heredado muchas cosas de su padre—el Sultan Izuna—pero su atractivo físico y temple sereno, así como frio, era la viva imagen de su madre. De algo había servido que esa mujer, aunque fuese una sola vez, hubiera estado en la cama.

-Sultana—la saludo, Sasuke escasamente. –Supongo que ya se enteró de lo que paso—menciono vagamente el Uchiha sabiendo que su abuela detestaba enterarse tardíamente de las cosas.

-Ya estoy enterada—respondió Mito sin titubeo, ni sin dejarse pasar a llevar, -esa serpiente de Mei se llevó a mi nieto.

Mikoto, al lado de su hijo, observo a la Sultana Mito y luego a su hijo, expectante de que algo pasara…solo que ella no quería ser solo una mera espectadora. Sabía muy bien que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a participar de aquella discusión. Ella era la Madre Sultana.

-Usted la conoce mejor que nosotros, Sultana—menciono Mikoto con obviedad sabiendo que su hijo estaba de acuerdo con su teoría…ya se la había comentado antes, después de todo, -puede sospechar lo que haría o donde iría…

-No olvides tu lugar, Mikoto—levantó la voz, Mito. –Retírate y déjame discutir el asunto con mi nieto.

La pelinegra siempre había resultado un problema para ella. Jamás había estado de acuerdo en que hubiera estado siquiera una noche en la cama del Sultan y, para su suerte, ella solo había entrado en la cama del Sultan Izuna una única vez…pero esa única vez había bastado para que Sasuke pudiera nacer. Después de aquel día, y siendo madre de un príncipe, Mikoto había conseguido subir en los escalafones sociales hasta ocupar una posición casi igual a la de Mei, y eso le desagradaba producto de la buena aprobación publica que tenía la madre del Sultan.

-No te atrevas, Mito—la tuteo Sasuke sin dejarse intimidar por la orden de su abuela, -mi madre no ira a ningún lado a menos que yo lo diga—por lo bajo sintió a su madre sujetándolo de la mano a modo de agradecimiento, -ahora responde, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar la Sultana Mei?

Mito sonrió ligeramente para no dejarse enfurecer por el tono de voz en que Sasuke le estaba hablando.

-Tenemos muchos enemigos—respondió Mito únicamente, -y Mei seguramente pensó que tu decidirías ejecutar a tu hermano como la ley lo dice.

El adolescente de dieciséis años se parecía mucho a su difunto hermano Itachi…pero tenían algo que los difería notoriamente. Sasuke iba directamente a donde quería, no se dejaba intimidar y tenía una paciencia relativamente escasa. No le importaba faltarle el respeto a una persona de rango noble como ella que llevaba aproximadamente cuarenta años en el palacio, solo le importa alcanzar su objetivo en cuanto lo tenía en mente…y esa determinación era un auténtico peligro para los planes que ella tenía en mente.

-Los que pueden haberlo hechos son quienes pertenecen a nuestro circulo—menciono Mikoto a su hijo, ignorando a Mito que la observo molesta por su suposición, -y eso, desde luego, la incluye a usted.

Sasuke únicamente tomo notal mental de la reacción de su abuela y la animadversión que esta le tenía a su madre. En ese palacio la lealtad era probada a punta de lágrimas de sangre, claro que confiaba en su madre…pero la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente se encontraba en el Harem, y él deseaba tener a su lado en ese momento.

* * *

Sakura comió en silencio, sentada lejos de las demás por elección propia.

Pero apenas y comía, perdida en su pensamientos, preguntándose ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke?, ¿Habría leído su nota?, ¿Estaría pensando en ella tanto como ahora ella se encontraba pensando en él?

Sentía la pesada mirada de Guren y Kin sobre sí misma, pero la ignoraba como si eso no le importara, y de hecho si era así. Solo quería volver a verlo, nada más importante cruzaba su mente. Kurenai le había dicho que si quería podría tener sirvientas que le sirvieran la comida y la ayudaran a vestirse por la mañana, pero ella lo había rechazado. Solo había pasado una noche con el Sultan y, según Kurenai había insistido en enseñarle, solo la madre de un príncipe podía tener tantos privilegios. La pelinegra había dicho que eso se debía a que era una mujer libre por orden del Sultan, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué era mejor que las demás?, de ser así, ¿Cómo?

El palacio estaba inusualmente tranquilo, algo claramente anormal, como si de pronto pudiera suceder algo que rompiera con aquella calma, pero no podía descifrar que era "eso" exactamente. Levanto la cabeza al escuchar paso y vio a la señorita Shizune aparecer en el umbral del Harem. Se levantó de donde estaba inmediatamente, al igual que las demás e hizo una reverencia en su sitio, manteniendo la cabeza abajo. La pelinegra, al verla, sonrió disimuladamente viendo el inmenso afecto que sentía el Sultan por ella como para darle todo para que luciese como una Sultana.

Sin duda alguna la Sultana Mikoto estaría feliz en cuanto viera a la joven…y viera las sabanas de la noche anterior que atestiguaban que la joven había conseguido ser la primera mujer del Sultan y, si Kami estaba de acuerdo, la madre de un príncipe. Pero no era momento para celebrar eso ahora. Observo a Choji y Jugo que se encontraban a su diestra y siniestra.

-Interroguen a todas—demando Shizune, -la favorita del Sultan queda exenta, ella paso la noche con su majestad—dio a saber la pelinegra indicándole que se acercara, cosa que Sakura hizo con la cabeza abajo y el debido respeto que le había enseñado, -la Madre Sultana quiere verte, acompáñame.

La pelirosa asintió, colocándose al lado de la señorita Shizune, sonriéndole levemente a Jugo apenas lo vio, quien asintió a modo de respuesta, feliz de verla más recompuesta tras varios días de su llegada al palacio y al Harem.

-¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Kurenai que no tenía conocimiento de los sucesos de los que hablaban.

-La Sultana Mei huyo anoche con su hija, la Sultana Rin y el príncipe Yosuke—respondió Choji, inmediatamente.

Sakura recordaba al pequeño príncipe, que ahora sabia era el hermano menor de Sasuke, pero además de la criada de la Sultana Mei, no recordaba a nadie más el día de ayer cuando había visto al príncipe por aquella única vez. ¿Por qué huirían? Claro, ella deseaba huir anteriormente y los entendía pero, si eran parte de la familia del Sultan, ¿Por qué huir? Ellos, que estaban rodeados de privilegios, ¿A qué podían temerle como para escapar? Solo resolvería sus dudas, hablando con la Sultana Mikoto y posteriormente con Sasuke. Ansiaba volver a habla con Sasuke ahora que sabía en qué encrucijada se encontraba.

Quería estar junto a Sasuke.

* * *

 **Vestidos:** (todos los que han aparecido hasta ahora y yo he detallado)

. (Vestido usado por Mito al entregarle el retrato de Sakura a Sasuke)

. (Vestido usado por Mito tras la muerte del Sultan Izuna, y en este capitulo)

.me/c627330/v627330007/2f846/UH-O_ (Vestido usado por Mito en la coronación de Sasuke)

. (Vestido usado por Mikoto en la coronación de Sasuke)

. (Vestido usado por Mikoto al conocer a Sakura y al elegirla para que pase la noche con el Sultan)

. (Vestido usado por Mikoto en este capitulo)

. (Vestido usado por Mei en la coronación de Sasuke y durante su huida, solo que sin las joyas)

. (Vestido usado por Mei al planificar su huida y trato con los Sabaku)

. (Vestido usado por Hinata en la coronación de Sasuke)

. (Vestido usado por Sakura al momento de su captura y en su retrato)

.me/c630516/v630516007/4740e/_ (Vestido usado por Sakura al presentarse ante la Sultana Mito, y ante la Madre Sultana Mikoto)

. (Vestido usado por Sakura durante su primer encuentro con Sasuke)

. (Vestido usado por Sakura la noche de su primera vez con Sasuke)

. (Vestido usado por Sakura, ahora favorita del Sultan)

.me/c622623/v622623007/4e8dd/_ (Vestido usado por Guren en el Capitulo)

* * *

PD: se que tarde en actualizar pero fue producto de hacer este capitulo lo mejor posible, perdón si no llegan a poder verse los vestidos pero si se busca en internet aparecen de todas formas, son accesibles. Perdón por la demora, y gracias por leer. Por favor,en sus opiniones si sugieren algo :D gracias


	8. Chapter 7

**-** La historia en si ahora es de mi propiedad pero estaba ligeramente basada en la historia de Timur Savci que ahora mismo esta transmitiendo la serie historia "Kösem la Sultana". Los personajes no son en lo absoluto de mi propiedad sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo para pasar el tiempo y divertirme.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Mikoto bebió de su copa mientras observaba a Sakura comer recatadamente.

Vestida en sedas doradas, con una chaqueta de brillante encaje cobrizo y una corona absolutamente hermosa sobre su cabeza, la madre del Sultan volvía a escudriñar con la mirada a la joven pelirosa que ahora podía ser la madre de un príncipe para el Imperio de los Uchiha. Mikoto no paraba de reproducir en su mente aquel momento en que Shizune, poco antes de traer a Sakura, había hecho traer a las criadas que habían cambiado la ropa de cama de los aposento del Sultan y que le habían mostrado las sábanas blancas claramente manchadas con la prueba de la virginidad de la joven griega.

Ahora que ya estaba segura de que su hijo pudiera engendrar un heredero, la existencia del príncipe Yosuke dejaría de ser un problema. Sakura podía ser joven pero, y eso lo decía Mikoto de buena fe, claramente podía engendrar un hijo sano y pronto. Sakura, sin sentirse nerviosa por la mirada de la Sultana Mikoto, levanto la mirada, sonriéndole y dudo antes de preguntar aquello que llevaba tiempo deseando saber.

-Sultana—llamo respetuosamente la Haruno, -perdone que pregunte pero, ¿Por qué me ha pedido venir?

La Matriarca Uchiha sonrió suavemente hacia al joven que le guardaba más respeto del que ella acostumbraba a recibir pero que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Para felicitarte—respondió Mikoto, viendo a Sakura bajar la mirada con vergüenza, -no tienes de que avergonzarte. Ahora eres la favorita del Sultan, el que pases la noche con él no puede ser un asunto privado—vio a la pelirosa levantar la mirada con sorpresa, -cada vez que entres en su cama, cabe la posibilidad de que engendres a un príncipe, eso es un asunto de estado.

Sakura asintió únicamente. Sabía muy bien que era lo pasaría ahora, pero agradecía que no fuese nadie más que la Sultana Mikoto quien se lo dijera. También sabía que, pronto, la Sultana Mito comenzaría a indagar en su actuar y lealtad puesto que era ella quien la había hecho traer para el Sultan…pero Sakura no sentía lealtad por ello en lo absoluto. Tenía muy claro que a quien le era leal era a Sasuke, y en segundo lugar a la Sultana Mikoto.

-Le pedí al Sultan escribirle a mi familia—confesó Sakura al ver a la Sultana Mikoto de su lado, -sé que he de permanecer aquí pero quería que, al menos, supieran que estoy viva.

-Lo sé—respondió Mikoto viendo que la joven no tenía el menor problema en serle leal a ella, -mi hijo me lo conto. Y también que, tras enviarla, permitiría que escribieras a tu familia tanto como lo desearas—sonrió orgullosa ante esto. –Eres muy afortunada, el anterior Sultan no hubiera permitido eso.

Sakura, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el palacio, entendía muy bien que Sasuke era un gobernante noble y piadoso comparado con su padre, el Sultan Izuna que había sido tachado de cruel producto de su proceder a lo largo de su breve reinado. Sasuke entendía que, con solo cometer un solo acto de crueldad; siempre se seria cruel, y con esa idea tan clara en su mente ya estaba a salvo de toda clase de intrigas. Mientras el entendiera lo peligroso que podía ser volverse cruel, se mantendría a salvo del mundo en que todos, salvo su madre y ella misma, querían introducirlo a la fuerza.

-¿Qué hay del príncipe Yosuke?, Sultana—preguntó Sakura sabiendo que, ya de por sí, no era su derecho inmiscuirse en la política, -¿Hay alguna idea de donde podría hallarse?

Mikoto únicamente suspiro sonoramente ante esto.

-Desgraciadamente, no—respondió Mikoto sin importarle hablar de política. De hecho agradecía que Sakura quisiera hablar con ella de eso puesto que temía compartir sus pensamientos con los demás, -tenemos muchos enemigos…y hasta temo que la Sultana Mito este detrás de todo esto.

-La creo muy capaz—menciono Sakura en voz alta, más para si misma.

En cuanto la pelirosa se dio cuenta que había dicho algo incorrecto, se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano, más que dispuesta a pedir perdón por su desacato, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la Matriarca Uchiha la sorprendió tanto que se lo impidió.

-Pienso igual—respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa que, desgraciadamente, se desvaneció muy rápidamente, -pero por más que i yo la soporte, no tenemos pruebas—comento tanto para ella como para Sakura, -pero Fugaku Pasha prometió encontrar al príncipe a su venenosa madre tan pronto como sea posible.

Sakura asintió.

-Lo único importante es la seguridad del Sultan—menciono Sakura, casi leyendo la mente de la Sultana Mikoto.

La Matriarca Uchiha asintió más que satisfecha por el comportamiento de la joven. Ambas pensaban igual, y entenderse no era en lo absoluto un problema. Mikoto por fin podía decir que tenía a la mejor aliada posible.

 _Sakura_

* * *

Pese a ahora comprender el peligro de la situación en la capital, producto de la ahora muy conocida huida o desaparición del príncipe, Naruto no podía estar más desinteresado en aquel tema. Su hermano Menma quizá le prestara más atención pero el, en casa de un conocido orfebre y joyero muy habilidoso, tenía otras cosas que ocupaban su mente antes que la desaparición y/o huida del hermano menor del Sultan.

-¿Qué le parece?—preguntó el anciano hombre.

Naruto observo muy atentamente aquel broche de oro y diamantes engarzados con cristales blancos. Era una joya tremendamente hermosa pero…no era lo que el había venido a buscar. Desde hacía semanas había encargado una obra única en particular, pero el analizar otras no le quitaba el tiempo en lo absoluto. Quería que, la dueña de su corazón y desvelos tuviera solo lo mejor, una joya que la evocara a los ojos de él quien no paraba de reproducir su imagen en lo más profundo de su mente.

-Señor Tazuna—advirtió Naruto, de buen humor y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, -ya le dije lo que quiero, ¿Por qué no me muestra la joya que le pedí? De lo contrario acabare comprando todas las que tiene.

El anciano hombre no pudo sino reír ante las palabras del joven rubio, su mejor cliente por no decirlo menos. Ese joven, cada semana, encargaba una joya nueva y de valor estratosférico para una joven de, según él, belleza incalculable, solo digna de mencionar o alabar con aquellas joyas. Dándole la espalda al joven rubio, Tazuna se acercó a una repisa en donde se encontraban varias cajas de terciopelo cerradas que ocultaban su belleza interior, obras que hacía por encargo absolutamente especial.

-Aquí esta—menciono el hombre acercándose a Naruto que se acercó igual de interesado por saber si la joya que había encargado era tal y como él deseaba que fuera.

Naruto no podía estar más conforme. Sobre una delgada pero firma cadena de oro colgaban cientos de trozos de zafiro en forma de lágrima y de estas un diamante diminuto que brillaba con la luz, a la medida de la que era, a sus ojos de la nación, la mujer más bella sobre la tierra. La tía del mismísimo Sultan. El Uzumaki asintió agradecido por el trabajo de aquel hombre, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ahora, además de la carta que había escrito para ella…tenía esa joya que solo podía alcanzar banalmente la belleza de la Sultana más bella del mundo.

La luz de su vida.

* * *

Mito y su leal chambelán, Kabuto Yakushi, caminaban por el jardín seguidos muy de cerca por las doncellas y criadas de ella que estaban dispuestas a atender todo cuanto ella pidiera. Vestida en galas plateadas, con una capa de seda perla a juego con una enorme corona, la abuela del Sultan hacía notar soberbiamente su presencia. Contrario a ella, su fiel criado y aliado vestida de georgette y seda menormente vistosa, manteniéndose con la cabeza abajo ante su Sultana.

-Tengo hombres de mi total confianza en todos lados, Sultana—informo Kabuto para satisfacción de la pelirroja. –Pronto tendré información sobre el príncipe.

En otras circunstancias, Mito hubiera estado más que satisfecha con esa información…pero esta vez no podía ser. Mikoto la había humillado y había hecho que Sasuke le perdiera el poco respeto que ya de por si sentía por ella. Y Sakura, que ahora sabía ya no era virgen, no se había reportado con ella en ningún minuto. ¿Por qué todos insistían en quitarle aquel poder que llevaba teniendo desde hace cuarenta años? Su único legado tras la muerte del Sultan Madara, desde que la había hecho su favorita y esposa era ese poder que ahora tenía. Para mínimo consuelo seguía teniendo su enorme y secreta fortuna que nadie podía arrebatarle pero, por ahora y de todas formas, eso era insuficiente.

-Quiero que o hagas y rápido—demando Mito con su habitual y serio tono de voz, -esto se trata del futuro del Imperio de los Uchiha—zanjo la Sultana sin flaquear en sus órdenes ni declaraciones. –Solo tenemos un príncipe y no sabemos quién lo ha secuestrado…si cae en manos enemigas; estaremos acabados—le recordó Mito, intentando no pensar de manera negativa.

Sabía que, ahora que Sakura ya no era virgen, existía la posibilidad de que hubiera otro príncipe en camino…o Sultana. Pero Mito no quería correr riesgo. Ya que la joven pelirosa no había probado su lealtad, en cuanto mito tuviera a su nieto consigo nuevamente…haría todo porque esa traidora de cabezos cerezo no pudiera engendrar un heredero hasta que a ella le resultara conveniente. Entonces podría buscar a otra joven más sumisa y dispuesta obedecer y la enviara a los aposentos del Sultan. Quizá le resultaría igualmente fácil entrar en la cama de Sasuke como lo había sido para Sakura.

-Kami mediante, lo encontraremos—la animo, Kabuto, -sin embargo, Sultana…si lo traemos al palacio, su Majestad podría ordenar su ejecución—aludió sabiendo que el Sultan tenia más que declarado ese derecho por nacimiento.

-O nosotros—menciono la pelirroja, desconcertando a su chambelán. –Si llamamos a los verdugos, una vez que el príncipe este aquí…podríamos decir que fue el Sultan quien lo ordeno—sonrió ladinamente la pelirroja. -¿Quién lo sabría?—vio sonreír, igual de cómplice a Yakushi que estaba claramente de acuerdo con ella. –Por ahora…solo encuéntralo y tráelo ante mí…junto a su venenosa madre.

En cuanto tuviera a Yosuke y supiera la situación de Sakura…decidiría que hacer, y todo a su propio favor, no a favor del Sultan que no estaba cumpliendo con el rol que ella quería.

* * *

Sakura recorrió los pasillos del palacio divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

Por una vez, desde su llegada, el palacio ya no le parecía una prisión…y todo porque tenía Sasuke. Tras la conversación y almuerzo con la Sultana Mikoto, su mente había azorado múltiples temáticas. Temía no poder darle a Sasuke el príncipe que seguramente él y el imperio deseaba y necesitaba…pero también temía que, de no poder hacerlo, otra mujer ocupara su lugar. Estaba mal sentir celos, sabía que en su posición y situación no tenía por qué hacerlo pero…solo tenía miedo y se sentía insegura. Sasuke podía alabarla infinitamente respecto a su belleza, la Sultana Mikoto también…pero ella no se sentía como una gran belleza.

Veía a Guren, o a Kin, o tantas otras jóvenes del Harem y no podía evitar sentirse insignificante. Se consideraba demasiado delgada o escuálida y sin los notorios atributos que las demás tenían. No paraba de preguntarse, como las demás en el Harem lo habían hecho antes, ¿Qué había en ella que le gustara a Sasuke? Estaba claro que, tal y como ella estaba enamorado de él, Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella…pero deseaba comprender que había en ella que lo hubiera enamorado. Sasuke era realmente guapo y no había nada en él que, a los ojos de Sakura, no fuese perfecto. Ella tenía todas las razones del mundo para enamorarse de él, de su personalidad, de su buen corazón y atractivo inigualable…él era tanto para ella que no podía dejar de considerarse insignificante a su lado.

Negó para sí misma mientras caminaba. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar y temer.

Ahora que la Sultana Mito seguramente sabia de su lealtad hacia la Sultana Mikoto, debía de tener cuidado hasta con lo que comía. La Sultana Mikoto le había advertido acerca de la posibilidad de que la abuela del Sultan ordenara que colocaran algo en su comida para que no pudiera engendrar un príncipe o Sultana, y ella quería tener hijos. Tenía que ser más inteligente que sus enemigos, que sabía eran muchos.

No podía dejarse derrotar.

* * *

Mei camino, saliendo desde la posada en que habían pasado la noche, en compañía de sus hijos y de su fiel sirvienta Anko. Chōjūrō se encontraba esperándola en el exterior, lo supo en cuanto salió de la posada y vio la espalda de este, atestado a solo un metro del lugar que era rodeado y flanqueado por los guardias que habían sido más que dispuestos por el rebelde; Rasa Sabaku.

Su hijo Yosuke, con una especie de velo de grueso y pesado así como falda, pasaba desapercibido como si fuese una niña producto de sus rasgos inocentes y tiernos, así como su parecido a su hermana mayor, Rin, que caminaba a su lado sin soltarle la mano. Al escuchar sus pasos aproximare, Chōjūrō volteo a ver a su sultana que venía en compañía de sus hijos y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia, como correspondía.

-Sultana, debemos irnos—le recordó su fiel sirviente, -Karfak nos espera en el puerto.

Mei asintió, dispuesta y satisfecha. No planeaba retroceder en ese momento, ni nunca. El futuro de su hijo estaba en juego y no cambiaría de parecer en lo más mínimo, no hasta que viera que sus hijos tuvieran el futuro que ella deseaba.

-Vamos—declaró Mei sin titubeo alguno en su voz.

Siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de su hijo, volteando a verlo de vez en vez, Mei siguió caminando con la fe absoluta de que este iba teas suyo en compañía de su hija Rin, ambos vigilados atentamente por Anko.

-No quiero usar esto—se quejó Yosuke, deteniéndose y quitándose el pesado velo que ocultaba su corto y rebelde cabello oscuro que claramente lo dejaba expuesto para parecer lo que era; un niño.

Rin, suave y cariñosamente, se detuvo a su lado y se arrodillo, tomando el velo de tela que él se había quitado, volviendo a colocarlo sobre su cabeza y hablándole dulcemente.

-Yosuke, hermanito, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije?—preguntó Rin, entre divertida y ofendida, para aligerar el ambiente. –Estamos jugando, vamos a jugar a escondernos de los malos—lo alentó de la mejor forma posible, sacándole una sonrisa que se volvió carcajada sincera, -no quieres que los malos nos encuentren, ¿verdad?—preguntó falsamente asustada.

Yosuke, entendiendo a su hermana, negó suavemente. No quería que los malos lo encontraran ni a él ni a su hermana, mucho menos a su madre. Levanto y digirió su vista hacia su madre quien le sonrió suavemente con aquel rostro sereno y lleno de belleza que Yosuke tanto amaba contemplar. A sus ojos, su madre era la mejor madre del mundo, y siempre anteponía el bienestar de ella por sobre su propia felicidad. Negó para su hermana Rin nuevamente.

-¿Y qué harás si te encuentran?—preguntó Rin igual de animosa.

El joven príncipe, alegre al ver que el plan a seguir no era difícil, simulo golpear a un fuerte y malvado ladrón, ante lo que su hermana aplaudió, al igual que su madre que no dejaba de sonreírle. Mei sabía que, muchas veces, no tenía el tacto adecuado para hablar esa clase de cosas con su hijo, por ello agradecía que Rin se le pareciera tanto. Podía explicarle las cosas a ella que, siendo una niña, podía explicárselas a Yosuke de manera que él no pudiera oponerse en lo más mínimo a cumplirlas.

Al ver que su hija volvía a colocarle el velo a su hermanito que lo consideraba aparatoso, Mei volvió su vista al frente donde Chōjūrō, a solo un par de pasos, la esperaba pacientemente.

-Tenemos que irnos—le indico Mei. –Vamos.

Caminando delante de ella, Chōjūrō le dio únicamente esa señal a modo de respuesta y Mei lo siguió sin el menor problema, diligentemente seguida por sus hijos y Anko. Sus ojos recorrían cada extremo y rincón de las calles, temiendo que apareciera ese alguien que pudiera detenerlos. La mente de Mei solo evocaba el futuro, el glorioso futuro que sería para ella y su hija que Yosuke fuese Sultan en lugar de Sasuke. Eso era lo único que podía ocupar su mente.

Sabía que la esperaban en el puerto los leales a la familia Sabaku, el propio hijo mayor de Rasa Sabaku sin ir más lejos; Kankuro. No servía de nada la demora en momentos como ese. El temor no rondaba por su mente, solo la seguridad de su hijo e hija. Para ella todo sucedía en cámara lenta, su andar, el de los demás a su alrededor, cosa que le permitía analizar si alguien los miraba demasiado o si los seguían, cosa que esperaba no fuese así.

Su mirada se detuvo en un individuo alto y de cabello negro que le daba la espalda. No sabía como pero, Mei lo encontraba familiar, como si lo hubiese visto antes. En cuanto su mente reprodujo la imagen de la única persona con esas características que ella conocía…todo se volvió hielo y tinieblas. El hombre se giró lentamente dándose a conocer ante la Sultana que lo recordaba muy bien; _Menma Uzumaki_

Sabía muy bien las aspiraciones que tenía ese hombre y el obstáculo que para el significaba la vida de Yosuke y de Sasuke. Deshaciéndose primero del príncipe, y luego del Sultan, su ascenso al trono estaría más que garantizado. Chōjūrō se detuvo en cuanto dejo de sentir el andar de su Sultana tras de si, encontrándose con la horrorizada mirada de la hermosa Uchiha que iba dirigida hacia una persona en específico y a quien el peliazul encontró enseguida, quedándose igual de preso por el miedo que ella. Desenfundado la espada que mantenía oculta en su cintura, el Uzumaki avanzo a paso peligroso hacia uno de los escoltas perteneciente a la casa Sabaku y, sin importarle la presencia de la gente que estaba en las calles, ni de la Sultana, mucho menos de sus hijos, le corto la garganta al escolta haciéndolo desplomarse en el suelo, junto a su charco de sangre que crecía en cuestión de segundos.

Mei, tan hábilmente como pudo, cubrió el rostro de su hijo y se colocó delante de su hija que estaba oculta entre los brazos de Anko. Sínico como solo él podía serlo, Menma Uzumaki se acercó lentamente hacia la Sultana y su fiel sirviente que, a medias, se colocó delante de ella a modo de escudo. Sin embargo el Uzumaki, espada en mano, no hizo intento alguno por atacar…aun.

-¿Cómo estas, Chōjūrō?—pregunto sínicamente el Uzumaki, como si aquello pudiese importarle. -¿A dónde van?

El peliazul volteo a ver a su Sultana, sin saber cómo proceder no solo ante la pregunta sino también presencia del más peligroso de los hermanos Uzumaki. Mei, totalmente paralizada por el miedo y la incertidumbre, entendió el gesto de Chōjūrō y se giró para correr por el extremo de la otra calle. El Uzumaki, entretenido por perseguí a su presa, le hizo un par de señas a su propios escoltas y los siguió con toda la cama posible.

Él tenía más medios a su alcance de los que disponer de los que la Sultana Mei pudiese tener.

* * *

Sin importarle el baño de sangre, y bien lo sabía, se estaba gestando tras de sí, Mei corrió sin voltear ni una sola vez, sujetando la mano de su hijo que corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas y tras él Rin, sujeta de la mano de Anko que corría igual de rápido que su Sultana, y tras ellos Chōjūrō que se encargaba de vigilar que nadie se les acercara lo suficiente como lastimar a las Sultanas y al príncipe.

Mei se sujetaba la falda desesperadamente para no tropezar, con la punzada del cansancio en su pecho ante todo el trayecto que llevaba corriendo sin parar. Jamás había atravesado por una situación así y entendía muy bien que se debía a su propia culpa. De no ocurrírsele siquiera huir o arrebatar el poder el Sultan seguramente podría encontrarse a salvo. Suspiro, entre aliviada y desesperadamente en cuanto puso la suela de sus zapatos sobre el puerto buscando, desesperadamente, con la mirada a Kankuro Sabaku,

Sintió su corazón al borde de un ataque en cuanto se volvió a encontrar cara a la cara con Menma Uzumaki que la observaba como si fuese una criatura insignificante. Mei, protegiendo a su hijo e hija con su cuerpo, lo observó aterrada. ¿Cómo había conseguido alcanzarla tan rápido? Eso no era importante en realidad. Sabía que Chōjūrō se había quedado atrás y eso la hacía temer aún más por su futuro y el de sus hijos.

Solo tenía un medio que usar…y, encontrado a Kankuro Sabaku a unos cinco metros detrás de Menma Uzumaki, Mei supo que debía de utilizarlo. Rompiendo el delicado trozo de cuerda que lo había atado a su espalda, tras su largo cabello castaño rojizo, Mei sujeto firmemente una daga en mano, dispuesta a defenderse no solo a sí misma sino también a sus hijos.

-Sal de mi camino—le advirtió Mei, -puedo darte lo que quieras—intento convencerlo.

Pero para desgracia no había nada ella pudiera ofrecerle que saciara la sed de poder que tenía el Uzumaki. Dos de los escoltas que acompañaban a Menma llegaron por detrás de ella y sujetaron a sus hijos y a Anko a pesar de la pelea que los tres daban por intentar liberarse.

-¡Suéltenme!

-¡No!, ¡Mamá!

Viendo y escuchando as suplicas y gritos de ayuda por parte de sus hijos, Mei se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No podía hacer nada por ellos ni por ella misma en esa situación lo sabía, y había sido una tonta por no entenderlo inmediatamente. Había arriesgado mucho por nada. Pero debía pelear, no se rendiría sin pelear, eso lo tenía claro.

-Sospecho que su Majestad sería más generoso—comentó fríamente el mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki.

-¡Traidor!—le gritó Mei, lanzándose hacia el con la daga en sus manos.

Pero lo único que basto para hacerla encontrar con el suelo fue una fuerte y certera bofetada de pate del Uzumaki que la hizo caer de rodillas. Yosuke tras su madre lloro al ver lo que sucedía y de que él no pudiera hacer nada contra ese "hombre malo". Mei, sobre el suelo, no se atrevió a levantar la vista, sintiendo al sabor de su propia sangre salir de su labio inferior. Sintiéndose poderoso con solo esa acción, Mena se vanaglorio mentalmente a si mismo sin prever que, justo ene se instante, Kankuro Sabaku lo amenazaría daga en mano sobre su yugular.

-Menma Uzumaki—menciono venenosamente le primogénito de los Sabaku.

-Kankuro—pronuncio el pelinegro sin dejarse intimidar, -¿la Sultana hizo un acuerdo contigo?—preguntó tan fríamente como solo él podía hablar.

Para Kankuro, el presenciar la escena de una mujer golpeada y sentada en el suelo con sus dos hijos llorando desconsoladamente era un momento repugnante en su vida. El conocía bien a la Sultana Mei que era una claramente una mujer guerrera. Ella no tenía por qué ser víctima de algo así. Solo los cobardes como Menma Uzumaki golpeaban a una mujer que no tenía medios suficientes para defenderse por sí sola.

-La Sultana Mei es una mujer valiente—contesto Kankuro apegando todavía más el filo de su daga contra la yugular del Uzumaki que no se dejaba amedrentar. –Pero tú eres un perro, una mascota de los Uchiha.

-Tal como lo eran ustedes hace un tiempo—menciono como si nada el Uzumaki. –Mira hacia allá, Kankuro—le advirtió Menma divisando con toda claridad a los jenízaros y soldados del palacio que se encontraban muy cerca. Atrapar a la Sultana Mei y al príncipe no resultaría difícil en lo absoluto, -tienes dos opciones—comentó Menma tranquilamente sabiendo que no podrían culparlo de absolutamente nada, -o mueres ahora por culpa del príncipe…o mueres y sobrevives.

Menma volteo a ver a Kankuro por el rabilo del ojo quien estaba considerando seriamente las palabras del Uzumaki.

-Tú decides—comentó únicamente le pelinegro.

¿Qué más se podía hacer que huir? Kankuro no se atrevía a implicar a su padre ni a su familia en una cruzada que ya de por si podía ser demasiado peligrosa o simplemente que no tuviera futuro. A regañadientes retiro su daga del cuello de Menma Uzumaki y se alejó de este un par de pasos.

-Decisión correcta—respondió el Uzumaki al gruñido proveniente del Sabaku. –Dale mis saludos a tu padre…pronto nos veremos—indico Menma únicamente sabiendo que el Sabaku se iría.

El poder era todo cuanto pudiera desearse…y ahora Menma Uzumaki lo tendría…y pelearía por arrebatarle el trono al Sultan.

* * *

-Majestad—pronuncio el mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki.

Ahora, y presencia del Sultan, Menma Uzumaki hizo la debida reverencia que dictaba el protocolo, actuando tan inocentemente como si fuese un cordero libre de maldad o culpa.

-Aunque se intentó mantener en secreto. Escuche que el príncipe Yosuke estaba desaparecido—comento Menma con toda la inocencia posible, logrando que el Sultan creyera que él no era sino un siervo leal al Imperio.

Sasuke hizo copio de todo su autocontrol por no parecer afectado producto de la dificultad con la que corrían para encontrar a su hermano menor. Fugaku había redoblado esfuerzos, pero ni aun así podían encontrar a Yosuke o a la Sultana Mei. Lo único mediante lo cual podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos era aquella imagen de frialdad y desinterés total que conseguía mostrar ante el resto del mundo que, y bien lo sabía, aun dudaba de sus capacidades como gobernante.

No tenía más de dieciséis años, sin un heredero y con un hermano menor que estaba siendo usado para conspirar en su contra. La nación entera se encontraba sumida en la inestabilidad emocional producto del conflicto que sucedía al interior del palacio y de la familia Imperial.

-En este palacio no hay secretos—respondió Sasuke, únicamente.

Para Fugaku era una verdadera decepción que sus hombres y amigos e confianza no hubieran podido dar con el paradero del príncipe Yosuke. No quería decepcionar al Sultan, al joven gobernante al que veía como si fuese su hijo, pero estaba igual de atado de manos que él.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, alteza—aseguró el jenízaro llamando la atención del Uzumaki, -estamos investigando. Le aseguro que tarde o temprano encontraremos al príncipe—pronuncio esto último también para alentar al Sultan.

Estar ahí, delante de un noble, tratando asuntos de estado y diplomacia le resultaba aburrido a Sasuke, por no decir que le producía una jaqueca terrible no poder hacer absolutamente nada y no encontrar pistas respecto del paradero de su hermano. En ese momento solo hubiera deseado tener a Sakura a su lado para que ella pudiera devolverle la calma

-Ya es tarde, Fugaku Pasha—pronuncio el Uzumaki ganándose las miradas de molestia por parte del Sultan y el nombrado jenízaro, -gracias a Kami me informaron lo que estaba pasando. Y pude salvar a su majestad de esta difícil situación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante las declaraciones del Uzumaki.

-¿Y qué significa eso?—demando el Uchiha con escasa paciencia.

La mano derecha del Sultan, Fugaku, estaba igual de interesado en saber a qué se refería el Uzumaki, y no lo oculto por nada del mundo, arqueando una ceja con interés y confusión entremezclados.

-He capturado al príncipe Yosuke, la Sultana Mei, su hija la Sultana Rin, la criada de la Sultana, Anko Mitarashi y a Chōjūrō Pasha que los ayudaba a escapar—enumero el Uzumaki intentando no inflar su pecho producto de su notable arrogancia y orgullo.

El Sultan, entre sorprendido y desconfiado, observo de sola sayo a Fugaku que imito su gesto. Con los Uzumaki no podían confiar en lo absoluto, y darle una oportunidad a una declaración de parte de ellos era todavía más peligroso para uno mismo.

-Si me lo permite…—sugirió el Uzumaki para que el Sultan pudiera creerle.

Sasuke asintió inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie en cuanto las puertas de la sala de audiencias se abrieron y tres leales jenízaros ingresaron trayendo del brazo a la Sultana Mei, tras ella a Yosuke, Chōjūrō, y a la Sultana Rin en compañía de la criada Anko Mitarashi que no necesitaba de la asistencia de un jenízaro para caminar. Mei se desplomo de rodillas ante el Sultan, rezando silenciosamente porque el joven gobernante tuviera clemencia de ella y su hijo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?—le pregunto Sasuke a Mei, sujetándola del cuello al ver que no se atrevía a reconocer en lo absoluto su error. -¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¡Dime!—demando sintiendo como se quebraba su paciencia. Yosuke y Rin, soltándose del agarre de los jenízaros y de Anko se colocaron a diestra y siniestra de Sasuke, rogándole que soltara a Mei que apenas y podía respirar. Sasuke sabía muy bien que estaba mal actuar y reaccionar así, tan precipitadamente, pero Mei no entendía la clase de humillación que le había hecho padecer a él y al Imperio por culpa de sus propias ambiciones. -¿Cómo te atreves a secuestrar a un príncipe?

-Hermano, por favor…-escucho llorar a Yosuke.

No tenía que ser cruel, lo sabía, pero, ¿Cómo podía reaccionar sino al ver que la madre de su hermano menor no hacia otra cosa que velar por sus propios finos e intereses?, ¿De qué otra forma podía reaccionar al ver que todos a su alrededor estaban en su contra? Soltó a Mei, dándole la espalda a ella y a sus hermanos que intentaron ayudarla a recomponer el aire. ¿Qué más podía hacer en ese momento? No podía dejar a Mei y Yosuke sin un castigo o seria débil a los ojos de todos. Nunca se habia sentido tan molesto en toda su vida y todo por culpa de su propia familia.

¿Qué clase de vida era esa?

-Llévenlos al calabozo—ordeno sil voltear a ver Mei que, silenciosamente, seguía rogando por algo de clemencia de parte del joven Sultan, -Rin y Anko están indultadas, pero mi hermano y su madre permanecerán encerrados hasta que yo lo diga—tomo aire antes de voltear para observar al único miembro del grupo con el que no tendría clemencia. –Y decapiten a Chōjūrō Pasha inmediatamente—finalizó el Uchiha.

Mei levanto su mirada iracunda hacia el primogénito de los Uzumaki que estaba más que satisfecho con la sentencia que el joven Sultan acababa de dictar. No podía permitir que asesinaran a su hijo, porque sabía que lo intentarían de alguna manera, tal vez no Sasuke, pero si la Sultana Mito o hasta la mismísima Mikoto. Todos en ese palacio eran sus enemigos.

-¡No lo haga su Majestad!, ¡Tenga piedad!—rogo el peliazul mientras era sacado de la habitación por dos jenízaros.

Yosuke, abrazado de su madre, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en lo absoluto, y no podía interesarle menos. Pero no entendía lo más doloroso, el porqué de la ira de su hermano mayor para con su madre.

-¿Por qué me están acusando?, ¿Cuál es mi pecado?—preguntó Mei con la voz quebrada, producto de las lágrimas. –Intentar proteger a mi hijo—se respondió a sí misma, rompiendo en llanto. -¿No recuerda que ya perdí a su hermano? Los verdugos de su padre lo asesinaron—lloro no solo por su dolor, sino también para alcanzar los sentimientos del joven Sultan que suspiro sonoramente ante la dolorosa estratagema de la bella sultana, -¿Tan rápido ha olvidado a su hermano Itachi?

No podía dejarse embaucar por eso, Sasuke se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente a aquella madre que hacia solo meses atrás había perdido a su primogénito. La muerte de Itachi aun resultaba dolorosa de recordar para él, nunc la olvidaría, pero tampoco podía dejare mangonear fácilmente solo por su recuerdo. Tenía que ser mejor que eso, no podía dejarse manipular.

-Su majestad, se lo ruego…no me haga vivir ese dolor otra vez—suplico Mei mientras dos jenízaros la sujetaban de los brazos y la hacían salir de la habitación. -¡Se lo ruego!

La dolorosa imagen del pequeño Yosuke corriendo para alcanzar a su madre se plasmó en la mente de Sasuke sabiendo que los separarían en los calabozos mientras Rin y Anko se encontraban encerradas en los lujosos aposentos de la Sultana Mei. No mataría a su hermano, claro que no….pero tenía que pensar muy bien que hacer ahora de que existía la posibilidad de que tuviera un heredero. ¿Cómo reinaría un hijo suyo si su hermano estaba presente para pelear por el trono? Esa era la cuestión a solucionar…y sabía que la Sultana Mito intentaría cambiar las cosas a su favor.

No podía permitirlo.

* * *

-Kami escucho nuestra plegarias, mi león—consoló Mikoto a su hijo, acompañándolo de regreso a sus aposentos, -el príncipe Yosuke está con nosotros otra vez. El problema terminara—menciono esto último más para sí misma que para su hijo.

-Sea—respondió Sasuke, deteniéndose brevemente.

Mikoto notaba claramente que su hijo había pasado un día horrible, lleno de problemas y conflictos que le habían zanjado un mal humor que intentaba ocultar frente a ella y cuyo gesto Mikoto apreciaba enormemente. Había tenido que ordenar y presenciar su primera ejecución…una muerte necesaria pero que pesaba en su conciencia. La Matriarca Uchiha sabía que tenía que hacer algo para distraer a su hijo de tantos problemas.

Y sabía muy bien que debía hacer.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, mi león?—le pregunto Mikoto esperando escuchar de los labios de su hijo aquella idea que había surgido en su mente.

Sasuke suspiro sonoramente y se apartó el flequillo de la frente.

Si había algo que deseaba en ese momento, algo que su madre podría preparar y que él estaba más que dispuesto a esperar; a Sakura. Estaba anocheciendo y pasar la noche a su lado, hablando con ella y pidiendo su ayuda le quitaría aquel peso emocional que había sentido a lo largo de todo ese día.

-¿Crees que podrías hacer que preparan a Sakura para mí, madre?—le pregunto olvidando por completo que era el Sultan y no tenía por qué pedir nada, solo ordenarlo. Pero no, no podía ordenarle nada a su madre.

Levanto la vista hacia su madre que sonrió más que dispuesta.

-Desde luego—respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sakura, desde lo alto del balcón de las favoritas contemplaba aquello que significaba tanto para ella; la hoja que aquel libro que trazaba su amado hogar, su isla, y que Sasuke le había obsequiado.

Extrañaba a su padre, a su madre y a su pequeña hermanita…más sabia que con la carta que había enviado ellos se quedarían tranquilos sabiendo que ahora estaba bien y que no corría peligro…o eso les había transmitido. Doblo la hoja cuidadosamente y la guardo bajo el corpiño de su vestido como había hecho durante el día, llevando sus manos a su pecho, como si sintiera el calor y amor que su familia podía brindarle. Descendió su mirada hacia el piso inferior desde donde claramente veía como preparaban a Guren para enviarla con el Sultan.

La pelimorada había dicho; "el Sultan dijo: quiero a Guren", más Sakura sabía que eso no era sino una mentira creada por la Sultana Mito que claramente sabía que ella no estaba de su lado y ahora pretendía utilizar a Guren. Sabía que Sasuke no la recibiría, pero hubiera deseado ser a ella a quien arreglaran para verlo de nuevo tras un largo día en que no había dejado de pensar en él. Su día y momentos se hacían eternos al no tenerlo a su lado.

Con el cabello cayendo libremente sobre su hombro izquierdo, Guren vestía una sencilla túnica roja de escote rebajado y abierta en la espalda, fácil de quitar y de apariencia muy cautivante para cualquier hombre que la mirara. Pero a los ojos de Sakura nada podía haberla aburrido más. Levanto su mirada hacia el frente al oír pasos, pero la bajo inmediatamente al ver a lady Shizune frente a ella que venía en compañía de dos de las doncellas de la Sultana Mikoto.

-La Sultana Mikoto ha ordenado que te preparemos para el Sultan—anuncio la pelinegra notando la clara sonrisa que la pelirosa intentaba disimular. –Entremos—le indicó señalando la habitación de ella.

Sakura asintió y abrió la puerta para que ella y las dos doncellas pasaran primero.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, Sakura no podía comprender como es que, únicamente rizando suavemente su cabello y peinándolo para que cayera libremente tras su espalda, adornándolo con una diadema de oro en forma de cintillo decorada con cristales rosa, colocándole un par de pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima y colocándole un vestido ajustado al cuerpo y de escote en forma de corazón ligeramente bajo habían conseguido hacer que realmente se sintiera hermosa.

Las mangas, abiertas a la altura del codo le hacían suaves cosquillas mientras caminaba escoltada por lady Shizune y las dos jóvenes doncellas que habían vestido y arreglado más allá de lo que ella hubiera creído posible. A muchos el vestido les hubiera parecido sencillo pero, con aquel bordado d oro en los costado del corpiño, los bordes de la falda, las hombreras y puntos al azar en la tela, Sakura casi podía sentirse en la cúspide del poder. Un poder que no deseaba pero que Sasuke le estaba dando a cambio de nada.

Bueno, nada salvo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Distinguió claramente a Guren, escoltada por el leal sirviente de la Sultana Mito, Choji, y dos jóvenes pertenecientes al Harem; Kin y Amy. La pelimorada la confronto con la mirada en cuanto la tuvo en frente, pero Sakura no le dirigió ni la más mínima mirada, tal y como Shizune le había dicho que debía hacer.

Cruzando las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan emergió Fugaku Pasha que se encontró en un debate mental al ver a dos jóvenes atestadas en la entrada…más solo una podía entrar. Supo, por la presencia de lady Shizune, que la enviada por la Sultana Mikoto era la joven pelirosa y de inmediato se hizo a un lado.

-El Sultan la espera—pronuncio el jenízaro para la joven pelirosa que se giró para observar con nerviosismo a lady Shizune que le sujeto la mano cálidamente.

Tomando aire y sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, Sakura avanzo con la máxime humildad y recato posible intentando no lucir demasiado emocionada por su victoria ni por el hecho de que iba a volver a ver a Sasuke…pero no podía hacerlo.

Estaba demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo.

* * *

El suave eco de unos golpes contra la puerta sacó a Sasuke de su ensueño mientras contemplaba aquella pintura que podía acercarlo lo más posible a la mujer que era la dueña de su corazón. Tan enamorado como estaba, se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro, en espera de que esas puertas que lo separaban de su ángel se abrieran.

-Adelante—pronuncio esperando escuchar ese eco que le permitiría volver a verla a ella.

Las puertas se abrieron tras aquel suave chirrido, exponiendo a la hermosa pelirosa que se mantenía con la mirada baja hasta que se cerraron las puertas tras de sí y levanto su mirada hacia en con una sonrisa de alegría pura. Sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, Sakura lo abrazo de golpe, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él y sintiendo como Sasuke envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Levantando la mirada para verse a los ojos después de aquel día infinitivo, Ónix y Esmeralda se contemplaron ansiosos el uno al otro antes de que los parpados de ambos se cerraran y acercaran sus rostros para fundirse en aquel beso que habían ansiado volver a protagonizar después lo vivido la noche anterior.

Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

* * *

 **PD:** Perdón por la demora pero he dejado pasar un poco de tiempo para ver si comentaban más a lo largo de estos días pero no por eso dejare de escribir la historia. Como ya dije lo hago para pasar el tiempo y no con el fin de ganar popularidad ni nada. Pero gracias a aquellos que leen y me dan su opinión. Por favor, si tienen alguna sugerenci, denla por favor :3 enserio lo aprecio. Gracias :D


	9. Chapter 8

**-** La historia, ahora de mi propiedad en cierto contexto, también pertenece ligeramente a Timur Savci y esta basada en la vida de "Kösem Sultan" una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo y regente del Imperio Otomano. Los personajes de la historia son de la exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y disfrute, más espero que mi trabajo les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cada pieza de ropa que hubieran usado anteriormente ahora se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo recubierto de alfombra y a ellos no podía haberles importado menos.

Recostada sobre el pecho de Sasuke, Sakura se dejaba mimar por las suaves caricias del Uchiha sobre su espalda desnuda, escuchando sus miedos y tranquilizándolo mediante suaves besos que depositaba sobre su pecho, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

-No tienes que ser cruel—le recordó Sakura tras haberlo escuchado, ante lo cual Sasuke le beso la frente, -libéralos mañana por la mañana. Una noche en los calabozos será más que suficiente—comento sabiendo que aquello podía servirle de ayuda a él.

-¿No dará lugar a mayores desavenencias?—bajo la mirada el Uchiha para observarla, notando como ella, pese a estar en sus brazos, parecía con la mirada perdida.

Sakura negó únicamente antes de levantar su mirada a la de él. Por unos breves instantes había temido que la Sultana Mito hiciera algo para romper con esa alegría que Sasuke y ella compartían. Su mayor temor en ese momento era ser separada de Sasuke. No lo soportaría.

-Serás clemente—menciono la pelirosa, -una noche así es suficiente para un niño y, en parte, el actuar de la Sultana Mei tiene justificación—comento esto último en un tono de voz lo bastante bajo como para que pareciera un murmullo.

Pero Sasuke de todas formas la oyó.

Sasuke la observo desconcertado ante sus palabras. ¿Justificación?, ¿Qué justificación podría tener secuestrar a un príncipe de la dinastía en pro de sus propias ambiciones y metas egoístas?

-¿Justificación?—preguntó en el remoto caso de no haber escuchado bien, más ella asintió únicamente. -¿Qué justificación tiene?—volvió a preguntar Sasuke intentando no parecer molesto y no consiguiendo entenderla.

Sakura, apartando las sabanas, se recostó por completo sobre el pecho de Sasuke quedando cara a cara con él. Sujetándose de los hombros de él, Sakura no aparto los ojos de los suyos sabiendo que ella era la única mujer que podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir miedo o vergüenza.

-Porque si yo te doy hijos…-planteo lentamente su hipótesis, -daría mi vida por protegerlos si hubiera un príncipe o Sultan que quisiera asesinarlos—respondió besándolo brevemente, acción que lo frustro.

El Uchiha asintió, dando a saber que había perdido la pelea.

-Tienes razón, no pensé en eso—admitió antes de fruncir el ceño y acercar su rostro al de ella, -¿Ya quieres que tengamos hijos?

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, Sakura tomo parte de las sabanas y se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza, haciéndolo reír al ver que le resultaba fácil avergonzarla con su propia sinceridad. Aun con el rostro cubierto por la sabana, Sakura descubrió parcialmente sus ojos.

-Estoy muerta por suponerlo, ¿no?—preguntó incapaz de enfrentarlo al haber confesado aquello que llevaba pesando todo el día anterior.

Claro que quería tener hijos de Sasuke, pero aun creía que era demasiado pronto como para admitirlo. Acababa de aconsejarlo respecto al importante tema que era el futuro del príncipe Yosuke, pero no era correcto que así nada más, de buenas a primeras, declarara que deseaba darle cuantos hijos quisiera. Sasuke, haciéndola quedar bajo él, le beso el cuello, haciéndola reír.

-¿Así que estas muerta?—le pregunto mientras ella se descubría lentamente el rostro, entre carcajadas. Sin dejar de observarla, Sasuke acaricio uno de los muslos de ella que había quedado expuesto producto del forcejeo anterior, -me leíste la mente, porque yo tengo en mente una familia muy numerosa.

Sonriendo ante la respuesta de él, Sakura se sujetó firmemente de los hombros del Uchiha en cuanto él volvió a separarle suavemente las piernas, antes de unir sus labios con los suyos.

Si ambos querían lo mismo, ¿Por qué esperar?

* * *

Mei, que en plena madrugada no podía creer haber sido liberada, ahora ingresaba a sus aposentos, cargando en sus brazos a su durmiente hijo Yosuke.

Los guardias le abrieron las puertas, permitiéndole pasar, e ingreso siendo recibida por la sorprendida Anko, que acaba de despertar y aun vestía su camisón. Por la ambientación, Mei supo que su hija Rin aún seguía durmiendo. Con la debida reverencia, Anko se apartó de la puerta, permitiéndole pasar a su Sultana que, acercándose a uno de los cómodos divanes, lo recostó y cubrió con una manta mientras el mismo se acomodaba y continuaba durmiendo.

-Mi Sultana, ¿Cómo es que esta libre?—preguntó la pelimorada a su Sultana, que parecía ensimismada en su pequeño hijo.

Acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, Mei giro su rostro con una suave sonrisa de alegría plasmada en él. Anko se sintió desconcertada al ver sonreír a su Sultana después de tanto tiempo.

-El Sultan me perdono…y a mi hijo—menciono escasamente la madre del príncipe heredero.

 _Por ahora_ , pensó Mei para sí misma.

Tal vez Sasuke le hubiera dado el indulto. Pero no era suficiente para Mei que ansiaba ver derrotados a sus enemigos, y el mayor de todos no era otro que el Sultan. Tendría que fingirse tonta y absurdamente sumisa e insulsa con tal de asegurarle un futuro seguro y próspero para su hijo.

Tendría que hacer muchas cosas, pero las haría a cualquier precio.

* * *

Sakura coloco el pesado abrigo negro sobre la ropa que Sasuke estaba usando. El día era un tanto frio y sabía que tenía serios asuntos que tratar ese día, como tantos otros, razón extra por la que lo observaba con fingida seriedad, con un infantil puchero en el rostro para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿De qué hablan en el consejo?—pregunto Sakura, cerrando el abrigo.

El Uchiha, sonriendo ante el interés de su ángel, la detuvo, sujetándole las manos.

Hubiera deseado verla todavía más hermosa con las mejores telas y joyas que le había obsequiado, pero ella insistía en vestir con un sencillo vestido verde claro, una diadema de tipo cintillo con los mismos pendientes que había usado la noche anterior. No iba a hacerla cambiar, la amaba tal cual era.

-Política, debates, asuntos de estado…-comentó el, conteniéndose de reír ante la expresión de fingida seriedad que ella hacia y que estaba a nada de sacarle una carcajada.

-¿Y dónde entro yo en todo eso?—se burló ella.

Uniendo sus labios con los de ella, Sasuke le respondió aquello que ella deseaba saber; que el pensaría todo el día en ella, hasta volver a verla. La abrazo posesivamente, aferrando sus manos a la cintura de ella.

-¿Y qué harás tú?—le preguntó el Uchiha, con sincero interés.

Sakura levanto la mirada ante esto. Con la dulce y cándida mirada de una tierna e inocente niña. La pelirosa, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, se encogió de hombros únicamente. Soltando ligeramente el abrazo, Sakura coloco sus manos por sobre el pecho de Sasuke, sin apartar sus ojos de los del Uchiha.

-Pensar en ti—menciono tanto para él como para ella. Aquella mirada llena de ternura podía desarmar totalmente a Sasuke que se sentía capaz de entregarle todo cuanto ella quisiera, -por favor, llámame esta noche—pidió sabiendo que, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, aquello era algo más que seguro.

-Hare lo que pueda—respondió él sin responder la pregunta de ella.

Dándole el último beso que le serviría de consuelo aquella mañana, Sakura rompió el abrazo y avanzo hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltear a verlo una última vez, regalándole una radiante sonrisa que el recordaría todo el día, hasta volver a verla. Ella era su ángel.

Fuera de la habitación; Fugaku saludo a Sakura con una sencilla inclinación ante la cual la pelirosa lo reverencio y sonrió antes de seguir con su camino. El jenízaro giro a verla una última vez, pero ella seguía concentrada en su camino. La joven sin duda alguna era feliz haciendo feliz al Sultan.

Al ingresar en los aposentos del Sultan, Fugaku encontró a Sasuke plenamente dispuesto para cualquier labor o responsabilidad que tuviera aquel día. Realizando la debida reverencia, el jenízaro levanto la mirada hacia el joven Uchiha que, pese a su imagen de frialdad externa, desbordaba un buen ánimo que solo él podía reconocer tras haberlo conocido desde que era un niño.

-¿Recuerdas a los reclutas nuevos que nombraste, Fugaku?—pregunto Sasuke aludiendo a la mención que el jenízaro había hecho el día anterior.

Había nuevos y muy buenos reclutas en el cuerpo de jenízaros, recomendados ampliamente por el líder del ejercito: Dan Kato, pero de entre todos los jóvenes reclutas destacaban notablemente cinco jóvenes; Neji, Obito, Rock Lee, Yoroi y Dosu. El día anterior, el joven Sultan había manifestado abiertamente su intención de entrenar en caso de que su presencia fuese necesaria en un suceso de carácter bélico. Si bien no tenía ni la más mínima intención de iniciar una guerra de carácter expansionista, contrario a lo que habían hecho sus predecesores, tampoco quería sr calificado como débil ni nada por el estilo.

Había heredado una nación conflictiva que, en los últimos años del reinado del Sultan Izuna, se había alzado en revueltas continuas y que, pese a que ahora él fuese el Sultan, seguía siendo un polvorín a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, con una población que demandaba un heredero, y pronto, que asegurara la sucesión.

Fugaku asintió ante la pregunta del Uchiha.

-Haz que traigan a ese…Neji—comentó recordando el nombre de aquel "prodigio" que estaba en manos de los jenízaros, -quiero ver de que es capaz.

El mismo había entrenado con los jenízaros pese a su enclaustramiento en el palacio, producto de las intrigas formadas a partir de su abuela, su difunto padre y la Sultana Mei. De hecho, su maestro no había sido otro que Fugaku quien había sido alabado como el mejor guerrero de su tiempo, incluso había rechazado el rango de comandante del ejército, cediéndoselo a Dan Kato.

Creía estar más que a la altura del "prodigio" de los jenízaros.

* * *

Sakura cambio la página del libro que estaba leyendo, cortesía de su amado Sultan que no cesaba de enviarle toda clase de presentes.

Además de todas las joyas, aditamentos, perfumes y todo aquello cuanto se pudiera desear, ahora Sasuke le enviaba libros, sabiendo muy bien lo inteligente que era y los muchos idiomas que dominaba. Sentada en el piso de las concubinas desde donde muchas la observaban con envidia, Sakura no prestaba atención alguna salvo a las páginas de aquel libro escrito en griego que la tenía completamente cautivada. Escucho los pasos de alguien hacia ella más, pese a saber de quien se trataba, la pelirosa no levanto la vista en lo absoluto.

-Llevas dos noches con el Sultan—comentó Guren en voz alta para que la insufrible pelirosa la escuchara o levantara la vista, pero lo peor de todo es que no lo hacía. La estaba ignorando, -me sorprende que no estés embarazada.

Sakura sonrió ladinamente ante las palabras de la pelimorada. Lo cierto es que nadie, salvo Kami, podía saber exactamente si eso era cierto o no, pero a Sakura ya no le incomodaba defenderse sacando a relucir la vida íntima que ahora tenía con el Sultan. Sabía muy bien que no tenía por qué sentir vergüenza. Cerro el libro que tenía en las manos y levanto la mirada hacia Guren, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Estas celosa, Guren?—preguntó Sakura sintiendo un valor que no había tenido jamás, hasta ese entonces, -si quieres saber lo que hago por las noches…pega tu oído a las puertas de nuestro Sultan y sabrás de mi deleite—sonrió ladina e inocentemente.

La angelical pelirosa, libro en mano, se retiró sin voltear a ver a Guren que la observaba llena de odio. Ahora contaba con la total protección de Sasuke y de la Sultana Mikoto.

Además de a la Sultana Mito, ¿A qué debía tenerle miedo?

* * *

Neji se dejó guiar por el capitán de los armeros del palacio que, tras haber llegado al cuartel de los jenízaros, había ido en busca de él.

Cruzando la capital hacia el enorme y soberbio palacio que pertenecía al Imperio de los Uchiha, Neji había dejado que le vendaran los ojos y guiaran por pasillos y lugares inciertos en espera del encuentro con el Sultan. No podía sacar de su mente a Sakura, la bella joven pelirosa de belleza angelical que se había vuelto tremendamente importante para él y a quien deseaba volver a ver para así ayudarla a escapar como le había prometido hacerlo.

Camino por largos pasillos siendo sostenido por uno de los guardias del palacio, preguntándose, ¿Cómo sería el Sultan? No tenía ni idea de la clase de hombre que era el gobernante que había hecho arrebatar a la joven pelirosa de su hogar. En el cuartel había escuchado que el Sultan era el gobernante más joven hasta ahora, teniendo dieciséis años recién cumplidos.

-Arrodíllate—le indico el guardia.

Haciendo aquello que le habían indicado, el pelicastaño e mantuvo con la cabeza abajo en cuanto le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Parpadeo, con la mirada baja, volviendo a acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz solar. Arrodillado y con su mirada oculta mediante un par de mechones rebeldes que cayeron cerca de sus ojos a modo de flequillo, Neji dirigió su mirada a quien era el Sultan.

Sasuke, quitándose el abrigo y la chaqueta, arrojando ambas piezas de ropa junto a la fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín, se apartó ligeramente el flequillo de la frente, girándose para ver cara a cara al aprendiz de jenízaro.

-Con que tú eres Neji—comentó Sasuke indicándole al armero que se acercara.

Escuchando el ruido del metal de las espadas entregadas de parte del armero al Sultan, Neji reprodujo la voz del Sultan en su mente, era joven…pero su voz era tremendamente seria y marcada. Parecía un verdadero gobernante. Asintió de manera silenciosa sabiendo que no tenía derecho de hablar ante el hombre que era el Sultan.

-Levántate—ordeno Sasuke.

Apoyando su mano sobre una de sus rodillas, Neji levanto lentamente la mirada hacia el joven soberano, intentando no parecer sorprendido ante este tras haberlo enfrentado finalmente. Realmente ambos tenían prácticamente la misma edad. Neji acababa de cumplir los diecisiete y el joven Uchiha apenas y era un año menor. El pelicastaño, bajo la mirada en cuanto el Sultan le ofreció una espada, cosa que acepto inmediatamente.

-Me dijeron que eres un prodigio—lo elogio Sasuke, girando el filo de la espada sobre su eje, sujetando firmemente la empuñadura de esta, -espero que no te moleste que intente corroborarlo—se limitó a advertir el Uchiha.

Neji no alcanzó siquiera a responder nada, defendiendo en cuanto sintió el filo de la espada del Uchiha colisionando con la suya. No le servía e nada ser cortes en ese momento, solo debía pelear y defenderse, sabiendo que el joven Sultan haría lo mismo. De pie junto a la entrada del "Jardín Secreto" Fugaku observo silenciosamente la batalla con verdadero orgullo paterno hacia el Sultan.

El mismo lo había entenado y sabía que era el mejor guerrero que pudiese haber.

* * *

Con el buen humor que ella podía albergar, en espera de volver a ver al Sultan, Sakura coloco el libro que estaba leyendo en la repisa donde se encontraban los demás, tras haber doblado ligeramente la hoja que había leído con anterioridad, para así no perderse en su próxima lectura. Aparto un mechón rebelde que cayó sobre su rostro. El cabello largo le molestaba de vez en cuando, pero no se atrevía a cortarlo.

Llevaba años cuidando aquel largo y sedoso cabello únicamente comparable a la seda y solo se atrevería a cortar ese largo cabello bajo circunstancias extraordinariamente específicas. Sasuke había elogiado su cabello, jugando con el la noche anterior mientas había yacido sobre el pecho de él. Se volteó al escuchar el chirrido de las puertas que comunicaban su habitación con el pasillo abriéndose y cerrándose casi inmediatamente, haciendo que se encontraba con Kin.

-¿Kin?, ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sakura, alejándose de la repisa. Desde su posición no podía ver quien estaba cerrando la puerta hasta que esta se hubiera volteado a enfrentarla, -Guren…

A solas, no solo con Kin sino que también con Guren. Tenía todas las razones del mundo para sentir miedo. Observo todo cuanto, a su alrededor, pudiera servirle de ayuda o defensa si es que ellas pretendían hacerle algo.

-¿Ves? Sigue presumiendo—le susurró Guren a Kin mientras ambas avanzaban hacia ella. -Hazme caso, sin ella aquí, ambas seremos las favoritas del Sultan. Ella no merece estar aquí.

Sakura entendió claramente la estrategia de Guren; utilizar a Kin para deshacerse de ella, pero Sakura no quería pensar quisiera en el ¿Cómo? Ninguna de la dos estaban armadas pero, y se repetía el hecho de que estaba a solas con ella, no quería siquiera pensar en que podían hacerle esas dos, sobre todo Guren.

-Kin, no la escuches—le pidió Sakura casi totalmente arrinconada contra la pared. -Ella solo quiere meterte en un problema—intento hacerla razonar. -Si la obedeces solo tú te verás perjudicada.

-Ahora te da órdenes—prosiguió Guren en el acto, para que las palabras de Sakura no alcanzaran a calar en el pelinegra ni siquiera por un ápice. -Me parece que tu mejor oportunidad para defenderte, es esta.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera gritar siquiera para pedir ayuda, Guren cubrió la boca de ella con una de sus manos mientras con la otra la hacía perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo. Kin, rápidamente se colocó detrás de ella, junto al baúl en que se encontraban sus pertenencias.

-Disfruta el poder, mientras puedas—se burló Guren.

Sakura sintió a Kin sujetarle el cabello, acto mediante el cual hubiera grito, más el agarre de Guren sobre su boca se lo impedía. Forcejeo inútilmente, recibiendo una bofetada de parte de la pelimorada ante lo cual no respondió, sino que siguió forcejando recibiendo exactamente la misma respuesta.

-¿Qué le hacemos, Guren?—preguntó Kin con burla, sujetando a Sakura del cabello para impedirle moverse, -mira nada más, que cabello tan largo y sedoso, ¿Qué pensaría el Sultan de ella si no tuviera este hermoso cabello?

Sakura intento girar el rostro hacia atrás ante las palabras de Kin, pero Guren, sujetándola del mentón, se lo impidió. La pelirosa escucho con miedo total como Kin buscaba una tijera en el baúl que estaba a su lado.

¿Qué iban a hacerle?

* * *

Sasuke, recién llegado de su entrenamiento en el jardín secreto, se lavó la cara mientras los sirvientes sacaban ropa nueva y limpia para él tras haber sudado producto del esfuerzo físico.

-Confió en que el entrenamiento haya sido fructífero, majestad—comentó el jenízaro con voz calmada tras entrar después del Sultan.

El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente.

Neji había resultado ser verdaderamente un magnifico contrincante y le había dado la batalla que el había deseado encontrar, ambos habían terminado de pelear sumamente exhaustos. Sin duda alguna repetiría la experiencia de manera diaria. Le servía entrenar en la situación en que se encontraba y agradecía a su difunto hermano el tomarle el gusto a entrenar.

-Mucho, Fugaku—respondió Sasuke, secando la cara con una toalla, -tenías toda la razón, Neji será un magnifico jenízaro.

-Su satisfacción es la mía, majestad—respondió Fugaku con una ladina sonrisa, antes de girarse respetuosamente para darle privacidad al Sultan.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa mientras su mente volvía a concentrarse en el ángel de su vida que, innegablemente, aparecía y se adueñaba de su mente en todo momento. El Uchiha se abrocho la chaqueta y termino de colocarse las otras, vistiéndose rápidamente y sin demora. Levanto la mirada, ya completamente vestido, en cuanto sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante—indicó el Uchiha en cuanto Fugaku se volteó hacia él.

Las puertas se abrieron con un suave chirrido dando paso a Shikamaru Nara, el principal y más fiel sirviente de su madre, la Sultana Mikoto, que estaba al mismo nivel de lealtad que lady Shizune. Sasuke lo observo sorprendido, el Nara jamás se presentaba ante él salvo que hubiera algún problema, y esta vez era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había asumido como Sultan.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sasuke, inmediatamente.

El Nara, levantando la mirada lentamente, supo inmediatamente que debía de decir la verdad de lo ocurrido al Sultan.

-Majestad—se presentó educada y respetuosamente el fiel sirviente de la Sultana Mikoto, -ha sucedido una tragedia…- Sasuke, con mirada inquisitiva, volvió a indicarle que se explicara, -en el pabellón de las favoritas.

Sasuke no necesito escuchar más. Olvidando la presencia del Nara avanzó hacia las puertas que abrió inmediatamente y salió sin voltear hacia atrás ni una sola vez, dejando a Shikamaru y Fugaku totalmente perplejos ante su actuar. Mientras cruzaba los pasillos tan rápidamente como podía, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en la persona tan valiosa para el que, estaba totalmente seguro, había sido lastimada.

 _Sakura_

* * *

Cruzo cada pasillo del palacio que lo habían separado del Harem y había ingresado en el, cosa que ningún hombre tenía permitido hacer, salvo él, y que ningún soberano del Imperio se había atrevido a hacer. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas y abrió las puertas que daban a la habitación de su ángel.

En cuanto entro se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, más allá del hecho de que todo siguiera pulcramente limpio y ordenado en el lugar en que él sabía que ella los había dejado…el habiente estaba cargado de agitación revuelo y melancolía. La observo, sentada sobre uno de los divanes, con un velo verde grisáceo cubriendo su cabello, sin importarle que el hubiera llegado, pareciendo que ya nada fuera importante para ella. Lentamente se le acerco y ocupo el lugar vacante en el diván, junto a ella.

-Sakura…- intentó hablarle él, colocando un de sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Pero la pelirosa inmediatamente se alejó y no volteo a verlo, ocultando tanto su rostro como cabello bajo aquel velo, cosa que comenzaba a preocupar a Sasuke. ¿Qué motivo le había dado para que ella no se sintiera capaz de observarlo o exponerse ante él? Ninguno que él pudiese recordar.

-No me mires—pidió ella con la voz quebrada a causa de unas silenciosas lagrimas que Sasuke alcanzó a divisar parcialmente.

Jamás recordaba haberla visto tan afectada, más aun por algo que él no pudiera entender. Desde la primera vez que la habían visto ella había sido un libro abierto ante él, siempre reflejando lo que sentía. Pero Sasuke no podía combatir ante sus evasiones y silencios. Tenía que entender que le sucedía para actuar así o estaba seguro de que perdería el control.

Por una vez tendría que hacer uso de su autoridad como Sultan, incluso con ella.

-Sakura, mírame—demandó Sasuke.

Sabiendo que no le serviría de nada seguir ocultando lo sucedido, y aun sin voltear a verlo, Sakura deslizo el velo que hasta entonces habría cubrió su cabello y parte de su rostro. Había resultado horrible para ella la experiencia de lo que Kin y Guren le habían hecho, no había tenido posibilidad alguna de defenderse y eso era lo peor, que, pese a sus esfuerzos por mostrarse fuerte, siguiera siendo vulnerable como una hoja de papel.

El Uchiha contemplo triste e impotente el cabello de la pelirosa que, ataño, había sido tan largo como para llegarle hasta las caderas, ahora corto hasta la altura de los hombros. Sutilmente sujeto suavemente el mentón de ella para verla los ojos, notando los suaves pero notorios moretones que tenía a la altura de las mejillas, claramente producto de golpes propinados por quien fuera que la hubiera atacado de esa forma. Sin importarle los moretones y la desaliñada apariencia física de su ángel e cabellos rosados, el Uchiha beso suavemente una de sus mejillas, húmedas producto de las lágrimas, cosa ante la que la pelirosa se resistió.

-No, estoy horrible—murmuró Sakura con la voz aun quebrada.

Para Sasuke, esa belleza increíble la que solo ella podía ser poseedora era un fiel argumento para la perfección que era toda ella, su personalidad, carácter y valor solo se veían reflejados en esa belleza que para Sasuke jamás tendría fin. Toda ella era una belleza pese a lo que ahora le habían hecho. Pese a lo lastimada y desaliñada que lucía, Sasuke seguía viéndola como la mujer más bella del mundo.

-Siempre has sido y serás hermosa para mí—murmuró el Uchiha casi sobre los labios de la pelirosa.

Sin tener más argumento con los que debatir, Sakura se entregó a ese beso, sujetando firmemente de los hombros de Sasuke mediante un abrazo que había necesitado tras lo vivido. En cuanto rompieron el beso Sasuke se abrazó de él desesperadamente, sintiéndola llorar contra su hombro. El Uchiha beso el lado del cuello de ella mientras la abrazaba.

No dejaría que, quien haya sido que hubiera hecho eso, quedara impune.

-Sakura, dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?—demandó Sasuke pensando únicamente en como deshacerse, con sus propias manos, de quien había lastimado a Sakura. -¿Quién fue?

Sumida en su olor tras lo ocurrido y el miedo que había sentido, Sakura oculto su sorpresa al escuchar ese matiz de odio y rabia en la voz del pelinegro. Jamás había escuchado a Sasuke molesto, pero el simple hecho de escuchar hablar de esa manera la asusto ligeramente. Sabía que el solo estaba intentando protegerla.

Tendría que dar un nombre…

* * *

Varios minutos después de que Sakura y el Sultan hubieran salido del Harem, rebelando ella sin miedo alguno su ahora cabello corto, Jugo había entrado al Harem y sacado a Kin a la fuerza de allí, arrastrándola por los pasillos ante la negativa de la pelinegra a caminar mientas gritaba, pidiendo ayuda.

Las puertas que daban a los aposentos del Sultan fueron abiertas y, si descuido alguno, Jugo entro arrojándola a los pies del Sultan junto a quien estaba Sakura. Pese a reconocer el error que había cometido, Kin se sentía incapaz de pedirle perdón a la pelirosa por su totalmente impropio. Guren la había manipulado y utilizado por completo para luego, ante la llegada de Jugo al Harem pidiendo una explicación de lo sucedido, culparla de absolutamente todo.

Merecía el peor de los castigos pero su miedo y cobardía hacían que, a los pies del Sultan, rogara por su vida con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada. Era cobarde y lamentaba lo que había hecho pero quería seguir viviendo. No quería morir, no ahora.

-Majestad…perdóneme, se lo ruego—suplicó Kin con la mirada baja, de rodillas ante el Sultan quién la observo fríamente. Kin sabía que no serviría en lo absoluto el rogar por su vida. -Cometí un error.

Sasuke, sin importarle en lo absoluto la vida de esa mujer que se había atrevido a tocar y herir aquello que él consideraba amado e importante, la observo de manera indiferente, como si la mujer a sus pies no valiera absolutamente nada. Desvío su mirada hacia Sakura que pareció todavía más triste con la presencia de Kin ahí, rogando por su vida. Sabía que Kin solo había sido utilizada, lo sabía muy bien, pero el dolor de lo ocurrido hay persistía en su mente. No tenía por qué hacer nada contra ella ni contra Guren, eso no la haría mejor persona. Observo a Sasuke al sentir la mirada de él sobre sí misma.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?—le preguntó Sasuke, esperando que Sakura se olvidara de los buenos sentimientos y deseara la muerte o sufrimiento de quien la había herido de manera injusta. -Solo basta tu orden y ella será encerrada en prisión, expulsada del palacio o ejecutada—Kin, a los pies de Sasuke, lloro aún más desconsoladamente ante las posibilidades que eran ofrecidas por el Sultan, -¿Qué decides?

Observando a Jugo, silenciosamente de pie junto a la puerta, Sakura sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer. No se mancharía las manos con alguien que, a su propio modo era inocente, eso no la haría sentir mejor. Observo a Sasuke quien espero su respuesta.

No se mancharía las manos…

* * *

El Harem estaba totalmente sumido en los murmullos de las jóvenes que, reunidas en un circulo, esperaban ansiosamente alguna información sobre Kin y el futuro que tendría. Ahora, gracias a Kurenai, sabían lo que habi hecho.

La Sultana Mikoto prohibía las peleas en el Harem. El palacio debía de ser un lugar pacífico y, por más que odiaran a Sakura por el favoritismo que tenía el Sultan para con ella, sabían que no estaría bien herirla. La envidia y los celos no eran razón suficiente para lastimarla, o eso pensaban todas, excepto Guren que silenciosamente se vanagloriaba de lo sucedido a la pelirosa.

 _Seguramente el Sultan ya no la considerara tan hermosa_ , pensó la pelimorada para sí misma.

Kurenai, con sus nidillos apretados producto del miedo y la incertidumbre las lo sucedido, levanto la mirada hacia el pasillo, atónita ante la aparición de la joven y bella agresora de la pelirosa. Las demás jóvenes, al escuchar pasos, se levantaron y corrieron hacia la entrada, donde apareció Kin quien, inclinándose hacia Kurenai, le explico lo sucedido mediante murmullos únicamente.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-¿Qué paso Kin?

La pelinegra,

-Muchachas, basta. Déjenla tranquila—ordenó Kurenai pero entorno los ojos al ver que ninguna de ellas se tranquilizaría hasta saber porque Kin había regresado al Harem pese a lo que había hecho. -La perdonaron—menciono Kurenai para sorpresa de todas que no contuvieron sus jadeos de sorpresa, -la misma Sakura lo hizo—elogió con una sonrisa a la omnipresente pelirosa que daba muestra de su buen corazón. -Esta noche Kin se quedara con ustedes, pero a partir de mañana le servirá a Sakura—menciono la pelinegra siendo que comenzaba a oscurecer y se aproximaba la noche. –Ahora todas, prepárense para dormir—ordenó la pelinegra, aplaudiendo para apresurar a las jóvenes que asintieron a regañadientes y se alejaron para preparar sus camas y cambiar sus vestido por sus camisones. Kin cruzo la puerta para dirigirse hacia su cama, más la mano de Kurenai sobre su hombro se lo impidió, a quien observo preocupada. -Más te vale no buscar más problemas—indicó la pelinegra.

Kin asintió únicamente con una reverencia mientras se dirigía hacia su cama. Ciertamente no había esperado que Sakura fuera tan noble como para perdonarla, pero siempre le estaría agradecida y le serviría fielmente. Le devolvería el perdón que ella tan noblemente le había dado y jamás volvería a hacer nada contra ella.

 _Lo juro_ , se prometió Kin a sí misma.

* * *

Tras haber despachado a la agresora de ángel, Sasuke se había quedado atónito ante la bondad de la pelirosa junto a quien ahora estaba sentado sobre el diván de su habitación, observando la belleza que seguía demostrando de todas las formas posibles Era inocente, hermosa y bondadosa, una mezcla pelirosa y a la vez magnifica que no cesaba de cautivarlo más a cada momento.

-¿Por qué la perdonaste?—preguntó Sasuke confundido, sujetando las manos de ella entre las suyas, disfrutando de su calor y tacto embriagador. -Te lastimo, deberías haberle pagado con la misma moneda—intuyó el Uchiha sin dejar de observar el sereno rostro de la pelirosa que, mucho más tranquila, le obsequio una sonrisa cálida y suave que lo tranquilo por completo. -¿Por qué perdonar?

Esa sí que era una buena pregunta; ¿Por qué perdonar? Sakura había perdonado porque sentía que aun tenía cosas peores que vivir, cosas que la lastimarían profundamente y, hasta que no lo hiciera, sabía que tenía que ser magnánima y justa, bondadosa y valiente. Ya, en el futuro, la vid ale enseñaría como defenderse sola porque sentía que, de alguna manera, Sasuke no siempre estaría ahí para ella. Sabía que debía conseguir aliados, no enemigos, y la mejor forma de hacer eso era mantener la paz y no pelear por conflictos personales.

 _No hoy, no ahora_ , se dijo Sakura.

-Uno debe ser recto para no juzgar a las personas—inició Saura aludiendo al deber que el Uchiha tenía como gobernante y soberano, -pero se necesita corazón para perdonar a otros—desvió la mirada ante la sorpresa que mostro Sasuke. -Lo que nosotros hagamos tal vez sea más honorable que lo que otros ejerzan o decidan—levanto la mirada hacia el Uchiha sin desvanecer su sonrisa, -nosotros debemos ser mejores en nuestras decisiones para hacer que otros cambien sus acciones.

Recobrándose de la sorpresa que había sentido por el enorme corazón que ella poseía, el Uchiha le acaricio suavemente una de las mejillas, sabiendo que aún le dolían ligeramente producto de los moretones.

Desde la primera vez que había visto la pintura que ahora tenía en esa misma habitación, Sasuke había sentido algo brotando de su persona, algo que no poseía ninguna otra persona; bondad, belleza, inteligencia, valentía, cosas que pocas veces se podían encontrar juntas en una sola mujer, Sakura era esa mujer. Aún era un gobernante joven, sin un heredero en camino aparentemente y fácil de manipular por otros, más Sakura estaba guiándolo y enseñándole a cada paso como ser un buen Sultan, como dejar su huella siendo justo y bondadoso, no siendo un tirano como lo había sido su padre, el Sultan Izuna.

Ella verdaderamente era un ángel.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi, tu belleza me cautivo por completo…- confesó el Uchiha sin dejar de observar la herida, pero aun así hermosa, faz de la angelical pelirosa, -pero ahora veo que esta enorme belleza proviene de tu alma y tu corazón. Tu belleza es solo una fracción de lo que eres, tu verdadera autenticidad y esencia es tu alma, tu valor, tu justicia—se detuvo al ver que Sakura bajaba la mirada, avergonzada por los sinceros elogios de parte del pelinegro que, tomándola del mentón, la hizo volver a verlo a los ojos, sonriéndole. -Tu corazón.

Sakura deseo ser todas esas cosas que Sasuke elogiaba de ella, más no podía considerarse una buena persona, ni tampoco inteligente ni madura, aún era joven y tenía mucho por aprender de la vida, eso era lo único que sabía. No sabía si era buena o mala, pero quería ayudar a otros con el poder que, ahora sabia, tenía.

-Kin no tiene la culpa de lo que me paso—mencionó Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, confundido ante sus palabras.

-¿La tengo yo?—preguntó el Uchiha, preocupado y asustado de saber que el error había sido suyo y no de la joven del Harem que, verdaderamente, parecía arrepentida de aquello que había hecho. -¿Mi ausencia causo esto?

Con una suave sonrisa, Sakura negó, sin soltar las manos del pelinegro poco y nada estaba asumiendo un estado de inefable paranoia ante sus palabras. No era como si Sakura ahora estuviera a punto de acusar a Guren como la verdadera conspiradora. Solo quería decir que nadie en la tierra tenia culpa ni responsabilidad de lo que le había sucedido hacia solo un par de horas.

-El destino elige lo que ocurre con nosotros, Sasuke—explicó la pelirosa para tranquilidad del Uchiha, -algo aún más grande me trajo aquí y ese destino está siendo forjado por Dios.

Puede que su lugares de origen fueran distintos, sus credos y formas de pensar quizás, aunque increíblemente siempre parecían coincidir en esto último, pero Sasuke jamás se había sentido más a gusto con una persona en su vida. Era como si siempre hubiera sabido que estaba destinado a estar junto a Sakura y viceversa.

-Ven—le indicó el Uchiha, levantándose del diván y sujetando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Sujetando de la mano de él, Sakura se levantó del diván y se dejó guiar por Sasuke hacia el enorme balcón de la soberbia terraza que solo podía pertenecer a los inmensos aposentos del Sultan. Pese a que ya había anochecido, la luna llena iluminaba cada rincón de la capital del Imperio de los Uchiha, Konoha. Los ojos de la pelirosa recorrieron cada extremo de lago, rio, mar y tierra en su rango de visión como si todo aquello fuese una maravilla, y de hecho lo era.

Era la primera vez, desde su llegada al palacio, que podía divisar casi por completo los dominios del dueño se corazón, el Sultan del mundo y el Imperio de los Uchiha. Todo eso era nuevo para ella.

\- ¿Ves todo esto, Sakura?, ¿Todo este Imperio?—le preguntó el Uchiha ante lo cual la pelirosa únicamente solo atino a sonreír. -Todo esto es tuyo—Sakura lo observo sorprendida ante sus declaraciones, -cada parte del mundo ahora también es tuya. Este palacio es tuyo, el mundo entero es tuyo—enumeró Sasuke sin mostrar arrepentimiento o duda alguna respecto de sus palabras, lo que todavía embargo todavía más de asombro y plenitud el corazón de Sakura, -tú eres mi Sultana. Yo te amo, deseo y venero solo a ti Sakura y siempre lo hare.

Sakura, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y envolvió cálidamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello y los hombros del Uchiha que, de igual modo, sujeto protectora y firmemente la cintura y caderas de ella.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke—respondió la pelirosa, uniendo sus labios con los del Uchiha.

El Sultan por fin tenía a su Sultana.

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia, enserio significa mucho para mi y todavía más si comentan o me dan su opinión pero, y como ya dije, no dejare de escribir la historia por falta de atención ni nada, este en su pasatiempo para mi. Cuando llegue al fin de esta etapa (para los que hallan indagado en la biografia de la Kösem Sultan) pediré opinión respecto de si he de hacer una continuación de la historia, pero todavía falta mucho para el final.

Para aquellos que quieran ver un resumen ligero de la historia, aquí pueden hacerlo watch?v=BHkSeNDi_eo es el video mejor recopilado que he visto hasta ahora :3 gracias y paciencia por favor, enserio intentare ser más rápida con el próximo capitulo


	10. Chapter 9

**-** La historia es de mi exclusiva autoria más esta ligeramente basada o complementada por la serie "Kösem La Sultana" escrita y producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto, pero los personajes de caracter secundario o sin relevancia si son de mi autoria. :3 gracias

* * *

Capítulo 9

-¿Cómo es que paso esto?—preguntó Mikoto absolutamente furiosa al enterarse de lo sucedido, la madrugada del día siguiente.

Con el cabello trenzado y vestida con una bata de terciopelo verde grisáceo por sobre su camisón, la madre del Sultan demostraba su furia por enterarse tardíamente del ataque contra la favorita de su hijo, su mejor y más leal aliada. ¿Quién había orquestado todo eso? Dudaba de que todo fura únicamente por motivos personales.

-Las disputas personales y los celos son algo común en el Harem, Sultana—respondió Shikamaru, de pie junto a Shizune, frente a la matriarca de los Uchiha, -pero no me atrevería desechar la idea de que la Sultana Mito tenga algo que ver.

-La Sultana Mito ha de tener conocimiento de que Sakura tiene el total favor del Sultan—prosiguió Shizune que tenía la misma teoría que Shikamaru, -tentar y ofrecer poder son su estrategia más común.

Mikoto se desplomo sobre su diván, apretándose las manos y pensando cual era la mejor estrategia en ese momento. ¿Una confrontación? Por supuesto que no. Lo mejor en ese momento era ser pasiva y no atacar a nadie. En la mente de Mikoto apareció el nombre de su estilista personal, Temari. Le pediría un favor muy importante.

-Dime, Shikamaru, ¿Cómo está ella?—preguntó Mikoto haciendo alusión a Sakura.

El Nara suspiro con cansancio, observando a Shizune que parecía ligeramente afectada por lo sucedido, algo raro de ver en ella. La pelinegra se preocupó ante esto. Por ahora solo sabía que habían golpeado a Sakura y le habían cortado parte de su larga y hermosa melena pelirosa, no tenía claro conocimiento de todo.

-Inspiró lastima verla, Sultana—menciono Shikamaru que jamás tenia favoritismo con nadie del Harem, -yo personalmente fui el primero en verla. Pero aun así el Sultan se mantuvo a su lado y paso la noche con ella.

La pelinegra no consiguió ocultar su sorpresa ante la noticia. ¿Su hijo había pasado la noche con ella y la había mantenido a su lado a pesar de lo ocurrido? Sasuke verdaderamente estaba enamorado de Sakura y eso resultaba algo peligroso. El amor estaba prohibido para los gobernantes, pocas veces tenía lugar sin que uno de los dos fuera dañado de alguna forma. Ya había garantizado la seguridad de su hijo en todos los años anteriores a su subida al trono, ahora tenía que proteger a Sakura si quería garantizar la felicidad de su hijo.

Mikoto levanto la mirada hacia Shikamaru tras inciertos segundos de silencio.

-Shikamaru, encárgate de que Temari encuentre todo lo necesario para devolver a Sakura a su belleza total—ordenó Mikoto, recordando el innegable talento de su estilista personal, -necesitaremos tiempo. Shizune—la nombrada asintió, dispuesta a cumplir los deseos de su Sultana, -ordena que hagan un nuevo vestido y joyas, especialmente para Sakura—Mikoto sonrió ante esto, -quiero verla radiante.

Con la debida reverencia, Shizune y Shikamaru se retiraron, sin darle la espalda a la Madre Sultana, para cumplir con la tarea que ella les había encomendado tan devotamente.

-Resultará problemático—comentó pesadamente el Nara, en voz baja, mientras se retiraba en compañía de Shizune, haciendo lejana alusión a Temari.

Mikoto ignoro la voz del Nara y solo sonrió para sí misma. ¿Así que Mito creía tener el poder suficiente como para deshacerse de Sakura? Lástima, porque ella ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad de volver a tocarla.

Cuidaría de Sakura.

* * *

Mito bebió te de su copa mientras Choji se encontraba fielmente junto a ella, de pie claro, informándole lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Una sonrisa ladina y arrogante adorno el rostro de la pelirroja que estaba claramente satisfecha por lo ocurrido.

-Dile a Guren que su esfuerzo valdrá la pena—habló Mito para Choji quien asintió sonriente por las ordenes de su Sultana, -no creo que Sasuke siga pensando que Sakura es hermosa…como está ahora.

La Sultana sonrió cómplice para su fiel sirviente que la imito absolutamente despreocupado. Seguro de que todo lo que su Sultana decidiera estaba bien. El repiqueteo de golpes contra la puerta llamó la atención de Mito que, pese a ser temprano, estaba esperando la llegada de alguien.

-Adelante—indicó la Sultana a sus dos doncellas que se mantenían atestadas contra la puerta, cual guardias.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido y Mito, sentada detrás de su escritorio, recibió con una sonrisa ladina a la mano derecha del Sultan, Fugaku Pasha, quién, al detenerse frente a su escritorio, la reverencio debidamente con la propiedad que correspondía al estar ante una mujer con su poder.

-Sultana—la saludo Fugaku.

-Fugaku Pasha—respondió Mito, indicándole que tomara asiento en el pequeño diván que estaba frente al escritorio.

El jenízaro, apartado la larga cola de su chaqueta, tomo asiento y observo pacientemente a la mujer de mayor autoridad en el palacio…incluso por sobre la Sultana Mikoto, una mujer que sobrevivía destruyendo a quienes estaban a su paso. Sabía que la sonrisa que ostentaba la Sultana Mito era falsa, no tenía por qué tener una atención de ningún tipo para con él.

-Sabemos de su innegable lealtad, Fugaku—inició Mito con voz serena y calmada, -lo ha demostrado a lo largo de todos estos años, pero, a todos, nos parece que esa lealtad merece su recompensa.

-No será necesario Sultana, yo estoy a las órdenes de su majestad—respondió Fugaku una vez que la pelirroja hubo terminado.

Asintiendo y sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, Mito se sintió todavía más interesada en la mente del jenízaro y lo increíblemente capaz que era para ocultar sus deseos, ambiciones y sentimientos. Jamás recordaba haber visto a alguien así en el palacio en su vida…pero había algo que si tenía y que veía claramente, lealtad. Y en un momento así era prioritario arrebatarle a Mikoto a uno de sus sirvientes más leales.

-Pero yo lo considero necesario—respondió Mito con la misma sonrisa de confianza plasmada en el rostro, -la mano de mi hija, la Sultana Hinata, me parece un regalo más que apropiado.

Intentando contener su sorpresa, Fugaku observo sencillamente a la Sultana Mito, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando.

El poder tener la posibilidad de casarse con una Sultana, un miembro del Imperio de los Uchiha, era una ocasión única en la vida…era alcanzar el poder total sin demasiado esfuerzo…pero también significaba estar al borde de un precipicio en que se podía perder rápidamente si se cometía un error lo bastante grave o critico como para ofender al Sultan.

Su respuesta cambiaría su vida, lo sabía…

* * *

Pese a lo que todos creyeran de él y Sakura, la noche anterior Sasuke se había encargado de otra cosa.

Había hecho traer secretamente, en medio de la noche, a su médico personal quien había examinado cuidadosamente a Sakura antes de mandar a buscar todo lo necesario para curar los moretones y cardenales que tenía en el rostro producto del ataque acontecido. Le hubiera encantado estar a su lado a cada instante pero, las presiones y el cansancio diario lo habían hecho quedarse dormido mientras el medico procedía eficientemente.

Sakura, quedándose quieta en todo momento, había sonreído suavemente al ver a Sasuke intentando quedarse despierto por ella, más fallando en el intento. Ya casi siendo la madrugada el medico haba hecho todo cuanto conocía, aplicando hielo y carne de ternera cruda sobre su rostro para bajar la hinchazón y desaparecer los moretones, sosteniendo los aditamentos utilizados con vendas. Hubiera mentido al decir que no sentía la cara dormida, pero sabía que era por su propio bien.

Ya al amanecer, el doctor, tras horas de haberla tenido vendada, comenzó a quitar los vendajes justo cuando Sasuke comenzaba a despertar. Sintió las vendas y la carne de ternera siendo apartas de su rostro y sonrió al sentir que podía volver a moverse. Sasuke, abriendo los ojos, vio al médico terminar de tratar a Sakura, complacido aparentemente con el resultado que tenía en frente más Sasuke, desde donde estaba, no podía ver el rostro de la pelirosa.

Dejando las vendas y la carne ya usada, junto al resto de las cosas que traía consigo, el medico bajo la cabeza ante el Sultan, ya habiendo terminado. Sakura, tomando aire, se giró lentamente para observar a Sasuke que, de no verla con el cabello hasta los hombros, hubiera dicho que ella jamás había sido víctima de ningún tipo de agresión. Levantándose el diván que además le había servido como cama, el Uchiha se le acerco lentamente, tocando su rostro y asegurándose de que el daño recibido ahora no era sino un triste recuerdo. Sakura, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se abrazó y le hizo saber que aquello era completamente real.

Podían dejar el pasado atrás.

* * *

Hinata, entrando a sus aposentos rápidamente y cerrando las puertas que separan el resto del mundo de ella, se sentó al borde de su cama y abrió ansiosa el estuche de tela que Naruto Uzumaki le había entregado a una de sus doncellas para que se lo entregara a la que, con sus propias palabras, era "la mujer más bella sobre la tierra".

Tocando el frio tacto de aquel collar que extrajo dele estuche, Hinata contuvo el aliento ante la encantadora imagen de un collar que, sentía, estaba hecho única y exclusivamente para ella. Rápidamente, y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el enorme espejo veneciano de marco de plata que estaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación y abrió el broche del collar que coloco alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo que no era otro que el mismo Naruto que lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello.

La historia de ambos era algo totalmente prohibido, el amor en si ya lo era, pero vivir ese amor perteneciendo a dos familias absolutamente opuestas era todavía más peligroso. Era un problema que se enamorara, era un problema que quisiera algo que los demás no. Siempre sentiría envidia de las esclavas del Harem que deseaban estar con el Sultan podían hacerlo, pero ella era esclava de un destino que no deseaba y que estaba forzada a vivir.

La primera vez que se habían visto haba sido hacia medio año y, desde entonces, Hinata había recibido esa clase de cartas de amor cada semana, a veces varios días a la semana, todas escritas de puño y letra del príncipe Uzumaki quien, cada vez que estaban juntos y/o tenían un momento a solas, le susurraba cuanto la amaba y lo difícil que le resultaba el tiempo que pasaba sin ella.

Acariciando el collar que rodeaba su cuello, Hinata volvió hacia la cama donde se sentó y tomo la carta sellada que había dejado en su ensueño. La abrió con lentitud y leyó las palabras ahí escritas como si la suave voz de Naruto se las estuviera susurrando al oído con esa devoción innegable que sentía el uno por el otro.

" _Mi única dueña, mi destino inevitable, sólo Kami sabe que he intentado. Camino calles interminables por las noches, rezo y hago votos para olvidarla. Me refugié en el sake para que, en caso de no tener conciencia, evitara pensar en ti. Por un tiempo, creí lograrlo. Preferiría morir que tener una vida sin siquiera soñarte. Eres el agua, eres el aire y el pan. Le pedía a Kami que se llevara mi vida y me convirtiera en viento, que tu hermoso cabello sea mi mar, que pueda soplar tus labios, tus manos. Quisiera descansar en tu pecho para siempre"_

Recostándose sobre el colchón, Hinata abrazo la carta contra su pecho, sintiendo aquella profundidad que solo las palabras del rubio podían tener en ella. Las palabras de amor de parte del Uzumaki no eran todo para ella.

 _Naruto…_

* * *

Sakura recorrió los pasillos hacia el Harem con la frente en alto, comportándose como aquello que Sasuke le había dicho que era para él; una Sultana.

Vestida con un sencillo atuendo de seda rosa y hombros caídos, con su ahora corto cabello totalmente suelto y arremolinándose sobre sus hombros. Entro en el Harem ante la atónita y sorprendida mirada de Kurenai que, con solo verla, casi perdió el aliento producto de la sorpresa. Supo que era objeto claro de la mirada de todas las presentes pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Solo quería llegar a su habitación, encerrarse y alejarse de todos, pasando el tiempo o leyendo o haciendo algo, escribirle a su familia quizás, pero esperando pacientemente a que llegara la noche y Sasuke la llamara para estar a su lado, como le había prometido hacerlo cada noche, asegurándole su protección.

Las carcajadas o murmullos de parte de cualquiera de las presentes fueron respondidas por impoluto silencio de su parte y una imagen de frialdad que Sasuke le había enseñado a mostrar ante aquellos que, en las palabras de él, no merecían siquiera una de sus miradas. Se detuvo de golpe, al final del pasillo que la conduciría a su habitación, en cuanto vio a Kin detenerse en frente suyo.

-Sakura…- inició la pelinegra pero, al ver que las observaban, Kin le indico que pasaran a la habitación.

Aun ligeramente desconfiada, Sakura la siguió y cerro ella personalmente las puertas de sus aposentos una vez estuvieron en el interior. Podía haber perdonado a Kin, pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que confiara en ella inmediatamente tras lo ocurrido.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso—confesó Kin una vez que ambas se encontraron a solas, -no pensé las cosas, solo me deje usar por Guren…y la Sultana Mito.

-Así que ella tuvo algo que ver—comentó Sakura para sí misma, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kin.

Sakura, caminando y sentándose sobre su diván, le indico a Kin que se sentara a su lado, cosa ante la cual la pelinegra no emitió protesta alguna.

-Quiero que sepas que…no tienes por qué servirme—informó Sakura sabiendo que, tras lo ocurrido, el deber de Kin ahora era ser su doncella y cumplir cualquier orden que le diera, en breves palabras; ser su criada o sirvienta, -te perdone, eso es suficiente.

-No…por favor—pidió Kin, interrumpiéndola. –Quiero hacerlo—admitió para sorpresa de Sakura que no entendía los motivos que podía tener la pelinegra como para ser su sirvienta, -sé que he hecho las cosas mal, desde que te conozco, ahora lo veo. Pero quiero estar a tu lao y ayudarte—admitió levantándose del diván y arrodillándose ante Sakura que no sabía que hacer o decir ante sus declaraciones, -es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo cruel que he sido contigo—bajo la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos. –No sabes cómo ha cambiado Guren, ella no era así…y no sé lo que ahora pueda hacer—aseguró, -por favor, déjame servirte.

Por más que no estuviese acostumbrada, Sakura sabía que si iba a ser Sultana iba a necesitar de doncellas, sirvientes y criadas, y tenía que comenzar a hacerse a la idea…además de que, si no quería tener enemigos, más le veía cumplir con las cosas que le fueran indicadas y mantener la paz y orden para con los demás. Sakura bajo la mirada hacia Kin que estaba esperando su respuesta.

-Está bien—sonrió ladinamente la pelirosa, sujetándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, -trae tus cosas—la alentó sacándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra que, con una rápida reverencia, se dirigió hacia la puerta a toda prisa, casi olvidando que dejaba la puerta abierta.

Ahogando entre dientes una carcajada ante el actuar de Kin, Sakura introdujo una de sus manos bajo su escote de donde extrajo una carta que Sasuke le había entregado antes de dejarla ir, según él, para que pudiera aguantar la espera que significaba estar separados. Volviendo a sentarse sobre el diván, abrió la carta y leyó cuidadosamente cada palabra plasmada sobre el papel:

" _En el pasado, solía rezar cada noche, al colocar mi cabeza en la almohada, orando por despertar y ver la salida del sol una vez más. Uno de mis ojos siempre estuvo abierto, uno de mis oídos escuchando la puerta y una de mis manos sosteniendo una daga debajo de mi almohada. Y ahora, Sakura, por primera vez en mi vida, duermo sin hacer nada de esto porque tú estás conmigo, con tu aliento y con tu olor, estás aquí. Porque la vida tiene sentido, color y alegría solo porque te tengo a ti; mi flor, mi Sultana, mi ángel"_

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sakura doblo la carta cuidadosamente y guardo nuevamente en el interior de su escote, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su cofre del que, al abrirlo, extrajo papel, pluma y tinta que dejo sobre la pequeña de metal. Cerró el cofre y, sentada sobre el suelo, comenzó a escribir.

" _Sasuke, el dueño de mi corazón, mi señor y amo. Tu Sultana extrañas las devotas e incansables muestras de tu amor. Tú eres la razón de mi felicidad y estar sin ti desgarra mi corazón. El no estar contigo causa sufrimiento en mi alma, y mi vida no tiene color, mi Sultan. Mi amor, tu imagen esta siempre en mi mente y esperare ansiosamente volver a estar en tus brazos, llenándome de la única y sin igual alegría que provoca tu presencia en mi corazón que late al unísono del tuyo._

 _¿Cuándo te veré? Estar lejos de ti es mi muerte y no quiero dejar de amarte de esta forma._

 _Tu amada, Sakura"_

Leyendo su carta, ya terminada, Sakura sonrío llena de alegría. Se la entregaría a Kin y haría que ella la entregase a los guardias para que Sasuke la recibiera y, al igual que ella, pudiera sentirse capaz de aguantar la espera que significaba volver a verla al anochecer.

 _Mi Sultan, mi sol._

* * *

-Supongo que rechazaste la propuesta, Fugaku—aludió Mikoto.

De pie junto a su hijo, sentado frente a su escritorio, Mikoto escucha la revelación de Fugaku que, tras la salida del Sultan de la reunión del Consejo, había llegado a sus aposentos en compañía de su madre que lo había intersectado de camino para hablar sobre Sakura.

Sasuke, sentado frente a su escritorio, confiaba en que Fugaku hubiera aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio. No porque sintiera algo por Hinata, sino porque así podrían menguar la influencia y el poder de Mito que, ilusamente, creía poder ganar algo al involucrar a su hija. Sasuke tenía total conocimiento de que su tía estaba enamorada del menor de los hermanos Uzumaki, Naruto, que tenía la misma edad que él al igual que su tía, y no se oponía a una historia de carácter romántico entre ambos, ¿Por qué lo haría? Si él podía sentir amor en su vida, ¿Por qué privárselo a otros? Pero debía de realizarse ese matrimonio, aunque fuese por puras apariencias pero tendría que suceder.

Era por el bienestar y supervivencia del Imperio.

Podía llevar un mes y medio como Sultan, era joven e inexperto pero poco a poco comenzaba a tomar las riendas del poder. Gracias a Sakura y a sus consejos es que estaba haciéndolo.

-Acepte, mi Sultana—respondió Fugaku, -si me caso con la Sultana Hinata, obtendré poder y así podremos deshacernos de la Sultana Mito—explicó el jenízaro para satisfacción del joven Sultan, -todo es por sus intereses.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado ante esto, más sabia que su madre no vería las cosas de una manera tan positiva. Fugaku había sacrificado su "libertad" a cambio de convertirse en yerno del Imperio que gobernaba el mundo. Escucho un repiqueteo contra la puerta, ante lo que levanto la mirada.

-Adelante—indicó Sasuke.

Con un chirrido, las puertas se abrieron y uno de los dos guardias que permanecían atestado en el exterior se detuvo frente a su escritorio mientras Mikoto y Fugaku guardaban silencio. El soldado jenízaro realizo la debida reverencia y levanto escasamente la mirada, ofreciendo entre sus manos una carta firmemente cerrada. Sasuke la recibió y, levantando su mirada hacia el jenízaro, pidió una explicación.

-Es de la señorita Sakura—respondió el jenízaro.

Tras recibir la carta y, sin emitir palabra alguna, Sasuke le indico al guardia que se retirara, acción que cumplió inmediatamente.

-¿No será por tus intereses?—preguntó Mikoto, para nada de acuerdo con la idea del matrimonio.

-Hiciste bien, Fugaku—respondió Sasuke, sin darle mayor oportunidad a su madre para protestar, -mantenme informado de todo lo que la Sultana Mito te diga—ordenó el Uchiha recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su fiel amigo, -es todo, pueden retirarse—declaró el Uchiha, levanto su mirada hacia su madre, indicándole que lo dejara solo.

Jugando con la carta cerrada entre sus manos, Sasuke espero pacientemente hasta que su madre y Fugaku hubieran declarado su partida con el inconfundible chirrido de las pesadas puertas de madera. Rompiendo el sello y desdoblando la carta, Sasuke dirigió su ansiosa mirada a las palabras que allí yacían plasmadas de parte de los sinceros sentimientos de su ángel:

" _Sasuke, el dueño de mi corazón, mi señor y amo. Tu Sultana extrañas las devotas e incansables muestras de tu amor. Tú eres la razón de mi felicidad y estar sin ti desgarra mi corazón. El no estar contigo causa sufrimiento en mi alma, y mi vida no tiene color, mi Sultan. Mi amor, tu imagen esta siempre en mi mente y esperare ansiosamente volver a estar en tus brazos, llenándome de la única y sin igual alegría que provoca tu presencia en mi corazón que late al unísono del tuyo._

 _¿Cuándo te veré? Estar lejos de ti es mi muerte y no quiero dejar de amarte de esta forma._

 _Tu amada, Sakura_

El Uchiha, aun con la carta entre las manos, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de su asiento, tomando aire y liberando casi en el acto. En el pasado las historias de amor eran algo que consideraba burlesco, absurdo, pero desde que tenía a Sakura en su vida cada cosa tenía un nuevo sentido para él.

Ella le daba sentido a su vida.

* * *

Para Hinata, el haber recibido la repentina noticia de que la habían comprometido sin su autorización, en su ensueño y felicidad por el regalo de Naruto, le había resultado un golpe tremendamente doloroso para su corazón, un golpe que, de no poder cambiarlo, acabaría desbastándola por completo.

Ahora, sentada frente a su madre en el diván, esperaba que la poderosa y conocida Sultana Mito hiciese algo para explicar el por qué para haber tomado esa decisión aunque, para Hinata, no le extrañaría que fuera en pro de su propio beneficio, al fin y al cabo sería la tercera vez que la casarían contra su voluntad. Mito mantuvo un silencio sepulcral, sin embargo, sin emitir gesto o palabra alguna para tranquilizar a su hija menor.

-Has estado sola…por mucho tiempo—inició Mito, tomando la copa que estaba frente a ella, sobre la pequeña mesa bañada en oro, aun sin observar a su hija, -mereces lo mejor luego de tanta desdicha—se explicó Mito, dejando su copa sobre la mesa y, por fin, observando a su hija que no conseguía encontrar sosiego pese a las palabras de su madre, -Fugaku Pasha es un hombre prometedor, valiente y audaz…estoy segura de que te hará muy feliz.

Teniendo dieciséis años, Hinata ya entendía muy bien que no podría ser feliz, principalmente porque su madre la casaba con quien estimaba conveniente, jamás pensando ni siquiera un ápice en su felicidad o en aquello que deseaba. ¿Cómo podía considerarse madre siquiera? La primera vez que la habían casado había sido cuando Hinata no tenía más que catorce años cumplidos, y meses después (en su segundo matrimonio) casi quince, y hacia solo meses atrás (tercer matrimonio) acababa de haber cumplido los quince años. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa?, ¿El ser esclava de un Imperio que no hacía nada por ella?

¿Por qué tenía que seguir reglas absurdas mientras el resto del mundo era feliz?

-¿Te importa mi felicidad, mis sueños, mis pensamiento o lo que siento?—preguntó Hinata abiertamente con la ira pintando su, usualmente, pasivo tono de voz, -Tú has elegido a mis tres anteriores esposos—la acuso la ojiperla sin titubear ni un solo segundo; -el primero tenia ochenta años y murió en el lecho antes que pudiera haber siquiera supuesto que se consumaría algo—prosiguió Hinata ante la mirada iracunda de su madre y las sorprendidas mirada de los sirvientes, sobre todo de Choji que no creía estar escuchándola hablar así, -con el segundo estuve casada un par de meses y afortunadamente pude divorciarme—recordó Hinata con disgusto a aquel hombre frívolo y ambicioso con el que se había visto forzada a perder la virginidad contra todos sus deseos, -el ultimo que, pensaste, valía la pena fue ejecutado por mi difunto hermano—menciono la peliazul subiendo el tono de su voz y acusando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡¿Pensaste en mi felicidad mientras todo eso pasaba?!—gritó Hinata al borde del colapso nervioso.

Lo único que se escuchó, seguido el grito de dolor de parte de la Sultana Hinata fue el sonoro eco de una bofetada de parte de la Sultana Mito hacia su hija quien, tras recuperarse del golpe, la observo igual de molesta por la absurda manera en que intentaba silenciarla.

-Contrólate, Hinata. Eres la hija de la Sultana Mito—ordenó Mito sin parecer arrepentida por la bofetada propinada a su hija, -solo los tontos sin esperanza buscan felicidad en maridos y familias—acusó Mito olvidando por completo que, en el pasado, había sido igual de soñadora y enamoradiza que su hija al llegar al palacio con dieciséis años y luego haber sido enviada al príncipe Madara que, posteriormente y tras la muerte de su madre, consiguió hacerse con el trono y ser Sultan. –Si fueras inteligente, intentarías sacarle provecho a esta unión.

Hinata únicamente aparto la mirada de su madre. Nunca estarían de acuerdo en nada…pero quizá si hablaba con su sobrino este podría entenderla y ayudarla en la encrucijada en la que estaba. Todos decían que estaba enamorado de su favorita, una tal…Sakura.

Si su sobrino conocía el amor, entonces quizá la entendería.

* * *

Sakura, sentada sobre su diván, espero la llegada de Kin que, extrañamente, estaba tardando más de lo que hubiera previsto, haciéndola temer y dudar en si había hecho bien al confiar en ella. Sacándola de sus dudas, la puerta de abrió y Kin entro con un paquete cuidadosamente sujeto por una de sus manos, cerrando la puerta con la otra.

Por la sonrisa que la pelinegra tenía en el rostro, Sakura intuyo que se trataba de algo bueno.

-Lamento la demora—pidió perdón Kin, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras abría el paquete envuelto en tela, -pero el Sultan envió esto para ti.

Sakura observo atenta el paquete que Kin rápidamente expuso ante sus ojos. Eran flores, pero no cualquier clase de flores, eran aquellas que emulaban su nombre; las flores de cerezo, sus favoritas y las de Sasuke. Las había añorado por mucho tiempo, lejos de su Isla griega donde solo un árbol las exponía para ella y para su familia. Ambas se sonrieron cómplices ante el paquete.

Comenzaban a llevarse bien, solas y lejos de las absurdas intrigas palaciegas.

-¿Me ayudarías?—preguntó Sakura, levantando su vista de las hermosas flores.

Kin, sin entender los planes que ella tenía, asintió únicamente, ¿Qué es lo que Sakura tenía pensado hacer con esas flores?

* * *

Usando un nuevo vestido que parecía ser una joya al brillar con el movimiento, color rosa de escote corazón y con una chaqueta superior brillante y ajustada a su cuerpo, Sakura entro al "Jardín Secreto" con el costado izquierdo de cabello adornado y entretejido con las flores de cerezo que Sasuke le había obsequiado, creyendo que podría encontrarlo allí.

Se había arreglando únicamente para él.

-Sasuke—lo nombró Sakura al ver una figura masculina, dándole la espalda.

La luz el astro solar la encegueció parcialmente y la hizo cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Parpadeo lenta y pausadamente mientras sus ojos enfocaban la figura que se giró hacia ella. No era Sasuke. Se trataba de alguien muy familiar para ella, su salvador al momento de su llegada a las afueras de Konoha. _Andreu._ Lo observo y se le acerco anonadada, incapaz de creer que fuese él.

Neji, igualmente sorprendido, la observo de arriba abajo, sonriéndose al verla con el cabello corto siendo que recordaba que ella lo había tenido hasta las caderas. Pero aquel arreglo de flores en el costado de su cabello la hacía ver todavía más hermosa y además hacia juego con sus ojos.

-Andreu…- lo nombró Sakura con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Obnubilado por la belleza de la joven pelirosa, Neji olvido por completo su nombre y volvió a ser el salvador de ella, aquel que había impedido que los leales a la familia Sabaku la lastimaran. Sabía que sentía algo por ella pero no fue sino hasta ese instante que descubrió que aquello era amor. Ella era hermosa y perfecta ante sus ojos y no dejaba de pensar en ella cada noche, cuando cerraba los ojos.

-Sakura—la saludo Neji con una sonrisa todavía más dichosa que la de ella.

Para ambos, aquel reencuentro que estaba teniendo lugar era algo que ambos había deseado con mucho anhelo, sobre todo Neji. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura no desapareció en lo absoluto, ni tampoco la de Neji.

-¿Qué te hicieron?—pregunto Neji, señalando con sus ojos el ahora corto cabello de la pelirosa.

Por mero instinto, Sakura toco el ahora corto mechón de su costado derecho que llegaba a la altura de su hombro. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en el último tiempo. Estuvo a nada de responderle a Neji pero un repentino mareo la sobresalto e hizo que el ojiperla la sujeta de la cintura para evitar su caída.

-¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el pelicastaño.

-Si—respondió Sakura, asintiendo y zafándose suavemente del agarre del pelicastaño.

Podía considerar a Andreu alguien importante para ella, el primer amigo que había tenido tras su captura, exceptuando a Jugo claro, pero sentía extraño y molesto el tacto de alguien más sobre ella, salvo el de la Sultana Mikoto. Solo se sentía bien si era Sasuke quien la abrazaba y cuidaba devotamente. No podía sentirse bien de otra forma.

Sasuke entro en el "Jardín Secreto" seguido de dos escoltas, uno de sus guardias (designado por Fugaku quien estaba reunido con la Sultana Mito) y el capitán de los armeros. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a Sakura delante del que ahora era su compañero de entrenamiento. Sentía la daga de los celos hundirse en su pecho, más supuso que se trataba del hecho de que las mujeres del Harem tenían prohibido tratar con los hombres…y Neji, por un instante, le resulto una amenaza.

Al percibir la llegada del Sultan, Neji bajo la cabeza en el acto, provocando que Sakura se girara. La pelirosa, acomodándose de pie junto al pelicastaño, bajo la cabeza en la debida reverencia, levantando la mirada con una suave sonrisa, un habitual regalo para su Sultan. Al verla tan hermosa, arreglada con las sedas que él le había hecho llegar y todavía más al haberse adornado el cabello con las flores que había ordenado enviarle, Sasuke se olvidó por completo de su momento de celos y se acercó inmediatamente a Sakura a quien noto ligeramente pálida.

Sintiendo al Uchiha abrazarla y envolver posesivamente su brazo alrededor su cintura, Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, besándole la mejilla con una sonrisa. Neji, aun de pie y con la mirada baja, sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver semejante escena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Sasuke genuinamente interesado, ignorando por completo al recluta jenízaro. –luces pálida.

Sakura, descendiendo sus manos del cuello al pecho del Uchiha, le sonrió con la dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Vine a agradecerte las flores que me enviaste—confeso Sakura levanto una de sus manos para tocar las flores de cerezo que estaban entretejidas en el costado izquierdo de su cabello, -realmente son muy hermosas.

Sonriendo ladinamente el Uchiha beso la frente de la angelical pelirosa a quien no ceso de observar con aquello ojos de enamorado que solo podía mostrar ante ella. Neji era de su confianza, no tenía por qué ocultar sus emociones delante de él. Sakura volteo a ver a Neji, fingiendo no conocerlo y aun sin responder a la pregunta del Sultan.

-¿Quién es él?—preguntó Sakura señalando a Neji con los ojos. –Me sentí mareada tras haber llegado, él me evito caer—confesó Sakura no siendo del todo mentirosa, -le pregunte varias veces pero no me respondió.

Sasuke sonrió ante esto, todavía preocupado por la respuesta de ella. Casi se sentía paranoico, totalmente temeroso de todo aquello que pudiera afectarla. Una idea cruzo la mente de Sakura, pero la desestimo inmediatamente, creyendo que solo se trataba del hecho de no haber probado bocado alguno durante la mañana. La felicidad, cartas y pensamientos se lo habían impedido. Ya pasaban del medio día. Tenía que comer algo o si acabaría desmayándose.

-Se llama Neji y es un nuevo soldado jenízaro, entrenamos juntos—explicó Sasuke ante lo cual Sakura, aun siendo abrazada celosamente por el Uchiha, sonrió suavemente sin parecer demasiado agradable, -Neji—el aludido levanto levemente la mirada, -ella es Sakura, mi Sultana y favorita.

Por un breve instante Sakura creyó que Sasuke no estaba haciendo otra cosa sino restregarle en la cara a todo aquel que estuviera presente que le pertenecía, pero desestimo tal diatriba por considerarla absurda. Sasuke estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía. ¿Qué necesidad sentiría para decirlo frente a todos?

Neji bajo la cabeza a modo de saludo y Sakura hizo lo mismo, tratándolo como a un extraño

-Vuelve al Harem—le indicó Sasuke, sorprendiéndola con un beso corto pero apasionado que la hizo reír, -nos veremos más tarde.

Con la debida reverencia, Sakura se retiró, no sin antes y como ahora era costumbre, voltear una última vez para regalarle una radiante sonrisa que le Uchiha le respondió de igual modo. De todas formas tendría cuidado. No sabía porque pero sentía que el mareo era una señal de algo.

Solo que todavía no sentía el porqué.

* * *

Devuelta en su habitación, Sakura se desplomo sobre su divan mientras veía a Kin terminar de guardar sus cosas. La pelinegra se giró hacia Sakura con una incógnita en la mente que confundió a la pelirosa. Sakura observo a Kin esperando que habla más esta ser apretaba las manos, nerviosa. Como aquello que fuera a preguntar fuese algo muy privado.

-Sakura…-inició la pelinegra, mordiéndose el labio inferior y ganándose una mirada impaciente de parte de la pelirosa, -¿tu sangre…ya bajo?

Ante semejante pregunta, Sakura entendió el nerviosismo de Kin para atreverse a preguntarle y se sonrojo inevitablemente. Esa pregunta si que era algo muy privado, pero basto la pregunta para que Sakura asociara a ella el mareo anterior y el hecho de que aun…no hubiese sucedido tal cosa. A su edad era algo normal, sucedía todos los meses y con mucha regularidad. Pero Sakura se sorprendió y extraño de que no fuese así.

-No...todavía no—respondió Sakura con normal vergüenza por responder esa pregunta.

Kin se sentó junto a Sakura.

-Pero ya debería haber pasado, ¿no?—preguntó Kin, preocupada por Sakura.

La pelirosa no respondió nada, más solo se llevó sutilmente una de las manos al vientre por mero, instinto. Las dudas se agitaban de forma incesante en su mente tras tantos sucesos ocurridos. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde su primera vez con Sasuke…parecía demasiado pronto, pero…

 _¿Sera posible?_ Se preguntó Sakura a si misma con incertidumbre.

* * *

Sasuke, ya devuelta del entrenamiento y aun sin tener noticias de Fugaku que se había encargado de llevar a Neji de vuelta al cuartel jenízaro, termino de colocare ropa limpia tras otro agotador día de entrenamiento.

Debía de admitirlo, le estaba tomando el gusto a esa rutina; despertar junto a Sakura, pensar en ella mientras trataba con los políticos, entrenar y luego pasar las noches charlando con ella, con absoluta libertad, disfrutando el simple hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos y poder dormir junto a ella sin pensar en absolutamente nada más.

Con ella todo era perfecto.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido y sin anuncio alguno haciendo que Sasuke, por mera inercia, creyera que se tratara de Sakura. Más al girarse no se encontró frente a otra más que a su tía Hinata que parecía haber sido intentado detenida por Shizune que ingreso seguida de ella, a toda prisa.

-Mi Sultan—lo saludo Hinata, bajando la cabeza y realizando la reverencia que le debía como Sultan que era.

Sasuke sabía muy bien porque su tía se encontraba ante él; venía a pedir su ayuda. Pero como Sultan y gobernante que era Sasuke comprendía que no podía ser inflexible. Claro que entendía el amor que su tía sentía por Naruto Uzumaki pero eso no significaba que debiera de ponerlo por encima de una cuestión de estado, no en ese momento. Más tarde quizás, pero no en ese minuto exactamente.

-Puedes retirarte, Shizune—la tranquilo el Uchiha.

Con la mirada baja y sin llegar a darle la espalda al Sultan, la fiel doncella y tesorera de su madre, así como encargada de parte del Harem, se retiró sin emitir sonido alguno. Ya a solas, Hinata levanto su mirada suplicante hacia su sobrino que la observaba fríamente. Debía de reconocer que, pese al poco tiempo que llevaba en el trono, Sasuke ya sabía muy bien como ser un Sultan y no aparentar sentimientos, el parecer tan frio como el glaciar más sólido era un talento innato para él.

-No voy a protestar de la manera y el modo que deseo porque se, al igual que tú, que no tengo ese derecho…- inició Hinata, de pie frente a su sobrino que tenía exactamente la misma edad que ella, -nos lo quitaron a ambos en cuanto salimos del vientre de nuestras madres.

El Uchiha la observo igual de desinteresada ante su discurso, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir de una vez lo que quería pedirle?, ¿De qué le servía tanto titubeo? Sasuke estaba seguro de jamás poder entender a su tía.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Hinata?—le preguntó Sasuke abiertamente, tuteándola como acostumbraba.

Desde niños, Hinata recordaba que, si bien su relación con Sasuke no había excepcionalmente buena, siempre habían podido tratarse de tú a tú sin el menor problema. A ambos les disgustaban los formalismos, era aquello que más tenían en común.

-Contrario a lo que la ley permite, en el caso de los Sultanes, yo tuve que casarme tres veces y nadie jamás pensó en mí o se preguntó si yo quería hacerlo—comenzó Hinata en un intento por llegar al meollo del asunto y a la vez sin ser demasiado directa. Eso era un problema, Sasuke lo sabía. Amaba a Sakura, y que más hubiera deseado que casarse con ella, pero la ley veía de manera absurda que un Sultan contrajera matrimonio porque simbolizaba que su hombría se veía…"limitada" ante la unión que conllevaba el matrimonio, algo que él consideraba totalmente ridículo. -Nunca fui feliz, no conozco el amor. Solo Kami sabe cuánto le agradezco a Naruto Uzumaki el librarme de la oscuridad; él es mi luz, mi aliento, el me enseñó a vivir—cayendo de rodillas frente a su sobrino y Sultan, a modo de súplica, la Sultana rogo como solo sentía poder hacerlo en ese momento. -Te lo ruego, sobrino, rompe entre compromiso absurdo y permíteme casarme con Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke, observándola, solo suspiro ante su suplica.

Hubiera deseado cumplir su deseo y decir, "si, cambiare de parecer" pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, para ninguno de los dos. Estaban atados a buscar la prosperidad del Imperio. Sasuke agradecía el tener a Sakura, con ella podría ser feliz y a su vez cumplir su deber como Sultan, ella era la mejor de las consejeras y aliadas. Era la aliada más leal que tenía, todo aquello cuanto pudiera desear.

-Se emitió un edicto por una razón en específico—respondió Sasuke, desviando la mirada del rostro de su tía que lo observo asustada por su respuesta tan escueta y falta de sentimientos. -Ya es tarde para romper mi palabra, si un Sultan no sigue la ley y levanta falso testimonio; significa que no merece respeto alguno, y yo no puedo ni planeo permitirme eso—finalizó Sasuke su explicación sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento.

Escuchando totalmente incrédula la explicación de su sobrino, Hinata se irguió y observo a Sasuke con la misma rabia y odio con la que había observado a su madre anteriormente. El, contrario a lo que Hinata hubiera creído, era igual que los demás, falto de sentimientos, cruel, inhumano, traicionero y tirano. Era la viva imagen de su difunto hermano, el padre de Sasuke; Izuna.

-¿Y tú crees que te respetan acaso?—preguntó Hinata con sorna, casi burlándose de su sobrino que frunció el ceño ante su pregunta y el trono de voz que uso. -Para la comunidad todavía eres un Sultan novato y sin experiencia.

-Hinata…- la amenazó Sasuke.

Nunca permitirá que nadie pasase a llevar su posición, el trono y su autoridad no podían cuestionarse en lo absoluto. Era lo mínimo que le debía a Itachi que había muerto cruelmente, siendo inocente, a manos de los verdugos, todo por orden de su difundo padre. Claro que sabía que algunos miembros de su familia podían verlo como cruel, pero eso era en pro de mantener la paz y solventar a un estado que ya había comenzado a reestructurarse. En su posición solo necesitaba de un heredero, el resto era una cuenta ya saldada.

-Solo sigues instrucciones, haces todo cuanto te susurran al oído—lo acusó Hinata sin arrepentimiento de las palabras que estaba pronunciando, -y apuesto lo que sea a que esa concubina tuya no hace nada salvo ganar tu influencia al meterse en tu cama cada noche, como la mujer fácil que es.

El escuchar semejantes acusaciones fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Sasuke se sintió más molesto que nunca en su vida, igual que cuando haba visto a Sakura golpeada de manera injusta por quienes envidiaban el favoritismo y amor que sentía por ella.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo—ordenó Sasuke, sujetándola del brazo, olvidando casi por completo que no solo trataba con su tía sino que también con una mujer. -¡Shizune!

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido y la pelinegra ingreso con la mirada baja, sorprendida por el actuar de la Sultana Hinata, más no con la respuesta de parte del Sultan.

-Esa es la verdad—se justificó Hinata, incrédula de la forma en que estaba viéndolo actuar. -¿Cuándo te volviste tan cruel como los demás?—demando saber Hinata con la voz quebrada.

Ignorando la presencia de la ojiperla, Sasuke únicamente dirigió su mirada hacia Shizune que esperaba sus órdenes.

-Shizune, llévala a sus aposentos y manténganla encerrada hasta que yo lo diga—ordeno mientras la pelinegra se acercaba. Sasuke soltó a Hinata quien fue sostenida por Shizune. La ojiperla parecía realmente herida por la respuesta de su sobrino. No conseguía reconocerlo. -Nadie entrara o saldrá de sus aposentos sin mi autorización. ¿Entendido?—Shizune asintió únicamente. -Llévatela.

Dándole la espalda a su tía que fue sacada lentamente de la habitación mediante Shizune, Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama, intenta recuperarse tras las dolorosas acusaciones de parte de su tía. En momentos así, realmente se sentía perdido sin Sakura.

La necesitaba.

* * *

PD: Gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia, en serio lo agradezco, he hecho este capitulo excepcionalmente rápido para dedicarselo a cinlayj2 que comento la historia y pidio cap nuevo :3 gracias por seguirla y como adelante o spoiler solo digo que Sarada tendra un papel en la historia aunque, por la sociedad que represento, no sera tan importante.

 _ **Reparto: (el de la serie Kösem pero adecuado al mundo de Naruto)**_

-Beren Saat como Sakura Sultan

-Ekin Koç como el Sultan Sasuke I

-Hülya Avşar como Mito Sultan (abuela de Sasuke)

-Tülin Özen como Mikoto Sultan (madre de Sasuke)

-Aslıhan Gürbüz como Mei Sultan (madre de Yosuke y Rin)

-Gülcan Arslan como Hinata Sultan (tia de Sasuke, hija de Mito)

-Berk Cankat como Neji/Andreu (aprendiz de jenizaro, enamorado de Sakura)

-Erkan Kolçak Köstendil como Menma Uzumaki (primogenito de la familia rival)

-Kadir Doğulu como Naruto Uzumaki (hermano de Menma, enamorado de Hinata)

-Mete Horozoğlu como Dan Kato (capitan del ejercito jenizaro)

-Mehmet Kurtuluş como Fugaku Pasha (jenizaro y aliado de Sasuke y la Sultana Mikoto)

-Melisa Ilayda Ozcanik como Rin Sultan (hermana de Sasuke y Yosuke, hija de Mei)

-Alihan Türkdemir como el principe Yosuke (hermano menor de Sasuke y Rin, hijo de Mei)

-Esra Dermancıoğlu como Kurenai Yuhi (encargada principal del Harem)

-Nadir Sarıbacak como Choji Akimichi (sirviente de la Sultana Mito)

-Hakan Şahin como Shikamaru Nara (sirviente de la Sultana Mikoto)

-Tolga Tuncer como Kabuto Yakushi (chambelan y sirviente de la Sultana Mito)

-Nurinisa Yıldırım como Shizune Hatun (leal sirvienta de la Sultana Mikoto)

-Emre Erçil como lord Orochimaru (jefe de los guardias del palacio)

-Sasha Perera como Jugo (sirviente del palacio, amigo de Sakura)

-Eylem Yıldız como Anko Mitarashi (doncella y sirvienta de la Sultana Mei)

-Zeljko Erkıç como Kizashi Haruno (padre de Sakura)

-Patrycja Widlak como Kin

-Ceyda Olguner como Guren


	11. Chapter 10

**-** La historia es de mi total autoria, claramente basada ligeramente en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" escrita y producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a Masashi Kishimoot más los personajes y aditamentos de carácter secundario sin son de mi dominio y han sido creados para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Los días pasaban rápidos tras el anuncio de la boda y Sakura agradecía pasar tiempo con Sasuke pese a la presión que significaba eso en su vida y en la rutina del palacio.

Para suerte de todos, Mito no había hecho nada nuevo por intentar lastimarla…y Mikoto se encargaba de asegurar su protección a la vez que trataba con Mei, secretamente, para deshacerse de Mito y enviarla al viejo palacio, al "Palacio de Lágrimas" según le había explicado Kurenai. Kin y ella se llevaban mejor y actuaban verdaderamente como cómplices en todo cuanto les resultaba posibles, aisladas de las intrigas del Harem pero logrando que Kin pudiese informarla de todo cuanto sucedía.

Así como la llegada de nuevas jóvenes por órdenes de la Sultana Mito que se sentía desesperada al ver que Sakura no le guardaba lealtad alguna. Pero tampoco es como si las cosas cambiaran ya que, y no reparando en otras grandes belleza del Harem, Sasuke la llamaba cada noche sin excepción alguna.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que había tenido su primera sospecha de embarazo y seguía manteniendo la teoría. El día anterior apenas y había podido probar alimento, todos los olores a su alrededor de provocaban nauseas. Sabía que estaba embarazada, todo se lo decía…pero todavía no se atrevía a decirlo y no tenía la oportunidad. Pasando las noches con Sasuke, aconsejándolo, olvidaba aquello y, cada que deseaba decírselo durante el día, los deberes los separaban y le impedía contarle la verdad a Sasuke. Kin, claramente siendo participe del secreto, la aconsejaba a contarlo, pero Sakura tenía miedo.

¿Y si hacían algo para que perdiera al bebé?

Tenía enemigos, si bien se estaba ganando el cariño y aprecio de muchas en el Harem, eso no significaba en lo absoluto que no intentara algo contra ella, producto de los sobornos de la Sultana Mito. Sasuke había aceptado su sugerencia de arrebatarle a la poderosa Sultana sus más fieles aliados; políticos, doncellas, sirvientes y diplomáticos. Y en lugar de los miembros del consejo que habían estado del lado de ella, Sasuke los había reemplazado por aquellos que le eran leales a su madre, la Sultana Mikoto, haciendo que ahora hasta el propio Fugaku Pasha formara parte del Consejo Real.

Había recibido la respuesta a la carta que había escrito a su familia, Sasuke se la había hecho llegar y con solo recordar las palabras de su padre, Sakura sentía que su alma le volvía al cuerpo tras tan largo tiempo de incertidumbre.

" _Mi amada hija, el corazón de todos nosotros se llena de alegría con saberte a salvo. El estar lejos de ti nos rompió el corazón y nos sumió en la más absoluta pena, pero ahora que te sabemos a salvo y feliz nada puede ensombrecernos. Algo te imposibilita volver, tus sentimientos han madurado, mi niña, y sé que en algún momento debíamos de dejarte partir. No importa lo que decidas o quieras para ti, si te hace feliz nosotros siempre lo aceptaremos y te tendremos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, para siempre._

 _Tu padre, Kizashi Haruno, que te ama"_

Una parte de su ser, la antigua Sakura, seguía con su familia pero una nueva etapa de su vida, ser y si misma estaba totalmente junto a Sasuke, comprendía que había llegado la hora de buscar su felicidad, una felicidad que podía compartir con otros junto al poder que ahora tendría y con el que podría ayudar a todo aquel que le pidiera ayuda y la necesitara.

Lo estaba dejando todo por Sasuke, estaba dejando todo para dejar de ser una campesina griega y ser ahora aquello que le correspondía…por el hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

Era una Sultana

* * *

Sasuke, terminando de leer los informes dados por los capitanes del ejército jenízaro, observo de sola sayo a su hermano Yosuke que jugaba con su nuevo barco sobre un pocillo lleno de agua.

Hasta hacia solo uno momento ambos habían terminado de aquel barco tallado a mano, un momento libre en medio de tanto ajetreo y mediante el cual Sasuke se había reconciliado por completo con su hermano menor que nada de culpa tenia respecto del incidente de la huida, hacía ya un mes. El Uchiha dejo los informes sobre la mesa y se dedicó a observar a su hermano. El príncipe, observando a su hermano, desvió su mirada hacia el plato en que se encontraban unos dulces.

Se trataba de unos dulces de café, cortesía del príncipe Menma Uzumaki que los enviaba para el Sultan y su hermano menor en honor al compromiso que se llevaría a cabo entre la Sultana Hinata y Fugaku Pasha. Sasuke, sonriendo ladinamente, tomo el plato y le ofreció el contenido a su hermano que, sin titubeo o duda alguna, tomo un puñado y se los hecho a la boca en el acto.

-Yosuke, no comas demasiado—le advirtió Sasuke ante la mirada de súplica de su hermano menor que lo miraba como un cachorrito, -sabes que el café te provoca dolor de estómago.

El infante principesco no destiño su expresión tierna, sino que incluso enmarco su expresión suplicante en su rostro con un puchero.

-Pero me gustan—se excusó el príncipe.

Sasuke, revolviéndole el cabello, asintió mientras su hermano tomaba más y le sonreía con los anteriores, aun masticándolos, en su boca. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha coloco el plato nuevamente sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar observar los cinco dulces que su hermano había dejado. Lo dulce no era algo que le gustara, ni tampoco a su hermano menor que solo disfrutaba de las almendras y avellanas como complemento natural de azúcar. Pero si a su hermano le gustaban, ¿Por qué a él no?

 _¿Qué más es uno?_ , se preguntó Sasuke a si mismo antes de decidirse a tomar uno. Al fin y al cabo, si no le gustaban, no tenía por qué comer más.

* * *

Sentada en silencio delante de Sakura, Mikoto observo atentamente a la joven pelirosa con quien había desayunado hacia solo unos momentos.

Vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco de escote en V, y mangas largas y holgadas sobre el cual se hallaba una larga chaqueta dorada ligeramente transparente, con una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro y decoradas con cristales ámbar, Sakura mantenía silencio delante de la madre del Sultan, vestida en galas limón claro bordadas en hilo cobrizo, con el cabello pulcramente recogió y adornado por una hermosa y soberbia corona de oro, perlas y diamantes, con una guirnalda de plata a juego colgando de su delicado cuello.

Mikoto había invitado a Sakura a pasar la mañana con ella y la joven favorita de su hijo no se había opuesto, más desde el desayuno la notaba nerviosa, incomoda y callada, y casi sin apetito. Claro que la invitación de Mikoto no se debía únicamente a un desayuno cualquiera. Temari tenía todo listo para ayudar a Sakura cuyo cabello se mantenía igual de corto tras el ataque, pero también la había llamado porque disfrutaba de su compañía y viceversa.

-¿Hay algo que te inquiete, Sakura?—se atrevió a preguntar Mikoto.

Levantando la mirada hacia la Matriarca Uchiha, Sakura sonrió levemente.

¿De qué le servía mantener en secreto, porque ya sabía que era seguro, el hecho de que estaba embarazada? Independiente de lo que fuese a ser al nacer, el bebé que estaba esperando era miembro el Imperio de los Uchiha; un Príncipe o Sultana que perteneciese a la nueva generación.

-No se…como decirlo, - titubeo Sakura recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de parte de Mikoto, cosa que solo la alentó a confesar de todas formas, tomando aire e infundiéndose confianza a sí misma. –Estoy embarazada.

Abriendo los ojos tanto como le era posible, la primera reacción de Mikoto, tras observar a la pelirosa con enorme sorpresa, no fue otra que abrazarla de golpe ante la noticia. Había deseado un nieto desesperadamente, un niño que pudiera ver crecer como Madre Sultana que era ahora, asegurando además la permanencia de su hijo en el trono. Sakura, igual de sorprendida por la reacción efusiva de la Matriarca Uchiha, abrazo a Mikoto de igual modo.

Llena de esperanza por la revelación, Mikoto rompió lentamente el abrazo y observo a Sakura de arriba abajo. Claro que era muy pronto como para que el embarazo se notara pero…estaba extasiada porque eso pasara. ¿Sasuke acaso lo sabría? Sakura, con solo notar la mirada supo lo que la Sultana Mikoto quería preguntarle.

-No, no lo sabe—respondió Sakura, tranquilizando más a Mikoto que, sin embargo, no conseguía menguar la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro ni su brillante mirada emocional, -intente decírselo…pero la situación no lo ha permitido—menciono la pelirosa con ligera tristeza, antes de levantar la mirada nuevamente, -pero quiero decírselo antes de que se dé a conocer públicamente.

Sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, Mikoto asintió únicamente, acariciando suave y maternalmente el brazo de la pelirosa, acción que al reconforto totalmente. Claro que entendía y compartía los pensamientos de Sakura. Guardia silencio por ella y por la felicidad de su hijo.

-Descuida, no diré nada—prometió Mikoto, con aire de complicidad ante lo cual Sakura sonrió. Levantando su mirada hacia la puerta, Mikoto observo a Shizune que parecía igual de feliz con la noticia, -Shizune, trae a Temari—Sakura observo a Mikoto, confundida por la orden que le dio a la pelinegra que, sin demora alguna, abandono la habitación, -me he enterado que estas algo…insegura, con tu apariencia.

Por instinto, Sakura toco uno de los cortos costados de su cabello que no había crecido en todo el mes que había pasado de lo ocurrido. Sasuke y ella habían pasado cada noche juntos, sin falta alguna…pero no podía evitar sentirse poca cosa o insegura delante de todas las bellezas que había en el Harem con esas largas melenas que adornaban con joyas y que peinaban y cuidaban devotamente…como ella lo había hecho en su momento.

-Ya no soy bonita, Sultana—menciono Sakura únicamente.

Acariciando el cabello de la pelirosa con sus propias manos, sorprendiendo a Sakura, Mikoto corroboro que, por más corto que estuviera ese cabello, seguía siendo suave como la seda y perfectamente cuidado.

-Lo eres, pero…- Mikoto guardo silencio, a modo de suspenso, separándose ligeramente de la pelirosa, -todos necesitamos ayuda en ocasiones.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntar a que se refería con eso, las puertas se abrieron y, acompañada de Shizune, ingreso una bella joven de cabello rubio y ondulado, vestida en bellísimas telas purpuras e índigo con una diadema de oro y amatistas adornándole el cabello. Mikoto se levantó de su asiento, provocando que Sakura la imitara, justo cuando la joven rubia y Shizune hicieron la debida reverencia.

-Sultana—saludo la rubia, con voz melodiosa y marcada de carácter al mismo tiempo.

-Temari—le devolvió el saludo la Matriarca Uchiha.

Manteniendo ligeramente su mirada sobre la rubia, que ahora sabía se llamaba Temari, Sakura distribuyo su mirada desde la Sultana Mikoto hacia Temari, aun sin entender las anteriores palabras de la Sultana ni tampoco la repentina llegada de la rubia de orbes aguamarina. Tras la joven rubia se encontraba una doncella poco llamativa que, envueltos en tela, traía instrumentos que Sakura desconoció por completo y otra a su lado que traía una loza de metal, así como carbón. Y una tercera que traía algo sobre un almohadón y cubierto por un largo lienzo de seda.

-Esta es la favorita del Sultan—señalo Mikoto a Sakura con sus ojos, volteando a verla, -pongo en tus manos su belleza, Temari.

Escuchando la respuesta de Mikoto, Sakura entendió que la joven rubia se encontraba allí para arreglar el "desastre" que Kin había hecho anteriormente con su cabello.

Pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a la Sultana, cosa que Mikoto permitió, sentada sobre su diván y dispuesta a servir de espectadora, Temari se acercó a Sakura y la examino cuidadosamente, tocando el cabello de la joven pelirosa y comprobando cual era el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

-No hay problema, Sultana—respondió Temari, girándose para indicarle, con la mirada, a sus jóvenes ayudantes, que preparasen todo, cosa que procedieron a hacer inmediatamente, -un cabello realmente hermoso—elogió la rubía, sujetando la mano de la pelirosa, indicandole que tomara asiento en un diván desocupado, dándole la espalda, -no te reconocerás cuando yo halla terminado.

Escuchando a Temari, Sakura únicamente atino a guardar silencio y dejarse hacer. Además, y después de haber pasado un mes de ocurrido, no podía quedar peor, ¿verdad?

Luego de que una de sus ayudantes hubiera colocado una mesa a su diestra, Temari eligió uno de los delgados peines y aditamentos dispuestos por sus ayudantes, y desenredo con el cabello de la bella pelirosa que no emitió queja o protesta alguna. La rubia elogio mentalmente el sedoso cabello de la joven el cual no resulto reto alguno al peinarlo. Tomando una de las tijeras, Temari cortó cuidadosamente las puntas dañadas durante el forcejeo del ataque y las cortó ligeramente en la medida que considero conveniente.

Descubriendo el almohadón que una de sus ayudantes había traído, Temari tomo unos largos y sedosos cabellos igual de rosados y sedosos que los de la joven, o como a ella le gustaba llamarlas "extensiones". Temari las sujeto y ubico debidamente en la raíz y extremo de las zonas cortas, cubriendo y omitiendo los mechones cortos, haciendo lucir aquella zona infringida como una verdadera cascada rosa suave; como las flores de cerezo.

Temari, ante la atenta y confiada mirada de la Sultana Mikoto, espero que los implementos de metal a utilizar hubieran sido aclimatados por sus ayudantes que, colocándolos en una placa de metal por sobre el fuego de la chimenea, avivado por el carbón que habían traído, no tardaron en adquirir la temperatura deseada para el trabajo a realizar. La rubia tomo uno de las dos piezas de metal, en forma de un fino tubo, con un seguro y frio mango de oro, y enrollo los cabellos más cortos y finos alrededor de él haciendo que el calor los ondulara. Con otro cilindro casi igual pero más grueso, enrollo el resto del cabello y lo ondulo formando rizos perfectos que cayeron libremente tras la espalda de la pelirosa hasta llegarle a las caderas.

Otras de sus ayudantes, de pie a su lado, sujetaba una bandeja dorada sobre la cual se encontraba un lienzo que tenía encima toda clase de joyas; broches, diademas y telas cubiertas con joyas. Eligio un broche de oro con la ligera forma de una C que estaba cubierto de rubíes y adorno con él la larga melena de la pelirosa, en el lado izquierdo donde formo un elegante recogido que hacia caer el cabello por sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Escuchando a la pelirosa respirar de manera ansiosa, y girándose para ver a la Madre Sultana que sonreía completamente conforme, Temari tomo un espejo que se encontraba en la mesa, a su lado, y sosteniendolo en su mano lo coloco frente al rostro de la pelirosa que se cubrió los labios con sorpresa al ver el resultado.

-¿Qué te parece?—pregunto Temari con una sonrisa.

Sakura, sosteniendo el espejo con sus propias manos, girándose brevemente para observar a una muy sonriente Temari, observo absolutamente sorprendida el resultado. Su cabello nuevamente lucia largo y hermoso, como si nada hubiese sucedido jamás, como si ningún ataque hubiera tenido lugar en ningún minuto pasado. Casi con miedo, toco lentamente su ahora, nuevamente, largo cabello, con lágrimas en los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo.

¿Cómo podía tal cosa ser posible? Para ella parecía un milagro.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?—preguntó Sakura, incrédula de lo que veía.

Susurrándole al oído, para que la Madre Sultana no entendiera lo que le decía, Temari observo de manera siniestra a la pelirosa que, por un instante, la observo con miedo, como si fuese una especie de bruja.

-Nyang, la hija del sastre del palacio—inicio Temari, fingiendo una siniestra voz de ultratumba, -tiene un cabello igual al tuyo, se lo corte y te lo puse a ti- la pelirosa, se cubrió los labios y sostuvo el espejo, observándola con miedo. Riéndose de la reacción inocente y crédula de la favorita del Sultan, Temari le acaricio el hombro, despreocupadamente, -es solo una broma—reconoció la rubia, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a la pelirosa, -todos tienen un talento, y este es el mío.

Sakura sonrió, alegre y cómplice a Temari que, lentamente, se giró hacia la Madre Sultana que personalmente se acercó a comprobar el resultado del trabajo. Sonriéndole a Temari, dirigiéndole su mirada a Shizune, la pelinegra se acercó y le entrego una bolsa con monedas de oro a la rubia quien, con una reverencia y sin darle la espalda, se retiró, sonriéndole a Sakura que hizo lo mismo.

A solas con la Sultana Mikoto, Sakura se levantó del diván y observo a la Matriarca Uchiha que la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Mejor—afirmó Mikoto, acariciando de su propia cuenta la, nuevamente, larga melena de la hermosa pelirosa, -mucho mejor—Sakura sonrió ante los elogios de la Madre Sultana quien, con un gesto de la mirada le indico que la siguiera, -ven.

Sin dudar de ella, Sakura se alejó del diván y siguió a la Sultana Mikoto que se encamino hacia una puerta que se encontraba junto a su cama. La pelirosa siguió a la Matriarca Uchiha a quien las puertas le fueron abiertas por sus doncellas. Siendo seguidas por Shizune, Sakura observo los hermosos vestidos que estaban dispuestos en el interior de la enorme habitación, ahora sabia, era el armario y tocador de la Sultana Mikoto que, caminando delante de ella, se dirigía hacia un vestido en particular que se encontraba perfectamente preparado para que alguien lo usara.

La pelirosa observo con verdadera sorpresa el vestido rojo rubí bordado en hilo de oro y decorado con piedras de topacio que relucía como una verdadera joya ante la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventas. Sobre lo que parecía ser un pedestal, junto al vestido, se hallaba dispuesta una guirnalda de oro de la que colgaban cinco rubíes en forma de lágrimas siendo el central de mayor tamaño, con un par de pendientes a juego.

Mikoto, deteniéndose delante del vestido, se giró para ver a Sakura que recorría con sus ojos la tela bordada en oro de aquel vestido que, a su parecer, merecía ser usado por una diosa o criatura mitológica de gran belleza. Parecía ser algo sacado de un cuento de hadas, de los muchos que su padre le había contado a ella y a Matsuri desde que tenían cinco años.

-Es muy hermoso, Sultana—menciono Sakura, sin sospechar nada.

Con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, Mikoto no dejo de observar a la pelirosa que estaba verdaderamente cautivada por el vestido.

-Es para ti.

Con solo escuchar esas palabras, Sakura aparto su mirad del vestido y observo a la Sultana Mikoto con sorpresa total pintándole el rostro. ¿Había escuchado mal o se estaba sugestionando algo?

-No puedo, Sultana…es demasiado—intento evadir Sakura, incapaz de creerse merecedora de tal regalo.

-Un vestido solo tiene valor, dependiendo de quien lo porte—comento Mikoto, alejándose del vestido y quedando frente a Sakura, quien aún parecía indecisa por semejante presente, -la belleza solo te hará una mujer más del Harem…pero serás diferente por el niño que llevas en el vientre y por como pones tu corazón y alma en las cosas—elogio Mikoto.

Pese a no sentirse merecedora de tal regalo, ni de la confianza que la Sultana Mikoto ponía en ella, Sakura asintió únicamente. Después de todo, y producto del bebé que llevaba en el vientre, si sería Sultana. Y puede que incluso más si el destino así lo quería.

* * *

La Sultana Mikoto había hecho que llevaran el vestido a sus aposentos para que así pudiera sentirse más cómoda, cosa que realmente si había contribuido a que la bruma de nervios que había cubierto la mente de Sakura por fin le resultara tolerable. Y como si fuera poco le había hecho llegar otros presentes.

Un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, de estilo veneciano, que tenía un sólido y precioso marco hecho de oro sólido. Y como si no fuese suficiente, cinco coronas; tres de oro (rubí, zafiro y esmeralda) y dos de plata (amatista y diamantes engarzados con perlas), ¿Era demasiado? Para Sakura sí, pero, cuando Sasuke supiera la noticia, ¿Qué clase de presentes le daría por la felicidad que sentiría al descubrir la noticia?

Eso era lo que pensaba Sakura mientras se dirigía frente al espejo para observar como lucia con el vestido que la Sultana Mikoto le había obsequiado y que Kin se había encargado, muy cuidadosamente, de colocarle, temiendo que la pieza fuese un cristal a punto de romperse en su increíble perfección.

El vestido era de seda roja y granate que, en palabras de la Sultana Mikoto, representaba el color oficial del Imperio, el rojo que tanto se distinguía en el emblema de los Uchiha. Sakura sentía cada detalle del vestido enmarcar perfectamente su cuerpo, sus caderas, busto y cintura. El escote era redondo y con bordados dorados en el borde y en el centro del corpiño imitando dos cisnes con una rosa de citrino en el centro de ambos. Se sujetaba al cuerpo de ella superficialmente gracias a dos gruesas correas que además exponían sus hombros donde se hacía una manga abullonada de poco más de diez centímetros que luego seguía en mangas ajustadas con finas líneas verticales, de hilo de oro, hasta la muñeca. La falda se dividía en dos por bordados dorados entre ambas capas con incrustaciones de piedras de citrino como la que se hallaba en el corpiño como si se trataran de broches.

Su largo cabello, perfectamente peinado por Temari, colgaba sobre su hombro izquierdo hasta sobrepasar la altura en que se encontraba su busto, adornado por el broche de oro y rubí. A juego con la guirnalda de oro y rubíes en forma de lágrima, se hallaban los pendientes a juego de los cuales solo uno era visible producto del peinado. La pelirosa se giró para ver a Kin quien le indico que se acercara.

Inclinándose hacia la pelinegra, Kin le aplico ligeramente algo de perfume para mayor encanto tras haberla maquillado y arreglado para que luciera totalmente perfecta, aunque a los ojos del Sultan ya de por sí lo era.

Levantándose del diván, Kin procedió a acomodar las coronas que hacia solo unos minutos habían examinado. Sakura, entre nerviosa y tranquila, se recostó sobre el diván, intentando imaginar qué pensaría o diría Sasuke cuando ella le contase la noticia. Inevitablemente, y por mero instinto, se llevó las manos al vientre al pensar en eso.

 _Te amara tanto como yo, estoy segura_ , pensó Sakura dirigiéndole sus pensamientos al Príncipe o Sultana en su vientre.

* * *

Frente en alto y andar correcto, la hermosa pelirosa atravesó el Harem hasta llegar al pasillo que daba con los aposento del Sultan.

En medio de su trayecto, totalmente concentrada en ver a Sasuke y decirle de una vez por todas la noticia, había ignorado u omitido la mirada de sorpresa y envidia de las demás jóvenes del Harem al verla con semejante vestido y las joyas que usaba. Lo sabía muy bien, parecía una verdadera Sultana. Muchos de los guardias o sirvientes en su camino la habían observado intensamente, embobados e incrédulos de su belleza y de que fuera la misma niña flacucha e insulsa que había llegado al palacio y que ahora, sorprendentemente, lucia su increíble belleza como toda una mujer.

La mujer que era el objeto de amor y deseo total del Sultan.

Estuvo a nada de ingresar ante la respetuosa y baja mirada de los sirvientes que se atestaban en la entrada, pero la aparición de Anko se lo impidió. La criada de la Sultana Mei iba acompañada iba acompañada del príncipe Yosuke a quien sujetaba de la mano. En cuanto la saludo con la mano el joven príncipe, Sakura correspondió el saludo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El joven príncipe, girando su rostro, la observo una última vez mientras Sakura le obsequiaba una sonrisa.

Ya libre de obstáculos, los guardias le abrieron las puertas y Sakura entro, no sin antes, voltear a ver a Kin que la había acompañado. Sujetándole la mano a modo de aliento, la pelinegra le sonrió y despidió en cuanto Sakura ale dio la espalda e ingreso para que las puertas luego fueran cerradas tras de sí.

Sasuke, sentando frente a su escritorio, perdido en sus pensamientos, reacciono al verla, poniéndose de pie.

La pelirosa, en cuanto lo vio supo que no podría contenerse de decirle la única verdad que era la que iba a contar. Sujetándose la falda, corrió hacia él y, al igual que en muchas ocasiones, lo abrazo de golpe, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, sorprendiéndolo.

-Sasuke—murmuró la pelirosa contra el pecho del Uchiha.

El Uchiha, que si bien la había extrañado a lo largo de toda la mañana y ahora medio día, no entendía su efusivo comportamiento, pero tampoco se resistió al abrazo que no le resultaba incomodo en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sasuke, envolviendo protectoramente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirosa.

Estaba realmente hermosa, radiante, con ese vestido que no hacía nada sino enmarcar y recalcar todavía más su increíble belleza, pero lo verdaderamente sorprende para Sasuke, al abrazarla, fue sentir como el cabello de ella era largo nuevamente. No se pensó en arruinar el momento con preguntárselo, pero en su mente lo primero que asocio fue a la estilista de su madre, Temari, y su talento para solucionar cualquier problema parecido. Descendiendo sus brazos, sujetándose de los hombros del Uchiha y levantando su rostro, la pelirosa le regalo una de sus muy hermosas y totalmente genuinas sonrisas.

Sasuke, levantando una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro, se abstuvo de besarla al notar en los ojos de ella que había algo que su ángel quería decirle. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la pelirosa acerco ligeramente más su rostro al Uchiha que ya de por si estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no besarla, al verla tan hermosa y todo únicamente para estar ahí, delante de él.

-Vamos a tener un hijo—pronunció Sakura por fin, ansiosa por ver la reacción de Sasuke.

El Uchiha, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, reacciono como Sakura jamás pudiera haberlo esperado en lo absoluto: con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirosa, Sasuke la elevo haciendo que el rostro de ella quedara a su altura, observándola totalmente incrédulo. Claro que esperaba tener hijos con ella, más nunca había esperado que eso fuera tan pronto, ¡Ni siquiera habían pensado en nombres!

-¿Lo dices de verdad?—preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de observarla.

Riendo y asintiendo de manera vehemente, la pelirosa se sujetaba de los hombros del feliz Uchiha.

-Sí, sí. Es verdad—aseguró Sakura sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Serenándose momentáneamente, Sasuke la depósito suave y lentamente sobre el suelo, ambos agitados no solo por la acción que habían llevado a cabo de manera impulsiva, sino también por el efecto que la noticia tenía en ambos. Notándola más tranquila, lo único que Sasuke atino a hacer fue lo mismo que ella al omento de su entrada, abrazarla de golpe. Riendo contra el pecho del Uchiha, Sakura corroboro su teoría:

Ambos estaban más que felices con la llegada de un Príncipe o Sultana.

* * *

Kurenai guío a las sirvientas principales del palacio al interior del Harem, quienes entraron trayendo consigo copas de jugo sobre charolas de metal y deteniéndose frente a las jóvenes que dudaron de aceptarlas inicialmente. En lo alto del balcón de sus aposentos, que daba con la vista total del Harem, Mikoto observo sonriente su orden que estaba siendo cumplida. Sabía que Sakura ya le había dado la noticia a su hijo y ahora era su momento de celebrarlo al hacérselo saber a todo el palacio.

Guren tomo una de las copas y levanto la mirada hacia Kurenai. Kin, que llegaba de su paseo y luego de haber dejado a Sakura en los aposentos del Sultan, recibió una copa de jugo de parte de Kurenai que sostenía la propia y le sonrió ladinamente. Bebiendo el calmadamente el contenido, Kin no borro su sonrisa, observando de manera desafiante a su antigua amiga.

-La Sultana Mikoto obsequia esto a todas ustedes—rebeló Kurenai haciendo que, ya con confianza, las jóvenes tomaran una copa y comenzaran a beber, pero Guren seguía esperando una respuesta concreta, -Sakura, la favorita de nuestro Sultan…está embarazada.

La expresión de Guren no fue de otra cosa que de odio, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de dirigirse a Kin, esta levanto la mirada hacia la Madre Sultana quien le indico que se acercara. Sujetándose la falda con una mano, Kin subió las escaleras mientras sujetaba su copa con la otra, sin derramar ni siquiera una sola gota del contenido. Con la debida reverencia, Kin saludo a la Matriarca de los Uchiha.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?—preguntó Mikoto de manera sínicamente cortes, refiriéndose a Guren, ante lo cual Kin sonrió ladinamente de igual modo.

-Como lo tomara la Sultana Mito—respondió Kin de igual modo.

Mikoto observo el Harem y la dicha que ahora podía mostrar sin titubeo o reproche alguno. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ahora sería abuela de un futuro Príncipe heredero de Imperio o bien Sultana. Su era verdaderamente había comenzado y la era de Mito por fin llegaba a su fin.

 _Este es "mi" Sultanato_ , confirmó Mikoto observando, con la frente en alto, todo a su paso.

* * *

Tras haber dejado sus aposentos, luego de la celebración por la noticia del embarazo de Sakura, Mikoto se encargó de dar un largo paseo por el jardín, llenándose de alegría por todo lo que la rodeaba y que no parecía sino aumentar su dicha por la noticia de que sería abuela. Ahora, de regreso a sus aposentos, se encontraba con Mito que parecía totalmente ajena a la noticia de la favorita del Sultan.

 _Que gratificante me resultara decírselo_ , pensó Mikoto, deteniéndose frente a Mito que la observo con ligera molestia.

-Mi Sultana—la saludó Mikoto con una sonrisa sínica.

-Mikoto—le correspondió Mito de igual modo, fingiendo cortesía, -deberías encontrar a una mejor aliada—sugirió la pelirroja, -la favorita del Sultan actúa sola.

Mikoto sonrió plenamente y de manera burlona ante las palabras de Mito. Estaba más que claro que no sabía nada de lo ya divulgado por todo el palacio. ¿El por qué? Ella misma se había encargado de impedir que la información le fuese entregada a la abuela del Sultan.

-Actúa sola porque yo se lo recomiendo—respondió Mikoto, permanentemente sonriente, ganándose una irada confundida de parte de Mito ante la felicidad que mostraba, -¿No lo sabe? Sakura está embarazada.

Consiguiendo ocultar su sorpresa e ira, Mito se apretó las manos para desahogarse momentáneamente sin darse cuenta de que su gesto no hacía sino crecer la sonrisa y alegría de Mikoto. Sakura era la verdadera caída de Mito y Mikoto no podía estar más feliz por eso.

-Sultana—se despidió Mikoto con una reverencia sin voltear a ver a Mito, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos.

 _Todo es perfecto_ , pensó Mikoto más feliz de lo que había estado en muchos años

* * *

La cena había sido magnifica para ambos, romántica y llena de risas como siempre.

Sasuke se sentía totalmente en la cumbre de su alegría. Tenía dieciséis años, estaba enamorado de una mujer totalmente, hermosa y perfecta y dentro de solo unos meses tendría un hijo o hija. Era el Sultan del mundo y había conseguido mantener la paz en un estado casi decadente. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

-¿Cuándo tendrá lugar la boda?—preguntó Sakura.

Sakura, sentada junto a la bañera, vestida únicamente con una toalla, se divertía bañando a Sasuke y jugando con el cabello de él.

-No te preocupes—le indicó Sasuke, observándola con una sonrisa ladina, levantando una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro, -para entonces todavía no habrá nacido—aludió al Príncipe o Sultana en camino.

Sakura apenas y tenía un mes de embarazo, y la boda de Hinata y Fugaku tendría lugar dentro de poco menos de ocho meses, en octubre. Apenas y a inicios de noviembre seguramente sucedería el parto. Aun habría tiempo y Sakura podría asistir a la boda sin impedimento alguno como tanto deseaba. El Uchiha bajo la mirada levemente, lamento no poder hacer aquello con Sakura.

Las leyes del Imperio eran sagradas y, de sus predecesores, quienes habían intentado cambiarlas habían sido tachados de crueles y de hecho lo habían sido. La única ley que Sasuke aborrecía era "esa" que se limitaba únicamente a él. Hubiera deseado de todo corazón casarse con ella, más la ley lo impedía hasta que demostraba el poderío y hombría suficiente en su reinado…y sabía que eso no sería sino hasta dentro de muchos años y tuviera una prole numerosa como demandaba el Imperio.

Su padre, el difunto Sultan Izuna, solo había tenido cuatro hijos, tres varones; Itachi, él y Yosuke, y una niña; Rin, algo escaso para un Imperio que como máximo conseguía engendrar por generación de siete a doce herederos por monarca. La monogamia no era algo bien visto y Sasuke no conseguía entender el porqué. Sakura, durante la cena, le había prometido de todo corazón arle cuantos hijos desease…pero para él tener a su lado era su verdadero deseo, el saber que jamás estaría sin ella.

-No te culpes—le pidió Sakura, abrazándolo por la espalda al leer sus pensamientos, como solo ella podía hacerlo. –No necesito ser tu esposa, solo con saber que me amas soy feliz.

Sasuke sonrió ante esto, girando su rostro para verla y recibiendo un beso de parte de ella. Indicándole que se inclinara, con la mirada, Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de girarse por completo y, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, hacerla caer encima de él en la bañera. Riendo con los brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, Sakura entendió su indirecta y fundió lenta y apasionadamente sus labios con los de él. La pelirosa no se resistió en lo absoluto al sentir a Sasuke quitándole la tolla, sino que se abrazó todavía más de él.

La felicidad de ambos era estar juntos, nada más.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera en Konoha y con la noche aun latente, corría la oportunidad de Fugaku para salir del palacio y hacerle la visita que llevaba tiempo deseando hacerle al mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki; Menma. Entrando en el palacio de la familia Uzumaki y cruzando los pasillos, atestados de guardias, sin necesitar permiso alguno, el jenízaro se dirigió hacia la habitación del primogénito Uzumaki que, al verlo entrar, sonrió ladinamente con la malicia que lo caracterizaba, sentado frente a su escritorio.

Parecía estar esperándolo.

-Todavía recuerdo tu pasado, Fugaku—comentó Menma despreocupadamente, ojeando las páginas de un libro sin levantar la mirada hacia el jenízaro, -los demás comandantes y compañeros de tu generación te envidiaban—prosiguió el Uzumaki, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre su escritorio. –Le juraste lealtad a mi padre pero ahora veo que eso no significa nada para ti—acusó el Uzumaki con voz venenosa.

-La lealtad le es dada a quienes la merecen—respondió Fugaku recordando al difunto y justo Minato Uzumaki que no había sido sino un pacificador.

Claro que le había jurado su lealtad a Minato, habían sido muy buenos amigos y el rubio había muerto, llevándose a la tumba todos los secretos de Fugaku. Pero Menma no se le aprecia en nada, era cruel, malvado ambicioso, Fugaku no podía darle un voto de confianza siquiera, mucho menos su lealtad.

-Todo se acabó, Fugaku—sentenció Menma con voz calmada y una sonrisa ambiciosa adornando su rostro, -el reinado del Sultan Sasuke llego a su fin.

Fugaku, con el ceño fruncido ante las repentinas e incoherentes palabras del Uzumaki, no consiguió entender a que se refería, a menos que…hubiera hecho o intentando algo contra la vida del Sultan. Con la concepción de esa idea y sin mostrar respeto, Fugaku salió de la habitación de toda prisa. Esa era la situación más grave y directamente trágica que pudiera vivir el palacio en ese momento.

¡La vida del Sultan corría peligro!

* * *

Pasar la noche juntos era lo más habitual y hacerlo pese a la noticia el embarazo no les había resultado impedimento alguno. Todavía no amanecía, pero se respiraba un aire intoxicanté e inusualmente tenso, pesado.

Estirando sus brazos por sobre la almohada, Sakura aparto la sabana de su cuerpo y se levantó para tomar el camisón que se encontraba colgado junto a la cama para que pudiera colocárselo. Apartando su largo cabello, la pelirosa acomodo el camisón sobre su cuerpo y se sentó nuevamente sobre el colchón. Su primera reacción fue llevarse las manos al vientre y pensar en el niño o niña que estaba en camino. Sasuke le había asegurado que sin importar lo que fuera lo quería, pero había manifestado su preferencia por tener una hija; una Sultana, igual de hermosa que ella.

Pensando en su Sultan, la pelirosa volteo a ver a Sasuke, tumbándose a medias sobre la cama y besándole la frente.

Sakura frunció el ceño al sentir la frente del Uchiha demasiado caliente. Coloco el dorso del su mano sobre la frente del Uchiha y casi de inmediato la alejo al comprobar que tenía fiebre y además de eso respiraba de forma errática.

-¿Sasuke?—lo llamó Sakura, asustada al verlo enfermo. –Sasuke.

La noche anterior todo había sido perfecto. Se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde, abrazados y charlando bajo las sabanas sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la felicidad que ahora sentían, sumidos en esa intimidad que solo los dos podían compartir por el amor innegable y enorme que se tenían. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviera enfermo? La pelirosa lo removió ligeramente sujetándolo de los hombros, pero no respondió.

Aun sin atreverse siquiera a pensar en algo negativo, Sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió hacia las puertas, que abrió por cuenta propia, haciendo que los dos guardias en el exterior se giraran a observarla.

-Traigan un médico—le indico a uno que, con una reverencia, como si ella fuese una Sultana, y de hecho podía serlo, se retiró inmediatamente. El otro espero sus órdenes, -traigan a la Sultana Mikoto.

Una vez que el segundo guardia se hubo retirado, con una reverencia, Sakura volvió a cerrar las puertas y se giró para volver a recostarse sobre la cama tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Coloco la cabeza de Sasuke sobre su regazo y le beso la frente, orando porque lo que estaba sucediendo no fuese sino una horrible pesadilla. ¿Por qué sucedía eso de todas formas?, ¿Se trataba de veneno? No lo crea ya que de lo contrario la hubiese afectado también a ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, y más importante para Sakura que cualquier otra respuesta, ¿Por qué a Sasuke?

 _No me lo quites_ , rogó Sakura con lágrimas que no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **PD:** nuevamente dedico el capitulo a cinlayj2 que sigue la historia y enserio agradezco su atención, no solo de leerla, sino también de comentarla. No se si el próximo capitulo pueda estar listo tan pronto, pero tampoco tarare demasiado, lo prometo :3 y si llega a ser así, sera por razones de fuerza mayor. Gracias a todos y hasta pronto


	12. Chapter 11

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria pero esta ligeramente inspirada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" escrita y producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y aquellos de carácter secundario si han sido creados por mi para la dramatización de la historia :3

* * *

Capítulo 11

Llorando desconsolada, y siendo abrazada por Mikoto que observaba a su hijo con dolor producto de sentirse impotente al no poder hacer nada por él, Sakura intentaba aislar sus pensamientos tristes de sí misma, para no afectar al bebé. La Matriarca Uchiha observaba proceder a los médicos que le humedecían la frente a su hijo y lo examinaban no solo para encontrar el problema, sino también para evitar que su respiración se mantuviera errática en un punto que resultase peligroso.

Mikoto no había conseguido creer inicialmente lo que el guardia le había dicho, ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo hubiera enfermado tan repentinamente? El día anterior había estado perfectamente bien, no tenía sentido la condición en la que ahora estaba. Sakura, a quien abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla para que el dolor emocional de la joven no afectara al bebé, se había sumido en el llanto apenas y había escuchado a los médicos decir que la fiebre y situación en que Sasuke se encontraba era suficiente como para considerarse realmente grave.

¿Qué haría si Sasuke moría?, ¿Cómo cuidaría de un hijo o hija, sola? Mikoto no podría ayudarla si el príncipe Yosuke ascendía al trono, por la línea de sucesión, y ella no conseguía hacer que su hijo (de ser varón) ascendiera al trono como le correspondía por herencia, ¿Qué haría sin Sasuke?

Las puertas se abrieron y Mikoto se giró, encontrándose con Shizune que, en compañía de dos de las doncellas de la Matriarca Uchiha, cargaba jarras y palanganas con agua fría y compresas húmedas que prosiguieron a entregar a los médicos.

-¿Dónde está Fugaku?—preguntó Mikoto con la ira tiñendo su voz, aun abrazando a Sakura que no apartaba sus ojos de Sasuke, -¿Dónde está mientras mi hijo está al borde de la muerte?

Levantando ligeramente la mirada y observando con lastima a la muy afectada pelirosa, Shizune no supo muy bien que más decir salvo lo que acababa de descubrir mediante los guardias del palacio.

-Acaba de llegar, Sultana—respondió Shizune.

Sakura sin embargo era completamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba, llorando silenciosamente y rezando porque el destino y la providencia no fueran crueles con ella y la separan de Sasuke. Sentía que, y lejos del amor que sentía por su hijo, no conseguiría seguir viviendo si él no estaba, ¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan cruel con ambos?

 _Sasuke no me dejes, por favor_

* * *

El sol, luego de tan ansiosa y terrorífica espera, volvía a emerger desde lo alto del horizonte, iluminando los dominios de los Uchiha con su luz, pero lejos de aquellos días anteriormente felices, ahora el palacio estaba ensombrecido por los nervios, la tristeza y melancolía total, temiendo la muerte del joven Sultan, más específicamente la familia real y de ellas; la Sultana Mikoto, la favorita del Sultan, Sakura y el leal jenízaro Fugaku Pasha.

La habitación del Sultan, tan poderosa y elegante como podía serlo al estar forrada en múltiples tapices dorados que cubrían las paredes y un enorme candelero de cristal y oro que colgaba del techo y toda clase de joyas relucientes; era un caos total por la incertidumbre entre la que se encontraba la vida del Sultan. Los médicos, examinándolo, todavía no eran capaces de descubrir si lo que provocaba la fiebre era un veneno o una enfermedad que no conseguían identificar. Nadie sabía que es lo que padecía que lo hacía totalmente incapaz de despertar sin importar cuanto rezaran los miembros de su familia.

Los médicos, que poco y nada sabían o creían poder hacer para ayudarlo, lo vigilaban a cada minuto, asegurándose que su estado no se agravara más, pero eso ya era algo cuestionable ya que no había medio alguno con el que saber que pasaba.

Mei hablaba con Mito y Hinata acerca de la condición del Sultan y la aparente buena salud del príncipe Yosuke y de lo que el pueblo haría al descubrir lo que pasaba, y que no les había sido informado.

La misteriosa Mei, ocultando sus galas rubí y joyas de gran belleza mediante un pesado abrigo de piel negro que traía por sobre la ropa, conseguía ocultar sus deseos de que el Sultan muriera y le permitiese a su hijo, el príncipe Yosuke, subir al trono y con ello hacerla Madre Sultana. Hinata, por su parte, usaba un sencillo vestido violeta claro de escote cuadrado, con una serie de más de diez botones en sucesión vertical que desaparecían en el borde inferior del corpiño que separaba las caderas de las piernas, las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos a partir de donde eran totalmente holgadas hasta llegar a cubrir la mano.

-Gracias a Kami, el príncipe está bien—respondió Mei con voz serena al ver el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando en ese momento. –Pero en todo caso, debemos estar preparados si ocurre una tragedia.

Hinata asintió únicamente, pese a que su rostro tuviera una expresión sinceramente preocupada.

-Algo es algo—agradeció Hinata, fijando su atención en su madre que hasta ahora había guardado sepulcral silencio.

Mito, arrogante como le salía ser naturalmente, vestía como si fuera la única Sultana. El restrictivo vestido color castaña, de escote alto y cuadrado, era ajustado hasta los codos donde la tela se dividía en dos para exponer los codos. Una especie de bufanda o cuello de piel tono canela se hallaba sobre los hombros del vestido, dándole calor del cuerpo de su portadora. Una enorme corona de oro y citrinos reposaba sobre su cabeza.

-Escúchalas planear todo- le susurró Mikoto a Fugaku.

La Matriarca Uchiha, la favorita del Sultan y el jenízaro se encontraban al pie de la cama, presenciando la difícil condición en la cual se hallaba el Sultan. Les resultaba duró pero querían estar allí para su hijo.

Sakura, con un sencillo por hermoso vestido aguamarina bordado en hilo cobrizo, ajustado al vientre mediante una cinta que colgaba tras la espalda, de falta lisa y mangas holgadas con su larga melena cayendo libremente tras su espalda adornada por una diadema de tipo cintillo complementada con cristales turquesa, se encontraba rezando silenciosamente por la recuperación del dueño de su corazón. El leal jenízaro, vestido sencillamente con una chaqueta larga de terciopelo negro, holgados pantalones de satín negros y botas de cuero, hasta la rodilla del mismo color, intentaba reconfortar a la Matriarca Uchiha y la joven pelirosa que se veían destruidas e impotentes al no poder hacer nada más que observar el sufrimiento por el que el joven Sultan estaba pasando.

-No creo que debamos adelantarnos a los acontecimientos- le sugirió Fugaku que prefería concentrarse en el estado del Uchiha, -el Sultan aún puede recuperarse, eso debemos analizarlo luego, Sultana.

Vestida en exquisitas telas metálicas color limón que parecían más bien dorado, la Matriarca Uchiha se encontraba observando a los médicos en espera de algo que alentará la recuperación de su adorado hijo. La especie de chaqueta limón que llevaba ocultaba parte de un vestido del mismo color del cual solo se dejaba ver el recto pero bajo escote cuadrado, así como la falda interna y las ajustadas mangas hasta la muñeca, y sobre su cabeza una corona de oro que emulaba flores y en cuyo centro tenia pequeños granates.

-Eso crees tú- le recordó la Uchiha llamando su atención. –Prometiste que protegerías a mi hijo—le recordó Mikoto, abrazando a Sakura con la espalda que, habiéndose cansado de llorar solo rezaba silenciosamente, -pero no estuviste aquí mientras conspiraban contra él.

Fugaku le tomo una mano disimuladamente, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola temblar de la sorpresa, haciéndola apartar brevemente su mirada protectora de su hijo.

-Lo mantengo, Sultana- le aseguró el jenízaro en voz baja.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la Uchiha, más pronto se vio obligada a desaparecerla ante la repentina intrusión de uno de los sirvientes del palacio en los aposentos del Sultan, si pedir autorización, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, incluyendo la de los médicos. Choji trago saliva y por primera vez dudo en hablar al ver la severa mirada de todos sobre él. Pero era su responsabilidad hacerlo tras darse cuenta de cuál era la enfermedad que aquejaba al Sultan.

-Sultanas- bajo la cabeza ante todos los presentes antes de dirigir su atención a su única "Sultana", por así decirlo, Mito, -se los ruego a todos, aléjense de él—advirtió Choji con voz preocupada. Sus declaraciones hicieron fruncir el ceño a todos los presentes. –No es veneno…es viruela.

La mirada de horror en el rostro de Hinata fue inmediata, así como la expresión de dolor y miedo en el rostro de Mikoto pese al escepticismo que Fugaku mostraba en comparación a ella. La inmediata reacción de los presentes fue comprensible. Mei dio un paso atrás pese a estar lejos de la cama donde se hallaba el Uchiha, al igual que los médicos que se alejaron por miedo, siendo uno quien se atrevió a querer continuar con el examen.

La viruela era una enfermedad grave y que en pocas ocasiones, por no decir ninguna, permitía la supervivencia de alguien ya que las personas que la padecían morían inevitablemente. Una pregunta apareció en la mente del valiente medico que se había decidido a continuar el examen, si el Sultan padecía viruela, ¿por qué no tenía los síntomas? era más que predecible la reacción de cualquiera de los presentes que, por instinto, se habían alejado al menos uno o dos pasos.

-¡Den el avisó de cuarentena en todo el palacio!- ordenó Mito inmediatamente mientras veía proceder al médico con el examen. -¡Examinen a todos!

El joven Sultan, pese a la fiebre que lo aquejaba, seguía luciendo sano por lo demás. No había marca alguna en su piel que indicará la presencia de tal virus en su cuerpo. Era un caso realmente extraño, el primer caso de ese tipo que hubiera visto el medico pese a haber tratado con enfermos de viruela a lo largo de toda su carrera. Había visto toda clase de casos, pero no algo como eso.

Jamás.

Levanto la tela de las mangas de la camisa que el joven monarca usaba para dormir, dándose cuenta que, en efecto, la piel del monarca si tenía dichas marcas, pero solo se trataba de tres en la zona central del brazo, exactamente en la opuesta al codo, donde las venas principales del cuerpo se llenaban de sangre nueva a cada minuto. El solo tener esas marcas indicaba que la enfermedad no iba a aumentar desde ese punto. Podía ser pequeño el grado de la enfermedad, pero ya era mortal porque no permitía que el Sultan pudiera despertar o hablar siquiera.

-¡Sasuke!—sollozo Mikoto con la voz cubierta de dolor al ver a su hijo sumido en tal enfermedad. La Uchiha intentó acercarse a su hijo pese a saber lo que eso significaba, al igual que Sakura.

Con la sorpresa de saber que el joven gobernante a quien consideraba su hijo se encontraba en tal problema, y con el corazón oprimido por escuchar el llanto de la Matriarca Uchiha y la joven favorita, Fugaku se vio obligado a sostenerles los brazos para que no se acercaran a él. SI lo hacían podía acabar en el mismo estado que él.

La primera en salir instintivamente de la habitación fue Mei que no había podido evitar preocuparse en su hijo. Si no se trataba de un veneno que afectara únicamente al hijo de Mikoto, incluso su pequeño hijo corría peligro. No podía permitir que muriera tan injustamente como lo había hecho Itachi, siendo inocente. Además estaba su hija Rin, ¿Qué haría si ellos enfermaban?, No, no quería pensar en eso. Casi inmediatamente la siguió Hinata, y luego Mito que, con la mirada, les ordenó salir a los médicos, siendo el más experimentado quien más se tardó en salir por evaluar la condición del monarca. Peleando con su dolor y con la necedad de Mikoto, y más que nada de Sakura, Fugaku les sostenía los brazos, halándolas hacia el exterior pese a las resistencias que ellas aportaban en su inútil intento de quedarse en la habitación, encerrada con Sasuke.

Pero ninguna de las dos pudo protestar más ante el jenízaro que las obligo a salir. Y así, todos dejaron a solas al Sultan del mundo...a su suerte de sobrevivir o perecer ante la enfermedad que lo aquejaba.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba a su suerte, y a la voluntad de Kami.

* * *

Consolándose en el abrazo que la Matriarca Uchiha le proporcionaba, saliendo de los aposentos, Sakura hubiera deseado quedarse junto a Sasuke. No le temía a la enfermedad, más si a una vida sin él. En su propio dolor, la reacción de la Madre Sultana no había sido otra que abrazarla protectoramente, intentando hacerla mantener la calma por el bien del niño o niña en camino.

-Mei, retírate, cuida que Yosuke no se vea afectado por esto—Sakura levantó la mirada al escuchar hablar a Mito que, lejos de parecer preocupada o dolida incluso parecía satisfecha con la posible muerte de Sasuke, al punto en que ahora comenzaba a mover sus hilos y así trazar planes. -Ahora que la vida del Sultan corre peligro, es nuestro deber preparar al príncipe.

Sakura sabía que lo normal era que el príncipe Yosuke, en el caso de que Sasuke muriera, sucediera al actual Sultan en el trono, pero ella no quería siquiera pensar en eso. Si conseguía sobrevivir, a punta de todo lo posible protegería la vida de su hijo y pelearía por el trono que sabía le correspondía. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Sasuke si e que él no conseguía salvarse.

Podría sobrevivir, algo se lo decía, al menos por su persona. Si Sasuke estaba enfermo, ella había pasado la noche entera con él y no se veía afectada por enfermedad. Lo primero en que Sakura pensó era el ser inmune, y tal vez lo fuera. Rompiendo lenta y cuidadosamente el abrazo de Mikoto, Sakura camino hacia Mito que se quedó sola en cuanto Mei y Hinata se retiraron.

-El Sultan aún vive, ¿y ustedes ya piensan en desplazarlo?—acusó la pelirosa incrédula.

Una vez que Sasuke muriera, Sakura podría entender tan preparación, precaución o cualquier medida preventiva, pero Sasuke seguía vivo, no tenía sentido intentar suplantarlo mientras u corazón siguiera latiendo. Podía recuperarse, Sakura no dejaba de creer en ello

La única respuesta que la pelirosa recibió, de parte de la abuela del Sultan, no fue otra cosa que una sonrisa ladina y tremendamente sínica que la hizo fruncir el ceño. Al fin y al cabo…Mito siempre era falsa y peleaba únicamente en pro de sus propios intereses, y un Sultan infante era más que conveniente para que ella gobernara detrás de todo.

-Contrarias a lo que tú haces, niña—la insulto Mito sin dejar su aire sínico, ganándose una mirada dura de parte de Sakura, -nosotras no soltaremos lágrimas ni romperemos a llorar—en ese momento Sakura supo que no había conseguido jurarle o darle su lealtad a Mito porque la odiaba con todo su corazón. Por primera vez la considero verdaderamente su enemiga. -Todo esto es una cuestión de supervivencia.

Sin voltear a verla por última vez, la pelirroja le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino siendo duramente observada por Sakura que jamás, hasta ese entonces, creyó ser capaz de sentir odio por una persona en toda su vida. _Siempre hay una primera vez_ , se dijo la pelirosa antes de volver su mirada hacia Mikoto que era consolada por las palabras y promesas de Fugaku.

-No se preocupe Sultana, buscare médicos entre el pueblo—dio a conocer el jenízaro que, lejos de mentir, si tenía contactos médicos de renombre entre la gente más pobre pero igualmente culta que los que pertenecían a la aristocracia, -debe haber alguien que pueda hacer algo.

Sakura, llegando a su lado, resulto un consuelo para Mikoto que la abrazo a medias en un intento por calmarse, ante lo cual la pelirosa la abrazo y observo tranquila pero melancólicamente, intentando brindarle esperanza.

-Hazlo Fugaku, por favor—respondió Mikoto con voz quebrada.

Asintiendo, el jenízaro estuvo a nada de retirarse, la mirada de dolor de parte de la Matriarca Uchiha ya le resultaba algo doloroso co lo que cargar, pero ver a la que era la favorita del Sultan y posiblemente madre de un príncipe, igual de dolida y afectada por la situación, resulto algo que no pudo eludir ni ignorar por ningún medio.

-Señorita, no se preocupe—intentó reconfortarla Fugaku, con el debido respeto que de todas formas le debía, -Sasuke es demasiado terco como para morir.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante las palabras de consuelo de parte de Fugaku que, al verla más tranquila, se retiró con una reverencia dirigida hacia las dos mujeres.

 _Sasuke, no te rindas_ , pidió Sakura de todo corazón, abrazando a Mikoto.

* * *

Mei entro en sus aposentos, calmada y serena.

Esa mañana, antes de ir a los aposentos del Sultan en compañía de la Sultana Hinata y la Sultana Mito, se había encargado de evitar que su hijo despertara y, en el proceso, lo había examinado y comprobado que, como siempre, su salud era de hierro producto de su juventud y buena alimentación.

La habitación se encontraba sumergida en ligeras penumbra, producto de las cortinas entreabiertas a través de donde se colaba la luz del astro solar, dándole un aire sombrío y ligeramente anaranjado. Las puertas se cerraron tras Mei que se encamino hacia la cama para corroborar por segunda vez que su hijo era fuerte y son, y que sería el Sultan que el mundo deseaba, y ella; la más poderosa de las Madres Sultanas en la historia del Imperio. Apartando la cola del abrigo se sentó junto a su hijo que, se acomodó todavía más contra las almohadas, removiendo sus cabellos y despeinándolos todavía más, sacándole una sonrisa a Mei.

-El sol saldrá para ti, hijo mío—prometió la pelicastaña con voz serena e idealizaba en el futuro que le daría su hijo…y que no había podido darle a su Itachi.

Sabia, de todo corazón, que su difundo primogénito había sido idóneo para ser el Sultan del Imperio, era un pacifista y moralista comprometido, con una voluntad fuerte y férrea que nada ni nadie podía desteñir…ese había sido el mayor problema por el que el Sultan Izuna lo había visto como una amenaza, y por lo que la Sultana Mito había acabado sugiriendo su ejecución. Pero no dejaría que las cosas sucedieran igual con Yosuke. A él le aseguraría el trono a como diera lugar.

Jamás necesitaría seguir los pasos de nadie: desde su primer día en el palacio, cuando había tenido dieciséis años y había sido enviada a la cama del, entonces, príncipe Izuna, había forjado su propio camino. Siempre había usado su intelecto y mente aguda para salir beneficiada y exonerada de todo, haciendo que incluso tras la muerte de Itachi, el anterior Sultan no hubiese dejado de confiar en ella en lo absoluto. SU mente era la mejor e sus armas, así como su innegable habilidad para mentir y sobrevivir pese a las adversidades.

Había hecho y perdido demasiado como para rendirse ahora.

Sus primeras órdenes, como Madre Sultana, serian; exiliar a Mito y Mikoto al palacio de lágrimas para que murieran en la más absoluta miseria. Hacer que el palacio entero le jurase lealtad para saber de quién debía deshacerse, cambiar a todos los miembros del Consejo Real y encontrar un político prometedor con el que comprometer a Rin, y así asegurar su posición y reinado.

Se inclinó y deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de su hijo. La Sultana frunció el ceño al alejare, sintiendo la mejilla de su hijo inusualmente caliente. Cuidadosamente y sin removerlo demasiado, Mei abrió la camisa de dormir de su hijo y le levanto las mangas, encontrando un par de marcas en el pecho del príncipe y dos más en su brazo, para horror de ella.

-No…- se negó a creer Mei al ver las marcas de viruela en el pecho y brazo del príncipe, -Kami, no…

Se cubrió los labios para ahogar un sollozo ante lo que veía. Sasuke era su enemigo y la enfermedad y señal de Kami de que él no debía de seguir en el trono. ¿Pero porque Yosuke estaba enfermo?, ¿Cuál era la voluntad de Kami para hacer todo eso?, ¿Cuál era la razón?

 _¡Mi hijo no!_ Rezó Mei con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Fugaku había cumplido su palabra y conseguido a los mejores médicos había y por haber en la capital. Se trataba de un antiguo habitante de Kumogakure que ahora residía en Konoha, se llamaba C y tenía un grupo entero de aprendices que se especializaban en tratar la viruela ya que todo habían sobrevivido a ella sin cicatriz o remanente alguno. Y eran muy devotos en su trabajo.

Mikoto, observando el trabajo de todos del otro lado de la puerta de la terraza que conectaba con el pasillo, rezaba silenciosamente porque todo marchara bien y su hijo tuviera la posibilidad de salvarse. Fugaku estaba tratando con los políticos, más aseguraba que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la condición de Sasuke se diera a conocer. No podían guardar el secreto para siempre.

Sakura, sentada sobre el diván de la terraza, desde donde podía ver claramente lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación, rezaba silenciosamente, más tranquila tras la llegada de los médicos y la experiencia que tenían en la materia. Debía tener fe o de lo contrario acabaría perdiendo la razón producto de su miedo y los nervios. Entendía y consolaba a Mikoto en su dolor, quien había afirmado; _"si mi hijo muere…no me importa que el mundo entero colapse"_.

El verdadero "Palacio de Lágrimas", a entender de Sakura, no era otro sino ese. El dolor no cesaba, ni las preocupaciones ni temores. La incertidumbre se respiraba a cada momento y la opresión llenaba los corazón de todo. Alrededor de ella y Mikoto se encontraba las doncellas de la Madre Sultana, así como Shizune y el propio Shikamaru que le había ofrecido un poco de té para que se relajara.

 _"Yo soy el viento, tu cabello es el fuego, y doy vueltas por tu rostro. Tu amor me vuelve loco y no puedo ni quiero apartar mis ojos de ti"_

Todavía su mente reproducía las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho el día anterior, esas palabras que cautivaban y entristecían al pensar en un mundo en que el no estuviera. Un mundo y realidad en que se encontrar sola y sin él, que era la razón de su vida. Pocos rezaban en favor de Sasuke que, al ser clemente, no había conseguido ganarse el total apoyo de los habitantes del Imperio que habían ansiado un Sultan guerrero y conquistador de tierras. Muchos querían que Sasuke muriera y fuera reemplazado por un nuevo Sultan, pero, de ser así, Sakura solo permitiría que ese "nuevo Sultan" fuese su hijo. Se aliaria con el demonio se hacía falta.

En ese momento, y con la preocupación oprimiendo su pecho, Sakura se juró así misma el pelear por entronar a su hijo, si era varón, y verlo convertido en Sultan. Era lo mínimo que debía hacer en memoria de Sasuke si este no conseguía superar la enfermedad, aun así teniendo fe de que lo haría.

Fugaku había mencionado que: _"lo que es valioso para el Sultan, también lo es para nosotros"_ y como tal, la misma Sultana Mikoto había ordenado que comenzaran a preparar unos aposentos nuevos y de mayor tamaño para ella, lejos del Harem. Ahora que sería la madre de un posible príncipe, debía de tener sus propios aposentos y estatus. Era solo el primero de sus avances. Por su hijo, pondría el mundo entero bajo sus pies y perpetuaría su promesa hacia Sasuke.

 _No dejare que te quiten tu derecho_ , prometió Sakura al niño en vientre.

* * *

Sakura entro en el Harem en compañía del doctor C que ahora atendía, en compañía de sus aprendices de mayor confianza, a Sasuke para garantizar su completa y pronta recuperación.

La inmediata reacción de las jóvenes, al verla, fue retroceder como si tuviera la peste, como si su simple presencia no fuese otra cosa que la plaga. Sumida en su preocupación y dolor, no le importaba lo que otras pensaran. Jugo, al verla, se acercó a ella y la acompaño sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?—demando saber Guren al ver, -ella tiene la viruela.

Levantando la mirada sin interés alguno, Sakura observo a Guren con la mirada vacía, casi carente de emociones. Claro que no tenía la viruela, el mismo C había asegurado que su sistema inmunológico evitaba completamente el virus…además de que teorizaba que el virus de la viruela hubiera sido ingresado al palacio mediante algún alimento. Que surgiera tan repentinamente y sin mayores victimas era algo demasiado extraño. Esa clase de pandemias sucedían en masa. Kurenai, de pie junto a la puerta, la observaba igualmente preocupada porque fuera portadora del virus.

-No tiene la viruela—respondió C con voz pasiva, a su lado, -es inmune a la enfermedad.

Todas la observaron con incredulidad y miedo al mismo tiempo. Kin, descendiendo por las escaleras, la vio y se le acerco inmediatamente, sorprendiéndola con un abrazo. Viéndose la una a la otra, Kin con preocupación, recibió un asentimiento de parte de Sakura. Seguidas por el médico y Jugo, ambas subieron las escaleras, hacia la habitación. Los guardias, fuera de la habitación, abrieron las puertas y les permitieron el paso, más la señal de Jugo también lo hizo ingresar.

Sakura ayudando a Kin a guardar las joyas, ropa y cosas que le pertenecían, no se percató de Jugo que le indicaba a los guardias que comenzaran a sacar todo lo llevaran a su nueva habitación que, según alcanzó a escuchar, ya estaba lista. Kin, acariciándole el brazo de modo reconfortante, le sonrió ladinamente para tranquilizarla.

El traslado se efectuó de manera rápida, bajo las ordenes de Jugo y la gestión de C quien, mediante sus conocimientos médicos, roció cada cosa de su pertenencia con un, según él, aerosol inoloro que evitaba el contagio o propagación de la viruela, en caso de que si fuese verdaderamente contagiosa.

-Kami nos proteja.

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué será de nosotras?

-Nos mandaran al mercado de esclavos.

Siendo acompañada por Kin únicamente, Sakura cruzo al Harem, pero se detuvo al escuchar los murmullos y pensamientos trágicos de todas a su alrededor. Como si ya no fuera suficiente con su propia preocupación.

-¡Suficiente!—gritó Sakura, haciéndolas guardar silencio inmediato y absoluto por su tono de voz. Incluso Kurenai, de pie junto a la entrada, la observo sorprendida, -cierren la boca de una vez—demandó acercándoseles y viéndolas retroceder por miedo a lo que pudiera decir. –Ni el Sultan ni el príncipe han muerto y ustedes gritan como aves de mal agüero.

La acusación de parte de la pelirosa las hizo guardar silencio y bajar la mirada, como si estuvieran ante una Sultana. Kurenai, más recompuesta de su impresión inicial, se acercó a la pelirosa, que volteo a observarla con el ceño fruncido. La pelinegra la observo con escepticismo ante sus palabras.

-Nadie puede sobrevivir a la viruela—criticó Kurenai las esperanza que tenía la pelirosa.

Girándose por completo, Sakura no tuvo miedo o titubeo de ninguna clase al encarar a la encargada del Harem.

-Pueden—respondió Sakura sin bajar la mirada, habiendo perdido toda clase de miedo a lo que la rodeara, -Kami mediante lo harán—prosiguió aludiendo a un dios en que ella no creía, solo en Dios, Jesús y la Virgen que su familia le había enseñado mediante su creencia ortodoxa. –Yo creo que lo harán—giro el rostro hacia las demás concubinas que seguían con la mirada baja. –Recen…como todo nosotros.

Sin más, y siendo seguida por Kin, Sakura abandono el Harem y no miro hacia atrás ni una sola vez. El Príncipe o Sultana en su vientre la hacía diferente de las demás mujeres que había en el Harem, Sasuke la había hecho diferente de todas las mujeres del mundo al enamorarse de ella.

Era una Sultana.

* * *

Raza Sabaku, en el modesto palacio al que veía reducida su gloria pasada, abrió la carta que acaba de llegarle, escrita por el mismísimo Menma Uzumaki, su mayor aliado al interior del Imperio de los Uchiha, en el centro del mundo; Konoha.

" _El Sultan Sasuke y su hermano, el príncipe Yosuke, han contraído la viruela. La muerte asola la pronta caída de los Uchiha. Ahora es el turno de ustedes para cumplir con su promesa_

 _Menma Uzumaki"_

Sonriendo ladinamente, Raza le entrego la carta a su hijo Kankuro que, leyéndola rápidamente, no tardo en sonreír igual que su padre, observándolo con complicidad mientas comían.

-No haremos nada…hasta que los Uchiha hayan desaparecido—informó Raza, ante lo cual Kankuro asintió únicamente, como líder de sus tropas que era, -puede que haya un heredero en camino y nosotros lo desconocemos.

Si el joven Sultan hubiera llegado a procrear un heredero con una concubina de su Harem…todos los problemas que eso traería significarían su ruina y el triunfo de los Uchiha. Era cuestión de esperar y ver el resultado…entonces podrían actuar, antes no.

* * *

Los días pasaban para Sakura, cargados de tedio.

Dejaba pocas veces los aposentos del Sultan y comía cuanto le era necesario u obligado únicamente. Pasaba tiempo junto a la Sultana Mikoto en la terraza y el resto del tiempo se tendía junto a Sasuke en la cama, humedeciéndole la frente y rezando mientras lo veía dormir, halándole, asegurándole que el hijo de ambos seria Sultan después de él y que, por ello, debía vivir lo suficiente si es que le faltaban las fuerzas necesarias para recuperarse.

Ya que era "inmune" a la enfermedad, entonces podía entrar y estar junto al Sultan sin temor alguno de correr el riesgo del contagio producto de la viruela. Llevaba días haciéndolo. Increíblemente había un único caso en el Harem. Se trataba de Guren que ya había muerto el día anterior, de forma crítica. Sakura no podía decir que "lamentaba su muerte" pero tampoco era como si lo hubiese deseado tras todo lo que había tenido que tolerar por ella.

-Sasuke, despierta por favor—rogó la pelirosa, velando el sueño y recuperación del Uchiha.

Mediante sus continuas atenciones hacia Sasuke, Sakura había conseguido bajarle la fiebre, más la debilidad que ocasionaba el virus seguía impidiendo su mejoría. Seguía sin despertar y no hablaba en lo absoluto. Aguantando las lágrimas que deseaba liberar por él, Sakura le beso la frente y abrazo protectoramente. Los médicos los habían dejado a solas para darle el diagnostico diario a la Sultana Mikoto.

-Sakura…

Sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, Sakura observo a Sasuke que parecía debatirse entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, aun sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos. ¡La estaba escuchando!, ¡Sabía que estaba ahí con él! Sonriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura inclino el cuello y lentamente deposito un beso sobre los labios del Uchiha, sin temor alguno por morir de la enfermedad que lo mantenía apartado conscientemente de ella.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado—juró Sakura, abrazándolo y mantenido el rostro de él, muy cerca del suyo, -mi hogar eres tú, soy feliz contigo…estoy donde tu estés—acaricio suave y acompasadamente el rostro del Uchiha que se relajaba todavía más ante su tacto, respirando acompasadamente, -moriré sin ti—tomo una de las manos del Uchiha entre las suyas, colocándola sobre su vientre. -Nuestro hijo te necesita, yo te necesito—pronunció colocando la mano del Uchiha sobre su corazón.

Sentía la esperanza volver a su corazón al haberlo escuchado hablar, recordando cada momento feliz a su lado, deseosa y anhelante por verlo abrir los ojos y contemplar un futuro juntos en que, con toda la calma posible, pudieran disfrutar de la alegría que les daría ese palacio al estar juntos y ver crecer a su hijo y nietos hasta que el destino eligiera el cuándo de sus muertes.

-Sakura…

Abrazándolo, Sakura oculto sus lágrimas y su sonrisa. Volvía a tener esperanzas en que Sasuke se recuperara. Esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta; por ella, por Sasuke y por su hijo.

* * *

Había sucedido lo que, en el pasado, se consideraba impensable.

El pueblo se había levantado contra los soldados y contra el orden establecido al descubrir que el Sultan estaba gravemente enfermo, así como el príncipe Yosuke. La mañana de ese viernes había tenido lugar una oratoria habitual en el templo Nakano…pero la ausencia inoportuna e increíble del Sultan y el príncipe había liberado la noticia de la viruela y exaltado a pueblo que creía al Sultan muerto y, como respuesta, pretendía arrasar con todo el palacio con tal de obtener información. La esperanza comenzaba a desaparecer y la incertidumbre y temor cubría al Imperio en este, el peor de sus momentos. El Imperio de los Uchiha corría con la desgraciada suerte de desaparecer ante la revuelta y el caos.

No había escape posible.

Las concubinas y sirvientes se habían refugiado en el sótano del palacio, donde, esperaban, pudieran sobrevivir al caos que significaría la revuelta que estaba cerca de las puertas del palacio. Mito y su hija Hinata estaban preparando, o ya tenían lista, su huida para salvar sus vidas y abandonar a todos los que habían en el palacio a su propia suerte. Algo que Sakura no podía sino considerar cobardía.

Pero no era del todo cobarde ya que se había aliado con la familia Uzumaki a espaldas de todos, iniciando un compromiso secreto entre su hija, la Sultana Hinata, y el menor de los dos hermanos, el príncipe Naruto. Algo que, pese a la situación que se vivía, llenaba de alegría a Hinata.

En su camino, de vuelta a los aposento del Sultan donde permanecería esperando que la voluntad de Dios fuese paz y no sangre derramada injustamente, Sakura se encontró con Mito y su hija Hinata, más lejos de hacer la debida reverencia, la pelirosa se detuvo frente a ellas como si estuviera ante sus iguales, observándolas con la ira que solo podía sentir por aquellas que eran cobardes sin alma que solo pensaban en sus propios intereses.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Mito, omitiendo el desacato de la pelirosa en s actuar y encima de todo en la forma en que la estaba mirando, -mira a tu alrededor, todo se está cayendo a pedazos. Nadie puede enfrentarse al fuego—pronuncio la pelirroja ante la iracunda mirada de Sakura que no apartaba sus ojos de ella, -es el fin del Imperio Uchiha…si eres inteligente, te salvaras.

Siguiendo su camino, evadiéndola, y sin voltear, Mito no se dignó a ver ni una sola vez a la joven a la que hacia menos de dos meses había mandado traer al palacio para su nieto que ahora estaba muriendo. La joven esperaba posiblemente próximo Sultan del Imperio, pero el miedo en los corazones de todos era demasiado como para intentar buscar alguna posibilidad en ese palacio.

-No lo haré—respondió Sakura, con voz fuerte. Se giró a encarar a Mito que giro el rostro de igual modo, -llevo en mi vientre al hijo del Sultan Sasuke, yo soy una Sultana. Y no dejare solo al soberano del mundo…como ustedes—pronunció la pelirosa con veneno y odio tiñendo su voz.

Sin voltear a verlas, con la frente en alto y un andar digno de envidiar por cualquier mujer del mundo, se dirigió hacia el lugar en que deseaba estar y permanecer pese a todo pronóstico que diera la revuelta que azoraba las puertas del palacio; junto a Sasuke. Ella no huiría, se quedaría junto a Sasuke y esperaría la muerte que la providencia tuviera a bien otorgarle tanto a ella como al Príncipe o Sultana en su vientre.

 _No soy una cobarde_

* * *

Mikoto, a las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan, intentaba pensar en qué hacer para solucionar la infortunada situación en que estaba todo el Imperio. Era el último día de la Imperial familia que eran los Uchiha. Contra los deseos de sus sirvientes y, al igual que todas las Sultanas en el Palacio, excepto Sakura, tenía veneno preparado para despacharse a sí misma al otro mundo.

Sabía que era un pecado, se condenaría al infierno para siempre pero…no concebía soportar el ver morir a su hijo y vivir para sepultarlo. Ninguna madre jamás desearía vivir para ver eso. ¿Qué corazón necesitaría para hacerlo? La consolaba ligeramente el avance del embarazo de Sakura en el medio mes que había transcurrido tras la noticia. Dentro de medio mes, si la providencia así lo deseaba, se cumplirían dos meses. El nieto o nieta en camino era lo único que la relajaba y por ello intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la pelirosa que se dividía entre el interior de los aposentos del Sultan y la terraza de estos donde Mikoto pasaba el tiempo, rezando e intentando recobrar la esperanza.

Sakura le había pedido que, de morir Sasuke y el bebé a nacer fuese varón, ambas gobernaran el estado juntas ya que la joven pelirosa carecía de experiencia política, más no de inteligencia. Ser regente era algo que siempre había deseado…e intentaría hacerlo en memoria de su hijo, más no se sentía capaz de conseguirlo. Se giró al oír pasos, encontrándose con la llegada del hombre religioso más docto en todo el Imperio.

Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi.

Era un hombre que dedicaba su existencia a la vida espiritual y el recogimiento, a las obras de caridad y las enseñanzas que Kami le había legado al mundo. Ya siendo un hombre mayor y con experiencia, había asesorado respetuosamente al joven Sultan que muchas veces había pedido su ayuda para no romper con la ley ni las tradiciones que sus predecesores le habían legado.

-Sultana—la saludo Sarutobi, apoyado en su bastón, inclinando la cabeza ante la Matriarca Uchiha que asintió y sonrió levemente al verlo, -estaba en Sunagakure, vine tan pronto me entere—el sabio hombre levanto su mirada y la dirigió hacia las puertas que separaban el pasillo de los aposentos del Sultan, -¿Cómo está su Majestad?

El semblante de Mikoto se entristeció y ensombreció ante la pregunta del "hombre de fe"

-Esperamos un milagro, Sarutobi Efendi—respondió Mikoto intentando no dejarse abatir del todo por la pena y el dolor emocional que llevaba casi un mes cargando, -mi hijo se encuentra al borde de la muerte. Lo llamé porque pido sus oraciones y asistencia en esto—pidió Mikoto dando a conocer la razón por la que Sarutobi Efendi estaba ahí.

Shikamaru, junto a la Sultana, habitualmente aburrido y con aire abatido y flojo, lucia notoriamente serio y preocupado por lo que sucedía. Incluso un vago como él, como decía Temari, podía tener sus momentos de crisis.

-Es una prueba, Sultana—respondió Hiruzen tras haber escuchado y sentido la desesperación que sentía la madre del Sultan, -si un siervo no pierde la fe y sigue orando, Kami escucha sus plegarias y lo fortalece—la alentó Hiruzen con su calmada voz suave y pasiva.

Hiruzen levanto la mirada hacia el pasillo haciendo que Mikoto y Shikamaru lo imitaran.

Caminando cual ángel, toda vestida de blanco, con su cabello cayendo sobre u hombro izquierdo y adornado por una diadema, similar a un broche en forma de mariposa hecho de plata y diamantes, que sujetaba un largo velo blanco que le llegaba hasta las caderas, Sakura se detuvo frente a la Madre Sultana y realizo la debida reverencia tanto para ella como para Shikamaru y también para el desconocido hombre que parecía una especie de…ermitaño que la observo como si fuese un ser de luz.

-Sultana—la saludo Sakura, levantando la mirada con el debido respeto, -vine a acompañar a su majestad.

Con una sonrisa ligeramente alegre, genuina y orgullosa de la joven que amaba tan devotamente a su hijo, Mikoto se hizo a un lado y dejo libre el camino para la joven pelirosa que no pudo evitar contestarle con una sonrisa. Hasta el propio Shikamaru debía admitir el sentir admiración por el valor de la joven ante las adversidades. Sujetándose la falda y despidiéndose con una reverencia, Sakura ingreso sin reparar en nada más.

-¿Por qué entra Sultana?—preguntó Sarutobi tras haber visto a la joven, -la viruela es peligrosa.

Observándolo con una pasividad que Hiruzen hubiera creído imposible, pero de hecho, esa joven transmitía una paz como pocas personas en el mundo podían hacerlo, eso era algo que Hiruzen podía notar co solo haberla visto una vez.

-Ella es un verdadero milagro—respondió Mikoto con una breve sonrisa al pensar en la joven pelirosa y en su nieto o nieta en camino. –Ha estado junto a su majestad cada día, pero no se ha contagiado…incluso está embarazada.

Sorprendido, Hiruzen observo el pasillo por el que la joven caminaba y que daba con los aposentos del Sultan.

-Muchacha, espera—le pidió.

Sakura, con el ceño fruncido ante la interrupción, volteo a ver al "hombre de fe" al que noto, al acercarse, extraer algo del bolsillo de su túnica. Observando con confusión a la Sultana Mikoto, luego a Shikamaru y finalmente al "hombre de fe", Sakura arqueo una ceja, todavía más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Con la palma abierta, el venerable anciano descubrió un medallón que yacía envuelto en tela,

-Usa esto—le indicó Hiruzen, entregándole un amuleto de plata que Sakura observo con interés, -por el bienestar del Príncipe o Sultana en camino.

La pelirosa lo recibió sin emitir protesta alguna, observándolo. Con una reverencia pidió permiso para retirarse y se encamino, ya sin interrupciones, hacia los aposentos del Sultan, donde Sasuke la esperaba. Él jamás le había fallado…y ella tampoco le fallaría.

Jamás.

* * *

Con la presencia de Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi en el palacio, cosa que le infundiría todavía más valor a los soldados que pretendían defender la vida de todos en el palacio mediante sus espadas, Fugaku cruzo los largos pasillos del palacio en dirección hacia terraza para despedirse de la Matriarca del Imperio…en caso de que la batalla por librar no sirviese de nada.

Además de los doscientos soldados que siempre estaban en los pasillos y en cada lugar del palacio, ahora había quinientos más dispuesto en cada rincón como medida preventiva. Se habían conseguido diez cañones, y toda clase de armas. Fugaku en persona había fiscalizado que hubiera medidas preventivas de sobra con tal de proteger al palacio y a sus habitantes. Todos en el palacio, menos los soldados y él mismo, temían no conseguir llegar al amanecer.

El pueblo, la gente, había perdido la razón y ahora intentaban derribar las pesadas puertas que dividían al Palacio del resto de la gente, en un acto de anarquía total. Solo les importaba asesinar a alguien, la calma no reinaba en el corazón de nadie. Habían deseado más de lo obtenido del Sultan que habían visto llegar al trono y no eran capaces de ver la paz y gloria que Sasuke había alcanzado, algo que ninguno de sus predecesores había logrado: el orden total que ahora era roto por insurrecciones y rebeldes incautos. Monumentos a los anteriores Sultanes estaban ardiendo en la ciudad, producto de los ataques de las personas más radicales y dispuestas a destruir el Imperio.

Con lentitud, Fugaku se acercó a Mikoto que se encontraba sentada sobre el diván de la terraza, observando el tétrico espectáculo que significaba la ciudad ardiendo y cubierta de polvo y cenizas. Todo lo que resultaba emblemático para el Imperio comenzaba a ser destruido, sus monumentos, su poder, su imagen…todo reducido a nada por culpa de quienes eran opositores al Sultanato.

-Sultana—saludó Fugaku, más Mikoto, con la mirada perdida, no respondió ni dio señal alguna de interés. Estaba en una crisis emocional de la que apenas y podía salir. –Le juró que peleare hasta mi último respiro—se comprometió el jenízaro.

Asintiendo a modo de respuesta, la Matriarca Uchiha apretó sus manos por sobre su regazo.

-Kami nos proteja—murmuro únicamente la Uchiha, más Fugaku si consiguió escucharla.

La había conocido durante años y desde su primer encuentro había corroborado que era una mujer tremendamente sensible y noble, con un corazón cuya bondad muchas veces intentaba ocultar por miedo a ser lastimada. Siempre forzada a ser lo que otros quisieran, obligada a pertenecerle a un Sultan que no amaba. Que Fugaku supiera, lo único que ella había hecho a gusto era amar a su hijo, a Sasuke, que era su todo en el mundo. Pero en medio del trayecto que se llamaba vida, Fugaku había errado en una cosa que la ley prohibía terminantemente y que en el último tiempo apenas y podía oculta:

Se había enamorado de la madre del Sultan.

Y ahora, que se podía decir al borde de la muerte, necesitaba decírselo. Necesitaba ser sincero consigo mismo y decirle: "te amo" de tú a tú…pero su respeto y devoción hacia ella si lo impedían. Ella era una Sultana, una Ninfa, una mujer de corazón y belleza inconmensurable…y el un simple soldado, ¿De qué le servía confesarle lo que sentía? Ella no sentiría lo mismo en lo absoluto. Ella siempre había dicho considerarlo su mejor amigo, y si bien eso era suficiente, Fugaku temía sincerarse y cambiar esa magnífica relación irreparablemente.

-Esta es mi última noche…nunca volveré a verla, Sultana—inició el jenízaro haciendo que Mikoto levantara la vista hacia él por sus palabras, -es por eso que…debo confesarme ante usted—la pelinegra lo observo, absolutamente concentrada en él. El breve silencio no hizo sino poner más nerviosa a Mikoto que esperaba, expectante. –El Sultan Izuna no murió de causas naturales—rebeló ante la horrorizada mirada de la Uchiha, -yo fui su asesino.

Claro que sabía que se había ensuciado las manos…pero había leído de puño y letra del Sultan la orden, para entregársela a los verdugos, de asesinar a Sasuke justo como meses antes habían hecho con Itachi. Mikoto era ninguneada en comparación con Mei que era la favorita del Sultan. ¡No había podido quedarse sin hacer nada! No cuando la mujer a la que amaba estaba a nada de caer en desgracia. Así, en cooperación con Orochimaru, había conseguido un veneno que había conseguido darle muerte al tiránico y anterior Sultan sin dar señas de que fuese envenenamiento.

Mikoto estaba atónita y horrorizada al escucharlo hablar, incapaz de emitir palabra alguna.

-Tuve que hacerlo, Sultana…o el Sultan Izuna hubiera asesinado a su hijo—confesó el jenízaro devolviendo a la calma, ligeramente, a Mikoto. –Lo hice por usted Sultana—rebeló Fugaku a la Uchiha que apenas y cabía en su incredulidad. –Perdóneme por ser sincero, le he sido leal al Sultan; porque lo veo como si fuese mi hijo, un niño al que junto a usted ayude a criar…- se detuvo al ver que tenía la total atención de la pelinegra…era ahora o nunca. –Esta es mi verdad; la amo con todo mi corazón y lo he hecho durante todos estos años, desde la primera vez que la vi en el palacio.

Mikoto contuvo el aliento ante sus declaraciones. Cuanto mapas hubiera deseado decirle que sentía lo mismo, que él era el único hombre verdadera bueno, sincero y amable que había conocido en su vida, el único que le había ofrecido su apoyo y amistad desinteresadamente cuando nadie más lo había hecho…pero su posición como Sultana siempre se lo había impedido. Claro que algunas mujeres antes de ella habían tenido romances y amoríos con otros hombres…pero las muertes que habían tenido era la sentencia de ese amor. Siempre se había contenido, por eso le había molestado la noticia del compromiso con la Sultana Hinata; porque lo amaba a él.

Pero su asombro era tal que no podía hablar. Su voz había desaparecido en medio de las confesiones del leal jenízaro.

-Conseguí esconderlo de todos…incluso de usted—siguió Fugaku ante una embargada Mikoto que sentía su corazón latir con desbocada intensidad. –Pero ahora, quiero que lo sepa, por lo menos antes de morir—el jenízaro se arrodillo ante Mikoto que bajo la mirada, sin dejar de observarlo, -si sobrevive…recuérdeme así. Se lo ruego.

Asintiendo únicamente, aun sin tener la capacidad de hablar, Mikoto lo vio erguirse, reverenciarla y retirarse como el indiscutible guerrero que era.

-Kami—suspiro Mikoto al sentirse más tranquila.

Había cometido el peor error para una mujer en ese palacio; enamorarse.

* * *

Los gritos de la muchedumbre aproximándose al palacio le llenaban los oídos, su mente divagaba en este el, posiblemente, último día de su vida. No iba a retractarse, estaba más que dispuesta a morir con tal de saber que había dado todo de sí para darle felicidad a Sasuke en su vida y a todo lo que él tanto amaba y valoraba.

Tristemente otros también pensaban así: Mikoto que estaba en la terraza con la mente llena de pensamientos negativos, o Mei que estaba encerrada en sus aposentos en constante vigilancia de su pequeño hijo, Yosuke, aislando a su hija en otra habitación mucho más segura. El palacio, no, la capital entera era un caos como jamás recordaba haber visto en su vida desde su llegada, cuando había visto Konoha como un lugar de prosperidad incólume. Pero eso no la atemorizaba si es lo que muchos quisieran inferir en cuanto a su comportamiento.

Morir hoy, mañana o dentro de muchos años le resultaba irrelevante hacia su persona, siempre había tenido el deseo, anhelo, de ser feliz…pero ahora su deseo de vivir se había apagado al saber que Sasuke no estaría a su lado. El hecho de tener a su hijo, cuya protección no podía garantizar, no la ayudaba con el miedo y la presión. Pero, ¿Era justo morir junto a Sasuke en lugar de intentar salvarlo siquiera?

La pelirosa parpadeaba pausadamente mientras su mirada se hallaba perdida en la nada de aquella habitación, los aposentos del Sultan en cuya cama estaba recostada junto a Sasuke, quien por fin respiraba regularmente, una señal de que su estado ya no era tan crítico, quitando y sumándole otro peso a sus hombros. O moría con él o lo salvaba, pero si elegía salvarlo...¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

Volteo a ver a Sasuke por solo unos segundos, viendo el pecho de este subir y bajar tranquilamente. Entonces una idea vino a su cabeza: era campesina o lo había sido, tenía y sentía empatía por los más vulnerables del mundo y necesitados a su alrededor, aquellos mismos que ahora demandaban saber de la condición del Sultan y el príncipe, era sincera y quería que el Imperio entrara en la justicia y la paz como Sasuke deseaba...si hablaba con el pueblo quizás ellos la escucharían.

Debía intentarlo…

Tomando la tela de la larga falda de su vestido, bajo de la cama con un suave eco producto del choque de sus zapatos contra el suelo. En menos de dos segundos se encontró frente al escritorio del Uchiha, encontrando con la mirada lo que planeaba tomar prestado. Sobre el escritorio, a modo de ofrenda de parte de Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi, reposaba un medallón de plata con el característico emblema de los Uchiha, sobre un óvalo de plata, bendecido y llenado por las plegarias de quienes le eran leales al Sultan. Cuidadosamente tomo la cadena y abrió el broche para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello, cerrando el broche.

Hábilmente escondió el medallón bajo la tela de su vestido, quedando exactamente sobre su pecho. Se inclinó levemente depositando un suave beso sobre la frente del Uchiha, viendo como este se relajaba más ante su tacto. Solo esperaba que su intento sirviera lo suficiente. Tiró del largo velo blanco que hasta entonces había sido sostenido por la diadema sobre su cabeza, y lo extendió para proceder a colocarlo sobre su cabello y ubicar los extremos sobre sus hombros.

Inhalo aire y le dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, tomando las perillas entre sus manos.

 _Si muero hoy sabré que hice algo bueno_ , se dijo apartando su mirada del rostro de Sasuke y abriendo la puerta _. ¿Qué es vida?, ¿Qué es muerte?, ¿Qué es ser la felicidad si no puedo salvar a quien más me importa en el mundo?, ¿Qué soy yo sin aquel al que amo y ahora ansió proteger con cada fibra de mi ser?_

 _No soy nada sin el sol lleno de vigor, fuerza, honestidad, pureza y alegría que ilumina mi vida. No soy nada sin la luz que es mi todo en este mundo sucio, oscuro y lleno de sombras_. _Sasuke_...le hablo mentalmente comenzando a salir de la habitación, _si no nos vemos en este mundo, lo haremos en el siguiente..._

Sin más, aparto su mirada de Sasuke y avanzó por el pasillo, hacia su misión.

* * *

 **PD:** perdón si parece saltado pero así es la historia :3 Le dedico este capitulo a cinlayj2 y Jeamie Soraya que siguen la historia y la comentan, muchas gracias enserio por tener la atención de leerla y seguirla. Prometo comenzar a escribir pronto el proximo cap :3 paciencia y gracias, hasta pronto


	13. Chapter 12

**-** Repito (como siempre :3): La historia es de mi autoria pero esta inspirada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" escrita y producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y aquellos que yo halla creado solo son de carácter secundario para la dramatización de la historia

* * *

Capítulo 12

Después de tantas décadas, como minimo, casi dos siglos de absoluta y completa paz; Konoha, el mundo y el aparentemente solido Imperio de los Uchiha nuevamente era víctima de la inseguridad.

El pueblo, la gente del otro lado de las puertas al palacio se había sublevado tras descubrir la noticia de que el Sultan Sasuke y su hermano, el príncipe Yosuke, estaban muy gravemente enfermos de viruela. Además de ellos no había más herederos legales al trono, dejando la corona y el Imperio en la balanza, al borde de la disolución total y absoluta. Desde las terrazas de mármol en lo alto del segundo y tercer piso del palacio se podían escuchar los gritos y las protestas de la gente, exigiéndole a los nobles de la familia imperial el dar una explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si el joven Sultan Sasuke estaba bien…¿Por qué no habían noticias sobre él?, ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?, ¿Por qué no aparecía en público como acostumbraba?, ¿Es que acaso el Sultan y su hermano menor habían muerto y se lo estaban ocultando a todo el mundo?

Todos los hombres tras las puertas estaban armados: con espadas, antorchas, rifles y escopetas de distinto calibre. Fugaku, delante del ejército para defender a todos y frenar la rebelión estaba allí con el propósito de salvar a su Sultana Mikoto, al Sultan Sasuke, a Sakura, al príncipe en camino y al Imperio entero que pendía de un hilo demasiado frágil. O morían ellos o moría el pueblo que había iniciado la rebelión. Las cuentas a sacar eran más que sencillas.

Los cinco fuertes soldados, ataviados en los típicos usares jenízaros de fino terciopelo granate, que empotraban sus cuerpos y su fuerza física contra la puerta comenzaron a ceder por lo que sea que estuvieran utilizando del otro lado para abrir las pesadas puertas de madera y acero.

Desde su lugar en la entrada del palacio, y flanqueado de cerca en los costados y la espalda por un gran número de soldados que pensaba exponer su vida de ser necesario, Fugaku observo con impotencia como las barricadas de listones de madera se rompían en el marco de la puerta; haciendo retroceder en los soldados a medida que los revolucionarios ingresaban.

Ataviado en un extraño pero cómodo material similar al cuero y al terciopelo, con las típicas botas jenízaras, y su mano derecha ubicaba en la funda de su espada; en su cinturón, Fugaku se preparaba para arriesgar su vida a medida que más soldados se acercaban para blindar la puerta, blandiendo sus espadas. La situación era cada vez más y más peligrosa. Puede que lo mejor fuera quedarse en el palacio, a la espera de una muerte inminente.

Nadie sabía cómo librar una batalla a si y puede que ni siquiera salieran vivos para meditar su error.

* * *

Sakura salió serenamente de los aposentos del Sultan, aquellos que le correspondían a Sasuke y donde se hallaba tras el inicio de su enfermedad que, hasta la fecha, había durado casi medio mes.

Toda vestida de blanco, con sencillos estampados redondos en los hombros, en el lado derecho de la cadera y en puntos explícitos de la falda, caminaba dejando atrás sus oraciones por la vida de Sasuke. Un largo y elegante velo cubría su cabello y se arremolinaba en sus hombros, ocultando la diadema de oro y diamantes que adornaba su cabello el cual cuidadosa y elegantemente caía por sobre su hombro izquierdo. Una fina cadena de plata e perdía en su escote, sosteniendo algo que hasta entonces era desconocido para quien pudiese verla.

 _Yo soy Sakura_ , narrar su vida era posiblemente el único aliento que le quedaba en el pecho en esa clase de situaciones. Había vivido un infierno en la tierra a su llega al palacio, apartada de su padre, su madre y hermana, su hogar que extraña con cada fibra de su ser pero cuya distancia se hacía tolerable por la vida del Uchiha del que ahora esperaba un Príncipe o Sultana. _La favorita de mi padre, la primogénita de mi madre, la mejor amiga de mi hermana pequeña_.

Sentía y veía, por el rabillo del ojo, a seis o siete soldados entrando en los aposento del Sultan para flaquear cada extremo de la cama en donde se encontraba Sasuke, débil, y abatido por la fiebre que nuevamente le impedía recuperarse. Mikoto, en la terraza, debía de observarlo a través del vidrio de la puerta hacia la misma, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rezando porque su hijo no muriera, que no dejara el mundo sin siquiera tener diecisiete años.

 _Una vez fui una joven griega que resplandecía como una flor entre áspides y maleza, fui arrancada de mi tierra, hecha esclava, y traída para un hombre al que no conocía. Fui el sueño de un príncipe que se volvió Sultan_. El mundo nunca fue un lugar fácil, no lo había sido en el pasado y no lo era ahora, el mundo era algo inestable e inseguro, un polvorín a punto de explorar, más específicamente ahora que había una rebelión en el país. _Cuando llegue aquí, jamás tuve la sospecha de enamorarme, se sentirme plena, de entregarme a amar, de desear ser madre, y ser la mujer y Sultana del único hombre al que puede pertenecer mi corazón; el Sultan, Sasuke._

 _Soy Sakura, a través de los muros de este palacio conocí el dolor que se esconde tras las riquezas más grandes. La oscuridad que brilla en las joyas más valiosas y la maldad más profunda que se esconde tras las bellezas más grandes_. Su vida solo había discurrido de esa forma y no le quedaba otra cosa que aceptar ese destino, puede que la muerte llegara algún día para ella pero no quería una muerte "temprana", ni Sasuke tampoco. Ambos querían morir tras dejar algo que los perpetuara hacia el futuro. _Soy Sakura, mi familia solía protegerme hasta de las gotas de lluvia…pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida y quemarme en el fuego sin sentir miedo. Recuerdo quien fui, pero sé que ahora soy una nueva persona._

Las cortinas de los pasillos de mármol hacia la zona del harem acariciaron sus brazos y su figura por sobre la tela de su vestido, como si se tratase de una triste y muy sencilla despedida.

La Sultana Mei debía de estar encerrada en sus aposentos, abrazada de su hijo, rezando por su seguridad y teniendo aquel peligroso anillo en sus manos, que, en su interior, contenía una pequeña cantidad de un veneno mortífero. Cada quien en el palacio, miembro de la familia imperial, claro, debía de estar meditando lo mismo; Mito, Mikoto...¿El suicidio era la única opción posible para librar una muerte tan horrible como la que ya estaba prevista?

 _Deje de ser una niña, ahora soy una Sultana. Madure mil años en una sola noche, aprendí del bien y del mal, aprendí a ser sagaz y no dejarse usar. Cedi a mis deseos, fui egoísta…pero lo que haré no tiene nada que ver conmigo, sino para salvar la vida de quien es todo mi mundo. Mi pasado es una flor marchita que desaprecio de la tierra._

Atravesó el harem viendo como no había ninguna concubina allí, todos los sirvientes debían de estar en el sótano, intentando resguardarse y salvar sus vidas de la peligrosa situación que se gestaba en el palacio. Siguió caminando sin detenerse ni por un solo segundo. Solo tenía un punto al que llegar, la entrada del palacio donde debía de hallarse Fugaku Pasha.

Paso a los soldados que bajaron respetuosamente la cabeza ante ella. Podía haber llegado como una esclava, pero Sasuke la había enaltecido y llenado de gloria y ahora, con el hijo o hija que llevaba en el vientre, se había vuelto una Sultana. Una mujer poderosa que pudiera dejar su nombre en la historia…y eso es precisamente lo que deseaba saber, igual que Sasuke.

 _Adiós niña, adiós pasado. El capullo de la mariposa se abre y esta, dejando de ser una oruga, extiende sus alas y vuela sin temor alguno, es libre y desea alzar el vuelo. Renuncio a mi vida por amor, no me la arrebatan, yo la entrego por quien amo._

 _Soy Sakura, el ángel de Sasuke, su protectora, su aliada, su ayuda, su respaldo. Sé que él me pediría ayuda de estar despierto a causa de lo que está pasando y es precisamente por eso que esta noche estoy aquí, para salvarle la vida, para evitar una guerra, para salvar a todo este Imperio que está sumido en el odio, la iniquidad y la inclemencia_.

Las puertas hacia la salida le fueron abiertas por dos soldados jenízaros que flanqueaban la entrada. Ya no había vuelta atrás y nadie lo sabía mejor que ella. No sentía frio a causa del helado aire nocturno, no sentía miedo al ver a la numerosa muchedumbre que la esperaba.

 _Sé que Sasuke haría lo mismo por mí si yo se lo pidiera. Usare mi inocencia como espada y sin miedo caminare sobre fuego, hielo y espinas. Mi momento ha llegado y bajo la luz de las estrellas que brillan esta noche; hare nacer una nueva versión de mi misma. He dejado completamente atrás mi pasado y lo que una vez creí sentir, amar y poseer lejos de quien llena mi corazón._

Su andar se detuvo justamente detrás de los veinte soldados que flaqueaban a Fugaku Pasha. El aire arremolino el velo en sus hombros y su cuello, alentándola, dándole más fuerza para enfrentar eso.

 _Dejare escrito, mi nombre en el mundo..._

* * *

Fugaku endureció su mirada al ver al _"pueblo"_ a punto de atacar a los soldados que, por siglos, habían protegido a la nación. Se había ensuciado las manos con sangre en varias ocasiones, todo en pro de aquello que creía y consideraba justo, por el Sultan y por la madre de este, la mujer a la que amaba.

Pero las cosas eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado criticas...

No era capaz de desenfundar su espada, su naturaleza de guerrero no lo hacía titubear pero si el herir a personas inocentes que solo estaban exaltadas como el mismo, la Sultana Mikoto y la Sultana Mei a causa de la salud de Sasuke y de Yosuke.

-¡Soldados!- gritó Fugaku indicando a la muchedumbre con sus orbes onix. -¡Prepárense y apunten!

Finalmente y tras mucho meditarlo desenfundo su espalda mientras los arqueros y los francotiradores apuntaban a varios individuos y objetivos entre la muchedumbre, sin poder hacerlos retroceder por inercia. Los hombres pertenecientes al comercio, las armerías, el trabajo social y tantas otras áreas solo se alentaron aún más a causa de sentirse ofendidos por ser apuntados con armas y verse en los ojos de los soldados como si ellos fueran el enemigo que debía enfrentarse.

-¡¿Ahora lo ven?!- gritó uno de los líderes de la muchedumbre, el más descreído, agnóstico y exaltado de todos los presentes. -¡El Sultan está muerto!

* * *

Sin otra salida a la cual recurrir, y siendo un punto relativamente seguro, Mito, su sirvienta más leal: Kurenai. Su joven hija Hinata, y su sirviente Choji habían ingresado en la torre de justicia, una construcción de tres pisos de alto, hecha de marfil y mármol que se alzaba para que los miembros de la familia real pudieran presenciar las decisiones del Sultan. Desde allí serían capaces de ver que es lo que sucedía afuera sin preocupación a salir lastimadas. Pero dicha seguridad no podría durar para siempre.

La cola de su largo vestido y a la vez abrigo azul oscuro se arremolinaba bajo sus pies, proviniéndola del calor que la pelirroja pudiera necesitar. Un velo a juego caía desde su cabeza donde se mantenía sujeto por obra de la enorme corona de oro y topacios sobre su cabello.

Detrás de ella se ubicó su hija Hinata, igualmente vestida con un elegante atuendo verde claro que era a medias cubierto por una capa levemente oscurecida con finos encajes entre el blanco y el crema, especialmente concentrados en los hombros y el cuello.

El enrejado floral hecho de madera y finas aleaciones de metal protegía a sus habitantes de cualquier peligro exterior y les permitía ver todo con claridad. Hasta ahora el exterior era demasiado peligroso.

Pero para la enorme sorpresa de la abuela del Sultan, una figura ataviada en seda y gasa blanca apareció en su rango de visión, sobrepasando a los soldados y ubicándose varios pasos delante de Fugaku Pasha que parecía igual de sorprendido y desconcertado. No era para menos si la portadora de aquel vestido era nada más y nada menos que la favorita del Sultan, que además se encontraba embarazada.

-¡Alto todos, por favor!—Sakura volteo un momento para ver a Fugaku Pasha que parecía tan sorprendido como los pensamientos que seguramente debían de rondar su mente al verla allí. –Gracias, Pasha.

El jenízaro no entendía la razón de su agradecimiento.

La pelirosa volvió su mirada hacia la muchedumbre. Le agradecía a Fugaku Pasha por haber contenido a todas esas personas durante tanto tiempo hasta que ella pudiera llegar y encargarse de la situación como se disponía a hacer.

-Por Kami...¿Es Sakura?- preguntó Mito en voz alta esperando recibir una explicación.

Hacia unos minutos atrás la joven pelirosa la había confrontado, ¿Y ahora, de la anda, se enfrentaba a un muchedumbre enardecida y violenta estando embarazada? Choji, su leal sirviente, dudo bastante en dar una respuesta ya que no tenía conocimiento de un suceso así.

-Es ella, Sultana—confirmo el Akimichi igual de incrédulo de lo que veía. Kurenai entorno los ojos mientras intentaba concentrarse en la valerosa niña que no demostraba miedo alguno delante de todos los hombres armados o que cargaban antorchas. -¿Se volvió loca?

La repentina aparición de Mikoto acabo añadiéndole suspenso a la serie de acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo. Si ella había dejado su lugar en los aposentos de su hijo era porque sentía el peligroso peso de la situación.

La Matriarca Uchiha, ataviada en un elegante vestido negro con brocados y bordados de oro y zafiro que formaban una doble chaqueta exterior bajo la original de cuello alto bajo esta capa, que constaba de mangas ajustadas a sus brazos, observaba con completo miedo y preocupación a la que era su mayor aliada, Sakura que, en su estado, no tenía por qué exponerse e esa manera. El largo cabello de la Uchiha permanecía oculto en un elegante tocado, sobre su cabeza se hallaba una pesada corona de oro que tenía en sus construcciones centrales enormes trozos de zafiro y ónix, y que sostenía un largo velo negro a juego con el vestido.

-Yo soy la favorita del Sultan Sasuke- el corazón de la matriarca Usheriense se oprimía al escuchar las palabras consoladoras de la pelirosa hacia el pueblo, intentando explicar la situación para que nadie muriera o se viera afectado. –Acabo de verlo, él no está muerto. Solo está enfermo y luchando por recuperarse, al igual que el príncipe Yosuke.

* * *

Sakura espero que sus intentos por explicar la situación sirvieran lo suficiente para que esa enorme muchedumbre se conformara y no intentara sacarle respuestas a la fuerza a cada habitante del palacio, llevándose sus vidas con ellos.

La helada brisa nocturna seguía moviendo el velo arremolinado en sus hombros y cuello y su largo cabello que colgaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, aumentando su incertidumbre.

-¡Es mentira!

-¡Nos están mintiendo!

Las protestas de la gente no conseguían menguar su ánimo pero si la hacían preguntarse qué más podía hacer para que ellos le creyeran.

¿Había alguna respuesta que realmente pudiera complacerlos y conformarlos? Lo cierto es que eso era algo más que cuestionable cuando se trataba de un pueblo que no sabía nada de la enfermedad que padecia su Sultan, todo por un protocolo ridículo y absurdo. El ensordecedor e infernal sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí, las llamas y las antorchas agitándose sonoramente entre la brisa, y el grito de las personas a solo diez pasos de ella resonaban en sus oídos, recordándole cuanto odiaba los conflictos, las batallas…y la muerte.

Josefa, una muy conocida hechicera de toda la capital estaba tras toda la muchedumbre en un extremo de las murallas desde donde veía a aquella particular mujer que intentaba solucionar el conflicto. Cubriendo su cabeza con un pesado manto de lana que además cubría parte de su ropaje, la hermosa hechicera y médico de la ciudad observaba con toda la curiosidad del mundo a esta mujer, que, según escuchaba, era nada más y nada menos que la favorita del Sultan.

-¡No!, no es mentira. ¡Juro por Kami que su Majestad sigue vivo!- Sakura apretó los dientes sumida entre el miedo y los nervios.

Pese al fuerte tono de su voz, su belleza y su increíble mirada de inocencia la hacían algo agradable e inexorable de contemplar pese a que sus dientes parecieran apretados a causa de la tensión. Estaba jurando en son de un dios distinto al que le habían inculcado y por el que, extrañamente, comenzaba a sentir fe. Una parte de su mente le decía; "es Dios, pero tiene otro nombre"

-¡¿Y por qué no hemos sabido nada?!- volvió a protestar el líder de la muchedumbre, apretando su rifle contra su pecho, a la inminente espera por disparar.

Fugaku, de pie junto a Sakura, la observo preocupado. La culpa era suya y de los soldados por no haber notificado a la gente de lo que estaba sucediendo tras las imponentes y lujosas paredes del palacio.

La pelirosa apretó sus labios por un momento meditando la respuesta adecuada para satisfacer a la muchedumbre. Estar bajo ese grado de presión servía para ayudarla a pensar más rápido.

-Su majestad está enfermo…y temíamos la reacción que ustedes tuvieran al saberlo- la pelirosa intento gesticular adecuadamente para expresar su disgusto por esa, en su opinión, absurda decisión. –Los médicos encontraran la cura, se los aseguro, su majestad se recuperara y podrán hablar con él. Yo lo creo y ustedes también deberían hacerlo.

La gente comenzó a guardar silencio escuchando su emotivo discurso en que intentaba demostrar que no tenía prejuicios contra ellos ni contra quienes la habían traigo a la fuerza, arrancándola de su hogar y de lo que amaba. Ella había dejado ese pasado enterrado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ella era una devota creyente y eso era lo que más tenía en común con aquellas personas que solo exigían respuestas y una sencilla y escueta explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero siempre había una persona que creía menos en las palabras de alguien sincero, ese alguien que era la manzana de la discordia.

-¡¿No ven que ella está mintiendo?!, ¡No le crean a esta mujer!- protesto el líder de la muchedumbre, con el rifle entre sus manos, observando ansiosamente a sus compañeros que dudaban en seguir manteniendo la protesta que ellos mismos habían iniciado. -¡El Sultan está Muerto!

El escéptico líder llego a tirar de las ropas de sus compañeros esperando que ellos recuperaran la cordura pero para su preocupación no lo hacían. ¿Cómo podían creer en una simple mujer?, ¿En una mujer que no era sino la amante del Sultan que ahora se encontraba tras la puertas de ese palacio?

Él no iba a creer.

Sin recibir una respuesta lo bastante satisfactoria para calmar su ansiedad, el escéptico líder preparo su rifle en la posición adecuada ubicando la boca en la dirección del corazón de aquella mujer. Si se libraba de una amenaza, él y los demás podrían traer la libertad a su país, una libertad de expresión total...una anarquía que latía en los corazones de todos desde hacía décadas. Su mano se ubicó en la zona que correspondía al disparador y sus dedos alcanzaron el frágil gatillo. Afilo su vista y sin más vacilaciones se dispuso decididamente a disparar.

La pelirosa levanto su mirada con la característica seguridad que siempre había poseído. Desde el primer momento en que Sasuke había enfermado, ella se había preparado para morir o enfrentar a quien fuera necesario. No tenía miedo. Si debía de morir, elegía hacerlo de esa manera, no se arrepentía de lo que iba a hacer y nada la haría desistir. Por la vida de Sasuke. Esa era la única razón que necesitaba para decirle que si a la muerte...

El potente eco de la bala recorriendo el recto y alargado tuvo que conformaba la boca del rifle fue lo primero en llegar a sus oídos antes que, en cámara lenta para ella, la bala saliera disparada de la boca el rifle adquiriendo más y más velocidad.

Ya casi sentía el inminente impacto contra su pecho, no rezo por su vida, no pidió más tiempo, no ambiciono vivir por otro segundo...

Y así lo último que vio, antes de perder el conocimiento, fue la peligrosa bala girando sobre su eje mientras avanzaba con determinación hacia ella. Sintió el poderoso impacto contra su caja torácica, un impacto tan fuerte para ella que la envió se golpe al suelo y la sumió en una total inconciencia.

Para Fugaku y los soldados que estaban junto a ella todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta hasta que la vieron caer de espaldas al suelo, con la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, con una mano levemente extendida. Era una imagen increíble de contemplar ya que parecía la mismísima bella durmiente de los cuentos, parecía despertar en cualquier momento...

Fugaku no dudo en admitir mentalmente que ahora sin duda estaban perdidos.

* * *

Mito apoyo su mano contra el pequeño respaldo de la ventana sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Si bien no era partidaria ni aliada de la favorita del Sultan, sabía muy bien que la joven pelirosa contaba con algo que muchas mujeres perdían prontamente; inocencia. Era la bondad, dulzura y justicia personificadas, no parecía poder ser corrompida por nada ni por nadie. Alguien que no debía morir a manos nadie, alguien que solo debía morir por voluntad de Kami.

Un fuerte jadeo de sorpresa escapo de los labios de todos como testimonio de las sorprendidas y horrorizadas expresiones que intentaban reflejar la situación que habían presenciado. ¿Si ella, una inocente joven que había intentado calmar al pueblo había muerto, como es que ellos esperaban sobrevivir?

El único jadeo que Mito hizo esfuerzo por escuchar quedo silenciado entre sus pensamientos para buscar una salida mediante la cual ella y su hija lograran escapar a salvo y pudieran sobrevivir. La madre del Sultan estaba tan desganada que Kami sabía lo que era capaz de hacer a causa de su depresión y conflicto emocional.

-Ceros—murmuro Mikoto. Su voz sonó tan perturbada e indiferente que hizo sonar aquella suplica celestial como un jadeo ahogado.

Kurenai se llevó una mano al corazón, mortificándose por la joven e inocente niña que forzosamente había tenido que perecer por un pueblo al que no le importaba, que no conocían su importancia al llevar en su vientre al hijo del Sultan. Choji, a su lado se cubrió la boca con horror, y Shikamaru, de pie junto a la Sultana Mikoto, incluso parecía haber dejado de respirar debido a la sorpresa.

Desde su lugar, completamente seguro, al pie de la ventana, Mito fue capaz de ver como Fugaku Pasha se inclinaba de rodillas en el suelo para tener constancia que la favorita del Sultan no hubiera muerto, lo cual era su mayor preocupación para ese momento. Los puños de Mikoto se apretaron de impotencia y frustración al verse incapaz de hacer algo por Sakura, que había expuesto su vida desinteresadamente en pro de quienes ni siquiera tomaban en cuenta el valor que tenía para el Imperio.

-Estamos condenados- esa fueron las únicas palabras que dejo salir de sus labios con un suspiro final.

Mito choco la palma de su mano sobre el duro respaldo de la ventana sin sentir dolor alguno, pero si llegando a sobresaltar a su hija y a sus dos leales sirvientes que las acompañaban, incluyendo a Shikamaru, de pie junto a la Matriarca Uchiha.

-¡Basta de pesimismos, Mikoto!- le ordeno volteando a verla con un destello de rabia y odio en los ojos. La situación realmente era peligrosa, ¿y la madre del Sultan solo podía pensar negativamente sin planear nada para escapar? A Mito llegaba a avergonzarle que esa mujer tonta e insulsa tuviera el título de "Madre Sultana". -¿Si Sasuke y Yosuke mueren quien va a ayudarnos?- la cuestiono esperando alguna respuesta. -¡¿Quién va a ayudarnos?!

Mikoto la observo con la misma carencia de emociones que había mantenido desde el inicio de la rebelión. ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderla?, ¿Por qué nadie podía entender el enorme dolor con el que estaba cargando?

-Si mi hijo muere...¿Qué me importa el resto del mundo?- dejo la pregunta abierta por varios segundo pero Mito siguió viéndola de la misma forma sin meditar nada para responderle. -Nada.

Una barrera de completo silencio se formó entre las dos mujeres que nunca podrían finalizar sus intrínsecas diferencias que se habían forjado y establecido desde el primer instante en que se habían conocido. Eran demasiado diferentes para llevarse bien o concordar siquiera en algún punto, eran mil veces peores que el agua y el aceite, ni siquiera una determinada distancia podría menguar el inexorable odio que se tenían entre sí.

Era algo que las acompañaría hasta el final de los tiempo...o hasta que una de las dos muriera.

-Por Kami…- el murmullo de Kurenai que llego a los oídos de Mito la hizo voltear levemente hacia la ventana, viendo por el rabillo de sus ojos. ¿Qué era aquello que había visto su criada?, -aún está viva...

Esta palabra hizo que Mito volteara por completo y que Mikoto, al igual que Shikamaru y Choji, jadeara de asombro, totalmente sorprendida y sin palabras ante lo que estaba presenciando...

¿Acaso era una broma o realmente eran participes de un milagro así de impresionante?

* * *

Aun con la dolorosa punzada del impacto de la bala latente sobre su tórax, Sakura peleo por respirar correctamente mientras Fugaku Pasha la ayudaba poco a poco a ponerse de pie. Su inconciencia seguramente no debía de haber durado más d minutos pero el efecto adverso de la bala sobre ella era la inefable debilidad que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía débil y vulnerable, se sentía al borde del colapso o de un posible desmayo, como si no hubiera comido o bebido agua por meses. Se aferró a la mano de Fugaku mientras intentaba encontrar fuerzas desde el fondo de su corazón y su mente.

Apoyar sus rodillas sobre el suelo le parecía una imagen denigrante, pero era eso o no poder levantarse...

Escuchaba las exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de la gente al verla viva después de haber recibido de lleno el impacto de una bala en el corazón...ni siquiera ella podía explicar cómo es que estaba viva. Entonces...¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido? Lo cierto es que ni siquiera ella podía responderse tal incógnita. Solo se prometió a si misma investigarlo si podía salir de allí.

-¡Es una enviada de Kami!

-¡Es un ángel!

-¡Una emisaria!

Las voces de los devotos creyentes le sirvieron de ánimo, aunque ciertamente ella nunca se creería un ángel o una especie de enviada del altísimo. Solo se consideraba una mujer, como cualquier otra...solo que con una terquedad inmensa que nadie jamás conseguía disolver.

-¿Un ángel?, ¡Trucos del demonio!- la voz del mismo hombre que le había disparado la hizo volver a la realidad y le recordó lo que debía hacer. -¡Es una bruja!

Fugaku, tirando de la mano de ella para que pudiera estabilizarse sobre el suelo se estaba conteniendo de no matar a todas esas personas que se habían atrevido a levantar sus puños contra la mujer que llevaba en el vientre al posible heredero del Imperio. Al hijo del Sultan. Se irguió encolerizado y dispuesto a acabar con esa rebelión con sus propias manos de ser posible. Pero la cálida sensación de la mano de la joven pelirosa sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

-¡No, Pasha!

Sakura, valiéndose de la poca fuerza que aun residía en ella, logro ponerse de pie e interponerse entre Fugaku y la muchedumbre. Ella aborrecía las guerras, las batallas y los conflictos, y lo que menos deseaba era que el leal jenízaro y mano derecha del Sultan se manchara las manos de sangre por defenderla a ella.

-¡Esta noche no morirá nadie!- la voz de la favorita del Sultan sonaba más quebrada y herida, realmente estaba afectada por la situación al no saber en qué momento Sasuke iba a despertar o si lo haría en algún momento. Realmente la angustiaba pensar que él pudiera morir. -¡Les ruego que regresen a sus hogares con quienes los aman y esperan!, ¡Con sus padres, hermanos, esposas e hijos!—no pudo evitar recordar a su familia al decir eso.

Siendo guiado por la inconfundible y melodiosa voz que conocía, y recordaba tan bien, Neji alcanzó un punto entre la multitud en que vio claramente a la joven pelirosa. Estaba muy diferente. Ya no parecía la joven inocente y asustada que había visto la primera vez, realmente ahora era una mujer, la mujer del Sultan; era una Sultana.

-Sakura…- pronuncio el pelicastaño, entre feliz y asombrado por volver a verla, y todavía más al verla tan cambiada

Detrás de él se encontraban su amigo Rock Lee y Kiba que lo observaron incrédulo al haber pronunciado ese nombre. ¿La mujer que le quitaba el sueño era la favorita del Sultan? En tal caso, y si el Sultan estaba vivo…no podía siquiera intentar hacerle competencia. No era correcto hacerle competencia al Sultan del mundo.

Desde la torre, los ojos de Mikoto lucían vidriosos, estaba al borde del llanto, justo como Sakura, al solo pensar que su amado hijo no lograra superar esa enfermedad...tenia tanto miedo por él que le era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su seguridad.

-¡Su majestad se recuperara, en verdad lo creo!, ¡No es momento de rebeliones!, ¡Es momento de orar! De ser pacientes—rogó Sakura que omniscientemente se aludió a sí misma.

Todos la observaban con empatía y hasta cariño. Era la única que se había atrevido a salir en contra de toda clase de pronósticos, solo para darles información y evitar una catástrofe. Ahora todos veían cuanto habían errado al actuar tan agresivamente. Las palabras de ella los estaban devolviendo a la calma.

-¡Es un engaño!

Sakura sabía que todas esas personas solo querían una respuesta, tal como la gente que vivía en la villa que pertenecía a su padre en la Isla de Tinos, todos pendientes de lo que el dijera y la información que diera, era un deber que realizar, una responsabilidad más que nada.

-¡No es un engaño!- les aclaró tomándose atribuciones que, sabia, no le correspondían. -¡Aquellos que no me crean, vengan dentro de una semana!, ¡Me verán a mi si su Majestad a muerto, y de lo contrario lo verán a él!- sonaba tan segura que hasta ella misma comenzaba a creer la autoridad que se estaba invistiendo.

Desde la torre Mito alzó una ceja con molestia y curiosidad a la vez. ¿Qué clase de mujer era esa concubina que creía tener el poder y las influencias suficientes para dictarle algo al pueblo?

-¡Nadie tiene porque salir herido!, ¡Su majestad castigara a los traidores y enaltecerá enormemente a quienes le sean leales, se los prometo!- esa extraña capacidad que tenía para alentar a otros y comprenderlos era lo que estaba hablando a través de ella.

No podía evitar pensar en esas personas como si fueran su propio pueblo...¿Así se sentía el ser Sultana?

-¡Ahora, vuelvan a sus hogares, con sus familias y esperen hasta entonces!- esta última frase hizo que toda la muchedumbre se observara entre sí, no estando muy seguros de que hacer al recibir una respuesta tan clara y directa.

Habían creído no recibir la respuesta que tanto habían idealizado conseguir, pero si lo habían hecho...¿Cómo es que esa joven no era una Sultana?, realmente sentían deseos fervientes de que ella fuese la madre de un príncipe y tuviera poder para ayudarlos, solventar las necesidades que Mito nunca había solucionado...ellos necesitaban a alguien así en el poder...alguien que pensará en ellos y en sus necesidades antes que ellos las descubriesen por su cuenta. Que ayudara al Sultan a mantener feliz a su pueblo.

Pero estaban tan ensimismados en aquella impresionante mujer que no eran capaces de moverse.

-¡Por favor!- la voz urgida y seria de la favorita del Sultan llegó a sus oídos regresándolos a la realidad y convenciéndolos de marcharse.

En medio de murmullos, y conformes con las respuestas y palabras que la joven pelirosa había dicho, todos comenzaron a replegarse y abandonar el patio hacia las puertas, para volver a sus hogares, con sus familias.

-¿¡Van a obedecer a una mujer!?—la voz del escéptico líder de la rebelión ya no parecía la de un guía, por lo cual nadie lo escuchó o se animó a seguirlo.

Ahora que todos habían recibido una respuesta solo querían volver con sus esposas e hijos para darles la buena noticia y esperar ansiosamente volver a hablar con la joven pelirosa o bien ver al Sultan.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho al sentirse mareada y cada vez más débil. Estaba casi segura que si no entraba pronto en el palacio se desmayaría allí mismo, y no quería dar esa clase de espectáculo ante tanta gente. Volteo hacia la izquierda al sentir la sorprendida mirada de Fugaku Pasha sobre ella, él tampoco podía terminar de creer que ella estuviera viva después de eso.

Josefa no pudo evitar sonreír con esperanza al ver sobrevivir a aquella mujer, estaba totalmente convencida de que era un ángel, una enviada de Kami para terminar con una antiquísima época de conflictos e incertidumbre para el Imperio. Sin necesitar escuchar más, la hechicera se retiró lentamente hacia su hogar, pensando en todo lo que había visto.

Al ver como toda la gente se retiraba sin pensar en aprovechar la insólita distracción de cada uno de los soldados, concentrados en la favorita del Sultan, Mikoto y cada persona que se hallaba al interior de la torre suspiro con alivio tras librar aquella peligrosa situación.

Sobre todo Mikoto.

-Kami- una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro mientas las lágrimas brillaban en sus orbes ónix. -Realmente es un ángel.

Sabía que su hijo llamaba a Sakura "ángel", y Mikoto no había hecho sino aludir o creer que se debía a su increíble belleza que, ciertamente, era única e incomparable a ninguna otra. Pero él había logrado ver más allá de las apariencias, había logrado ver en su alma y encontrar a quien era ella realmente. Ahora ella veía que era lo que había enamorado tanto a su hijo.

La pureza del alma de aquella joven.

Mito, de pie a su lado, no estaba tan positivamente convencida de la aparente "divinidad" de la pelirosa. Solo sabía que si había logrado eso, la volvía una mujer que tener muy en cuenta, y que debía ser su aliada...no su enemiga.

Sin tener más público que los soldados tras de ella y Fugaku Pasha, Sakura comenzó a retirarse hacia el interior del palacio, caminando tan dignamente como se lo permitía su postura. Su mano no abandonaba su pecho por dos razones, el punzante dolor y el hecho de que ahora comprendía la razón por la cual había conseguido sobrevivir.

Los soldados la reverenciaron mientras ella se retiraba. ¿La veían como a una Sultana o solo eran imaginaciones suyas?

Fuera como fuere solo tenía alguien a quien agradecerle el haber sobrevivido...A Dios, a las plegarias que estaban concentradas en el amuleto que Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi le había entregado y que se encontraba bajo su vestido, justo en medio de su escote, donde había impactado la bala.

Las puertas se cerraron tras de ella y no pensó en nada más que en volver a sus aposentos para descansar después de aquella ajetreada noche que le daría más de algún dolor de cabeza.

Cuando entrara en sus aposentos se aseguraría de comprobar si su teoría era cierta.

* * *

Al entrar en el palacio ciertamente no había esperado encontrarse con Mikoto, Kurenai, Shikamaru y Choji a medio camino de su ingreso al palacio. Los había visto aparecer apresurados por ayudarla y hablar con ella como si fuera la celebridad o personalidad más importante del mundo.

Solo era una mujer cualquiera, nada más, solo que llevaba a un Príncipe o Sultana en el vientre. Además de eso seguía siendo la misma joven que había llegado al Harem hacia casi dos meses.

Su leal amigo, Jugo, había aparecido antes de que sus preguntas la abrumaran, y hasta entonces le estaba sirviendo de apoyo para no desmayarse. Pese a que su amigo parecía tan serio como ella, estaba segura que estaba sorprendido al ver el orificio de la bala sobre la tela del escote de su vestido.

Mikoto, ante ella, le parecía una de las diminutas ardillas voladoras que recordaba haber visto durante su infancia en su amada Isla griega. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, parecía totalmente obnubilada por la alegría de verla a salvo, cosa que para ella al menos estaba resultando extraña.

¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo le prestaba tanta atención?

La Uchiha dirigió su mirada a la zona donde se hallaba el impacto de la bala haciendo que Sakura entendiera la razón de su presencia allí.

-No lo entiendo...- murmuro Mikoto con Incredulidad, tomándole el brazo para servirle le apoyo y así evitar que cayera. -¿Cómo es que estas viva?

Pese a los profundos mareos y estremecimientos que le recorrían el cuerpo y la hacían debatirse entre la conciencia y un pronto desmayo, Sakura logro tirar de la segura y finamente hecha cadena de plata que se perdía en su escote.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Mikoto y los tres sirvientes que la acompañaban, incluyendo a Jugo, Sakura extrajo del interior de su escote nada más y nada menos que un amuleto de plata con el emblema de los Uchiha montado sobre un ovalo de metal. Fuertemente incrustado contra el centro se hallaba, sorprendentemente, incrustada la bala que le había sido disparada a ella.

 _Un milagro_ , solo eso podía ser, no había otra respuesta para Mikoto que toco levemente el amuleto con la punta de sus dedos, sintiéndolo algo digno de un altar religioso.

\- Kami está contigo- le aseguró la Uchiha con una sonrisa, animando a la joven pelirosa.

-Y mediante ella con nosotros, Sultana- la secundo Shikamaru, igual de sorprendido, con una sonrisa dirigida a la bondadosa favorita del Sultan que seguía debatiéndose por permanecer despierta durante la conversación.

El silencio casi no existía mientras era participe de este extraño estudio mediante el cual estaban catalogándola como una criatura o ser divino.

-Si esto no es una señal no sé qué lo sea- la voz de Choji llego a sus oídos pero no pudo verlo claramente mientras Sakura sentía como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Jugo, de pie ayudando a su amiga a permanecer de pie, estaba igual de sorprendido, pero eso no lo hizo evitar sentir como esta parecía más pesada entre su agarre, como si estuviera concentrando todo su escaso pesó en su agarre pero sin ser capaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Jugo...

La voz de la pelirosa fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que esta perdiera inevitablemente la conciencia y se desmayara en los brazos de Jugo.

Los primeros que, por inercia, la socorrieron fueron Shikamaru y Choji que pronto hicieron amago total de cargarla para llevarla a sus aposentos, donde ella podría descansar cómodamente hasta sentirse capaz de despertar al día siguiente.

Mikoto, pese a ser solo una espectadora, se sintió culpable al haberla sometido a ese interrogatorio nada más ella hubiera ingresado...había estado tan feliz por haber conseguido más tiempo para que su hijo se recuperara que...no había reparado en la ayuda que habían recibido.

* * *

 **PD:** no se cuanto tardare en hacer el próximo capitulo, por eso he hecho dos para aquellos que esten más "ansiosos" :D gracias por tener la atencion de leer y seguir la historia, gracias y hasta pronto


	14. Chapter 13

**-** La historia es e mi autoria pero se inspira ligeramente en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" escrita y producida por Timur Savci, basada en la vida de la más poderosas de la regentes del Imperio Otomano "Kösem Sultan". Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, más los que yo he creado, obviamente de carácter secundario, solo están presentes para la dramatización de la historia :3

* * *

Capítulo 13

Menma Uzumaki estaba furioso, ¿Quién diablos era esa favorita del Sultan?, ¿De dónde sacaba valor para obstruir sus planes y meterse en lo que no le convenía?, ¿Qué esperanza decía tener para proteger al Sultan?

-¿Quién diablos es esa mujer?, ¿De dónde salió?—demandaba saber Menma, caminando en círculos como león encerrado. –No lo entiendo.

Apoyado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados, Naruto pedía paciencia ante los exabruptos de su hermano que, y casi como una rabieta, había lanzado al suelo todo lo que había encontrado a su paso. Nunca recordaba haber visto a su hermano así de molesto pero tampoco le encontraba sentido. Lo dicho por los sirvientes era lo único que sabían de la misteriosa "favorita del Sultan" que increíblemente había disuelto la revuelta y tranquilizado a casi todos.

Naruto debía de admitir estar intrigado y curioso por conocer a esa mujer tan increíble y con un carácter tan complejo y fuerte que superaba incluso el de su amada Sultana. ¿Existía una mujer así? Lo cierto es que hasta él hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de ver tamaña mujer.

-¿Qué esperabas, Menma?—pregunto Naruto, abriendo los ojos por fin, -¿Querías que quemaran el palacio?

Lo cierto es que al rubio comenzaban a hartarle las incansables ambiciones de su hermano mayor que no conseguía reparar en los peligros que eso traería para sí mismo. El Sultan seguía vivo y, si se recuperaba e la enfermedad, pondría sus ojos en ellos y no dudaría en ordenar sus muertes. Escuchando las palabras de su insulso e idealista hermano menor, Mena no hizo otra cosa que burlarse mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo. ¿Cómo es que Naruto era tan tonto para ser partidario del Imperio y los Uchiha en ese momento tan crucial y critico?

-Te ha vuelto muy aficionado a inclinar tu cabeza ante la mujeres—se burló el pelinegro ante la dura y poco usual seriedad que estaba mostrando su hermano.

Girándose para abandonar la sala, Menma no reparo en su hermano que, a paso presuroso, lo tomo por los hombros y arrincono contra la pared con una expresión de ira que jamás le había visto. El pelinegro oculto perfectamente su sorpresa y observo de manera neutral a su hermano menor que parecía haber dejado atrás su pasividad y actitud serena como nunca antes había hecho. Por un instante Menma habría asegurado no reconocer al hombre que tenía en frente.

-Yo no inclino mi cabeza ante nadie—aclaró el rubio, apretando ente sus puños la tela de la chaqueta que usaba su hermano. –Eso bien deberías saberlo.

-¡Entonces entra en razón!—de un golpe, Menma aparto a su hermano y se separó de la pared. –Eres hijo de Minato Uzumaki, no lo olvides—recordó Menma haciendo que su hermano menor bajara y apartara la mirada.

Menma no le daría el gusto de creerse fuerte e independiente en ese momento. Estaba bajo sus órdenes e instrucciones y no permitiría que eso cambiara tan fácilmente…no hasta que su hermano viera las cosas a su manera.

-El que debe entrar en razón y olvidar la estupidez eres tú, Menma—acusó Naruto sin dejar intimidar, -¡Eres idiota al pensar que los rebeldes y opositores te entronaran a ti en el mismo torno que hoy intentaste destruir!—intentó hacerlo entender el rubio, evitando la mirada atónita y sorprendida de su hermano mayor, -me duele solo ver en tus ojos; ira, resentimiento, avaricia—enumero el rubio, a quien comenzaba a quebrársele la voz, -¿Dónde está el hermano junto al que crecí, el que aplacaba mis miedos? No te reconozco—finalizó el Uzumaki.

Apartándose por completo de su hermano, Naruto abandono la habitación sin demostrar más de su dolor. Por ahora lo único que deseaba era esperar al final de la semana y poder ver personalmente al Sultan o a esa joven que había conseguido evitar la peor de las desgracias.

¿Quién era la favorita del Sultan?

* * *

A través de la hueca madera de la puerta, Mei escuchaba el relato de Anko respecto de "Sakura".

-Si no la conociera—prosiguió Anko con la voz cargada de asombro e incredulidad, relatando todo tal y como había sucedido y se lo había contado el mismo Choji que había sido testigo de todo, -diría que uso un hechizo para evadir la muerte. Algunos lo asocian a la presencia de Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi.

Encerrada a solas con su hijo enfermo, la hermosa pelicastaña escuchaba con auténtica sorpresa las palabas de Anko. Claro que recordaba a esa joven, la había visto al enterarse de la enfermedad que ahora no solo azoraba a Sasuke sino también a su hijo. Le había parecido una joven tímida, demasiado emocional, insegura pero muy bella. Valla que era una caja de sorpresas a punto de estallar Tenia más carácter de lo esperado, determinación, inteligencia y, ahora, el apoyo de la gente.

Más le valía que fuera su aliada y no su enemiga ahora que llevaba al hijo o hija del Sultan en el vientre. No le servía tampoco enemistarse con Mikoto en esas circunstancias.

-No—respondió Mei tras terminar de escuchar a su amiga y sirvienta, -es una mujer realmente fuerte—elogio mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro, -hizo lo que nadie más pudo ni se atrevió a hacer.

Apartando su mirada de la puerta, Mei no hizo nada sino observar a su afiebrado hijo que dormía apaciblemente, ajeno de todos los peligros que lo rodeaban. No es como si fuese a alegrarse por el embarazo de Sakura ni nada, eso no la ayudaría a sobrevivir ni calmaría el dolor que llegaría a sentir si su hijo moría. No le importaba el mundo ni el Imperio, mucho menos el palacio si su hijo moría. Pero si haría una cosa en cuanto su hijo se recuperara, algo que no había hecho ante nadie en ningún punto de su vida hasta entonces.

Le agradecería a Sakura lo que había hecho.

* * *

La oscura noche avanzo a paso presuroso y las estrellas dieron pasos a las nubes estivales y venideras mientras el cielo cambiaba de negro a morado, naranja, blanco y finalmente celeste mientras el astro solar emergía desde el este y volvía a iluminar la tierra con su luz, devolviendo la vida al palacio que volvía a organizar su vida rutinaria por el sacrificio y esfuerzo que la amada del Sultan había hecho.

La luz se filtró por la ventana y cubrió el rostro de Sakura que se removió sobre el colchón. Sentía todo su cuerpo relajado, no había ni un ruido insignificante que la despertara de su sueño. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, reconociendo poco a poco la habitación en que se encontraba; su habitación. Levanto rápidamente la cabeza alejando su rostro y sus ojos de aquella hermosa luz natural. Parpadeo confundida luego de recuperarse del cegador efecto solar. Una sencilla pero a la vez elegante habitación reapareció ante sus ojos...

Las paredes de tapiz aguamarina con decoraciones en oro y metales preciosos saludo su despertar. El suave contacto del colchón bajo su cuerpo le recordó en donde se encontraba. _¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?,_ se cuestionó mientras todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior pasaban en su mente como el túnel de su vida _. ¿Acaso lo soñé?_

Los pensamientos e ideas por fin se acallaron en su cabeza al ver el amuleto de plata, que recordaba haber traído alrededor de su cuello la noche anterior, suavemente depositado sobre el velador junto a la cama que estaba abastecida con mantas y sabanas de seda gris claro bordadas con detalles de plata. Se levantó de la cama sintiendo sus pies descalzos contra la suave y tersa alfombra que recubría todo el suelo. Se observó ante el elegante espejo veneciano de un enorme marco de oro macizo que se encontraba empotrado contra la pared frente a ella, dándole una clara imagen de como lucia de cuerpo completo.

Estaba usando un sencillo camisón de dormir, con un escote en V bastante revelador que, para su suerte, tenía debajo una enagua de encaje que disminuía bastante la imagen de su escote. Las mangas eran levemente abullonadas desde los hombros hasta los codos a partir de donde eran ajustadas y largas hasta sus muñecas. La lisa y sedosa superficie interna de la falda choco contra sus muslos mientras caminaba hacia el espejo. Su largo cabello estaba un poco despeinado pero plagado de unos naturales y largos rizos que le llegaban a las caderas.

La puerta contigua a sus aposentos de abrió y de ella emergió Kin, totalmente vestida, con una sonrisa dirigida a ella y en compañía de dos doncellas más que cargaban almohadones forrados en seda púrpura sobre los cuales se hallaban los implementos necesarios para iniciar su día.

En el primero se hallaban unos zapatos sin tacón que parecían tentadoramente cómodos para ella. También a un lado estaba una diadema de tipo cintillo, hecha de oro, con unas pequeñas piedras de aguamarina que brillaban contra la luz, así con un par de pendientes a juego, a su lado. Junto al primer almohadón se hallaban varias esencias de perfumes entre las cuales ella podría elegir una a su propio gusto, también varias selectas opciones de maquillajes: sombras de ojos, labiales y rubores con los cuales arreglarse, haciéndole un gesto negativo al primero y a este último.

Sobre el segundo almohadón se hallaba un hermoso vestido celeste grisáceo que parecía contrastar perfectamente con las piedras de la diadema y los aretes. De escote corazón con tres botones que parecían ser diamantes en la zona del escote. Y finalmente sobre el tercer almohadón se hallaba una chaqueta externa de un suave y angelical aguamarina, con sencillos bordados de plata que emulaban suaves y naturales flores a modo de bordado a lo largo de la tela.

Levantando su mirada hacia Kin, Sakura sonrió con esperanza tras todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Se había enfrentado a la muerte y salido intacta, ahora podía volver a su rutina y esperar pacientemente que Sasuke despertara.

Iría a verlo.

* * *

En menos del tiempo planeado había terminado de vestirse para luego salir hacia la zona del harem en compañía de Kin.

El vestido le quedaba perfectamente bien, se amoldaba a su figura y la hacía sentir cómoda, asiéndose a ella como un guante. La chaqueta aguamarina se arremolinaba tras su andar como una cola, y las levemente ajustadas mangas, hasta los codos y holgadas a partir de allí, fluían como largos listones de seda contra sus brazos. Su larga melena chocaba suavemente contra su espalda mientras la diadema sobre su cabeza mantenía todo su cabello en orden haciéndola lucir tan digna y hermosa como era.

La concubinas, que ya habían vuelto a su lugar correspondiente en el harem se detuvieron varias veces a observarla por el umbral del harem que comunicaba con el pasillo por el que ella dignamente caminaba, deleitándose únicamente con el simple hecho de verla caminar. Las mezclas de colores que formaban los vestidos de cada una de las concubinas poco llamo su atención mientras se hallaba concentrada en llegar a un único lugar en ese momento.

La enorme concentración que acarreaba sobre si le impidió ver la enorme sonrisa que Choji tenía en su rostro. El joven sirviente de la Sultana Mito no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia al verla pasar...tras todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, incluyendo los relatos que él les había y seguía contando a las concubinas, la, ahora, Sultana Sakura se estaba ganando una magnifica reputación. Una que estaba logrando que cada sirviente en el harem y en el palacio entero la viera como la madre del futuro príncipe del Imperio.

El primero de su generación.

Especialmente, sus relatos se centraban en mostrar a la joven y hermosa pelirosa como una mujer de intachable moral, cosa que ya era. Una enviada directa de Kami, la reencarnación o personificación misma de un ángel. Incluso Kurenai, poco partidista de la mente idealista e inocente de la favorita del Sultan, estaba cediendo a ver a la pelirosa como una mujer a la que admirar. Ya no la llamaba _"salvaje"_ , si no _"Sakura"._

Sin duda, el nombre _Sakura_ valdría mucho para la posteridad y el futuro del Imperio de los Uchiha algún día…

* * *

Mikoto escuchaba el informe diario del doctor C que aseguraba que el joven Sultan seguía igual, pero la fiebre estaba dimitiendo y comenzando a desaparecer, algo que al menos tranquilizaba a la Uchiha.

Su humor era mucho más sereno y hasta alegre tras lo que Sakura había hecho. Por más nimio que fuera, gracias a ella tenían tiempo, lo que más necesitaban para que Sasuke se recuperara. El pueblo estaba conforme de saber que el Sultan y el príncipe estaban enfermos, eso era lo suficientemente tranquilizador como para evitar toda clase de revueltas. Kami mediante su hijo se recuperaría y todo volvería a ser tal y como había sido anteriormente.

En cuanto vio a Mito aparecer en el umbral del pasillo, despidió al doctor que entendió la indirecta y entro rápidamente en los aposento del Sultan, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tan osada como siempre, Mito se detuvo ante Mikoto sin saludarla siquiera, sin reparar en su presencia o sin querer verla. Mikoto obviamente sabía porque estaba ahí y no podía desagradarle más de lo que ya la odiaba con todo su corazón.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa su majestad?—pregunto Mikoto con voz venenosa ante la presencia de la Sultana Mito, quien lentamente giro su rostro para verla, -dijiste innumerables veces que este era tu palacio, que nadie jamás te sacaría de aquí—le recodo la Uchiha sin aplacar su voz y sonando cada vez más molesta, -fuiste la más cobarde, la primera en salir corriendo—insulto Mikoto.

Sin dejarse provocar por las palabras de Mikoto, Mito mantuvo su expresión serena y calmada. Mikoto siempre seria la espina en su costado, la serpiente a nada de morderla no era otra que Mei y la cobra que siseaba peligrosamente protegiendo el trono no era otra que la angelical pelirosa; Sakura. Sus mayores enemigas eran las tres mujeres que ahora estaban comunicadas con el Imperio por sus vástagos, dos enfermos y uno que estaba en camino.

-Si fueras inteligente, te diría porque quise huir—respondió Mito únicamente ante una disconforme Mikoto que la observaba con notorio odio.

Ante la escueta y absurda respuesta de la pelirroja, Mikoto no hizo nada sino sonreír sínicamente. ¿Cómo olvidar que Mito la consideraba una mujer torpe, insulsa e ignorante? Se lo recordaba cada día y momento en que estaban una frente a la otra. Jamás había sido del agrado de la Sultan Mito, y en momentos como ese odiaba haber intentado ser todo cuanto otros habían deseado que fuera. Hubiera deseado poder ser ella misma y vivir lo que sentía por Fugaku y ser solo una madre, nada más, no una Sultana. Le gustaba el poder porque con ello protegía a su hijo, nada más.

-¿A quién quieres engañar?—preguntó Mikoto sin dar oportunidad alguna de calmar su rabia. No quería hacerlo tampoco, quería desahogarse tras lo que había visto la noche anterior. –Nunca te has preocupado por tu nieto, en lugar de ello te has preocupado más por tu gata, Tora.

Sakura había hecho lo impensable y, en su estado, había expuesto su vida y su ser para proteger al Imperio y la vida del Sultan, de Sasuke. Mikoto jamás olvidaría lo hecho y su misión en ese momento era preservar el respeto que Sasuke, el bebé en camino y Sakura se merecían, incluso delante de alguien sin moral como lo era Mito. Sin respuesta o confrontaciones, Mito se retiró, dándole la espalda a Mikoto y sin percatarse la sonrisa ladina que esta tenía ante el triunfo temporal que había obtenido.

Por ahora…

* * *

-Envuelta en un haz de luz, bajo a la tierra como un ángel en forma humana—narro dramáticamente, Choji.

El harem estaba en calma, pulcramente silencioso debido a las palabras que salían de los labios del leal sirviente de la Sultana Mito, Choji, quien, sin el menor problema, relataba a las concubinas la noche anterior en que Sakura, sin ayuda de nadie, había salvado a la nación entera de una segura guerra civil.

-Brillaba como el sol y encanto a todos esos rebeldes que habían perdido la razón.

Todas las concubinas, elegantemente vestidas con todos los colores posibles, usando joyas escasas pero muy bellas, estaban totalmente abnegadas y sumergidas en aquella historia, se observaban entre sí, ansiosas por volver a escuchar el final. En el medio mes que había pasado desde que el Sultan estaba enfermo, la pelirosa se había vuelto un icono a sus ojos, una mujer que representaba la lucha femenina en todo su esplendor.

-En ese momento…- se detuvo para marcar el suspenso entre todas, -un rifle salió de la oscuridad.

Ante la atención de todas, Choji choco la palma de sus manos provocando un sonido que las sobresalto a todas, y por un momento su mirada fue de tristeza absoluta. La atención, no solo de ellas sino también suya impidió que se percatara de la llegada de Kurenai que, de brazos cruzados, escuchaba muy bien su relato. Ciertamente ella también le estaba tomando confianza y hasta cariño excepcional a la favorita del Sultan que estaba sabiendo ganarse muy bien la aprobación de todos.

-Una bala salió despedida contra su pecho y la hizo desvanecerse, inconsciente sobre el suelo—hasta el tono de voz del Akimichi lograba transmitir el sentimiento necesario que conseguía encandilar tanto a las jóvenes allí presentes, -pero—la alusión de Choji volvió a llamar todavía más su atención. –Kami mediante, volvió a la vida y consiguió ponerse de pie—su voz apesadumbrada reflejo alegría y na sonrisa sincera se plasmó en su rostro, - acalló a los rebeles….y mantuvo la paz.

Todas aplaudieron ante aquel final que tanto adoraban y que si había sucedido como para creerlo. El Akimichi únicamente inclino la cabeza con agradecimiento, jamás había sido un asiduo comentarista ni nada por el estilo pero, narrar la historia y obra de la joven pelirosa lo impulsaba a ser un verdadero cuentacuentos. Una de las concubinas levanto la mano en son de una pregunta ante lo que el Akimichi asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Choji, ¿Murió y resucito o solo se desmayó?—pregunto una joven concubina de cabello castaño rojizo, conocida como Kaoko.

Desde su aparición por el pasillo principal, hacia solo unos minutos, todas las concubinas no dejaban de hablar de la, ahora, Sultana Sakura, de su amabilidad y buen porte, de su belleza e innegable dulzura que había conseguido ganarse los corazones de todos en el palacio. Choji estuvo a punto de responder, más la voz de la Kurenai se lo impidió.

-Por Kami—gruño entrando la encargada del harem con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, oscilando producto de su andar, -¿Sigues levantando habladurías Choji? Sabes que a la Sultana Mito no le gusta que se formen rumores.

-¿Qué rumores?—pregunto el inocentemente de manera inmediata, observando a las jóvenes concubinas que asintieron igualmente. –Yo solo cuento los hechos que sucedieron, todos lo saben.

Gruñendo de igual forma y a modo de respuesta, Kurenai indico a las jóvenes que se dispersaran mientras ella y el Akimichi se observaban con intriga. ¿Estaba del todo bien confiar en Sakura?

Eso era realmente incierto.

* * *

En ese momento, y de camino hacia sus aposentos para cambiarse de ropa y tratar debidamente a los políticos, Mito a ciencia cierta no hubiera tenido la intención de cruzarse con Sakura, pero hacerlo de hecho no era un problema. Al contrario, era imperativo poner a la joven de su lado antes de que esta alumbrara a un príncipe y usara su poder en su contra.

No se iría del palacio por más que Mikoto y Mei lo desearan, y en ese momento lo más imperativo era hacer que Sakura le fuera leal y cumpliera con sus órdenes e indicaciones para que, si Sasuke moría, ella fuera regente y pudiera gobernar el príncipe que estaba en camino mediante Sakura. Todo era cuestión de estrategia y para quedarse debía usar todo a su alcance…incluso el engaño más vil y las mentiras más insólitas. Todo le servía en ese momento.

-Sultana—la saludo la pelirosa.

Pese al carácter y comportamiento que había mostrado la noche anterior, la pelirosa parecía más serena y clara en sus ideas, calmada, respetuosa y tranquila. Si, quizás tratar con ella no fuese tan difícil como había creído inicialmente. Aun había tiempo para cambiar de lealtades. No tenía por qué aliarse con Menma Uzumaki si seguía habiendo un heredero al trono, uno que estaba en el vientre de la favorita del Sultan.

-Sorprendiste a todos con tu valentía, he de admitir que no me lo esperaba—elogio Mito olvidando por completo que a quien ahora tenían frente era una Sultana, como Sasuke había dicho; una mujer libre.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo—comentó Sakura levantando la vista y olvidando el respeto que había mostrado. Tenía planeado pasar de largo y ver a Sasuke lo más pronto posible, hablar con Mito no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sus pensamientos respecto a "esa cobarde" no habían cambiado desde anoche. Seguía considerándola una traidora, -yo lo hice porque no había nadie más que tuviera la intención de arriesgarse.

Mito noto el tono en las palabras de Sakura. Ella seguía en su contra. Más en un momento así no era aconsejable tener desavenencias para con nadie, era mejor que escuchase a la pelirosa y no la confrontara hasta que fuera el momento idóneo de ofrecerle la posibilidad de ser regente si el bebé en su vientre era varón y ni Sasuke ni Yosuke sobrevivían a la enfermedad.

Sakura era la última esperanza posible.

-Pero hiciste una promesa imposible—prosiguió Mito ante la seria mirada de la pelirosa, -no es seguro que su majestad se halla recuperado en una semana—sonrió ante lo que surco su mente. Un insulto sutil, pero insulto al fin y al cabo, -se darán cuenta de que "el ángel" no es sino una mujer cualquiera.

Respirando normalmente y serenando su mente, Sakura nos e dejo afectar y sonrió escasamente para la pelirroja. No le interesaba si la llamaban "ángel". Solo deseaba que Sasuke la llamara ángel, el resto de la gente y el mundo le daba igual, solo su hijo la anclaba a la realidad y no se dejaría perturbar por quienes la rodeaban y que, sabía muy bien, deseaban su mal.

-En ese caso usted tiene tiempo de sobra para salir corriendo—respondió Sakura con veneno en su voz.

Sin reverenciarla, sin mirarla siquiera, Sakura rodeo a Mito y, seguida fielmente por Kin, siguió con su camino, frente en alto para ver a Sasuke y asegurarse de que siguiera igual o mejor, que no hubiera empeorado. Ante la respuesta de la pelirosa, Mito frunció el ceño y giro a observarla con ira. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto esa niña?

No necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba paciencia para lidiar con ella.

* * *

Entre todo su largo andar por recorrer el palacio hasta llegar al único lugar en que realmente deseaba estar, finalmente había llegado a la terraza de los aposentos del Sultan, encontrando fielmente, y como era de esperar, a la madre de este, la Sultana Mikoto, haciendo vigilancia en la puerta como si fuera el único hombre del palacio.

Toda ataviada en un sencillo vestido azul que sin duda era relativamente poco para una mujer de tan importante estatus como ella, la Uchiha parecía menos preocupada ahora que la veía a ella.

El sencillo vestido azul zafiro hecho, aparentemente, en seda y gasa, se amoldaba perfectamente al físico de la cual era, sin duda, conocida como una de las mujeres más hermosas jamás vistas en el Imperio. Y más aún por ser nada más y nada menos que la madre del Sultan. Poco se podía inferir acerca del corpiño del vestido ya que el elegante velo sobre la cabeza de la Usher, que se sostenía en su sitio por una elegante corona de oro y topacio, se encontraba arremolinado y superpuesto sobre su hombro derecho como una especie de chal transparente.

-Sultana Mikoto—la reverencio Sakura con una genuina sonrisa de alegría al volver a verla.

Al encontrarse ambas mujeres cara a cara, ambas bajaron la cabeza respetuosamente la una a la otra por la familiaridad y cariño que se tenían en el escaso tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Mikoto, sobre el diván, la observo con ligera preocupación. Hubiera esperado que, ante lo ocurrido, la pelirosa pasara el día en cama ante cualquier síntoma análogo que pudiera afectar al bebé en camino, más Sakura lucia indiscutiblemente sana.

-¿Por qué te levantaste?—preguntó Mikoto con verdadera preocupación, -en tu estado necesitas descansar.

Sakura, con una ligera sonrisa, negó únicamente. En ese momento lo único que verdaderamente necesitaba era ver y estar junto a Sasuke, hablarle y ser testigo total de que su estado no empeoraba. Él era su principal prioridad, luego estaba el bebé en su vientre

-No hace falta, Sultana—aseguró la pelirosa.

Tocando el lugar vacío con la palma de su mano, Mikoto le indico a la pelirosa que tomara asiento, cosa ante la que Sakura no pudo negarse, pese a su impaciencia por ver al Sultan. La Uchiha sonrió antes de, pidiendo le respeto a Sakura con la mirada, colocar una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la pelirosa. Ansiaba ver nacer a ese nieto, tener en brazos y asegurarse de que nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarlo, que pudiera crecer sano y fuerte, que fuese Sultan tras su padre.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste anoche—confesó Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la pelirosa, que había asombrado a todos con su enorme carácter y fuerte determinación, -siempre podrás pedirme lo que quieras.

Con la mirada perdida en la nada, pensando en Sasuke, Sakura sonrió únicamente ante las palabras de la Uchiha.

-No lo hice por el Imperio…por buena voluntad, o un favor. Lo hice por Sasuke—explicó Sakura sin poder evitar imaginar que Sasuke se recuperaba de esa enfermedad, la abrazaba y aseguraba que todo siempre estaría bien, que siempre estarían juntos, -No puedo dudar de que se recuperara, porque entonces yo moriría. Él es mi única esperanza y razón de vivir—los ojos de la pelirosa se iluminaron por su deseo de volver a verlo, por sus ansias de abrazarlo, besarlo y escucharlo hablar, escuchar decirle cuanto la amaba y asegurarle que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, -si el no existe; yo tampoco—volviendo a la realidad y sintiendo a la Uchiha apartar su tacto de ella al verla concentrada en el Sultan, Sakura se levantó del diván y , respetuosamente, reverencio a Mikoto, -con su permiso.

Sin darle la espalda a la Matriarca Uchiha, Sakura abrió las puertas que separaban la habitación de la terraza y, obviamente, dejando a Kin atrás, entro para quedarse junto a Sasuke tanto como le fuera posible.

Mikoto estaba verdaderamente enternecida por el amor que la pelirosa demostraba sentir por Sasuke, por su amado hijo. Era un amor devoto, sincero, honesto, puro, un amor que se había llevado la inocencia de ambos y que no hacía sino fortalecerse más a cada instante, y el bebé en camino era prueba de ello. Escucho pasos en la entrada de la terraza y giro su rostro levemente encontrándose con la llegada de Fugaku.

Apartando su rostro, mirando hacia alnada, Mikoto intento controlar su acelerada respiración. Revestido en sus dignos atavíos de Pasha, Fugaku se detuvo junto al diván y, debidamente, bajo la cabeza ante ella con respeto, haciéndola sentirse nerviosa como una adolescente. Una elegante tela gris oscuro con detalles metálicos que concentraba ciertas áreas de terciopelo negro en el pecho, las hombreras y el fajín en su cintura, una serie de ocho botones, que parecían ser de metal recubría la zona del pecho desde el cuello hasta el fajín en su cadera que conformaba su ropa.

Los orbes ónix de ambos se encontraron por un fugaz momento llevándolos a la noche anterior en la cual el primero había hecho una declaración que la había sorprendido y complacido en demasía.

- _Esta es mi verdad; la amo con todo mi corazón y lo he hecho durante todos estos años, desde la primera vez que la vi en el palacio. Conseguí esconderlo de todos…incluso de usted. Pero ahora, quiero que lo sepa, por lo menos antes de morir_

Ambos rompieron el contacto visual tras haber recordado la misma escena sin tener necesidad de leer la mente del otro para estar seguros de tal cosa.

Ambos únicamente se contentaron guardando sus sentimientos. La presencia de los guardias y sirvientas a su alrededor les impedían hablar y expresar lo que deseaban, le impedían a Mikoto confesarle a Fugaku que sentía lo mismo que él le había confesado la noche anterior.

El destino los empujaba a amarse pero...no podían hacerlo, y eso era algo que debían afrontar.

* * *

Mei, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, se perdía en la profundidad de sus propios pensamientos, divagando en lo que debía hacer ahora que todo el mundo estaba al borde del abismo.

-Sultana, la señorita Josefa está aquí.

La voz de Anko, del otro lado de la puerta, la hicieron reaccionar. Toando la falda de su vestido, Mei se dirigió rápidamente hacia las puertas que abrió en el acto ante la bella hechicera que bajo la cabeza ante la poderosa Sultana que había ido en su ayuda, o enviado a su sirviente mejor dicho. Ambas se conocían desde hace años y Mei muchas veces le consultaba como realizar determinados acto de magia negra para deshacerse de sus enemigos. Ella era, por así decirlo, su mentora.

La Sultana cerró las puertas e ingreso junto a Mei que la observaba melancólicamente producto de la preocupación que sentía por su hijo.

-Gracias a Kami que estas aquí—pronuncio la pelicastaña que prontamente se acercó a la cama donde yacía su hijo, seguida por Josefa que se sentó en el borde del colchón, examinando al pequeño príncipe, -¿Puedes curarlo?, ¿Esta enfermedad tiene cura?

Josefa, trazando líneas invisibles por sobre el rostro del tierno e indefenso príncipe, no respondió sino que pareció analizar el interior del corazón del infante, su corazón y lo que rondaba su mente mientras era abatido por la fiebre a su corta edad. Por la sonrisa ladina en el rostro de la bella hechicera, si había cura posible.

-He convocado a los demonios y espíritus del mundo por ello, Sultana—respondió la hechicera con voz, levantando su mirada hacia la Sultana Mei que, silenciosamente, rezaba por la salud de su hijo, -cada problema tiene solución—aseguró la hechicera, quitando el velo que cubría su cabeza y rebelando su larga y hermosa cabellera dorada que hacia juego con sus ojos miel

* * *

El hermoso jardín del palacio no tenía comparación alguna.

Toda clase de árboles brindaban sobra a cualquier persona que se hallara en los alrededores. Sauces, robles y tantos otros árboles perenes o frutales. La entrada del jardín se conformaba de una hermosa avenida de árboles para embellecer los abismales jardines que constituían un área de más de doscientos metros. Un paraíso idílico rodeado de todas las clases de flores que alguien pudiera imaginarse, con columnas griegas a su alrededor que servían como nido para las hermosas enredaderas.

Todo aquello parecía el rio estigia de la mitología griega...era un paraíso de los dioses hecho para los ojos humanos e inmortales. Pero que hasta ese momento estaba siendo presenciado por las doncellas de la Sultana Hinata.

La hermosa princesa de piel alabastro y largos cabellos azul oscuro estaba totalmente concentrada en el rostro del príncipe Uzumaki que la abrazaba protectoramente contra su pecho. Ella toda ataviada en un vestido de gasa blanca y escote redondo que tenía sobre si una sencilla y modesta chaqueta seda sin bordado alguno, de color celeste grisáceo. Sobre el poco llamativo vestido de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas a partir de allí, la Sultana llevaba una capa que la protegía del aire primaveral que cubría todo.

Su largo cabello estaba adornado con una tiara de oro con pequeños diamantes color gris que tenían suaves y diminutos adornos de toda clase de valiosas piedras preciosas, a juego con sus aretes, más que dignos de una Sultana.

Abrazándola se encontraba el menor de los hermanos Uzumaki, Naruto. Un, aparentemente, pesado abrigo oscuro matizado en tonos gris azul ruso cubría su ropaje exponiendo únicamente sus características botas, fabricadas en gamuza negra. Los dos nobles enamorados permanecían abrazados disfrutando de la sombra que les proveía un enorme roble que alzaba su copa y sus ramas más grandes, exactamente sobre las cabezas de ambos.

-Una parte de mi siente tristeza, la otra salta de alegría- se sinceró Hinata la cual estaba notoriamente afectada por el estado en que estaban sus sobrinos Sasuke y Yosuke. Levanto la mirada hacia los ojos verde jade su prometido, -me consuela que podamos estar juntos, así, abrazados.

El Uzumaki, con la mirada perdida, le acaricio cuidadosamente el cabello para tranquilizarla.

Pese a que amara a Hinata con cada fibra de su ser, sufría al pensar que un matrimonio entre ambos no significara sino la caída del Imperio Uchiha y el, en su opinión, ridícula subida al trono de su hermano Menma que confiaba absurdamente en los opositores al Imperio. Naruto sabía que, a la primera oportunidad, se desharían de su hermano y se disputarían el trono sin reparar en cuanta sangre se derramara.

-Desearía que nuestra felicidad no fuera a costa de la de otros—menciono Naruto, -el Sultan Sasuke es muy joven, y el príncipe,

Hinata guardo silencio durante varios segundos únicamente sintiéndose reconfortada por el calor y el sentimiento que le brindaba aquel abrazo. Pero insegura por las palabras de su amado príncipe.

-Todas las entronaciones comienzan así, Naruto- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la Sultana Uchiha al decir eso. –Antes que uno muera, otro no puede ascender al trono.

Naruto guardo silencio únicamente, expresar su opinión seguía no siendo adecuado ni conveniente. Tendría que cerrar la boca y ver qué pasaba, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Nada

* * *

Siendo escoltada por Anko, Josefa caminaba tanto como le permitían sus piernas para salir del palacio. No era nada bien visto que una practicante de las artes oscuras y magia negra estuviera en el palacio del Sultan.

Para horror de Anko, que se detuvo de golpe, Shikamaru apareció ante ella siendo seguido por dos guardias jenízaros claramente armados con sus espadas colgadas de la cintura. El Nara observo a la pelimorada con el ceño fruncido por la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro. Distinguió a alguien tras la leal sirvienta de la Sultana Mei y por más que intento verle el rostro, esta se cubría con un velo negro que también ocultaba su cabello. Lo único visible eran sus ojos que ya de por si eran tremendamente llamativos y seductores.

-Anko, ¿Qué haces aquí?—demandó saber el Nara ante la nerviosa expresión de la pelimorada, -sabes que no deberías dejar sola a la Sultana Rin— apartando a Anko, a quien sujeto del hombro, Shikamaru observo atentamente a esa extraña mujer que no conseguía inspirarle nada bueno, -¿Quién es?—demandó Shikamaru.

Para la sorpresa del Nara, la mujer se apartó el velo, rebelando su hermoso rostro y haciendo que Shikamaru la observara con incredulidad. Claro que la conocía. No era la primera vez que la veía, y no la conocía porque fuese una buena mujer o una especie de santa, sino porque era una hechicera muy conocida y que asesoraba a la Sultana Mei en sus "actos oscuros". La rubia lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa que hizo sobresaltar al Nara quien, del susto, se cubrió los labios e hizo acopio por mantener la compostura.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?—preguntó Shikamaru, totalmente serio y olvidándose de su horror al verla. Esa mujer era un peligro viviente. Giro a ver a los dos jenízaros que lo acompañaban –sujétenla.

Prestos a las órdenes del leal sirviente de la Sultana Mikoto, los dos jenízaros sujetaron a la mujer de sus brazos y, para aburrimiento de esta, siguieron a Shikamaru que se dirigió hacia los aposentos del Sultan sin voltear a ver a Anko que no dudo en seguirlos.

* * *

Los doctores, revisando momento a momento la salud del Sultan, contaban con la diligente ayuda de Sakura quien humedecía la frente de Sasuke a la vez que le hablaba y aseguraba que todo está bien, dispuesto para que, cuando él despertara, se cumplieran cualquiera de sus órdenes. Las atenciones continuas de la pelirosa evitaban que la fiebre subiera y, extrañamente, hacían que el Sultan respirase con normalidad y mencionara el nombre de ella entre su inconciencia.

Claramente sabia y sentí que ella estaba ahí, a su lado cuando nadie más o hacía, sujetando su mano y besando su frente, ella y su hijo estaban con él.

Su larga melena caía por sobre sus hombros ante la posición en que se encontraba, con la cabeza del Uchiha sobre su regazo la cual acariciaba acompasadamente para relajarlo. Las oraciones de su ángel estaban con él y le transmitían todo cuanto necesitaba para recuperarse; aliento, esperanza y, más que nada, amor.

Sakura solo esperaba que Sasuke se recuperara pronto, o de lo contrario ella se volvería loca sin saber que más hacer.

-¿Que esta haciendo aquí en el palacio?, ¿Cómo entro?, ¿Quién se lo permitió?

La voz de Mikoto llego a sus oídos, del otro lado de la puerta, en la entrada de los aposentos, despegándola de las divagaciones y pensamientos que hasta entonces había rondado su mente.

Cuidadosamente, y depositando un beso sobre la frente del Uchiha, Sakura se levantó y recostó la cabeza de Sasuke nuevamente sobre las almohadas, tocando el hombro de él con una de sus manos, como si le dijera _"hasta pronto"_

Caminando con toda la calma posible, y con su ánimo más sereno tras haber pasado toda la maña junto al dueño de su corazón, la pelirosa se encamino hacia la puerta mientras escucha las voces de la Sultana Mikoto y, si no escuchaba mal, Anko, la leal sirvienta de la Sultana Mei.

-Perdón, Sultana, le aseguro que es mi culpa- la voz de Anko llego a sus oídos dándole a entender que la conversación implicaba a dos de las mujeres más poderosas del palacio, la madre del Sultan y la madre del Príncipe.

Coloco sus manos alrededor de las perillas de las puertas, girándolas para enfrentar la difícil situación que se estaba gestando afuera. Sus orbes esmeralda se encontraron con Mikoto enfrentada a una mujer desconocida para ella la cual se cubría el cabello y los hombros con un grueso velo negro a juego con sus oscuros ropajes gris, ocre y avellana. Al lado de esta desconocida se hallaba Anko.

-Dime quien te envío o te sacare del palacio y misma- la tesitura de la voz de Mikoto realmente era fría y carente de emociones, apegándose completamente a su lugar de Madre Sultana.

La pelimorada levanto la vista hacia ella, pidiendo su ayuda para que aquella desconocida mujer pudiera irse sin problema alguno, siendo inocente de cualquier intriga mediante la cual la implicaran.

¿Por qué estaban acusando a esa mujer? A Sakura le parecía inofensiva

-Josefa trajo una cura para salvar al príncipe Yosuke—se explicó Anko, señalando con sus ojos a la desconocida y excéntrica mujer. –La Sultana Mei también la tomo por precaución.

La misteriosa mujer, que ahora según sabia se llamaba Josefa, la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, así como con un inconfundible respeto en sus grandes ojos avellana. Sakura, al escuchar que ella tenía una cura, inmediatamente pensó en pedírsela para así salvar a Sasuke.

-De seguro es brujería- declaró Mikoto con voz cortante observando despectiva a la hermosa hechicera.

Sakura bajo la mirada por varios segundos. Pensar o mejor dicho, ponerse a esperar a que Sasuke muriera sin que los médicos supieran que hacer para salvarle la vida en su posición no era algo admisible para ella. La viruela era una enfermedad mortal.

Debían de pensar en todas las posibilidades...

-Sultana—Sakura bajo la cabeza levemente en una perfecta pero a la vez rápida e improvisada reverencia, pidiendo permiso. Dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia aquella hechicera esperando que las palabras de Anko fueran ciertas. -¿De verdad conoce una cura?

Josefa sin embargo no respondió absolutamente nada, guardando total silencio mientras observaba a la hermosa favorita del Sultan. Una de sus manos, llevaba por el impulso de sus grandes convicciones individuales, rodeo superficialmente los centímetros previos al pecho de la pelirosa donde, la noche anterior, había impactado la bala. Sakura retrocedió un paso al sentirse presa del estudio de la hechicera.

-Eres un ángel encarnado- pronuncio la hechicera con una voz profunda y obnubilada por la presencia de la pelirosa. –Kami te envió para traer paz al mundo.

La pelirosa apretó los labios al volver a escuchar la misma mención acerca de que ella era un _ángel_. Nunca se consideraría una criatura celestial o divina en lo absoluto, por lo cual no veía sentido en que alguien la viera como una criatura etérea o como una persona de bien.

-Eso no es importante- se justificó Sakura educadamente, midiendo su propio temperamento. -¿La cura existe realmente?

La hechicera bajo la cabeza respetuosamente ante la educada joven.

-Solo Kami sabe eso—respondió respetuosamente la hermosa hechicera, -puedo preparar un poco para su majestad, si lo desean- Josefa observo a Mikoto por el rabillo del ojo, pidiéndole permiso para ayudar.

Sakura, entendiendo que la madre del Sultan no era partidaria de una especie de "brujería", por llamársele así, la observo de forma suplicante esperando que esta viera que debían recurrir a otra forma de medicación que no involucrara a los médicos o galenos. La Uchiha negó de mala gana mientras apretaba los dientes. Era fiel creyente de la voluntad de Kami y su fe le impedía pensar en la "bujería" como una posible opción para sanar a su hijo.

-No, de ninguna manera- sentenció Narisa con el ceño fruncido. –Los mejores médicos del mundo están aquí, esta bruja no puede hacer nada para sanar a mi hijo.

La pelirosa negó, entendiendo en parte los pensamientos y sentimientos que hacían a la Matriarca Uchiha hablar así. Pensaba en Sasuke, pero a la vez anteponía sus propios ideales sin pensar en el medio y el resultado que este tendría sobre el futuro del Sultan del mundo.

-No la quiero aquí, llévensela.

La orden de Mikoto la hizo observar preocupada a Josefa que diligentemente parecía estar dispuesta a obedecer. Pero antes de que se marchara, la bella hechicera se inclinó levemente hacia la pelirosa.

-Búscame...

Esta última palabra desconcertó a Sakura que observo marchar a la mujer con el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué se refería con, "búscame"?, ¿Le estaba sugiriendo visitar su residencia para obtener la cura con la que salvar a Sasuke?

Anko, escoltada por la dura mirada de Shikamaru, se retiró con una respetuosa reverencia hacia la Matriarca Uchiha y la hermosa favorita del Sultan, la cual continuo observando la partida de la hechicera...necesitaba hablar en privado con ella.

Necesitaba salvar a Sasuke sin importar el costo...

* * *

 **PD:** okey, estoy a full, tres capitulos en menos de dos días :3 hasta yo me sorprendo jajaja gracias a los que siguen la historia, este capitulo va dedicado a todos y por favor esperen a que tenga otro listo mañana o pasado mañana, lo prometo :3 gracias


	15. Chapter 14

-Como siempre, damas y caballeros, la historia es de mi autoria pero esta ligeramente basada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" escrita y producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y aquellos personajes de carácter secundario o menor han sido creados por mi para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 14

-Vete- le señalo Choji a uno de los cientos de sirvientes que trabajaban en el palacio después de indicarle las obligaciones que formaban parte de su ajetreado día.

Vivir y servir en un palacio como lo era el enorme complejo representativo de los Uchiha, una construcción de más de dos mil ochocientos metros y que constaba con un personal de al menos tres mil sirvientes para cuidar de todo, incluyendo a la guardia personal y a las criadas, sirvientas, eunucos, mozos, como él, concubinas y favoritas. Se encogió de hombros con su característico buen humor antes de voltear a ver hacia el pasillo sur, que conectaba con la zona del harem y los baños privados en donde debían hallarse las jóvenes del harem.

Para su sorpresa, el hecho de encontrar su vista con la presencia inmediata de la hermosa pelirosa fue un regalo para él. Tras Sakura caminaban Kin, y a la izquierda de esta Jugo, serio como siempre.

Sakura se había visto forzada a buscar más ayuda de la requerida hasta aquel entonces, si ella no intentaba buscar una salida remotamente diferente nadie haría nada para que Sasuke se salvara. Y hasta ese momento su mejor ayuda para encontrar a Josefa era Choji, uno de los más importantes sirvientes del palacio que le guardaba específicamente lealtad a la abuela del Sultan.

No contaba con mayores aliados, era demasiado insignificante todavía y nadie salvo los que habitaban el palacio sabían de su embarazo, ni siquiera el pueblo. Tenía que comenzar a pelear sus batallas sola, o por lo menos hasta que Sasuke se hubiera recuperado de su enfermedad.

-lord Choji- la pelirosa detuvo su andar a unos escasos cinco pasos del diligente sirviente de la Sultana Mito.

El Akimichi, de manera casi inmediata, plasmo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al tener en frente a la sostenedora de la paz, el ángel del pueblo. Ella era realmente importante ahora.

-Nuestro ángel nos bendice con su presencia- le aseguro sin dudar en ayudarla en lo que fuera.

Sakura suspiro antes de decidirse a darle la noticia de lo que planeaba hacer, aunque lo mejor era rebelar su plan pero...por partes, sin llegar al meollo del asunto de una sola vez. No le convenía hacerlo, mucho menos cuando la persona a tratar era…poco ortodoxa, por así decirlo.

-Necesito salir el palacio.

Pese a que la sonrisa no desapareciera del rostro del Akimichi, este sin duda se mostró algo confundido por los deseos de aquella enigmática mujer de ideas y pensamientos más que avanzados para su tiempo. Ya había salido la noche anterior, ¿y ahora quería volver a hacerlo?

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿La gente está irrumpiendo en el palacio otra vez?- observo a la doncella de la, ahora, Sultana Sakura, la infaltable Kin Tsuchi que tenía la misma y permanente expresión seria de su amiga y Sultana a quien jamás abandonaba al igual que Jugo que parecía más bien un guardaespaldas. Choji observo a ambas mujeres y a Jugo, viendo como guardaban silencio y no se observaban entre sí. Solo había una razón por la cual mantener tanto secretismo en aquel instante. -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué quieres salir?- pregunto el Akimichi con algo de temor por involucrarse en un ambiente extremadamente peligroso.

La Haruno relajo sus expresiones si es que estaba mostrándose demasiado impávida para la ocasión.

-No preguntes, de lo ruego, te prometo que es por una buena razón. Y, en todo caso, necesito que vengas conmigo- específico Sakura mientras sus ojos recorrían el pasillo por el cual había venido en caso de que alguien pudiera escuchar su conversación.

El Akimichi se acercó un paso con mucho más interés de ayudar a la pelirosa si es que planeaba buscar un método con el cual salvarle la vida al Sultan y al príncipe Yosuke. Era imperativo salvar al Imperio.

-¿Cómo puedo sacarte si ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos?—la cuestiono el Akimichi que prácticamente pedía paciencia de manera omnisciente ante la escasa información que ella le estaba dando.

-Hazlo por mí, Choji, por favor—pidió Sakura con ojos triste. Tenía que poner todo de su parte para salvar a Sasuke al precio que fuera, no tenía prejuicios respecto a eso.

El eunuco asintió aun sin saber ciertamente que es lo que la hermosa reina extranjera tenía planeado hacer para ayudar al rey que debía de ser su enemigo, no su aliado.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti después de lo que hiciste anoche—se explicó Choji ante la suplicante mirada de ella. –Mi vida no es tan fácil si es lo que piensas, ¿Cómo se lo explicare a las Sultanas?

Sakura levanto la vista hacia Jugo y Kin, pensando o cuestionándose en si dar esa información era algo prudente pero...al fin y al cabo, ¿Choji no iba a ser quien la acompañara? entonces debía de saber exactamente a donde irían y a quien tenían planeado ver. Pero también debía de tener la coartada adecuada para salir sin que los demás los acusaran ni culparan de algo.

Tenía que tener cuidado.

-No me mires así, es imposible—pidió Choji ante la todavía suplicante mirada de Sakura a la que también se le sumo Kin, -no pondremos un pie fuera del palacio. Es mi última respuesta.

* * *

Choji se había comido sus palabras y seguido a Sakura, cumpliendo su orden ante la extorsión a la que ella lo había sometido. De saber que el lugar al que pretendían ir era un aquelarre de brujas, literalmente hablando, Choji se hubiera negado todavía más. El aroma a hierbas desconocidas, así como la permanente fragancia a incienso y sangre de hiena que recubría todo lo hacían sentirse totalmente nervioso.

Incluyendo las extrañas y escalofriantes indumentarias, en su opinión, de tipo vudú que no lo hacían presagiar nada bueno de este encuentro.

-No puedo creer que me engañaran- comento innecesariamente con un tono de voz nervioso. -¿Qué hacemos en casa de esta lunática?—preguntó el Akimichi que tenía claro conocimiento de a quien había ido a ver. –Jugo y Kin están afuera, ¿Quién nos va a proteger?

Sakura, a su lado, sonrió levemente. Ella no tenía miedo en lo absoluto.

Ambos ocultaban sus atuendos con pesadas capas de color negro que además cubrían sus cabezas mediante las capuchas que estas tenían, para no ser notados mientras habían recorrido las calles de la ciudad hasta la casa de esta mujer, Josefa.

La pelirosa no se sentía incomoda ya que, el haber vivido en una isla llena de personas de todo el mundo había sido la mejor preparación para esa clase de circunstancias tan...diversas y diferentes a lo restrictivos cánones sociales del Imperio. Los griegos eran más abiertamente ideológicos en cuanto a pensar en todo lo que fuera posible, incluyendo ciencias, medicina, religión y decenas de áreas que en Konoha podían dividir a una sociedad.

Sakura volteo a verlo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-Guarda silencio—le indicó la pelirosa en voz baja

Ante la criticona expresión del Akimichi, Josefa apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, apartando las cortinas que dividían las estancias en que trabajaba y vivía aquella mujer que tenía tanta entrega moral hacia su persona. Choji retrocedió por mero instinto ante la aparición de la hermosa pero sumamente peligrosa hechicera.

-Bienvenida, Sultana- la saludo la hechicera con una sonrisa, quitándose aquel oscuro velo que cubría su cabello, rebelando su largo cabello dorado. -La estaba esperando- teniendo toda la cortesía propia de su clase social, la hechicera les ofreció asiento a ambos con el dorso de su mano. -Por favor...

Sakura avanzó hacia Josefa, sin titubeo alguno. No iba a arrepentirse.

* * *

Mikoto contemplaba la noche en soledad, apoyando sus manos en el borde del balcón y sintiendo el velo, sostenido por su corona, moverse ligeramente producto del aire nocturno.

Había decenas de cosas que surcaban su cabeza, el primer día llegaba a su fin y faltaban cuatro para el viernes, cuando se supone que su hijo debería de aparecer personalmente ante el pueblo y seguía igual, no mostraba mejoría alguna. ¿Qué harían? Sakura era la única esperanza que tenían, ella y el bebé en su vientre. Si Sasuke no aparecía ese día tendrían que dar a conocer el embarazo de Sakura.

Ella era todo lo que quedaría del Imperio si Sasuke y Yosuke morían.

-Sultana.

La inconfundible voz de Fugaku a sus espaldas la hizo girarse lentamente. Pese a los nervios que todavía sentía frente a él tras su confesión, en se momento estaba demasiado asustada y embargada por toda clase de pensamientos como para detenerse y pensar en sí misma y en lo que deseaba vivir o sentía. Su hijo, su nieto o nieta, y Sakura eran lo único importante y concreto a pensar en su mente.

-No se preocupe por mí ni mis sentimientos con sus muchos problemas, Sultana—pidió Fugaku, leyendo su mente de manera omnisciente y haciendo que Mikoto contuviera el aire producto de la sorpresa, girándose para verlo.

Apartándose del balcón y caminando hacia el diván, todavía sin responderle nada, Mikoto se sentó y levanto la mirada para observar al leal jenízaro que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella por más que ella incluso llegara a ordenárselo. Corrían con toda la suerte posible ya que las doncellas de Mikoto no estaban presentes y ningún guardia o soldado tampoco. En esos momentos se estaba efectuando el cambio de guardia.

-Desearía poder confesarme de esa manera—se sinceró Mikoto, bajando ligeramente la mirada ante la sorprendida expresión del jenízaro, -lo que deseamos es un error, un pecado, algo que nos está prohibido—prosiguió Mikoto, aun incapaz de levantar la vista hacia Fugaku que se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial y hora esperaba que la Uchiha lo viera a los ojos. La Uchiha sonrío con pena de sí misma ante la ilusión que cruzo su mente, -aunque Sasuke lo aceptara, ¿cree que otros lo harían? Ordenarían nuestras muertes antes que cualquier cosa.

Fugaku, reparando en la preocupación que sentía la Matriarca Uchiha, se arrodillo delante de ella y le sujeto las manos, agradeciendo que estuvieran a solas. Los ojos de la Uchiha lo observaron, inundados de lágrimas de tristeza y preocupación mientras sus cuerpo se estremecía por el tacto de él y su propio miedo a que el jenízaro pereciera por un amor que ni siquiera habían podido vivir. Todo por leyes apolilladas que los separaban e impedían su interacción.

-Esto no tiene por qué saberse, Sultana—aseguro Fugaku, olvidando el protocolo y viéndola a los ojos, como si ella fuera una mujer como cualquier otra pero con una importancia que ninguna otra tenía a sus ojos. –Es mi culpa, mi pecado…usted es un ser demasiado perfecto como para ser culpable de algo—los ojos de Mikoto dejaron de mostrar miedo y ahora reflejaban nerviosismo y atracción, -me casare con la Sultana Hinata como el Sultan lo había ordenado.

Mikoto, zafando sus manos de las del jenízaro, se puso de pie, haciéndolo erguirse y lo enfrento con la mirada teñida de ira ante las últimas palabras que él había pronunciado. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?, ¿Cómo podía guardar silencio mientras él se casaba con otra mujer, una que si podía amar y elegir como debía sentirse?, ¿Cómo podía no sentir envidia y odio hacia Hinata que no era más que una adolescente?

-Dime Fugaku, ¿Cómo olvido lo que yo siento?—demandó la Uchiha con su voz quebrada, producto de sus propios sentimientos, -¿Crees que yo no tengo sentimientos?, ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi callarme todo durante todos estos años? Eso no es todo, ¿Cómo quieres que guarde silencio si confesaste haber asesinado al Sultan Izuna?—cambio de tema aludiendo otro tema para no ser egoísta y para hacer acopio de su propio raciocinio. -¿Cómo me pides que olvide?

La repentina aparición de Shikamaru silencio a Fugaku que bajo la mirada y fingió no haber sido participe de la íntima confesión de la Matriarca Uchiha. Mikoto volteo a ver a Shikamaru y consiguió ocultar los sentimientos que habían inundado su mente y corazón hasta hace poco.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?, ¿Por qué entras de esta manera?—demandó saber Mikoto, sorprendiendo al mismo Fugaku que jamás la había visto ocultar sus emociones de semejante manera.

El Nara bajo la mirada.

-Perdóneme, Sultana—pidió el Nara recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte de Mikoto, tenía el permiso para hablar. –Me entere que la Sultana Mito se reunión con los Pashas esta tarde, y propuso a los Uzumaki…como herederos al trono.

-Malditos buitres—murmuró Mikoto.

La Uchiha les dio la espalda a ambos hombres y se encamino a la puerta que separaba los aposentos de su hijo de la terraza y observo a Sasuke a través del cristal. Ya no tenía fiebre pero seguía igual de débil, Sakura había conseguido hacer ceder por completo la fiebre y los médicos estaban controlando la errática respiración del Uchiha quien seguía siendo incapaz de despertar.

-No dejare que usurpen el trono de mi hijo—juró Mikoto observando a los médicos proceder con la misma presteza de siempre, -solo mi nieto tendrá ese trono, nadie más.

Kami mediante…

* * *

Sakura observaba a la excéntrica mujer delante de ella guardar silencio total, esperando que hablara y expusiera aquello que necesitaba y silenciosamente le había transmitido con su mirada en su primer encuentro.

-Vine…porque necesito pedirte la misma cura que les diste a la Sultana Mei y el Príncipe Yosuke—pidió Sakura, ligeramente afectada por sus propios nervios, realmente temía no poder ayudar a Sasuke.

La hechicera rio, extrañando tanto a Sakura como a Choji que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Yo no tengo la cura—confesó la mujer para horror de Sakura que estaba a nada de protestar, -la cura eres tú.

Choji observo a la pelirosa de manera inmediata ante las palabras de la hechicera. La hechicera, silenciosamente, señalo el fuego haciendo que la mirada esmeralda de la pelirosa se perdiera momentáneamente entre las llamas. Sakura no conseguía entender a que se refería la hechicera. ¿Cómo podía ser ella la cura? Había pasado cada día junto a Sasuke, y no había conseguido nada sino bajarle la fiebre. ¿Qué clase de cura podría ser?

-Nada es gratis, todo tiene su precio—recito Josefa, llamando la atención de la pelirosa, -para salvar la vida de alguien, se ha de sacrificar la de otra persona—la pelirosa frunció el ceño, desconcertada, -para que este hechizo funcione, niña, debes dar parte de tu sangre, tu ser y tu alma…

-Daré mi vida por su majestad, si eso es lo que infieres—la interrumpió Sakura.

No necesitaba que nadie aludiera nada, claro que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a Sasuke, si había llegado tan lejos hasta ahora era por él, para salvarlo a él, solo por él. No iba a arrepentirse ni titubear, ya era tarde como para hacerlo y tampoco tenía planeada tal cosa. Josefa asintió ante la respuesta de la joven pelirosa.

-Sé que lo harás, lo vi en tus ojos esa noche—recordó la hechicera aludiendo a lo sucedido la noche anterior, -tu corazón es noble y lleno de bondad, inocente…pero esa inocencia se debe sacrificar. Debes perder mucho para que este hechizo se realice.

Josefa tomo una nuez que estaba sobre la mesa, a los ojos de Sakura y Choji aquello no era nada fuera de lo común, y salvo por una ligera pasta crea en su interior no parecía extraña. Sakura guardo silencio únicamente.

-Para que el Sultan viva…deberás caminar sobre fuego y lava toda tu vida—explicó la hechicera ante la atenta mirada de la pelirosa, -tendrás que ser testigo de la muerte de todos los que amas, veras morir a tus hijos e hijas, a todos los que significan algo para ti, lloraras sangre—se detuvo al ver la duda en los ojos de la pelirosa. Era una joven noble pero no había otra forma de realizar ese hechizo, -¿Aceptas?

Choji guardo silencio y espero a que Sakura dijera "no". Ella no podía estar siquiera considerando vender su felicidad a cambio de la vida de nadie, ni aunque este fuera el Sultan. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos por un momento, ¿Era capaz de hacer eso?, ¿Era capaz de dar su existencia para que Sasuke fuera feliz?, ¿Era capaz de darlo todo por la vida de él? Si, era capaz de eso y todavía más.

-Acepto—respondió Sakura.

* * *

Mito se encontraba sola en sus aposentos.

Sola con sus pensamientos y divagaciones, sola con sus reflexiones y pesadas cargas emocionales, sola con su dolor. Veía caer al Imperio al que amaba y pertenecía. Lo había dado todo a lo largo de su vida para que este sobreviviera; su juventud, su inocencia, su ser, su amor, a su Sultan, el respeto que su hija le tenía, a sus hijos, su esperanza, sus anhelos, sus ilusiones, sus sonrisas, sus deseos, sus ambiciones y su felicidad. Había tenido que arrancarse el corazón y todo por un Imperio que ahora estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo.

De los 20 ataúdes que habían salido del palacio con el ascenso de su hijo Izuna al trono, diecinueve llevaban cadáveres, pero uno estaba vacío.

Había conseguido salvar a su hijo menor, el mellizo de Hinata, de fratricidio, lo había enviado al exilio siendo todavía un niño, a cargo de una familia adoptiva en Austria, teniendo la esperanza de que este algún día volviera a la capital y asumiera su poder y se sentara en el trono del Imperio…pero hasta la fecha eso no había tenido lugar.

Solo sabía una cosa, la familia que había adoptado de su hijo había cambiado su nombre de Hiroshi…a Andreu.

* * *

Neji, observando la noche desde el balcón del patio de los jenízaros, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba pensando en Sakura.

Pensaba en su familia, una familia que había dejado de ver a los cinco años y que ahora no podía recordar, ni siquiera sus rostros. Solo sabía que habían sido tremendamente ricos, porque recordaba fragmentos de momentos felices vividos en un palacio enorme y poderoso, la voz de una madre cariñosa y de hermanas bellísimas que ahora eran nubarrones en su mente. Recordaba las voces de hombres y jóvenes mayores que el llamándolo "hermano". Como único recuerdo de su pasado tenía una cadena de oro que colgaba celosamente alrededor de su cuello. Y en el dije se leía claramente; Uchiha. ¿Qué significaba? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Pero esperaba entenderlo algún día.

* * *

Sakura, aun con la capa sobre su vestido y siendo seguida por Ki y Jugo, avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos, distinguiendo a la Sultana Mikoto junto a la puerta de los aposentos del Sultan. Se detuvo de golpe junto a la Matriarca Uchiha y la reverencio como correspondía.

-Sultana—la saludo rápidamente la pelirosa haciendo que Mikoto entreabriera los labios para preguntarle donde había estado, -su majestad se recuperara, tengo la cura.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, los ojos de Mikoto se iluminaron de esperanza y alegría conjunto y Shikamaru, a su lado, observo incrédulo a la pelirosa que, rebuscando entre su capa, extrajo una simple…nuez, cosa que los extraño. La pelirosa abrió la nuez y enseño el contenido que esta tenia, una especie de pasta rosácea. Mikoto supo inmediatamente quien le había dado eso.

-Ella sirve a la Sultana Mei—la corto Mikoto, incrédula de que Sakura hubiera conseguido la ayuda de esa mujer. No podían confiar en una hechicera que servía a la traicionera mujer que era Mei. Ella nunca fue ni seria digna de confianza. -¿Cómo podemos saber que no es veneno?

Con expresión afligida, Sakura coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de una dudosa Mikoto que se estaba dejando controlar por sus nervios, miedo y prejuicios. No estaba considerando arriesgarlo todo para así conseguir salvar a su hijo que, con toda seguridad, no resistiría tanto tiempo enfermo.

-Su majestad no aguantara más tiempo—intentó hacerla entender, Sakura. Inmediatamente noto la aflicción que consumía a Mikoto y la hacía sentir semejantes dudas, -si hay una oportunidad, debemos de usarla.

Sakura tenía razón, Mikoto lo admitía, y sabía que tenía que dejar sus miedos atrás. La vida de su hijo era lo verdaderamente importante, lo necesario, lo que ella y todo el Imperio deseaban y necesitaban con todo su corazón.

Observando a Sakura, Mikoto asintió únicamente.

* * *

Totalmente sola, velando el sueño de Sasuke, Sakura sentía el paso de las horas pasar sobre ella mientras permanecía a su lado, las noches pasaron, los días y ni siquiera con ello se separaba de él. Dormía a su lado, se aseguraba de que la fiebre no volviera a abatirlo. Le contaba cada cosa que sucediera en el palacio y de no ser así hacia todo a su alcance para transmitirle calma.

Mientras veía el sol alzarse desde el horizonte, abrazando a Sasuke que ahora dormía tranquilamente, la pelirosa acaricio la difusa cicatriz que cruzaba la palma de su mano, la herida de donde había rotado la sangre que había ofrecido de su ser en pro de la vida del hombre al que amaba y que había pasado de la inconciencia a un profundo sueño que, al parecer, estaba restableciendo poco a poco sus fuerzas. Dentro de una semana se cumplirían dos meses de su embarazo y deseaba que Sasuke estuviera junto a ella a cada paso.

No podía hacer nada sin él.

Levantándose ligeramente del pecho del Uchiha, Sakura acaricio lentamente el rostro de Sasuke, memorizando cada una de sus facciones, pidiéndole silenciosamente que abriera los ojos y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Había ofrecido todo su futuro para que él pudiera sobrevivir, esperaba que lo hecho hacía ya cuatro noches resultara. Era viernes y dentro de una hora debía de reunirse con el pueblo que estaría a las puertas del palacio en espera de verlo o a ella. Con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, la pelirosa beso protectoramente la frente del Uchiha.

Él era su todo en el mundo.

En cuanto hubo separado su rostro del de Sasuke, Sakura lo sintió removerse, como si la nimia caricia de ella hubiera conseguido devolverlo a la realidad. El ceño del Uchiha se frunció ligeramente y de manera muy lenta abrió sus ojos que, por inercia, recorrieron la habitación hasta dar con el rostro de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke…- murmuró incrédula la pelirosa a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Aún demasiado débil para responderle, lo único que Sasuke atino a hacer no fue otra cosa sino devolverle la sonrisa. La respuesta de parte de su amada, que lucía incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba, no fue otra que una sonrisa tremendamente radiante y un cálido beso que deposito sobre sus labios, recordándole cuanto la amaba y lo infernal que había sido ese pozo oscuro que había sido su sueño, un lugar en que solo escuchaba su voz pero no podía alcanzarla. Pero para su disgusto, ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió casi disparada hacia las puertas que abrió y por donde desapareció de su vista.

¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?

* * *

Vestida de negro y temiendo lo peor para su hijo, Mikoto se encontraba de pie junto a las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan en compañía de sus siempre fieles amigos y sirvientes, Shizune a su izquierda y Shikamaru a su derecha. No había podido evitar la presencia del leal sirviente de la Sultana Mito, Choji, que estaba de pie junto a Shikamaru. Los siempre leales guardias jenízaros se encontraban flanqueando las puertas como estatus, en espera de cualquier suceso que hiciera peligrar la vida del Sultan para que ellos pudieran protegerlo.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, las puertas se abrieron y Sakura apareció eufórica dese el interior sin reparar en cerrar las puerta que, casi en el acto, fueron cerradas por los dos guardias jenízaros. En el rostro de la pelirosa apareciera una sonrisa que nadie había visto en semanas y un brillo en sus ojos que recordaba a los días felices del palacio. Sakura observo feliz todos cuanto la rodeaban, más estos no eran capaces de encontrar razón a su felicidad.

-Su majestad ha despertado—rebeló Sakura haciendo sonreír a todos y soltar el aliento producto de la incertidumbre en que se habían sumido durante tantas semanas.

La alegría se adueñó de manera inmediata de los rostro de todos, incluso de los guardias junto a la puerta que se observaron ligeramente entre sí por el rabilo del ojo y luego a la hermosa pelirosa que parecía ser la cura para todos los males del mundo. La propia Shizune no hizo sino observar a la pelirosa con indiscutible alegría, ella realmente parecía ser un ángel.

-Gracias a Kami—pronuncio Choji, totalmente incrédulo y dichoso.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y silenciosas lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro, Mikoto abrazo a Sakura de manera protectora, agradeciéndole silenciosamente el haberse quedado junto a Sasuke a cada momento. La verdadera cura de la enfermedad era ella y el amor que sentía por el Sultan. Separándose de la pelirosa, Mikoto entro rápidamente a ver a su hijo en cuanto los guardias le abrieron las puertas.

-Shizune, ve rápido al Harem y esparce la noticia—indicó Shikamaru a quien Sakura por primera vez veía feliz.

Asintiendo de manera vehemente, la pelinegra le indico a Sakura que la siguiera quien, totalmente absorta y feliz tras haber visto a Sasuke despierto, la siguió casi corriendo como si fuera una niña pequeña sin voltear a ver a Choji y Shikamaru. Ambos hombres estaban totalmente incrédulos y plenos por la noticia que la pelirosa había dado y cuya autoría le pertenecía. Se cumpliría la promesa de la pelirosa, el pueblo vería al Sultan.

Solo ella era responsable del despertar del Sultan.

-Ella realmente es un ángel—elogio Choji tras verla desaparecer en compañía de Shizune. Con sus dedos enumero los actos divinos que la joven Sultana había hecho en tan poco tiempo. –Se salva de la muerte y sana al Sultan con sus besos y oraciones.

Shikamaru, con un brillo en los ojos que pocas veces había mostrado, sonrió únicamente, asintiendo a las palabras que Choji profería. El mismo comenzaba a creer que Sakura realmente fuera un ángel. Merecía ser llamada Sultana, no solo por el Príncipe o Sultana que llevaba en el vientre, sino también por el inmenso amor y lealtad que sentía por el Sultan.

-Yo mismo me negaba a creerlo—admitió Shikamaru, observando a Choji, -pero realmente lo es.

-Te lo aseguró Shikamaru, mientras ella este en el palacio; ningún mal afectara a este Imperio—aseguró el Akimichi.

Sin saber el cómo ni el porqué, ambos hombres se abrazaron ante la atónita mirada de los guardias que apenas y contuvieron una carcajada. Dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho, ambos se separaron asqueados de su actuar. Eran enemigos, nuca se llevarían bien, ¿Cómo y por qué se había abrazado? No tenía sentido alguno lo que acababan de hacer.

-Te has vuelto muy sentimental—se burló el Akimichi,

Recobrando su seriedad, el Nara únicamente frunció el ceño y lo observo con desdeño total. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

-Perdón por tratarte como un ser humano, gordo—se burló Shikamaru.

Antes de que Choji pudiera hacer algo siquiera, Shikamaru le dio la espalda y se retiró a paso presuroso para ayudar a Shizune y Sakura a hacer correr la noticia en el Harem. Era un día feliz para todos aquellos que le eran leales al Sultan el palacio. Era un día feliz para el Imperio.

El Sultan había despertado.

* * *

Yosuke acababa de despertar y se sentía lleno de energía para hacer todo cuanto quisiera, para jugar con su hermana y pasarse el día corriendo, ansioso por volver a ver a su hermano.

Se había quedado dormido, no sabía porque, pero solo recordaba a su madre susurrándole palabras y diciéndole que algún día habría de ser Sultan. Observo dormir a su madre a su lado, siempre seria, a sus ojos, la mujer más bella del mundo y quien siempre buscaba su bienestar. Cuidadosamente, acaricio de manera ascendente la mejilla de su madre que estaba completamente sumida en un profundo sueño. Sintiendo el suave tacto de alguien sobre su mejilla, Mei abrió los ojos lentamente, desperezándose del reparador sueño en que se había sumido mientras vigilaba a su hijo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, producto de la sorpresa, en cuanto vio a su amado hijo co una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, observándola con su característico brillo en los ojos.

-Yosuke…- apenas y pudo pronunciar, incrédula de verlo, feliz de saber que estaba bien.

Sentándose de golpe y provocando que su hijo la imitara casi en el acto, Mei abrió la camisa de dormir de su hijo y examino si quedaba algún remanente de la viruela, más las manchas y pústulas de la viruela habían desaparecido por completo. Sus manos se colocaron sobre la frente de su hijo que solo podía reír ante su exhaustivo análisis. La fiebre también había desaparecido por completo, todo por la sangre que ella había dado de su ser par que su hijo pudiera salvarse.

Yosuke estaba perfectamente sano.

-Mami, me quede dormido—se disculpó el príncipe.

-Eso no importa, mi león—le aseguró Mei, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

Beso cálidamente la frente de su hijo y lo abrazo protectoramente, agradeciéndole a Kami y la providencia el haber conseguido salvar a su hijo de aquella maligna enfermedad. Si el Sultan no sobrevivía, su hijo seria el nuevo Sultan y el mundo seguiría el orden que ellos quisieran que tuviera.

El universo entero les daba una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana Mito se abrieron y Kurenai entro corriendo para darle la noticia a su Sultana que estaba en compañía de su hija, la Sultana Hinata. La pelinegra bajo la cabeza ante las dos poderosas mujeres y espero a que la Sultana Mito le diera el permiso para hablar, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

-Sultana—la saludo debidamente antes de explicarse, -su majestad ha…

-¿Fallecido?—preguntó Mito con el alma en vilo, temiendo lo peor.

Si Sasuke moría, la única esperanza era Yosuke, y si este no sobrevivía a la enfermedad Sakura debía de ser regente hasta la mayoría de edad si el bebé en camino era varón. De no ser así…el Imperio tendría que pasar a manos de los Uzumaki o, Kami no lo quisiera, a manos de la infame familia Sabaku.

-Kami no lo permita—respondió Kurenai con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que desconcertó a ambas Sultanas, -Su majestad ha despertado. Está completamente recuperado.

Mito se llevó una mano al pecho al escuchar eso, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir al saber que el Imperio de los Uchiha no tendría porque desaparecer. Ahora su estrategia no debía ser otra que hacer que Sakura estuviera de su lado para así garantizar su permanencia en el palacio. Debía de hacer que Sakura le diera su lealtad o su gloria habría de terminar y ella no planeaba permitirlo por ninguno modo.

-¿Estas segura, Kurenai?—preguntó Hinata que parecía escéptica ante las declaraciones de la pelinegra, -podría ser un truco de Mikoto y Fugaku.

-Silencio, Hinata—ordenó Mito ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermosa hija, -es un día bendito para el Imperio, sonreiremos y estaremos agradecidos. Recuperaremos nuestro lugar junto a su Majestad.

La ojiperla bajo la mirada únicamente.

Su compromiso había sido roto con el despertar y supervivencia de Sasuke, lo sabía, y eso era lo que más le dolía en el fondo de su corazón. Naruto criticaba el actuar de ella para con el Impero pero sabía que la amaba tanto como ella a él. No quería casarse con Fugaku Pasha, no sentía nada por él. Pero al parecer tendría que hacerlo. No tenía otra opción.

Todo por el Imperio.

* * *

Todo estaba dispuesto, las puertas que comunicaban al palacio con el patio principal se abrieron y el pueblo, ansioso por volver a ver a la joven pelirosa o bien al Sultan, esperaba que alguno de los dos apareciera. En la esquina del patio, y junto al pueblo como si fueran guardias, los soldados jenízaros observaban todo con infinita atención al igual que los aprendices que también estaban allí para controlar a la gente si es que algo se salía de control.

Los primeros en aparecer en cuanto las puertas fueron abiertas fueron los miembros del Consejo Real; el gran Visir Danzo Shimura, Hamura Pasha, Inoichi Pasha, Shino Pasha y Hisashi Pasha. Seguido de ellos, el príncipe Naruto Uzumaki y su hermano mayor, Menma.

Cada uno de los nobles miembros del consejo ocupo su lugar, a la derecha de donde debiera de encontrarse el representativo trono de los Uchiha que, en ausencia del Sultan, no tenía por qué estar ahí. Pero ante la atónita mirada del ejército, Menma Uzumaki ocupo aquel lugar, permaneciendo de pie. Todos los soldados se observaron confundidos pero no pudieron hacer nada salvo guardar silencio. Danzo Shimura se aproximó hacia Menma Uzumaki que mantenía la frente en alto, listo para que iniciara la proclamación.

Ese era su momento, el nacer de un nuevo Imperio; el de los Uzumaki.

-¡Atención!

Menma inclino ligeramente su rostro y frunció el ceño al haber escuchado ese anuncio. ¿Por qué alguien anunciaría la llegada de alguien? Eso no tenía por qué pasar en ese momento. El Uzumaki giro su rostro hacia atrás y vio casi con horror y miedo como las puertas se abrían y gloriosamente del otro lado apareciera el Sultan. Bajando la cabeza, el Uzumaki se apartó y coloco en la fila de los Pashas, donde se encontraba su hermano menor. El ejército observo totalmente conforme y dichoso la aparición del Sultan así como el pueblo quien desde hacía tiempo creía inclusive que el Sultan se encontraba muerto.

-¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

Los guardias se adelantando al paso del Sultan y ubicaron el espléndido trono ante la mirada del pueblo, los Pashas y el ejército. Rodeando el trono y apartando la cola del largo y pesado abrigo que usaba, Sasuke se sentó en el trono y su primera acción fue observar con odio a Menma Uzumaki y todos los hombres de supuesta "confianza" que conformaban su Consejo. Sabía muy bien que habían estado a nada de arrebatarle el trono y el solo había estado enfermo. No había razón para hacerlo si el siguiera vivo, ni mucho menos cuando tenía un posible hijo en camino.

A la primera oportunidad de desharía de todos los que habían probado su deslealtad.

Fugaku, de pie junto al trono del Sultan, observaba con el mismo desprecio al primogénito de los Uzumaki, era un verdadero peligro andante, contrario a su cauto y respetuoso hermano menor, Naruto, quien se mantenía con la mirada baja, inocente de cualquier culpa de la que su hermano mayor pudiera ser responsable. El siempre calmado y fiel Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi que, apoyado en su bastón y anteriormente junto a los soldados jenízaros, avanzó hacia el Sultan que parecía incluso mayor tras la experiencia vivida. Cualquiera de los presentes, de hecho, mentiría al decir que el Sultan seguía siendo un adolescente, ya tenía el temple de un verdadero Sultan.

-Su majestad, bienvenido—lo saludo Sarutobi, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa ladina de parte del Uchiha, -Kami no nos prive de su bendita presencia—pidió el hombre de fe.

En cuanto el aclamado Efendi bajo la cabeza y se inclinó ante el Sultan, todos los soldados jenízaros lo imitaron y también el pueblo que por fin estaba satisfecho de ver a su único y verdadero soberano. Sasuke les indico que levantaran la cabeza y se giró a ver a Fugaku que sostenía las hojas en que yacían escritas sus órdenes para proceder tras la revuelta sucedida y para notificar el futuro del Imperio.

-Estas son las ordenes de nuestro Supremo Sultan—anunció el leal jenízaro.

Todos los ahí presentes concentraron su total atención en el Sultan que guardaba silencio absoluto, enjuiciando a los presentes con sus críticos orbes ónix y a la vez teniendo su mente y concentración muy lejos de allí, pensando en su hermosa y angelical Sultana de largos cabellos rosados como las flores de cerezo, con un perfume embriagador, piel de seda, ojos semejantes a dos relucientes esmeraldas y corazón de cristal.

-Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, soy el gobernante del mundo—la voz de Fugaku conseguía transmitirles a todos los deseos y la voluntad del Sultan del mundo, -que todos sepan que, recuperado y plenamente capaz de sostener el Imperio, anuncio la continuidad del linaje Uchiha mediante la Sultana Sakura que lleva en su vientre al primero de los Príncipes o Sultanas de esta generación—los murmullos asombrados de todos no se hicieron esperar. Neji, entre los jenízaros, bajo la mirada con dolor al escuchar ese anuncio. –Pese al caos sucedido en mi ausencia, no tomare la vida de nadie por la felicidad y plenitud que me embarga. Perdono e indulto a todo aquel que formara parte de los disturbios de hace una semana—el pueblo no conseguía caber en su sorpresa ante lo que escuchaba, -el tesoro Imperial se distribuirá entre cada uno de ustedes, y se liberara a todo aquel que este en prisión por culpa de deudas y préstamos. Sus deudas serán pagadas por el Imperio.

Un breve instante de silencio tuvo lugar y tras de sí la explosión de dicha y alegría de parte de todos los presentes. La mejor de las noticias era la de un príncipe en camino y el ascenso a Sultana de la favorita del Sultan Sasuke, que ahora sabían se llamaba Sakura.

-¡Larga vida al Sultan Sasuke!

-¡Larga vida a la Sultana Sakura!

En cuanto Sasuke escucho que alababan a su Sultana, a su ángel, supo que los viejos tiempos habían muerto, la época de su abuela había desaparecido y se encargaría por completo de que eso fuera así, la haría partir del Palacio Imperial al Palacio de Lágrimas. Su madre ocuparía los aposentos de la Madre Sultana serian para su Madre y Sakura tendría los mejores aposentos posible después de esos.

Una nueva época se abría ante ellos.

* * *

Sakura entro al Harem usando un fino, angelical y sencillo vestido rosa suave, casi blanco, hecho en su totalidad de gasa. De escote redondo y conservador que apenas y enseñaba algo, de corte especial hasta el suelo con una serie de bordados con finas perlas a lo largo del corpiño y la zona baja de la falda que. Unos pequeños aretes de diamante se entreveían en su larga melena de rizos rosados que caían libremente por su espalda hasta llegarle a las caderas, únicamente adornados por una femenina diadema que mantenía un peinado trenza mariposa para que ningún cabello rebelde cayera sobre su frente u hombros.

Todas en el Harem se colocaron en fila, de izquierda a derecha, al verla entrar y, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo central le tocaban los hombros y brazos y observaban como si fuera un icono, una diosa, un verdadero ángel. La apreciaban sinceramente por todo lo que había hecho y porque ahora era una Sultana.

El lugar más alto al que una mujer de su edad podía acceder.

La pelirosa, con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en su rostro, avanzó hasta el final del pasillo donde se gro para verlas a todos que, reunidas lo más cerca de ella que les fuera posible, esperaban a que ella hablara. Sakura se apretó las manos, nerviosa, una cosa era hablar ante el pueblo, una multitud enardecida, pero otra muy diferente era hablar ante las mismas mujeres que la habían denigrado, insultado, criticado y observado con desdén desde su llegada.

-Este día celebramos el despertar del Sultan, nuestro amo y señor—afirmo ella con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces se atrevía a usar por miedo a parecer demasiado inocente o soñadora, -Kami mediante estará con nosotros hasta nuestro final—su mente, pese a estar dirigida hacia los presentes así como su sonrisa, se concentraba en imaginar a Sasuke, el absoluto dueño de su corazón. –También el príncipe Yosuke se ha recuperado y, Kami mediante, tendremos otro príncipe en este palacio, muy pronto—anuncio con un tono palpable de orgullo y seguridad en su voz. Se sentía dichosa por haber podido ayudar a Saga y salvarlo, y todavía más feliz al saber que él estaría su lado mientras el embarazo progresaba. En lo alto del balcón contrario al Harem se encontraban Mito, Hinata y Kurenai escuchándola y criticándola con la mirada. –No habrá más rebeliones, más muertes, más dolor ni lágrimas. Una nueva época de felicidad ha iniciado, para todos.

La pelirosa esbozo una sonrisa de completa alegría que les fue contagiada a todas las presentes. Ella tenía toda la razón, ¿Cómo podían no ser felices? Tenían a su Sultan, al Príncipe Yosuke y a un nuevo Príncipe o Sultana que estaba en camino. ¿Qué más podían desear?

-¿Escuchan?—hablo Choji que se encontraba entre las jóvenes del Harem, -¿Qué mayor prueba necesitamos? Ella es un ángel encarnado—disimuladamente Sakura levanto la vista hacia la entrada de los aposentos de la Madre Sultana, un lugar que debía de corresponderle a Mikoto pero que, Mito seguiría habitando, -ni las balas, ni la viruela pueden con ella. Y como si fuera poco sano a su Majestad con sus besos, sus atenciones y oraciones—aseguró con voz alegre el Akimichi, observando los rostros de aprobación de las concubinas. Mikoto, Mei y Rin, en compañía de Anko y Shizune, aparecieron en la entrada del Harem, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura, sobre todo la sonrisa en el rostro de Mikoto ni la expresión de satisfacción en la faz de Mei al verla. –Ascendió como el sol y abrió un camino con su luz. Hizo lo que nadie, ¡nadie! Se atrevió a hacer—la voz del Akimichi sonaba obnubilada por la alegría y la emoción de aquel día tan importante, haciéndolo observar a la hermosa Sultana quien sonreía honestamente elogiada por las palabras de él. –Salvo al Imperio y a nosotros. Se convirtió en nuestro bien más preciado, Se convirtió en nuestra Sultana—guardo silencio por un breve instante sabiendo aquello que iba a declarar, -la Sultana Sakura.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Sakura!

-¡Sakura!

Sakura, escuchando los gritos de júbilo de todos, sonrió con su mente llena de reflexiones, acariciando su vientre de manera disimulada, ansiosa por el nacimiento de ese Príncipe o Sultana. El Imperio la había cambiado, Sasuke la había cambiado, el bebé en su vientre la había hecho alguien que jamás hubiera imaginado ser.

- _Los nombres dan poder. Nunca creí que yo, la que había sido esclava de esta Imperio, acabaría siendo adorada por la gente que antes me dio la espalda. Pero elijo dejar mi pasado atrás y cambiar porque la niña desapareció y ahora existe la mujer: Sakura Uchiha._

* * *

El atardecer tenia lugar y el hermoso cielo azul daba lugar a sus cambiantes tonos blancos, dorados y anaranjados. Sasuke, observando el atardecer desde la terraza, no recordaba haberse sentido más feliz y seguro en toda su vida.

Para su suerte se había recuperado totalmente de la viruela, sin secuela alguna o algo que le indicara más reposo. Era el Sultan del mundo y tenía las puertas abiertas a una época dorada que lo esperada de ahora en más.

La suave y ajustada camisa blanca de cuello cerrado se mantenía asida a él y a la vez aislándolo del calor de su tierra natal, excepto por el primer botón que mantenía desabrochado. Una chaqueta azul con bordados de oro se abrochaba desde la mitad inferior de su pecho, en la zona correspondiente a sus costillas, hasta las caderas donde un cinturón de color dorado también marcaba el inicio de los pantalones azul oscuro que traía hasta las rodillas a partir de donde iniciaban las típicas botas de cuero color negro.

Seria padre dentro de siete meses, tenía a su lado a la única mujer a la que amaba en el mundo y su linaje estaba asegurado, contaba con el apoyo del pueblo, su madre siempre apoyaba sus decisiones y su leal amigo Fugaku garantizaba que todo mantuviera su orden concreto. ¿Qué más podía desear? Tenía todo cuanto pudiera desear o necesitar. Era un día tan perfecto que nada podía sacarlo de su alegría.

Era feliz.

A la vez que esos pensamientos alegraban a Sasuke y elevaban su ánimo, Sakura recorría los pasillos del palacio hacia los aposentos del Sultan que la había hecho llamar, seguramente, para hablar de algo especial. Las concubinas se inclinaban al verla y le sonreían con alegría pura. Se había ganado el cariño de todo el mundo.

Tiro levemente de la suave seda de las holgadas mangas color crema de su vestido. Se sentía ansiosa de verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y pasar cada momento a su lado. Él era su todo en el mundo, su razón de ser y vivir, el dueño de su corazón y sus pensamientos, la razón de su alegría y de sus lágrimas.

Había pasado semanas a su lado esperando que se recuperara, viendo personalmente como el mismo y su cuerpo peleaban contra la enfermedad, pasando noches y días enteros a su lado, velando por él y cuidando su sueño. Y ahora que sabía que estaba bien y totalmente recuperado, solo…deseaba verlo.

Decidió entrar por la puerta que conducía al balcón, así podría ver lo que él estuviera haciendo. Claro con que no contaba haberlo encontrado esperándola directamente allí.

El ruido del eco de unos suaves pasos llamo la atención de Sasuke que no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan hermosa y sencilla como siempre: Con su largo y cabello plagado de ondas y rizos hasta las caderas, totalmente suelto y finamente adornado por una diadema de perlas y detalles de oro a juego con los pendientes que traía. Un elegante vestido crema de doble capa cubría su figura; una vestido inferior de leve escote corazón adornado en el corpiño por siete botones que, desde donde él estaba, parecían perlas. De mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas del resto hacia abajo. Y sobre este una chaqueta transparente sin mangas de encaje brillante a juego con el vestido inferior.

Toda ella era simplemente perfecta.

Sin poder evitarlo la abrazo con fuerza haciéndola reír. La sintió envolver sus brazos para sujetarse de sus hombros, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él, y le Uchiha no hizo sino envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Separándose ligeramente de ella, aun sin soltarla, Sasuke le beso la frente rompiendo el abrazo quedando aún más enamorado de ella por la abismal belleza de su rostro y sus profundos orbes esmeralda que lo analizaban tan cariñosamente.

La pelirosa descendió sus mano de los hombros de él, y se sujetó de su pecho, observando su rostro y sus ojos. Sakura estaba tan maravillada con él y con la devoción que sentía hacia ella que perdió todo rastro de ansiedad que hubiera llegado a sentir anteriormente.

 _Lo que me trajo aquí fue el amor, lo que me creo fue el amor. Mi hogar es este palacio, mi mayor don es mi inocencia, y dedicare mi vida a este amor que es mi razón de ser_

-Sakura- la voz que salió de los labios de Sasuke dirigida hacia ella era una alabanza perfecta hacia su persona, era la única voz que deseaba que pronunciara su nombre. -No sabes cuánto había esperado volver a verte.

La pelirosa bajo la mirada con una débil sonrisa. Los problemas los habían separado por mucho tiempo, casi un mes. Habían estado juntos pero, inexplicablemente, distanciados e incapaces de interactuar como hubiera deseado.

-Lo lamento su Majestad- dijo ella de buen humor con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. –Pero al parecer tendré que sentir celos de sus Pashas por mantenerlo apartado de mí.

Sasuke sonrió tomando una de las manos de ella y dirigiéndola hacia sus labios. Sakura lo observo atentamente; estaba actuando más románticamente con ella que como lo hacía de costumbre.

-¿No vale mi opinión?- cuestiono él con una sonrisa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me preocuparía que no tuvieras algo que decir—respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa que oculto al bajar la mirada. –Sasuke, quiero pertenecer a tu mundo—observo como él fruncía el ceño ante sus palabras, -ya no quiero ser Sakura Haruno, tu favorita. Quiero ser Sakura Uchiha…tu Sultana.

Sasuke la observo entre feliz y sorprendido.

Ambos habían nacido en credos y mundos opuestos, Sus infancias y crianzas eran dispares en su totalidad y sin embargo eso los hacia amarse todavía más, eran como debían de ser para amarse como lo hacían. Ciertamente ambos habían tenido, a su propia manera, privilegios, pero con diferencias demasiado marcadas y cercanos a uno de sus dos padres; Sakura a Kizashi y Sasuke a Mikoto. Pero ahora Sakura declaraba desear pertenecer al mismo mundo que Sasuke.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?—preguntó Sasuke, sujetándole las manos.

La pelirosa trago saliva, asintiendo. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y, sintiendo a Sasuke sujetarle las manos, Sakura entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

-Significa que debo abandonar mi credo, y aceptar el tuyo…cambiar mi apellido y olvidar quien fui—sonrió, acercando su rostro al de Sasuke, -y estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

No iba a negar que estaba realmente enamorada de Sasuke Él lo había logrado, la había enamorado sinceramente y había logrado desvanecer sus miedos y los antiguos fantasmas que habían surgido a su llegada al palacio. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo entero por él.

Levantando una de sus manos, Sasuke acaricio el hermoso rostro de la angelical pelirosa que no dejaba de observarlo.

-Ven—le indico el Uchiha, aun sin soltarla de la mano.

Sujetándose firmemente de la mano del Uchiha, Sakura se dejó guiar y sentar sobre la cama. Sasuke tomo un velo que estaba junto a la cama y, sin dejar de observarla, lo coloco sobre su cabello. Se sentó frente a Sakura que, sin desaparecer su sonrisa, se mostraba dispuesta a todo por él

-Repite después de mi—indicó el Uchiha ante lo cual Sakura asintió inmediatamente; -Atestiguo que no hay otro dios más que Kami.

-Atestiguo que no hay otro dios más que Kami—repitió Sakura de igual modo.

-Y es mi deber, ser su sirviente y mensajero—continuo Sasuke.

-Y es mi deber, ser su sirviente y mensajero—volvió repetir, Sakura.

Sakura espero a que Sasuke le indicara algo más, pero el Uchiha guardo silencio y solo se dedicó a contemplarla. La pelirosa lo observo y parpadeo entre confundida e incrédula. ¿Realmente era tan sencillo? No le había costado nada de trabajo hacer ese juramento tremendamente breve. Sasuke le beso la frente al saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Jurar es fácil—respondió ante la duda de ella que sonrió mientras el deslizaba el velo por su cabello y hombros hasta que este, ante el desinterés absoluto de ambos, cayera al suelo. –Pero debes recordar esto—Sakura asintió y, como siempre, le presto absoluta atención, -no robaras, no pondrás tus ojos sobre la riqueza o dignidad de otro, no puedes pensar solo en ti y olvidar a otros. No mentiras, ni calumniaras. No sucumbirás al poder ni oprimirás al débil—Sakura sintió, dando a entender que haría todo eso.

Olvidándose por completo del juramento que acaba de tener lugar, únicamente se dedicaron a perderse en la perfección del otro, embargados en su totalidad por el amor que sentían, perdidos en sus propios deseos y el latir de sus corazones antes de fundirse en un beso que habían deseado sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

* * *

 **PD:** gracias enserio, significa mucho para mi el que sigan la historia :3 los adoro y recuerde que cada capitulo nuevo es dedicado a todos ustedes

Sasuke se ha recuperado pero, ¿es el fin de los problemas? Sakura podrá ser realmente feliz, ¿Qué significan las palabras de la hechicera?, ¿A qué tendrá que enfrentarse?

Prometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible :3 gracias y hasta pronto


	16. Chapter 15

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la vida de "Kösem Sultan", pero los personajes son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto (obviamente) Yo solo les doy un rol para la dramatización de la historia

* * *

Capítulo 15

Sakura y Sasuke cenaban tranquilamente, a solas, ajenos al resto de mundo y las conspiraciones que pudieran entretejerse en contra de ambos. Ella le había explicado todo lo sucedido, desde su punto de vista, más realista y menos místico…además le había señalado que miembro del Consejo Real habían planeado la subida al trono de Menma Uzumaki, aquellos de quienes había tomado la decisión de deshacerse al día siguiente. Pero, por ahora, ambos solo pensaban en una cosa, algo que era muy importante para ambos…el Príncipe o Sultana en camino.

-Nadie se atreverá a volver a lastimarte—aseguró Sasuke tras haberla escuchado. El relato de ella y más aún saber que alguien le había disparado, que alguien había atentado contra su vida era algo que Sasuke no podía olvidar. Una de sus manos acariciaba permanentemente el rostro de la que, para él, era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta sobre la tierra. –Mi ángel.

La pelirosa bajo la mirada con una sonrisa ante aquel elogio que había deseado escuchar por tanto tiempo. Si quería ser un ángel, el ángel de él, de nadie más. Inconscientemente una de sus manos se colocó sobre su vientre y supo que quería preguntarlo, algo que no solo cambiaria de tema sino que también aludiría al futuro de ambos y del Imperio en sí.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?—pregunto Sakura que ya desde hacía tiempo deseaba hacerle esa pregunta. –Comenzara a pasar el tiempo, no podemos solo llámalo "bebé"—rio la pelirosa haciendo que Sasuke la imitara.

El Uchiha suspiro sonoramente ante la pregunta de ella.

-Para desgracia de ambos…- inició Sasuke que parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con algo que rondaba su mente, -el primer nombre ha de ser por política no por lo que a nosotros nos guste.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante eso y supo que probablemente el nombre a elegir no fuera de su agrado. Observo a Sasuke con cautela ya que él parecía estar en igual desacuerdo que ella.

-¿Qué piensas tú?—preguntó la pelirosa.

-Que me gusta tan poco como a ti que me digan lo que tengo que hacer—respondió el Uchiha, fingiendo seriedad, cosa que hizo reír a Sakura, -si es un Príncipe…Baru—Sakura para su sorpresa no pareció estar en desacuerdo, -y si es una Sultana…Shina—Sasuke aguanto una risa al verla fruncir el ceño ante la última sugerencia, -son nombres habituales en el Imperio, se repiten por generación.

La pelirosa lo observo extrañada, no comprendiendo del todo su explicación.

-Pero no entiendo—se sinceró Sakura, -tu hermano se llamaba Itachi, tú te llamas Sasuke, tu hermano menor Yosuke y tu hermana se llama Rin—explicó la pelirosa que no veía la "continuidad" dinástica en el explicación que él le estaba dando, ni tampoco en su línea familiar.

Sasuke se inclinó y le beso la frente ante su duda.

-Pero es diferente—inicio el ante Sakura que, de todas formas, no parecía conforme, -me nombraron Sasuke por un hombre importante que murió el mismo año en que nací, Sasuke Sarutobi—explicó el Uchiha ante lo cual Sakura asintió, -de no ser así, me hubieran nombrado Baru.

Sakura simplemente bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no le interesara.

-Tampoco es un mal nombre—respondió Sakura para agrado de Sasuke, -pero por favor, nombremos Itachi al siguiente—rogo ella, apegándose a él para abrazarlo.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, Sasuke no pudo evitar observarla intrigado ante su petición. Claro, Itachi era un nombre que con gusto le daría a cualquiera de los hijos que tuviera con ella, pero la alusión que ella estaba haciendo era lo que más lo divertía.

-¿Ya quieres que tengamos otro hijo?—se burló Sasuke ante lo cual ella, riendo, oculto su rostro en el pecho de él.

El Uchiha la abrazo únicamente mientras reían.

Las preocupaciones se habían ido, pero el miedo de perderse el uno al otro seguía ahí. Sasuke seguía temiendo que ella, su posesión más preciada sobre la tierra, le fuera arrebatada de alguna forma. Ella era su todo, sin ella se sentía perdido y completamente solo y viceversa. Ambos se complementaban en su totalidad. Separados ya eran fuertes, pero juntos eran invencibles, sabía que la necesitaba, no tenía duda de ello.

Por ahora, serian felices.

* * *

Con Sakura a su lado durante toda la noche, Sasuke se la había pasado trabajando en compañía de ella, firmando y escribiendo edictos sobre el destino de todos aquellos que se decían "leales" a él, pero que no eran sino cuervos carroñeros en espera de una oportunidad para ganar poder.

A plena primer hora había llegado un destacamento de guardias al Palacio de la familia Uzumaki y mantenido a los dos príncipe bajo arresto domiciliario hasta nuevo aviso. Hasta que el Sultan decidiera exactamente qué hacer con ellos. Y para asegurarse que su orden fuera cumplida al pie de la letra, había enviado al propio Fugaku como comandante en jefe del destacamento de jenízaros.

Habiendo despertado en compañía de Sakura, que no había hecho sino ayudarlo en todo, recordándole a quienes debía de enjuicia o ejecutar por sus traiciones. La pelirosa le había recordado quien era y lo que debía hacer mientras lo ayudaba a vestir se y desayunaba en compañía suya y había convocado a una reunión extraordinaria del Consejo para dictar quien se quedaba en su puesto y quien perdía la cabeza por cumpla de sus actos mientras él estuvo enfermo y se habían creído capaces de arrebatarle el trono.

Sabía muy bien que debía hacer.

El mismo, y aún vigente, compromiso entre Fugaku y Hinata era por fines políticos. Era para que Fugaku pudiera ser miembro del Consejo Real, si Hinata al final quería divorciarse de él o no, a Sasuke no le importaba, todo era para asegurarse de que solo quienes les fueran leales siguieran a su lado. Lo demás seria estudiado más tardíamente. Claro que a Hinata no le gustaría la idea, pero Sasuke sabía muy bien que ella haría algo para zafarse de ese "problema" luego de la boda. Conociéndola, hasta quizás escaparía junto a Naruto, haciéndolo anular el matrimonio.

 _Sea_ , pensó Sasuke, deteniéndose a las puertas de la sala del Consejo Real, flanqueado por dos leales soldados jenízaros, para escuchar claramente lo que los Pashas murmuraban. Tal vez las paredes dieran la idea de ser espesas e incapaces de dejar escuchar nada…pero no era así, no, en lo absoluto.

-Espero que su majestad no sea vengativo con nosotros—hablo Hamura, -y sea misericordioso con nosotros como lo fue con el pueblo.

-¿Acaso pensaste en eso mientras inclinabas tu cabeza ante la Sultana Mito y Menma Uzumaki?—insulto Danzo Shimura.

-¿Por qué te lavas las manos, Danzo?—preguntó Inoichi Pasha ante las palabras del Shimura, -tú fuiste el primero en decir que Menma Uzumaki era el idóneo sucesor al trono del Imperio—critico el rubio.

Las palabras de sus Pashas no fueron sino la respuesta clara de que sus conjeturas y la información de Sakura era completamente correcta. Le indico, con una sola mirada, a los guardias que abrieran las puertas. No le servía de nada postergar las cosas. Ya no iba a volver a atrás.

-¡Atención!—los guardias lo anunciaron sin dilación alguna y su Pashas bajaron la cabeza en el acto. -¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

Sasuke ingreso sin apartar sus ojos críticos de los cuatro Pashas principales que formaban el Consejo Real. Claro que habían muchos otros hombres que tenían importancia política, pero ellos no tenían ni el poder ni la autoridad para ayudar a nadie a llegar al trono, pero los Pashas ahí presentes sí, ellos debían de mantener el estado en orden y evitar disturbios. No habían hecho nada en su ausencia, solo ocultarse como si fueran coyotes asustados, solo dispuestos a atacar si les beneficiaba en algo.

-Danzo Shimura—inicio Sasuke que ya tenía una idea muy clara de que hacer con cada uno de ellos, -eres el Gran Visir, y sin embargo te aliaste con otros cuando necesite que fueras fuerte y demostraras tu lealtad.

-Majestad, yo…- intentó justificarse el Shimura.

-Te enviare a Hungría a comandar las tropas del palacio de Buda—sentencio Sasuke sabiendo que semejante rango para un visir no era sino denigrante. Ya tenía planeado que Shimura Pasha fuera ejecutado secretamente allí, -solo regresaras cuando yo lo diga—ordenó Sasuke que desvió su mirada a los otros cuatro Pashas, -de mis otros Pashas…solo Shino e Inoichi Pasha seguirán en su cargo—informo para sorpresa y miedo de los dos políticos, -Shikaku y Choza Pasha ocuparan sus lugares, ustedes pueden hacer lo que les plazca en su retiro—informo el Uchiha ante lo cual aparecieron los dos nombrados Pasha en la entrada de la Sala, vestido como correspondía, con pesados abrigos de piel, -es todo.

Sin reparar en nadie de los allí presentes, Sasuke se retiró siendo seguido por dos escoltas jenízaros. Esperaba que los nuevos miembros de su Conejo consiguieran cumplir con su tarea como era debido.

Ya no quería más fracasos.

* * *

Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza erguida. Sabía que probablemente fueran a ejecutarlo y todo por culpa de su obtuso hermano mayor que se hacía llamar Príncipe y que había estado a nada de usurpar el trono siendo que el Sultan aún seguía con vida. ¿Qué clase de estrategia era esa? Había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte con ello. ¿Cómo es que Menma había sido tan idiota? Su hermano, Menma, estaba a su lado, forzosamente en la misma posición pero con la frente en alto producto de su siempre habitual soberbia. Frente a ambos se encontraba Fugaku Pasha que estaba ahí para asegurarse de que las órdenes del Sultan Sasuke fueran cumplidas.

-Hermanos Uzumaki, disculpen por hacerlos esperar—los nombro Fugaku burlescamente en conjunto. –Su majestad ha tomado una decisión respecto a ustedes.

El menor de los hermano Uzumaki suspiro únicamente ante el juego que Fugaku Pasha estaba entretejiendo sobre ellos. Menma se estaba dejando ridiculizar pero él no lo haría. Tenía su orgullo propio, no permitiría ser juguete de nadie.

-Basta de bromas, Pasha—corto Naruto, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, como inequívoca señal de que podían cortarle la cabeza si así lo deseaba, -ejecútanos y termina con esto—sentencio el rubio sin volver a levantar la vista.

-No te ridiculices, hermano—se defendió el primogénito Uzumaki, -no es lo bastante hombre como para hacerlo.

Menma Uzumaki fue silenciado por una bofetada de parte de la mano derecha del Sultan que no se dejaba ofender por nadie, mucho menos por un "intento de usurpador" como lo era el primogénito de la familia Uzumaki. Ya habían tenido suficiente de Menma Uzumaki y sus desmedidas ambiciones por obtener el trono.

-Si por mi fuera, ya estarían muertos—se sinceró el jenízaro que no tenía nada en contra de Naruto Uzumaki, más si en contra de su hermano mayor. –Pero su majestad ha ordenado que sean encerrados en los calabozos del Palacio de las Siete Torres.

Naruto sabía muy bien qué lugar era ese. Solo jaulas, sin camas decentes, dormir sobre roca, sin fuego, con pan duro, agua sucia…en retrospectiva vivir como si fueran ratas. Si no se moría por una enfermedad, tampoco se salía vivo de allí. ¿Qué diferencia había entre la vida y la muerte al fin y al cabo? El menor de los Uzumaki prefería morir.

-Antes que vivir como una rata, prefiero morir—sentenció Naruto ante la horrorizada expresión de su hermano mayor, -mátenme ya.

Fugaku sonrió ante la respuesta del menor de los hermanos Uzumaki. Pocos hombres eran leales como el rubio y tan desinteresados por su vida como para ofrecerla inmediatamente. Había que admitirlo, ese joven realmente parecía muy prometedor, era una verdadera lástima que tuviera por hermano a un soñador y traidor ridículo que ofrecía la gloria a quienes podían quitársela, la familia Sabaku para ser más específicos.

-Llévenselos—ordeno Fugaku.

Ambos hermanos fueron levantados a la fuerza del suelo por los soldados jenízaros. Naruto bajo la cabeza únicamente ante el castigo que se vería forzado a tolerar por culpa de su idiota hermano mayor.

Menma era el único culpable.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en sus nuevos aposentos, Sasuke le había dado unos que estaban junto a los de la Sultana Mikoto para que pasaran más tiempo juntas y la idea no podía alegrarla más.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas, almorzando mientras las doncellas de la Sultana Mikoto y la propia Kin ordenaban todo bajo la atenta mirada de la, ahora, Sultana Sakura que se encontraba sumida en su primer antojo; fresas. La Matriarca Uchiha la observaba comer con genuina alegría, robándole una que otra fresa del plato y riendo en su compañía.

-Deberías tener más doncellas—sugirió Mikoto mientras Sakura le indicaba a las doncellas que dejaran el espejo cerca de la cama. –Ser Sultana requiere de mucho personal.

La pelirosa estaba intentando darle a su nueva habitación el orden que tenía la de Sasuke, para sentir que estaba junto a él de alguna manera extraña y mágica al mismo tiempo. Claro que sabía que debía de tener más doncellas, pero…¿A quién podía elegir? Habían llegado jóvenes nuevas al Harem pero no quería elegir a nadie hasta conocerlas bien.

-¿Pero a quién?—preguntó Sakura, tomando otra fresa del plato al mismo tiempo que Mikoto, riendo ambas en el proceso, -Kin es mi amiga, y confió en ella. No podría tener a mi servicio a una persona en quien no confió—explico.

Mikoto asintió ante la explicación de la pelirosa. Ella misma había tomado como doncella a Shizune en su juventud porque se llevaban muy bien y eran amigas, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho jamás, luego estaba Hana que se había ofrecido a ser su doncella y el resto eran jóvenes que habían hecho lo miso y, con el tiempo, probado su lealtad. Claro que entendía a Sakura.

-Supe que ahora eres parte del imperio—aludió Mikoto ante la sorprendida expresión de la pelirosa, -descuida todos lo saben—la tranquilizo la Matriarca Uchiha, -cuando la familia crece ha de hacerse público.

Sakura sonrió únicamente, acariciando su vientre por sobre la tela del vestido. Quería que la familia creciera, que el Imperio fuera cada vez más poderoso, que Sasuke siempre estuviera a salvo, que nadie de los que amaba sufría daño alguno, más las palabras de la hechicera la hacían temer lo peor. Temía no se capaz de darle a Sasuke todo lo que ella deseaba para él; una familia.

 _Ojala estuvieras aquí_ , pensó Sakura, hablándole mentalmente a su hijo o hija.

* * *

Mei se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente en compañía de su hija Rin, su hijo Yosuke y Anko, su leal doncella y amiga.

Pese a que estuviera comiendo, Mei no cesaba de pensar en esa joven, la nueva Sultana del Imperio; Sakura Uchiha. Era una mujer a la que tener en cuenta, debía de ser su aliada, su punto de quiebre para asegurar la plena supervivencia de su hijo Yosuke. Ella estaba embarazada y si el bebé era varón arriesgaría el lugar de Yosuke en la genealogía del Imperio. Tenía que asegurar la solidez del rango de su hijo ante el resto del mundo. No podía permitir que los hicieran a un lado.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron sin anuncio alguno a Mei supo de quien se trataba, al igual que sus hijo y Anko, razón por la que se levantaron de su diván en el acto y se encaminaron a las puertas, donde apareció el Sultan que no dudo en cargar a su hermano menor. Rin parecía estar igual de feliz de ver a su hermano mayor, con quien sostenía una buena relación. Tras el Sultan se encontraban Shizune y Shikamaru. El Sultan dejo seguramente a su hermano sobre el suelo, analizándolo de arriba abajo, temiendo que no estuviera sano.

Mei sonrió disimuladamente ante esto. Sabía que, pese a la enemistad que ella tenía con Mikoto, sus hijos eran muy unidos entre si y se querían, apreciaba eso de todo corazón y no odiaba a Sasuke ni le deseaba el mal. Sabía que el Uchiha era tremendamente noble en contraste con sus antecesores.

-Me alegra que estés bien—confeso el Uchiha, besándole la frente a su hermano menor. Los ojos de Sasuke de inmediato se desviaron a su hermana, elegantemente vestida en sedas color rosa con su largo caballo castaño formando ondas tras su espalda, -Rin—la nombrada lo abrazo, para ternura de los presente ya que ni siquiera le llegaba a la altura del hombro. –Mi hermosa hermana.

Rin sonrió ante su hermano.

-Gracias a Kami, nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas—respondió la pelicastaña que no veía a su hermano desde antes de la enfermedad.

Sasuke solo sonrío ladinamente por su hermana que, sin duda alguna, en el futuro sería una de las grandes bellezas de la historia del Imperio, después claro de las hijas que Sakura y él tuvieran. Seguía prefiriendo que tuvieran Sultanas antes que Príncipes.

-Mamá sigue diciendo que descanse, pero estoy bien. No me escucha—protesto Yosuke ya que por fin volvía a ver a su hermano mayor. Mei sonrió disimuladamente, acción que imito Sasuke al ver la terquedad de su hermano, vivo retrato de la suya, -quiero ir al jardín.

Claro que Sasuke sabia como era eso. Lejos del infaltable deseo que su madre había tenido por protegerlo del mundo y hacer que engendrara un hijo lo más pronto posible, Sasuke sabía que su madre era ligeramente paranoica y muy sobre protectora pero, de todas formas, amaba que fuera así. Era una prueba continua de cuanto lo amaba y de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Sasuke jamás podría habría deseado a una madre mejor que ella. Y Mei, pese a ser, como muchos decían, una "bruja", era una buena madre, responsable, gentil, disciplinaria y culta que siempre se aseguraba de velar por la seguridad de sus hijos antes que por la propia.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Yosuke—justifico Sasuke a Mei, -solo se preocupa por ti.

Sabía que Mei había intentado entronizar a Yosuke, no era ignorante de esos peligros y lo peor era que no tenía la sangre fría de su padre ni sus abuelos para asesinar a su hermano y así asegurar la subida al trono de uno de sus hijos. Lo que era todavía peor, ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a sus hijos si lo hacía? No era capaz de mancharse las manos con la sangre de su propio hermano, su conciencia se lo impedía.

Rin levanto la mirada hacia su madre al ver la seriedad que se adueña del rostro de su hermano mayor. Temía por su hermano menor pero no porque Sasuke fuera a ejecutarlo, sino porque otros, incluso su madre, lo pusieran en contra del Sultan. Ella no quería eso. Y Mei…Mei sabía muy bien que es lo que Sasuke estaba pensando y temía que hiciera algo en su contra.

Y Sasuke tenía sus razones.

* * *

Los hermanos Uzumaki, sin titubeo alguno, fueron dejados cuidadosamente en su nueva estancia. Esa era la manera elegante decir que los habían arrojado como ratas a una celda conjunta y sucia, sin más camas que duras barracas de madera que colgaban de oxidadas cadenas de acero y un suelo cubierto de paja apestosa.

La primera acción de Naruto, tras levantarse del suelo y ayudar a su hermano no fue otra que propinarle un golpe inmediato en la cara que lo desestabilizo momentáneamente. Pero, lejos de apaciguar su ira, el golpe no hizo sino enfadar todavía más al menor de los hermanos Uzumaki que, sujetando a su hermano del hombro, le señalo una de las barracas.

-Aquí está tu trono, Menma—lo insulto el rubio sin reparar en la forma en que estaba tratando a su hermano. Naruto soltó a su hermano y lo sentó en la barraca para luego, con sus brazos señalar la celda en que estaban y todo lo que había a su paso. –Estos son tus aposentos y este es tu palacio—enfatizo el rubio que no sabía de donde estaba sacando autocontrol para no matar a golpes a su hermano mayor, -las ratas son tus Pashas, ¿los ves?

-Yo solo seguí mis sueños—se justificó Menma, levantando la vista hacia su hermano menor.

Ante la absurda respuesta de parte de Menma, Naruto no pudo evitar sino reírse. ¿Esa era la mejor excusa que se le ocurría?, ¿En serio no tenía nada más que decir en su defensa?, ¿Tenía tan poco instinto de conservación?

-¿Esto estaba en tus sueños, Menma?—demando saber Naruto que ya estaba punto de perder la paciencia, -¿podrirte aquí estaba en tu sueños?

Más que hao de escuchar a su hermano menor que no hacía nada salvo criticarlo, Menma lo silencio con un golpe en el rostro que lo envió derechamente al suelo, consiguiendo brindarle a Menma unos instantes de silencio para tranquilizarse y pensar debidamente. Pero, lejos de darle la paz que su hermano quería, Naruto se levantó del suelo rápidamente y, acorralando a su hermano contra los barrotes de la celda, no ceso de golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que su furia encontrara la cúspide que deseaba y derribar a su hermano mayor, dejándolo en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Mira nuestro palacio, Menma!—gritó Naruto, habiendo perdido la paciencia por completo como jamás lo había hecho. El Uzumaki sujeto a su hermano del cuello, haciéndolo levantarse y lo hizo chocar la espalda contra los barrotes por segunda vez. -¡¿Estas feliz?!

Producto de la golpiza que Naruto él estaba dando a su hermano mayor, dos guardias jenízaros tuvieron que entrar a al celda de ambos y separarlos o de lo contrario eran capaces de matarse entre sí. La celda de enfrente fue abierta y los jenízaros arrojaron a Naruto a ella.

Mentalmente, y de manera sarcástica, Menma le agradeció a los jenízaros el apartar a su hermano de él, aunque fuera por un momento. Naruto se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus emociones.

* * *

Sasuke llamo a Mito ante su presencia, pero no porque desease verla de buenas a primeras, sino porque al fin había llegado la hora de confrontarla y darle a saber que ya no la quería en su Palacio. El Sultanato de Mito tenía que llegar a su fin para que él y Sakura pudieran vivir tranquilos.

-Mi nieto—lo saludo Mito, como siempre, ostentando sus arrogante galas de Sultana con aquellas joyas que intentaban darle una imagen de soberana, -Kami mediante estas recuperado.

El Uchiha, observándola fríamente, asintió desde su diván mientras ella permanecía de pie. No confiaba en ella en lo absoluto, y todavía menos tras haber escuchado de Sakura lo que ella había intentado hacer mientras él estaba enfermo. No perdonaría tan fácilmente lo que ella había hecho.

-Parece que superaste muy bien la tristeza—comentó Sasuke únicamente. –Se lo triste y preocupada que estabas mientras estuve enfermo—menciono el Uchiha con un claro tono sarcástico.

Mito observo igual de serena a su nieto que claramente había sido influido por las habladurías de Fugaku y Mikoto a su alrededor, aunque la pelirroja no podía descartar a Sakura en lo absoluto.

-No sé lo que te han dicho—respondió Mito con voz calmada, -pero supongo las mentiras que han llegado a tus oídos. Todo fue por el bien del Supremo Imperio….

-El Supremo Imperio soy yo, Mito—la interrumpió Sasuke, levantando una de sus manos para hacerla guardar silencio. La expresión del Uchiha era de completa frialdad e ira hacia su abuela, -y mientras yo respire, nadie; ni siquiera las Sultanas, pueden elegir a un heredero, salvo que este sea mi hijo.

La pelirroja supo inmediatamente que Sasuke aludía al embarazo de Sakura en cada momento posible porque le estaba dando cada vez más poder y estatus. Eso era tanto ventajoso como peligroso, a una mujer con el carácter de Sakura no había que darle alas porque no se sabía que era capaz de hacer. La Sultana pelirosa ahora era un peligro por el poder e influencia que estaba ganando.

-Si preguntas a mil personas, tendrás mil versiones distintas—justifico Mito sin perder la calma, -si me escuchas…

-Ya escuche suficiente—la interrumpió Sasuke. –Mi voluntad y deseo es clara, dejaras este palacio y no quiero volver a verte aquí nunca más—determino el Uchiha con voz severa.

Mito frunció el ceño ante la orden del Uchiha.

-¿Cómo puedes castigarme sin haberme escuchado?—preguntó la pelirroja que sabía muy bien que aquello no era sino una injusticia.

Sasuke, a modo de respuesta, se levantó del diván y avanzo hasta encontrarse frente a Mito a quien contemplo con total superioridad. Ya no era el año ni el adolescente que había subido al trono, ahora era un verdadero Sultan, un monarca…y nadie podría volver a meterse en su camino.

-Agradece el ser mi abuela—justifico Sasuke ante la mirada de Mito, -o de lo contrario me satisfacerla el ejecutarte producto de todos los fraudes y robos que has hecho a este Imperio, a su tesoro, al estado y a mí—le recordó Sasuke indicando con sus ojos las puertas, -sal de mi vista, ahora mismo.

Mito bajo la cabeza en la debida reverencia y se retiró contra su voluntad.

Sasuke la observo partir únicamente, satisfecho al ver que la había silenciado pero desconforme con saber que ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, en lo absoluto. Se sentó nuevamente sobre el diván y espero a que Sakura llegara, la había hecho llamar. Necesita tener a su lado.

Necesitaba su asesoría.

* * *

Mito abandono los aposentos del Sultan pero para su sorpresa se encontró frente a Sakura que parecía estar esperando su oportunidad para entrar tras preguntarle a los guardias si el Sultan estaba solo. La pelirosa observo con ligera diversión a la Sultana Mito, su igual.

La pelirosa vestía unas esplendidas galas esmeralda de escote cuadrado y ligero cuello de encaje transparente en V, botones de diamantes, mangas holgadas y una corona de plata y esmeraldas sobe su cabeza que sostenía un velo que traía cruzado por sobre los hombros, ocultando su escote y ligeramente su cabello.

-Llego el momento, Sultana—habló Sakura que parecía totalmente satisfecha por la decisión que Sasuke había tomado respecto a ella. Mito observo furiosa a Sakura por la arrogancia que estaba mostrando, -quiero que se vaya de aquí.

La joven griega ya no existía, el rapto de su tierra natal le había dado aún más carácter, sus ataques le habían enseñado a enfrentar la vida y el futuro. Sasuke le había dado el poder para enfrentarse a otros sin miedo, y el bebé en su vientre le daba la madurez y fuerza que necesitaba para darle la cara a cualquier problema que apareciera.

Sakura era un verdadera Sultana.

* * *

 **PD:** perdón si es más corto pero lo he hecho en honor al cambio de titulo de la historia ya que la dividire en 4 partes y fanfics separados. Aquellos que hallan investigado sobre "Kösem Sultan" sabrán porque :3 gracias por su atención y hasta pronto. Por favor tenganme paciencia que estoy trabajando a full :3


	17. Chapter 16

-La historia es de mi total autoria pero esta ligeramente basada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana". Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la utilización de esto esta adecuada para la dramatización de la historia :3

* * *

Capítulo 16

Había pasado la tarde entera con Sasuke, celebrando su decisión sobre el pronto exilio de la Sultana Mito. Acababan de terminar de cenar, la tarde había pasado muy rápidamente y el atardecer había tenido lugar hace poco, las estrellas y la luna llena iluminaban el firmamento nocturno, teñido de azul y un purpura tan oscuro que asemejaba al negro.

Bajo las indicaciones de Sasuke, Sakura avanzaba con los ojos vendados, agradecida de que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos, salvo por los guardias, para que nadie viera el juego que Sasuke y ella estaban protagonizando. Escucho dos pares de puertas abrirse, pro Sasuke aun así le indico que siguiera avanzando hasta que otro parte de puertas fueron rápidamente abiertas y cerradas. ¿A dónde estaban dirigiéndose?, ¿Qué es lo que Sasuke estaba tramando? Una de las manos de Sasuke se encontraba sobre su hombro izquierdo y la otra alrededor de su cintura, guiándola. Sakura se aferraba a la mano del Uchiha sobre su cintura, avanzando y dudando a la vez de a dónde estaba avanzando.

-Sasuke…- murmuro ella entre frustrada por la situación.

-Ya casi- intento tranquilizarla él.

Sintió que Sasuke la hacía detenerse y, bajo al tela que cubría sus ojos, Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con extrañeza. La venda fue desanudada tras su cabeza y el Uchiha la dejo caer al suelo. Sakura parpadeo ligeramente confundida, reconociendo el armario de su habitación, pero lo que allí había…era diez mil veces más de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, le recordaba al armario de la Sultana Mikoto.

Separándose de Sasuke, Sakura observo todo absolutamente anonadada. Lejos de sus joyas; pendientes, collares, guirnaldas, corona, y sus vestidos y sedas, había decenas de otros vestidos bordados en oro y plata, con encajes de oro, diamantes y joyas, otros ya preparados para cuando el embarazo se hiciera más notorio, velos, abrigos de piel con bordado de plata que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha. Zapatos de todas las clases; bajos, con tacón, botas de montar, guantes de seda, cuero, y lar enormes coronas de tipo torre que caracterizaban el Imperio.

Sakura se cubrió los labios con las manos ante todo lo que veía ahí, todo eso resultaba demasiado para ella, pero perecía ser apena la punta de un alfiler para Sasuke que seguía deseando poner el Imperio entero a sus pies, darle todo cuanto ella deseara. La pelirosa se giró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se abrazó de golpe de Sasuke que le correspondió enseguida. Separándose ligeramente, pero aun sin romper el abrazo, ambos se observaron a los ojos, sin pensar en nada más.

-Sakura, eres todo lo que puedo necesitar en mi vida—aseguró el Uchiha, acariciando cuidadosamente el rostro de su ángel, que era su todo en el mundo. -Eres lo que necesito para respirar, no me alcanzan las palabras para expresar lo importante que eres para mí—Sasuke bajo levemente la mirada, -ni cuan perdido me sentiría si te perdiera—el Uchiha beso cálidamente la frente de Sakura, haciéndola sonreír todavía más, -esto es solo la punta de un alfiler, dedicaré mi vida entera a darte todo lo que realmente te mereces, mi ángel.

Sasuke descendió una de sus manos y rebusco en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. El Uchiha descubrió un hermoso collar de plata, diamantes y cristales que emulaba el dije de los Uchiha con un cristal en forma de lagrima colgando de su centro. Sakura se apartó el cabello y le dio la espalda a Sasuke que, muy cuidadosamente, ubico alrededor del cuello de ella y cerró el broche. Era idóneo, estaba hecho a su medida, había sido hecho para que ella lo usara. La pelirosa jugo con el dije entre sus dedos, soltando su cabello que cayo libremente tras su espalda, girándose hacia el Uchiha.

Ambos, observándose con completa devoción, se fundieron en un beso que no hizo sino intensificarse con el pasar de los segundos y el amor del otro hacia sí mismos, hacia lo que compartían.

Eran felices.

* * *

Sakura se removió entre las sabanas de la cama, recordando donde y como estaba.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y contemplo los aposentos del Sultan donde, nuevamente, había pasado la noche, sintiendo el aroma de él marcado en las suaves sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas. Recordó el hermoso collar que tenía alrededor del cuello y no pudo evitar jugar con el mientras sonreía y s otra mano se posaba sobre su vientre. Giro su rostro hacia el lugar vacío de la cama, encontrando una nota, y junto a esta una rosa blanca.

" _Volveré pronto" –Sasuke_

La pelirosa leyó la nota y tomo la rosa, deleitándose con el perfume de esta. No podía ser más feliz.

Sakura se levantó de la cama, apartando las sabanas y tomando el camisón de seda que estaba junto a la cama, colocándose rápidamente. Se colocó frente al enorme espejo que estaba junto a la cama, de inspiración veneciana, marco de plata y decorados de diamantes, peinando sus cabellos con sus manos. Un repentino ruido de goteo la saco de su ensoñación. Giro su rostro hacia la parte trasera de la cama y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al ver un hilo rojo descender del pedestal de oro que sostenía el retrato y manchar el suelo.

Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, Sakura rodeo la cama se encontró frente al pedestal que sostenía su retrato, aquella imagen que significaba tanto para Sasuke. Casi con miedo, aparto el lienzo de seda y gasa que curia el retrato y sus ojos horrorizados contemplaron lo que allí había. Su rostro, retratado en la pintura, estaba manchado de sangre de un origen que ella consideraba desconocido.

 _Mito_ , fue lo primero que pensó mientras ese horror se transformaba en ira.

* * *

Mikoto desayunaba con tranquilidad, en solitario con un ánimo esplendido producto de la espera que significaba el nacimiento de su nieto o nieta. Vestía galas esmeraldas bordadas en diamantes, de mangas ajustadas y hombreras sutiles, con su largo cabello negro sujeto para exponer su cuello y una enormemente hermosa corona de plata y esmeralda sobre su cabeza a juego con un collar de diamantes y esmeraldas en forma de lágrimas a juego con un par de pendientes.

El repentino golpeteo contra su puerta la hizo levantar la vista.

-Adelante—respondió Mikoto bebiendo brevemente un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

Las puertas de sus aposentos fueron abiertas y Mei ingreso, soberbia y segura como siempre. Vestía unas esplendidas galas burdeo de escote y hombros en V, con botones de diamante y una chaqueta superior cubierta de encaje y mangas ajustadas hasta el codo que exponían la piel de los brazos, cubierto parcialmente por lienzos de seda. Su largo cabello pelirrojo lucia suelto y adornada por una corona de tipo diadema que terminaba en un rubí en forma de lágrima que caía sobre su frente, a juego con sus pendientes de oro.

Ya que tenían semejante familiaridad ente ambas, no fue necesario que Mei la reverenciara, al estar a solas. Sino que únicamente la pelicastaña permaneció de pie y observo a Mikoto que permaneció recostada sobre su diván.

-Su majestad exilio a la Sultana Mito—le recordó Mei con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a la Uchiha de forma ladina, estaba satisfecha con la decisión de su hijo, -pero es una lástima que no podamos celebrarlo.

Mikoto le indico a Mei que tomara asiento en el diván de junto y, luego de hacerlo, ambas continuaron observándose muy tranquilamente.

-Lo es—respondió Mikoto, dejando su copa sobre la mesa frente a ella mientras Mei tomaba un dulce, -es Mito, debemos esperar a que haga algo, es u forma de ser—recordó Mikoto que tenía mucha experiencia tratando con la madre del difunto Sultan, -pero debemos planear algo que impida que de vuelta las cosas a su favor—Mei sonrió ante el plan de la pelinegra. Tocaron a la puerta ante la atenta mirada de ambos, -adelante—respondió Mikoto.

Las puertas se abrieron y Shikamaru entro, muy respetuosamente, con la mirada baja ante las dos poderosas Sultanas. Con el debido respeto, Shikamaru se inclinó hacia la Madre Sultana, contándole algo que Mei inmediatamente decodifico como importante en cuanto Mikoto observo con miedo y sorpresa a Shikamaru que ya había dejado de hablar.

¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

Sasuke permanecía de pie frente al retrato de su Sultana, abrazándola mientras la sentía temblar entre sus brazos con nerviosismo, toda vestida de blanco y con una corona de plata y cristales blancos sobre su cabeza, con el collar que él le había obsequiado alrededor del cuello.

El Uchiha daba todo de sí mismo para no expresar su furia ante lo que habían hecho con su posesión terrena más preciada. Sabía muy bien que la única con las razones suficientes para hacer eso era Mito, nadie más tenía motivo alguno para hacer eso. No había motivo alguno para que ella siguiera en el palacio, Sasuke la quería lejos de su vida y de la de Sakura y el bebé en camino lo antes posible. Sakura se mantenía abrazada a su pecho, temblando de temor al pensar que la siguiente acción de Mito no fuera otra que atentar contra él.

Las puertas de sus aposentos fueron abiertas y, lentamente, el Uchiha se giró con Sakura todavía en sus brazos, acariciando suavemente sus brazos para tranquilizarla. Esas montañas rusas emocionales no eran buenas ni para ella ni para el bebé en camino. Su madre y Fugaku Pasha entraron inmediatamente y la pronta reacción de Mikoto no fue otra que colocarse al lado de Sakura, preocupada por su estado de ánimo.

-Nos informaron de que una de las encargadas del Harem es sospechosa—rebeló Fugaku, levantando su mirada hacia el Sultan. –Enviamos a los guardias a buscarla.

Sasuke, instintivamente, dirigió su vista hacia Fugaku, no lo suficientemente conforme con dicha respuesta. Sakura seguía nerviosa y eso era lo peor para él, habían conseguido afectarla emocionalmente sabiendo lo que eso significaba para él. Nadie podía hacerle nada a ella. Eso era como atentar con él mismo, contra el Sultan, atentar contra el Imperio.

-¿Acaso todo lo que suceda en esta habitación no es de tu confianza, Fugaku?, ¿No te he confiado mi vida y la de Sakura?—demandó saber Sasuke, levantando la voz, aun sin soltar a Sakura que era ligeramente abrazada por su madre. -¿Si intentan envenenarnos o matar a nuestro hijo, tampoco lo sabrás?—se anticipó Sasuke.

El jenízaro únicamente se atrevió a bajar la cabeza, incapaz de defenderse de alguna forma, producto de su falla. Mikoto, abrazando parcialmente a Sakura, levanto la mirada hacia su hijo.

-Eso, claramente, es hombre de Mito—aludió Mikoto, depositando un beso sobre la frente de la pelirosa que parecía comenzar a calmarse, levantando su mirada hacia Sasuke, -las amenazas son su especialidad y dudo que tengas escrúpulos como para no hacerlo contra ti, contra Sakura o contra el bebé en camino—justifico la Matriarca Uchiha, sujetando una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

El Uchiha afianzo su agarre alrededor del brazo de Sakura quien le sonrió levemente como respuesta. Parecía mucho más serena con la llegada de su madre y eso le ayudaba a Sasuke a pensar.

-Madre, tu eres la encargada del Harem y el personal que me sirve—le recordó Sasuke a Mikoto, quien asintió a modo de respuesta, todavía sin separarse de Sakura, -despide a todos lo que me hayan servido hoy, no me importar que hagas con ellos—enfatizo el Uchiha, aun molesto por toda la situación.

Mikoto asintió en el acto. Claro que se desharía de todos los que fueran un peligro.

* * *

El día pasaba a pasos agigantados y todos cumplían con sus responsabilidades. Fugaku, ya exentó de trabajo, había conseguido abandonar el palacio para dirigirse a la, ahora, prisión de los hermano Uzumaki. Ingreso observando a los dos hermanos dándose la espalda, en celdas separadas el uno del otro, Menma notoriamente golpeado y Naruto más que furioso con su hermano mayor. La acción de ambos hermanos, al verlo llegar, no fue otra que observarlo atentamente en espera de que hablara.

-Por fin está aquí, Fugaku Pasha—lo saludo Menma, irónicamente.

Fugaku no respondió al burlesco saludo del primogénito Uzumaki, ni emitió gesto alguno que demostraran que necesitaba paciencia para con él.

-Si enviaste una carta—aludió Fugaku a la nota que un mensajero le había hecho llegar hasta el palacio, -significa que puedes pagarle a alguien—critico el jenízaro el actuar del Uzumaki, -ese alguien ya está muerto—rebeló Fugaku.

Menma, sin dejarse enfadar ni impresionar, en contrapunto con su hermano menor, se levantó del suelo y observo a Fugaku, cara a cara, únicamente separados por los barrotes de la celda.

-Debería preocuparte tu propia vida, Fugaku—respondió Menma, sin expresión alguna, -no sé qué harás, ni como lo harás…pero vas a sacarme de este agujero. A mí y a mi hermano—se explicó Menma.

El jenízaro observo de manera burlona a ambos hermanos, en menor grado a Naruto que no parecía interesado, en lo más mínimo, por escuchar a su hermano y sus desvaríos de grandeza. Naruto era más que consiente que Fugaku no haría nada, y todo era por culpa de Menma y sus ambiciones.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?—retó Fugaku al primogénito de los Uzumaki, -adelante, griten, griten, digan lo que quieran—los animó el jenízaro sin el más mínimo interés, -ustedes son traidores y eso es todo lo que le importa al Sultan.

Fugaku sonrió disimuladamente para ambos hermanos y les dio la espalda, retirándose sin siquiera despedirse de ninguno de los dos príncipes. Naruto seguía igual de reflexivo, furioso y desinteresado, pero Menma no se calmaba. Tenía unos incansables deseos acabar con Fugaku, y en algún momento lo haría…claro que lo haría.

-¡No puedes deshacerte tan fácilmente de nosotros!—grito Menma sin darse por vencido.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban recostados sobre la cama, sumidos en sus pensamientos y más que dispuestos por dejar a tras las preocupaciones anteriores y cualquier tiste que hubiera azorado sus corazones.

El Uchiha no había permitido que Sakura volvía a sus aposentos, no quería que estuviera sola, al alcance de los enemigos y seres más infames de la tierra, no quería que pudieran tocarla ni a ella, ni a su hijo o hija. Pero también sabía que no podía protegerla todo el tiempo, eso resultaba imposible siendo que incluso lo habían envenado a él que era vigilado continuamente. Sasuke jugaba distraídamente con los rizos de la pelirosa que, recostada sobre la cama, se relajaba ante las caricias de Sasuke por sobre su vientre.

-El mundo hablara de ti—la aduló Sasuke, sacándole una sonrisa radiante, -la mujer que convirtió al Sultan en su esclavo—se burló el Uchiha.

Levantando su cabeza de las almohadas, Sakura unión sus labios con los de Sasuke muy brevemente, dejándolo desconforme, pero como prueba infinita de que ella no amaba solamente al Sultan, sino que también al hombre, a Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que se había enamorado solo con verla retratada en una pintura, sin saber quién era, pero también maravillándose y enamorándose todavía más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Yo soy tu esclava—respondió Sakura, observándolo y afianzando todavía más las manos del Uchiha sobre su vientre. -Te daré muchos Príncipes y Sultanas—prometió la pelirosa sin apartar sus ojos de Sasuke que la observaba igual de enamorado de como ella estaba de él.

Sasuke le beso la frente al escucharla.

-Solo quiero una Sultana—respondió Sasuke, desconcertándola, -una niña igual de hermosa que tu—enfatizo el Uchiha.

-Con tus ojos—complemento Sakura, sonriendo e imaginando lo mismo que Sasuke deseaba.

Ambos se abrazaron con esa idea en la mente.

* * *

Los sirvientes y doncellas de la Sultana Mito cargaban los baúles que albergaban las pertenencias de su Sultana que se veía forzada a dejar el palacio bajo las órdenes del Sultan Sasuke.

Mito entro en los aposentos del Sultan siendo seguida por su hija Hinata que estaba más que dispuesta a acompañarla en su exilio, pero para disgusto de ambas, en cuanto entraron, se encontraron con la familia del Sultan presente en la despedida de las Sultanas. Yosuke de pie junto a su hermano mayor, Mikoto a su lado como la Madre Sultana del Imperio, Mei que era la madre del segundo heredero del Imperio, Rin que era la única Sultana legítimamente perteneciente a la nueva generación del Imperio y Sakura que llevaba en su vientre al primer Príncipe o Sultana de la nueva generación. Sasuke vestía espléndidamente de azul oscuro e índigo bordado en plata, Yosuke de celeste oscuro y seda, Mikoto de burdeo y oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, Mei de esmeralda y plata decorado con cristales verde claro, Rin de morado con encajes y bordados rosa claro, y Sakura de aguamarina y dorado con incrustaciones de diamantes. Mito, que acababa de ingresar, de rojo con encaje negro en las mangas y en el centro del corpiño y la falda, Hinata tras ella vestía de malva claro con bordados de plata y diamantes.

-Su majestad—saludó Mito con la debida reverencia sin girarse a ver a nadie que no fuera el Sultan.

-En el viejo palacio estarás tan cómoda como aquí—anuncio Sasuke inmediatamente, ansioso porque la Sultana Mito abandonara el palacio y las vidas de todos los allí presentes, -no faltara nada.

Claro que deseaba que su abuela se fuera de su vida, de una vez y para siempre, pero o pensaba ser cruel en lo absoluto. Se aseguraría de que su abuela viviera tal y como había vivido debidamente en el palacio durante todos esos años. Solo deseaba tener su bien merecida independencia para regir y gobernar sin sentir la presión que provocaba su abuela en el Imperio, sintiéndose libre de darle el total control de su madre sobre el Harem, sintiendo que no tenía que temer por la seguridad de Sakura por causa de su abuela.

Pero ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, Mito no hizo sino desmayarse en los brazos de su hija. Sasuke, todavía escéptico, e mantuvo en su lugar mientras Hinata ordenaba que trajera un medido. Su abuela no se iría, eso era lo único que sabía.

Había sido demasiado bueno como para ser verdad…

* * *

Sakura bajo la mirada al sentir que Yosuke halaba ligeramente de su falda, llamando su atención. El tierno príncipe le sonrió y Sakura no pudo sino corresponderle.

Estaban fuera de los aposentos de la Sultana Mito mientras Sasuke y la Sultana Mikoto se aseguraban del estado de salud de esta. Los miembros del Imperio formaban una fila en espera de la salida del Sultan y la Madre Sultana; Mei primero, Sakura a su lado, Yosuke casi pegado a la pelirosa y Rin junto a su hermano menor y Anko al final de la fila en compañía de Kin. Los planes habían quedado en nada de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. Sakura sentía la mirada de la Sultana Mei sobre ella, inquisitiva e interesada al mismo tiempo.

-La Sultana Mito a enfermado, por ti—habló Mei, llamando la atención de Sakura que no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa ante la idea de la hermosa Sultana que, ciertamente, estaba del lado de la Sultana Mikoto. -¿Estás feliz?

Sakura se encogió de hombros únicamente.

-No estoy feliz por su enfermedad—respondió Sakura, sinceramente. –pero debemos tener cuidado para que no se fortalezca con el tiempo—explicó Sakura haciendo que Mei sonriera, satisfecha por sus palabras, -no nos conviene tenerla cerca.

Mei sonrió, completamente de acuerdo con la joven pelirosa. Las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana Mito fueron abiertas y del interior aparecieron Sasuke y su madre, claramente disgustados por lo que sea que hubiera dicho el médico respecto a la salud de la Sultana Mito. Sakura observo preocupada a Sasuke pero este consiguió tranquilizarla con su mirada antes de retirarse, sujetando brevemente su mano.

Mikoto suspiro sonoramente luego de que su hijo se hubiera marchado, observando resignada a Sakura que parecía preocupada por ella. Pero Sakura no era la única, Mei y Rin también estaban interesadas en saber si Mito abandonaría el palacio o no, pero la expresión de Mikoto parecía decir más que suficiente respecto a lo ocurrido anteriormente y tras la revisión del médico.

-Su majestad decidió que la Sultana Mito permanezca en el palacio…hasta que se recupere—respondió Mikoto para pesar suyo y el de todos los presentes, bueno, excepto el de Yosuke que apenas y entendía lo que pasaba producto de su corta edad.

Sakura apretó los labios ligeramente y levanto la mirada hacia Mei que pronuncio un silencioso "tenías razón" para la pelirosa con su mirada, cosa que hizo sonreír ladinamente a Sakura. Claro que Mito estaba fingiendo y hasta Sasuke lo sabía, pero no podían sacarla del palacio tan fácilmente. La labor a realizar no era sencilla en lo absoluto.

Tendrían que tener más cuidado que nunca con Mito.

* * *

La noche había llegado rápidamente al palacio tras el engaño de Mito y la ausencia del Sultan quien había partido al cuartel jenízaro para pasar revista a las tropas y entrenar junto a Neji.

Por su propia elección, Sakura se encontraba cenando en el Harem, junto a Kin y el resto de las concubinas que no perdían oportunidad de preguntarle sobre la Sultana Mito, cuando partiría o como se encontraba, o sobre el actuar y la vida de los políticos, todo resultaba interesante para aquellas jóvenes que estaban desplazadas de la vida pública y/o políticas por la genealogía del Harem en el estatus Imperial. Sakura seguía teniendo la labor de elegir a más jóvenes del Harem para que fueran sus doncellas, pero no sabía a quién elegir, nadie salvo Kin le inspiraba confianza.

-Sultana.

Sakura, dándole una mordida su cena, trago y giro el rostro al igual que Kin, hacia la joven que la había nombrado. Se trataba de Kayako, una de las recién llegas, traída por la Sultana Mito, era muy bonita y se ajustaba al canon Imperial con su piel blanca, así como ojos y cabello negro.

-¿Estará con el Sultan esta noche?—preguntó Kayako, genuinamente interesada en su respuesta. Sakura sintió únicamente, no le apetecía demasiado hablar cuando su estómago le decía que comiera, solo quería terminar su cena, cambiarse de ropa e ir junto a Sasuke. -¿Y para qué estamos nosotras?—preguntó la joven abiertamente, señalándose a sí misma y a muchas de las presentes que asintieron ante su interés,

La pelirosa la observo con una expresión burlona en e rostro ante su sugerencia.

-¿Y que las detiene aquí?—preguntó Sakura, observando a Kin que sonrio ante su respuesta al igual que las que estaban cenando con ella, -¿El Sultan las llamo y yo las detuve?—se defendió Sakura.

-No la escuche, Sultana—respondió una joven rubia que estaba sentada frente a Kayako, -parece que se le olvido muy rápidamente que, de no ser por usted, estaríamos muertas—ironizo la rubia despectivamente hacia Kayako que frunció el ceño.

La Sultana sonrió agradecidamente hacia la rubia quien asintió a modo de respuesta. Sakura volvió su atención a su comida. Claro que no había tratado con la joven pero si sabía quién era, también era parte de las recién llegadas, regalo de la Sultana Mito.

Se llamaba Ino y había sido traída desde Venecia.

* * *

La pelirosa regreso a sus aposentos para cambiarse de ropa como era debido, con Kin tras de si, pero apenas entro en su habitación una extrañada sensación surgió en su abdomen que la hizo sentarse sobre la cama. Kin, que había estado a nada de comenzar a preparar un vestido y joyas para ella, se le acerco preocupada.

-Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó la pelinegra, notoriamente preocupada.

Sakura negó, incapaz de explicarse, pero sintiendo como la molestia se hacía cada vez más incómoda e intolerable. Un chillido de dolor murió entre los dientes de la pelirosa justo cuando las puertas de sus aposentos eran abiertas y la Sultana Mikoto entraba en compañía de Shizune. La mirada de Mikoto inmediatamente se concentró en Sakura, llegando a tomarse la falda para correr y sentarse rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué te duele?—preguntó Mikoto.

La pelirosa era completamente incapaz de hablar mientras sentía la molestia convertirse en un dolor persistente al interior de su vientre. El repentino jadeo de parte de Shizune asusto a Sakura que bajo la mirada encontrando algo en la falda de su vestido…una manchada de sangre. Se quedó petrificada con solo ver eso, ahora sabia el porqué del dolor. Habían puesto algo en su comida.

¡Estaban haciendo que perdiera a su hijo!

-¡Traigan un médico!, ¡Avísenle al Sultan!

La voz de Mikoto resonó en la nada pero Sakura no conseguía escucharla ni entenderla, solo lloraba silenciosamente mientras veía la pequeña mancha crecer ligeramente con los instantes que pasaban.

 _No me dejes_ , rogó Sakura entre lágrimas.

* * *

Sasuke había cruzado los pasillos tan rápidamente como le era posible en cuanto Shizune apareció en sus aposentos, diciéndole que habían atentado contra Sakura. Solo eso había necesitado oír. Sabía que la noticia había llegado más tardíamente para él ya que los médicos debían de ser conocedores de tal suceso primeramente. Pese a la alegría que significaba el Príncipe o Sultana en camino, eso no era lo más importante para Sasuke, Sakura era lo más importante para él.

Las puertas de los aposentos de Sakura la fueron abiertas inmediatamente y, en cuanto entro, su primera acción fue saber cómo estaba.

Pálida y agotada, durmiendo apaciblemente contra las almohadas, la pelirosa se encontraba ajena de la llegada del Sultan mientras la Sultana Mikoto, Kin y el medico del palacio bajaban la cabeza ante el Sultan. Llevando su mirada preocupada hacia su madre, Sasuke deseo que le dieran una respuesta inmediata respecto de lo que había pasado y de cómo se encontraba su Sultana. Mikoto se alejó de la cama y coloco al lado de su hijo que observaba sumamente preocupado a Sakura.

-El medico llego a tiempo—informó Mikoto, quitándole un peso de encima a Sasuke que suspiro más tranquilo ante su respuesta, -el bebé es fuerte, sobrevivirá—la Matriarca Uchiha sonrió ante eso. –Era poleo, lo pusieron en su comida.

Respetuosamente, el medio bajo la cabeza y se retiró al ya no ser necesario en la habitación. Kin, junto a la cama, acomodo las almohadas para que Sakura siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente, para luego proceder a retirarse a su habitación con una reverencia.

Sasuke, apartándose de su madre, se sentó junto a Sakura, contemplando su rostro, sintiéndose infinitamente culpable por lo que le había pasado. Habían usado algo sutil, peor a la vez peligroso, para arrancarla de su lado. Había estado a nada de perderla a ella y al hijo o hija de ambos que aún era demasiado pequeño como para ser consciente de todo lo que pasaba o se gestaba a su alrededor. Sintiendo a alguien a su lado, Sakura abrió los ojos, aun agotada del casi aborto que había tenido lugar hacia unos instantes, pero la presencia de Sasuke a su lado la devolvió a la calma y le permitió seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

 _No volverá a pasar_ , le prometió Sasuke mentalmente mientras le besaba la frente.

* * *

Los días comenzaban a pasar hasta volverse semanas. Los problemas ya no tenían lugar, pero la presencia de la Sultana Mito en el palacio seguía siendo un impedimento para muchos de los asuntos del estado. El Sultan había decido, finalmente, que Mito abandonara el palacio tras la boda de la Sultana Hinata, la cual no tendría lugar sino hasta dentro de unos meses. Sakura ya tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo y, según los doctores, todo progresaba maravillosamente, aun después del incidente que había tenido lugar hacía ya tiempo atrás.

Sakura había tomado una decisión respeto al viejo asunto de las "doncellas" y había elegido a Ino para tal responsabilidad. La Yamanaka, ella y Kin podían llevarse bien sin problema alguno y, voluntariamente como medida de seguridad, Ino se quedaba haciendo guardia en sus aposentos cuando Sasuke la visitaba en lugar de llamarla a su habitación. Sin duda Ino se estaba ganando su total confianza y respeto.

Ahora, y en compañía de tanto Kin como Ino, Sakura se dirigía hacia el jardín privado, Kurenai le había dicho que la Sultana Mito deseaba hablar con ella, más no entendía la razón. Era la primera vez que se verían desde el incidente ocurrido, pero nada hacía que Sakura viera con buenos ojos a la abuela del Sultan.

La pelirosa se detuvo tras la Sultana pelirroja que le daba la espalda hasta ese momento, haciendo la debida reverencia más por obligación que por voluntad, Sakura levanto su mirada hacia Kurenai, como pidiéndole que le explicara la razón de su presencia, pero la pelinegra guardo total silencio.

-Es tu padre, ¿No es así?

La repentina pregunta de parte de la Sultana Mito hizo fruncir el ceño a Sakura mientras avanzaba lentamente para acercarse a aquello que observaba la Sultana. Sakura contuvo un jadeo, al igual que Ino y Kin a sus espaldas, en cuanto vio el cadáver de su padre siendo sujetado por dos guardias del sequito de la Sultana Mito. Parpadeando para ocultar las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos, Sakura observo enfurecida a la pelirroja que no mostraba reparo alguno de lo que había ordenado hacer.

¿Cuándo había traído a su padre? Sakura no lo sabía, pero s sabía que Mito lo había hecho con ese propósito, con el propósito de torturarla, de hacerla sentir mal, vulnerable, pero no le daría el gusto. Ahora sabia quien había puesto poleo en su comida, ella lo había ordenado, todo para hacer que perdiera valor ante Sasuke, para que fuera débil, pero no se dejaría herir por nadie. No era tan débil como para permitirlo. Tenía la opción de irse y llorar, o quedarse y dejarse llevar por la ira, y ella eligió la segunda opción.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer esto?—demandó saber Sakura para sorpresa de Kurenai, Choji, Ino y Kin que no esperaban esa reacción de parte suya, Mito igualmente estaba sorprendida pero conseguía ocultar muy bien sus emociones y pensamientos. -¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a asesinar a mi padre?! El no cometió pecado alguno, él no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Los ojos de Sakura destilaban fuego e ira total ante la profecía que acababa de cumplirse, la hechicera había dicho que vería morir a quienes amaba, que los lloraría…y vaya que se estaba controlando para no hacerlo ahí, inmediatamente. Habían estado a nada de arrebatarle a su hijo, ¿Qué más faltaba?

-Ya te lo había advertido, Sakura—respondió Mito, observándola que serenidad y frialdad absoluta. –Aquellos que están en mi contra…están destinados a sufrir.

Sakura estuvo a nada de lanzarse contra Mito pero el repentino agarre de Choji y Kurenai sobre sus brazos se lo impidieron. Protesto, intentando zafarse de ambos chacales que servían a los interés de la malvada pelirroja, pero no le servía de nada, el shock emocional era demasiado para ella al grado de privarla de parte de sus habituales fuerzas. Su autocontrol evitaba que rompiera en llanto, pero dolor minaba su fuerza física.

-Nadie puede herirme—respondió Sakura sin titubeo en su voz, -yo decido si me lastima o no—justifico la pelirosa con la frente en alto. –aún menos una serpiente como tú— vio como Mito fruncía el ceño y levantaba la mano para golpearla, pero Sakura, zafando una de sus manos del agarre de Choji y Kurenai, le impidió hacerlo, -yo seré tu ruina y no viviré tranquila hasta quitarte todo lo que tienes—declaro Sakura zafándose por completo del agarre de los sirvientes de Mito. –El poder que tienes, el anillo que usas, yo seré la Madre Sultana de este Imperio y tu nombre quedara en el olvido.

Sujetándose la falda y dándole la espalda a Mito, siendo seguida por Kin e Ino, Sakura regreso al palacio con la frente en alto y el corazón oprimido. Su pasado, al igual que su padre al que había amado con todo su corazón, había muerto para siempre y jamás retornaría, no podría recordar sus días felices en su amada Isla griega, ya no podría escribirle a su familia en espera de que le contestaran.

Su pasado había muerto.

* * *

No había llorado, su orgullo y fortaleza se lo impedían, solo quería hacerlo en los brazos de quien amaba y la amaba a ella, solo querer llorar en brazos de Sasuke, sintiendo las caricias de él reconfortándola.

Había entregado su abrigo a Ino y Kin, pidiéndoles que la dejaran sola, sola con sus pensamientos y reflexiones, sola con el dolor que comenzaba a hacerse insostenible y que, en cuanto entro en los aposentos del Sultan, se convirtió en silenciosas lagrimas que rebelaban por sus mejillas y diminutos sollozos que escapaban de sus labios. Sasuke se encontraba en la terraza, veía la espalda de él mientras se encontraba sentado en el diván, pero el dolor ya era demasiado y lloraba con libertad.

Tenía el corazón destrozado en dos mitades, su pasado feliz y su presente tormentoso. Había estado a punto de perder a Sasuke y a su hijo, acababa de perder a su padre. El mundo entero estaba en su contra. ¿Qué más tenía que esperar?, ¿Cuánto más doloroso era lo que tendría que enfrentar en el futuro?

Sasuke giro su rostro, encontrándose con Sakura que se acercaba lentamente a él, con el rostro inundado de lágrimas. El Uchiha, levantándose del diván, la sujeto de los hombros y la sentó cuidadosamente, preocupado por ella y la reacción que tenía.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?—ella siguió llorando, aun sin contestarle.

La sintió aferrarse desesperadamente de su pecho, llorando desconsolada como jamás la había escuchado. Algo la había afectado demasiado, más aun que el casi aborto que había provocado hacía semanas atrás. Lentamente, la pelirosa levanto la cabeza de su hecho y lo observo con una mirada llena de tristeza que el Uchiha jamás había visto, ni siquiera en su llegada al palacio.

-Se quien intentó matar a nuestro hijo—rebeló Sakura, ligeramente más tranquila y por fin capaz de hablar, -la misma persona que asesino a mi padre—la expresión de Sasuke era de sorpresa total ante las palabras de ella, ante el dolor que reflejaban los hermosos orbes esmeralda de ella.—La Sultana Mito.

El Uchiha no supo cómo responder a lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo, ¿Cómo es que habían asesinado al padre de ella si estaba en la Isla Tinos? Claro, ¿Resultaría difícil para Mito traerlo si ya había traído a Sakura hacía ya tres meses? En absoluto. Mito era la amenaza a enfrentar, Mito era el peligro. Mito era la única culpable de todo lo que pasaba en el palacio y erala enemiga de ambos. Sakura se sujetó desesperadamente de sus hombros, aun llorando por la pérdida que haba tenido que afrontar, demasiado herida como para permanecer tranquila.

Sasuke la acaricio acompasadamente la espalda, depositando un beso sobre su frente y preguntándose, ¿Por qué ella? Habiendo tantas personas importantes para él, ¿Por qué Sakura?

-Sasuke, sácala del palacio, por favor—rogó Sakura entre lágrimas antes de abrazarse nuevamente de Sasuke.

Suspirando sonoramente, sintiéndose impotente pese a tener más poder que cualquier hombre en el mundo, Sasuke estaba más determinado que nunca a sacar a su abuela del palacio. No podía matarla pero si exiliarla. Tampoco haría lo que había planeado anteriormente, Fugaku no se casaría con Hinata, lo nombraría Pasha cuanto antes, no tenía por qué seguir las malditas leyes. Menma Uzumaki sería ejecutado, Naruto sería nombrado Khan de Crimea, él no era una amenaza, casaría a Hinata con le y la alejaría de su Imperio y lo que él quería proteger.

-Se irá mañana—aseguró Sasuke, besándole un lado del cuello, abrazándola protectoramente contra su cuerpo, -lo juró

* * *

 **PD:** :3 la historia avanza rápido y lo hago por ustedes que siguen la historia, intento ser rápida, lo prometo pero no es taaaaaaan facil :3 de todas formas, como siempre, prometo hacer prontamente el nuevo capitulo :3 gracias y hasta luego. Tengo en mente hacer otra historia protagonizada por Sakura, Sasuke y Karin, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Quieren que la haga?


	18. Chapter 17

**-** Como siempre, la historia es de mi autoria pero esta ligeramente basada en la historia de "Kösem Sultan" retratada en la serie de Timur Savci "Kösem La Sultana". Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero su distribución ha sido empleada por mi para la dramatización de la historia

* * *

Capitulo 17

Días de sol, lluvia y nieve habían tenido lugar, haciendo que los meses pasaran muy rápidamente.

Sasuke había cumplido con su promesa al pie de la letra, Mito, contra sus propios deseos, había abandonado el Palacio y ahora se encontraba en el Palacio de Lágrimas, lejos de la vista de todos pero aun con un poder político considerable, más eso ya no preocupaba al Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki había sido indultado tras la ejecución de su hermano, ahora no solo era el líder de la familia Uzumaki sin también el Khan de Crimea, uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo y esperaba el momento de casarse con la Sultana Hinata, con el permiso del Sultan. Fugaku era el nuevo Gran Visir del Consejo Real y, claramente, la mano derecha de Sasuke y el mejor aliado de Mikoto.

El Imperio corría con tiempos de paz absoluta.

Sakura estaba en las últimas semanas de su embarazo, sin necesidad de tomar reposo ese a lo avanzado de su estado y las continuas pataditas del bebé que solían repetirse muy seguidamente a lo largo del día, como si quisiera marcar presencia. Sasuke, pese a que ya no pudieran tener intimidad, pasaba todas las noches a su lado, velando su sueño, satisfecho con solo verla dormir tranquila. Pero Sakura comenzaba a tener miedo, estaba claro que en algún momento una mujer podría intentar ocupar su lugar en la cama del Uchiha, y eso la preocupaba. Amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón, pero seguía sin considerarse la mujer más hermosa del mundo y mucho menos cuando su embarazo la hacía distar bastante de su figura original.

Era celosa, claro que lo admitía pero, siendo la primera y única mujer del Sultan del mundo, ¿Quién no lo seria?

Había una joven en el Harem que llevaba despertando su desconfianza desde hacía ya unas semanas, se llamaba Karin y en cada momento posible intentaba llamar la atención de Sasuke. Ino insistía en que ella no debería de preocuparse por esas cosas, pero Sakura no podía evitarlo, solo la consolaban los cuarenta días que debería esperar, luego del parto, para volver a estar en la cama de Sasuke y asegurar el lugar que tenía en la mente y el corazón del Uchiha.

Por otro lado, y como siempre, la Sultana Mikoto estaba a su lado, vigilándola y augurándose de que todos sus deseos fueran cumplidos. Era la madre y apoyo femenino que necesitaba en esa clase de momentos, en complemento con la Sultana Mei que igualmente siempre estaba cerca. La pequeña Sultana Rin era una clara excepción, Sakura sabía que no era del agrado de la niña, pero tampoco intentaba hacer algo para caerle mal, solo la trataba con respeto, como debía. Además, ella misma había recomendado un sustituto para vigilante de los aposento del Sultan ante el nuevo cargo que ostentaba Fugaku Pasha, Dan Kato, el líder del ejercito ahora era el guardia del pabellón real y uno de sus más fieles aliados, que apoyaba su actuar y su continuo proseguir respecto a las reglas que señalaba el Imperio.

Pero había una idea en la mente de Sakura hacía ya un tiempo; la verdad, necesitaba exponer la verdad a los que le eran leales a Mito y que aún permanecían en el palacio, el mejor caso de eso era Kurenai. Hacía ya un tiempo había descubierto que la encargada del Harem había sido una de las favoritas del anterior Sultan, incluso había conseguido embarazarse, pero Mito había logrado que perdiera al bebé y se volviera estéril, perdiendo su lugar de favorita y quedando rezagada en los escalafones sociales. Kurenai no sabía quién lo había hecho, pero Sakura pretendía hacerle ver las cosas de la forma que más considerara conveniente, mediante un ataque claro, pero no como lo que practicaba la depreciable y exiliada Sultana pelirroja, Jugo estaba listo para el plan, al igual que Ino y Kin.

Sakura recorría los pasillos hacia las celdas en compañía de Ino y Kin, esplendida mente vestida en galas esmeralda bordadas en oro, holgada bajo el pecho para marca su vientre y con una hermosa corona de oro y esmeralda sobre su cabeza a juego con un par de pendientes, y el collar de los Uchiha alrededor del cuello. Había ordenado que encerraran a Kurenai, necesitaba dejarla aislada para que pudiera reflexionar una vez que ella le dijera la verdad, pero todo…paso a paso. La pelirosa observo a Kurenai través de los barrotes.

-Advertí que me desharía de todos ustedes—respondió Sakura ante la sorprendida mirada de la pelinegra, -yo no necesito de pruebas para deshacerme de quien me plazca—prosiguió Sakura, sonriendo ladinamente al igual que Ino y Kin detrás de ella. Dos hombres completamente vestido de negro, con la mitad del rostro cubierto, entraron y e detuvieron frente a Sakura que recibió la aterrorizada mirada de Kurenai, -grita para que Mito venga a salvarte, porque los verdugos ya están aquí.

Ante la mirada de los verdugos, de las doncellas de la Sultana y de la propia Sakura, Kurenai se arrodillo en el suelo y bajo la cabeza ante Sakura que permanecía serena y fría, sin mostrar sus sentimientos. Tenía que ser firme o nadie vería que ya no era la muchacha griega que había sido traída al palacio, ahora era un Sultana y era capaz de todo con tal de demostrarlo.

-Sultana, por favor—rogó Kurenai, levantando la mirada hacia Sakura, -piedad, por favor…

-¿Acaso alguien, que no fuera el Sultan, la tuvo conmigo?—contraataco Sakura sin dejarla terminar, -¿Acaso Mito la tuvo conmigo?

Jugo, de pie a su lado, permanecía imperturbable como una roca mientras Sakura, con su mirada, les ordenaba a los verdugos proceder inmediatamente. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, los gritos se escucharon inmediatamente. Claro que Sakura no había ordenado su muerte, solo que le dieran un susto.

Por ahora eso sería suficiente.

* * *

En su regreso hacia sus aposentos, Sakura no pudo evitar encontrarse con la Sultana Mei y el príncipe Yosuke en su camino, a quienes reverencio debidamente y quienes le devolvieron el saludo, más que nada el joven príncipe de casi seis años que, inmediatamente, se acercó a tocar su vientre. El pequeño príncipe estaba realmente ansioso y feliz con la idea de ser tío, le apasionaba ver a otro niño en el palacio y así jugar con él, y a Sakura le divertía la idea de que el tío de su futuro hijo o hija no fuera sino unos pocos años mayor.

-¿Cuándo nacerá mi sobrino?—preguntó ansiosamente el príncipe.

Sakura no pudo evitar revolverle ligeramente el cabello ante su preguntaba, ese pequeño príncipe estaba igual o casi tan ansioso como Sasuke por el pronto nacimiento del bebé, y eso que estaba excluyendo a la Sultana Mikoto que había puesto a una partera a su servicio en caso de que el parto se adelantara o surgiera en algún momento de la noche.

-Pronto, príncipe—respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Mei, en los meses posteriores a la recuperación de Sasuke y Yosuke de la viruela, además de la partida de Mito, había aprendida a apreciar mucho a Sakura, a verla como una verdadera aliada y al bebé en camino como una bendición. Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a permitir que Yosuke fuera Sultan si Sasuke moría y ella no era capaz de ser regente, permitiendo así que sus hijos reinaran tras el joven príncipe. Ya sea que fuera Príncipe o Sultana, Mei de todos modos estaría del lado de Sakura.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia?—aludió Mei al sexo del bebé.

La pelirosa negó con una sonrisa.

-Pero su majestad quiere una Sultana…y los Pashas un Príncipe—respondió Sakura que no conseguía entender cómo conseguirían satisfacerse todos si solo había un sexo posible para el bebé.

-A mí no me importa si es niño o niña, igual jugare con el—respondió Yosuke con una sonrisa.

Si era varón, todos os políticos estarían seguros de que el Sultan tenía un legado seguro y firme, pero de no ser así, Sasuke estaría feliz por tener una hija. Sakura solo quería que naciera sano y fuera feliz, no le importaba mucho si era un Príncipe o una Sultana en realidad.

-Anko, lleva al príncipe a sus aposentos—indicó Mei a Yosuke, quien la observo con un tierno puchero.

Reverenciando a al tierno príncipe, Sakura se retiró en compañía de la Sultana Mei que, al parecer, tenía algo que contarle. Sakura seguía pensando cómo hacer que Kurenai se pusiera de su lado, tenía que aislar a Mito terminantemente, las cosas debían de volcarse a su favor, al de Sasuke y al del hijo o hija en camino.

Tenían que hacerlo.

* * *

-Estas así por esa mujer, ¿no?—pregunto Mei una vez que ambas se hubiera encontrados en los aposentos de la pelirosa, hablando con tranquilidad y comiendo un pequeño bocadillo, -Karin es bonita…pero no se compara contigo.

Sakura bajo la mirada únicamente.

-En mi condición no puedo dar la batalla- respondió Sakura con una de sus manos posadas sobre su vientre, -no puedo estar en la cama del Sultan.

Mei sonrió compasivamente ante la respuesta de la pelirosa. Ella misma, en sus primeros días del palacio, había padecido lo mismo. Cuando se había encontrado embarazada de su difunto hijo Itachi había tenido que recurrir a la seducción sutil, había tenido que romper con el protocolo y aun ser la amante del Sultan cuando se había encontrado embarazada para asegurar su lugar y eso le había permitido ganar el lugar especial dentro del corazón del Sultan, haciendo que este nunca viera a ninguna mujer como la miraba a ella.

-Se sutil—indicó Mei ante la confundida mirada de Sakura, cosa que la hizo sonreír, -el que este embarazada, no quiere decir que no puedas ser su amante. Estoy segura de que has sentido que él te desea de todas formas.

Lo cierto es que Mei tenía razón, el interés de Sasuke sobre ella seguía siendo el mismo. Había notado que, siendo tremendamente sutil, el Uchiha no podía evitar acercársele más de lo debido, casi esperando que ella diera su consentimiento. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?, ¿Cómo e que no le había correspondido? Tendría que hacerlo.

Confiaba en Mei, aunque no del todo, pero lo hacía. Después de todo…ella había sido quien le había rebelado que quien había atentado contra Kurenai en el pasado había sido Mito. Era un favor a cambio de otro, ya vería como pagarle a la Sultana con respecto a la ayuda que le estaba brindado.

A su debido tiempo.

* * *

Con la espalda recostada sobre el colchón y las almohadas, Sasuke acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Sakura, tumbada sobre su pecho y respirando acompasadamente mientras la inconfundible luz de la luna se filtraba por una de las ventanas, iluminando los rostro de ambos.

Abrazada del pecho del Uchiha, Sakura disimulaba su sonrisa tanto como le era posible. Había seguido el consejo de Mei y había obtenido la respuesta esperada, Sasuke seguía deseando como la única mujer a la que amaba y veneraba en su vida, nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual.

Todo era tremendamente perfecto.

* * *

El momento cúspide para el Imperio había llegado, la boda de la Sultana Hinata y el Khan de Crimea, Naruto Uzumaki, un momento que el pueblo llegaba esperando en pro de una alianza política de gran importancia, y por el dinero que los soldados repartían entre la gente con motivo de la festividad. Una boda real era un momento que todos disfrutaban de celebrar.

Un nuevo Pasha, anteriormente en el exilio, acababa de volver al palacio por órdenes del Sultan, se trataba de Maito Gai Pasha, un político de renombre y declarado enemigo de la Sultana Mito, muy partidario de las ideas de la joven Sultana Sakura y aliado devoto de la Sultana Mikoto. El apacible político ya le había declarado lealtad a Sakura y eso era más que suficiente como para confiar en él y usar sus contactos al antojo que le Imperio considerara conveniente.

Los aposentos de la Madre Sultana ahora pertenecían terminante a Mikoto quien estaba llevando a cabo la celebración de la boda, espléndidamente vestida con galas turquesa grisáceo de escote en V, con hombreras sutiles y mangas abiertas, con una chaqueta oscura bordada en plata y su cabello, sujeto en un moño para exponer su cuello, exponía una hermosa corona de oro, turquesa y diamantes a juego con un par de pendientes.

Hinata, sentada a su lado y con su largo cabello plagado de rizos cayendo como una marea sobre sus hombros, vestida una esplendidas galas de seda blanca bordadas completamente en hilo cobrizo, oro y diamantes que relucían con el movimiento, emulando flores entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha, a juego con un enorme y elegante tocado de oro engarzado con diamantes y cristales dorados y blancos, y sujeto del tocado se hallaba un velo de sed que ocultaba parte de su cabello.

Mei, sentada junto a Mikoto, vestía galas azul oscuro de mangas holgadas, y sobre el vestido una gruesa chaqueta a juego bordada en diamantes, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo tras su espalda y adornado por una corona en forma de broche que finalizaba en un zafiro en forma de lagrima en su frente, a juego con unos largos pendientes de oro, diamantes y cristales azules. Sakura, al lado de Mei, vestida de purpura claro bordado en oro con diamantes engarzados, usando un vestido de escote corazón con tres botones de oro en el corpiño y cuya falda exponía su vientre, mangas holgadas y una hermosa corona de oro y amatistas adornando su largo cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, plagado de rizos.

Las cuatro poderosas mujeres observaban danzar a las jóvenes del Harem, en espera de que la celebración llegara a su fin por motivos personales y muy distintos, Mei por retirarse para estar junto a su hijo, Mikoto porque la celebración sencillamente no le interesaba, Hinata por sus deseos de volver a ver a Naruto tras tanto tiempo, y Sakura que solo quería estar junto a Sasuke, no había podido verlo en todo el día y ahora, siendo de noche, solo deseaba abrazarlo y pasar la noche a su lado.

La pelirosa, aparentando tranquilidad, no dejaba de observar con desconfianza a Karin que se encontraba entre las jóvenes del Harem allí presentes, y viceversa ya que la pelirroja parecía sentir ira y envidia de ella, bueno, ¿Quién no lo haría? Aun así Sakura no se sentiría tranquila hasta que esa mujer desapareciera de su vida, y si no lo conseguía sola…recurriría a la ayuda de la Sultana Mikoto que, como siempre, estaba de su lado. Lucharía contra todos si era necesario. El amor de Sasuke era lo único bueno que le quedaba en el mundo, lo único que le quedaba a decir verdad, y no renunciaría a ello por nada, ni por nadie.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

Casi en el acto, las bailarinas detuvieron su acción y todas las allí presentes se pusieron de pie, bajando la cabeza ante la llega del Sultan, el claro anuncio de que la boda había sido celebrada en su totalidad y de que ahora Hinata debía de marcharse del Palacio en compañía del Khan de Crimea hacia su nueva vida, lejos del Imperio. De sola sayo, Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el Uchiha que el guiño el ojo ante su acción, haciéndola sonreír indiscutiblemente.

El Uchiha se encontró delante de su tía a quien, cálida y familiarmente, sujeto de las manos. No tenía ninguna enemistad con ella, pero sabía que Hinata podía volverse su enemiga sino tenia demasiado cuidado, por ello había terminado aceptando el casarla con Naruto, porque así podría aislarla de Mito y quitarle a unas de sus mayores aliadas…eso y porque a Mito le desagradaba tal unión.

-Kami mediante, tras una vida feliz—presagio Sasuke a su tía que sonrió por sus palabras, -eso es lo que yo deseo—aseguró el Uchiha con completa sinceridad.

-Kami mediante, su majestad—respondió Hinata, acorde con el protocolo, -y gracias—murmuro esto último solo para su sobrino.

* * *

La boda había sido esplendida aún más de lo que Hinata pudiera haber imaginado jamás en su vida. Todo había sido perfecto, Sasuke había roto con las leyes y había concedido su deseo de casarse con él, ahora, Khan de Crimea, que la esperaba en el carruaje que estaba en la entrada del palacio.

La hermosa Sultana cruzaba el Harem seguida de sus doncellas que, tras su paso, regaban el piso con monedas de oro como ofrenda para su futuro y las concubinas que estaban allí presentes. Hinata jamás recordaba haber sido tan feliz, haber tenido tantas esperanzas sobre el futuro, tan buenos deseos para aquellos que la rodeaban, incluso para sus peores enemigos como lo eran Mikoto, Mei y hasta Sakura a quién había enjuiciado innecesariamente siendo que esta había logrado que el Sultana cambiase los planes de la boda. Ella no era una mala persona después de todo.

¿Se podría acaso estar más agradecida con su destino? Pues Hinata si lo estaba y mucho, estaría eternamente agradecida con Sasuke por la decisión que había tomado para que ella y Naruto pudieran ser felices.

Porque serian felices.

* * *

Bajo las antiguas ordenes, dejadas por la Sultana Mito, ya exiliada en el Palacio de Lágrimas, las jóvenes más leales a la exiliada Sultana estaban arreglando a Karin para que fuera enviada a los aposentos del Sultan para así, Kami mediante, desplazar a Sakura de su posición como Sultan aun antes de que diera a luz al hijo o hija del Sultan.

Arreglando divinamente, impregnándole suaves esencias de perfume, vistiéndola con galas púrpuras y adornando su cabello con joyas y oro, la pelirroja se dejaba hacer, ya creyendo que era una verdadera Sultana por todo lo que hacían por ella, el poder era adictivo y Karin estaba dispuesta a pelear por mantenerlo y derrocar a Sakura. No estaba en lo más mínimo de acuerdo co que ella fuera la primera de las Sultanas, la madre del primogénito del Sultan del mundo.

Elianur, la sirvienta de la Sultana Mito en el palacio, observo más que complacida a la joven que se observaba con un espejo de mano, arreglando o retocando todo cuanto creyera conveniente para verse perfecta ante el Sultan. La joven era arrogante, orgullosa, vanidosa y muy segura de sí misma, la contrincante ideal para una Sultana joven como Sakura, inocente, inexperta y embarazada.

-Felicitaciones, señorita—elogio Elianur a Karin quien levanto la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Entregándole el espejo a una de las jóvenes que la había arreglado, Karin no desvaneció su arrogancia en ningún momento. Ciertamente muchos no creían que tuviera éxito pero claro que lo tendría, aplastaría los sueños e ilusiones de la pelirosa y haría que jamás hubiera deseado atreverse a creerse superior a las demás. La vería caer sin ni siquiera haber llegado a la cima.

Karin deseaba ser la ruina de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el Harem, en compañía de Ino, Kin y las demás jóvenes que disfrutaban felizmente del ambiente festivo que tenía el palacio en la gloriosa noche de la boda entre la Sultana del Imperio y el Khan de Crimea. La pelirosa se encontraba riendo en compañía e sus doncellas y escuchando la melodía que tocaban algunas de las jóvenes que, todavía, eran incapaces de dejar ir el aire alegre de la noche.

La pelirosa tenía planes de pasar la noche con el Sultan, pero todavía no, quería que las cosas se calmaran un poco antes de retirarse a sus aposentos para arreglarse con ayuda de Ino y Kin que estaban riendo junto a ella como las demás jóvenes allí presentes. Karin no estaba presente y eso hacía que Sakura estuviera aún más feliz, sin reparar en el porqué de su ausencia.

Shikamaru entro sorpresivamente al Harem, pero su llegada no provoco nada en las jóvenes que siguieron igual de animosas. La pelirosa levanto la vista hacia el Nara que parecía preocupado llamando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?—preguntó Sakura, confundida ante su llegada.

El Nara parecía inusualmente intranquilo y hasta nervioso de hablar, pero el carácter de la joven le provocaba el hablar de todas formas. No era sabio enfrentarse ante una Sultana, mucho menos a la pelirosa.

-Están preparando a Karin Hatun…para ver a su majestad—informo el Nara.

En cuanto escucho a Shikamaru diciendo esas palabras, Sakura, con ayuda de Kin e Ino se levantó para salir de allí, pero solo habiendo dado un peso un punzada envió olas de dolor a su vientre, impidiéndole avanzar y haciendo que, con ayuda de sus dos doncellas, tuvieran que recostarse sobre uno de los divanes. Ino levanto la mirada hacia Shikamaru que parecía petrificado ante la escena. La rubia, con un gesto conciliador, soltó a Sakura y corrió para enfrentar a Shikamaru.

-Si no hacemos algo, el príncipe nacerá aquí.

Shikamaru despertó en el acto de su ensueño y se acercó rápidamente a la pelirosa, con el debido respeto, la cargo entre sus brazos para salir del Harem siendo seguido por todas las jóvenes.

El Príncipe o Sultana estaba a punto de nacer.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba solo en sus aposentos, esperando como siempre que Sakura llegara para darle alegría y razón a su noche. Faltaban solo unos días para la fecha del parto y Sasuke quería pasar tanto tiempo como l fuera posible junto a su ángel antes de que las labores furtivas los separaran…así como los asuntos de estado. No quería, deseaba ni sentía nada por otra mujer que no fuese ella, nadie era como ella, Sakura era su todo, su razón de sr feliz, su motivo para despertar y respirar, la razón de su existir, ella y el hijo o hija en camino. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron repentinamente haciendo a Sasuke girarse hacia ellas, sorprendido ante la inesperada y repentina entrada de Dan Kato que parecía ligeramente alarmado.

-Su majestad—reverencio el jenízaro al Sultan que no parecía molesto por la falla del protocolo, sino alarmado, -la Sultana Sakura está a punto de dar a luz.

En el exterior de los aposentos del Sultan, Karin y el sequito que la acompañaban se detuvieron para anunciar que habían llegado, pero la sorpresiva aparición del Sultan los hizo bajar la cabeza y reverenciarlo. Sasuke, sin reparar en nadie de los allí presentes, avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos hacia los aposentos de Sakura donde ella debía de encontrarse ahora.

Tenía que llegar y rápido.

Karin, levantando la vista, observo la partida del Sultan y observo sumamente enfadada a la señorita Elianur que no pudo hacer nada, salvo encogerse de hombros ante la mirada de la pelirroja, no tenía ni la más remota idea de porque el Sultan había salido así de sus aposentos a esa hora.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Recostada sobre la cama, con el vestido levantado hasta la altura de los muslos y pujando tan fuertemente como se lo permitía el dolor de las contracciones, Sakura era silenciada a medias por Ino que le cubría los labios cada vez que gritaba.

La pelirosa se sujeta fuertemente de una de las manos de Kin que estaba a su derecha y con la otra de las sabanas bajo su cuerpo mientras una de las parteras presionaba ligeramente su vientre para apurar las labores de parto, pero lo que alarmaba a Sakura era que no sentía movimiento ni avance alguno, el bebé parecía estar determinado a quedarse dentro de su cuerpo pese al dolor que la reiteradas contracciones le provocaban a ella. Ino le descubrió la boca ligeramente para secarle el sudor de la frente, ocasión que Sakura pudo aprovechar para gritar como se lo rogaban sus pulmones.

Las parteras se observaban preocupadas y Sakura no conseguía entender la razón. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué su bebé no daba señal alguna por desear abandonar su vientre?, ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo?

Ino volvió a cubrirle la boca y Sakura se desquito apretando fuertemente las sabanas contra sus manos mientras pujaba. El dolor era mil veces más insoportable de lo que le habían dicho, el triple de insoportable de lo que ella pudiera haberlo imaginado siquiera, era tanto que Sakura se sentía incapaz de aguantarlos. Una pregunta, de manera repentina, llego a su mente.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

* * *

Sasuke se paseaba fuera de los aposentos de Sakura como león enjaulado ante la atenta mirada de su madre quien intercalaba su atención de él hacia los gritos que de vez en vez abandonaban la habitación.

El Uchiha se sentía furioso con el maldito protocolo y rol machista del Imperio que le impedían estar junto a Sakura, siendo únicamente testigo oyente de los gritos de dolor de ella que abandonaban la habitación, hundiendo el puñal de la culpa en su corazón y temiendo perderla. Que una mujer diera a luz jamás era una experiencia segura, siempre se corría el riesgo de que se muriera tras el alumbramiento o que el bebé no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a la edad adulta, y eso no tenía nada que ver con la vida terrena, se trataba de la voluntad de Kami.

Sasuke tenía miedo de perder a Sakura y los gritos de ella no hacían sino hacerlo sentir todavía más nervioso respecto del futuro. Todas las jóvenes del Harem, menos Karin, se encontraban allí presentes, a la espera de que el Príncipe o Sultana naciera y pronto. Shikamaru también estaba allí, nervioso tras haber ayudado a la Sultana pelirosa a llegar a sus aposentos y luego de haber llamado a las parteras, sintiendo un grado de responsabilidad. El Uchiha, bajando la mirada y respirando pesadamente, se sujetaba los costados de la chaqueta mientras caminaba, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas en un vano intento por apaciguar sus miedos y nervios.

Mikoto, preocupada por su hijo, lo sujeto del brazo y lo hizo detenerse, sujetando una de las manos de él entre las suyas como medio de consuelo y relajación para él, pero Sasuke no conseguía tranquilizarse.

El silencio reino por un breve segundo, haciendo que todos contuvieran el aliento antes de que la paz fuera rota por el inconfundible llanto de un recién nacido que les devolvió el alma al cuerpo a todos.

Sasuke abrió las puertas por su cuenta y entro inmediatamente.

* * *

Apenas y recuperada, Sakura pidió que le entregaran a su bebé, aun bañado en sangre, a quien envolvió en una toalla y limpio por su cuenta, sin importarle ensuciar su vestido, ya ligeramente húmedo por el sudor.

Besándole la frente, en la cima de sus difusos cabellos castaños, casi negros, Sakura limpio a su hijo, apegándolo contra su pecho ante la enternecida mirada de las parteras. Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente y Sasuke entro inmediatamente. El Uchiha, tragando saliva sonoramente, observo más tranquilo a Sakura al verla despierta, siendo seguido por su madre que sonrió ante la escena. Aun dubitativo, el Uchiha avanzo lentamente hacia la cama justo cuando Sakura levanto la mirada y, con una sonrisa, le pidió que se sentara a su lado, acción que el Uchiha realizo inmediatamente, abrazándola ligeramente al envolver uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella.

-Es un varón, majestad—anunció la partera en cuanto el Sultan levanto la mirada hacia ella.

Mikoto, al pie de la cama, observo al bebé con total orgullo encontrando inmediatamente los rasgos del Uchiha y la pelirosa en el rostro del bebé en brazos de la pelirosa. Las puertas de los aposentos de la pelirosa seguían abiertos haciendo que las jóvenes pudieran entrar y observar al bebé en brazos de la pelirosa. Mei llego en compañía de su hija Rin que observaba con desconfianza a la pelirosa ante la crítica mirada de su madre sobre ella.

-Baru Uchiha—declaró Sasuke recordando que a Sakura no le había desagradado el nombre cuando lo habían sugerido anteriormente.

Sakura asintió, bajando la mirada hacia el bebé en sus brazos que había comenzado a quedarse dormido. La pelirosa sonrió en cuanto sintió a Sasuke besarle la frente, levantando su mirada hacia él. La primera de sus promesas al Imperio había sido cumplida, el Sultan tenía a su heredero, al primero de todos los hijos que ella estaba dispuesta a darle.

 _Baru Uchiha, el primogénito del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura_

* * *

El ensordecedor sonido de fuegos artificiales irrumpió en la noche y de las trecientas salvas de cañón en honor al nacimiento del primogénito el Imperio, el primer hijo del nuevo Sultan, el primero de todos sus herederos, nacido de la joven Sultana había detenido la rebelión, que había superado lo imposible. El oro se distribuyó entre las concubinas y el pueblo que celebraba efusivamente la llegada del heredero del Imperio, el hijo del Sultan.

El sol salió en el horizonte, atestiguando un nuevo día para el Imperio, un día glorioso tras el nacimiento del príncipe. La Sultana Mito se tragó u ira y escucho las celebraciones que se realizaban en la capital, Sakura había obtenido su segunda gran victoria, su firme posición como Sultana dentro del Imperio tras haberla exiliado. Subestimar a la joven pelirosa era un error. Ella era demasiado peligrosa como para esperar que alguien consiguiera superarla.

Dentro del Palacio se distribuían dulces entre las jóvenes, el ambiente seguía siendo festivo, las parteras habían sido recompensadas, y el Sultan y su Sultana se encontraban juntos con el primero de todos sus hijos en brazos.

Disfrutando de su felicidad.

* * *

 _-Durante años has servido a tu propio verdugo, esa es la verdad_

Kurenai, encerrada en sus aposentos, repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Sakura una vez que la pelirosa la hubo sacado de la celda, incapaz de creer que las cosas fueran como la pelirosa había dicho, pero sabiendo de todo corazón que las cosas eran así.

Había sido muy arrogante en su adolescencia, muy ignorante, y Mito se había aprovechado de eso luego de haberla vuelto estéril y tras haberla hecho perder a su hijo, haciéndole creer que Mei había sido responsable, para luego ponerla a su servicio y utilizarla a su antojo cuantas veces le hubiera placido hacerlo. Pero aun no era tarde, estaba en el palacio, podía arreglar las cosas, Sakura se lo había ofrecido, un comienzo nuevo a su lado.

Un futuro nuevo.

Había escuchado las trecientas salvas de cañón, los fuegos artificiales, el ajetreo que reinaba en el palacio…Sakura lo había conseguido, había alumbrado a un príncipe, el primero de su generación, ahora era una Sultana, la Sultana más poderosa de la historia puesto que, contraria a sus predecesoras, contaba con el total y absoluto amor del Sultan del mundo que no veía ni deseaba a otra mujer que no fuese ella. Kurenai quería empezar de nuevo con una mujer que tuviera corazón, que fuera leal, que fuera noble y que no pensara en usar a todos como si fueran piezas de ajedrez.

Sakura era distinta, desde el principio lo había demostrado, y ahora Kurenai se daba cuenta de ello y lamentaba no haberlo hecho antes. Levantándose de su cama, Kurenai avanzo hacia la puerta y, tras abrirla, observo el nuevo día a su paso antes de cerrar la puerta, avanzando hacia un nuevo día, un nuevo futuro.

Un nuevo inicio.

* * *

Hermosa como siempre, esa era la palabra más correcta con la cual definir a la encantadora Madre Sultana del Palacio, Mikoto Uchiha.

Una belleza de 33 años que se conservaba tremendamente bien. De largos cabellos ondulados de un oscuro y profundo color azabache que siempre mantenía en un sencillo tocado que la hacía lucir más seria. Tras su cabello un largo velo azul oscuro a juego con las joyas de la corona de oro y zafiros que reposaba sobre su cabeza. Alrededor de su cuello un collar de oro en forma de cadeneta redonda de la cual colgaban pequeños sarcillos en forma de lagrima a lo largo de su cuello. A juego con sus ojos, el velo y las joyas de la corona en su cabeza el vestido era de un azul oscuro y profundo, de escote en V. Al inicio del escote había tres botones que parecían diamantes y que resplandecían con la luz. Sobre el vestido un manto de tipo chaqueta, transparente, pero con un bordado de oro que hacía ver a la tela dividida en dos secciones, una externa y otra interna. Las mangas sin encaje de color azul oscuro se ajustaban hasta los hombros a partir de donde eran lisas y cortadas en la zona frontal.

La madre del Sultan cargaba en brazos a su nieto, el Príncipe Baru Uchiha, observando a las jóvenes del Harem desde lo alto del balcón de sus aposentos. Tras ella se encontraba Shizune, sonriendo feliz ante el nacimiento del primogénito del Sultan.

Junto a Mikoto se encontraba Sakura, espléndidamente hermosa y recuperada del parto. Un hermoso vestido celeste italiano, un tanto más oscuro, cubría su figura. Se trataba de dos vestidos; el inferior era de corte corazón en el escote con una franje de tela bajo el busto realzándolo o marcándolo, no tenía más bordado que uno a dos o tres centímetros del inicio del escote que imitaba la misma forma. Tenía unas elegantes mangas ajustadas a la altura de las muñecas, el vestido superior era de tipo chaqueta de los hombros al suelo sin mangas, pero que sobre si tenía un bordado dorado sobre toda la tela que se centraba sobre todo en los extremos y en la tela que lo anudaba invisiblemente en la cintura de ella en un diseño de flores que tenía en el centro unos pequeños diamantes, el patrón se dividía dos veces en la franja de tela cubriendo y marcando totalmente las caderas, y repitiéndose al final en la cola del vestido que no debía de ser de más de quince o veinte centímetros. Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto a excepción de dos mechones que formaban una especie de trenza mariposa para realzar una hermosa corona de oro y turquesas engarzadas con diamante a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de lagrima que combinaba a la perfección con el collar alrededor de su cuello, el obsequio de Sasuke. La corona sobre su cabeza sostenía un largo velo celeste claro cruzado sobre su pecho. Sus largos cabellos rosados caían elegantemente por su espalda hasta llegarle a las caderas.

-Que todo el mundo se entere de que hay un nuevo Príncipe para el Imperio ahora—anuncio Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su nieto que reía en sus brazos. –Su alteza el Príncipe Baru Uchiha.

La pelirosa observaba con total orgullo a su hijo que era presentado a los sirvientes del palacio en brazos de Mikoto. Tras Sakura, e igualmente felices, se hallaban Ino y Kin, vestidas elegantemente para la ocasión. La repentina llegada de Kurenai a su espalda sorprendió a Sakura que giro su rostro para observarla. Al parecer la pelinegra por fin había tomado una decisión respecto de lo que ahora deseaba hacer ya que sabía la verdad de quien había orquestado su caída en el pasado.

-Quieres acabar con la Sultana Mito, ¿verdad?—preguntó Kurenai en un susurro, solamente para la pelirosa y las doncellas de esta. Sakura arqueo una ceja ante su pregunta, claro que quería deshacerse de ella, -entonces permíteme servirte—declaró la pelinegra, bajando la mirada.

Sakura sonrió ante el deseo de Kurenai, acción ante la cual asintió haciendo suspirar con tranquilidad a la pelinegra que bajo la cabeza en una reverencia ante su Sultana. Sakura volvió la vista al frente hacia Mikoto, sonriéndole de manera cómplice a la Matriarca Uchiha que sabía muy bien de su plan.

Mito Uchiha desaparecería para siempre, y el exilio de Hinata había sido solo el primer paso.

* * *

 **PD:** este capitulo esta dedicado a mussa-luna y Euclidona a quienes agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y atención para leer la historia :3 enserio significa mucho para mi, y prometo actualizar prontamente :3 gracias y hasta pronto


	19. Chapter 18

-La historia me pertenece pero esta ligeramente inspirada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" escrita y producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corre de mi cuenta para orientar la dramatización de la historia

* * *

Capitulo 18

Los cuarenta días de reposo habían pasado, era el gran día en que Sakura volvería a estar libremente junto a Sasuke sin reprimir deseo ni ansia alguna. El Uchiha la había llamado a sus aposentos con suma importancia, cosa que Sakura no conseguía entender, ¿Había pasado algo malo? Ella sinceramente esperaba que no. Inclinando su cabeza ante Dan Kato, en la entrada de los aposentos del Sultan, los guardias le permitieron pasar sin problema alguno.

Vistiendo unas hermosas galas crema de mangas holgadas, ajustadas a su cuerpo, de escote redondo y chaqueta transparente bordada en diamantes, con una hermosa corona de oro y diamantes sobre su cabeza, y ligeramente nerviosa por la razón que fuera para la que Sasuke la hubiera llamado, Sakura observo al Uchiha que, observando hacia la terraza, la esperaba tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre. Sasuke observo a Sakura con una sonrisa, indicándole que se le acercara, acción que la pelirosa no dudo en cumplir, sujetándose ligeramente la falda para así no tropezar.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura, llegando a su lado.

El Uchiha sostuvo las manos de la pelirosa entre las suyas, analizando todavía más la hermosa belleza de su ser, su alma y su rostro que solo era para él, una existencia que la angelical Sultana dedicaba solo a él. Ella era su mayor triunfo, su mayor alegría, la razón de su vida.

-Mira—indicó Sasuke, señalando la terraza con sus ojos.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la respuesta de Sasuke, Sakura observo hacia la terraza, encontrando a Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi en compañía de dos hombres que parecían actuar de testigos, uno era Maito Gai Pasha y el otro era Shikamaru.

-En presencia de los testigos y como emisarios de la voluntad de Kami, nuestro señor, estamos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a su majestad el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura—pronuncio Sarutobi Efendi.

Sakura contuvo el aliento al escuchar las palabras de Sarutobi Efendi. El matrimonio estaba prohibido para los Sultanes, la ley era my clara…y sin embargo Sasuke estaba rompiendo con la ley por ella, por ambos, por lo que sentían. El Uchiha la observo sin titubeo alguno mientras ella lo observaba totalmente incrédula, incapaz de creer que él estuviera haciendo eso por ella.

-¿Realmente nos casaremos?—pregunto Sakura con la voz entrecortada por los nervios.

Sasuke le indico únicamente que guardara silencio mientras la indicaba que volviera la vista al frente, abrazándola por la espalda, aferrándola a él con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y una radiante sonrisa, Sakura observo la ceremonia que estaba teniendo lugar, en que sus testigos, aludiendo su presencia, tomarían lugar en el matrimonio que ahora uniría al Sultan y la Sultana.

-Maito Gai Pasha, como representante del Sultan Sasuke, ¿acepta que su majestad se una en matrimonio absoluto y legal de por vida, según la ley del matrimonio impuesta por nuestro creador, con la Sultana Sakura?—preguntó Sarutobi Efendi.

El Pasha asintió inmediatamente.

-Acepto—aceptó respondió.

-¿Acepta?—volvió a preguntar Sarutobi Efendi, según dictaba la tradición.

-Acepto—volvió a responder.

-Que afuera lo escuchen—indicó el Efendi.

-Acepto—respondió nuevamente el Pasha con un tono de voz más fuerte.

Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi giro su rosto hacia el fiel sirviente de la Matriarca Uchiha que servía como testigo de la Sultana Sakura. Observando la boda, Sakura colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, incapaz de creer que ese momento por fin tuviera lugar, la ceremonia decisiva que la uniría con Sasuke para siempre, la mejor representación de su amor.

-Y usted, Shikamaru Nara, como representante de la Sultana Sakura, ¿acepta que ella se una en sagrado, absoluto y legal matrimonio de por vida, según la ley del matrimonio impuesta por nuestro creador, con su majestad el Sultan Sasuke?—preguntó Sarutobi Efendi, nuevamente.

El Nara asintió, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Acepto—respondió Shikamaru

-¿Acepta?—volvió a preguntar el Efendi.

-Acepto—repitió Shikamaru

-Que afuera lo escuchen—indico Sarutobi Efendi.

-Acepto—anuncio Shikamaru con un tono ligeramente más alto.

-Con el beneplácito del altísimo, la prueba y voto honesto de estos representantes y nuestro propio juramento de fidelidad; uno en sagrado matrimonio a Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha. Que, con la voluntad de Kami, su matrimonio sea honesto, puro, duradero y guiado de la mano del poder de Kami. Amén.

Sintiéndose al borde de un desmayo producto de la felicidad, Sakura se giró lentamente hacia Sasuke que la observaba sumido en su belleza, en todo lo que ella era y significaba para él, en todo lo que siempre había sido, era y seria para él. Cuidadosamente, el Uchiha deposito un beso sobre la frente la pelirosa que se estremeció ante su tacto y ante todo lo que el había hecho por ella. Sakura levantó la vista, observando infinitamente agradecida al Uchiha que acaricio dulcemente su rostro y viceversa.

-Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, mi ángel—pronuncio Sasuke sin dejar de observarla.

La puerta de los aposentos se abrieron y apareció Ino trayendo en sus manos un almohadón de seda púrpura bordado en oro sobre el que se encontraba una enorme corona de oro de tipo torre el emblema de los Uchiha que solo un miembro nacido del Imperio podía ostenta y utilizar con liberad. La rubia reverencio debidamente al Sultan y la Sultana, sonriendo ligeramente ante Sakura. El Uchiha tomo la corona y, apartando la que ya usaba la pelirosa, la coloco sobre la cabeza de esta, haciéndola sentir aún más abrumada de ser posible. Tal y como había entrado, Ino se retiró respetuosamente sin darle la espalda a ninguno de los dos, si apartar sus ojos de Sasuke, Sakura seguía siendo incapaz de hablar, demasiado abrumada y gradecida como para poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-De ahora en adelante somos legítimamente marido y mujer—declaro Sasuke, de igual modo, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. -Ante Kami; ante los Pashas, ante el pueblo, ante el Imperio y el resto del mundo—lentamente el Uchiha acerco su rostro al de la pelirosa que cerró los ojos y acerco su rostro por instinto. -No eres como otras mujeres Sakura, eres libre. Eres la única _Haseki_. Eres la Sultana de mi vida y de mi corazón—finalizó Sasuke.

En el acto, ambos unieron sus labios mientras Sakura envolví sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y este la apegaba a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura. Habían tenido que tolerar problemas, batallas, conflictos y toda clase de baches hasta ese momento, la vida claramente les podría pruebas peores, pero siempre las enfrentarían, las enfrentarían juntos.

Siempre juntos.

* * *

El Harem había sido testigo de la noticia dada por el propio Shikamaru hacia un par de horas, pero las jóvenes y los sirvientes aun eran incapaces de creerlo. ¿Por qué el Sultan se casaría? Esa clase de ceremonias casi nunca tenía lugar, ¿Qué motivo abría de tener? Sakura era muy quería en el Harem, pero también tenía enemigos, gente que no estaba muy de acuerdo con que ella estuviera en el poder ni fuera la madre del primer Príncipe del Imperio. Pero ya no se podía ir contra la corriente, Sakura no podía dejar de ser Sultana, la férrea y firme salud del bebé lo decía, así como la desaparición de Karin Uzumaki que había sido exiliada al viejo palacio por órdenes de la Sultana Sakura y de la Sultana Mikoto.

Los dos soldados jenízaros que se encontraba de pie en la entrada del Harem bajaron la cabeza respetuosamente, abriendo paso a la Sultana que venía acompañada de sus dos doncellas, Ino y Kin, así como por Jugo. Todas en el Harem se pusieron de pie al oír pasos…encontrándose con la hermosa y poderosa visión de la Sultana, la única y legitima esposa del Sultan.

Con la enorme corona de oro sobre su cabeza, Sakura avanzó por el Harem hacia los aposentos de la Sultana Mikoto, manteniendo un andar firme que provoco la envidia de muchas en el Harem producto de la enorme y hermosa corona de oro y joyas incrustadas que resplandecía con la luz.

Estaba en la cima de su poder y no dejaría que nadie se metiera en su camino.

* * *

La noche había llegado rápidamente producto de la enorme alegría que reinaba en el palacio con la boda que había tenido lugar y que verdaderamente seria consumada aquella noche. La Sultana Mikoto había hecho que sus doncellas estuvieran al servicio de Sakura aquella noche para arreglarla debidamente.

Con Kurenai como nueva encargada total del Harem como testigo ocular, las doncellas se movían a toda prisa para arreglar a la hermosa pelirosa que, con ayuda de Ino y Kin, se enfundaba en un espectacular vestido rojo rubí bordado en diamantes, que realzaba su figura y con un escote ligeramente bajo que enmarcaba su cambiante figura producto del anterior embarazo que no había hecho sino embellecerla todavía más. Sentándose sobre uno de los divanes, Sakura dejo que Temari peinara su cabello debidamente, rizándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre sus hombros, adornándolo con una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de diamantes, plata y rubíes que resplandecían contra su cabello. Unos largos pendientes de plata y diamantes con un rubí en forma de lágrima se dejaban entrever en su cabello a juego con el collar que Sasuke le había obsequiado y que jamás abandonaba su cuello.

Cuidadosamente, Shizune impregno sutilmente el cuello y escote de la pelirosa con esencias florales, quien se dejaba hacer con el único deseo de estar ante el Sultan.

Levantándose del diván, Sakura deseo que Kurenai colocara un elegante abrigo de seda sobre sus hombros, sin mangas, que la probaría del calor suficiente hasta encontrarse en los aposentos del Sultan. La puerta de sus aposentos se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso de Shikamaru que, con una reverencia, saludo a su Sultana, a quien escoltaría a los aposentos del Sultan.

Sujetándose ligeramente la falda, Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta…

* * *

Sasuke giro su rostro hacia las puertas en cuanto estas se abrieron, dando paso a su ángel, a la, indiscutiblemente, mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra.

Con una mirada de completo deseo e interés, con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, la pelirosa avanzó hacia sin bajar la mirada, enlazando su mirada con la suya de manera inequívoca. Encontrándose frente a la pelirosa, Sasuke no pudo evitar sino acaricia cuidadosamente el rostro de ella con el dorso de su mano, admirando su infinita belleza, amor y devoción que solamente era para él.

Sakura había nacido para él.

La pelirosa sintió las manos del Uchiha deslizando el abrigo de tela haciéndolo caer a una tortuosa lentitud de sus brazos hacia la tersa alfombra color borgoña. Los dedos de él jugaron parcialmente con los rizos rosados que caían por sus hombros, principalmente con los que eran más cercanos a su nuca.

No importa que tan nerviosa o ansiosa estuviera, no podía alejar sus ojos de los de él. No conseguía concentrarse en nada más que en él mientras sentía sus manos descender hasta posarse audazmente sobre sus caderas. Sin importar que, para cualquier otra persona, eso parecería una situación sin sentido, no podían hablarse. Sus personalidades eran tan parecidas y complementarias que el silencio era realmente perfecto entre ambos, jamás resultaba algo incómodo, solo los ayudaba a recordar cuan profundamente se conectaban con la presencia del otro.

No había mejor forma de pasar el tiempo.

Con suavidad una de las manos de Sasuke se apoderó de la suya mientras la guiaba lentamente hacia la cama, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, sacándole una sonrisa más que dichosa. Mientras se dejaba guiar, la pelirosa no pudo evitar recordar la que hacía meses atrás había sido su primera vez...una noche totalmente perfecta, única y maravillosa que siempre quedaría en su memoria.

Esta noche era diferente. Esta vez todo era diferente y lo seria siempre y le agradecía eso a Sasuke quien la había traído a salvo hasta hoy, quien la había protegido y se había desecho de todos los enemigos de ella, o casi todos. No, pero esta noche no quería pensamientos negativos en su mente, esta noche debía recordarse en los días venideros y a lo largo de toda su memoria. Cumpliría con su deber de esposa y estaría con él siempre, pasará lo que pasará...incluso si el curso de la vida los separaba.

-Recuéstate- le pidió ella al verlo expectante de pie junto a la cama. El Uchiha arqueo una ceja por su proposición, sacándole una sonrisa. -Hazme caso.

El Usher la obedeció sin titubeos, recostándose y esperando a ver qué es lo que ella planeaba hacer. Con una sonrisa y apartando la tela de la falda de su vestido y de las mangas se seda que se dividían en sus codos, dejo caer lentamente su peso junto al cuerpo de Sasuke. Apoyando su peso lateralmente sobre el colchón y teniendo cuidado de que la falda de su vestido no le molestará al Uchiha, ambos se quedaron así por unos cuantos segundos, disfrutando de la belleza y el innegable amor en los ojos de ambos.

La pelirosa, apartando su mirada del Uchiha, se dedicó a jugar inicialmente con los botones de la camisa de este ante la divertida expresión del Uchiha que no perdió tiempo y dirigió sus manos a la espalda de ella, comenzando a desbrochar el vestido con la misma lentitud que ella, pero acabando más rápido. Apartando el cabello de los hombros al sentir el vestido deslizarse por sus hombros, haciendo aún más notorio su escote, Sakura levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke que unió con los de ella con indiscutible desesperación. Quitándole la camisa al Uchiha, Sakura se permitió quedar bajo el en cuanto Sasuke comenzó a levantarle la falda. Sintiendo los labios del Uchiha deslizarse por su cuello, Sakura no pudo hacer nada salvo arañar la espalda de Sasuke.

La noche era suya, de ambos, era su noche.

* * *

La noche había sido perfecta, tan perfecta como podía imaginarse y desearse que fuera, dando paso a una mañana igual de esplendorosa para ambos que no había transcurrido sino repitiendo continuamente la entrega de ambos en toda la jornada, ambos abrazando y riendo entre las sabanas, disfrutando la entrañable compañía del otro, siendo felices. Claro que Sasuke había trabajo mucho con los políticos el día anterior para así quedar libre, pero había valido la pena, valía la pena tener a Sakura entre sus brazos sin pensar ne esperar a que las responsabilidades los separaran.

Fuera de los aposentos del Sultan, y en contraste con los dos fríos soldados que permanecían estoicos, Dan Kato tenía que alejarse de las puertas y caminar por el pasillo ante las risas y gemidos que de vez en vez escapaban de la habitación. El Sultan era tremendamente feliz junto a su esposa, su Sultana, pero ciertamente jamás espero que tuviera que pasar el día entero escuchando la intimidad que compartían. La relación entre el Uchiha y la pelirosa era neutral y muy apreciativa en público, pero en privado era apasionada, desbordante, llena de amor y deseo, una elación en que los gestos tenían lugar solo en la intimidad para probar cuan grandes eran sus sentimientos.

* * *

Sakura había conseguido un breve respiro de tanta pasión y efusividad de parte de Sasuke y ahora se encontraba hablando con Ino en la terraza, tomando un poco de aire, solo vestida en camisón y bata ante la rubia que vestía unas poco llamativas galas violeta a juego con su largo cabello rubio, peinado con una diadema de tipo broche adornada con joyas. La rubia informaba a su Sultana y amiga respecto de todo lo que pasaba mientras ella no estaba para escudriñar en os rumores y cosas que sucedían en los pasillos del palacio.

La pelirosa estaba sentada sobre el diván con Ino a su lado.

-¿Qué crees que quiera hacer Mito ahora?—preguntó Sakura.

La calma no le molestaba, pero era la pronta señal de una poderosa tormenta, Mito jamás se daría pro vencida, no hasta estar muerta, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo sucediera, antes de que fuera a intentar algo. Karin había desaparecido de su vida, exiliada en el viejo palacio donde solo podría tentar a las ratas y alimañas, sola con sus insufribles ambiciones.

-Mentir para justificarse- supuso Ino con desprecio hacia la exiliada Sultana. -¿Qué más puede hacer?

La Sultana asintió ante las palabras de la rubia.

-Quiero que mienta—aseguró Sakura, sonriéndole a Ino que la imito, -que mienta una y otra vez para que Sasuke jamás le crea. Quiero ahogar a esa mujer en todas y cada una de sus mentiras.

-¿Cómo va a creerle si solo te cree a ti?—pregunto Ino, señalando la ropa que Sakura traía puesta, haciéndola reír.

Sakura disfrutaría de su felicidad mientras le fuera posible.

* * *

Los días pasaban hasta volverse semanas, y luego hasta cumplir un mes.

Sakura dividía su tiempo entre su hijo Baru, Sasuke y la caridad que comenzaba a realizar con el dinero que podía disponer como Sultana. La pelirosa pasaba las mañanas jugando con su hijo en compañía de Ino y Kin, meciéndolo en su cuna en presencia de la Sultana Mikoto que adoraba al pequeño príncipe y cantándole canciones de cuna que lo haciendo dormir prontamente tras haber comido. Sakura no había permitido una nodriza, sino que alimentaba por su cuenta a su hijo que no hacía más que crecer rápidamente, ya dando las primeras señales de su carácter. Mei le había obsequiado un amuleto de turquesa y plata para la seguridad del bebé, y la pelirosa lo colgaba de una de las cortinas que cubrían parcialmente la cuna.

El resto del día, hasta el atardecer, lo dedicaba a ayudar a la Sultan Mikoto con los asuntos y la contabilidad del Harem, progresando enormemente producto de su mente aguda, y el resto del tiempo, con ayuda de Ino y Kin, llevaba las cuentas de sus ahorros y dinero y lo usaba para la caridad y las personas más vulnerables de la sociedad, aquellos que tenían problemas para subsistir o alimentarse.

Y, obviamente, durante la noche, se encontraba en compañía de Sasuke en los aposentos del Sultan y un par de veces en los propios cuando, sin necesidad de intimidad, dormían en compañía del pequeño Baru. Sakura había consultado a la doctora del Harem y sabía que corría con toda la suerte del mundo pero quería volver a embarazarse lo más pronto posible, debía afianzar su posición y cumplir su promesa para con Sasuke y el Imperio.

Pero Sakura apenas y reparaba en ello mientras, junto a Sasuke, visitaban la enorme y hermosa mezquita de Hashirama "El Magnífico" donde Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi albergaba a una comunidad religiosa que ayudaba a los más pobres, necesitados y desposeídos y donde vivía de manera permanente. Usando galas azules bajo una chaqueta bordada en plata, la pelirosa usaba un elegante abrigo blanco a juego con un velo que oculta parte de su cabello, sostenido por una corona. A su lado, Sasuke vestía igualmente de azul oscuro, usando un pesado abrigo negro mientras sostenía cálidamente una de las manos de la pelirosa.

Ambos observaban las obras llevadas a cabo por todos aquellos que conformaban la orden religiosa, haciendo ropa para los pobres y sirviendo comida mediante ollas comunitarias. Sasuke había dicho que, quien buscara refugio de esa manera, sin importar sus pecados, no podía ser alcanzado por la autoridad del Imperio, los Uchihas respetaban las traiciones y la fe aun por sobre las leyes que dictaba el antiquísimo Imperio.

Sakura, prontamente encontró que hacer y se dedicó a contarle historias a los niños mientras distribuía comida entre ellos en compañía de Ino, Kin y Jugo, siendo admirada desde la distancia por el Uchiha que se sentía totalmente incapaz de dejar de verla. Tenía un innegable talento y cariño para con los niños y Sasuke no podía esperar a, en el futuro, tener más hijos con ella, pero sabía que todo sucediera a su debido tiempo, tenían toda la vida para eso.

La pelirosa había aprovechado la ocasión para traer algunos de sus ahorros y así distribuirlos entre todos los pobres que iban a pedir comida y refugio, su dinero merecía ser usado y gastado de la mejor forma posible. Todos allí sabían quién era y eso hacía que la admiraran e idolatraran más, la consideraban una enviada de Kami para traer paz al mundo, la llamaban ángel e idolatraban verbalmente la belleza de ella, ellos eran quienes conformaban verdaderamente al Imperio, los pobres, los necesitados, aquellos a los que Sakura siempre había deseado ayudar.

Y ahora podía hacerlo.

* * *

Habían llegado tarde al palacio, ya casi era de noche y el sol se estaba ocultando, pero apenas al volver a sus aposentos, Sakura habían sentido unas nauseas horribles, pidiéndole a Ino que llamara a la partera lo más pronto posible, no quería estar enferma, tenía que ver a Sasuke esa noche.

La doctora le pidió que se recostara en la cama y, cuidadosamente, la examino atentamente, pero las náuseas habían cedido y ahora no quedaba sino una ligera molestia. La partera le pidió que se abriera la chaqueta, acción mediante la cual la doctora coloco unas de sus manos bajo el vientre de la pelirosa, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al sentir sutiles latidos.

Indicándole a la Sultana que podía cerrarse la chaqueta, la doctora guardo silencio hasta que la pelirosa se hubo sentado en la cama, observando a Ino y Kin que estaban igual de ansiosas que ella por saber el diagnóstico de la partera que sonreía ante la mirada de la Sultana.

-Sultana, felicidades—respondió la doctora con una enorme sonrisa, -está embarazada, son dos bebés.

Sakura solo atino a observar sorprendida a la partera mientras Ino y Kin se abrazaban alegres y sorprendidas por la noticia. Reaccionando muy lentamente, Sakura coloco sus manos sobre su vientre mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

Dos bebés estaban en camino.

* * *

Vestida en unas esplendidas galas rosadas bajo una amplia y elegante chaqueta bordada en oro e hilo cobrizo engarzado con diamantes, con un broche de oro y diamantes rosas juego con un par de pendientes, Hinata observaba por el balcón de sus aposentos en el palacio de Crimea.

Su noche de bodas había sido perfecta, su felicidad junto a Naruto era enorme…pero escasa. El rubio tenía muchos deberes que hacer y pasaba poco tiempo a su lado, pasaba días enteros en que incluso no lo veía, pero lo entendía, ahí heredado un ducado en crisis que estaba a nada de irse al declive político, donde todos peleaban por derrocar la autoridad real. Estaba embarazada, ya se lo había dicho a Naruto quien había orquestado enorme celebraciones e intentaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pero Hinata de todas formas se sentía sola. Hinata coloco tiernamente una de sus manos por sobre su vientre mientras despegaba su vista de la ventana y bajaba su mirada.

Era feliz con Naruto, pero él estaba muy poco con ella.

* * *

Pero, y por más grande que fuera su felicidad, Sakura no quería compartir aun, la Sultana Mikoto lo sabía, desde luego, pero Sasuke todavía no y eso exasperaba a Sakura con el pasar de los días. Al igual que la primera vez, cuando se había enterado que estaba embarazada de Baru, no había tiempo para decírselo a Sasuke, los deberes y la política se lo impedían.

Sasuke estaba en esos momentos hablando con Neji en sus aposentos ya que el pelicastaño ahora estaba ascendiendo en los estratos jenízaros, algo que la pelirosa celebraba en silencio pero que le impedía estar ante el Sultan. Ella ya había hablado con un nuevo Pasha que había llegado al Palacio, su nombre era Kakashi Hatake, un político tremendamente prometedor e igual de partidario de sus ideales, algo que la hacía sentirse tranquila. Sakura observo el techo, recostada sobre su cama y sin una pisca de ánimo, acariciando su vientre.

Detestaba no ver a Sasuke.

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan se abrieron y Yosuke entro a toda velocidad siendo seguido por Anko que intentaba alcanzarlo. El tierno príncipe se detuvo ante su hermano mayor con una sonrisa mientras Neji lo reverenciaba. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Sasuke cargo a su hermano y lo sentó a su lado en el diván mientras tranquilizaba a Anko que sonrió agradecida tras reverenciar debidamente al Sultan.

Yosuke parecía muy feliz y emocionado, cosa que inquietaba a Sasuke, ¿Qué poda haber pasado para que su hermano menor estuviera así?

-Voy a ser tío otra vez—rebeló Yosuke con una sonrisa al ver confundido a su hermano.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Yosuke. ¿Cómo que sería tío otra vez? A no ser que se hubiera enterado de la noticia del embarazo de Hinata en Crimea, y lo asociara de manera errónea, Sasuke no encontraba sentido a las palabras de su hermano menor, ¿A qué podía referirse?

-¿A qué te refieres, ardilla?—bromeo Sasuke, revolviendo el cabello a su hermano menor que ladeaba la cabeza al ver que su hermano no lo entendía.

Riendo y zafándose del agarre de su hermano mayor, Yosuke, con ayuda de sus manos, formo un vientre invisible delante de él haciendo reír a su hermano y al joven jenízaro ahí presente. Mientras él y su madre se topaban con la Sultana Mikoto, para luego regresar a sus aposentos, Yosuke había escuchado a Shizune decir algo sobre que Sakura estaba embarazada, y ahora estaba con su hermano para felicitarlo, pero Sasuke parecía no saber nada o bien estaba fingiendo no saberlo.

-Anko dijo que un vientre crecería y que nacería un bebe—respondió Yosuke, deshaciendo la forma invisible que había hecho.

Sasuke sin embargo no aparto su curiosa mirada de su hermano menor, que era el único que sabía quién iba a sr madre dentro de poco.

-¿Quién tendrá un bebe?—preguntó Sasuke que ya no podía más con la incógnita.

-Sakura—respondió el pequeño príncipe, bajando tristemente su mirada, -ya no podrá jugar conmigo.

Neji bajo la mirada al escuchar al príncipe, ya debería de estar acostumbrado al hecho de que Sakura fuera la favorita del Sultan, su legitima esposa de hecho, pero de todas formas se sentía mal al escuchar que la pelirosa estaba embarazada del Sultan. ¿Cómo olvidar que estaba tan enamorado de ella pese a no ser correspondido? Sasuke levanto su sorprendida mirada hacia Anko que se explicó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, su majestad. La Sultana Mikoto hablaba con lady Shizune, y el príncipe no pudo evitar oír lo que decían—respondió Anko.

La pelimorada observo sinceramente feliz al Sultan que oculto su sonrisa, besando la frente de su hermano menor. El Uchiha no podía hacer nada sino sentirse culpable de malgastar su tiempo en deberes y política cuando debería de haber estado junto a Sakura para saber de la noticia, se estaba repitiéndose el suceso previo a la noticia del embarazo de Baru.

¿Cómo es que no conseguía aprender de los errores?

* * *

Sakura recibió una carta de manos de Ino quien, prontamente. se retiró a sus aposentos en compañía de Kin para dejar sola a Sakura. La pelirosa, aun tendida sobre la cama, abrió la carta y leyó lo que ahí estaba escrito.

" _Mi Sultana, he sido recientemente traído al palacio por órdenes de su majestad tras años de exilio, sé muy bien quién es usted y el poder que tiene, no me dirigiría a usted en persona por respeto, pero permítame aconsejarla de esta manera. La Sultana Mito fue una mujer despreciable que siempre actuó a espaldas de todos; una verdadera Sultana de las sombras que manejaba y hacia todo mediante fundamentos y reglas que ella creaba, compro todo y a todos; Pashas, Beys, Jueces y Embajadores._

 _Nosotros los hombres estamos destinados a perder en la guerra contra las mujeres y viceversa, es una enemistad fútil y perpetua, pero eso no se aplica con usted, mi Sultana cuya sagrada responsabilidad no es otra que destruir el Sultanato de Mito Uchiha e iniciar el suyo, el Sultanato de la Sultana Sakura Uchiha, para que sí el Sultan no sea apuñalado por la espalda y pueda alcanzar su verdadero triunfo, gloria y poder._

 _Este es mi humilde consejo: si quiere destruir a la Sultana Mito, conviértase en una Sultana más poderosa de lo que ella fue y use otra arma, no se oculta en las sombras, emerja como el, con la luz, sea la luz e inocencia que el Imperio necesita. Mire a sus enemigos a los ojos, como lo hizo con los rebeldes aquella noche en que protegió al Imperio a costa, casi, de su propia vida…sea nuestra luz, mi Sultana._

 _De su leal servido, Kakashi Hatake"_

Sakura cerro la carta, agradecida por las palabras del leal Pasha que, omniscientemente, le prestaba juramento de lealtad con esa carta de índole paternal y política. Kakashi Hatake estaba en lo correcto.

Ella sería la luz del Imperio.

* * *

Luego de haber despedido a Neji, así como a Yosuke y Anko, Sasuke se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha no hacía sino pasearse como león enjaulado por sus aposentos, molesto consigo mismo, indigno de estar delante de Sakura y abrazarla, incapaz de creer lo idiota que había sido como para poner, por muy momentáneamente que fuera, los intereses y la política del Imperio por sobre el tiempo maravilloso que pasaba al lado de ella que ahora debía de encontrarse pensando que a él no le importaba la noticia, siendo que estaba inmensamente feliz de saber que tendrían otro hijo en tan poco tiempo.

 _Soy un idiota_ , se dijo Sasuke aun sin saber qué hacer ni como ver a Sakura a la cara

* * *

Esta tarde, el Harem estaba dividido producto de la noticia del nuevo embarazo de la esposa del Sultan, la Sultana Sakura. La gran mayoría de los allí presentes estaban a favor de la joven y hermosa Sultana pelirosa que ya había alumbrado al primero de los herederos del Sultan. Pero había otros que estaba en contra de la hermosa Sultana y de su influencia por sobre el Sultan.

Mikoto y Mei cenaban juntas en sus aposentos, pese a su enemistad, disfrutando de la noticia de la hermosa pelirosa que seguía sola en sus aposentos, salvo por la presencia de sus amigas y doncellas. Sakura estaba haciendo las cosas muy rápidamente, defendiendo su posición como Sultana como nunca nadie lo había hecho en el Imperio, embarazándose tan pronto como le fuera posible para satisfacer las aspiraciones y deseos del joven Sultan, de los Pashas y de las ideas expansionistas del Imperio.

-Has de estar feliz, Mikoto—supuso Mei tras beber un poco de sake de su copa.

La Sultana castaña vestía unas esplendidas galas esmeradla oscuro, casi negras, de mangas holgadas y escote cuadrado, a juego con una corona en forma de broche sobre su largo cabello castaño, que finalizaba en una esmeralda en forma de lagrima con un par de pendientes con el mismo diseño.

Frente a ella se encontraba Mikoto, vestida en unas esplendidas galas blancas sobre las que se encontraba una chaqueta turquesa bordada en plata y diamantes a juego con la hermosa corona de oro, diamantes y perlas sobre su cabello, recogido en un moño tras su cabeza, a juego con un par de pendientes y una gargantilla de oro y cristales en forma de lagrima.

-Cada nuevo Príncipe o Sultana para el Imperio es motivo de alegría—se justificó Mikoto con una sonrisa. Mei sonrió ladinamente ante la respuesta de parte de la pelinegra. –Pero esto solo significa que nuestra vieja enemistad vuelve a estar…vigente—respondió la Uchiha.

La pelicastaña no desaprecio la sonrisa de su rostro, claro que estaba de acuerdo con "pelear" libremente con Mikoto ahora que la situación era idónea para hacerlo. La partida de Mito era prácticamente una declaración de guerra entre ambas que-jamás-habían conseguido llevarse bien. Sakura era neutral, ambas podían hablar con ella sin temor a implicar a la otra, pero era increíble la forma en la que la pelirosa podía dividirse y fingir que ayudaba a la misma persona. Sakura solo pedía una cosa a cambio de su ayuda, estrategias y silencio.

Paz.

* * *

Sakura se levantó de la cama al ver las puertas de sus aposentos abrirse, alisando la falda de su vestido y bajando la cabeza al saber de quien se trataba. Sasuke observo a Sakura con la mirada baja, como si fuese la mismísima primera vez que estaba en su presencia, como esa noche en que, por miedo, había recurrido a una mordida para protegerse a si misma.

Ella seguía siendo la misma, no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma inocente belleza que no había dudado en entregarse a él por un amor que ambos habían sentido desde el primer encuentro de sus miradas.

Toda vestida en sencillas galas burdeo bordadas en hilo cobrizo, que emulaban hojas, de mangas ajustadas hasta el codo y abiertas en lienzos de seda, de escote cuadrado y bajo, con su larga melena rosada plaga de rizos y adornada por un broche en forma de mariposa, hecho de oro y amatista, a juego con un par de pendientes, con el collar que él le había obsequiado, Sakura se veía sencillamente irresistible a los ojos del Uchiha que se acercó lentamente hacia ella, notando como, casi de manera imperceptible, retrocedía hacia la cama.

-Tal parece, que la única forma de vernos es mediante una audiencia—sugirió el Uchiha sin apartar sus ojos de la pelirosa.

Sakura fingió un ligero puchero ante las palabras de Sasuke que se le acercaba más a medida que ella retrocedía hacia la cama, jugando al gato y al ratón, uno asechaba y el otro retrocedía. Muy consciente de la estrategia que estaba formando.

-Eso parece…- respondió Sakura, dejando inconclusas sus palabras. -Creí que estarías ocupado y que mi presencia no sería requerida—respondió la pelirosa.

Sintiendo sus rodillas chocar con la cama, Sakura se dejó caer sobre el colchón, manteniéndose sentada con ayuda de su brazos, muy consiente de que su caída sobre la cama había levantado ligeramente la falda de su vestido, exponiendo un poco de su piel. El Uchiha se sentó frente a ella, apegando su frente a la de la pelirosa, haciendo que ambos sintieran la respiración del otro, sobre todo la de Sakura que comenzó a agitarse en cuanto el Uchiha comenzó a levantar todavía más la falda de ella con una de sus manos.

-¿En serio?—preguntó Sasuke, rozando sus labios con los de Sakura.

La pelirosa tomo una de las manos del Uchiha entre las suyas, colocándola osadamente sobre su pecho, por encima de su escote que ya era difusamente observando por el Uchiha que percibía su agitada respiración.

-Ocurre más seguido de lo que imaginas...—respondió Sakura sonriendo contra los labios del Uchiha, alejándose antes de que esta pudiera besarla, sintiendo su frustración. -Ansió pasar días enteros contigo, pero no es posible—justifico Sakura, separando sus piernas para que estas se encontraran a los costados del cuerpo del Uchiha. -Te necesito Sasuke—declaro la pelirosa, rozando sus labios con los del Uchiha.

-Y yo te necesito a ti—respondió Sasuke inmediatamente, embriagado por ella y su belleza.

Sakura volvió a separar sus labios de Sasuke, sintiendo la pesada respiración de él enardeciendo su piel y sus ideas, observándolo seriamente, cosa que extraño a Sasuke.

-Debemos tener cuidado a partir de ahora…—indicó Sakura antes de sonreír y volver a acercar sus labios a los de Sasuke, -tendremos otro hijo.

Ambos se sonrieron antes de, dejando todo atrás, unir sus labios apasionadamente. Sakura recostó su espalda sobre el colchón, sujetándose de la espalda de Sasuke mientas el bajaba uno de los hombros del vestido de ella, aun sin despegar sus labios de los suyos mientas Sakura enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, con la falda hasta la altura de los muslos.

El amor entre el Sultan y la Sultana seguía aumentando.

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a todos los que siguen la historia :3 para aquellos que estén siguiendo la serie "Muhtesem Yuzyil Kösem" conocida en español como "Kösem la Sultana" la segunda temporada apenas y lleva 10 capitulos, por lo cual, cuando quiera hacer la segunda parte de la historia, deberan de tener mucha paciencia ya que los capitulos emitidos son semanales, pero de todas manera aun falta tiempo para llegar a la segunda parte :3 gracia y hasta el siguiente capitulo


	20. Chapter 19

**-** La historia es de mi total autoria, más esta ligeramente basada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, desde luego, pero su utilización y/o distribución corre por mi cuenta :3

* * *

Capítulo 19

Las semanas pasaron a gran velocidad hasta volverse meses, meses que resultaron placenteros para gran parte de los habitantes del Imperio y del Palacio.

En su exilio, Mito intentaba buscar aliados y oportunidades que la sacaran del Palacio de Lágrimas, pero no tenía éxito, Sakura había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para hacer que Sasuke enviara lejos u ordenara las ejecuciones de todos aquellos que estaban de su lado. Tendría que esperar a que el Uchiha abandonara la capital para intentar algo y eso no sucedía hasta la fecha. El pueblo se regocijaba con las obras de caridad y ayuda brindada por la joven Sultana que ya se acercaba al final de su segundo embarazo, plenamente hermosa como solo ella podía serlo, apareciendo entre la gente para ver sus necesidades y brindarles ayuda.

En el palacio se respiraba una paz extraña e indeleble mientras, día tras día, se celebraba en el Harem como en ese momento. Almorzando en compañía de la Sultana Mikoto, Sakura reía sin preocupación alguna con su hijo Baru sentado en su regazo, riendo igual de feliz que su madre y respirando la misma paz. Vestida de violeta y galas purpuras, con una corona de oro y amatistas sobre su cabeza., la pelirosa se encontraba disfrutando los últimos días de su embarazo, acariciando suavemente su vientre por sobre el vestido, como acostumbraba a hacer diariamente cuando estaba sola en sus aposentos, ansiando la llegada de los bebés en su vientre, porque sabía que era más de uno. A su lado, la Sultana Mikoto, vestía unas elegantes galas aguamarina bajo una chaqueta de terciopelo esmeralda estampada con el emblema de los Uchiha en color negro a juego con una hermosa corona de oro y esmeraldas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

Ante el anuncio del heraldo, todas y cada una de las mujeres presentes se levantó de su asiento y bajo la cabeza ante la aparición del Sultan. Con ayuda de la Sultana Mikoto y de su fiel amiga Ino, Sakura se puso de pie, dejando ante a su hijo sobre el diván. Doblando ligeramente las rodillas, la pelirosa mantuvo la frente en alto ante la aparición de Sasuke en el pasillo que conectaba al Harem con el resto del Palacio. El Uchiha la observo con una sonrisa ladina, acción ante la cual Sakura sonrió radiante al verlo luego de la reunión del Consejo Real que les habían impedido verse en toda la mañana.

Ambos, con la mirada, acordaron volver a verse más tarde, a solas, sin nadie que pudiera interferir entre la ansiada y valiosa privacidad que valoraban cuando estaban juntos, riendo y siendo perfectamente honestos entre sí. Podía ser su segundo embarazo, la rutina podía separarlo en muchos momentos, pero Sakura sabía muy bien que Sasuke no buscaba a ninguna otra, nadie ocupaba el lugar que ella tenía ni en su cama ni en su corazón y los próximos bebés en camino era clara prueba de ello.

El parto estaba cerca y no deberían de esperar mucho antes de volver a celebrar.

* * *

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama con ayuda de Ino y Kin mientras las puertas de sus aposentos se abrían y Kurenai aparecía tras una larga carrera desde el Harem.

La pelirosa se acariciaba el vientre en u vano intento por aminorar el dolor de las repentinas contracciones que habían iniciado hacía ya unos momentos. Aun vestía el camisón que usaba para dormir, apenas y había alcanzado a peinarse y, frente al tocador, había sentido una punzada muy fuerte recorrerle el vientre, casi l punto de hacerla perder el equilibrio. Dolía mucho más que cuando había nacido Baru que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cuna, imperturbable.

Jugo había estado presente esa mañana pero ahora se encontraba en busca de la partera para que la atendiera lo más rápido posible. Como la vez anterior, el parto se había adelantando un par de días antes de lo que los médicos habían previsto, pero eso no tenía nada de malo. Con ayuda de sus brazos, y de sus dos doncellas y amigas, Sakura se deslizo por el colchón para recostarse cómodamente sobre este, en espera de la llegada de la partera.

Viendo que la pelirosa estaba en el inicio de las labores de parto, Kurenai abandono los aposentos de la Sultana tan rápidamente como había entrado con un solo destino en su mente.

Tenía que avisarle al Sultan.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba repasando los informes de los comandantes jenízaros frente a su escritorio, apilando aquellos que había leído.

Se aburría fácilmente con los asuntos de estado, más Sakura insistía en que debía de prestarle atención a todo cuanto le fuera presentado porque, al fin y al cabo: _"eres el Sultan"_ recordó la voz de ella, sacándole una sonrisa. Todos los asuntos del estado debía den pasar por él antes de ser oficializados, remarcando todavía más su inmensa importancia. Por un instante dejo el documento sobre la mesa y recostó su cuello en el respaldo de la silla en que estaba.

Siempre le resultaba insatisfactorio marcharse de los aposentos de Sakura por la mañana sin haber visto su sonrisa, pero el verla dormir tranquilamente era igual de alentador para él, llenándolo de esa paz que tanto necesitaba y que solo ella podía darle, ella que era su ángel y su mayor alegría, su Sultana.

El repentino repiqueteo de golpes contra las puertas de sus aposentos saco a Sasuke de su ensueño y lo regreso a la realidad, una realidad que para su desgracia no era agradable ni pacifica si no tenía a Sakura a su lado. Pero, tendría que esperar únicamente para volver a verla, luego de la reunión del Consejo Real.

-Adelante—indicó el Uchiha, apoyando cansinamente sus brazos sobre el escritorio

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron y, rápidamente con la mirada baja, no fue otra que Kurenai quien entro diligentemente. La pelinegra llevaba meses al servicio d Sakura y cumpliendo un rol sumamente importante ene l Harem, ganándose así la total confianza y aprobación del Sultan que la llamaba semanalmente para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden entre las jóvenes que había en el Harem. El Uchiha detestaba las peleas innecesarias.

-Majestad—lo saludó Kurenai debidamente con una reverencia antes de levantar la mirada hacia el Sultan, -la Sultana Sakura está dando a luz.

Sin más información, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y abandono rápidamente sus aposentos, seguido por Kurenai que casi le pisaba los talones.

* * *

Apretando fuertemente las sabanas a sus costados, Sakura pujo nuevamente mientras la partera examinaba la situación que avanzaba muy rápidamente. La pelirosa acallo nuevamente un grito entre sus dientes, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no gritar como deseaba para así no despertar a su hijo que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna. Otra de las parteras presionaba ligeramente su vientre para apresurar el parto de los bebés en el vientre de la Sultana.

Jugo, Ino y Kin se hallaban de pie a un lado de la cama, observando impotentes el sufrimiento de la pelirosa que se controlaba para no gritar por el bien de su hijo y de su imagen. Había sorprendido a las parteras al decir; _"Moriré, más no gritare"_

Incapaz de aguantar la espera, solo observando pujar a Sakura, Ino se coló tras la partera y se retiró en el acto al ver que, en efecto, el parto estaba avanzando debidamente rápido. La pelirosa se cubrió a sí misma la boca en cuanto sintió algo deslizarse entre sus piernas, menguando ligeramente el dolor que sentía pero dando paso al siguiente bebé. Escucho jadear de sorpresa y alegría a Ino que se llevó una de las manos al pecho mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al igual en el de Kin y Jugo que se mantenía casi estoico.

Aun sin saber que era el primero de sus bebés, Sakura continúo pujando.

* * *

Adelantándose al andar del Sultan, Kurenai llego a las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura notando la presencia de muchas de las jóvenes del Harem que querían ver al Príncipe o Sultan que haría de nacer, incluso Shikamaru estaba allí en compañía de la Sultana Mikoto que se apretaba las manos nos nerviosismo.

Reverenciando debidamente a la Matriarca Uchiha, Kurenai abrió una de las puertas de ingreso rápidamente, dejando a todas las jóvenes allí presentes con la boca abierta y ansias insoportables de saber que estaba pasando adentro ya que no se escuchaba grito alguno que indicara progreso en las labores de parto. La pelinegra ingreso, sorprendida al ver que una de las arteras se encontraba limpiando de sangre a un bebé ya nacido minetas la pelirosa no hacia otra cosa que seguir pujando.

El palacio y el Imperio sí que tendrían razones de sobra para celebrar.

En el exterior, Sasuke llego tan pronto como le fue posible a las puertas de los aposentos de Sakura, encontrándose con su madre que se giró observar con preocupación, alarmando ligeramente al Uchiha que no hizo sino permanecer en silencio y observar las puertas, rezando porque la espera no dudara demasiado. Todas la jóvenes reverenciaron al Sultan en su llegada, pero prontamente centraron su atención en escuchar cualquier grito o quejido que fuera liberado por la Sultana pelirosa.

El repentino llanto de un bebé lleno el ambiente, sorprendiendo a todos.

* * *

Sakura recostó su cabeza sobre la almohadas, recuperando el aire mientras las parteras le entregaban a su bebé mientras el otro era limpiado y, seguidamente, prontamente colocado en sus brazos.

La pelirosa examino a sus bebés, cado uno acunado cuidadosamente por uno de sus brazos, el varón, a su izquierda, era casi igual a Sasuke, solo que tenía los claros rasgos de la Sultana Mikoto, sobre todo la forma de su rostro, al igual que la niña a su derecha que había heredado su cabello rosado, pero los ojos de los Uchiha.

Las parteras, al igual que Ino, Kin y Jugo, se ubicaron a un lado de la cama en cuanto las puertas se abrieron dando paso al Sultan, seguido por la Sultana Mikoto y el fiel sirviente de esta, Shikamaru.

El Uchiha se sentó rápidamente a su lado, observándola con preocupación al verla ligeramente pálida, aunque la pelirosa desestimo inmediatamente su preocupación con una sonrisa, bajando inmediatamente su mirada hacia los dos bultitos cubiertos por sabanas y mantas en sus brazos. La pelirosa movió ligeramente uno de sus brazos, indicándole a Sasuke que cargara a la niña. Sasuke, besándole cálidamente la frente, accedió.

Mikoto, al pie de la cama, observo sonriente y orgullosa a la angelical pelirosa que tenía en sus brazos a un nuevo príncipe, y Sasuke a la primera de las Sultanas de la nueva generación.

-Itachi y Mikoto—pidió Sakura a Sasuke, aludiendo los nombres de los bebés en brazo de ambos.

Sasuke asintió únicamente mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de Sakura. El Uchiha, aun sin apartar su mano de la de Sakura, giro su rostro hacia su madre, pero principalmente hacia Shikamaru que observaba atentamente la escena.

-Que inicien las celebraciones inmediatamente—ordenó el Uchiha.

Con una reverencia, el Nara se retiró inmediatamente para cumplir la orden.

* * *

En menos de una hora tras el parto iniciaron las celebraciones.

Se distribuyó oro en el pueblo, el doble que por el nacimiento del Príncipe Baru, por obvias razones, se repartieron dulces en el Harem y entre los sirvientes mientras cuatrocientas salvas de cañón retumbaban en toda la capital, doscientas por el Príncipe Itachi y otras doscientas por la Sultana Mikoto. Bordando en sus aposentos, Mei recibió la noticia por medio de Anko, sonriendo ladinamente ante el nuevo triunfo de la pelirosa, pero muy en contraste con su hija Rin que parecía molesta por la popularidad que tenía la esposa de su hermano mayor. Yosuke por otro lado, jugaba sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba, solo sabiendo que Sakura ya no estaba embarazada y que ahora si podría volver a jugar con él.

* * *

Podían haber pasado cuatro días, pero las celebraciones aún seguían, cortesía de la Madre Sultana que no cabía en su alegría por el nacimiento de no solo un segundo nieto sino que también una nieta que había sido nombrada en su honor.

El Sultan suspendía las reuniones de menor importancia, legándoselas a Fugaku Pasha que ahora había sido nombrado Gran Visir, pasando largas tardes y noches en compañía de Sakura y sus tres hijos; Baru, Itachi y Mikoto. Esa era la única y verdadera paz que necesitaba, estar con su familia, la familia que Sakura le había dado. Aun cuando no podía casar cada instante del día junto a su esposa, el Uchiha disfrutaba de sus deberes con mayor interés ante los continuos consejos que la pelirosa la brindaba momento a momento, sin dejar de apoyarlo en cada una de sus decisiones.

Cada vez que visitaba los aposentos de ella, la encontraba sentada sobre un diván en compañía de Ino, Kin y Jugo, meciendo las cunas de los sus dos Príncipes y su Sultana, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro que dedicaba única y exclusivamente para él que no perdía oportunidad para abrazarla y tenerla en sus brazos. Había varias ocasiones en que se encontraba a su hermano menor vigilando a los príncipes mientras jugaba con Sakura.

El mayor confort para Sasuke era saber que Sakura no tenía enemigos potenciales en el palacio.

Había llegado una noticia desoladora, no solo para el Imperio sino que directamente para Mito; la Sultana Hinata, esposa del Khan de Crimea, Naruto Uzumaki, había muerto tras alumbrar un príncipe varón para que heredara la regencia del país.

Sasuke recostado en la cama en compañía de Sakura que lo abrazaba, sabía que Mito no tardaría en hacer o planear algo, de alguna forma intentaría recuperar su autoridad, el Uchiha estaba seguro de ello. La pelirosa acaricio lenta y dulcemente los cabello del Uchiha mientras este acariciaba acompasadamente su espalda. La paz estaba con él y le permitía pensar mientras ella estuviera a su lado, mientras supiera y creyera que había esperanza.

Sakura Uchiha, esa mujer era su bendición y perdición al mismo tiempo.

Siempre había sabido el porqué de su llegada al palacio, sabía que la Sultana Mito haría que ella confabulara de todas las formas posibles para darle más poder hasta hacer regente, pero Sakura no habia hecho sino ponerse del lado de la madre de Sasuke, de la Sultana Mikoto y hacer lo que él inevitablemente había hecho al verla por primera vez; enamorarse. Si Sakura no hubiera antepuesto sus sentimientos, seguramente las cosas hubieran estado del lado de Mito, pero afortunadamente eso no era así. Sakura era su ángel, pero sabía muy bien que, para otros, era una bruja, una mujer malvada, pero eso no era sino una faz, una cara que tenía para darse a respetar, y Sasuke admiraba que ella fuera capaz de sobrevivir sola.

Como pago por la muerte del padre de Sakura, Kizashi Haruno, Sasuke no solo había exiliado a Mito, sino que también había cancelado su pensión y requisado cada objeto de valor de propiedad de ella para agregarlo al tesoro Imperial, sumiéndola así en la pobreza absoluta. Era lo justo, durante años había sembrado la corrupción en el Imperio que ahora le pertenecía a él, todo en pro de su propio beneficio.

Y, en compensación para Sakura, había hecho que el cuerpo de su padre fuera llevado a la Isla tinos en compañía de una pensión diaria para la madre de ella que ahora mantenía la amada villa griega que ella recordaba y en la que había nacido y crecido. Sakura escribía diariamente a su madre, informándole de todo lo que pasaba y del nacimiento de sus tres primeros nietos, recibiendo cartas de vuelta llenas de bendiciones.

Confiaba en Sakura tan ciegamente como las flores podían confiar en el agua que les daba vida, ella era la inocencia personificada, ante y para con él solo era inocente y perfecta, ella era su todo en el mundo, su razón de vivir y ser, su alegría y motivo para abrir los ojos, el perfume inolvidable que lo tentaba a cada instante, la belleza incomparable que despertaba y avivaba su amor y deseo, su perfección y complacencia que él no se cansaba de admirar en ningún momento.

Sasuke sería feliz mientras Sakura lo fuera.

* * *

Mito recibió la inesperada visita de Mei en sus aposentos del viejo Palacio.

La exiliada Sultana no entendía la razón detrás de la visita de la madre del Príncipe Yosuke, pero no perdería su autoridad en lo absoluto, sabía que su Mei quería tener la oportunidad de ascender a su hijo al trono, y Mito no dudaría en usarla en lo absoluto. Se desharía de Mei y Sasuke de alguna forma, así como de Mikoto, Sakura y los príncipes para que Yosuke reinara y ella así pudiera ser la regente a la sombra, gobernando como siempre había deseado. Sakura sería la más perjudicada, asesinaría a sus hijos delante de ella y luego la vendería como esclava, tal y como había llegado al palacio, siendo nadie.

-Los vientos han vuelto a cambiar de dirección—inicio Mei, sentada en el diván, frente a Mito, -y es hora de terminar con viejas hostilidades, mi Sultana—se expresó la pelicastaña.

La pelirroja no se contuvo y observo con una sonrisa desconfiada pero pasiva a la pelicastaña. Mei no hablaría ni diría tales palabras a menos que tuviera deseos y razones para hacerlo, y su lívido por llevar a su hijo al trono, pasando por encima de Sasuke, era más que suficiente como para hacer tal cosa.

-Jamás pensé escuchar estas palabras de ti—admitió Mito sin titubeo alguno por las declaraciones de paz de parte de la Sultana.

Mei bajo la mirada ligeramente.

-Ahora es diferente—justifico Mei, -vivimos en un mundo diferente. Es obvio lo que te hicieron a ti y ahora yo lucho por mi vida y poder también—explico la Sultana con voz calmada, -las amenazas e intrigas de Mikoto no hacen sino aumentar—prosiguió Mei como buena actriz que era.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?—preguntó Mito, a la defensiva, sin miedo ni titubeo alguno para esperar y hacer su pregunta

La pelicastaña sonrió ladinamente ante la pregunta de parte de la exiliada Sultana pelirroja.

-Es obvio que no deseas que su majestad siga en el trono—se justificó Mei, iniciando su plan y explicación. –Estoy segura de que has tomado cartas en el asunto, pero para volver al palacio necesitas una cosa—explicó la pelicastaña, -un príncipe heredero.

La pelirroja sonrió ante las palabras de Mei. Claro que Mei era inteligente, pero no lo bastante como para creer que Mito la apartaría del poder y provocar su caída en cuanto le fuera posible. En el ascenso y reinado de Mito, no había lugar posible para Mei, ella sencillamente no está en sus planes, ni por asomo.

-Eres una mujer muy inteligente—reconoció Mito a la pelicastaña que mantuvo su sonrisa ladina ante el alago de la Sultana pelirroja, -pero, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?—preguntó Mito con genuino interés.

-Porque me necesitas—respondió Mei de manera inmediata.

A Mito le hubiera encantado decir que no era así, pero era cierto, necesita a Mei…por el momento.

* * *

Sakura, vistiendo unas hermosas galas purpuras bordadas en diamante, con una corona de plata y amatistas adornando su largo cabello que caía libremente tras su espalda, se encontraba hablando con Fugaku Pasha, el nuevo Gran Visir del Imperio que, como siempre, le notificaba lo sucedido y/o hablado en las reuniones. Como dictaba a tradición, el velo sostenido por la corona de la Sultana se encontraba arremolinado sobre sus hombros.

-Su majestad ha cortado todo suministro del Imperio para con la Sultana Mito—aseguró Fugaku a Sakura que, sin embargo, y ese a su explicación, no parecía tranquila en lo absoluto. –Ya no puede hacer nada.

De pie frente a Fugaku Pasha, con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho, Sakura negó únicamente mientras observaba preocupado al Pasha tras haber oído su explicación. Puede que Sasuke hubiera hecho eso como medida preventiva, pero Sakura no conseguía estar tranquila, la inesperada muerte de la Sultana Hinata era la guinda del pastel, la escusa o indirecta perfecta mediante la cual Mito pudiera actuar, y ahora Sakura temía más que nunca, no solo por Sasuke, sino también por sus hijos.

-Desearía creer eso tanto como usted, Pasha—respondió Sakura únicamente sin desvanecer su preocupación. –Pero presiento que tenemos algo aun peor que esperar

Sasuke partiría dentro de unas horas, había una revuelta en Otogakure que necesitaba de su presencia, en otra circunstancia Sakura hubiera temido por él pero Fugaku Pasha lo acompañaría, y ella y la Sultana Mikoto se harían cargo de la regencia. Tenía que tener paciencia…

Y cuidado.

* * *

-No podre estar tranquila—aseguró Sakura.

La pelirosa sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo en cuanto Sasuke rompió el abrazo que lo había unido por varios segundos. Lo extrañaría infinitamente mientras él no estuviera, pero Sasuke había asegurado que, cuando mucho, estaría lejos por media semana. No perdería tiempo en nada, resolvería el problema y regresaría tan rápido como pudiera para así estar con ella. Pero ni aun así Sakura conseguía sosegarse.

-Te preocupas en vano—aseguró Sasuke, acariciando devotamente el rostro de ella. –lord Dan estará aquí—justifico el Uchiha.

En cada momento lejos de ella no era nada más que imaginarla a su lado, deseando contemplar su belleza, deseando sentirla a su lado pero sabiendo que una parte del corazón y la esencia de ella estarían a su lado en todo momento, como siempre. Dan Kato se aseguraría de la completa protección de los Príncipes y las Sultanas en ausencia suya, y Sasuke sabía que, después de Fugaku, no había nadie más capacitado que Dan para tal tarea.

-No puedo ni quiero acostumbrarme—debatió Sakura, tomando la tela del abrigo del Uchiha para acercar sus rostro al de él, provocando que sus labios casi se rozaran, -si me dieras la oportunidad, podría pelear tan bien como cualquiera de tus generales.

El Uchiha sonrió únicamente ante su declaración.

-No dudo de que lo harías—afirmo él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

* * *

La partida de Sasuke la había dejado vulnerable, como solo podía estarlo al no tener cerca de quien más amaba y que significa todo para ella. En busca de algo de consuelo esa noche estaba cenando en compañía de la Sultana Mikoto en los aposentos de esta mientras sus hijos dormían.

-Agradezco mucho que calme mis preocupaciones, Sultana—se sinceró Sakura tras darle un par de bocados a su cena, ciertamente no tenía demasiado apetito, -temo que las preocupaciones me impidan dormir.

Mikoto acaricio maternalmente uno de los brazos de la pelirosa que le devolvió el gesto mediante una sonrisa.

-Ser madre es así en este palacio—explicó Mikoto que recordaba largas noches de insomnio en pro de velar por el sueño y la paz de su hijo en vez de la propia tras decepcionarse y darse cuenta de que ella, inicialmente, había sentido amor por el Sultana Izuna que jamás había sentido lo mismo que ella. Pero con Sakura todo era diferente, ella amaba a Sasuke y viceversa, sus hijos eran la prueba de ese amor. –Me pregunto qué tipo de madre serás tú—indagó Mikoto con honesta curiosidad.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente ante la idea de la Sultana Mikoto.

Lo cierto es que aún no sabía qué clase de madre seria, solo sabía que amaba a sus hijos con todo su corazón, eran la representación física y emocional del inmenso amor que ella y Sasuke sentían, jamás les negaría algo, jamás podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el bienestar de ellos, de Baru, de Itachi y de Mikoto. Quería ser una buena madre para sus hijos.

-Una buena madre, espero—respondió Sakura únicamente, encogiéndose de hombros, -una madre tan fuerte como is hijos necesiten que sea…y una buena esposa para Sasuke—se sinceró la pelirosa.

Mikoto sonrió ante la respuesta de Sakura, ella era la única digna de confianza en el palacio.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba y Sakura había encontrado que hacer, visitar por segunda vez el centro comunitario de Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi para brindar su ayuda y sentirse plenamente útil, legando el cuidado de sus hijos, que se encontraban recién alimentados y entrados en la hora de su siesta, a la Sultana Mikoto

Vestida en un elegante abrigo gris perla, con una simple y escasa corona en forma de broche, la pelirosa, en compañía de Ino y Kin, vigiladas por Jugo que actuaba de guardia, llenaban los platos de comida de parte de todos los pobres que visitaban el lugar y vivían de su refugio.

En su labor, la pelirosa escucho una discusión de una niña con una de las encargadas de distribuir comida.

-Por favor, denme un poco más, es para mi madre—se justificó la niña que, cuando mucho, debía de tener ocho años.

-¿Y por qué ella no está aquí?—pregunto la encargada.

-Porque está enferma—respondió la pequeña sin duda alguna, -yo se lo llevare.

-No te creo, estas mintiendo- zanjo la encargada ante la burda explicación de parte de la niña.

-No estoy mintiendo—respondió la niña.

Sakura no podía inferir mucho respecto de la pequeña ya que, al darle la espalda y cubrir su cabello por un manto, ocultaba su apariencia. Pero su voz estaba claramente marcada por un carácter muy férreo. La pequeña se giró para retirarse, claramente ofendida, encontrándose con la Sultana pelirosa que la observaba interesada con una sonrisa en el rostro. La niña era una belleza sencilla, de piel clara, con cabello castaño, trenzado, y ojos marrones vivaces y despiertos. La pequeña bajo la mirada al reconocer a la Sultana.

-¿Llevas esa comida para tu madre?—preguntó Sakura, inclinándose ligeramente para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. La pequeña pelicastaña asintió de manera vehemente. –Guíanos hasta tu casa, por favor, quisiera ayudarte—indico la pelirosa.

La pequeña sonrió ante la propuesta de su Sultana.

* * *

La vivienda de la pequeña pelicastaña era como muchas de las que existían para la gente de la capital, modesta y sencilla, peor cómoda al mismo tiempo, provista de lo necesario para albergar una habitación para dos personas con una cocina.

La pequeña abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación de su madre, trayendo entre sus manos una pequeña fuente con comida, siendo seguida por la Sultana, sus dos doncellas Ino y Kin, y el guardia de esta, Jugo. La pelicastaña dejo la fuente sobre la mesa de la habitación, observando a su madre.

-Madre—saludo la pequeña pelicastaña a la mujer recostada sobre una de las camas, -tenemos el honor de conocer a una Sultana—se expresó la castaña, girando su rostro hacia la hermosa pelirosa; -ella es la Sultana Sakura.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración de su hija.

-Sultana—saludo respetuosamente la mujer a la hermosa Sultana, bajando la cabeza. -Tenten—advirtió la asustada mujer, dando a conocer el nombre de la pelicastaña, -¿Qué hiciste?

Sakura sonrió ante la inquietud de la madre por su hija que, sin duda alguna, era todo un ídolo e cuanto a carácter, ni la propia Sakura podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a una niña con tacto carácter en sí misma. Ni siquiera su hermana Matsuri, a quien aún recordaba con amor y cariño, había sido así, en realidad Matsuri era un modelo idóneo y perfecto de comportamiento femenino.

-Dijo que usted estaba enferma y quise venir personalmente—se explicó Sakura antes de que la pequeña pelicastaña se atreviera a contestar, bajando la mirada hacia ella, -te felicito Tenten, eres una muy buena hija, y muy linda.

La pequeña pelicastaña bajo la mirada un instante, claramente ruborizada ante las palabras de la Sultana.

-No tan linda como usted, Sultana—respondió Tenten.

Sakura aparto un momento su mirada de la pelirosa, desviándola hacia la mujer que, claramente, estaba muy enferma como para poder levantarse y a Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparla aquella debilidad.

-Enviare a un médico del palacio—instruyo Sakura a Tenten y su madre, -así podrá recuperarse.

La mujer sonrió únicamente, agradecida con la Sultana, así como su pequeña hija.

* * *

Como una oscura señal, para toda la capital, los nubarrones y las nubes más oscuras habían cubierto los cielos, sumiendo al mundo en tinieblas mientras un carruaje cruzaba la capital.

En el palacio, reinaba la oscuridad máxima, era como si la noche ya hubiera tenido lugar, y apenas era la hora del atardecer, era un instante y circunstancia sin precedentes mientras la esposa del Sultan todavía no regresaba al palacio junto a su sequito, y sus hijos estaban al cuidado de la Matriarca del Imperio, la Sultana Mikoto.

La madre del Sultan se paseaba en sus aposentos, con un extraño presentimiento o corazonada azorando su mente e impidiéndole estar tranquila, como hubiera deseado.

* * *

-Más rápido—demando Sakura al chochero, -quiero llegar el palacio lo más pronto posible.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la Sultana, el cochero condujo el carruaje tan rápidamente como le fuera posible. Dentro del carruaje, Sakura se apretaba las manos, nerviosa, sintiendo un presentimiento horrible en el centro de su pecho que le quitaba la respiración, temiendo que algo les sucediera a sus hijos mientras ella no estaba. Era como si aquellos nubarrones hubieran traído la oscuridad del mismísimo infierno y eso impedía que Sakura pudiera respirar siquiera.

Temía por sus hijos.

* * *

Ante un silencio sepulcral, las puertas del palacio dieron paso a un grupo de soldados que mataron a todos los soldados y guardias a su paso ante de que un carruaje se detuviera a las puertas del enorme complejo Imperial. Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron, mediante Choji, y de el emergió Mito elegante y ricamente vestida en galas verde esmerada bordas en oro, y sobre estas un pesado abrigo de piel dorado a juego con una enorme corona sobre su cabello recogido a imagen de su cuello que lucía un soberbio collar de oro y esmeraldas.

Mito, sin dejarse inmutar, avanzo por los pasillos seguida de Choji y una escolta mientras las puertas eran cerradas y los guardias a varios pasos de ella eliminaban toda vida que resultara un peligro. Ella pisaba con sus zapatos parte de los ríos de sangre que ahora teñían el suelo y no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo le importaba el poder y aquello que deseaba alcanzar; la gloria del trono y la regencia.

* * *

Mikoto arrullaba a sus nietos en sus cunas, intentando calmarse a sí misma y a ellos mientras lloraban, llamando y extrañando a su madre que aún no llegaba al palacio, alarmando todavía más a Mikoto. Era como si ya fuera de noche y probablemente fuera así ya que el atardecer ya debería de haber tenido lugar.

De manera repentina las puertas de sus aposentos fueron abiertas y Kurenai apareció con una expresión de miedo total en su rostro.

-Sultana, el palacio está bajo ataque—informo la pelinegra con un claro tono alarmista. –Son partidarios de la Sultana Mito.

Por instinto inmediato, Mikoto centro toda su atención en las cunas donde se encontraban sus nietos, tenía que hacer algo para protegerlos. ¿Cómo es que Mito estaba haciendo eso si Sasuke aún era el Sultan? A menos que….a menos que la revuelta fuera una excusa con la cual alejarlo del palacio y matarlo. Mikoto negó, incapaz de creer semejante cosa.

 _No, mi hijo no puede estar muerto_ , intento convencerse a sí misma la Madre Sultana.

* * *

El descontrol reinaba en cada pasillo del palacio mientras los leales a la Sultana Mito cobraban vida tras vida de aquellos que le daban su lealtad al Sultan Sasuke, la Sultana Sakura, la Sultana Mikoto y los príncipes.

El Harem estaba vacío, las jóvenes concubinas y sirvientas huían despavoridas, el ruido del metal de las espadas y los cuerpos cayendo lo cubría todo. La paz y la alegría habían desaparecido en solo un instante con la llegada de la _Sultana de las Sombras_ ; Mito Uchiha, que recorría los pasillos con una calma extraña, terrorífica e imperturbable, sin sentir pesar alguno en las vidas inocentes que eran aniquiladas.

Todo por sus caprichos, por su ambición.

* * *

El único otro lugar del palacio en que podía reinar la calma eran los aposentos de la Sultana Mei, donde esta se encontraba reunida con su fiel amiga y doncella; Anko, y sus hijos, la Sultana Rin y el inocente Príncipe Yosuke.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido, mamá?, ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Yosuke, siendo abrazado por su madre.

Mei sonrió ladinamente mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su hijo. Para que su Príncipe llegara al trono, tenían que construir una era sobre los destruidos cimientos de la anterior, sobre los cadáveres de los hijos del, ahora, asesinado Sultan, por sobre las destruidas esperanzas de la madre de este, la Sultana Mikoto y de su esposa, la Sultana Sakura. Yosuke sería el Sultan, Rin se casaría con un político poderoso y ella sería la Madre Sultana, ese era el destino que tendrían y ella quería tuvieran.

-Están aquí por ti, hijo mío—aseguró Mei con voz serena y maternal para su pequeño, -mañana, con la salida del sol, serás nombrado Sultan…y todos estarán a tus pies—aseguró Mei, casi tocando su sueño y gran ambición, el mejor de los futuros posibles para su hijo.

Yosuke sin embargo no entendía lo que pasaba, ni quería entenderlo tampoco.

* * *

Mito llego a la sala del Consejo Real, el lugar donde se hallaba el trono.

Los guardias que le guardaban absoluta lealtad bajaron la cabeza ante ella mientras la Sultana, sin miramiento o titubeo alguno, se apartaba la cola del largo abrigo y se sentaba en el trono con la frente en alto. Era su lucha, su victoria, su momento y su deseo. Ella gobernaría el mundo y nada ni nadie iba a impedírselo mientras sus leales soldados arrasaban con todas y cada una de las vidas que había en el palacio.

-Ve a buscar a Yosuke, Choji—ordeno Mito a su fiel sirviente, -y ordena que se deshagan de Mei de manera inmediata.

El leal sirviente de la Sultana pelirroja bajo la cabeza en una devota reverencia.

-Sí, mi Sultana—aseguró el Akimichi.

El Akimichi se retiró de manera inmediata para cumplir la orden de su Sultana, dejándola sola en su momento de mayor gloria, en su triunfo totalitario y absoluto por sobre cientos de décadas de una pulida historia imperial en que ella, por primera vez, sería la regente absoluta del mundo.

La mayor de las Sultanas.

* * *

Las puertas del carruaje de la Sultana Sakura fueron abiertas por Jugo que bajo primeramente del carruaje.

Inmediatamente, Sakura cerró los ojos con repulsión al ver semejante masacre a las puertas del palacio Imperial. ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Por qué una imagen tan grotesca estaba a las puertas de la representación material del Imperio? Sin la ayuda de Jugo, Sakura bajo del carruaje con un miedo inmediato en su mente; su hijos. Dan Kato bajo igualmente del carruaje, siendo que había encontrado a su Sultana entre la gente por órdenes de la Sultana Mikoto.

La acción inmediata del jenízaro no fue otra que desenfundar su espada mientras les indicaba al chochero y los guardias que los acompañaban que revisaran el perímetro en el acto. Tanto Dan como Sakura se acercaron rápidamente a las puertas pero, al tirar de estas, las perillas no cedieron en lo absoluto, algo les impedía ser abiertas, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al ver que las puertas no cedían, la acción del jenízaro no fue otra que embestir contra la madera mientras Sakura gritaba que les abrieran las puertas.

-¡Abran!—demando Sakura con el horrible temor de que sus hijos corrieran peligro. -¡Mis hijos están adentro!

Las puertas no cedían pese a los golpes y embestidas de parte del jenízaro, ni por las ordenes ni gritos de la Sultana pelirosa que se sentía al borde del llanto y la desesperación mientas la sangre y la desolación llenaba el palacio.

Era la noche más oscura para el Imperio de los Uchiha.

* * *

 **PD:** dedico este capitulo a Euclidona, agradezco mucho que te guste la historia, enserio signifca mucho para mi que sigan la historia y aprecio su atención de leerla o que les guste, gracias y hasta pronto :3


	21. Chapter 20

**-** La historia es de mi autoría total, más está ligeramente inspirada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci y que representa la vida de la más poderosa de las mujeres y regentes el Imperio Otomano. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero su distribución y/o utilización si corren por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Tras momentos inciertos, llenos de golpes y embestidas de parte de la Sultana y el leal jenízaro, ambos y las sirvientas de la Sultana habían optado por dar la vuelta al palacio, donde había una entrada que—esperaban—no estuviera bloqueada. Con andar presuroso, Sakura apartaba la cola de su vestido y abrigo mientras seguía a Dan Kato que caminaba delante de ella como escolta.

Entre semejante ajetreo y caos, antes de decidirse a dar la vuelta la manzana—por decirlo de alguna forma—Sakura había aprovechado el ajetreo y recogido una de las espadas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. No iba a comportarse como una dama, jamás lo había hecho, y agradecía a su difunto padre el haberla criado como hombre para valerse por sí sola en un mundo de hombres.

Dejando la espada en el costado del enrejado que separaba el exterior de la entrada sur del palacio, Dan hizo acopio de su fuerza para abrir una entrada o suficientemente grande como para que pasaran la Sultana y las dos criadas de este, entrando seguidamente y cerrando las puertas ligeramente para volver a salir si hacía falta.

¿Qué sucedía adentro del Palacio?

* * *

Mei, abrazando a su pequeño hijo, escuchaba con toda claridad el caos reinante en el exterior y, por un minuto, aquello la preocupo. ¿Mito realmente elegiría confiar en ella y compartir el poder? La Sultana comenzaba a cuestionarse si aquello era posible siquiera, Mito jamás había colaborado ni ayudado a nadie, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? No bastaba una primera vez porque, sencillamente, jamás había sucedido ni tendría lugar.

-Sultana, somos nosotros, abra—pidió Choji a modo de anuncio desde el otro lado de las puertas.

Anko levanto la vista hacia su Sultana que, aun sin estar del todo segura, le indico con la mirada que abriera las puertas. Mei jamás había sido una mujer de carácter pasivo, ni fácil, había destruido a todos aquellos que se hubieran cruzado en su camino mientras había sido la Haseki del Sultana Izuna, nada la detendría para defenderse a sí misma y a sus hijos en ese momento. Rin permanecía impávida, serena y extrañamente fría junto a su madre, como si supiera la clase de triunfo que significaba el hecho de que su hermano llegase al trono.

La leal amiga y doncella de la Sultana Mei se giró a verla una última vez, a nada de abrir las puertas, antes de tomar firmemente las perillas y permitirle el paso a Choji y a los soldados que lo acompañaban. En compañía de la criada de la Sultan, que les había abierto las puertas, Choji ingreso con falsa calma y lealtad hacia la hermosa Sultana que se levantó del diván junto a su hija, abrazando protectoramente a su hijo entre sus brazos, sin depositarlo sobre el suelo.

Choji se detuvo a un par de pasos de la Sultana antes de dirigir la mirada hacia uno de los guardias que lo acompañaban. El guardia asintió, pero apenas y dio un paso hacia la Sultana, esta dejo a su hijo en el suelo y se colocó delante de él como escudo.

-Yo iré con él—espetó Mei sin dejarse pasar a llevar.

Mei estrecho una de las manos de su hijo entre las suyas mientras Yosuke, dejando ver su rostro entre la falda de su madre, observaba asustado y preocupado al leal sirviente de la Sultana Mito.

-Usted se quedara aquí, Sultana—habló Choji con completa calma, -nosotros nos llevaremos al príncipe.

Rin, de pie junto a su madre y Anko, levanto la mirada hacia su madre con extrañeza ante la respuesta de parte del sirviente de la Sultana Mito mientras Mei perdía su mirada en la nada. Sus conjeturas habían sido totalmente correctas; ella nunca había entrado ni entraría en los planes de Mito de gobernar el Imperio, solo Mito actuaria de regente y desplazaría a Yosuke, impidiéndole reinar. Y ella y su hija Rin debían desaparecer para que eso sucediera. Mei reaccionó a tiempo y enfrento a Choji con la mirada.

-Ese no era el trato—contradijo Mei.

Pero sus aliteraciones y contras no parecían importarle en lo absoluto a Choji que no temía a las represalias que la Sultan pudiera atreverse a tomar contra ella, no temía porque temer de la Sultana Mei mientras tuviera la protección de la poderosísima Sultana Mito quien, apenas confabulaba un plan o trato, sabía muy bien como romperlo en pro de su propio beneficio.

-El trato se rompió, Sultana—respondió Choji únicamente.

El soldado junto a Choji avanzo amenazadoramente hacia Mei, que no hizo otra cosa que anteponer su cuerpo frente a su hijo, como si fuera un escudo humano. Empujando a Anko, que protegía a la Sultana Rin, Choji rodeo a la Sultana y aparto al príncipe de su madre mientras esta era sujetada por uno de los soldados. En manos del leal sirviente de la Sultana Mito, Yosuke gimoteo y giro su rostro, pidiéndole ayuda a su madre mientras Choji y los soldados lo sacaban de la habitación.

-¡Suéltenme!—protesto Mei a gritos mientras otro de los soldados impedía que Anko o Rin abandonar la habitación.

Entre el continuo forcejeo de la Sultana para salir de la habitación, esta sintió algo atravesando su vientre, frio, metálico y lastimero que le destrozaba las entrañas. Mei bajo la mirada, encontrándose con la hoja de una daga clavada en su vientre ante la horrorizada mirada de su hija y de Anko. Mei se volvió inconsciente de que su agresor y los otros soldados abandonaban la habitación, cerrando las puertas, ya que la daga permaneció clava en su vientre mientras la pelicastaña se desplomaba en el suelo por el dolor y la profundidad de la herida.

No sabía que era más doloroso, si la herida o el que le hubiera arrebatado a su hijo.

* * *

El mismo pasadizo secreto que comunicaba al "Jardín Secreto" con el palacio, estaba conectado con otro pasillo que daba a la puerta sur del palacio, haciendo que Sakura, Dan, Ino y Kin pudieran entrar con facilidad. Afortunadamente no había cadáveres ni sangre regada en aquel pasillo, casi como el lugar de mayor importancia para la Sultan y el Sultan impidiera que el caos tuviera lugar en esa área.

Sakura cerró las puertas con ayuda de un bloque por sobre esta que, al contacto, permitió la acción mientras Dan dejaba sola a la Sultana por unos instantes para revisar el perímetro. Sakura aferro el frio mango de la espada entre sus manos, pidiendo fuerzas para no titubear en matar a alguien si hacía falta. Había entrenado mucho con su padre a lo largo de los años…pero jamás había matado a alguien.

Dan, desde el final del pasillo, le indico a la Sultana que el lugar era seguro y esta, de inmediato, lo siguió en compañía de Ino y Kin que corrían detrás de ella, igual de apresuradas y preocupadas por los príncipes Baru e Itachi, por la Sultana Mikoto y la Madre Sultana.

* * *

Afortunadamente, y haciendo copio de una fuerza que casi no tenían, Mikoto y sus doncellas habían empotrado uno de los divanes contra las puertas firmemente cerradas para sí impedir que los soldados de la Sultana Mito entraran. Mikoto se encontraba delante de las cunas de sus nietos y nieta en compañía de Shizune, Shikamaru, Kurenai y sus doncellas, cada uno con una daga en la mano para arriesgar sus vidas por mantener el poderío y la estructura del Imperio. Además, y m cerca de la puerta, se encontraban cuatro soldados jenízaros, leales a la Sultana que, sosteniendo su espadas, solo esperaban la entrada de los enemigos del Imperio para proteger a la Madre Sultana, la Sultana y los Príncipes.

Los divanes cedieron y todo lo que atrincheraba las puertas, sorpresivamente, mientras los dos soldados ingresaban y se enfrentaban de manera inmediata a los guardias de la Sultana Mikoto, provocando un ensordecedor eco del metal contra el metal.

Debían de, al menos, ser capaces de hacer algo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mikoto levanto su mirada hacia las puertas de sus aposentos, encontrando con Sakura y Dan, sosteniendo sus espadas e irrumpiendo en la batalla que allí tenía lugar. Los guarias de la Sultana Mikoto no perdieron tiempo y aprovecharon la distracción de los dos soldados para degollarlos ahí mismo. Sakura se alejó de la puerta y corrió inmediatamente hacia las cunas de sus hijos, sintiendo como el ala regresaba a su cuerpo al verlos tranquilos, a salvo y despiertos.

Dan y los otros dos jenízaros se mantuvieron cerca de las puertas en caso de que alguien más apareciera, mientras Mikoto y Sakura se observaban únicamente, centrando toda su atención en las cunas, donde se hallaban Baru, Itachi y Mikoto.

Tenían que salir del palacio y pronto.

* * *

Anko y Rin habían conseguido trasladar a Mei a otra de las habitaciones de los amplios aposentos, extrayendo la daga de su abdomen, e intentado parar la hemorragia de cualquier forma posible. La hermosa Sultana castaña, sumida en su dolor y delirio por la pérdida de sangre, no hacia otra cosa que murmurar el nombre su hijo, deseando que no le sucediera nada.

Temía por su hijo.

* * *

Yosuke estaba solo en los aposentos del Sultan, a la espera del nuevo día para ser proclamado, como su abuela había dicho.

El pequeño príncipe no quería ser Sultan, se suponía que su hermano Sasuke fuera el Sultan, no él. Temía por su madre de quien lo habían separado, así como por su hermana. No sabía que había pasado con Sakura, ni con sus sobrinos, solo sabía que querían que fuera Sultan. Todos insistían en que debía de ser Sultan.

Pero Yosuke no quería ser el Sultan.

* * *

En el patio del Palacio, los jenízaros se amotinaban en espera de una respuesta, tras los incesantes disturbios que habían iniciado en plena noche, ¿La respuesta dada? El Sultan había muerto producto de un atentado en su contra durante su visita a Otogakure, y ahora era el deber del Príncipe Yosuke el ser coronado como el nuevo Sultan, en vista de que los príncipes Baru e Itachi eran demasiados jóvenes como para gobernar, por más que fueran los herederos legítimos del Sultan.

* * *

Sakura y Dan montaron guardia en el pasillo mientras Mikoto, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Kin y Shizune abrían el pasillo que conducía hacia la entrada sur.

La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, casi como si sintiera que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Ino cargaba a Baru en sus brazos, Kurenai a Itachi y Kin a Mikoto mientras la Madre Sultana y sus sirvientes avanzaban por el pasillo. Dan y la Sultana pelirosa apartaron la vista del pasillo únicamente por un instante, pero en cuanto Sakura se dirigió hacia el pasillo, un soldado la sujeto del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar y otro arrincono a Dan contra el muro, colocándole su espada en la yugular.

No viendo otra salida, mediante un forcejeo contaste, Sakura toco el bloque sobre la entrada con una de sus manos, de manera tan sutil que ninguno de los soldados presentes se percató de que aquello abría la puerta que, como una oscura y tenebrosa señal, se cerró rápidamente, sin posibilidad alguna de poder abrirse.

Sakura elegía quedarse en el palacio para que sus hijos se salvaran y pudieran escapar.

* * *

A medida que la luna avanzaba por el cielo nocturno, Mito esperaba pacientemente en la sala del Consejo Real, observando el avance de su noche a través de la ventana que daba luz a la estancia, además de las antorchas en las esquinas y el candelero que colgaba del techo, con la luz del astro lunar. La maquiavélica Sultana pelirroja no hacía sino acariciar el elegante y soberbio anillo de rubí y diamantes en forma de lagrima que había sido heredado de la Sultana Miso a su sucesora, la Sultana Kaede y así a Mito que lo ostentaba sin disimulo alguno.

Tocaron a las puertas de la sala, haciendo a Mito despertar de sus reflexiones.

-Adelante—indicó Mito.

Las puertas se abrieron y el primero en entrar fue Choji, acompañado por cuatro soldados, dos que entraron sujetando a Sakura y otros dos a Dan Kato. Mito observo a Sakura con la frente en alto, dando dos pasos para estar delante de la pelirosa que no bajo la irada en ningún momento. La acción inmediata de parte de Mito no fue otra que voltear el rostro de la pelirosa con una sola bofetada.

Sakura no emitió quejido ni muestra de dolor alguna. Se recuperó silenciosamente de la bofetada, propinada por la Sultana pelirroja, y volver a observar a Mito sin temor alguno, frente en alto y de manera desafiante. Se había tragado las lágrimas más invisibles había y por haber al presenciar como la puerta que abría un escape para el palacio se cerraba y la alejaba de sus hijos…la alejaba de Baru, de Itachi y de Mikoto.

-Te ciega la ambición—acusó Sakura a Mito, sin temer a que la golpeara de nuevo, -de poder—la pelirosa sintió como los soldados intentaban que ella cediera y se arrodillara ante Mito, pero Sakura hizo acopio de su voluntad y no bajo la cabeza ni se arrodillo en lo más mínimo. –No sabes lo que es ser madre, no amas a tus hijos, ni a tus nietos ni a nadie—continuo Sakura, endureciendo aún más su voz. –Tu corazón no es más que una piedra.

Dan Kato, sujetado por los guardias, escucho silenciosamente a la Sultana que, pese a ser forzada por los soldados, defendía su posición y no se arrodillaba ante Mito ni ante nadie. La Sultana pelirroja levanto la mirada hacia Choji, que se encontraba de pie junto a ella, en espera de sus órdenes.

-Haz que los encierren, Choji—ordenó Mito, sin apartar sus ojos de Sakura mientras su sirviente asentía, bajando la cabeza, -Sakura será decapitada mañana, en cuanto inicie la coronación.

El leal sirviente de la Sultana asintió, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas mientras los soldados los seguían, llevándose consigo a Dan y Sakura, siendo esta ultima la única que mantuvo la mirada a Mito mientras la sacaban de la sala.

* * *

La noche se perdió en el horizonte a paso veloz, haciendo pasar las horas de manera desmedida, trayendo un nuevo día, totalmente sombrío en el palacio Imperial mientras el príncipe Yosuke era vestido debidamente para ascender al trono. Los jenízaros se amontonaban en el patio del palacio, en espera de la ascensión del príncipe. En cuanto Yosuke estuvo listo, Mito lo acompaño por los largos pasillos del palacio, ya desprovistos de muerte, sangre y cadáveres, hacia la salida del palacio, que daba con el patio.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Yosuke!

La Sultana pelirroja se quedó a las puertas, observando a todos en el exterior mediante una abertura que enseñaba claramente el exterior, mientras su pequeño nieto, vestido como todo un poderoso gobernante, avanzaba hacia el trono con una escolta de guardias, soldados Efati y jenízaros.

El pequeño príncipe, tal y como le habían enseñado, se sentó tierna e inocentemente en el trono ante la mirada sorprendida y triste de los Pashas, soldados y jenízaros que seguían recordando al anterior Sultan. Los pequeños pies del infante Sultan ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, dando una clara imagen de que el paso de niño a hombre era lejano, tal y como señalaba su inocencia.

Mito, del otro lado de las puertas, a través de la rendija, observaba todo con una radiante sonrisa, triunfante de su éxito y gloria que iniciaba con el ascenso de Yosuke al trono y el inicio de su regencia, su verdadero poder, el poder que llevaba décadas esperando desde la primera vez que había llegado al palacio, viendo que el amor no era lo único que podía darle protección y autoridad.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

Los Pasha y jenízaros levantaron la mirada y se giraron en cuanto escucharon la voz del heraldo anunciando al, por entonces, fallecido Sultan.

Los cascos del poderoso corcel ébano del Sultan se hicieron oír mientras se detenía en el patio, ante la mirada de todos, y de este bajaba el Sultan regiamente ataviado en un abrigo negro, iracundo ante lo que estaba presenciando…lo estaban suplantando mientras aun respiraba. Los ojos de Mito no hicieron sino reflejar su miedo mientras observaba la llegada de Sasuke, claramente ileso del intento de asesinato en su contra.

¿Cómo es que estaba vivo?

-Manada de traidores—insulto Sasuke, observando con incredulidad a su hermano menor sentado en su trono. -¿Cómo se atreven?

Temblando de miedo ante la reacción de su hermano mayor, pero alegre por verlo de regreso y a salvo, Yosuke se bajó del trono de manera inmediatamente, viendo a su hermano acercarse a encarar a los Pashas. Nunca recordaba haber visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando había hecho que él y su madre fueran encerrados en los calabozos por una sola noche.

Con una sola mirada, Sasuke ordeno que se llevaran su hermano fe regreso con la Sultana Mei, mientras Naruto Uzumaki y Neji se le acercaban tras haber bajado de sus caballos. El rubio era el principal responsable de la supervivencia del Sultan, tras haber llegado a Otogakure a tiempo, avisándole del atentado justo en el momento en que tal cosa había tenido lugar…cobrando desgraciadamente la vida de Fugaku Pasha.

Dando todo de sí para controlar su ira, Sasuke se giró hacia el ejército que lo observaba esperanzado y revitalizado al volver a verlo, vivo y salvo.

-Que todos sepan—anuncio Sasuke, -que mientras yo esté vivo, nadie usurpara este trono, salvo mis hijos—Naruto a su lado, al igual que Neji, mantuvo la frente en alto ante la orden del Sultan, -y con ello ordeno que se tome la vida de todos los traidores al Imperio.

El Sultan, de manera inmediata, rodeo el trono y se dirigió hacia las puertas que, por dos guardias presurosos, fueron abiertas, permitiéndole el paso al Sultan.

* * *

Mito llego a los aposentos del Sultan, cerrando las puertas tras de sí a toda velocidad, tomando una de las copas de vino allí dispuestas y abriendo su anillo para vaciar el veneno allí oculto mediante un polvo mortal y toxico. La Sultana se sentó en uno de los divanes y en cuanto estuvo a nada de llevarse el contenido a la boca, las puertas fueron abiertas.

Sasuke hizo que Mito se levantara de golpe, soltando la copa entre sus manos y derramando el contenido de esta en el suelo. El Uchiha observo con odio y cólera pura a su abuela que bajaba la mirada, evitando ser víctima de él, sabiéndose culpable, intentando parecer vulnerable, pero Sasuke había perdido la paciencia con ella. Esta vez no sería tolerante en lo absoluto. Sasuke, por un breve instante, deseo ser como su difunto padre, ser frio e incapaz de sentir compasión por nadie para levantar la mano contra Mito…pero su moral se lo impedía.

No podía actuar como alguien que no era.

-¿Pensaste que la muerte sería suficiente?—preguntó Sasuke, reservándose actuar como se lo dictaba su conciencia. –Pues lamento decir que no escaparas tan fácilmente. ¡Guardias!—llamó Sasuke haciendo que dos soldados jenízaros entraran inmediatamente, bajando la cabeza ante el Sultan, -enciérrenla en el calabozo.

Los jenízaros e acercaron rápidamente hacia la Sultana, sujetándola de ambos brazos y recibiendo protestas de parte de ella al intentar sacarla de la habitación. Mito observo ligeramente burlona a Sasuke, que no disminuía en su ira.

-No llegaras a tiempo—anunció Mito, tomándose el atrevimiento de tutear a Sasuke que la observo confundido, -para este momento…Sakura ha de estar muerta.

Sintiendo la sangre congelarse en sus venas de solo escuchar a Mito, Sasuke se adelantó a los jenízaros y abandono la habitación ante que ellos, saliendo a toda prisa y siendo seguido por Naruto, Neji y la escolta de guardias que lo habían seguido en su trayecto.

 _Sakura…_

* * *

Sakura se mantuvo de piedra mientras dos soldados entraban en su celda.

Uno, inmediatamente, la hizo levantarse de la barraca y caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo sus brazos para impedirle moverse mientras el segundo desenfundaba su espada y la colocaba en su yugular, haciéndole sentir el frio tacto del metal contra su piel, enviando pensamientos múltiples a su mente.

Su pasado…

No había tenido la mejor de las vidas, pero tampoco era tan desgraciada, había crecido con felicidad, siendo amada por sus padres y su hermana menor, viviendo con comodidad, había conocido el amor, se había entregado al hombre que más amaba, había alumbrado a tres hermosos hijos, dos Príncipes y un Sultana, y había hecho todo por mantener la paz, la justicia y la equidad en el Imperio de su amado Sultan. Sus hijos, la Sultan Mikoto, Kurenai, Ino, Kin, Shizune y Shikamaru estaban a salvo, con ese confort sabía que podía morir tranquila, más aun sabiendo que Sasuke probablemente también estaría muerto.

Deseaba volver a verlo.

Una sonrisa triste se plasmó en su rostro mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas, no le dolía en lo más mínimo el hecho de morir para volver a encontrarse con él. Cerró los ojos y espero a que uno de sus verdugos diera el golpe que pondría fin a su vida…

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, evitando que el soldados blandiera su espada contra el cuello de la Sultana pelirosa. Ambos soldados soltaron a la pelirosa y bajaron la cabeza ante el Sultan que los observaba iracundo. Girando su rostro hacia Naruto y Neji, Sasuke señalo a los hombres con la mirada.

-Sáquenlos de mi vista—ordenó Sasuke.

El rubio y el pelicastaño asintieron y sujetaron a los dos soldados, sacándolos inmediatamente de la habitación mientras otro de los soldados abría la celda contigua y liberaba a Dan Kato que, hasta entonces, había observado la casi ejecución de la Sultana, preso de la impotencia. Más relajado en cuanto ambos hombres fueron apartados de su rango de visión, Sasuke se arrodillo tras Sakura, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, sintiéndola estremecerse.

Creyendo que aquello era una ilusión de su mente, un espejismo de su pronta muerte, Sakura giro su rostro, encontrándose con Sasuke que la observaba preocupado por su seguridad. Aun incapaz de creerlo, Sakura se giró por completo, tocando el rostro del Uchiha con una de sus manos, sin poder admitir que él estuviese frente a ella, incapaz de creer que él estuviera vivo. Rompiendo en llanto de manera inmediata, Sakura se abrazó de Sasuke, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y su voz protectora susurrando palabras de amor y tranquilidad, únicamente para ella.

-Ya término—aseguró Sasuke, besándole la frente mientras ella lo abrazaba, llorando libremente tanto de miedo como de alegría, -estoy aquí—aseguró el Uchiha.

No volvería a dejarla sola.

* * *

Mei se hallaba en sus aposentos…recuperándose.

Su hijo Yosuke, aun vestido como Sultan, y su hija Rin velaban su recuperación en compañía de Anko que humedecía su frente de vez en vez tras la partida de la doctora que había asegurado que la Sultana debía de guardar reposo para evitar que la herida volviera a abrirse, puesto que era muy profunda.

Las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana fueron abiertas y todos los presentes, excepto Mei que ese encontraba recostada en la cama, bajaron la cabeza en una reverencia ante el Sultan.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a la cama de Mei, observando a la débil Sultana que, tal y como Mito había hecho antes, observaba a Sasuke con fragilidad, luciendo tan vulnerable como una mujer podía serlo en su inteligencia y belleza. Los ojos del Uchiha se dirigieron esta vez hacia Yosuke que levanto tímidamente su mirada, pero Sasuke lo evadió y regreso su mirada a Mei.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mei?—preguntó Sasuke.

No había cobrado la vida de su hermano al subir al trono, rompiendo con la tradición, no la había exiliado al Palacio de Lagrimas como debía de haber hecho, no le había quitado ni su riqueza ni su poder, ¿Qué más deseaba?, ¿Por qué no se conformaba al saber que Yosuke estaba vivo?, ¿Por qué lo alentaba a ser más tirano y cruel contra su hermano que era completamente inocente? Sasuke sabía que, lamentablemente, su hermano tendría que ser separado de Mei, no podía vivir con una madre que intentara pasar por encima de todos para mantener un poder que solo ella veía en peligro.

Mei trago saliva únicamente ante la pregunta de parte del Sultan, reconociendo su terrible error al haberse confabulado con Mito para deshacerse de Sasuke, Sakura, Mikoto y los príncipes.

-Hasta que yo lo considere prudente—inició Sasuke ante la preocupada mirada de Mie, -Yosuke estará bajo arresto en los Kafer.

La Sultana no pudo hacer nada observar suplicante al Sultan que daba su orden sin titubeo alguno. Los Kafer eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, una jaula de oro. Se trataba de una habitación digna de un príncipe pero de la que se tenía prohibido salir, los alimentos traídos pero nadie jamás salía de esa habitación. Sasuke entendía que, con esa decisión estaría retomando algo que llevaba dos décadas sin usarse, pero era eso o ejecutar a su hermano y no era capaz de hacer lo segundo.

-Tienes hasta mañana para despedirte—informó Sasuke a Mei.

Sin más que decir, Sasuke dejo la habitación sin reparar en las lágrimas de Mei.

* * *

La paz volvía al palacio tras un reguero de sangre, sangre proveniente de los traidores del Imperio que habían sido asesinados y ajusticiados por sus crímenes y traición al colocarse del lado de la Sultana Mito, creyendo que el Sultan había muerto y apresurándose a jurarle lealtad al Príncipe Yosuke.

La familia Imperial se encontraba reunida en los aposentos del Sultan, donde este, su esposa la Sultana Sakura, los Príncipes Baru e Itachi y la Sultana Mikoto se encontraban reunidos tras horas de espera para reencontrarse. Habían encontrado refugio en el hospedaje de Hiruzen Sarutobi Pasha que, personalmente, los había traído tras enterarse de que el Sultan estaba de regreso.

Pero desgraciadamente, no todo podía ser felicidad. En la huida, uno de los soldados leales a la Sultana Mito habían cobrado una vida importante, una que Sasuke había llorado en brazos de Sakura…la de su madre, la Sultana Mikoto. Era tremendamente desolador y trágico para Sasuke saber que había perdido a su madre y al hombre que consideraba su padre, Fugaku. Pero encontraba paz al saber que Sakura estaba a su lado y que jamás lo abandonaría.

Había estado a nada de perderla, pero jaba conseguido llegar a tiempo.

Los príncipes Baru e Itachi eran mecidos en brazos de su madre que sonría apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke quien cargaba a la pequeña Mikoto,

En compensación por la ayuda brindada, Naruto Uzumaki permanecería en su cargo y recibiría ministros y consejeros de elite para ayudarlo a regir Crimea, y Neji sería nombrado jenízaro de manera inmediata y honoraria producto de su ayuda en la misión diplomática a Otogakure.

-En cuanto el luto termine—inició Sasuke, reparando claramente en el hecho de que, y como apoyo, Sakura y sus hijos vestían de negro producto del emblemático luto que llenaba la corte por la muerte de la Madre del Sultan, -te trasladaras a los aposentos de la Madre Sultana y dirigirás el Harem.

Sakura levanto su sorprendida mirada hacia Sasuke que, pese a su tristeza, sonreía únicamente para ella.

La pelirosa sabía muy bien lo que significaban los aposentos de la Madre Sultana, solo la mujer más poderosa del palacio podía habitar en ello porque representaban el nivel jerárquico más alto…después del Sultan, gobernar el Harem era un responsabilidad enorme, pero Sakura había aprendido todo de manos de la difunta Sultana Mikoto y comprendía como gobernar bien…pero aun así.

Sakura bajo la mirada con nerviosismo tras haber escuchado a Sasuke…era demasiado, ella no se merecía tanto de parte de Sasuke, solo pedía su amor y no perder el lugar que tenía en su corazón, no necesitaba de nada más.

Sus hijos siquiera ya eran infinitamente poderosos con solo ser hijos del Sultan, herederos de un Imperio glorioso, con un futuro prácticamente seguro, ¿Qué más podía desear ella? Nada salvo paz y tranquilidad en los próximos días, semanas, meses y años de su vida

-Es lo mínimo que mereces, Sakura—confirmo Sasuke, tomando cuidadosamente el mentón de ella con una de sus manos para hacerla levantar la vista, observando las lágrimas de felicidad que brillaban en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, -el mundo es poco para ti, mi ángel.

Cuidadosamente, sintiendo que ella fuera la joya más valiosa, hermosa y delicada en el mundo, lo único inocente que podía existir, Sasuke inclino su rostro y deposito un beso lento y suave sobre los labios de la pelirosa que le correspondieron indudablemente. Con el brazo que Sasuke tenía libre, el Uchiha la apego más hacia él, besando su frente y recibiendo a cambio el calor corporal de ella y aquel singular perfume que despedía su piel.

Ella era su todo en el mundo, y se sentiría totalmente perdido sin ella.

* * *

La voluntad de un Sultan era algo simplemente incuestionable, algo de lo que jamás se debía de dudar porque sencillamente aquello se consideraba la muerte.

En lugar del difunto Fugaku Pasha, el nuevo Gran Visir del Consejo no era otro que Kakashi Hatake Pasha, fiel al Imperio, al Sultan Sasuke y a la Sultana Sakura. El devoto y pasivo diplomático tenían un actuar y reputación incuestionable para nadie, era uno de los pocos políticos honestos en el Imperio. Mito había sido severamente castigada, despojada de todo su poder y encarcelada en la Isla Oscura, como se llamaba una prisión ubicada en un territorio rodeado por el mar donde el único alimento era agua y pan duro. Yosuke había sido apartado de la Sultana Mei y la Sultana Rin para ser encerrado en los Kafer, lejos del mundo Imperial que regía el mundo y sumido en el miedo de ser víctima de quienes eran opositores a su hermano.

Pero, y con toda seguridad, la que mayormente había sido beneficiada era Sakura que entraba a los aposentos de la Madre Sultana, sus nuevos aposentos que habría de habitar a partir de ese momento.

Su larga melena de rizos rosados, cual flores de cerezo, únicamente comparable a la seda en tacto, caía libremente tras su espalda hasta la altura de sus caderas, adornada por una elegante y valiosísima corona de oro, diamantes y rubíes, únicamente comprable a las que había ostentado la difunta Sultana Mikoto, a juego con unos pendientes de oro y rubí en forma de lagrima. De su delgado cuello colgaba el collar que le había obsequiado el Sultan Sasuke, como prueba material de su pertenencia al Imperio. La hermosa Sultana vestía unas galas rojo rubí, el color del Imperio, hechas única y exclusivamente para ella, ajustadas a su perfecta anatomía. Se conformaban por un escote corazón rebajado y ajustado al busto con un bordado en los extremos de los hombros, justo bajo el busto y al inicio del escote se encontraban unos bordados dispersos en las mangas, hasta los codos, en el centro del corpiño bajo el busto y en el interior de la falda, así como en la sección ajustada de las mangas. A partir de los codos las mangas se volvían holgadas y lizas repitiendo el color rubí así como en la falda exterior y en los extremos laterales del corpiño, así como en la espalda y en la sección del busto.

Con un andar perfecto, digno y radiante, la hermosa Sultana era seguida por Kurenai, su ahora fiel tesorera y administradora que habría de mantener su autoridad en el Harem, pesara a quien le pesara. Tras ella, Shikamaru que igualmente sería el encargado de todos los sirvientes y guardias del palacio, el primero en administrar la organización y cumplimiento de sus órdenes. Tras el Nara se hallaba Ino, la primera de sus doncellas la más importante, su mayor confidente. Como agregado a su sequito, y habiéndose quedado huérfana, la pequeña Tenten, con su largo cabello perfectamente peinado y adornado por un broche de oro y diamante, vistiendo bellas sedas rosa y crema, camina tras Ino con andar respetuoso y digno, ahora estando al cuidado de la hermosa Sultana.

La habitación o aposentos que ahora le pertenecían habían sido remodelados, un tapiz turquesa claro, casi aguamarina, bordado en oro recubría las paredes, almohadones de seda esmeralda recubiertos por joyas igual de hermosas estaban dispuestos en lugares estratégicos de la estancia. En pared que conectaba a la enorme terraza, solo comparable a la del Sultan, se hallaba tres enormes anaqueles repletos de libros de múltiples idiomas que ella sabía o deseaba aprender, un escritorio y silla de caoba blanca y adornando con oro cerca de la chimenea. Las cortinas que cubrían sutilmente las ventanas eran de un rosa suave y ligeramente purpureo. En el segundo piso se hallaba su habitación, una cama de dosel y muelles de oro, cubierta por las sabanas más suaves, un armario abastecido de vestidos y joyas envidiables para cualquiera, perfume, pieles y abrigos perfectamente guardados, en espera de que ella los usara.

Todo el mundo estaba a sus pies por obra de Sasuke.

Deteniéndose frente el soberbio y elegante diván en el centro del espacio que había entre las ventanas, Sakura aparto elegantemente la falda de su vestido y se sentó con la frente y mirada en alto

Ante la presencia de su Sultana, la—ahora—mujer más poderosa el mundo, los cuatro leales sirvientes de la pelirosa la reverenciaron debidamente, turnándose para rendirle pleitesía como correspondía.

La primera fue Kurenai que se arrodillo ante l joven y aguerrida Sultana que, superando todas las adversidades, había pasado de ser una joven griega a la mujer más poderosa del mundo. La pelinegra beso el dorso de la mano de la Sultana que inclino ligeramente la cabeza ante Kurenai que, reconociendo el error de a quien había seguido por años, ahora dirigía su completa lealtad hacia ella. Levantándose y dando paso a Shikamaru, Sakura observo a Kurenai colocarse a su derecha. El Nara repitió la acción de Kurenai, dándose el tiempo de sonreírle ladinamente a la Sultan que respondió de igual modo, agradecida con Shikamaru por haberle brindado ayuda y apoyo en los momentos difíciles, por jamás haberla considerado un peligro pese a lo que todo el resto del mundo si había pensado de ella.

Tras Shikamaru, Ino fue la siguiente que, por su bajo estatus, solo se reservó a besar el dobladillo de la falda del vestido de la Sultana, sonriéndole abiertamente y observándola con esperanza y lealtad en sus ojos aguamarina, otra de aquellas personas que había estado con ella desde el inicio, que jamás había atentado hacia su persona, que siempre le había brindado total lealtad. Colocándose junto a Kurenai y Shikamaru, la rubia cedió su lugar a la pequeña castaña que parecía hasta la hija de la Sultana, pero apenas y siendo menos de diez años menor que ella.

La pequeña hizo una respetuosa reverencia, inclinando su cabeza y observando con total admiración a la Sultana a quien le debía todo, la protección que le había brindado de manera incondicional y desinteresada, nicamente en pro de realizar una buena acción. La pequeña pelicastaña se arrodilló ante la Sultana y beso su dobladillo, recibiendo ligeramente la ayuda de la hermosa pelirosa para levantarse. Ubicándose junto a Ino, la pelicastaña y los otros tres leales amigos y sirvientes observaron a su Sultana que les indico tomar asiento a su lado, acatando su orden y disfrutando del inmenso poder que ahora solo era de ella.

 _Nací siendo una joven griega…y fui inmensamente feliz, pero el rapto de mi tierra me hizo dueña de algo que yo desconocía, aprendí del dolor y la pena, añorando mi hogar, perdiendo a mi padre, temiendo por mi suerte, pero conocí el amor. El amor más puro, apasionado, noble y sincero que me hizo y hace sentir el hombre porque yo daría mi vida y mi ser, porque soy la madre de sus hijos, su ángel, su Sultana. Él es mi todo y yo soy todo para él. La joven griega es un recuerdo del pasado, una leyenda que se pronunciara cuando los días de mi vida terminen, cuando se anuncie que esta Sultana no fue sino raptada de su tierra, apasionada víctima de un amor que la hizo engendrar a los hijos del gobernante del mundo para perecer en una agonía interminable de lágrimas y sangre de la que no gurda ni guardara arrepentimiento por haber vivido el amor cuando otro no lo hicieron._

 _Yo soy Sakura Uchiha, la Sultana_

* * *

 **PD:** Este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes; nuevos lectores, seguidores, aquellos que comentan o que simplemente se toman el tiempo o la atención de leer la historia, enserio significa mucho para mí. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor, comenten : 3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	22. Chapter 21

**-** La historia es mi autoria, pero esta ligeramente inspirada en la serie "Muhtesem Yuzyil: Kösem" conocida en español como "Kösem La Sultana", producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización si corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 21

Sakura se despertó sola en sus aposentos, Sasuke se había quedado con ella la noche anterior pero, como siempre, los asuntos de Estado reclamaban su atención antes de que ella se despertara.

Con una pereza que pocas veces sentía sobre su cuerpo, la pelirosa se sentó en la cama, estirando sus músculos y sintiendo molestia ante la luz del sol que daba contra su rostro. Su largo cabello caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, ligeramente despeinado. Sakura se tomó un momento de paz antes de decidirse a levantarse, pero apenas y aparto las sabanas de su camino y coloco los pies sobre el suelo, sintió como todo dio vueltas a su alrededor de manera abrumadora.

-Ino—llamó Sakura al tener muy claro el hecho de que no podía levantarse de la cama.

Las puertas de los aposentos, contiguo a los de la Sultana, se abrieron y desde el interior emergieron tanto Ino como Tenten, siendo esta ultima la más preocupada al ver a su Sultana tan pálida como un papel. Ino rodeo la cama y ayudo a su Sultana a volver a recostarse en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede Sultana?, ¿Qué tiene?—preguntó Tenten, al pie de la cama mientras Ino revisaba a la Sultana en busca de algo que indicara su palidez y vulnerabilidad.

Sakura negó únicamente, llevándose una de las manos al estómago. Ino, sentada junto a la Sultana, levanto la mirada hacia Tenten.

-Trae a la doctora—indicó Ino.

Asintiendo presurosa, Tenten abandono la habitación mientras Ino se levantaba de la cama y rebuscaba entre los anaqueles, hasta hallar una fuente vacía, colocándola frente a la Sultana. Fuera lo que fuera que le provocara malestar, debería de vomitarlo o de lo contrario no se recuperaría. Sakura sintió unas nauseas horribles con solamente percibir el aire a su alrededor, haciéndola vomitar. Ino, sentada a su lado, le acaricio fraternalmente la espalda mientras se limpiaba los labios y recostaba la cabeza con las almohadas, aun sintiendo nauseas. La rubia abanicaba a la Sultana con una de sus manos mientras esta aguantaba las náuseas que, a los ojos de ella, no la habían hecho sino vomitar nada. Era normal, la pelirosa no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior y, para ese momento, no tenía nada en el estómago.

Las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana se abrieron y Kurenai entro en compañía de Tenten y la doctora, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. La pequeña pelicastaña no había podido evitar informarle a la directora del Harem sobre lo que estaba pasando y amas se habían encargado de informar a la doctora para que revisara inmediatamente a la Sultana. La pelinegra, de manera inmediata, se colocó junto a su Sultana, preocupada por su situación.

-Sultana, ¿Qué tiene?—preguntó Kurenai a su Sultana.

Tomando aire de manera continua y pausada, Sakura paleaba contras las náuseas que sentía, negando ante la preocupación de Kurenai con respecto a su estado.

-No lo sé, Kurenai—respondió Sakura, mientras Ino evitaba que se quedara sin aire.

La doctora, pidiendo permiso con la mirada a Ino y Kurenai, se acercó a la Sultan para examinarla y así proceder en su trabajo. Lo primero que la doctora tuvo en cuenta no fue sino la mano de la Sultana por sobre un lugar en específico, bajo su vientre, llamando indudablemente su atención.

* * *

Sasuke entrego los decretos, recién firmados a Dan Kato que, retirándose con una reverencia, se encargaría de hacerlos llegar al cuartel de los jenízaros. Antes de retirarse, el jenízaro se apartó permitiendo la entrada del Gran Visir del Consejo Kakashi Hatake que, con una reverencia, mostro respeto a su Sultan. Las puertas se cerraron tras el Pasha justo cuando el Sultan se levantó de su escritorio y encamino hacia el Pasha de mayor importancia en el estado Imperial.

El Uchiha había solicitado la presencia del, hacía poco menos de una semana, recién nombrado Gran Visir. La poca experiencia política del Pasha lo hacía objeto de múltiples críticas, sobre todo de parte de aquellos de mayor edad que se creían o sentían mejores y/o más aptos para el cargo. Sasuke, habiendo ascendiendo al trono a los dieciséis años, entendía que la edad no era algo que marcara como se debía gobernar, la experiencia la daba el tiempo y Sasuke esperaba, Kami mediante, seguir aprendiendo de sus funciones así como el nuevo Gran Visir

-Tu lealtad—inició Sasuke, cara a cara con Kakashi, -no me hizo dudar jamás de quien merecía ser el líder del Consejo.

La lealtad era algo de lo que se debía dudar, en un mundo como el que existía en el Palacio, se debía de tener en claro el hecho de que las amistades, el amor y las buenas intenciones no tenían lugar, no sobrevivían en ese ambiente, pero para Sasuke resultaba milagroso que si hubieran sobrevivido en su caso y en el Sakura que, sin importar como ni cuando, siempre se preocupada por mantener el orden, la paz y hacerlo feliz de todas las formas posibles.

-Gracias, Majestad—respondió Kakashi, bajando la cabeza

* * *

Sakura, ya más recuperada por el jarabe de amapola que la doctora le había dado para las náuseas, espero pacientemente a que la doctora finalizara el examen y le diera el diagnostico. Ino se encontraba abrazando sutilmente a Tenten que temblaba producto de los nervios al no saber que le sucedía a su Sultana, y junto a amabas se encontraba Kurenai, igual de nerviosa.

La pelinegra tenía la excusa de estar ahí ya que había dejado al vago de Shikamaru a cargo del Harem por un rato. Algo de lo que la pelinegra no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. _Así hará algo de provecho_ , pensó Kurenai con burla, intentando apartas los pensamientos negativos de su mente.

-Felicidades, mi Sultana—respondió la doctora tras haber finalizado su estudio, corroborando su presentimiento.

La pelirosa frunció ligeramente el ceño, despegando su espalda de las almohadas y observando a su sequito para luego centrar su mirada en la sonriente doctora, cuya expresión no podía explicar.

-¿Felicidades?—preguntó Sakura con confusión.

Tanto la Sultana como su sequito no apartaron sus confundidas expresiones de la doctora que, guardando su instrumental usado en su estudio de la salud de la Sultana, no bajaba la mirada de los orbes de la pelirosa.

-Está embarazada, Sultana—explicó la doctora.

Sakura sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía nimio, no escucho el chillido de alegría de parte de Tenten, ni las felicitaciones de parte de Ino o Kurenai, solo sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus manos cubrían su vientre y sentía la alegría de comprender que sería madre nuevamente, de otro Príncipe o Sultana.

 _Que sea una Sultana_ , pensó Sakura recordando el deseo de Sasuke de tener una hija.

* * *

Tras haber recibido un llamado de parte de la Sultana, por medio de una de las doncellas de esta, Naruto Uzumaki ingreso en la estancia de recepciones sin intentar parecer embobado por la incomparable belleza de la Sultana Sakura, la esposa de su Majestad el Sultan.

La pelirosa lucia radiante, vestida en galas azul oscuro bordadas en plata y diamantes con joyas a juego con una enorme corona de oro, de tipo torre, que realzaba su altura, y el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, hecho de diamantes de cristales blancos. El largo velo azul sostenido por la corona sobre su largo cabello, se encontraba cruzado por sobre su pecho, escondiendo su escote y no mostrando nada salvo el cuello.

-Sultana—la saludo el Uzumaki.

Recuperado de su impresión inicial, y recordando el hecho de que ahora era viudo, el Uzumaki bajo la cabeza en una perfecta reverencia mientras la Sultana se detenía frente a él.

-Alteza—le correspondió Sakura, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

El Uzumaki se esforzó por mantener la mirada baja y respetuosa pero, sencillamente, le resultaba imposible apartar sus ojos de la juvenil e incuestionable belleza de la mujer que era la esposa del Sultan y madre de dos de los herederos al trono. Era una mujer totalmente inaccesible para cualquier hombre que deseara su presencia y compañía, ella solo le pertenecía al Sultan y, por más que lo supiera, Naruto veía imposible quitar sus ojos de ella.

-Alguien intenta silenciarnos, Sultana—inició Naruto haciendo que la pelirosa arqueara una ceja con confusión, -Kabuto Yakushi es un peligro Sultana, él y lord Orochimaru—informó el rubio, -debe deshacerse de ellos y rápido.

La pelirosa analizo las palabras del Uzumaki, aun recordando con disgusto a su secuestrador que, hacía ya poco menos de dos años, la había traído al palacio en posición de esclava. Nunca olvidaría eso, lo había perdonado pero no olvidado y jamás podría, menos aun cuando eso la había llevado l punto de vida en el que estaba. Y en cuanto a Orochimaru…no sabía que pensar respecto de eso, pero si era un enemigo para el Imperio y para Sasuke, también lo era para ella.

-Ellos, en confabulación con el difunto Fugaku Pasha…orquestaron la muerte del padre de su majestad, el Sultan Izuna—rebeló Naruto.

Sakura no pudo evitar sino observar horrorizada a Naruto, no entendía como tal cosa era posible. Fugaku Pasha nunca le había parecido una mala persona, ni mucho menos desleal pero…jamás hubiera imaginado tal cosa. De Kabuto y Orochimaru, quizás, pero no de Fugaku Pasha.

-No lo entiendo—respondió Sakura, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho, inquieta, -él siempre estuvo junto a su Majestad, siempre lo protegió.

-Eso no cambia la verdad, Sultana—aclaró Naruto ante la duda que carcomía los pensamientos de la pelirosa, -si un hombre envenena a un Sultan…nada impide que lo haga con otro—citó el Uzumaki aludiendo, sutilmente, a Sasuke.

Bueno, y en tal caso, Fugaku Pasha ya no resultaría una amenaza porque estaba muerto, peo no se podía decir lo mismo de Kabuto Yakushi que vivía y convivía con todos en el Palacio al igual que Orochimaru. Ella tendría que hacer algo para asegurar que la paz conseguida fuera duradera.

-Necesito que me ayudes—respondió Sakura tras varios minutos de silencio, sorprendiendo a Naruto que, únicamente, asintió a modo de respuesta.

Debía velar por la seguridad de Sasuke y sus hijos.

* * *

Las horas del día pasaron hasta dar paso a la noche, oscureciendo el entorno global, más no el del hermoso Palacio Imperial que, alumbrado por candeleros y velas daba un aire etéreo, romántico y de cuento de hadas para todos cuantos habitaran el palacio o tramaran hacer algo en aquella noche.

Sakura se encontraba abraza de Sasuke que recargaba su mentón por sobre los cabello de ella, disfrutando de la paz que la noche y la presencia del otro les brindaba, sabiendo y teniendo la oportunidad de, por primera vez, saber del embarazo de su esposa cuanto ella misma lo había descubierto, pudiendo disfrutar de la plenitud del amor entre los dos y de cómo crecía cada vez más con él tiempo. Ella era su todo, su Sultana, su ángel y su guía, su razón de vivir, su triunfo, su deseo, su joya más hermosa y preciada.

-No sabría que hacer sin ti, mi ángel—aseguró Sasuke, haciéndola levantar la vista.

No podía mentir, su mayor deseo al momento de subir al trono había sido reinar y mantener la paz como ninguno de sus antepasados había hecho, jamás pensando en tener hijos ni en la oportunidad de enamorarse o ser feliz, pero Sakura había roto con todos sus planes, con esa rígida y firme estructura. Con ella sabía que no necesitaba de planes ni conflictos para mantener su relación. Nadie era como ella, nadie ocuparía jamás su lugar, ella era su todo en el mundo.

-Soy yo quien no sabría que hacer sin ti—aseguró Sakura, aun abrazada de Sasuke

Ambos habían perdido algo muy importante en sus vidas, Sakura a su padre, Sasuke a su madre, ambos habían sido aves libres a las que les habían arrancado las alas, privándolos de libertad y de un pasado que los había hecho felices hasta cierto momento de sus vidas, Sakura jamás volvería a ver a su hermana y Sasuke jamás volvería a ver a su difunto hermano mayor. Ambos se complementaban por ser diferentes, por tener algo que el otro deseaba haber vivido y no al mismo tiempo, porque eran lo que el otro necesitaba, inocencia y carácter por igual.

Dependían completamente el uno del otro.

* * *

El palacio, apenas había iniciado un nuevo día, estaba hecho un caos total puesto que una ilustre y muy importante visita llegaría para visitar al Sultan Sasuke, su sobrino. Se trataba de una de las hijas de la Sultana Mito, puede que la más hermosa de todas sus hijas y la más inteligente, pero pocas personas sabían de quien se trataba. Shikamaru daba ordenes de aquí para allá en el Harem ante la ausencia de Kurenai que, como era su deber, informaba a la esposa del Sultan de todo cuanto fuera a tener lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?—protesto Choji que, en sus nuevas labores, prácticamente se encontraba fregando los suelos. –Llevas explotándonos toda la mañana, ¿Quién viene?

Choji había sido perdonado por órdenes de la Sultana Sakura, cosa que ni el propio Sultana hubiera hecho ya que él, verbalmente, había asegurado preferí una ejecución antes que el perdón. Pero como castigo Choji había perdido su elevada posición como sirviente principal de la abuela del Sultan y ahora solo era uno más de los sirvientes que debían de velar por el orden del Harem y su limpieza continúa.

-La Sultana Tsunade llegara pronto—aseguró Shikamaru ante la duda del Akimichi.

Anonadado y feliz por la respuesta del Nara que se retiró dándole la espalda, Choji recogió las cosas que había usado para limpiar y se retiró para lucir presentable ante la llegada de la hija de la Sultana Mito, la bien llamada _"Sultana de la Luz"_

* * *

-¿Quién es la Sultana Tsunade?—preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke le había informado la noche anterior de una carta que había recibido de parte de su tía, la más hermosa de las hijas de la Sultana Mito y la única que aparentemente prefería serle leal al Imperio antes que a su ambiciosa madre y sus aspiraciones a regente Imperial. Sakura sabía que no era inteligente iniciar una rivalidad inmediata, debía ser inteligente y estudiar a esta _Sultana Tsunade_ de manera discreta, correcta y cortes, siendo educada y pacífica, nada conflictiva. No la haría su enemiga hasta ver quien era realmente.

No podía jugar con fuego ni consolidarse enemigos a montones.

-Es la hija mayor de la Sultana Mito—explicó Kurenai, recordando muy bien, en el mejor de los sentidos, a la Sultana Tsunade, -la más hermosa y talentosa, inteligente y correcta, es viuda del gobernador de Egipto—finalizó la pelinegra ante su Sultana.

Escuchando la descripción de Kurenai y caminando en círculos como leona enjaulada con las manos sobre su vientre, Sakura analizaba la situación y como debía de proceder ante la información que ahora tenía respecto de Tsunade.

-Me atrevo a decir que hasta la Sultana Mito siempre se sintió intimidada por su propia hija—aludió Kurenai para sorpresa de la pelirosa que l observo con sorpresa.

 _Así cambia todo_ , pensó Sakura con una sonrisa ladina.

-Veremos qué pasa, Kurenai—respondió Sakura, deteniéndose frente a su tesorera y amiga, -mantente alerta—pidió por mera precaución.

Kurenai asintió, bajando la cabeza ante su Sultana.

* * *

Un carruaje elegantemente forrado en oro y sedas, con el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha, se detuvo a las puertas del palacio y, antes de que uno de los guardias jenízaros se acercara a abrir las puertas, el heraldo en las puertas levanto la cabeza e hizo el anuncio que todos llevaban tiempo esperando, haciendo a todos los presente bajar la cabeza en una reverencia.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su alteza, la Sultana Tsunade!

Choji, preparado y feliz, espero al pie del carruaje la aparición de la hermosa Sultana, hija de la mismísima Mito Uchiha. La puerta del carruaje fue abierta y del interior emergió uno de los rostros y figuras más aclamados en el mundo, un rostro que llevaba tiempo sin presenciar el mundo como lo hacía ahora.

Lo más brillante su apariencia era su larga melena de rizos rubio dorado que caía libremente por su espalda como una cascada hasta llegar a sus caderas, finamente peinada con un partido a la derecha. Sobre su cabeza reposaba una valiosísima corona de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas, haciendo juego con unos diminutos pendientes en forma de rombo vertical formado por una cuna de oro en cuyo centro reposaba una brillante y pequeña esmeralda. La corona sostenía un largo velo color esmeralda que hacia juego con su vestido. Su piel era blanca como el alabastro, su rostro era levemente redondeado y su nariz pequeña, sus ojos parecían ser de felino por el ingenio que estaba plasmado en ellos y el iris era de un brillante miel dorado.

El vestido inferior, de un radiante verde esmeralda, era de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas que solo exponían dichas áreas y el interior de la falda. El corpiño solo se dejaba ver su inicio que estaba formado con tres botones de diamantes, veinte centímetros de tela que desaparecían al ser cerrados por un vestido superior, verde esmeralda sin mangas que exponía la falda inferior y cuyos bordes gruesos estaban decorados con símbolos dorados que emulaban el Sol y diamantes laterales que brillaban con el movimiento y cuyo patrón se repetía desde los hombro la final del vestido. Un grueso cinturón de plata y diamantes aferraba el vestido a su cuerpo y enmarcaba su figura. Por sobre el vestido se hallaba un, aparentemente, pesado abrigo de satín y seda cuyas mangas abiertas exponían las mangas del vestido inferior. En el hombro izquierdo se hallaba decorativamente un pluma de pavo real, el ave en la que se inspiraba el elegante atuendo de la Sultana.

Tsunade analizo con atención el palacio ante ella con orgullo...nostalgia y añoranza hacia el pasado, en sus días felices de infancia y juventud cuando todo le había parecido puro, inocente, perfecto e inmaculado, antes de que fuera obligada a casarse con un hombre mayor, feo y viejo por el que jamás había sentido nada, feliz de haber quedado viuda, pero sin hijos, libre de poder usar su estatus de Sultana como le diera la gana.

Choji no pudo evitar observar con admiración la belleza de la que era la tía del Sultan e hija de la abuela de este, la Sultana Mito.

-Sultana- la llamó haciéndola despertar de su ensueño e indicándole que entrarán al palacio. -Sea bienvenida, mi Sultana.

Asintiendo con la cabeza como un sencillo agradecimiento, Tsunade permitió que el leal sirviente de su madre la ayudara a descender del carruaje haciendo que ella a su vez apoyara por primera ver uno de sus zapatos sobre suelo de un patria, de su verdadero hogar.

-Me alegra verte, Choji—reconoció la hermosa Sultana, recibiendo en respuesta la sonrisa genuina del Akimichi, -Ha pasado mucho tiempo—admitió Tsunade, para si misma.

Sin más demora y con las ansias de entrar en el paraíso de su vida, Tsunade, soltando lentamente la mano de Choji, inicio su entrada hacia el palacio sintiendo el andar de sus dos fieles doncellas detrás de ella y el lento pero seguro caminar del Akimichi.

Sentía el poder fluyendo como un torrente por su cuerpo y su mente, la ambición de más de lo que ya se tenía, el ansia de probar aquello que era desconocido y que ahora se hallaba a su alcance como jamás lo había estado en su vida...ahora, por primera vez en tantos siglos...era más poderosa de lo que hubiera recordado o de lo que incluso su fallecido padre hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Era una Sultana, hija de un Sultan.

* * *

La llegada de Tsunade había causado, como era esperado, un gran revuelo en todo el palacio para quien se encontrará allí y para Mei al menos eso no resultaba algo agradable. Aunque no era del conocimiento de todos, ella y la hija mayor de la Sultana Mito no se llevaban para nada bien y probablemente jamás fueran a hacerlo porque a ambas las separaba una cosa o un límite infranqueable: Mito Senju.

Tsunade siempre había sido arrogante, muy segura de su posición y demasiado apresurada en u actuar, olvidando el hecho de que Mei no había nada sino hacer feliz al hermano de esta, el difunto Sultan Izuna. Siempre teniendo que luchar sola contra Mito y Tsunade, Mei había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, aun menos en la rubia que era igual de peligrosa que su venenosa madre. Mei no creía que Tsunade fuera a servir de mucho para recuperar la influencia de Mito en la corte, si es lo que pretendía, menos con Sakura presente que, con el beneplácito del Sultan, administraba el Harem y trataba con los políticos sin necesitar de la ayuda de nadie.

La Sultana Mei vestía perfectamente acorde con su rango...o puede que más aún: Inferiormente se hallaba un sencillo y recatado vestido azul topacio de escote alto y redondo que no exponía nada, las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos a partir de donde eran holgadas hasta cubrir las manos. El vestido superior, igual al tono azul zafiro, emulaba brillantemente formas marinas a lo largo de la tela levemente traslucida que exponía el vestido inferior del cual ya rebelaba el corpiño, la falda y las mangas. Su larga melena de rizos castaños caía libremente por su espalda siendo finamente peinada en una trenza mariposa. Una bella pero sencilla corona en forma de V que terminaba en su frente y de la cual salía un zafiro en forma de lágrima, se hallaba sobre su cabello. Los pendientes eran modestas cunas de oro sobre cuyos centros reposaban unos brillantes zafiros que destilaban importancia con los movimientos de su portadora.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su alteza, la Sultana Tsunade!

Cada concubina del harem, que es donde estaba, bajo la cabeza ante el anuncio del heraldo del palacio haciendo que Mei entornara los ojos y expresara facialmente su disgusto por la presencia de su cuñada menos favorita-.

 _Tendré que soportar esto_ , se dijo mentalmente sin más remedio.

Bajo la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia notando como su hija Rin también había bajado la cabeza como ella, así como Anko.

Pese a la serenidad y seriedad del ambiente, Tsunade avanzó con poder y arrogancia hasta la entrada del harem donde permaneció quieta por al menos medio segundo antes de ingresar con lentitud y su sequito siguiéndola lentamente al mismo paso que ella. El suave pero sobrio bamboleo de sus caderas y el movimiento de sus manos que oscilaban a los costados de su cuerpo le dieron una imagen imponente que parecía digna de retratar por los pintores más antiguos del mundo.

Analizando cada parte del harem con sus gatunos ojos miel dorado, Tsunade se percató que "accidentalmente" había pasado por inadvertida la presencia de su "querida" cuñada, Mei, quien junto a la pequeña Rin estaban de pie sonriéndole, aunque para ser honesta estaba claro que la sonrisa de Mei era falsa...se hubiera dado cuenta a un kilómetro de distancia de ser necesario.

-Mei- la nombro con una falsa pero radiante sonrisa en su rostro como si su relación fuera lo más perfecto en el mundo, -no has cambiado...sigues igual de hermosa- la elogió aparentando cariño que, absolutamente, no sentía por ella.

Mei esbozó una sonrisa que, para muchos de los presentes, fue más que amable, cordial y familiar pero que para ella al menos resultaba una tortura terrible y una mentira que probablemente la condenaría cuando tuviera que rendirle cuentas a Kami.

-Usted también, Sultana- dijo Mei, sencillamente haciendo lo posible por sonar acorde con el protocolo y no con su falsa imagen cariñosa, algo que ya de por si la torturaba por dentro.

Entonces los ojos de Tsunade se tiñeron de sorpresa al ver a una pequeña de pie junto a Mei. Supuso, por el parecido físico que la niña compartía con Mei, que se trataba de su hija, Rin, la única de las Sultanas que su hermano había conseguido procrear en el pasado, una Sultana digna y hermosa a su corta edad.

-Rin- la saludo cariñosamente tomando el mentón de la pequeña con facilidad gracias a los pocos pasos que las separaban. –Mira cuanto has crecido, eres tan hermosa como una rosa en flor.

-No soy tan bella como usted, Sultana- respondió Rin en el acto y con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír de gusto a Tsunade.

Por lo menos su joven sobrina no compartía el carácter, para ella al menos, antipático de su madre...eso ya era algo con lo que, por suerte, no tendría que lidiar. _Un peso menos que llevar sobre mi espalda_ , se dijo con alivio. Sus ojos volvieron al frente analizando cada parte del harem...la parte positiva de su mente le aseguraba que vería a Sakura por sí misma, pero al parecer la esposa de su sobrino no le daría la cara en la primera oportunidad.

-¿Sakura no vino recibirme?- preguntó en el remoto casó de que la pelirosa tuviera el valor y osadía de verla

Choji, detrás de ella, titubeo tragando saliva sonoramente antes de responder.

-Lo espera junto a nuestro Sultan- se explicó formalmente el Akimichi.

Sin más preámbulos, Tsunade retomo su serio andar con Choji y sus doncellas caminando detrás de ella mientras se dirigía hacia el único lugar que, con toda seguridad, tendría las respuestas que ella ansiaba y exigía ver con sus propios ojos:

Los aposentos del Sultan.

* * *

-El palacio ha cambado mucho, Choji- hablo en tono claro y fuerte Tsunade tras escuchar la explicación de Choji que le indicaba el camino junto a ella mientras el resto de los sirvientes en los pasillos la reverenciaban. –Desearía volver el tiempo atrás cuando mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos, hermanas y yo éramos felices.

El suave sonido de la satinada tela de su abrigo chocando contra el suelo mientras caminaba le hizo compañía a lo largo de su travesía sirviéndole únicamente como alimento para sus pensamientos.

-Es una pena que las cosas hayan cambiado—se sinceró el Akimichi, -hasta Tora, la gata de su madre, fue enviada al viejo Palacio—se explicó Choji pese a saber que eso era inútil en un momento así.

Tan grande era la concentración de Tsunade, que no se dio cuenta de que Dan Kato, el guardia y _Hasoda Basi_ del Sultan, se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta sosteniendo y afilando una pequeña daga entre sus manos antes de levantar la vista y quedar pasmado de sorpresa al ver a la Sultana como si se tratara de una especie de...aparición divina. Esa reacción se mantuvo en él mientras la veía avanzar hacia donde se hallaba sin darse cuenta que estaba pasando el filo de la daga contra la palma de su mano abriendo una pequeña herida que comenzó a sangrar pero de la cual no sintió dolor alguno mientras estudiaba la impresionante belleza de aquella mujer de la cual desconocía todo y que lo había cautivado nada más verla.

¿Quién era ella?

Bajo la cabeza y guardo la daga que había tenido en sus manos viendo que, por la forma en que ella vestía, se trataba de una mujer noble y muy importante, y él, pese a ser el, ahora, _Hasoda Basi_...no dejaba de ser un jenízaro sin mayor fortuna ante una mujer que bien podía o no ser más poderosa y rica que muchas personas que él pudiera o llegara a conocer.

La hermosa rubia de ojos miel se detuvo a unos dos pasos de él con la mirada seria y una postura regia y elegante que le dio autoridad como no recordaba haber visto jamás a una mujer así en su vida. Junto a ella se hallaba Choji, quien se inclinó ligeramente para susurrar algo al oído de la Sultana.

-Sultana- la nombró Gulah sorprendiendo enormemente a Dan por este honorifico, -él es Dan Kato, el Hasoda Basi.

Estás palabras calaron profundamente en Tsunade que, con sus ojos, no pudo evitar demostrar su interés y sorpresa con hallarse ante alguien tan importante en la jerarquía del palacio y tan reconocido a su vez por sus dotes en el ámbito militar.

-Así que tú eres Dan Kato, el brazo derecho de sus Majestad- repitió Tsunade nombrándolo y haciéndolo alzar la mirada por un par de segundos, -¿Me permitirá pasar?—pregunto Tsunade con el característico tono de voz de los Uchiha para tratar con las personas del...sexo opuesto.

El gallardo jenízaro estaba sorprendentemente sin palabras al escuchar una voz tan melodiosa y hermosa salir de unos labios tan rosados y dinámicos para moverse mientras ella hablaba que, por poco, y había olvidado que debía de permitirle el paso a una Sultana, a una mujer nacida para ostentar poder y autoridad.

-Sultana—Dan indico puerta con un hilo de voz mientras extendía la palma de su mano izquierda, -su Majestad, el Sultan, la está esperando.

Tsunade se contuvo de sonreír al ver una herida abierta allí...no le afectaba ver sangre en lo absoluto, pero si la sorprendía que él no se hubiera dado cuenta o que no hubiera tenido cuidado respecto a algo así.

-Debería vigilar esa herida- le advirtió Tsunade intentando sonar seria pero lográndolo a penas en el proceso.

Las palabras de la Sultana desconcertaron al jenízaro que observo con sorpresa y vergüenza la dichosa herida que tenía en la palma de su mano y que, pese a no ser demasiado profunda, si estaba sangrando. Lo desconcertaba no haberse dado cuenta de algo así antes. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Audazmente, la Sultana ingreso una de sus manos al interior de su abrigo en cuyos bolsillos interiores encontró un fino y suave pañuelo de seda y gasa blanca que tena una serie de bordados de rosas a lo largo de los bordes y el centro de la tela...el emblema de las Sultanas. Con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios y retomando su andar hacia el interior de los aposentos del Sultan, Tsunade lanzó el pañuelo que cayó perfectamente sobre la mano izquierda del jenízaro que vio desaparecer a aquella hermosa mujer en el umbral de las puertas en cuanto los guardias le permitieron la entrada.

Una pregunta seguía repitiéndose en la mente de Dan...¿Quién era ella?

-Choji- llamó al Akimichi luego de haber retomado la cordura sin dejar que su mente se nublaba por pensamientos románticos. -¿Quién era ella?

La brillante y divertida sonrisa del Akimichi lo desconcertó mucho más de lo que ya estaba hasta ese momento.

-Ella es la Sultana Tsunade...hija de la Sultana Mito y tía de nuestro Sultan—informó Choji.

No le extraño a Choji el ver al Hasoda Basi sorprenderse por estas declaraciones, y es que pese a tener más de treinta años, Tsunade era una mujer que apenas y aparentaba veinte años...realmente se conservaba bien, físicamente hablando. Tal era el asombro de Dan que no se percató de la partida de Gulah y las doncellas de la Sultana que se marcharon para preparar aposentos dignos para ella. Él por su parte...no recordaba haber recibido un gesto a si por parte de nadie, nunca en su vida.

 _La Sultana Tsunade_ , pensó el jenizaro...era la mujer más bella que recordaba haber visto.

* * *

Pese a no haber sido notificado al respecto, Sasuke no había podido sentirse más feliz y tranquilo al volver a ver a su tía después de tantos años. Ella, en su impoluta lealtad al Imperio, sería un pedestal en el cual apoyarse, además de Sakura.

El Uchiha estaba ataviado en una larga chaqueta terciopelo negro finamente borda en oro en los costados y mangas de la tela siendo el centro el único puto que rebelaba la tela original sin diseño alguno. La chaqueta le llegaba más allá de las rodillas y ocultaba los pantalones del mismo negro aterciopelado y unas clásicas botas de cuero.

De pie junto a él se hallaba Sakura, tan encantadora y perfecta como ella podía estarlo.

Estaba ricamente ataviada por un elegante y muy lujoso vestido azul zafiro con encaje de oro en el interior de la falda y en el fondo del corpiño así como en piezas seleccionadas en los hombros y los codos, ajustadas superiormente, y holgadas desde abajo donde se abrían desde en medio. Su largo y ondulado cabello caía libremente tras su espalda, adornando por una corona de oro y zafiros, a juego con un par de pendientes que solo enaltecían aún más el collar que él le había obsequiado y que jamás abandonaba su cuello.

La atención de ambos se centró en su "visita" en cuanto las puertas e abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de la Sultana.

-Majestad- lo saludó Tsunade en cuanto estuvo frente a él, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Tsunade era uno de los pocos miembros de la familia Imperial a quienes apreciaba, después de la difunta Hinata. Todos, o al menos la mayoría de sus tías eran aliadas en su totalidad de Mito…y eso siempre resultaba un problema. Tsunade era más bien neutral e intuitiva, se colocaba del lado de quien estuviera más seguro, y ese caso siempre era el Imperio.

-Quería tía—Sasuke no pudo evitar recibirla con un cálido abrazó que los hizo sonreír a ambos, -nos alegra tenerte aquí, casi nos cansamos de esperar.

Sasuke rompió el abrazó haciendo lo posible para no lucir tan sorprendido por ver a Tsunade tal cual la había visto hacía diez años.

-Agradezco a Kami volver a verte, Sasuke-lo elogió con una genuina sonrisa sujetándose de los hombro de él y analizándolo de arriba a abajo después de no verlo durante tantos años. -Realmente dejaste de ser un niño... estoy orgullosa de verte hecho un hombre- reconoció la Sultana con una sonrisa. –Que tu Sultanato y felicidad sean eternas—pidió Tsunade.

Los ojos miel de la Sultana se dirigieron hacia la única otra mujer en la habitación además de ella, una juvenil e indiscutible belleza que ostentaba poder y autoridad in necesitar vestirlos, solo con su carácter y temple, así como personalidad certera y digna. Si Tsunade no hubiera oído de ella, con toda seguridad hubiera dicho que se trataba de una mujer que había nacido siendo Sultana.

 _Así que ella es Sakura_ , pensó Tsunade para sí misma.

-Bienvenida, Sultana—saludó Sakura cortésmente con una reverencia y una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

No solo lo hacía por aparentar y marcar la paz y calma en el palacio, Sakura también lo hacía por Sasuke, porque él estaba ahí y no quería que pensara que ella quería enemistarse o comenzar a dudar de todos aquellos que pertenecían a la familia Imperial. Todo tenía que suceder paso a paso, sin prisas ni intrigas de carácter infantil y/o estúpido. Debía de ser prudente.

-Sakura—reconoció Tsunade, tomándose la osadía y oportunidad de tutearla, observándola de arriba abajo, -eres aún más hermosa de lo que cuentan los rumores—alabo sinceramente la rubia, haciendo sonreír a la pelirosa, -Kami no te aparte de nosotros—la Sultan se giró hacia su sobrino con un sonrisa antes de volver su rostro a Sakura que se mantenía calmada y serena, -me gustaría conocer a los Príncipes y Sultana en el momento apropiado—admitió Tsunade sinceramente.

-Por supuesto, Sultana—acepto Sakura.

Baru, Itachi y Mikoto pertenecían al Imperio por sangre, ellos tres estaban a salvo, no tenía por qué esconderlos de nadie, eran niños fuertes y en crecimiento constante que se maravillaban de quienes los rodeaban. Tsunade tal vez fuera un peligro, pero uno que fuera a estudiarse y rebelarse a su debido tiempo.

Al ver un momentáneo silencio, Sasuke supuso que habia llegado el momento de despedir a su tia para dejarla descansar.

-Tus aposentos han sido preparados, Sultana—ifnoró Sasuke lamdno la atención de Tsunade, -estoy segura de que eta cansada por el viaje, puedes descansar si gustas.

Tsunade reverencio a su sobrino debidamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, asintió y se retiro, teniendo permitido el darle la espalda a su sobrino, el Sultan. En cuanto Tsunade abandono los aposentos del Sultan, dejando a Dan Kato tras de si y a los guardias, la sonrisa abandono el rostro de Tsunade cambiando por una expresión de desprecio hacia la pelirosa.

 _Ostenta los aposentos de Madre Sultana sin ni siquiera ser más que una concubina_ , pensó Tsunade para sí misma respecto a la pelirosa, por quien no se dejaba engañar pese a su expresión de inocencia. Dentro de los aposentos del Sultan, Sakura se sentó en compañía de Sasuke, viéndolo revisar los documento sobre su escritorio, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando él la miraba, pero luciendo sombría cuando él no se percataba, dudando mucho de las intenciones de Tsunade.

 _Debo estar alerta_ , se dijo sin creer en que la Sultana fuera diferente a la Sultana Mito.

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a Euclidona que comento el capitulo anterior, este esta dedicado a ella y a todos quienes leen o siguen la historia enserio lo aprecio :3 gracias y hasta la proxima


	23. Chapter 22

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más es una ligera adaptación de la serie "Kösem la Sultana" sobre la vida de Kösem Sultan, la mujer más poderosa del Imperio Otomano, regente de dos de sus hijos y uno de sus nietos. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización si corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Sakura, recién vestida con un camisón tras levantarse de la cama, tomo asiento en el diván junto a la ventada desde donde meció lenta y cariñosamente las cunas donde dormían sus hijos; Baru, Itachi y Mikoto, sin apartar sus ojos de ellos ni por un solo instante.

Sasuke se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre la cama, pero ella no conseguía dormir. El amanecer aun no tenía lugar y todo estaba en penumbras mientras ella era consumida por sus miedos. Por más que pareciera fuerte ante Sasuke y ante el mundo, siempre tenía miedo, no deseaba que ni Sasuke ni sus hijos tuvieran que afrontar los problemas que ella ya había vivido y presenciado, pero eso no podía evitarse, no había podido evitarse la muerte de la Sultana Mikoto, haciendo que Sasuke sufriera en el proceso por perder a su madre.

La pelirosa se sentía impotente, atada de manos al no poder evitar el sufrimiento y peligro para aquellos a quienes amaba, estaba rodeada de enemigos y Tsunade posiblemente no fuera la excepción, más sabía que debía de darle el beneficio de la duda. Hacia unos días, revisando entre viejas pertenencias de la difunta Sultana Mikoto, había dado con cartas y documentos de la misma, mencionando una relación más que afectuosa entre ella y Fugaku Pasha. No pensaba rebelárselo a Sasuke porque sabía que el probablemente se sintiera desilusionado de su madre al saber que ella, probablemente, había roto con las reglas Imperiales, reglas a las que todos estaban sujetos. Además, en la situación en que ella estaba, no era conveniente poner a nadie en su contra. Aun recordaba cuando, casi, había perdido a Baru antes de que naciera, todo por las intrigas de Mito, luego había visto el cadáver de su padre…esta vez quería un embarazo tranquilo.

No quería peleas ni derramamientos de sangre.

Dejando dormir a sus hijos tranquilamente, Sakura se levantó del diván y encamino hacia la cama, pidiendo que el futuro no tuviera los inconvenientes que su presente sestaba teniendo, pidiendo calma y paciencia para afrontarlo todo en pro de Sasuke, de sus hijos y el Imperio, porque estaba dedicada al Imperio al que pertenecía Sasuke y que era el centro del mundo. Sakura se recostó sobre la cama, observando el techo y limpiando una solitaria lagrima que había abandonado su mejilla antes de girarse hacia Sasuke y abrazarlo por la espalda.

Tenía que ser fuerte para poder resistirlo todo, si resistía…sobreviviría.

* * *

Neji montaba guardia fuera de la celda de la Sultana Mito quien, ya desde hacía tiempo, recibía cartas secretas para mantenerse informada, cartas infiltradas en sus alimento, incluso dentro del pan que posteriormente comía, todo a fin de saber quiénes estaban en su contra o a su favor. El jenízaro, sin embargo y pese a tener en su custodia dichas cartas, no tenía las pruebas suficientes como para acusarla de algo puesto que ninguna infería intrigas políticas, solo información sutil, como la llegada de su hija Tsunade al Palacio Imperial.

El jenízaro observo dormir a la Sultana por medio de los barrotes de la puerta, aparentando una pasividad y calma que pocas veces mostraba en persona pese a mantenerse callada. Neji jugo con el medallón en su cuello, sabiendo que dejaría la prisión en un par de horas para visitar a un orfebre que, tal vez, pudiera decirle que significaba ese recuerdo dejado por su verdadera familia, una familia que deseaba encontrar, hermanos y padres que deseaba conocer con todo su corazón, sabiendo que quienes lo habían criado no habían sido su auténtica familia. En su ausencia otro guardia montaría vigilancia constante junto a la puerta.

Su ausencia estaba cubierta.

* * *

-Cuando descubrí lo que mi madre hizo, sentí el mundo caer sobre mis hombros—se sinceró Tsunade, desayunando en compañía de su sobrino. –Me hubiera gustado estar aquí para evitarlo.

La hermosa Sultana se encontraba ataviada en unas hermosas galas azules, de cuello alto hecho e encaje bordado en diamante y mangas dobles, bordadas en hilo de zafiro y plata, con una enorme corona de plata y zafiros sobre su cabello rubio, peinado en una larga coleta que caía más allá de sus caderas en una cascada de rizos dorados, comparables con el sol. Además, dos grandes pendientes de cuna de oro y zafiros oscilaban hasta casi la altura de su cuello.

-Quizá lo hubieras evitado—admitió Sasuke conociendo muy bien la influencia que su tía tenía sobre Mito y muchas de las personalidades más importantes en la jerarquía imperial. –Mito nos apuñalo muchas veces por la espalda—reconoció para tristeza de Tsunade que sentía vergüenza del actuar de su madre.

Tsunade, sentada frente a su sobrino, sostuvo una de las manos de su sobrino entre las suyas antes lo pensamientos que reinaban en la mente del monarca que no conseguía perdonar a su abuela por lo que había hecho.

-No vine para pedir un indulto—aseguró Tsunade respecto de su madre, -no justificare jamás lo que mi madre hizo, ni creo que su condena sea otra que la que ya tiene—explicó Tsunade ante la mirada de Sasuke. –Su vida no fue fácil, es lo único que quiero que tengas en mente, vivió un infierno con la Madre Sultana de su tiempo, la Sultana Miso y vio morir a sus hijos—explicó Tsunade.

Sasuke la observo con sincero escepticismo ante las palabras de ella. Si se hiciera una comparación, Sakura, siendo mucho más joven, ya había vivido situaciones mucho más difíciles y dolorosas, ¿Por culpa de quién? Mito. Mito no había reconocido sus errores y pasado sino que lo había impuesto a alguien inocente que nada sabía de la vida, arrancándola de su hogar y ordenándole que viviera en el Palacio. Sakura merecía la compasión del mundo, no Mito.

-No soy el niño que viste por última vez, Sultana—habló Sasuke llamando la atención de Tsunade, -si nos pusiéramos en ese plan, Sakura seria quien merece la compasión de todos, arrancada de su hogar por las ordenes de la Sultana Mito, que asesino a su padre e intento que uno de nuestros hijos muriera antes de nacer—acusó Sasuke haciendo que su tía bajara la vista. –Sé muy bien que estas contra Sakura, pero te advierto que no intentes nada…o tu estadía en el palacio habrá de llegar a su fin—sentencio Sasuke.

Tsunade bajo la mirada momentáneamente. Ciertamente Sasuke era muy capaz para sospechar de quienes lo rodeaban, siendo totalmente capaz de distinguir las mentiras e intrigas de quienes lo rodeaban. Sakura había hecho algo bueno junto a él, le había enseñado a mantenerse alerta de manera constante aún más de lo que el ya había aprendido antes de conocerla.

-Tienes razón, cometo un error al juzgar a Sakura sin conocerla—admitió Tsunade, levantando la mirada, -pero ella no pertenece al Imperio, no puede dirigir el Harem.

El Uchiha, antes sus palabras, entorno los ojos únicamente.

-Sakura tiene el carácter idóneo de una Sultana—explicó Sasuke antes los pensamientos de Tsunade, -algo que pocos de los nacidos en este Imperio nacen teniendo—justifico el Uchiha, -y no cambiare de parecer sobre ella, como sé que tú tampoco lo harás.

La Sultana asintió únicamente, guardando silencio. Sasuke no era manipulable en lo absoluto.

* * *

Tsunade abandono los aposentos del Sultan momentos más tarde, ligeramente frustrada por no haber conseguido sembrar la duda en la mente del Sultan que, indudablemente, estaba totalmente enamorado de la hermosa Sultana pelirosa que ya le había dado tres hijos y estaba embarazada nuevamente. Quizá le convenía conocer un poco mejor a Sakura antes de tomar una decisión, quizás ella fuese más manipulable, su experiencia la hacía capaz de usar a la gente a su voluntad para beneficiarse de alguna manera.

En cuanto e encontró en las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan, sus ojos se dirigieron al _Hasoda Basi_ , Dan Kato, quien la saludo con la debida reverencia. Tsunade debía admitir que, lo que ese hombre tenía de eficiente lo tenía de atractivo y calmado, toda una maravilla de hombre que, ella, siendo viuda y soltera, podía contemplar sin miedo o reproche. Si un hombre le gustaba, no tenía porque ocultarlo, una Sultana podía casarse cuantas veces le diera la gana y a ella no le molestaría volver a hacerlo tras años de viudez.

-Hasoda Basi—saludó Tsunade nombrando al jenízaro por su título completo, -su majestad confía mucho en ti—reconoció con una sonrisa.

Dan percibía el gesto de coquetería en las palabras del hermosa Sultana, más se mantuvo calmado. Había tratado con una que otra mujer n su vida, su deber como soldado y, ahora, Hasoda Basi, lo mantenía demasiado ocupado como para formar su propia vida. No iba a negar que Tsunade era realmente hermosa pero era una Sultana y el un simple soldado, no era tan tonto e idealista como para imaginarse o desear algo que, a leguas, era lo más imposible sobre la tierra. Debía de marcar las distancias como dictaba el protocolo porque, quizás, ella no fuera a hacerlo.

-Intento ser digno de la confianza de su majestad— respondió Dan con humildad y sinceridad.

La Sultana se sintió un más interesada por la falta de ambiciones de parte del jenízaro que, con solo cumplir su deber, se sentía plenamente satisfecho. Ningún jenízaro había sido Hasoda así sin tener aspiraciones de algo más, y lo sabía porque Fugaku había sido nombrado Gran Visir, algo a lo que pocos eran capaces de acceder más que por sus ambiciones y/o deseos de poseer más de lo que ya de por si tenían.

-Me alegra—admitió Tsunade, -hoy en día es difícil encontrar personas de confianza, y tú lo eres—aseguró la Sultana con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando su madre la había forzado a casarse, siendo solo una adolescente de catorce años, Tsunade había perdido lo más importante en su vida; su familia, su felicidad, su alegría, su hogar, su sonrisa…todo por culpa de las ambiciones de poder de su madre, creyendo por años que jamás regresaría al Palacio. Quería quedarse en su hogar, en su tierra y volver a ser feliz por al menos una vez, quería enamorare sinceramente como jamás lo había hecho…y sentía que Dan era el indicado para ello.

Tsunade se despidió inclinando su cabeza hacia el Hasoda Basi que la reverencio, caminando co la frente en alto hacia sus aposentos.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no lo robaste?

La pregunta de parte del orfebre lo hizo fruncir el ceño ante la interrogante que tenía con respecto del medallón. Si, siendo un jenízaro era imposible tener alguna pertenencia hecha de oro como en el caso de ese amuleto, pero si, él lo tenía porque era el único recuerdo de su familia. Quería saber dónde estaba su familia y si es que estaban vivos, por qué para que lo abandonaran a su suerte, a cargo de otra familia.

-Es mío—aseguró Neji, -es un recuerdo de mi familia y vine para que usted me diga que significa—indicó.

El Orfebre asintió, tallando con sus manos los detalles del amuleto, sintiendo el trabajo que había dado hacer algo tan pequeño y especial al mismo tiempo, y el mejor que nadie lo sabía porque había sido quien lo había fabricado hacía ya casi diecinueve años. Pero el orfebre dudaba de que el joven jenízaro fuera para quien hubiera hecho el medallón hacia años.

-¿Puede decirme que significa?—preguntó Neji con impaciencia, sabiendo que, ante el silencio del orfebre, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso que habría de usar en su vigilancia.

El Orfebre de levanto de su escritorio y camino hasta hallarse frente al joven jenízaro que lo observaba expectante, en espera de una respuesta concreta para los inquisitivos pensamientos e ideas que rondaban su mente desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Quera una respuesta.

-Tengo que ver a unas personas antes de darte una respuesta concreta—aseguró el orfebre para frustración del joven jenízaro que apretó ligeramente sus puños y frunció el ceño, -pero escucha esto; tu familia está viva y es muy poderosa.

Neji levanto la vista hacia las palabras del orfebre, relajándose nada más con haberlo escuchado hablar de su familia, en una explicación que, en parte, lo satisfacía y mucho. Eso significaba que su familia estaba viva, que podía encontrarlos, significaba que tenía una familia.

-Dame tiempo—pidió el orfebre.

El jenízaro asintió mientras una sonrisa sutil aparecía en su rostro. Tenía una familia.

* * *

El día se desvanecía a paso veloz, remplazando el claro cielo azul por un color más oscuro y profundo, digno de pertenecer a las penumbras. El Sol desaparecía e n el horizonte y l primera estrellas llenaban el firmamento nocturno en, esa noche, de luna llena.

Sakura se encontraba leyendo los últimos informes y peticiones delo Pashas hacia su persona, vestida en unas sencillas galas purpura sin bordado alguno, de mangas holgadas y corsé ajustado al cuerpo, sin más joya que el collar que siempre usaba alrededor del cuello y sin corona que realzara su poder. Kurenai y Shikamaru se encontraban de pie a su lado, en espera de que ella finalizara de agregar sus palabras a los documentos recibidos para enviárselas a los Pasha, diciendo lo que podía hacer por ello o como procedería.

La Sultana dejo la pluma dentro del tintero y, terminando de escribir el último de los documentos, recostó su espada en el respaldo de la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, bufando agotada tras haber trabajado casi toda la tarde luego haberse encargado de revisar el tesoro del Harem y los archivos recientemente escrito por las encargadas de las favoritas y concubinas.

-El Khan de Crimea partirá devuelta a sus dominios mañana—informó Sakura en voz alta para sus dos amigos y sirvientes mientras Kurenai le masajeaba las sienes para evitarle un dolor de cabeza, cosa que Sakura no había pedido pero agradecía, -y Kakashi Hatake Pasha pide que tengamos cuidado con Kabuto.

-Lo mantengo vigilado, Sultana—aseguró Shikamaru calmadamente ante el tono de voz preocupado de la hermosa pelirosa.

Sakura, relajada ante el masaje de Kurenai, observo a Shikamaru abriendo únicamente uno de sus ojos, agradeciéndole su ayuda con una sonrisa ladina.

-No olvides vigilar a la Sultana Tsunade, Kurenai—recordó Sakura la pelinegra que asintió devotamente, -ella y su madre siguen siendo un peligro…aunque cuando Neji vigile a Mito- menciono Sakura concierto rencor.

No se sentiría tranquila hasta que Mito dejase de ser un problema.

* * *

Mito, por fin tras tantas semanas inciertas, volvía a ser ligeramente feliz tras enterarse de la presencia de su hija Tsunade en el Palacio Imperial y de la llegada de su gatita, Tora, a su prisión por la intervención de Neji a quien le había pedido el favor hacia un tiempo. Significaba mucho para ella la ayuda del joven jenízaro que tenía un corazón de oro. La felina se encontraba en su regazo mientras Mito la llenaba de caricias y mimos, abrazándola protectoramente contra su pecho antes de levantar la mirada hacia Neji, que la observaba conforme con ver que su intervención había tenido buenos resultados.

El joven jenízaro realmente le inspiraba confianza, como nadie—jamás—lo había hecho.

-No pensé que lo harías, Neji—admitió Mito con una sonrisa triste y agradecida en su rostro. –Gracias. Kami bendiga tu buen corazón.

El nombrado jenízaro bajo la mirada, agradecido y abrumado por las palabras de la Sultana que lo elogiaba solo por haber conseguido que trajera a su compañera felina. Neji no se sentía tan importante como para el agradecimiento de parte de la mujer que, pese a ser una prisionera, era la abuela del Sultan, una Sultana.

-Según lo que dijo un guardia del viejo palacio—inicio Neji, recordando como había traído a la felina durante todo el camino que se formaba entre el viejo palacio y la prisión, -Tora estaba muy triste sin usted—menciono el jenízaro con una suave sonrisa.

Al ver que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, Neji se giró hacia la puerta para retirarse y dejar a la Sultana a solas con su amiga felina que yacía cómodamente sobre su regazo.

-¿De dónde eres, Neji?

La pregunta de la Sultana lo hizo girarse hacia ella, con la cabeza baja y dudar en si debía de responder o no. Puede que sus amigo y colegas jenízaros se esforzaran en olvidar sus origines, pero él no lo hacía en lo absoluto. Le encantaría saber de dónde venía en concreto, pero su único pasado a recordar era su infancia y temprana adolescencia en Austria, salvo ese pasado…no tenía otros orígenes.

-De Austria, Sultana—respondió Neji simplemente, desconociendo incluso su propio proceder.

Mito, que llevaba tanto tiempo alejada del mundo, disfrutaba extrañamente de la compañía del, antes, recluta jenízaro que había ascendido al rango oficial por medio de sus propios méritos.

-¿Recuerdas a tu familia?

A Neji le hubiera encantado responder a la pregunta de la Sultana porque, seguramente, ella tendría contactos para ayudarlo a encontrar a su familia, pero no sabía si valía la pena mencionarle algo tan trivial a una mujer tan importante y, pese a la situación en que estaba de manera temporal, tan poderosa.

-Temo decir que murieron hace muchos años—respondió Neji siendo que, realmente, sus padres adoptivos si habían muerto a una edad muy temprana para él, dejándolo a merced de un destino incierto, -ya casi no los recuerdo.

La Sultana asintió tristemente, recordando su propio pasado, perteneciendo a la familia Baffo hasta los dieciséis años cuando los corsarios Uchiha la habían sacado de s hogar y llegado al Palacio donde había sido hecha concubina del Sultan Madara a quien había amado con todo su corazón, soportando más tarde las infidelidades de él con estoicismo, apegándose al protocolo y esforzándose por mantenerse en el poder con todas sus fuerzas, volviéndose adicta a los beneficios que este daba hasta aspirar a la gobernanza total, siendo regente.

-Yo soy de Venecia, pero eso ya no importa—menciono Mito ligeramente, llamando la atención de Neji que se sintió intrigado por sus palabras, -no importa quienes fuimos o quienes nos criaron, ni donde nacimos, importa quienes somos ahora.

El jenízaro asintió ante las palabras de la Sultana, él pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba, y con él las responsabilidades para la joven y hermosa Sultana pelirosa que era peinada por Ino y Kin de manera meticulosa y devota, una pasaba un peina por sobre sus suaves rizos y la otra colocaba una corona en la cima de su cabeza con cuidado de no arruinar el trabajo de su compañera. Sakura se impregno u poco de perfume en el cuello y termino de arreglarse, observándose frente el espejo de su tocador.

Unas encillas galas turquesa bordadas en diamantes enmarcaban su figura con un escote corazón y calce perfecto que realzaban su figura. El collar alrededor de su cuello relucía todavía más, a juego con unos pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima que se veían entre su cabello.

-¿Dónde está Kurenai?—preguntó ante la ausencia de su tesorera.

Mientras Tenten tendía la cama de la Sultana, acomodando los almohadones en su lugar, las dos doncellas se observaron encogiéndose de hombros entre sí, ignorantes de la ubicación de la encargada del Harem. Sakura se acomodó el escote y los hombros del vestido, notando los gestos entre Ino y Kin, sonriendo ladinamente al intentar saber, entre si, donde estaba Kurenai. Un repentino repiqueteo se escuchó contra las puertas de sus aposentos, haciendo a Sakura dirigir sus ojos, frente al tocador, hacia donde estaba la puerta.

-Adelante—indicó Sakura.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron y Kurenai ente en seguida, algo agitada, y hasta nerviosa, reverenciando a su Sultana al encontrarse frente a ella. Ino y Kin se alejaron de la Sultana, colocándose a su diestra tras haber terminado su trabajo y una vez que la Sultana se giró hacia Kurenai en espera de una justificación o rus llegada tardía.

-Sultana…- inició Kurenai con miedo de pronunciar aquello de lo que acaba de enterarse, más la mirada de la hermosa Sultana le indico que o era correcto guardar silencio en lo absoluto, -atacaron al Khan de Crimea cuando salía de su palacio.

* * *

Neji había llegado palacio muy temprano, más ahora, por fin libre de deberes y peticiones a cumplir de parte de los jenízaros, se encaminaba a los aposentos del Sultan para informarle de lo que tenía lugar en el cuartel y para asegurarle que la Sultana Mito se encontraba bajo total vigilancia, sin recibir ayuda o cartas del exterior para poder escapar, pero el jenízaro se detuvo fascinado al ver a la hermosa Sultana pelirosa aparecer en el umbral de la puerta como claro testimonio de que acaba de estar en presencia del Sultan.

Sakura salió calmadamente de los aposentos del Sultan luego de haberle informado a Sasuke del atentado contra Naruto Uzumaki que, afortunadamente, seguía vivo a pesar de la grave herida que tenía en el pecho y que, ahora, era atendida por el médico personal del palacio. También se había enterado, de parte del propio Sasuke que el _Hasoda Basi_ , Dan Kato, había sido envenenado y que, en su ausencia Neji lo reemplazaría hasta nuevo aviso. A pesar de estar emocionalmente trastocada con las noticias que surgían, siendo tan temprano, había aprovechado estar ante Sasuke para ayudarlo con uno que otro edicto a emitir en la pronta reunión con el consejo, sonriéndole y trasmitiéndole la calma que el tanto necesitaba de ella. Sintiendo una mirada sobre su persona, Sakura levanto la vista hacia el pasillo encontrándose con Neji que, respetuosamente caminaba hacia ella hasta detenerse frente a su presencia, saludándola con una reverencia.

-Neji—le devolvió el saludo la pelirosa con una ligera pero escasa sonrisa, -supongo que ya estas enterado de lo sucedido a Dan Kato—menciono Sakura recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del jenízaro, -ni siquiera sabemos si se recuperara o no—menciono con tristeza para sí misma, intentando descifrar quien podría haber hecho algo así.

Dan Kato y Naruto Uzumaki eran personas, por así decirlo, inofensivas, sin ambiciones políticas o participación riesgosa con alguna de las Sultanas para que, las otras, vieran la interacción como una amenaza para destruirlos.

-Tú has de reemplazarlo a partir de ahora, Neji—rebeló para sorpresa del joven jenízaro que, como única respuesta, bajo ligeramente la cabeza ante la hermosa Sultana que era la dueña de su corazón, -mantén tus ojos y oído abiertos—pidió Sakura con sincera preocupación. –Su majestad es lo más importante para mí. Es mi todo. Te ruego que lo protejas.

Neji sintió la daga de los celos y el rechazo en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de Sakura que le sonrió ligeramente antes de despedirse. Jamás había entendido como ni en qué momento Sakura se había enamorado de Sasuke, pero sabía que él la había perdido en el primer momento en que eso había tenido lugar: Sakura no era para él.

Mientras la Sultana se retiraba por el pasillo, escoltada por sus doncellas, la pequeña Tenten, entre ellas, giro su rostro para observar el guapo jenízaro que había estado hablando con su Sultana y que, ahora, sería el nuevo _Hasoda Basi_. Ahora sabía que su nombre era Neji…

-Vista al frente, Tenten—le recordó Sakura la pequeña que caminaba apenas un paso detrás de ella y que, aparentemente, se enfrasca en mantener su vista en algo detrás de ella.

La pequeña pelicastaña asintió y cumplió la indicación de la Sultana que, prácticamente, se había vuelto su hermana mayor en el tiempo que llevaba en el palacio, velando permanentemente por ella.

-Neji es un hombre muy bueno…y uy guapo—comentó Tenten para sorpresa de Sakura, por un breve instante, aparto su vista del frente, observando entre sorprendida y divertida a la pequeña pelicastaña, -me gustaría casarme con él…quiero decir, alguien como él- divago, corrigiéndose, al ver la mirad que él dirigía la Sultana.

Sakura se abstuvo de soltar una carcajada ante las palabras de Tenten que estaba en la edad de los enamoramientos temporales e idealistas. Neji era poco menos de diez años mayor que ella…eso era demasiado y puede que ni él mismo llegara a corresponderle como ella, seguramente, fuera a desear. Tendría que presentarle pretendientes, en cuanto creciera, para hacerla desistir de esa idea.

-Tendrás que crecer primero—respondió Sakura únicamente con una sonrisa.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki bebió la medicina, dada por el médico del Palacio, con notorio disgusto producto de su amargo sabor mientras el Gran Visir, Kakashi Hatake Pasha, lo observaba ligeramente divertido por su comportamiento infantil.

Aunque había que alabar al Khan de Crimea que, al salir de su palacio para montar a caballo, había usado una armadura bajo la ropa por miedo a un atentado por parte de los enemigos y o rebeldes que habitualmente solían intentar algo contra el Kanato de Crimea, y había acertado en su medida porque, de no ser así, seguramente habría de estar muerto en ese momento.

-Sabía que intentarían algo así, Pasha—respondió Naruto ante la serena mirada del Gran Visir, -presiento que el Kanato no durara demasiado tiempo.

Kakashi asintió únicamente.

-El Sultan teme no poder seguir brindando su ayuda—informo Kakashi con toda sinceridad.

El Uzumaki sonrió ladinamente ante las palabras de parte del Gran Visir del Imperio, agradecido igualmente por las palabras del Hatake y con la voluntad del Sultan que, pese a intentar en no meterse en un asunto de rebelión, daba cuanto de su autoridad fuera posible para brindarle ayuda.

-Tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa—respondió Naruto ante las palabras del Pasha.

 _Tiempo al tiempo_ , pensó Naruto.

* * *

Marcando un _alto al fuego_ , Sakura cumplió con lo prometido el día en que la Sultana Tsunade llego la palacio e invito a la Sultana a los aposentos para que est pudiera conocer a lo Príncipes Baru e Itachi y la Sultana Mikoto.

Tsunade había dejado su recelo atrás, enamorándose casi en el acto de los niños nacidos de su sobrino, el Sultan, y su esposa legal. La Sultana debía de admitir que eran niños realmente hermosos, cada uno igual de encantador que el anterior pero de una manera diferente y única, incomparable con cualquier príncipe nacido en el Imperio en el pasado. El impecable atractivo de Sasuke y la belleza de Sakura habían producido una mezcla que, notoriamente, en el futuro habría de ser alabada por el mundo entero. Itachi se encontraba en el regazo de Tsunade, mientras que Baru y Mikoto en el de Sakura.

-Son preciosos, Sakura—admitió Tsunade, olvidándose por completo de cualquier prejuicio sobre la pelirosa en ese momento, embargada por la fascinación de ver a esos pequeños príncipes, el futuro del Imperio, -cuidados mucho y al niño que llevas en tu vientre.

Sakura sonrió por las palabras de la Sultana.

-Kami mediante, el futuro del Imperio siempre estará asegurado, Sultana—respondió Sakura, bajando su mirada hacia el príncipe y Sultana en su regazo.

La mirada de Tsunade, hacia la pelirosa, se suavizo al recordar las palabras de Sasuke haciendo eco en su cabeza. Puede que él tuviera razón y Sakura mereciera compasión producto de su pasado. Nadie se la había dado a su madre en su momento y Sakura la merecía porque había visto el cadáver de su padre.

-Empezamos con mal pie…pero creo que aún podemos evitar una enemistad—reconoció Tsunade, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera de parte de Sakura, -¿De dónde vienes?

Claramente sorprendida por la disculpa de la Sultana, Sakura solo sonrió y escucho la pregunta de ella con respecto de su pasado, un pasado que si bien Sakura había enterrado con la muerte de su padre también formaba parte de quien era actualmente, una Sultana, una mujer con un poder que pocos de atreverían a cuestionar.

-De la Isla Tinos, en Cefalonia—respondió Sakura ante el interés de la Sultana Tsunade, -mi padre era un comerciante, vivíamos en la villa de la Isla—explicó Sakura perdiendo momentáneamente su mirada en la nada, -allí nunc se conocieron las lágrimas, mi madre, mi hermana y yo trabajábamos para ayudar a los pobres mientras mi padre no estaba- finalizo Sakura.

La Sultana rubia debía de admitir el haber sentido empatía por la historia de Sakura que, claramente, añoraba ese pasado por más dura y cruel que pareciera para con algunos de los que la odiaban en el palacio, pero Sakura no era una mala persona, era una mujer hermosa, dulce e inocente que vivía por la felicidad del Sultan. Había sido alejada de quienes amaba por la fuerza…justo como Tsunade cuando había sido una adolescente, solo que ella se había decepcionado al creer que el ser Sultana le permitirá ser feliz con quien ella deseara.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?—pidió Tsunade en el caso de que Sakura lo supiera.

La mirada de Sakura nuevamente adquirió tristeza al recordar que, por medio de otra carta enviada a su madre en Grecia, se había enterado que su madre había muerto de tristeza tras un par de meses luego de haberse enterado de la muerte de Kizashi, y Matsuri se encontraba en un monasterio en Venecia, como una refugiada. Su familia se había destruido con su partida, sumiéndose en una tristeza y dolor que ella jamás creyó posible.

Todo su pasado había desaparecido para siempre.

-No se cómo, pero mataron a mi padre…por órdenes de la Sultana Mito—inicio Sakura para tristeza y vergüenza de Tsunade que sintió ira hacia su madre, -ella solo me llamo para darme una prueba de cómo podía herirme al mostrarme su cadáver—Sakura bajo la mirada momentáneamente, -mi Madre murió hace apenas un mes, de tristeza—una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Sakura, -quise que mi hermana viniera conmigo pero escuche que está en un monasterio en Venecia—finalizo Sakura, reemplazando la triste en sus ojos por un pequeña sonrisa, poniendo todo de su autocontrol para no parecer débil, -al menos creo que allí estará a salvo.

Tsunade debía de admitir que había sufrido mucho al enterarse de la muerte de su hermana Tsunade tras alumbrar a un varón para el Kanato de Crimea, pero lo que Sakura había vivido era horrible, era horrible recordar u pasado que había desembocado en un futuro terriblemente doloroso de mencionar siquiera. A Tsunade le sorprendía que Sakura tuviera tanta fuerza como para no dejarse abatir con todo eso sobre sus hombros.

-Realmente lo siento Sakura—declaró Tsunade, pidiendo perdón por lo que su madre había hecho.

Una de las manos de la Sultana se colocó sobre el hombro de la pelirosa, diciéndole que no era su enemiga.

* * *

Tsunade se preparó para dormir luego de haber recibido a Sakura, muy conforme con conocerla mejor y haber escuchado un poco de ella, olvidando cualquier enemistad que hubiera tenido con ella. Tocaron a la puerta de sus aposentos mientras ella peinaba su cabello y una de sus doncellas colocaba una bata por sobre el camisón de seda que acababa de colocarse.

-Adelante—indicó Tsunade.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron y entro Choji rápidamente. Ahora el Akimichi se encontraba a su servicio y la mantenía informada de todo lo referencia a su madre y lo que sucedía en el Harem. El Akimichi parecía entre emocionado y sorprendido, cosa que extraño a Tsunade.

-¿Qué ocurre Choji?—preguntó Tsunade al verlo nervioso.

Choji se tocó el pecho y tomo aire antes de hablar, el viejo orfebre del Palacio había llegado para darle una noticia que el Akimichi jamás hubiera creído posible. El príncipe que había sobrevivido al fratricidio, el hijo menor de la Sultana Mito, mellizo de la Sultana Hinata estaba con vida y a la vista de todos, desconocedor de quien era y del poder que merecía poseer, y ahora era el deber de Choji decirle a la Sultana Tsunade quien era ese hombre.

-El príncipe perdido, estaba vivo—informó Choji sorprendiendo a Tsunade que, con una mirada hizo salir a sus doncellas, encontrándose a solas con el Akimichi, -el orfebre vino a decírmelo hace unos momentos- Tsunade le pidió con la mirada que diera un nombre o ella se encontraría al borde de la desesperación, -se trata de Neji, el _Hasoda Basi_.

Tsunade se acercó a su cama para sentarse, de no hacerlo sabía que se hubiera desmayado producto de la impresión. Choji llego a su lado rápidamente, abanicándola con sus manos al verla anonadada y sumamente sorprendida, incapaz de hablar. El Hasoda Basi, la mano derecha del Sultan, el joven jenízaro que había vigilado a su madre en la prisión….era su hermano menor, el hermano que había creído muerto durante trece años, un hermano que había crecido a su suerte y que, de ahora en adelante, merecía ser tratado como tal. Había perdido a todos sus hermanos, pero no dejaría que Neji desapareciera sin que ella pudiera evitarlo como lo habían hecho Izuna, Naka, Tatsuya y Ryosuke. Aunque su hermano no tuviera la posibilidad de ser Sultan, Tsunade velaría porque él siguiera con vida, Neji debía de seguir con vida.

 _Neji, mi hermano_ , se dijo Tsunade mentalmente, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras lágrimas de felicidad brillaban en sus ojos miel, lagrimas que ella evito que se deslizaran por sus mejillas, secándolas inmediatamente. _No dejare que te quiten la vida_ , prometió Tsunade recobrándose de la impresión.

Su hermano no moriría.

* * *

Sakura, más tardíamente, se encontró sola en sus aposentos meciendo las cunas de sus hijos mientras el sol desapareciera ne el horizonte, cantando para ellos, alejando su mente de pensamientos negativos. El luto para ella era interior, en su corazón y en lo más profundo de su alma, siempre se lucia radiante y hermosa ante el palacio y ante Sasuke, jamás dando señal alguna de su dolor y Sasuke, pese a saberlo, apreciaba su entereza para enfrentar todo lo que estuviera ante ella, cosas que casi podía enfrentar.

-Dakrísane yaséna, dakrísane yaséna. Áide kalé mána ayápame kieména, kúni kalé mána tó pedí yaména. Áide kalé mána ayápame kieména, kúni kalé mána tó pedí yaména...—acaricio cuidadosamente los cabellos de Mikoto que era la que siempre tardaba más en dormirse, dedicada a escucharla cantar y durmiéndose solo al final. Se trataba de una canción griega que su madre Mebuki le había enseñado de niña y que no podía evitar cantar para recordar los buenos momentos de su pasado y no afligirse, -Anastenázo dé makús, maryaritarénia mú. Kléo dé mé lipáse, kléo dé mé lipáse. Áide kalé mána ayápame kieména, kúni kalé mána...

Sakura se detuvo al ver que Mikoto dormía profundamente justo cuando las puertas de sus aposentos se abrían. Kurenai y Shikamaru entraron, pero la Sultana les indico que guardaran silencio, acción que ellos mantuvieron, acercándose hacia la hermosa Sultana y sonriendo al ver a los pequeños durmiendo profundamente en sus cunas.

-Kabuto Yakushi pide una audiencia con usted, Sultana—informo Shikamaru en un susurro.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar bufar y fruncir el ceño ante las palabras del Nara, no porque le disgustara saberlo, sino porque sabia los motivos del Yakushi para pedir esa audiencia; para no ser ejecutado como el Sultan plenwaba hacerlo dentro e poco. Pero Sakura no evitaría su caída, quería que Kabuto entendiera quien era ahora y en lo que todos la habían convertido.

-Shikamaru, dile que lo recibire cuando yo estime conveniente—informó Sakura al Nara quien asintió de acuerdo con ella, -incluso si eso ha de tener lugar cuando sea un esqueleto.

No evitaría la caída de quienes eran sus enemigos, ni Sasuke tampoco.

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a quienes comentan, siguen y leen la historia, significa mucho para mi, la historia esta dedicada a todo ustedes :3 gracias y hasta la proxima


	24. Chapter 23

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria, más esta ligeramente basada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" Sobre la vida y ora de a más poderosa de las mujeres y regentes del Imperio Otomano, que gobernó mediante dos de sus hijos y su nieto. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta y responsabilidad. Algunos de los nuevos personajes han sido creados por mi para la dramatización y continuidad de la historia, otros serán reconocidos mediante el avance de la historia :3

* * *

Capítulo 23

Palabras y hechos, cosas que mueren en el tiempo, "te amo" murmurados ente besos y recuerdos, deseos y pasiones inmensas yacían en el pasado, perdón para los traidores, indulto y quebranto ya pasado. Veranos y primaveras sentidas. La niña había muerto hacía ya tanto tiempo, dando paso a una mujer hermosa y radiante, superior a ninguna otra.

Sakura ya tenía treinta años, su pasado había quedado enterrado en su totalidad, el nombre de Sakura Uchiha latía y se gritaba en los corazones de todos, alabado por el pueblo, amada por cada niño, hombre y mujer existente en el Imperio, la única esposa del Sultan, madre de sus hijos. Ver hacia el pasado le resultaba complicado pues su glorioso triunfo siempre había valido la pena, la mujer que era ahora podía enfrentarlo todo, podía ser digna de ser alabada como la Sultana de Sultanas, digna esposa de un gobernante poderoso, el Sultan del mundo.

La hermosa pelirosa, de figura envidiada por todas las mujeres del mundo, se encontraba sentada sobre su diván recibiendo la copa de sake que Shikamaru le entregaba devotamente, recibiendo el gesto del Nara con una sonrisa. No acostumbraba beber Sake, pero debía de hacerlo ese día al menos una vez, era el aniversario del Imperio, la fundación del Imperio de los Uchiha que se extendía a lo largo del mundo entero, y no por nada su esposo era el Sultan del mundo.

Como correspondía a la ocasión, Sakura se encontraba vistiendo un elegante atuendo de seda y satín jade, marcando con cadenciosa sensualidad cada curva de su cuerpo, las medidas exactas de su busto retratadas en un escote alto y recto que en el borde y los costados estaba bordado en pasamanería cobre brillante. La misma pasamanería dividía la falta desde los costados el corpiño hasta el suelo. La capa superior, de igual color aunque bordada en hilo cobrizo que emulaba hojas de otoño y brillaba cada vez que su cuerpo se movía, brindándole una apariencia realmente etérea. La misma pasamanería formaba unas muñequeras cortas aunque tremendamente elaboradas, recubiertas con pequeños diamantes al igual que el escote y la división en la falda y corpiño. Las mangas internas eran lisas y ajustadas al brazo mientras que las superiores eran holgadas y abiertas por sobre los hombros para exponer las mangas inferiores.

Una espectacular corona de oro hábilmente detallada para formar hojas y flores resplandecía con la luz, a causa de los diamantes en su estructura, que hacían brillar su cabello como si fueran diamantes contra la luz, diamantes rosas como las flores de cerezo. Los pequeños pendientes de diamante en forma de lágrima brillaban de igual modo que el collar con el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor del cuello. Su larga melena de rizos rosados caía libremente tras su espalda, tan perfectamente peinada que parecía una verdadera cascada.

Habiendo bebido en contenido de la copa, Sakura le entregó está a Shikamaru quien, manteniéndose a su lado, se la entregó a Kin en cuanto esta se hubo acercado.

-Sultana, tal y como usted lo pidió; todo está preparado en el jardín privado—informo el Nara, satisfaciendo los deseos de su Sultana.

La luz se filtraba por entre el enrejado dorado de las ventanas, reflejándose en las hermosas cortinas color crema. En el exterior hacia un día precioso y, para celebrar el aniversario del Imperio de la mejor forma posible, Sakura había hecho que prepararan el Jardín Imperial para la ocasión. Quería alegría y paz en ese día radiante y para tal suceso toda la familia habría de estar presente, sin excepción alguna.

-Y, como es la tradición, los Príncipes y Sultanas han venido a recibir su bendición—anunció Shikamaru.

Sakura sonrió, inmensamente feliz por ver a sus hijos e hijas en un día tan importante, tanto para ella como para Sasuke y cada habitante del Imperio. En el pasado y días interminables quedaban sus numerosos embarazos, habiéndole dado nueve hijos a Sasuke, cinco Príncipes y cuatro Sultanas. Pero como siempre, no todo había sido perfecto, había tenido que enfrentarse a oponentes en su camino, mujeres que se habían metido en su camino, más no habiendo alcanzado los aposentos del Sultan ni el corazón de Sasuke donde solo ella podía habitar.

Olvidando malos recuerdos pasados, Sakura observo las puertas abrirse, dando pasos a sus hijos; Itachi, Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Daisuke, Kagami, Shisui e Izumi que se acercaron a ella, ubicándose en fila a su derecha, observándola con una sonrisa como la madre hermosa, amada, cariñosa y perfecta que era con ellos, la mujer más perfecta sobre la tierra.

Su segundo hijo, _Itachi Uchiha_ era la viva imagen de la difunta Madre Sultana, la Sultana Mikoto, calmado y sereno al mismo tiempo, tan serio y seguro como podía serlo u Uchiha y un adolescente de trece años en el apogeo de su ser y plenitud, con el valor brillante en sus orbes ónix. Junto a Itachi se encontraba _Mikoto Uchiha_ , melliza de su hermano, con su largo cabello rosado como el de su madre, adornado por joya y su espléndida figura juvenil alabada por unas galas mantequilla bordadas en oro, sencillas pero hermosas, como ella misma

Luego los seguía Shina, la Sultana nacida tras dos príncipes y una Sultana digna de comparar con su madre. _Shina Uchiha_ era un enigma para el Imperio con su cabello miel castaño, recordándole a Sakura a su difunta madre Mebuki y a su desaparecida hermana Matsuri, con unos radiantes orbes esmeralda, inocente y tierna a sus doce años ataviada en galas rosas bordadas en oro y diamante con una diadema de tipo cintillo sobre su cabeza. A su lado y apenas unos meses menor, pero igualmente teniendo once años se encontraba _Sarada Uchiha_ , la _"hija favorita del Sultan"_ como muchos solían decir de ella y por obvias razones; era idéntica a su madre en todo, en su comportamiento en su modo de actuar en su sonrisa, salvo por el color de sus ojos y su cabello, destacando claramente su herencia Uchiha con ese tierno e inocente vestido crema bordado en oro con una diadema de tipo cintillo a juego sobre su largo cabello.

Con diez años y siendo la viva imagen de su madre la seguía _Daisuke Uchiha_ un torbellino de emoción, seguridad y valentía. Si Sarada era la favorita de Sasuke, Daisuke era el favorito de Sakura, incluso ella había deseado nombrarlo Sasuke pero al final había permitido a la Sultana Tsunade tal honor, y era mejor no haberlo nombrado así porque, si bien era idéntico a su padre en apariencia, su personalidad era el calco de su madre, ni más ni menos. A su lado estaba _Kagami Uchiha_ , con cuatro años, pequeño, tierno e imposible de ignorar con su cabello castaño con reflejos ónix, el calco de su madre pero con los rasgos de los Uchiha, bien llamado el _Príncipe de Corazones_ , porque todo aquel que lo mirara se quedaba prendado de él.

En brazos de Ino se encontraba _Shisui Uchiha_ de apenas cinco meses de edad con su corto cabello ónix y orbes esmeralda inspiraba total ternura, aun sin poder hablar pero capturando a todos como todos sus hermanos. Sostenida por la hermosa Tenten, de veintidós años con su largo cabello castaño cayendo en rizos por sobre sus hombros, adornados por joyas, se encontraba la pequeña _Izumi Uchiha_ , la melliza de Shisui con su corto cabello castaño hasta casi la altura de sus hombros y sus brillantes orbes esmeralda brillando contra la luz.

Sakura observo orgullosa a sus hijos, ellos eran fiel testigos de su historia, la prueba física de su amor y el de Sasuke, Príncipes y Sultanas dignos de ostentar sus títulos. Podía haberse enfrentados a múltiples enemigos, pero todo valía la pena.

* * *

Su silencio, su comportamiento idóneo como reclusa y actuar digno habían hecho que el Sultan acabara permitiendo que la Sultana Mito abandonara su prisión y regresara al Palacio de Lagrimas tras arrebatarle a todos sus aliados y políticos poderosos, ordenando las ejecuciones de Kabuto Yakushi, así como de Orochimaru y tantos otros. Choji se encontraba a su servicio tras la única intervención de su hija Tsunade en su favor, habiéndose pasado al bando de Sakura inexplicablemente.

En sus aposentos del viejo Palacio, para los exiliados de importancia gubernamental o noble, Mito observaba críticamente a la joven concubina delante de ella, una joven de diecinueve años con largo cabello castaño almendrado y orbes oscuros, piel clara y faz dulce, alguien tremendamente cercano a Sakura pero que—además—se encargaría de meterse en la cama del Sultan y orquestar su muerte al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que Mito sabía que su hijo era Neji, el jenízaro que de vez en vez la visitaba, no tenía por qué seguir dependiendo del voluble comportamiento de Sasuke, su hijo seria Sultan en cuanto Sasuke muriera y Mito se aseguraría de que eso sucediera y muy pronto. El amor hacia Neji, su hijo era lo único que seguía uniéndola a Tsunade que le había dado la noticia, asegurándole que velaría por su hermano en todo momento posible…pero Mito no podía confiar en Tsunade, no cuando ella se encontraba del lado de Sakura, casada con alguien que le era leal a Sasuke y no a ella. Pero esa joven, temporalmente, era la opción más segura para que su hijo llegara al trono.

Hace años había conseguido a una joven tonta e inocente que hiciera el trabajo…pero no había resultado como ella había planeado, Matsuri, ahora nombrada Yasemin, debería de ser suficiente. La hermana de la Sultana pelirosa no recordaba nada de su pasado, la crisis emocional de su infancia, habiendo perdido a su madre y su padre a temprana edad, habían provocado una amnesia total sobre sus anteriores recuerdos. Ahora solo recordaba llamarse Yasemin y servir a la Sultana Mito, no tenía otra cosa que pensar ni nada que cuestionarse.

No recordaba que Sakura era su hermana.

* * *

Sakura sonrió en cuanto su hijo Itachi sostuvo una de sus manos entre las de él, depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de su hermosa madre, sonriéndole cariñosamente como siempre.

-Felicidades, madre—saludo Itachi a su madre.

Itachi era su orgullo, alguien que a tan temprana edad no despertaba sino orgullo en todos quienes lo vieran, admirado por el ejército y los jenízaros por sus buenas obras e indudable talento en estrategia militares, muchos deseaban que fuera Sultan tras su padre, más el Uchiha no deseaba hacer tal cosa, solo servir al Imperio en que había nacido, el trono no era su aspiración.

La siguiente, obviamente, fue Mikoto, la imagen de su madre, la Sultan ideal, calmada, pacifica, tranquila, incapaz de olvidar cuál era su rol a cumplir, satisfecha de hacer feliz a su familia y deseando únicamente estar con ellos. La pelirosa fue abrazada por su madre, sonriéndose entre sí.

-Felicidades, madre—saludo la pelirosa a su progenitora.

-Felicidades a ti también, mi hermosa Mikoto—sonrió Sakura.

La hija mayor de la Sultana volvió a su lugar, de pie junt0 a su hermano para que sus hermanas Shina y Sarada acudieran seguidamente a saludar a su madre con una sonrisa radiante en sus inocentes y bellos rostros. Shina, despertando los recuerdos felicidades de Sakura sobre su madre y Sarada despertando su inconfundible alegría con su encanto y perfección propia, con ese largo cabello azabache que relucía contra la luz, como si fuera seda y una sonrisa incomparable. Tras Sarada fue, claramente, el turno de Daisuke que, gallardo y orgullo pese a solo tener diez años, beso el dorso de la mano de su madre, regándole una de sus sonrisas y viceversa.

-Felicidades, madre—saludo el Príncipe a su madre, encantándose con su sonrisa.

Algunos decían que su madre no era una belleza tan increíble como para saber la esposa del Sultan, y que muchas mujeres podían hacerle sobra sin el menor esfuerzo, pero Daisuke sabía que eso era mentira, había visto a las mujeres del Harem y nadie le llegaba ni a los talones a su madre y su padre tampoco consideraba a ninguna otra mujer, todos eran testigos de ello.

Ella era la Sultana más hermosa del mundo.

-Daisuke, mi príncipe guerrero—saludo Sakura a su hijo favorito, jugando momentáneamente con los cortos mechones que componían un flequillo parcial sobre su frente, frunciendo el ceño al notar la presencia de un pequeño moretón sobre la frente de su hijo, -¿y esto?, ¿Cuándo peleaste?

El príncipe bajo la mirada ante la preocupación de su madre. Ciertamente había heredado el temblé y actuar de su madre en muchas cosas—muchas, muchas, muchas cosas—pero no quería preocuparla innecesariamente.

-Ocurrió mientras practicaba con Rai, madre—lo ayudo Mikoto con su voz calmada, tranquilizando las preocupaciones de su madre.

Sakura sonrió únicamente mientras su hijo volvía a la fila. Si Itachi era el favorito de todos a ser Sultan, el suyo era Daisuke que, claramente, sería un Sultan guerrero y conquistador si llegaba al trono, a sus cortos diez años ya imaginaba campañas y batallas legendarias, compartiendo sus pensamientos con su madre que lo alentaba y le aseguraba que, de no llegar al trono, si podría asesorar a cualquiera de sus hermanos al hacerse mayor.

-Kagami, ven—llamo Sakura a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años que, presuroso, corrió a abrazar a su madre quien lo lleno de besos y mimos.

El pequeño azabache adoraba a su madre y era claramente merecedor del elogio de _"el príncipe de corazones"_ daba todas las señales obvias de ser uno de los príncipes más atractivos jamás visto en la historia del Imperio. Una vez que Kagami hubo regresado a su lugar, de pie junto a Daisuke, los dos hijos menores de la Sultana fueron acercados a la hermosa pelirosa que no hubo necesitado emitir palabra alguna para que Ino y Tenten se acercaran.

-Mi Shisui—pronuncio Sakura con cariño, besando la frente de su hijo que era cargado protectoramente por Ino para girar su rosto hacia Tenten que cargaba a Izumi, repitiendo el gesto. –Mi Izumi.

Todos sus hijos eran sus joyas, su tesoro inconmensurable, algo que nadie podía abarcar por el inmenso e indudable amor que Sakura sentía por sus hijos, la prueba viviente del amor que latía en el corazón del Sultan y la Sultana, un amor que había traspasado el Imperio para procrear una descendencia digna de adorar y admirar por todos. Pero, y entre su inmensa felicidad, Sakura se percató de manera inmediata de la ausencia de uno de sus hijos, su primogénito.

-¿Dónde está Baru, Shikamaru?—preguntó Sakura habiendo notado la ausencia de su hijo desde el momento de la llegada de todos a sus aposentos.

El Nara dudo en contestar puesto, tras haber acompañado a la Sultana a visitar al pueblo, no estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía en el palacio, en su ausencia el deber de vigilar el palacio y el Harem correspondía a Kurenai.

-Kami sabrá donde se ha perdido esta vez—respondió Itachi.

Itachi bajo la cabeza al sentir la mirada de su madre sobre su persona, sabiendo lo critica que era ella con la rivalidad que él y Baru tenían entre sí, ella detestaba los enfrentamientos y no tenía favoritismo con ninguno de sus hijos…pero Itachi siempre creería que Baru era más importante que para ella que cualquiera de ellos.

Sentía celos de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Baru coloco otra fecha y apunto hacia el blanco, centrado toda su atención en la diana que se encontraba lejana de su rango de visión, otro reto que superar.

A sus catorce años podía decirse pleno y satisfecho con su vida, individualmente del poder que se tenía al ser el primogénito del Sultan del mundo, era feliz por el orden que llevaba su vida, por lo feliz que era en compañía de su madre, su padres, hermanos y hermanas. No necesitaba de algo más. Podía aparentar casi dieciséis producto de su sabiduría y seriedad, pero ene l fondo era muy reflexivo e intelectual, algo que había heredado de su difunto tío Itachi según mencionaba la Sultana Mei.

Tras él se encontraba dos soldados jenízaros y su tutor, Asuma Sarutobi Pasha que supervisaba sus estudios e instrucción militar.

Pero si había algo que Itachi desea en esos momentos era que su padre lo nombrara gobernador de una provincia y le permitiera prepararse para gobernar algún día, independiente de si deseaba ser Sultan algún día o no, Baru deseaba tener experiencia y ya estaba en la edad e poder ser gobernador de su propia provincia. ¿Por qué eso no sucedía? No tenía idea. Los sentidos del joven príncipe se agudizaron antes de girarse hacia la entrada del jardín apuntando a quien hubiera llegado con la flecha que estaba en su arco, sonriendo al ver a la encargada del Harem.

-Alteza—saludo Kurenai, riendo tras el momentáneo susto, culpa del joven príncipe, -tena cuidado, podría ocurrir un accidente—se justificó la pelinegra.

Baru, sonriendo, entrego el arco y las flechas a uno de sus escoltas antes de girarse a Kurenai que se acercaba a él.

-¿Mi madre me espera?- preguntó el príncipe, ansioso por ver a su madre tras una larga mañana de estudio y entrenamientos mientras ella visitaba al pueblo y realizaba sus siempre rutinarias y apreciadas obras a la caridad.

El príncipe no hubo necesitado de respuesta para retirare rápidamente hacia el interior del palacio, dejando tras de sí a su sequito y a Kurenai que, con una sonrisa, se acercó al tutor del joven príncipe, primogénito del Sultan.

-Asuma Sarutobi Pasha—saludo Kurenai de forma coqueta. –Espero que, Kami mediante, se encuentre bien.

La leal sirvienta y amiga de la Sultana Sakura tenía muchas libertades desde que la Sultana pelirosa gobernaba el harem y una de esas libertades era tratar, coquetear o hablar con hombres sin pensar en problema o remanente alguno hacia su persona. Un beneficio de gozar de la protección de la esposa del Sultan.

-No lo estaba, Kurenai Yuhi—respondió Asuma, siguiéndole la corriente, -pero me encuentro infinitamente mejor ahora que te veo.

Kurenai sonrió únicamente.

* * *

Sakura y sus hijos se dirigieron hacia el jardín tras haber esperado por varios minutos a Baru, llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor esperarlo en el jardín.

Pero a Sakura no le hacía gracia dejar a tras a uno de sus hijos por más descuidado o meditabundo que este fuera y su indudable habilidad para perder el tiempo u olvidar el pasar de las horas. Una mancha azul bordada en oro apareció ante ella, haciéndola encontrarse con su hijo que bajo la cabeza respetuosamente, a modo de disculpa, ante su madre, arreglando sutilmente su cabello castaño tras haberse cambiado de ropa presurosamente.

-Madre—saludó Baru.

La hermosa Sultana pelirosa observo resignadamente a su hijo viendo su responsabilidad pero falta de disciplina al mismo tiempo. Sasuke y ella jamás habían conseguido imponerle algo producto de su notoria responsabilidad pero habían ocasiones en que sentían que debían de haberlo hecho, pero Baru era como cualquier adolecente de su edad, responsable y rebelde al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana, Baru?—pidió saber Sakura.

El primogénito de la Sultana abajo la mirada con vergüenza ante su error, más sabia que no le convenía excusarse, no ante ella que todas formas podía enterarse de lo que él hacía, nadie podía tener secretos con ella.

-Practicaba arquería con Asuma Sarutobi Pasha—respondió el príncipe, -perdón por haber olvidado el pasar del tiempo

Pero la vergüenza de Baru se vio desplazaba al sentir los brazos de su madre alrededor suyo, abrazándolo y reconfortándolo pese a su escaso y absurdo error. Tras ambos, Itachi fruncía ligeramente el ceño ante la mirada crítica de Mikoto que le indicaba que dejara de pensar lo que ella sabía que estaba pensando.

-Nunca me decepcionas, hijo—aseguró Sakura a Baru sabiendo que eso era lo que él pensaba.

Sin más dilaciones o esperas inocuas, todos se dirigieron hacia el jardín hacia la celebración que los esperaba.

* * *

Tsunade, luego de haberse enfundado en un elegante y conservador vestido esmeralda de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, hecho de seda y encaje, observándose una última vez ante el tocador, se colocó un par de pendiente de diamante y esmeraldas a juego con la elegante corona de plata sobre su largo cabello que ciaba sobre sus hombros.

La hermosa Sultana de rizos dorados, sonrió y bajo la mirada al sentir los brazos de su esposo alrededor de su cintura observándolo abrazarla por la espalda mediante el reflejo que enseñaba el espejo. Hacía ya casi doce años que se había casado con Dan Kato, anteriormente Hasoda Basi del Sultan y ahora administrador de las finanzas imperiales. Tsunade deseaba un futuro aún más brillante para su esposo, posiblemente el rango de Gran Visir, pero el jenízaro insistía en estar conforme con su lugar, no necesitaba nada más que a ella.

-¿Ya me extrañas?—preguntó Tsunade a modo de burla, girándose para ver cara a cara a su esposo, -¿sigues pensando que dejare de amarte?—se rio la Sultana.

Pegando su frente entre sí, ambos compartieron un beso, sonriendo contra los labios del otro, felices y plenos con la compañía del otro.

* * *

Sasuke termino de cambiarse de ropa en sus aposentos, sopesando la importancia de ese día y la relevancia que tenía su familia, el verdadero Imperio.

Ciertamente él casi no había cambiado con el pasar de los años, seguía siendo el mismo Sultan que había llegado al trono a tan temprana edad, pero como siempre las grandes batallas por el poder lo habían hecho tomar decisiones que, muchas veces, había deseado no haber tomado, haber errado en cosas que aún le avergonzaba recordar, pero agradeciendo tener a Sakura a su lado en todo momento, porque ella era su ancla a la vida y la paz.

Ella era su todo.

Se acercó a su escritorio, tomando la copa que allí estaba dispuesta y bebiendo el contenido rápidamente para olvidar el mal gusto que la medicina le provocaba. Por más fuerte que pareciera antes otros, ciertamente ya no era quien había sido en el pasado y su salud tampoco era la misma. Presentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y quería aprovechar su existencia para estar junto a Sakura y sus hijos.

Junto a su familia.

* * *

Mei, con ayuda de su criada, Anko, coloco una chaqueta de cuello alto, hecha de encaje y diamantes por sobre su vestido violeta de mangas ajustadas y escote algo. Su largo cabello castaño rojizo se encontraba recogido en un moño tras su nuca y una elegante corona de oro y amatistas se habla sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo un largo velo que llegaba hasta la altura de sus caderas, colocándose un par de pendientes a juego mientras Anko cerraba la chaqueta sobre su pecho.

-Extraño mucho a mi hijo, Anko—habló Mei que apenas y podía soportar el tiempo que pasaba. -¿Cuánto durara esto?

Años sin ver a su hijo, más de un década dejándolo solo, encerrado en una jaula de oro que eran los Kafer, solo, a expensas de sus miedos, aterrado de los complots que se traban y que podían hacer que su hermano lo asesinara, porque Mei jamás había olvidado ese miedo, seguía temiendo que Sasuke orquestase, de alguna forma, la muerte de Yosuke. Había podido ver a su hijo una o dos veces por año, Sakura había hecho por ella, pero Mei no lo valoraba.

Ya no confiaba demasiado en Sakura, pero tampoco como para considerarla su enemiga, apreciaba su inteligencia pero aceptaba a medias sus palabras, había aprendido a valorar el carácter que tenía le pelirosa y el favoritismo que tenia de parte del Sultan.

-¿Dónde está Rin?—preguntó Mei que no había visto a su hermosa hija en toda la mañana, -ya es hora, no podemos tardarnos.

La pelimorada sonrió ante la preocupación de su Sultana.

-Esta con el Príncipe Yosuke, Sultana- tranquilizo Anko a Mei quien sonrió más serena ante sus palabras.

Con una sonrisa, Mei se adelantó y abandono sus aposentos hacia los Kafer, para poder ver a su hijo y sacarlo de allí para la celebración, su hijo merecía disfrutar de la celebración, merecía abandonar su prisión dorada.

Merecía ser Sultan.

* * *

Yosuke se paseaba solo en sus aposentos, nervios y asustado como siempre, a sus veinte años desconocía muchas cosas del mundo, todo por culpa de los enemigos que habían intentado hacer hasta lo imposible por enemistarlo contra su hermano que lo había recluso de esas prisiones doradas donde, y de alguna forma, no podía quejarse de nada. No odiaba a su hermano, ni a Sakura ni a nadie, de hecho quería permanecer en esa prisión, sentía que el resto del mundo intentaría algo contra el de encontrarse a merced de enemigos indeseables y detestables.

Pero su larga estadía en esa prisión había provocado que despertara en él una conciencia alterna, una especie de amigo imaginario o guardián que le decía o inculcaba cosas que Yosuke no deseaba pensar, una personalidad que no deseaba escuchar y que aparecía ante el como un soldado y vasallo leal que parcia velar por el. Yosuke temía a la realidad e incertidumbre, esa era la verdad.

 _-Vendrán por usted príncipe, lo sacaran a la fuerza. Es hora de que usted tome su espada, se rebele y pelee_

Yosuke se curio la cabeza con las manso, deseando que esa voz en su cabeza desaparecía no ver a esa persona que no existía y que despertaba terror en él, más miedo del que ya de por si sentía. Tocaron repentinamente a su puerta, haciendo despertar a Yosuke de su miedo, observando hacia las puertas

-Yosuke, hermano—la melodiosa voz de su hermana lo tranquilizo y le permitió avanzar sin miedo alguno.

Su madre lo visitaba y llenaba de paz, su hermosa hermana siempre velaba por él y Sakura también lo hacía, Sakura velaba por su seguridad cuando otros no podían todo por deseo de su hermano que, pese a demostrar frialdad, seguía preocupándose por él. Ellos no eran sus enemigos. Sin más titubeo, Yosuke abro las puertas, encontrándose con su hermosa hermana que, a sus veintidós años, era una joven radiante y especular con su faz angelical, largo cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros como una marea de rizos y orbes almendra oscuro, comparables al ámbar, portando un vestido de seda y satín azul oscuro bordado en diamantes y plata a juego con una elegante corona sobre su cabello que sostenía un largo velo a juego de igual modo con un par de pendientes.

La hermosa Sultana castaña ingreso para que su hermano cerraras las puertas, asolado por sus miedos y temores, el permanente temor a ser juguete y víctima de otros, el temor a ser usado por quienes lo rodeaban contra su hermano, contra el Sultan del mundo. Rin abrazo protectoramente a su hermano menor.

Ella lo protegería de todo y todos, incluso contra Sakura.

* * *

Sakura y sus hijos llegaron al jardín donde todo se encontraba espléndidamente dispuesto, dando una visión de las fuentes del jardín transmitiendo belleza y paz como ella deseaba que todos se sintieran, paz. Un toldo cubría el lugar donde todos los invitados tomarían asiento, sobre cómodos almohadones y divanes que daban con mesas elegantemente adornadas por manteles de encajes bordados en plata y oro. La pelirosa se encontraría en el lugar de honor, en el trono Imperial, junto a Sasuke a quien se encontraba esperando, ansiosa.

-¿Dónde está Rai?—preguntó Baru, reparando en la ausencia de uno de los príncipes, alguien a quien Sakura quería mucho, como si fuera su hijo.

-¿Por qué estaría aquí? No es nuestro hermano—respondió Daisuke, confundido.

La hermosa Sultana pelirosa frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Daisuke. Claro que Rai no era su hijo, era hijo de Sasuke claramente pero no era hijo de ella. La madre del infante de cinco años, conocido como Rai Uchiha, era una joven concubina del Harem, _Sultana_ mejor dicho, conocida como Naoko, muy bonita pero manipulable al mismo tiempo. El _¿Cómo?_ Había sido concebido ese niño era un misterio producto de un incidente ocurrido en una visita diplomática del Sultana a Otogakure. Sasuke había reconocido su error, error que extrañamente no recordaba haber cometido pero que Naoko aseguraba había tenido lugar, y le había suplicado perdón a Sakura que, tras un exhaustivo y largo periodo de silencio y abstinencia había perdonado su error luego de debatir con Mito quien había orquestado todo. Valoraba y quería mucho a Rai, lo consideraba su hijo…pero lastimeramente no era su hijo, era de Naoko, pero a su vez hermano de todos sus hijos y no debían de ignorarlo.

-Ni siquiera piensen eso—reprendió Sakura no solo a Daisuke sino también a cualquiera de sus hijos que quiera llegado a pensar eso, -él puede tener otra madre pero igual es su hermano.

Sarada, de pie junto a Shina, asintió sabiendo lo que su madre pensaba con respecto a la Sultana Naoko, y ella misma compartía su forma de pensar pero Rai era su hermano y nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso. Daisuke bajo la mirada, molesto consigo mismo por haber dicho algo incorrecto.

-Nuestra madre tiene razón, Daisuke—habló Itachi, siendo consciente de lo que iba a aludir, -si Baru fuera hijo de otra mujer igual seria nuestro hermano.

Daisuke dirigió sus ojos a la expresión molesta de su madre y luego sus dos hermanos mayores, Baru e Itachi, sabía que era mejor callar en su situación. Itachi bajo la mirada y guardo silencio ante las palabras que su madre le enviaba mediante sus hermosos ojos: _no sigas_. Sakura coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor al verlo suspirar producto de la rivalidad que su hermano tenia para con él, sin motivo aparente.

-Descuida, Baru—tranquilizo Sakura a su hijo, -Rai ha de estar en camino junto a su madre.

Con una indicación de su mano, todos los Príncipes y Sultanas tomaron asiento sobre los divanes y almohadones como su madre que, apartando las largas mangas de su vestido, tomo asiento en el lado izquierdo del trono. Apenas y tras unos segundos Ino escolto a una hermosa mujer de cabello ónix y orbes gris claro hacia el jardín en compañía de su pequeño hijo, su viva imagen. La mujer era la Sultana Naoko de veinticinco años y el pequeño era Rai Uchiha, de cinco años.

Vestida en sedas dorado metálico, con su largo cabello como una marea sobre su pecho con una corona sobre su cabeza, Naoko reverencio debidamente a la esposa del Sultan, sabiendo su lugar y el hecho de que era inferior a los ojos de la pelirosa, poco menos que una baratija. Su hijo contaba, no ella. El pequeño príncipe, Rai se apartó de su madre y acerco a la hermosa Sultana pelirosa a quien beso el dorso de la mano con su ternura y pasividad.

-Felicidades, Sultana—saludo Rai con una luminosa sonrisa.

La pelirosa se inclinó y deposito un beso sobre la frente del pequeño príncipe, un manojo de ternura y encanto con sus cinco años recién cumplidos.

-Felicidades a ti también, Rai—saludo Sakura.

El pequeño príncipe reverencio a la Sultana antes de dirigirse hacia los almohadones y divanes dispuestos, tomando asiento junto a Kagami, el hermano al que era tan unido por su cercanía de edades. Naoko se mantuvo frente a Sakura, jamás había hecho anda la una contra la otra, pero Naoko simplemente le temía porque sabía lo que Sakura podía hacerle, jamás se había vuelto en su contra y no quería intentarlo.

-Felicidades, Sultana Sakura—saludo Naoko.

-Felicidades para ti también, Sultana Naoko—respondió cortésmente Sakura.

Sakura bufo agradecida, por lo bajo, en cuanto Naoko se hubo apartado de su rango de visión y sentado junto a su hijo.

* * *

 **PD:** Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, hubiera deseado publicar este capitulo hace un par de días pero cuestiones familiares y de agotamiento me lo impidieron, he tenido un par de conflictos, pero descuiden, seguiré la historia y haré una continuación cuando esta etapa termine. Este capitulo, como siempre, esta dedicado a toos los que leen, comentan y siguen la historia :3 haré el próximo capitulo tan pronto pueda :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	25. Chapter 24

**-** La historia me pertenece por completo más es una ligera adaptación de la serie "Kösem La Sultana" que narra la vida de la más poderosa e influyente de las mujeres del Imperio Otomano. Los personajes son de la autoria de Masashi Kishimoto, pero su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta :3

* * *

Capítulo 24

La celebración tenía lugar tal y como Sakura lo había previsto, todos charlaban, bebían y comían amenamente, en espera de la llega de las Sultana Mei y Rin, así como el Príncipe Yosuke. Sakura era ligeramente abrazada por Sasuke que se encontraba s u lado, hablando con Dan Kato que, a su propio modo, igualmente abrazada a la Sultana Tsunade.

Sakura, que hasta entonces había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, levanto su mirada al escuchar un suave eco de pasos. Todos a su alrededor repitieron su actuar, encontrando al Príncipe Yosuke, la Sultana Mei y la Sultana Rin siendo escoltadas debidamente por Neji, el _Hasoda Basi_. Los años le sentaban de maravilla a Mei y a su hermosa hija que, prontamente, debía de pensar en un matrimonio. Yosuke, delante de ellas, se mostraba temeroso de quienes lo rodeaban.

-Felicidades, Majestad—saludo Yosuke debidamente.

Sasuke asintió únicamente, siguiendo a su hermano menor con la mirada, notando su miedo y su preocupación hacia todos aquellos que le resultaban desconocidos en el entorno. Sakura sonrió tristemente para el Príncipe que, antes de retirarse, le había obsequiado una sutil sonrisa a modo de saludo. La condición mental de Yosuke era bastante severa y debía de ser apartado de los Kafer antes de que empeorara a un nivel crítico. Pero solo Sasuke tenía derecho a decir cuándo.

Mei se retiró en compañía de su hijo, más Rin reverencio a su hermano menor, quedándose en su presencia. Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente, sabiendo lo que la Sultana iba a pedir.

-Majestad—saludo Rin debidamente, -no sabe cuándo agradecemos que mi hermano pueda estar fuera de los Kafer en este bendito día—inicio la Sultana castaña, titubeando ligeramente, -pero desearía que esa libertad fuera permanente y mi hermano pudiera estar siempre con nosotros—sugirió Rin.

Que más hubiera resultado agradable para Sasuke que liberar a su hermano…pero aun no era prudente. Yosuke seguía siendo muy manipulable y puede que el enclaustramiento tuviera su consecuencias, pero era eso o dejar que se desatara una guerra civil. En ocasiones se debía de cuidar un bien mayor, antes que la felicidad individual. Con la mirada, Sasuke le indico a su hermana que se retirara a la mesa en que estaban Mei y Yosuke, haciendo que la Sultana bajara la cabeza y obedeciera

Sakura, colocando su mano por sobre la de Sasuke, consiguió devolverle la calma en solo un parpadeo.

* * *

La celebración seguía teniendo lugar, el aire era pacifico, todos estaba por su cuenta, halando con quien les placía. Tsunade, aprovechando la ocasión se apartó de todos para poder hablar con su hermano, con Neji, que—pese a ello—no era consiente de quien era su familia, aun. El tiempo no le había dado las respuestas deseadas por su corazón, pero tampoco se había dado por vencido.

-Me gustaría que fueras a mi palacio, mañana—sugirió Tsunade con la confianza que acostumbraba a usar delante de Neji.

El jenízaro, y Hasoda Basi, asintió si protestar. La Sultana de cabellos dorados era una mujer muy querida por todos en el palacio, sin malas intenciones, él no tenía por qué dudar en hacer algo que ella le pidiera. A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, y aun sentadas delante de su mesa, Rin y Mei pensaba en que más hacer para sacar a Yosuke de su enclaustramiento, ciertamente estaba lucido y cuerdo…pero demasiado temeroso de todos, aunque inexplicablemente….no de Sasuke ni de Sakura.

-¿Y ahora qué, madre?—pregunto Rin, jugando con el tenedor en sus manos. -¿Cómo haremos que su majestad deje salir a mi hermano?

Mei negó únicamente. Ella deseaba que su hijo fuera libre, de todo corazón, pero si eso no era posible…solo les restaba esperar, no había otra opción. No había nada más que hacer.

-Esperar y ser pacientes—respondió Mei que no veía nada más que hacer.

Rin entorno los ojos, molesta porque no hubiera nada más que hacer para ayudar a su hermano menor. A varios pasos de ellas, Baru, Itachi, Daisuke y Rai observaban a la distancia halar a su padre y el desconocido joven que había llegado a la celebración, ellos aun desconocían quien era, bueno, todos menos Baru que si era consciente de que aquel joven no era otro que un Príncipe, como ellos, su tío.

-¿Quién es él, hermano?—pregunto Daisuke a Itachi y Baru luego de haber escuchados las mismas preguntas de parte de Rai.

-Ha de ser un Pasha porque nunca lo había visto—menciono Rai, de pie junto a Daisuke.

Parpadeando, ente divertido y confundido por las suposiciones y preguntas de ambos, Baru observo a Itachi que, guardando silencio, parecía someter al Príncipe Yosuke al mismo análisis.

-¿Qué Pasha?—preguntó Baru entre risas, desconcertando a sus hermanos, -él es nuestro tío, el Príncipe Yosuke.

Ri y Daisuke se observaron sorprendidos y confusos antes de dirigir sus miradas hacia el bien llamado Príncipe que, al parecer, se sentía mejor al halar solo con su hermano, lejos de aquellos que podían significar una amenaza o que podían buscar ponerlos uno contra el otro. Ante la llegad de su esposo, que nada tenía que saber del verdadero origen de Neji ni de su reunión al día siguiente, Tsunade se apartó y dirigió hacia Sakura que era rodeada por sus tres hijas; Mikoto, Shina y Sarada. Las tres niñas de trece, doce y once años, eran conscientes de que tendría lugar una conversación política, más ellas—cridas para pertenecer a ese mundo—se quedaron y escucharon atentamente.

-Han pasado años—comento Sakura observando a Mei y Rin que hablaban entre sí, demasiado lejos para que alguien pudiera oírlas.

-No pasara mucho antes de que intenten algo—sugirió Tsunade, casi leyendo la mente de Sakura que sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Temo más un golpe e parte de Rin que de su madre—respondió Sakura, señalando con sus ojos a la pelicastaña, -acabará siendo una amenaza.

Tsunade asintió, estuvo a nada de responder a la creencia de Sakura, pero el regreso de Sasuke se lo impidió. Ya le comentaría a Sakura que era prudente hacer con Mei y su hija. Sakura, sonriéndole a Sasuke, recordó los nuevos nombramientos hechos hace muy poco, Kakashi Hatake, su mayor respaldo, seguía siendo el Gran Visir, pero había un nuevo político que no era de su agrado total

Obito Pasha, un antiguo miembro del ejército jenízaro.

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer madre?—preguntó Rin una vez que ella y su madre hubieron de regresar a sus aposentos, tras la festividad.

El ambiente afable y sereno era un cuartada esplendida para Sakura que no perdía el tiempo en analizar a quienes la rodeaban y probar, con su mente y mirada analítica, la lealtad que guardaban y a quien. Sakura era tanto una aliada como una enemiga, era tanto un ángel como una mujer cruel, era dos cosas al mismo tiempo, una bendición y un peligro.

-Mientras los demás príncipes disfrutan de la vida, él vive encerrado—reprocho Rin, con las manos sobre sus costillas, molesta y llena de ira ante la desvergüenza de Sakura y la inacción de madre. –Le privan todo—siguió Rin, dándole la espalda a su madre y pensando en que hacer en ese momento, -¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?—demando saber, molesta con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No mucho más—la cortó Mei sabiendo el camino que estaba siguiendo su hija y las críticas que nadaban en su mente, -te dije que haremos todo lo posible por el bien de tu hermano. Pero no es tan fácil, debemos ser pacientes—vio a su hija entornar los ojos. Era demasiado terca como para escuchar.

Rin sonrió desganada ante la misma respuesta de su madre, la misma que había escuchado a lo largo de esos doce años, la misma excusa sin sentido que no hacía presagiar nada bueno ni nuevo.

-Se me está acabando la paciencia, madre—respondió Rin, demostrando su furia en sus expresiones.

Mei suspiro sonoramente ante las palabras de su hija. Lo cierto es que ella tampoco tenía demasiada paciencia, pero ahora que Rin era mayor de edad, existía una oportunidad: el matrimonio. Rin era tremendamente hermosa y cualquier Pasha valoraría tenerla por esposa, debían de elegir al mejor de los candidatos y Mei ya tenía los ojos sobre el Gran Visir, Kakashi Hatake Pasha.

-Lo primero es ganar poder, aliarnos a alguien poderoso—aludió Mei y Rin supo inmediatamente que tal cosa significaba un matrimonio para ella. –Y eso solo lo lograremos por ti, Rin—la nombrada asintió únicamente. No le convenía negarse de todos modos, -ya estás en edad de casarte y debemos buscar a un funcionario muy renombrado en el Estado. Alguien que garantice la seguridad de tu hermano.

Puede que, en el pasado, Rin hubiera pensado casarse por amor…pero ahora entendía que el verdadero motivo de su unión debía de ser la seguridad de su hermano, más Kakashi Hatake—obviamente partidario de Sakura—no le parecía la mejor opción posible a barajar.

Tendría que buscar por su cuenta.

* * *

Las horas, posteriores a la celebración, se volvieron tan tediosas como siempre, llenas de asuntos de estado, deberes y responsabilidades aburridas.

Con la única luz de la luna menguante y las estrellas del firmamento, Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Sasuke como sucedía todos los días, todas las noches. El tiempo no había menguado o cambiado nada entre ellos, solo lo había hecho más común, más habitual de presenciar o realizar. No acostumbraban a est rolos entre sí, en lo absoluto, si había una distancia que los separara, es era cubierta por continuas y devotas cartas que plasmaban, tanto como era posible, la añoranza, deseo, amor y nostalgia que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Piensas en Yosuke, ¿verdad?—supuso Sakura.

Sintiendo las siempre devotas caricias del Uchiha sobre sus hombros y espalda, Sakura supo que eso era un sí. Yosuke ya no era el niño de siete años que había entrado en esos aposentos, pero eso no era culpa de Sasuke, era culpa de quienes rodeaban sus vidas, si Yosuke no hubiera sido encerrado en los Kafer, seguramente, habría una guerra civil que hubiera derrocado el Imperio desde hace mucho tiempo. Todo eran cuestiones de seguridad, o la paz o la guerra, así de sencillo.

-Siento que he hecho muchas cosas mal, Sakura—respondió el Uchiha. Sakura guardo silencio pero aludió al hecho de que Sasuke no solo hablaba de Yosuke, sino también de otros sucesos que habían tenido lugar en los años pasados, -¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? Ser el causante de todo.

Sakura levanto su rostro para enfrentar a Sasuke, acariciando el rostro de él con una de sus manos, disfrutando de esa confianza que tenían el uno con el otro, de esa paz y silencio que podían compartir entre sí y con nadie más, de esa unidad que nadie podía quitarles en lo absoluto.

-No te culpes de todo, Sasuke—pidió Sakura con sincero sufrimiento de las cargas que su esposo tenía que llevar, -Mito inicio todo, Naoko y el enclaustramiento e Yosuke, todo es su culpa—sentencio Sakura sabiendo que Sasuke intentaría adjudicarse tales culpas, -todos querían que le quitaras la vida a tu hermano, pero tu elegiste una salida mejor, todo querían que negaras a Rai pero ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada—explicó Sakura paso por paso. –Has hecho lo que nadie más podía hacer; has sido justo.

Sasuke únicamente se dedicó a observarla, sin saber que más decir, sin saber que hacer para borrar esas culpas que Sakura conseguía justificar de cualquier forma posible. Sin ella estaba perdido, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

-En cuanto a Yosuke…-retomo Sakura teniendo una idea sobre qué hacer, -creo que tengo una solución, si me dejas implementarla…

Las palabras de Sakura se vieron intervenidas en cuanto sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y las manos de él alrededor su cintura. Entiendo la indirecta, Sakura rio en medio del beso, dejándose tumbar bajo el Uchiha.

Tendría que tranquilizarlo…de otra forma.

* * *

El famoso Dan Kato era uno de los hombres más importantes del país, amado por el pueblo, por el Imperio, un hombre de una personalidad tan agradable que cautivaba a cualquiera.

-¿Aún no has terminado el trabajo?

Dan sonrió al sentir sobre su espalda el peso de su amada y hermosa esposa que enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, haciéndole saber su cercanía mediante su cálida respiración sobre su cuello que subió lentamente, en forma de besos, hasta su mejilla.

Su esposa Tsunade era una de las mujeres más hermosas, y a la vez inteligente y poderosa, sobre la tierra. De reluciente piel blanca como el alabastro, unos encantadores ojos miel dorado que se acompasaban a la perfección con su larga melena de rizos dorados que caían sobre sus hombros y su espalda, adornando su cabeza con una corona de oro y esmeraldas a juego con el vestido que ya se había quitado y que había usado durante el día, ahora reemplazado por un bata.

-Ya casi, Sultana. Ya casi- le aseguro manteniendo una milésima parte de su atención sobre los papeles en su escritorio, que estaba firmando y analizando. -Solo debo terminar lo de esta noche.

La Sultana rompió el cálido abrazo, alejándose de él. Dan levanto la vista de sus papeles observando como ella, seductoramente, se acomodó la falda mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo observando los papeles con la misma atención que él les había dado antes.

-Estás constantemente ocupado en asuntos públicos- le recordó divertida mientras lo sentía apoyar cuidadosamente su cabeza sobre su espalda. -¿Por qué no pides un lugar en el Consejo Real?

El jenízaro apoyo su frente contra a espalda de su esposa.

Había nacido como plebeyo y se había criado con los jenízaros, su existencia le impedía desear o aspirar algo más en la vida. Estaba completamente feliz con su vida. Si bien el y Tsunade no tenían hijos, eran felices, no ambicionaba poder, no ambicionaba autoridad. No se había enamorado de la tía del Sultan a causa de la importancia social que esta tuviera en el Imperio ni en el mundo, económica y políticamente hablando. Se había enamorado de ella por su buen corazón, por la justicia y el buen trato que tenía, por su bondad y maravillosa personalidad.

La Sultana giro su cuerpo para no forzar a su cuello en una postura incomoda. Sus labios lentamente se unieron a los de su esposo en una suave y tierna caricia que hizo estremecer a ambos durante los escasos y breves segundos que duro aquel beso.

-No. Estoy bastante contento con mi posición, Tsunade- le aseguro Dan tomando una de sus manos y besando el dorso de esta, haciéndola sonreír. -Después de todo, ya tengo todo lo que podría pedir en el mundo.

Dan le acaricio cuidadosamente la mejilla, alejando los rizos más cortos y rebeldes que obstaculizaban su visión del que era, para él más que para nadie, el rostro más bello sobre la tierra. Tsunade esbozo una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva al entender y a la vez compartir las buenas intenciones de su esposo. Oculto su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él, sintiéndolo abrazar la cintura de ella mientras la Sultana agradecía a la providencia divina por la vida que tenían.

Eran plenamente felices, no necesitaban absolutamente nada más.

* * *

Yasemin se encontraba en los baños del viejo Palacio.

Dentro de poco habría de viajar al Palacio Imperial, a la guerra, a la verdadera batalla que al Sultana Mito le había encomendado librar. Con su espléndida figura cubierta por una toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Una doncella de la Sultana Mito deslizaba agua sobre sus hombros y su cabello, más Yasemin se mantenía serena y relajada, incapaz de sentir nervios o algo más que fuera total pasividad. Para la doncella de la Sultana Mito, que la bañaba, la joven verdaderamente podía ser comparada con una Sultana por su educación y buen comportamiento, más no con su carácter y actuar manipulable, eso la diferenciaba con su hermana, la Sultana Sakura, que era muy admirada por ejercer su voluntad de hierro y no era nada titubeante ante nada ni nadie.

-¿Estas demasiado tranquila?

La pelicastaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante la alusión de la servidora de la Sultana Mito. No es como si mostrarse nerviosa le sirviera de algo. Estaba pensando en que hacer, si—como decían los rumores—no conseguía entrar en la cama del Sultan, ¿Qué podía hacer? Comportarse y ser elogiada para ascender como criada o doncella, y para eso debía de aprender a mantenerse serena.

-¿La Sultana Sakura es tan hermosa como dicen?—pregunto Yasemin, atinando a creer en los rumores.

A sus treinta años y habiéndole dado nueve hijos al Sultan: cinco Príncipes y cuatro Sultanas, Sakura nunca pasaba la noche sola, el Sultan siempre la llamaba y no veía a ninguna otra mujer salvo ella. Sin duda debía de ser una mujer tremendamente cautivadora como para que el Sultan no pudiera encontrar tal belleza en otra mujer.

-Los nueve hijos que tiene con el Sultan son prueba de ello—respondió la doncella, -todos los hombres la desean pero solo uno puede tenerla.

Yasemin se conformó con asentir. Tenía una adversaria muy dura con la que lidiar.

* * *

La mañana se alzaba radiante y el día de Sakura se ajetreaba con la contabilidad del Harem y las continuas cartas de los Pashas que dependían de su ayuda. Ino, tal cual como era su deber, recorría el Harem por la mañana vigilando a las jóvenes mientras Kurenai ayudaba a la esposa del Sultan.

La repentina llegada de una joven la extraño en demasía. Nunca la había visto y su belleza representaba un problema, largos cabellos castaños miel se aglomeraban sobre sus hombros y sus orbes gris oscuro llamaban la atención. La bella joven vestía unas femeninas galas violeta claro con una chaqueta superior, transparente, adornada por cristales y un broche sobre su largo cabello a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de lágrima.

Ino guardo silencio y, de manera lenta y cuidadosa, se acercó a una de las Hatun encargadas de la llegada de nuevas jóvenes al Harem del Sultan y los Príncipes. La respuesta, mediante un susurro, dada por la mujer la desconcertó y preocupo mucho.

Debía de decirle a su Sultana que había llegado una joven para su Majestad.

* * *

-Sultana—saludo debidamente el Pasha.

Sentada sobre un diván, elegantemente vestida por un conjunto esmeralda con una chaqueta de encaje y diamantes a juego, su largo cabello en un moño tras su nuca, con una enorme corona de oro, diamantes y esmeraldas sobre su cabeza, la Sultana Mei recibía al Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake Pasha. Un enrejado dividía la habitación puesto que, como dictaba la tradición, las mujeres no podían exhibirse delante de un hombre con demasiada confianza. De pie, a su lado, se encontraba su hermosa hija Rin con su largo cabello castaño cayendo en una marea de rizos sobre sus hombros, adornado por una corona de oro y rubíes a juego con unas galas rojo oscuro bordadas en oro.

-Kakashi Hatake Pasha—respondió Mei con una sonrisa. –Quería hablar contigo, deberías saber que te apreciamos, eres determinado, triunfador—elogio sinceramente la Sultana.

Rin a su lado, hubiera dicho lo mismo si el Pasha no estuviera terminantemente del lado de Sakura. Mei estaba encantada con la oportunidad de casar a su hija con el Gran Visir, eso los ayudaría a todos e impulsaría el nivel jerárquico de su hija, la sumiría en la gloria absoluta.

-Pero, no importan los méritos—se contradijo Mei a sí misma, -nadie puede estar seguro de su posición hoy en día.

-No lo entiendo, Sultana—admitió el Pasha

Mei sonrió ante la respuesta rápida y escueta de parte del líder del Consejo, la voluntad del Sultan sobre los políticos. Por ello lo necesitaba y quería tenerlo de su lado, por ello y porque estaba del lado de Sakura y así la pelirosa dejaría de significar una amenaza sobre sus intereses.

-Hablare claramente, Pasha—advirtió la hermosa Sultana con voz calmada, -si quieres mantener tu puesto, sabes lo que debes hacer—Mei dejo que sus palabras calaran sobre el Pasha que, aun a través del enrejado observo el rostro de la hermana del Sultan, la Sultana Rin. Muy hermosa…pero ya estaba prometido a alguien más, estaba interesado en otra persona, en un promesa hecha a su Sultana. –Convertirte en yerno del Imperio—finalizó Mei.

La mano de la Sultana Mikoto era un partido inconfundible, la hija mayor del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura. Aun cuando la Sultana Rin fuera ya una mujer adulta, no pensaba desdecir la promesa ofrecida por la esposa del Sultan, la mujer a la que era leal de todo corazón.

-Mi hija, la Sultana Rin, está en edad de casarse—prosiguió Mei sin reparar en lo pensamientos del Pasha. –Quiero que mi hija tenga un esposo con un futuro brillante, como tú.

Kakashi no admitió ni negó la oferta, solo guardo silencio, haciendo sonreír a Mei, más planeaba delatarla ante la Sultana Sakura, tenía una lealtad par con la esposa del Sultan y no la traicionaría.

Se casaría con la Sultana Mikoto.

* * *

Habiendo visitado a la Sultana Tsunade, como acostumbraba dos veces por semana, Neji se dirigió al viejo Palacio donde la espera la Sultana Mito que le imploraba visitarla todos los días, alegando necesitar la visita y presencia de alguien en quien ella pudiera encontrar serenidad.

El que una doncella de la Sultana colocara dulces y toda clase de comida delante de él contribuyo sino a hacerlo sentir igual de nervioso y extraño que siempre, como si conociera a la Sultana desde siempre, de alguna forma que él no entendía. Pero ante eso se reprochaba, ¿De dónde podía conocerla? Se había criado en Austria hasta los dieciséis años. Debía de estar sugestionándose cosas.

-Desde que te conozco, siempre has velado por mí. Nunca me has dejado sola—inicio Mito con una sonrisa en su rostro que acostumbraba mostrar delante de Neji, su hijo, aunque él no lo sabía. –Es difícil encontrar a personas tan leales como tú.

Neji, con una sonrisa, bajo la mirada, entre nervioso y abochornado por lo elogios y atención de la Sultana para con su persona.

-Sé que se siente sola, Sultana—respondió Neji antes de levantar su mirada hacia al Sultana que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. –En ocasiones…necesitamos a alguien, alguien con quien poder hablar—se expresó, dando sus razones de porque acudía a la Sultana cuando ella pedía su presencia, para reconfortarla y hacerla sentir mejor.

Mito lo observo confundida ante el otro contexto de su alusión.

-Yo estoy en el ocaso de mi vida—puntualizo Mito sin poder evitar sonar confundida con sus palabras, -¿pero tú?—Neji la observo, incapaz de entender, -¿Por qué estás solo, Neji? Deberías formar una familia.

El jenízaro, y Hasoda Basi, bajo la mirada ante la imagen de la hermosa Sultana pelirosa que no pudo evitar aparecer en su mente. Recordaba los consejos de Kiba sobre _no hacerle la competencia al Sultan_ , pero no podía evitar seguir enamorado de Sakura cuando la veía cada día al entrar y salir de los aposentos del hombre que era el dueño del corazón de la mujer que él amaba y que jamás le correspondería. Llevaba catorce años enamorado de ella, ¿Cómo olvidarla ene se momento de su vida?, ¿Cómo dejar atrás ese amor y pensar en otra mujer? Claro que había estado con mujeres, muy bellas por cierto, pero ninguna era de su agrado emocional porque solo Sakura era la dueña de sus pensamientos y deseos.

-Lo que este escrito en mi destino, lo aceptare, Sultana—respondió Neji sabiendo que esa era respuesta suficiente tanto para el como para la Sultana. –No me quejare.

La Sultana pelirroja sonrió más ante esto.

-Eres un hombre joven y guapo, además de Hasoda Basi—enumero elogiándolo nuevamente, -has de tener muchas mujeres de donde elegir.

Ni el mismo sabía cómo seguir con su vida con Sakura en su corazón.

* * *

-Estoy segura de que el Pasha ha oído de tu belleza—comentó Mei.

La Sultana Mei y su hija entraron a sus aposentos luego de haber finalizado su audiencia con el Gran Visir del Consejo Real. Se rumoreaba que el Pasha estaba siendo prometido con la Sultana Mikoto, la hija mayor del Sultan, pero Mei estaba segura de que el Pasha no elegiría decidirse por una niña siendo que Rin estaba disponible y capaz de engendrar hijos a su edad.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?—preguntó Mei al ver a su hija tomar siento en el diván junto a ella, guardando total silencio, dedicando a acomodar la falda de su vestido y revisar las puntas abiertas de su cabello, -¿No te gusto el Pasha?

Rin levanto la mirada hacia su madre, sonriendo con burla ante su pregunta. Kakashi Hatake era muy guapo, pero no estaba del lado de ellas y eso era suficiente como para que ya no resultara tan atractivo para Rin.

-Me encanto madre—menciono Rin de manera sarcástica, -encontraste al hombre de mis sueños.

Mei estuvo a nada de rebatir las palabras de su hija, más las puertas abriéndose inesperadamente impidieron cualquier discusión. Anko ingreso, presurosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro que desconcertó a ambas Sultanas.

-Sultanas—reverencio Anko debidamente a ambas mujeres que, con la mirada le indicaron que hablara, -se cumplieron nuestros deseos—ambas mujeres se observaron confundidas, -la Sultana Sakura hizo que el Sultan liberara al Príncipe Yosuke de los Kafer.

Madre e hija se observaron una última vez antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, así donde quiera que se encontrara Yosuke ahora.

* * *

-Me entero que Mei mete sus asuntos donde no la llaman—inicio Sakura que no recordaba haberse enfurecido tanto desde hacía ya muchos años, -y ahora me dicen que trajeron otra mujer al Harem—chilló Sakura.

La hermosa Sultana pelirosa, usando un vestido aguamarina de mangas gitanas y bordado de oro, con una elegante corona sobre su cabeza, se paseaba como leona enjaulada delante de Ino, Tenten y Kurenai que le informaban todo lo sucedido. Sasuke le era fiel desde luego, pero los celos siempre resultarían un problema para ella. Sakura se apretaba las manos tras la espalda, respirando de forma pesada, si no le explicaban todo paso a paso acabaría lanzando al suelo todo lo que tenía en su habitación, primeramente el enorme espejo veneciano junto a su cama.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?—demando saber Sakura.

Kurenai gurdo total silencio pesto que ella poco y nada sabía de quien era esa joven, Tenten e Ino tenían mayor y completa información. Sakura avanzo hacia Ino que mantuvo la mirada baja, nerviosa y preocupada de lo que podía salir de sus labios, ofendiendo a su Sultana.

-¿Es bonita?—preguntó Sakura, ya no pudiendo más con sus celos. Ino mantuvo silencio, como si hubiera ignorado las palabras de la hermosa Sultana. -¡Habla, Ino!

-No, Sultana—respondió Ino inmediatamente, aun sin levantar la mirada, -es una mujer común, no tiene nada de especial.

Sakura les dio la espalda a las tres mujeres que debían de darle la información que ella requería.

-Decían eso de mí, cuando llegue aquí—recordó Sakura en voz alta, haciendo a Kurenai bajar la mirada. Sakura se giró, encarando a Kurenai que tenía el deber de dirigir el Harem en su nombre, -quiero saber todo de esa mujer, quien es, de donde viene, a quien le sirve. Todo—ordeno Sakura.

Kurenai asintió únicamente antes de levantar la mirada hacia la hermosa y enfurecida Sultana.

-Perdone que lo diga, Sultana—inicio Kurenai, -pero eso no servirá de nada.

La pelirosa bufo, sabiendo que eso era completamente correcto. Tenía que pensar como actuar debidamente, no podía solo dejarse llevar por los celos únicamente, tenía que pensar con raciocinio.

-Tráiganla ante mí—sentencio Sakura.

* * *

Mei y su hija entraron en los aposentos que Sakura había designado para Yosuke asombrándose de la comodidad y lujo de los que ahora disponía su hijo que se reservaba a permanecer sentado sobre uno de los cómodos divanes hasta la llegada de ellas. Mei abrazado fuertemente a su hijo mientras Rin analizaba todo a su alrededor hasta tener su oportunidad.

-Gracias a Kami nuestra separación término—admitió Mei de todo corazón, besando infantilmente las mejillas de su hijo.

Rin continúo su análisis.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas en esmeralda grisáceo bordado en oro, la cama con muelles de todo y sabanas de seda complementaba el ambiente. Un espejo veneciano de oro blanco y diamantes estaba empotrado contra una de las paredes seguido de anaqueles llenos de libros con un escritorio de caoba y oro macizo. Junto a la cama había una puerta que daba con el armario y todo estaba dispuesto de un modo más que elegante.

Todo parecía correcto y debidamente para un Príncipe.

-Hermano—Rin abrazo a Yosuke una vez que su madre le hubo cedido terreno.

Yosuke, abrazando a su hermana, guardo silencio únicamente. Por más que todo se viera fabuloso e increíble, no se sentía del todo cómodo, sabía que era libre pero temía ser usado o manipulado por quienes lo rodeaban. Apreciaba el gesto de Sakura y Sasuke…

Pero seguía teniendo miedo.

* * *

Sakura, sentada en el diván junto a la ventana, se mantuvo expectante hasta la llegada de la joven, presuntamente nombrada como Yasemin.

La joven de cabellos castaño dorado y orbes grises entro en compañía de Ino. La llegada de _Yasemin_ , fue suficiente para causar desagrado en Sakura ya que no bajo la mirada ne ningún momento, desplazándose como si fuera un Sultana, creyéndose demasiado sin tener mérito alguno. Sakura no se dejó sorprender, exponiéndose soberbia ante la joven que, deteniéndose frente suyo consiguió intimidarse un poco producto de la enorme belleza de la esposa del Sultan.

-Sultana…- intentó hablar Yasemin.

La pelirosa, con una ola mirada, le indico a Ino que se llevara a Yasemin quien procedió diligentemente. Sakura jugo con uno de los mechones de su cabello mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Destrozaría esa arrogancia sin el menor problema y mantendría su lugar.

Era la esposa del Sultan.

* * *

Yasemin abandono, nerviosamente, los aposentos de la Sultana, claramente asombrada e incrédula de la belleza que poseía la esposa y mujer del Sultan. Parecía tener menos de treinta años y conservaba, indudablemente, una figura envidiable. Sin duda alguna la carrera habría de ser muy dura.

Ino estuvo a nada de decir algo a la joven, más la llegada de Shikamaru se lo impidió, pero los ojos del Nara se dirigieron hacia la joven, no hacia Ino, lo cual la extraño.

-El Sultan requiere tu presencia—anuncio Shikamaru.

Con una reverencia, la joven se retiró, siguiendo las órdenes de Shikamaru. Antes de que el Nara se marchara tras la joven, Ino coloco una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, pidiéndole una explicación, pero Shikamaru se encogió de hombros únicamente. Entre nerviosa y asustada, Ino retrocedió sus pasos y entro a los aposentos de la Sultana.

Había problemas.

* * *

En cuanto Ino hubo contado lo que Shikamaru había llegado a hacer luego del primer encuentro entre la esposa del Sultan y Yasemin, la Sultana pelirosa había partido presurosa, recorriendo los pasillos hacia los aposentos del Sultan, con el alma en vilo.

No la harían a un lado así nada más, menos por Yasemin.

Sin orden ni permiso, porque no lo necesitaba, Sakura entro en los aposentos del Sultan, abriendo las puertas con sus propias manos, manteniendo la calma y no dejándose sorprender al entrar. Su corazón latió regularmente en cuanto vio a Yasemin de pie frente al escritorio del Sultan donde Sasuke parecía estar analizando algo. En cuanto la escucho entrar, Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia ella.

-Sakura, pasa—le indico Sasuke.

Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, y frente en alto, Sakura avanzo hacia el Sultan, observando de sola sayo a Yasemin que bajo la mirada en su presencia. Rodeando el escritorio seductoramente, Sakura se sentó sobre el regazo de Sasuke, sonriéndole de lo más inocente, curiosa de lo que había sobre el escritorio. Se trataba de dibujos de todas clases, lugares del palacio, algunos de los sirvientes y doncellas. Sakura debía de admitir estar impresionada ante el trazo experto de los dibujos, a ella le había tomado años dibujar así.

-Recomendaron mucho a esta joven por su talento—menciono Sasuke claramente más atento en ella que en los dibujos, inspirándole la confianza que necesita para ignorar a Yasemin, -me gustaría que hiciera un retrato. ¿Te gustaría?

Sakura observo los dibujos allí dispuesto, pero su ceño se frunció ligeramente al ver un dibujo en que, únicamente apareciera. Sasuke. No dejaría que Yasemin pretendiera comenzar a ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía. Sakura agradecida por la pregunta de Sasuke, ajeno a la nueva intriga que se entretejía alrededor suyo y de ella, él no tenía por qué ser manipulado ni controlado por nadie.

-No me gustaría—admitió Sakura haciendo un tierno puchero que hizo sonreír a Sasuke. Yasemin, frente al escritorio del Sultan, con la mirada baja, frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la hermosa Sultana. –Sería mejor un retrato de ambos, de ti y de mi—sonrió Sakura acercando su rostro al de Sasuke. –Pero, si…tiene talento.

Sasuke asintió, besando la frente de ella antes de levantar la mirada hacia Yasemin, teniéndole los dibujos que la joven tomo inmediatamente.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?—pregunto Sasuke. Yasemin asintió únicamente. –Sea. Puedes retirarte.

La pelirosa observo sonriente a Sasuke, uniendo sus labios con los de él antes de que Yasemin abandonara la habitación, manteniendo los ojos abiertos para observar a Yasemin e intimidarla.

Nadie le quitaría su lugar.

* * *

Tsunade había recibido, mediante una de sus doncellas, la noticia de que Dan estaba esperándola en sus aposentos, necesitando hablar urgentemente con ella. Vestida en galas granate bordadas en oro, a juego con sus joyas, la hermosa Sultana de rizos rubios ingreso desafiante como siempre en los aposentos que compartía con su esposo, observándolo sentado sobre uno de los divanes.

No recordaba haberlo visto molesto jamás, peor no se dejó sorprender o amedrentar.

-¿Qué hacia Neji aquí, de nuevo?—preguntó el jenízaro. Tsunade hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no reír, no podía creer que su esposo estuviera celoso por nada. Pero, después de todo, Dan no sabía que Neji era el hermano de ella. -Tsunade, intento ser tolerante, pero no puedo cuando el viene todos los días—espetó Dan al ver sonreír a Tsunade, sin intención de responder nada. -¿Qué está pasando?

Tsunade, en espera de ver que más decía dan, guardo silencio y se cruzó de brazos delante de él, observándolo divertida. Aprovecharía el momento de divertimento y risa aunque fuera un momento. Dan se levantó del diván, enfrentándose cara a cara a Tsunade a quien anda parecía importarle.

-Dime, ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?—demando saber Dan, haciendo a Tsunade fruncir el ceño, indignada, -¿Qué más quieres que piense? Dime.

La Sultana guardo silencio, siendo la gota que, para Dan, rebaso el vaso. El jenízaro se dirigió hacia la puerta con un solo propósito, hablar y enfrentar a Neji ya que Tsunade no le estaba diciendo la verdad, más las manos de su esposa sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

-Tsunade, suéltame—demandó Dan, cerrando los ojos para apelar a su autocontrol.

Tsunade rodeo a Dan y colocándose delante de la puerta, como escudo, le rogo—con la mirada-que la escuchara. Sabía que condenaría a su familia, independiente de si Dan le creía o no, pero era eso o arriesgar a Neji, quería creer que Dan permanecería a su lado a pesar de todo. No le servía arrepentirse ni dudar de su esposo, Dan no podía fallarle.

-Neji es mi hermano—confesó Tsunade.

* * *

Mientras las concubinas estaban en los baños, Sakura aprovecho la ocasión para entrar en el Harem y revisar las pertenencias de Yasemin en compañía de sus doncellas que le mostraban sus cosas, nada del otro mundo. Ino extraño una especie de libro o carpeta que Sakura le indico entregarle.

La pelirosa abrió el libro encontrando los dibujos que había visto en compañía e Sasuke y algunos más antiguos, aparentemente de Venecia. Sakura analizo detenidamente los dibujos hasta encontrarse con uno que la sorprendía en demasía…su hogar, la Isla Tinos, la casa en que ella había vivido con su familia, ¿Cómo es que Yasemin podía haberla retratado?, ¿Quién era realmente? Sakura continuo observando los dibujos encontrándose con un retrato de su madre, de su padre…y uno de ella poco antes de su llegada al Palacio, cuando había sido plenamente inocente y feliz.

-Matsuri…- murmuró Sakura, incrédula de lo que veía.

Era la única posibilidad que cabía en la mente de Sakura, Yasemin era Matsuri, su hermana, la niña que había desaparecido del monasterio de Venecia y que había abandonado su hogar.

-¿Sultana?- preguntó Ino al no entender lo que mencionaba la Sultana.

No había error posible, los rasgos más mínimos eran iguales, la mirada, la seguridad que mostraba de niña, su docilidad, su perfección en los modales que había aprendido de niña. No había error alguno.

-Mi hermana—respondió Sakura claramente, haciendo a Ino fruncir el ceño. La pelirosa toco con sus dedos el trazo de los dibujos entre sus manos, al borde de las lágrimas, -creí estar sola todos estos años…

Yasemin era Matsuri, su hermana.

* * *

 **PD:** este capitulo esta dedicado a cinlayj2 que comento el capitulo anterior :3 he actualizado lo más pronto posible y agradezco a todos los que siguen, comentan o leen la historia, significa mucho para mi :3 gracias y hasta la proxima


	26. Chapter 25

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria basándome ligeramente ene la historia retratada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Capitulo 25

Ante la luz brindaba por el sol, con la espectacular belleza del jardín Imperial, Yasemin ponía a trabar todo su talento, retratando metódica y cuidadosamente al Sultan y su esposa que habría de retratar en la pintura en la que ponía tanto empeño. Sobre el trono Imperial se encontraba el Sultan y de pie tras él, su esposa, que recargaba sus manos sobre los hombros de él, ambos vistiendo de manera incomparable y luciendo perfectamente bien juntos.

-La brisa comienza a cambiar—comentó Sakura escasamente ante la sensación que provocaba el ya, muy lejano, aire veraniego, -pronto se acercara el invierno.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente ante su comentario.

-Estando contigo, para mí siempre será primavera—le contestó el Uchiha.

Manteniendo la misma radiante sonrisa, que Yasemin plasmaba en su pintura, Sakura se conformó con descansar sus manos en los hombros de su esposo. Ciertamente, y debían admitirlo, ambos llevaban ya más de una hora en la misma posición y comenzaba a aburrirse. No aguantarían demasiado tiempo más, y además, Yasemin claramente podría seguir con la pintura por u cuenta siendo que ya tenía los trazos principales y ahora comenzaba a plasmar los colores de sus atuendos.

-Por ahora es suficiente—declaro Sasuke levantándose del trono y rompiendo con la imagen que Sakura y el habían mantenido, -seguiremos en otro momento.

Ante la reverencia de Yasemin, que comenzó a guardar los pinceles y demás implementos que había utilizado, Sakura se dejó abrazar por Sasuke antes de que él se retirara. Según le había comentado, había importantes asuntos de estado a tratar y—obviamente—después de todo, necesitaban del Sultan. Observando partir a su esposo, Sakura se acercó lentamente a Yasemin que mantuvo la mirada baja producto del respeto que debía sentir por ella. Ahora que Sakura sabía quién era, sentía mal por haberla tratado así. Mientras Yasemin reunía sus cosas, Sakura se dedicó a observa el avance de la pintura, prueba de un talento innegable.

-Realmente tienes mucho talento—admitió Sakura n voz alta, sorprendiendo a Yasemin que detuvo su actuar y la observo, -lamento si fui dura contigo, no acostumbramos a recibir gente nueva con buenas intenciones.

La pelicastaña sonrió con confianza ante las palabras de la Sultana, no teniendo ningún problema o enemistad con ella. Continuando con su labor, Sakura aprovecho el tomar el cuaderno de dibujos de la joven que se había encontrado junto a la pintura. Sakura rebusco entre los dibujos en espera de, al menos, por recibir una explicación de lo que allí aparecía, deteniéndose en la imagen retratada de su hogar en la Isla Tinos.

-¿Dónde es este lugar?—preguntó Sakura, en espera de poder obtener la respuesta que deseaba.

Dirigiendo la vista hacia la Sultana y el dibujo que ella estaba viendo, Yasemin sonrió recordando cómo y cuándo lo había hecho.

-Mi antiguo hogar, Sultana—reconoció Yasemin, siendo extrañamente una confianza para tratar con la esposa del Sultan, -en el mar Jónico, solía vivir ahí de niña.

La hermosa Sultana pelirosa, manteniéndose totalmente serena, sonrió ladinamente ante su respuesta, ocultando la felicidad que sentía al ver que la joven a su lado era realmente quien ella creía. Debía velar por ella de alguna manera, era la única familia que el quedaba en el mundo, el único vestigio de quien había sido una vez y de la vida que había tenido.

-Sultana.

Sakura levanto la mirada, encontrándose con el Hasoda Basi, Neji que—al parecer—tenía algo importante que decirle. Girándose a regalarle una última sonrisa a Yasemin y depositando el cuaderno de dibujo sobre el escritorio en que descansaban los pinceles, Sakura se retiró en compañía de Neji que siguió sus pasos sin el menor titubeo, disfrutando de su presencia.

-Naruto Uzumaki dese hablar con usted, Sultana, es urgente—declaró el leal jenízaro ante la sorprendida mirada de la Sultana que creía a su amigo en Crimea, junto al hijo de doce años que tenía, su heredero. ¿Qué habría de estar haciendo en Konoha sin autorización del Sultan?

La pelirosa asintió únicamente, sintiendo como la brisa removía el velo sostenido por la elegante corona sobre su cabello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto Uzumaki en Konoha?, ¿Qué clase de problema tenía como para no poder recurrir personalmente al Sultan? Asintiendo únicamente, Sakura se despidió del Hasoda Basi y retiro a sus aposentos para cambiarse y partir al encuentro del Khan de Crimea. Neji permaneció en el jardín, dirigiéndose a la pintura en que aparecían retratados e Sultan y su esposa. La joven guardaba tan asiduamente sus cosas que no percibió la atención del Hasoda Basi a sus dibujos extrayendo aquel que retrataba la belleza previa a la pintura.

La imagen de la belleza hecha mujer.

* * *

En compañía de Shikamaru y con una escolta de cuatro jenízaros, Sakura hizo acto de presencia en el Palacio de la familia Uzumaki, encontrándose con la presencia del Khan de Crimea que la reverencio en cuanto la vio. Observando de sola sayo a Shikamaru, Sakura avanzó en solitario, dejando su escolta atrás en la entrada del compuesto, acercándose al Khan que se mantuvo sereno y respetuoso en su presencia.

-Naruto Uzumaki—saludo la Sultana con una tenue sonrisa, producto de los años de confianza que marcaban su pasado con el rubio, -¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?—indagó Sakura.

Aun guardando total silencio, el Uzumaki le indico que ambos tomaran asiento en los divanes predispuesto delante de una mesa, cosa que es resultaría más cómodo para tratar. Asintiendo, y siendo de todas formas seguida por Shikamaru—que se negaba a dejarla sola—Sakura aparto la cola del abrigo de seda que usaba y tomo asiento frente al Uzumaki.

-Usted es una mujer muy noble y justa Sultana—inicio Naruto pelando a la confianza que ambos tenían, -usted siempre me ha tratado bien, aun sin que yo lo mereciera…

-Alteza—lo detuvo Sakura con una sonrisa, -tengo poco tiempo—le recordó sin sonar descortés, -¿Qué sucede?

Suspirando sonoramente, y sabiendo que de nada le servía ocultar la información que había de compartir con la hermosa esposa y mujer del Sultan, el Uzumaki procedió a explicarse ante Sakura.

-Recibí información—inicio Naru, captando la atención de Sakura, -no es segura—se apresuró a justificar, -pero están tramando un complot para destronar al Sultan y reemplazarlo por alguno de sus hijos.

Claramente preocupada y molesta por tales palabras Sakura no dudo en fruncir el ceño y mostrarse extrañamente temerosa de lo que fuera a pasarle a su esposo y su familia producto de tales diatribas, aunque solo fueran rumores. Sakura giro su rostro hacia Shikamaru que estaba igual de preocupado que ella por el futuro que eso fuera a traerles.

-No lo conseguirían—respondió Sakura sin el menor titubeo, creyendo en sus propias palabras, -el Sultan es fute, no pueden desplazarlo—justifico la pelirosa intentando creerlo del todo.

La salud de Sasuke no era la que había sido en el pasado, sin importar que siguiera mostrando una imagen impoluta, perfecta, seria y digna, ya no era tan fuerte y sano como había sido al momento de su subida al trono y Sakura temía que su antiguo sacrificio no hubiera valido lo suficiente. Sasuke era su todo y no deseaba perderlo. Él no podía dejarla sola.

* * *

Baru acostumbraba a salir mucho del palacio.

Al igual que su madre, disfrutaba haciendo caridad y ayudando a los más necesitados, como todos sus hermanos. El método de crianza de su madre se lo había inculcado, así como su fe y ser acompañado por su amigo y tutor, Asuma Sarutobi Pasha, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El príncipe no pudo evitar transitar el mercado de esclavos, donde las jóvenes, arrancadas de su hogar—como su propia madre—eran vendidas como animales en espera de un buen precio.

-Ahora esta belleza de las tierras del Sur—declaro el comerciante, llamando la atención de todo por la belleza de joven.

Su largo cabello negro, piel alabastro sumamente agradable y brillante, iris rojos y mirad triste cautivaba a quien la viera, impávida y decaída por su destino, sin probar alimento en día y sin embargo conservando una belleza y figura dignas de admirar. Baru no pudo evitar sentirse embobado al verla, era como un ángel encarnado, una belleza digna de alabar por todos. ¿Quién era ella?

Viéndola, al borde de un colapso producto de la sed, hambre y agotamiento. Baru hizo a un lado a todos y alcanzo a sostenerla entre sus brazos, impidiéndole caer y siendo duramente criticado por el comerciante y el público que veía muy gratamente la belleza d la joven, con toda la intención del mundo en comprarla. El príncipe levanto la mirada hacia su tutor, de pie a su lado, quien le tendió una cantimplora con agua.

Sintiendo las fuerzas volver a su ser, recuperándose y tosiendo de la sorpresa, la hermosa joven observo con sorpresa al desconocido que la sostenía entre sus brazos, observándola tan intensamente como ella lo veía a él.

-No tengas miedo—indico Baru a la joven entre sus brazos que no conseguía parta rus ojos de él y viceversa, -nadie volverá lastimarte—aseguró con el propósito de velar por ella que estaba sola en el mundo. -¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Baru, admitiendo el no saber quién era ella.

Recordando sus modales, agradeciendo mentalmente la seguridad que aquel desconocido le estaba brindando, la hermosa pelinegra de iris rubí titubeo y dudo en si debía presentarse o no. Su salvador merecía saber quién era ella cuando mucho, ¿O no?

-Mirai—respondió ella con la mirada baja.

* * *

Rin acariciaba cariñosamente a su corcel en los establos reales, disfrutando de un poco de soledad entre tanto ajetreo cortesano, entre las—aparentes—preparaciones para una boda que, a ella, no le resultaba segura. Quería hacer su voluntad y, al menos, poder elegir al hombre con el que habría de compartir la vida, era lo mínimo que merecía al ser esclava de su familia y del Imperio.

-Sultana.

Ante la voz de alguien a sus espaldas, Rin no pudo evitar girar su rostro, encontrando con el Gran Visir del Consejo Real, su—en palabras de su madre—futuro esposo, más Rin no estaba del todo segura. Claro, Kakashi Hatake era tremendamente guapo pero no era partidario de sus intereses y tal circunstancia desdecía cualquier idea romántica en la mente de la Sultana que solo atino a sonreírle cortésmente como siempre hacia con todos.

Una tercera persona estaba presente en el encuentro, cuidando de su propio caballo y admirando celosamente la belleza de la hermana del Sultan, una mujer que él amaba en silencio y que—en su opinión—el Hatake no merecía. Obito era nuevo en el consejo, tras una vida de privaciones con los jenízaros, la política le parecía sumamente atractiva y adictiva por el asunto del poder. Merecía disfrutar un poco de la vida y enamorarse no la parecía malo.

Menos de una Sultana como Rin.

* * *

Luciendo unas esplendidas galas de seda y satín verde oscuro con tonos brillantes, la hermosa Sultana pelirosa se detuvo ante las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan, observando la aparición de Dan Kato en el extremo contrario del pasillo. Debía informarle lo que ahora sabia, tras su encuentro con el Uzumaki.

El vestido, formado por uno inferior de escote rebajado y en forma de corazón, poseía un grueso e intrínseco bordado amarillo claro con diamantes incrustados que forra todo el busto dejando ocho centímetros de tela verde expuesta y que se cierra bajo dicha zona. El vestido superior, de mangas ajustadas y el mismo patrón de bordado en forma de unas gruesas muñequeras y hombreras se cerraba exponiendo un poco del corpiño y toda la falda del vestido inferior, los bordes de la tela estaban elegantemente bordados en seda y encajes amarillos con diamantes incrustados que forman ondas y olas suaves con detalles de ramas y flores sin recubrir los costados de la tela. Sobre el cabello de la hermosa pelirosa se hallaba una pesada corona de oro que emulaba flores diminutas cuyos capullos cobraban color mediante pequeñas esmeraldas y cristales blancos engarzados en la estructura, sosteniendo un largo velo verde que curia su cabello y escote, a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima y el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor del cuello.

-Pasha—saludó Sakura al jenízaro, debidamente, -debo informarlo de algo, algo que no puedo contarle a nadie más—admitió Sakura, recorriendo los pasillos con sus ojos y extrañando al jenízaro y, anterior, Hasoda Basi. –Naruto Uzumaki asegura que un motín se avecina, un motín que promete destronar a nuestro Sultan—la mirada del jenízaro no fue de otra cosa que indignación y sorpresa, -necesito que me ayude a comprobarlo Pasha, no podré vivir tranquila de otro modo—pidió Sakura, deseando entrar en los aposentos de su esposo y permanecer a su lado

Recobrando la compostura, tras su sorpresa y la noticia de la Sultana, Dan no hizo otra cosa que asentir y reverenciarla. Claro que investigaría cuanto fuera necesario para que el Sultan no corriera semejante peligro.

-Descuide, Sultana—tranquilizo el jenízaro, -hablare con Naruto Uzumaki y con quien haga falta para averiguar todo respecto a este asunto—aseguró Dan.

Sakura lo observo partir con una triste sonrisa, girándose hacia la entrada de los aposentos de su esposo, pero en cuanto se dispuso a entrar el medico del Palacio abandono los aposentos del Sultan, reverenciando a la Sultana que lo observo partir con suma preocupación en su mirada.

 _Sasuke…_

* * *

-Casi no sé nada de usted Pasha—admitió Rin, observando al Gran Visir del Consejo, -salvo que su lealtad esta con la Sultana Sakura—menciono con una sonrisa sínica.

Kakashi guardo silencio, recordando los consejos de la esposa del Sultan y de cómo proceder con las Sultanas Mei y Rin y que eran más peligrosas juntas que por separado, aunque la hija de la Sultana mística no necesitaba de veneno, cascabel o colmillos para parecer una víbora.

-Las lealtades cambian, Sultana—menciono Kakashi, con toda la intención de parecer manipulable.

Muy conforme con esas palabras, Rin sonrió abierta y confiadamente, dejándose intrigar por el Gran Visir y sopesando tal posibilidad. ¿Por qué no? Si las lealtades cambiaban, entonces no había problema alguno.

-Si usted quiere casarse conmigo Pasha—retomo Rin, más predispuesta al cortejo ante las palabras del Hatake, -no solo debe serme leal, sino comprometerse en corazón y alma por mí—declaro la Sultana.

Rin era una áspid a punto de morder a cualquiera, y—por otro lado—la hija del Sultan, la Sultana Mikoto, era una hermosa mariposa, vivaz, cortés y modesta que trataba correcta y agradablemente a todos a su alrededor, aunque las edades fueran opuestas, Kakashi no iba a traicionar a su Sultana ni a la mujer con la que lo habían prometido.

Presentía que la Sultana Mikoto sería mucho más poderosa e importante que la Sultana Rin, y no cambiaría de parecer por nada ni nadie.

* * *

-¿Estas segura?—preguntó el Uchiha, sorprendido.

Sasuke, recostado sobre su cama, era abrazado por Sakura que no se había apartado de su lado en cuando había entrado tras la partida del médico. Con una horrible migraña tras la reunión del Consejo Real, además de un dolor constante en su pecho que lo había llevado a llamar al médico tras escupir sangre. El medico diagnosticaba una sola cosa, aislamiento y traslado a un lugar más…aclimatado a su condición, pero Sasuke se negaba rotundamente.

Prefería la muerte antes de estar lejos de su esposa y su familia, dejando el Imperio a expensas—únicamente—de la providencia.

Las noticias de parte de Sakura, sobre Yasemin lo sorprendían y mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que esa joven fuera la hermana que ella mencionaba como una niña en sus recuerdos?, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? A Sasuke no le extrañaría que Mito tuviera algo que ver en todo eso, como siempre. Podía tener menos poder que antes, pero seguía siendo intrigante y malvada.

Dejaría eso en manos d Sakura, ella administraba el Harem y Yasemin—Matsuri—sería su responsabilidad.

-Si—menciono Sakura únicamente, más preocupada en su esposo que en cualquier otra cosa, -pero ahora me preocupas tú, ¿Qué tan grave es?—el silencio de parte de su esposo la preocupo todavía más, -¿Sasuke?—insistió la pelirosa.

El Uchiha suspiro sonoramente, ¿De qué le servía guardar silencio u ocultarle cosas a ella?

-Muy grave—admitió Sasuke.

Zafándose del abrazo, Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda. ¿Por qué Sasuke insistía en no tratar esa enfermedad? Habían pasado ya casi dos años desde que la enfermedad daba indiscutibles señales, ¿Es que Sasuke quería dejarla sola?, ¿Por qué no escuchaba a lo médicos?

-Hay otros médicos—murmuro Sakura, molesta, entre las lágrimas que quebraban sus voz, -¿Por qué no hacemos algo?

-¿De qué serviría?—comentó Sasuke en voz alta, -¿Cuánto tiempo serviría?

Sakura se giró a verlo, tan molesta como el recordaba haberla visto al ser traída al palacio, hace años. Podía haber cambiado físicamente hasta acentuarse como una belleza insuperable, pero—en espíritu—seguía siendo la misma joven griega que había llegado al palacio a los dieciséis años.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—demandó saber Sakura, -¿Cómo sabes que no hay cura?—la pelirosa se giró por completo al verlo apartar la mirada y guardar silencio.

El Uchiha guardo silencio, ocultando sus pensamientos de ella, impidiéndole saber que era lo que él pensaba de todo eso.

-Todos tenemos nuestro tiempo, Sakura—menciono Sasuke con pesadez, evadiendo la enfurecida mirada de ella que no quería creer lo que él estaba diciendo, -y mi tiempo se está acabando.

-Pues yo no quiero creer eso—admitió Sakura, tajante y con completa sinceridad, volviendo a tumbarse a medias sobre él, tomándolo del mentón par que la viera a los ojos y viera las lágrimas que derramaba, por él. -Te vas a recuperar—menciono más para ella que para Sasuke, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él, llorando tan silenciosamente como podía, -tienes que hacerlo.

Sasuke, únicamente la abrazo, deseando creer-tanto como ella lo hacía-en que existía una posibilidad.

* * *

Tsunade, se tocó el pecho, asustada por las declaraciones de su esposo que, al pie de la letra, le había transmitido las palabras de Sakura con respecto a este "complot" contra el Imperio y el Sultan.

-Kami—murmuró Tsunade, siendo abrazada por su esposo, levantando la mirada hacia él que estaba igual de preocupado que ella, -¿Quién podría estar detrás de esto?

Además de su propia madre, Mito, que acostumbraba a hacer es clase de cosas, o Mei que deseaba el trono para su hijo. ¿Quién más podía ser? Ciertamente el Imperio tenía enemigos pero no dentro de sus territorios, no enemigos que no fueran parte de la familia Imperial. ¿De quién podría tratarse?

-No lo sé, Tsunade—admitió Dan para su propio disgusto. –Pero no dudaría de tu madre.

-Lo sé—admitió Tsunade, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Ahora que Dan estaba entrado de la existencia latente de Neji, el hermano de Tsunade, Mito seguramente no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de colocar a su hijo en el trono para recuperar su poder, aun cuando—aparentemente—este fuera totalmente ajeno a sus orígenes y a quienes lo rodeaban. Tsunade no quería que ese temor se hiciera realidad, no quería perder a su hermano por culpa de los intereses de su madre. Sabía muy bien que Sasuke no titubearía en ejecutar a Neji si tenía las pruebas suficientes.

No podía dejar que su madre hiciera eso.

* * *

-Permítame felicitarla, Sultana.

Ya a solas, tras la partida del Gran Visir, Rin se encontraba mimando a su caballo con quien no pasaba tiempo desde hacía ya varias semanas. La voz de alguien, totalmente desconocido a sus espaldas la extraño, creía haber visto al hombre que le hablaba abiertamente…más no conseguía recordar de dónde hasta que, a modo burlón, sintió iluminarse una luz en su cráneo.

El nuevo miembro el Consejo Real, Obito Pasha.

Rin lo observo extrañada, no entendía las razones de sus "felicitaciones". Ella no recordaba haber hecho nada como para merecerlas.

-Me entere de la liberación del príncipe y me alegro por ello—menciono el Pasha sacándole na sincera sonrisa a la Sultana por el tema y las palabras que pronunciaba, -nuestro Príncipe no se merecía ese castigo.

-Pienso igual—admitió Rin con total confianza. –Kami mediante, en algún momento futuro el tendrá lo que realmente merece.

El Pasha asintió totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Rin no recordaba haber podido hablar con nadie de esa manera, como si el pudiera leer sus pensamientos y saber que era lo que ella deseaba compartir con quienes la rodeaban.

-Con su permiso—se escolto Rin a sí misma.

Obito era agradable de tratar, ¿Cómo negarlo? Pero ese sentir le estaba resultando extraño y demasiado agradable, no tenía permitido elegir su vida, ¿Qué más hubiera deseado? Tenía que, desgraciadamente, cumplir lo que su madre le había ordenado que hiciera y tratar con Obito no estaba en los planes de su madre.

-Desearía que hubiera una forma de verla otra vez—soltó Obito, sorprendiéndola. –Si eso sucediera, yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El Pasha sabía que debía comportarse debidamente ante una Sultana, una mujer que no estaba a su alcance, pero realmente deseaba ser franco con ella y sincerarse de sus sentimientos en espera de que ella al menos pudiera decir si le correspondía o no. Rin debía admitirlo, le comenzaba a interesar ese hombre, un hombre que no temía decirle lo que pensaba y que la respetaba al mismo tiempo, alguien con quien jampas había tratado. ¿Sería su oportunidad de decidir con quien quería pasar su vida?

-Quizás Pasha- respondió Rin escasamente con una sonrisa, -ven aquí nuevamente, mañana—anuncio la Sultana retirándose.

A solas, Obito suspiro sonoramente, aún más enamorado de la Sultana que había correspondido a sus declaraciones. Había una esperanza para una historia entre ambos.

* * *

Únicamente usando un sencillo vestido de mangas gitanas y una capa azul oscuro sobre los hombros, Mirai contemplaba los rincones del palacio con a boca abierta ante el esplendor que allí reinaba y que no tenía comparación alguna. El príncipe Baru caminaba a su lado, observándola divertido.

Ciertamente para él, el palacio era algo tan común en lo que n se reparaba demasiado, pero porque había nacido para ostentar tales privilegios, para ella eso era un lujo desbordante que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver, pero ahora ella luciría sedas, oro y joyas, tendría lo mejor ras una vida de sufrimiento, él quería poner el mundo a sus pies.

Deteniéndose en la entrada del Harem, ante la reverencia de las concubinas allí presentes, Ino se acercó al Príncipe, sorprendida por la joya femenina que el traía a su lado, una joven simplemente encantadora. Seguramente venia del mercado de esclavos e Ino sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella, pero quería saber si el príncipe tenía alguna indicación.

-Ino—la saludo respetuosamente el príncipe, robándole una sonrisa, -quiero que cuides mucho de ella—indico a la hermosa joven que observaba asustada a la rubia, -es lo mínimo que merece.

-Lo haré su alteza—aseguró Ino.

Sujetando, suavemente, del brazo a la joven, Ino la codujo al interior del Harem más Mirai no apartaba su ojos d Baru que desaprecia en el pasillo, no sin antes girar a verla una última vez. Mirai no tenía muy en claro donde estaba, ni mucho menos si merecía estar allí, pero agradecía ya no estar en el mercado de esclavos, sin comida ni agua.

Baru la había salvado del infierno.

* * *

Rin entro en los aposentos de su adre, creyendo estar sola, con una radiante sonrisa ene l rostro como recuerdo de su encuentro con Obito Pasha. No mentiría si dijera que deseaba volver a verlo.

-Estas muy sonriente—la voz de su madre, desgraciadamente, la saco de su ensueño, trayéndola a la realidad y borrar su sonrisa tomando asiento en el diván junto a ella, -¿De qué hablaron Kakashi Hatake y tú?—preguntó Mei, claramente interesada.

La Sultana pelicastaña bufo y suspiro únicamente ante las preguntas de su madre, pensando ne ser sincera y ocultar su encuentro a solas con Obito, la confianza con la que habían hablado, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Fue incomodo—admitió Rin para sorpresa de su madre que apenas y podía creerle, -el Pasha es muy serio, además de ser el Gran Visir—recordó Rin más para su madre que para ella misma. –Necesitamos a alguien fuerte y valiente que nos apoye, no sé si él sea el correcto—sugirió Rin recordando, indudablemente, a Obito.

Mei sonrió divertida ante las palabras de su hija. Era mejor eliminar tales ideas y cuestiones de la mente de Rin, no era conveniente ni para ella, ni para nadie que pensara de esa forma, aunque tal comportamiento no había cambiado, ni con los años.

-Tal vez se cohibió por tu belleza y no pudo expresarse adecuadamente—justifico Mei, intentando hacer entender—sutilmente—a su hija.

-Kakashi Hatake está del lado de Sakura—cortó Rin a su madre.

No quería casarse con Kakashi Hatake, Obito Pasha comenzaba a parecerle una mejor opción y no quería que su madre siguiera inmiscuyéndose en su vida, ya tenía más de dieciocho años, nadie tenía porque meterse ne su vida, eso únicamente era asunto suyo.

-¿Qué tienes?—preguntó Mei, sinceramente preocupada por el arranque de ira de su hija que, pocas veces, era tan sincera o directa. –Hace un momento estabas sonriendo, te vi—Rin aparto la mirada ante esas palabas, deba ser más inteligente y esconder sus sentimientos o todos sabrían que estaba tramando, -ya hablamos de esto, todo es por tu hermano. Deja de pensar en Sakura.

Rin se cruzó de brazos y no enfrento a su madre. Era mejor, por ahora, guardar silencio y actuar por su cuenta.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, el sol desaparecía en el horizonte y el atardecer purpura teñía el palacio en tonos azules y violáceos mientras una nueva joven recorría el lugar para familiarizarse con el que, ahora habría de ser u nuevo hogar.

Vestida en sedas y gasas rubí con bordados a juego, con un broche en forma de mariposa sobre su largo cabello azabache y largos pendientes de oro, Mirai se encontraba asimilando el futuro que ahora se encontraba a su paso. Ino caminaba delante suyo, guiándola a los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura, la madre del Príncipe Baru, quien la había rescatado. Entrando respetuosamente tras Ino, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Mirai ingreso con la mirada baja, reverenciando a la madre del Príncipe y Sultana del Palacio.

-Sultana—saludó Mirai debidamente.

Mirai hizo todo por ocultar su sorpresa al levantar ligeramente la mirada, encontrándose con una mujer de, a lo sumo, veinticinco años, de una belleza inigualable y figura digna de envidiar por cualquiera. Mirai se sintió una criatura nimia ante ella mientras Ino la presentaba.

-Esta joven fue traída por el príncipe Baru—informó Ino a su Sultana que analizaba de arriba abajo a la hermosa joven, -su nombre es Mirai.

Los orbes esmeralda de la pelirosa, como en el pasado había hecho la Sultana Mikoto con ella, recorrieron la figura de Mirai de arriba abajo, encantada por la belleza de la joven que ahora formaba parte, obviamente, del Harem de sus Príncipes Baru e Itachi. Pero Sakura la quería para un propósito en específico, ser la primera mujer de su hijo Baru, como ella en el pasado lo había sido al pasar su primera noche en los aposento del Sultan.

Baru ya casi tenia quince años, la edad idónea para engendrar un hijo o comenzar la vida que todo hombre y príncipe tenia, jamás había estado con ninguna mujer y Sakura ya creía que era el momento oportuno, al fin y al cabo, había salvado a la joven por un motivo, ¿no?

-Es muy hermosa—alago la Sultana sinceramente a la joven. -¿De dónde vienes?—preguntó Sakura.

La joven venia del mercado de esclavos, y contraria a ella, que había sido traída como un presente, Mirai seguramente no venía desde tan lejos pues, para los corsarios, no significaría una gran ganancia recorrer el mundo sin un fin concreto o una ganancia monetaria de gran envergadura.

-De Rusia, Sultana—respondió Mirai respetuosamente, manteniendo la mirada baja.

* * *

Muy conforme con la joven traída a palacio, por su hijo Baru, Sakura caminaba-como todos los días-hacia los aposentos del Sultan para pasar la noche con él, con el velo que sostenía la corona sobre su cabeza arremolinado sobre sus hombros para cubrir su escote. Estaba a solo unos pasos de las puertas cuando vio a uno de los Pashas del Consejo Real abandonar los aposentos del Sultan. Se trataba de uno de los más recientes exponentes políticos, un antiguo miembro del ejército jenízaro.

-Obito Pasha—saludó Sakura al político que la reverencio debidamente.

El Pasha guardo silencio y reverencio a la Sultana tal y como dictaba la tradición, sabiendo que habría de explicarse ante la esposa del Sultan que velaba todo lo que pasaba en el palacio sin dejar que ninguna información le fuera ocultada.

-Sultana—saludo el Pasha, -habrá una reunión mañana y vine a informar a su majestad.

Sakura sonrió, conforme de que los nuevos políticos supieran el lugar que ella tenía dentro del imperio y en la vida del Sultan y de todos.

-Bien—acepto Sakura, -no hemos podido hablar abiertamente Pasha, pero he oído muchas cosas buenas de usted y le doy la bienvenida al palacio por ello—aseguró Sakura siendo totalmente agradable y cortes.

Kakashi Hatake Pasha no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con Obito Pasha, pero tampoco eran enemigos, el Pasha entendía que el caos y los conflictos no tenían por qué buscar lugar en la política. Todos debían ser callados, pacíficos y amenos entre sí para salvaguardar la seguridad del pueblo y del Imperio.

-Intento no enemistarme con nadie, Sultana—respondió Obito, sinceramente agradecido por las palabras de la esposa del Sultan. –Pero temo que algunos no lo cumplan al pie de la letra.

La hermosa Sultana pelirosa frunció ligeramente el ceño ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el Pasha, ¿Quién no estaba haciendo lo que ella dictaba que se mantuviera en el Consejo Real?

-Kakashi Hatake Pasha está cortejando a la Sultana Rin—se explicó el Pasha haciendo sonreír a la Sultana, -creí que usted merecía saberlo.

La pelirosa sonrió ante el temor del nuevo Pasha, como todos políticos emergentes, le tomaba tiempo acostumbrarse a la vida del Palacio y al hecho de que ella supiera todo lo que sucedía en el palacio. Nadie podía ocultarle absolutamente nada.

-Eso se hace con mi consentimiento, Pasha—informó la Sultana para sorpresa de Obito que intento ocultar sus emociones, -es una estrategia para saber de qué lado está la Sultana Rin y que aspira a lograr—sonrió haciendo entender al Pasha su estrategia, -Kakashi Hatake Pasha se casara con la Sultana Mikoto, se anunciara pronto—rebeló Sakura tranquilizando la mente de Obito que, hasta hace unos momentos, consideraba a Kakashi como una amenaza, -pero, ¿Usted está interesado en casarse con la Sultana Rin?—sugirió Sakura con toda la intención del mundo.

Obito sonrió ladinamente como respuesta.

* * *

Para zanjar los miedos y problemas que atenazaban al Imperio, y a su propia esposa, el mismo Dan Kato visito el viejo palacio para hablar con la Sultana Mito…pero nada lo preparo para encontrar con Neji allí, jamás creyó que su lealtad fuera tan variable. Mito merecía estar en donde estaba por todos los desmanes y errores que había cometido, no tenía por qué recibir piedad de nadie.

-Pasha—saludó Neji con el debido respecto.

Neji, igualmente sorprendido, bajo la mirada ante el hombre que había sido, en el paso, su instructor en la comandancia de los jenízaros. Le debía respeto por todo aquello que le había inculcado en el pasado. Era el mínimo gesto que podía tener para co él tras tantos momentos de confianza entre sí, como s fueran padre e hijo.

-Al parecer vienes aquí siempre que quieres—comentó Dan con sincero desagrado, haciendo fruncir el ceño a su ex-pupilo.

Neji valoraba a la Sultana Mito por lo maternal que era con él, haciéndolo sentir como si tuviera un lugar al que pertenecer, al que ir, como si tuviera una familia. Neji verdaderamente no creía que ella fuera la malvada mujer de la que todos hablaban tan asiduamente como la peor villana de la historia del Imperio.

-La Sultana Mito sigue prisionera aquí, como ya sabe—contrarresto Neji, molesto por lo que Dan Kato estaba infiriendo. –Vengo a verla por nadie más lo hace y hablo con ella. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-¡Claro que lo hay!—advirtió Dan no solo por lo que Neji hacía.

Mito comenzaría, poco a poco, a sugerirle su verdadera existencia y entonces lo utilizaría a su favor como siempre había hecho con todos los que la rodeaban. Neji no se daba cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo ni con quien se estaba enemistando, Sasuke no dudaría ni un solo segundo en quitarle la vida al saber quién era realmente y lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke no sería clemente con él.

-La Sultana Mito es una traidora al Imperio y a todos nosotros—justifico Dan sabiendo que, quizás, eso no sería suficiente para Neji, -¿De qué podrías hablar tú con ella?

Molesto y ofendido por las palabras de su antiguo instrucción, Neji opto por mantenerse firme y darse a conocer y respetar como quien era ahora, la mano derecha del Sultan, el que vigilaba que se impartiera su voluntad.

-Yo, soy el Hasoda Basi de su majestad—recordó Neji a Dan, olvidando que estaba tratando con el esposo de una Sultana, un yerno del Imperio. –Ten cuidado de cómo te diriges a mí y de que me acusas.

Sin más, Neji se dirigió a la salida para marcharse, pero el agarre del Pasha sobre su hombro se lo impidió. Dan no pudo evitarse sentir vergüenza e indignación al ver a Neji convertido en alguien soberbio y orgullo de quien era, olvidando como había llegado al palacio, olvidando quien había sido ante de todo ese poder que ahora poseía y creía ser digno de presumir.

-Es la última vez, Neji—advirtió Dan con voz dura, -si vuelvo a verte aquí, no respondo de mis acciones.

Dan se retiró antes que Neji, dejando al joven jenízaro con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

La noche reinaba, la paz debía de ser algo asegurado mientras las estrellas iluminaban un oscuro firmamento que era testigo de la luna nueva, pero algo impedía que la paz fuera total.

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada por lo que había visto en su sueño, por semejante…pesadilla que había conseguido asustarla por completo. Observando todo a su alrededor, Sakura intento apelar a su propio raciocinio, al hecho de que lo había visto no era sino producto de su mente, pero no servía de nada porque—algo—le decía que eso podía volverse real. Intentando ser lo más discreta posible, Sakura le dio la espalda a Sasuke, que hasta entonces la había estado abrazando, llorando silenciosamente contra la almohada.

Más que una pesadilla, para ella había sido tal y como si se le hubiera vaticinado el futuro que, probablemente, estuviera próximo a cumplirse.

-¿Sakura?—El Uchiha despertó, escuchándola sollozar contra la almohada. No respondía, solo se consolaba en el llanto que intentaba acallar, -¿Qué viste?—preguntó al ver que seguramente ella había tenido una pesadilla y por eso estaba tan asustada.

Sin dejar de llorar, Sakura negó sin levantar la vista hacia él. El Uchiha la abrazo nuevamente y beso la frente, acariciándole los hombros e intentando tranquilizarla pero Sakura no dejo de llorar hasta volver a quedarse dormida por el cansancio liberado mediante sus lágrimas.

Había soñado con la muerte de Sasuke.

* * *

 **PD:** Este capitulo esta dedicado a Adrit126 que comento el capitulo anterior cuando nadie más lo hizo :3 gracias enserio y actualice por ti. En cuanto a ti, Yopi, no se si hacerlo porque modificar la trama resultaría complejo, aun no estoy segura en si modificar el final que tendrá Sasuke. Si alguien más ha investigado la historia de "Kösem Sultan" y quieren un cambio, díganlo por favor o den su sugerencia.


	27. Chapter 26

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más es una ligera adaptación de la serie historica "Kösem La Sultana" que narra la vida de la más poderosa de las mujeres y regentes del Imperio Otomado que goberno mediante su epsoso, dos de sus hijo y su nieto. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización si corre por mi cuenta

* * *

Capitulo 26

 _Los pasillos del palacio eran reinados por el silencio y la ausencia de todos y Dan Kato era testigo de ello al recorrer los caminos a la sala del Consejo Real, como si algo lo guiara a cada momento. No se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos, el ir y venir de su respiración, era un silencio total que no tenía comparación. El jenízaro abrió las puertas que daban a la sala del Consejo, bajando la mirada en el acto al ver al Sultan sentado en su trono. Pero sintiendo un extraño presentimiento en su pecho, Dan no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, dándose cuenta de una cosa._

 _El hombre en el trono, no era el Sultan más si vestía como tal, apoyando sus manos en la empuñadura de su espada cuyo filo estaba clavado al suelo, dándole una imagen imponente y digna. Neji era quien estaba sentado en el trono, observándolo desafiante. Apartando ligeramente la mirada del hijo de la Sultana Mito, Dan abrió os ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con un ataúd junto al pelicastaño. Cerrado, forrado en seda negra bordada en oro y con la corona de los Uchiha sobre su cubierta…Dan no hubo de preguntar para saber que dentro se encontraba el cadáver del Sultan_

 _Para que Neji pudiera ser Sultan…Sasuke tenía que morir_

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Dan tomo aire e irguió su espalda del colchón, jadeante tras aquella pesadilla, porque eso era, no era un buen sueño el imaginar al Sultan muerto y suplantado por un aspirante sin futuro, como era Neji.

-Dan—la voz de Tsunade envió olas de calma sobre sus hombros mientras ella se despertaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda, -¿una pesadilla?

El jenízaro deseo que solo fuera una pesadilla, pero era una realidad. No podía guardar silencio por demasiado tiempo más, el Sultan debía saber quién era Neji realmente antes de que él consiguiera arrebatarle el trono y la vida.

* * *

Cuando sentía miedo, cuando sentía el peligro y la angustia rodeándola, Sakura no disfrutaba de otra cosa que no fuera destruir a quienes hacían peligrar al Imperio y al Sultanato y la reciente captura de Orochimaru la satisfacía y mucho…porque deseaba hacerse responsable de su muerte.

A través de los barrotes de su celda, el viperino traidor era más que capaz de observar a la esposa del Sultan, ataviada por un elegante y embellecedor vestido rojo granate, de escote semi cuadrado en forma de corazón con un elegante bordado de oro en el borde superior, en los bordes de las mangas y en el final, justo al inicio de las caderas, así como una serie de detalles con diamantes a lo largo de la tela. Las mangas de tipo gitana, levemente holgadas hasta ajustarse en las muñeca con el mismo patrón de bordado solo que levemente más intenso, algo traslucidas en un tono más claro. La falda del vestido era lisa y desprovista de encajes o bordados, de un resplandeciente color granate. Los largos rizos rosados de la Sultana cian libremente tras su espalda, adornados por una elegante corona de oro que emulaba suaves ondas y varias réplicas diminutas en forma de rosas, con pequeños granates que dan color a dichas flores. Y pendientes de oro con un cristal en forma de lágrima a juego con el collar de los Uchiha alrededor del cuello.

-Llevábamos mucho tiempo buscándolos, lord Orochimaru—sonrió Sakura tan sínicamente que hasta sus doncellas parecían desconocerla, -lamento haberlo hecho esperar.

El, en el pasado, encargado principal de los guardias y soldados sonrió ladinamente ante el "cortes" saludo de la Sultana. Sabía que iba a morir, no lo dudaba desde su captura, pero prefería que tal cosa sucediera a manos y órdenes del Sultan del mundo, no de su esposa…una mujer cualquiera sin nada de lo que sentirse orgullosa. Esa niñata no era una verdadera Sultana, solo se vanagloriaba con hacérselo creer a todos.

-Sé que usted planeaba ser enjuiciado por el Sultan—prosiguió Sakura, leyendo la mente del viperino, -pero él me ha dado tal responsabilidad a mí—finalizó Sakura antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

Vestidos completamente de negro, y con el rostro cubierto, tres verdugos ingresaron, reverenciando a la Sultana antes de abrir la celda y sostener a Orochimaru mientras uno de ellos colocaba una cuerda alrededor de su cuello para estrangularlo lenta y olorosamente. Sakura, fuera de la celda, únicamente permaneció de pie en su lugar, observando lo que pasaba.

Ese era el fin que tendrían todos aquellos que se opusieran el Imperio y a ella.

* * *

Rin se encontraba, tal y como había prometido, en los establos reales, cuidando y mimando a su caballo, su mayor compañero en los momentos tristes, cuando dependía de él para liberarse de tanta preocupaciones y problemas, sintiendo fluir unida al viento con el galopar audaz y la energía que su corcel podía imponer y transmitir mientras ella se encontraba sobre su lomo.

Llevaba ya casi una hora allí y, hasta ahora, no había señal de Obito Pasha, lo que la decepcionaba enormemente. Puede que su idea y sueño de un amor estuviera errada desde el inicio. Se había arreglado para el encuentro, ostentando unas galas esmeralda bordadas en oro, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros, adornado por una corona de oro, diamantes y esmeraldas con pendientes a juego y una capa que apenas y ocultaba su vestido. Dejo de acariciar a su caballo y se giró para retirarse, consiguiendo ocultar su sorpresa.

Obito, de pie tras la Sultana, la reverencio en cuanto ella se giró, notando que se había asustado ligeramente al encontrarlo allí tras una ansiosa espera. El Sultan, en secreto había emitido un edicto que la Sultana había conseguido que aprobara, u matrimonio con la Sultana Rin dentro de pocas semanas. Habría de celebrarse en secreto para que la Sultana Mei no se interpusiera y Obito tenía esperanzas de que la Sultana Rin no se opusiera al enlace.

-Kami mediante, no la asuste—se disculpó el Pasha y jenízaro.

Con una sonrisa de confianza y orgullo en su rostro, Rin recobro la calma y negó suavemente con la cabeza ante la inferencia de parte del atractivo Pasha que siempre parecía estar presente cuando ella lo necesitaba.

-No me asusto tan fácil, Pasha- justifico y aclaro Rin, haciendo sonreír al Pasha.

Obito tenía un estrategia en mente, esperar y ver que la Sultana aceptara una relación entre ambos, más Rin tenía su orgullo y seguramente no sería fácil de convencer, de ninguna forma posible.

-Me entere que esta comprometida con el Gran Visir, Kakashi Hatake Pasha—menciono Obito, divagando sobre las nuevas informaciones había y por haber, -Kami mediante, la boda será pronto—mintió, apenas y consiguiendo ocultar su disgusto por imaginarse un enlace así.

-¿Algún problema con eso?—preguntó Rin.

La Sultana era más que consiente de su belleza y del hecho de que Obito se sentía atraído por ella, pero no era el primer hombre que se interesaba en ella pero si el primero al que Rin intentaba o le daba alas. Todo un privilegio cuando se trataba de ella, la hermana del Sultan.

-Lo hay—justifico Obito, sin cambiar su tono de voz. La expresión en los ojos de Rin era de clara confusión, ya que no veía motivo para que él estuviera en contra del matrimonio. Observando a su alrededor, en espera de que no hubiera nadie cera, Obito procedió a hablar… -No me gustan los rodeos y por ello intentare ser claro—inicio Obito ante la atenta mirada de la Sultana, -desde la primera vez que la vi, Sultana, desde que vi en sus ojos, encontré lo que jamás había imaginado—Rin bajo la mirada ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, que al abrumaban enormemente. –La razón de mi vida está justo frente a mí.

Era una oportunidad infaltable en su vida, la oportunidad de ser feliz, la oportunidad de proteger a su hermano y alcanzar la cúspide de su poder. Puede que, casándose con Obito, el pudiera acceder al rango de Gran Visir por sobre Kakashi Hatake Pasha. Valía la pena el esfuerzo y la felicidad que podía alcanzar.

-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?—preguntó Rin, levantando la mirada, sin rechazar las palabras del Pasha.

Se daría la oportunidad…pero sin que su madre lo supiera.

* * *

-Me cuesta creerlo, Sultana—respondió Kurenai.

De pie frente a su Sultana, Kurenai escuchaba la verdad sobre Yasemin. La pelirosa estaba de un humor terrible producto de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior y que apenas y le había permitido conciliar el sueño pese a las atenciones de Sasuke para calmarla, nada ni nadie podía sacarla de ese estado. Sakura, sentada sobre su diván, junto a la ventana, asintió ante la sorpresa de Kurenai.

-Pero es, no es tan importante ahora—puntualizo Sakura, relajando su mirada y observando a Kurenai que parecía desconcertada, -llevas años a mi lado Kurenai…es momento de que tu tengas un poco de felicidad—explicó ante Kurenai que cayó de rodilla ante la Sultana bajando la cabeza entre agradecida y sorprendida, -Baru dijo que Asuma Sarutobi está interesado en ti—comentó Sakura con una sonrisa, -espero que no te moleste casarte con él.

Sonriendo, entre lágrimas, Kurenai beso el dorso de la mano de su Sultana.

* * *

Yosuke se encontraba leyendo en sus aposentos, consiguiendo mantener la calma cuando perdía el tiempo entre las páginas de las novelas y crónicas relatadas en sus libros, aprendiendo idiomas y peleando por reconocer sus temores, incluso de sí mismo. De vez en vez su mirada iba a una de las repisas de la habitación, donde descansaba un barco de madera finamente hecho a mano para emular una de las más gloriosas naves de la armada, reciente regalo de parte de su hermano.

Según Sasuke había dicho, lo llevaría consigo en la próxima campaña militar para que aprendiera de que se trataba una invasión y Yosuke estaba sumamente interesado y volver a pasar tiempo con su hermano. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron, permitiendo el ingreso de cinco personas que él había olvidado que vendrían.

Sus sobrinos Baru, Itachi, Daisuke, Rai y Kagami quienes querían conocerlo

* * *

Para corroborar sus peores temores, que eran precisamente eso, Tsunade había visitado a su madre, llevándose consigo una explicación que la hería y decepcionaba en lo más profundo de su corazón: Yasemin era una espía que tenía como misión envenenar al Sultan y causar su muerte. Cruzando el Harem con toda la seguridad que su rango de le brindaba, ostentando un elegante vestido purpura de cuello y escote alto, mangas ajustadas y una corona a juego sobre su largo cabello, Tsunade abrió por su cuenta las puertas de las favoritas y se encontró con Yasemin.

Matsuri, Yasemin o quien fuera—era tratada como favorita por el trabajo que estaba realizando, un retrato del Sultan y su esposa, era su talento lo que la hacía destacar, no el hecho de que el Sultan se hubiera fijado en ella porque, sencillamente, eso jamás pasaría ya que Sasuke solo tenía ojos para Sakura.

La pelicastaña reverencio debidamente a la Sultana, sin reparar en la mirada de odio y prejuicio que destilaba la hermosa Sultana. Sin pedir permiso y siendo dura en sus movimientos, Tsunade examino con sus manos el trazo del vestido, rebuscando un espacio, un hueco algo que dejara en evidencia el veneno que Yasemin había de tener en su custodia. Manteniéndose quieta, pero incomoda, Yasemin dejo procederá la Sultana sabiendo que ella era conocedora de los planes de la Sultana Mito.

Entre tanto busque y rebusque, Tsunade dio con un pequeño frasco cilíndrico de apenas tres centímetros que contenía un líquido gris transparente. Era veneno como ella lo había pensado. Levantando la mirada hacia Yasemin, Tsunade le volteo el rostro con una sola cachetada, sintiendo sollozar a la pelicastaña que se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada.

-Maldita traidora—acusó Tsunade con veneno en su voz, -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—demandó saber la Sultana, sujetando a Yasemin por los hombros.

Sollozando suavemente y manteniendo la mirada baja, Yasemin titubeo entre si debía hablar o no.

-Solo hago lo que…la Sultana Mito me ordeno—se excusó Yasemin, sabiendo que no le servía de nada guardar silencio en un momento como ese, no cuando la Sultana podía darle a beber el veneno que había tenido en su poder.

Conteniendo la respiración ante el cinismo de su madre para ordenarle a Yasemin hacer eso, Tsunade soltó a la pelicastaña, dándole la espalda y cubriéndose los labios con una de sus manos. Tenía que pensar que hacer y rápido, la vida de su sobrino y el futuro del imperio dependían de ella. Debía de saber que otros planes tenía su madre y frustrarlos antes de que la oportunidad de derrocar al Sultan por Neji se presentara. Girándose para enfrentar a Yasemin y ya con la mente ligeramente más clara, Tsunade la sujeto bruscamente de la nuca, haciéndola inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con dolor.

-Yasemin…-nombro Tsunade a la pelicastaña que solo cerro los ojos ante ella, -tú no tienes cabida aquí—aseguró la Sultana con voz dura, abriendo el pequeño frasco de veneno con sus manos y derramando el contenido sobre el suelo ante la atenta mirada de Yasemin que por poco reyo que la Sultana iba a envenenarla, -mantente lejos del Sultan o tu vida terminara—dejando car el frasco al suelo, quebrándolo con uno de sus tacones, Tsunade sujeto a Yasemin del mentón, -¿Entendiste?

Asintiendo de manera vehemente, temiendo por su vida y sabiendo que ni el Sultan Sasuke ni la Sultana Sakura eran sus enemigos. Nunca había deseado hacer eso, solo cumplía órdenes, pero ahora sabía que había hecho mal al escuchar a la Sultana Mito. Quería estar del lado de los buenos.

-Entiendo, Sultana—respondió Yasemin, con la voz quebrada.

Soltando a Yasemin, que cayó al suelo sin intención alguna de levantarse, Tsunade abandono la habitación dejando a solas a la joven pelicastaña, hermana de la Sultana Sakura, quien se deshizo entre lágrimas interminables, lagrimas sinceras por reconocer su error.

Sabía que había errado.

* * *

Mei tomo asiento frente a su hija, en el mismo diván, notando la nostalgia y tristeza en su mirada, una preocupación que pocas veces conseguía exteriorizar, era como si tuviera algo que decir pero siendo dueña de un temor que, por lo tanto, le impedía hablar.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada, Rin?—preguntó Mei con sincera preocupación por su hija, quien mantuvo su total silencio, -dime—pidió.

Rin sabía que no podía guardar el secreto de su romance, muy cortes, con Obito por demasiado tiempo, su madre acabaría descubriéndolo todo, era imposible ocultarle la verdad. Era hermosa, pero no tonta. Puede que su hermano tuviera otras intenciones en mente para ella y Obito quizá acabara pagando el precio. ¿Cómo negarse la oportunidad de amar solo porque otros estaban en contra? No le parecía justo.

-Madre, lo he pensado mucho…-inicio Rin con lentitud para que su madre entendiera su punto, -sobre casarme con Kakashi Hatake, yo…no creo que sea una buena idea—puntualizo, viendo a su madre fruncir el ceño ante sus palabras. –Puedo casarme con otra persona—sugirió, remarcando su independencia.

Arqueando las cejas, entre divertida y confundida por las conclusiones de su hija, Mei espero a que Rin le diera la justificación adecuada a tales pensamientos. Si Rin no quería casarse con Kakashi Hatake Pasha, el Gran Visir el Imperio, entonces…¿Con quién quería casarse?

-¿Y con quién?—preguntó Mei.

Apretándose ligeramente las manos, para calmar su tensión y deseando silenciosamente que su madre comprendiera su opinión, Rin esperaba que su madre pudiera aceptar su decisión. Mei solo esperaba escuchar un nombre, ese alguien que hubiera sembrado la duda en su hija, Rin no era tonta, no tenía por qué dejarse enamorar de la nada.

-Obito Pasha, por ejemplo—aludió Rin sin dar una respuesta concreta, solo nombrando a alguien a los ojos de su madre pero que, para ella, era muy especial.

Mei sabía quién era ese Pasha, más era poco menos que un donnadie, un extranjero que se había enlistado como jenízaro y progresado a tal nivel de que uno de los Pashas lo había tomado bajo su tutela e instruido, heredándole su posición en el consejo como si fuera su hijo. Pero lejos de todo ello, Obito no era nadie.

-¿Obito Pasha?—preguntó Mei con sincera decepción, pensando que su hija sería más inteligente como para elegir fijarse en alguien con poder y posición, -hasta ahora no he oído nada bueno de él, es un donnadie—comentó la Sultana con sincero disgusto, sopesando una ida en su mente. -¿Te has encontrado con él?—preguntó.

Manteniendo la calma, Rin guardo silencio total y oculto sus emociones bajo ese rostro de facciones tanto delicadas como seductoras y perfectas, dignas de una Sultana. Tenía una decisión en la mente y nadie la haría desistir de ello.

-Claro que no—aseguró Rin, mordiéndose la lengua en su mente por haber mentido.

Asintiendo, conforme con la sinceridad y declaraciones de su hija, Mei se tranquilizó, creyendo que sus teorías no tenían fundamento. Pero las cosas ya se habían preparado con un fin y aun cuando el Sultan no lo supiera…tendría que realizarse en el momento dado.

-De todas formas, la suerte ya está echada—aseguró Mei, apartando su mirada de la de su hija, -Mañana hablare con el Sultan para pedir su aprobación—aseguró la Sultana para tristeza de su hija.

Guardando silencio y observando la nada, Rin sabía que debía de ser más rápida y hablar con su hermano antes de que Mei lo hiciera.

* * *

Baru cruzo el pasillo que conectaba con el Harem, para ver a su madre.

El atractivo príncipe Uchiha levanto la mirada encontrándose con la aparición de cierta joven de rostro angelical a quien había traído al palacio y que relucía como una joya sin igual. Usando un sencillo pero idóneo vestido de seda y gasa granate bordado en plata, con broches a juego con unos pendientes de granate en forma de lágrima, adornando su cabello.

Con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, Mirai saludo al príncipe con una respetuosa reverencia, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del primogénito Imperial que era el hombre más bondadoso que ella hubiera conocido.

-Príncipe—saludó Mirai sin apartar sus orbes rubí del príncipe Uchiha, -no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle el haberme salvado—inició Mirai entre avergonzada y agradecida por su repentina timidez.

No negaba que el príncipe, pese a su juventud—no tanta ya que ambos tenían la misma edad-, era realmente atractivo y ella se sentía atraída y esa era la principal razón por la que se avergonzaba y titubeaba ante él, porque se sentía poca cosa delante de todas las bellezas del Harem.

-Ni lo menciones—justifico Baru, entiendo lo que ella quería transmitirle.

El tiempo y silencio que sucedía entre ambos no les importaba en lo absoluto, disfrutando de la presencia del otro de un modo inexplicable, siendo ajenos del estudio de la Sultana Sakura que los observaba desde lo alto del balcón de sus aposentos que daba con el Harem. No había errado en su decisión, Mirai era educada, hermosa y dulce, carente de ambiciones…era perfecta para ser la primera mujer de su hijo y había llegado el momento de que tal encuentro tuviera lugar.

-A Baru le gusta mucho—menciono Sakura para Ino que estaba de pie a su lado, observando igual de interesada la escena.

-No tiene ojos para nadie más, Sultana—aseguró la rubia con una genuina sonrisa de interés.

Mirai y Baru seguían suidos en su propio mundo, sonriéndose y asintiendo a las respuestas y preguntas del otro con una sonrisa, olvidándose del tiempo y de quienes los observaran. Ya había una historia allí y no tenía por qué interferir sino permitirles ser y vivir, como ella y Sasuke lo habían hecho desde hacía casi quince años.

-Prepárala para Baru esta noche—ordenó Sakura a Ino quien asintió, sin apartar sus ojos del romántico cuadro que conformaban Baru y Mirai.

* * *

Kurenai entro en los aposentos de Asuma Sarutobi Pasha, el tutor personal del príncipe Baru, quien la recibió con una sonrisa en cuanto entro.

Ambos eran muy cercanos desde la primera vez que el Sarutobi había llegado al palacio, siempre siendo cortes y sincero con ella, manteniendo una amistad amena que, con los años habían profundizado sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Kurenai le había confesado su condición, el hecho de que—aparentemente—no pudiera tener hijos pero él jamás había mostrado prejuicio alguno por ello y siempre la alabada y velaba por su condición. Ambos tenían responsabilidades, Kurenai como encargada del Harem y Asuma como tutor del primogénito del Sultan y pese a todo sabían que todo funcionara, Kami mediante, si disponían del valor para enfrentarlo todo.

Un matrimonio era idóneo para ambos.

* * *

Neji abandono los aposentos del Sultan luego de informarle todo lo sucedido durante la mañana, como siempre lo hacía.

El pelicastaño sonrió cortésmente, encontrándose con una de las doncellas de la Sultana Sakura en la puerta, Tenten quien siempre era amable con él y se interesaba por su bienestar. En más de una ocasión ella había entrado a sus aposentos para ofrecerlos dulces o una de las muchas delicias culinarias del harem cuando él se quedaba hasta tarde sin probar alimento.

Ella era una amiga muy querida para él.

Regresando a la realidad, Neji hubo de suponer que la bella pelicastaña traía un mensaje para el Sultan de parte de la Sultana Sakura, de otro modo no tenía por qué estar allí.

-Tenten—saludó Neji a la pelicastaña quien sonrió ante su saludo, -¿a qué has venido?

Neji era muchas cosas para ella, su primer amor, el hombre al que idolatraba con todo su ser, el hombre más guapo que había visto y su mejor amigo…los años no habían menguado ese inocente amor sino que lo había engrandecido y Tenten, ahora siendo una adolescente radiante y casadera, no podía pensar en ningún hombre que no fuera él. Estaba dispuesta a confesársele.

-Vine a verte—revelo Tenten para alegría del jenízaro que siempre disfrutaba de su presencia, -quiero decirte algo muy importante…esta noche—aludió la pelicastaña, pidiéndole que estuviera en sus aposentos esa noche para recibirla.

La mirada del jenízaro, hasta entonces sobre la encantadora pelicastaña, se vio desplazada hacia la despampanante pelirosa que apareció en el pasillo ataviada de unas exquisitas galas rubí. Sakura se disponía a hablar con Sasuke tras haber abandonado los aposentos de él en plena noche sin haberle dirigido la palabra, demasiado asustada como para verlo a los ojos. Lo había evitado toda la mañana…pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, necesitaba y deseaba estar con él.

-Sultana—la saludó Neji, clavando sus ojos en ella por la innegable atracción y amor que sentía por ella.

Con una sola mirada, clara y certera, Sakura la indico a Tenten que se retirara a sus aposentos para cuidar a Shisui e Izumi. Con una reverencia, y recordando lo ya pedido, Tenten se retiró sin el menor problema, girando su rostro para ver a Neji una última vez. Sakura, observando partir a Tenten, llevo u mirada hacia Neji una vez que eta e hubo retirado.

-Neji—inició Sakura, captando y teniendo la total atención del jenízaro, -debes saber que Tenten es como mi hermana…y tiene un corazón suave y sensible—explicó Sakura, siendo más que conocedora del interés amoroso de Tenten respecto al jenízaro, -no quiero que sufra—aludió Sakura para que Neji entendiera su punto.

El jenízaro asintió, más se encontraba confundido. ¿Por qué la Sultana habría de preocuparse de que él hiciera sufrir a Tenten? Ella era su mejor amiga y de hecho también la veía como una hermana menor.

-No entiendo que intenta decirme, Sultana—admitió Neji.

Entornando los ojos y sonriendo sinceramente divertida por la "inocencia" de Neji, Sakura sabía que debía de explicarse. No le correspondía hacerlo pero debía de velar por el bienestar emocional de su amiga a quien veía crecer desde que era una niña.

-Neji, sé que me entiendes—aclaró Sakura con total confianza, -Tenten es muy obvia y sé que tu no la quieres, así que mantén las distancia—zanjo la Sultana con simplicidad. –Lastímala a ella y yo te lastimare a ti.

Sin más que decir, Sakura dio por terminada la conversación y retomo su camino a los aposentos del Sultan, en espera de hablar con Sasuke para aclarar lo sucedido la noche anterior y como había abandonado los aposentos. Neji la observo partir, entre sorprendido por su advertencia y dolido por ver que era imposible que ella sintiera algo por él.

Debía tener cuidado.

* * *

El cielo pasaba de turquesa a dorado y de dorado a purpura para hacer aparecer las primeras estrellas del cielo nocturno. El silencio reinaba en el palacio y las paredes cambiaban de color a medidas que la oscuridad se adueñaba de todo y las antorchas en los rincones y paredes eran encendidas para iluminar la estancia.

Baru se encontraba solo en sus aposentos, sentado sobre uno de los divanes cercanos a las ventanas, ensimismado en su lectura como cada noche, una rutina muy interesante y serena que le permitía dormir apaciblemente llegado el momento. Tocaron seguidamente a su puerta, pero el príncipe Uchiha no levanto la mirada de su lectura.

-Adelante—indicó Baru.

Las puertas fueron abiertas justo cuando Baru cerraba su libro y levantaba la mirada, encontrándose con un verdadero ángel: usando un elegante pero modesto vestido blanco, con un chal de tul transparente y brillante sobre sus hombros con joyas dignas de una Sultana, Mirai ingresaba siendo una imagen de pureza y dignidad total ante los ojos del príncipe que la observaba embobado.

-Príncipe- lo saludó Mirai con la debida reverencia, levantando su mirada hacia él.

Levantándose del diván y avanzando hacia la hermosa pelinegra, que lo imito sin titubeo alguno, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que estaban el uno frente al otro tras la cama, observándose con sinceridad e interés genuino.

Recordando, parte por parte, el protocolo enseñado en el Harem mediante la señorita Ino, Kurenai se dejó caer de rodillas frente al príncipe como debía de hacer ante un miembro del Imperio Uchiha. Bajando la mirada y sin apartar sus ojos de ella, Baru acaricio suavemente el mentón de ella, sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las de él y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Mirai—murmuró Baru, encantado por su belleza y radiantes orbes rubí.

La hermosa pelinegra sabía que no tenía por qué estar ahí, podía negarse y no tener intimidad con el joven príncipe. En el pasado, Mirai había deseado que su primera vez fuera con ese alguien especial, a quien amara…y su sueño e ideal se estaba cumpliendo, allí frente al Príncipe del Imperio, quien la había salvado y de quien admitía estar totalmente enamorada. Quería pasar la noche con él y ser su Sultana. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada intensa, Mirai se deshizo del chal de tul sobre sus hombros, dejándolo caer al suelo y marcando una señal muy clara: estaba allí con un propósito. Baru, sin dejar de observar, se sentía imposibilitado de avanzar o negarse, por primera vez deseaba algo con todo su corazón y amaba a Mirai, quería ceder y no tenía porque resistirse.

Sin más titubeo, por parte de ninguno d os dos, ambos se fundieron en ese primer beso que era el primer paso a una historia y sentir que ambos iban a compartir.

* * *

Neji, solo en sus aposentos, sabía a qué atenerse, al hecho d esperar a que Tenten llegara, la conversación con la Sultana se lo había hecho ver.

Tenten significaba muchas cosas para ella, su mejor amiga y apoyo en momentos de necesidad e incertidumbre…pero Neji no deseaba que ella se confundiera, solo podían ser amigos y nada más porque él tenía a otra persona en su corazón, una Sultana tan hermosa como una deidad y tan dulce como un ángel…aunque ella pertenecía a otro, Neji no conseguía olvidarla y tampoco quería hacerla.

-Adelante—indicó Neji en cuanto tocaron a la puerta.

Las puertas se abrieron y, usando un vestido blanco bajo una chaqueta granate transparente y bordada en diamantes con joyas a juego, que resaltaban su inocencia, Tenten entro con una sonrisa inocente radiante en su rostro, acallando sus nervios ante lo que esperaba concretar esa noche. Neji se levantó del diván en cuanto la sintió entrar, anonadado por su apariencia, su andar y como se estaba ofreciendo a él cual ofrenda, cegada por el amor que sentía hacia él. La pelicastaña se detuvo exactamente frente a él y clavo sus encantadores orbes marrón, negros ante la luz, en el rostro del atractivo y leal jenízaro—así como _Hasoda Basi_ -.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme?—preguntó Neji tragando saliva inaudible e imperceptiblemente para serenarse a si mismo.

Ciertamente cualquier otro hombre hubiera aceptado la proposición ante semejante belleza…pero Neji sencillamente no podía hacerlo, su conciencia se lo impedía, así como su lealtad y devoción hacia quien era la dueña de su corazón.

Acercando su rostro al del jenízaro, lentamente producto de sus nervios, Tenten se mordió los labios, titubeando entre si hablar o no.

-Neji—murmuró iniciando por fin y sabiendo que no tenía por qué guardar silencio, -yo…

Neji, apelando a su cordura, la rodeo y se alejó de ella en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, evitando un primer beso robado—bueno, no tanto ya que él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero…-del que se hubiera arrepentido. Sorprendida y confusa, Tenten bajo la mirada y giro su rostro para observarlo, incapaz de entender lo que él había evitado

-¿Por qué haces esto, Neji?—preguntó Tenten, confundida. -¿No te das cuenta de que siento esto por ti desde hace años?

Dándole la espalda, Neji pedía paciencia y palabras dadas por la providencia para saber que hacer ante esa situación. No quería que él y Tenten dejara de ser amigo, enserio la apreciaba y de todo corazón temía perder esa amistad. ¿Cuándo había dado señales equivocadas como para que Tenten se enamorara de él?

Se giró hacia ella sabiendo que, de todas formas, no le serviría evitarla sino enfrentarla.

-Tenten, tú eres demasiado valiosa—aseguró el jenízaro con voz calmada y serena para no ofenderla en ningún momento. –Romperte el corazón…es lo último que deseo hacer—menciono sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de la Sultana Sakura. Negó rotundamente al ver que ella parecía tener esperanzas, -pero esto no es posible—le advirtió sinceramente.

Tenten, observándolo no pudo evitar como su corazón era estrujado por el la decepción de saberse rechaza, más necesitaba saber el motivo. Acaso, ¿No era lo bastante hermosa? o…¿Alguien más estaba en su corazón?

-¿Por qué no?—pidió saber Tenten, serenándose e intentando encontrar respuesta en su mente, -yo no soy como las demás mujeres—le recordó si es que él pensaba lo contrario, -soy libre, no pertenezco al Harem—explico acercándose nuevamente a él en busca de ese beso. –Si tú quieres…es posible.

Neji, alejando su rostro nuevamente, negó ante las últimas palabras que ella había mencionado.

-Yo no quiero—se explicó él, apartando sus ojos de Tenten y evitando ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en los ojos de la bella pelicastaña.

Ahora y escuchándolo de sus labios, Tenten sabía que su teoría era correcta, si había alguien más en el corazón de Neji, pero…¿De quién podría tratarse? Como si de un acto de magia se tratara, Tenten vio aparecer momentos del pasado en que la Sultana hablaba con Neji, la forma en que él la miraba y le hablaba…ella no estaba enamorada pero él si de ella.

-¿Tienes a alguien más en tu corazón?—más bien afirmo Tenten.

Suspirando, y sabiendo que debía de ser sincero o la lastimaría más, Neji asintió ante la quebrada mirada. Tendría que olvidar los consejos y advertencias de la Sultana Sakura y lastimar, involuntariamente, a Tenten como jamás había deseado hacer.

-Mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más desde hace años—explicó Neji intentando no ser cruel pero sabiendo que no podía evitarlo, -y no hay lugar para nadie más—remarco si es que Tente pretendía ocupar un lugar en su vida.

Asintiendo ante las palabras de Neji, con el corazón destrozado y herido, Tenten se retiró tal y como había venido, esperando llegara sus aposentos para llorar como deseaba.

* * *

La pintura que los retrataba a ambos, el Sultan y su esposa, estaba totalmente terminada y ocupando el antiguo lugar que había ocupado la pintura al pie de la cama del Sultan, expuesta de manera soberbia para que todos pudieran contemplar la belleza y pasión de esa historia de amor que, Kami mediante, jamás habría de desaparecer.

En el silente aire nocturno que llenaba la habitación, las caricias brindabas el uno al otro, sumidos en ese protector abrazo, el Sultan y su esposa no tenían necesidad alguna de emitir palabras. Sakura, recostada sobre el pecho de Sasuke, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada serena y calmada al estar en sus brazos, aplacando sus miedos, apacible ante los problemas.

-El doctor dice que hay una cura—menciono Sasuke, divagando entre sus propios pensamientos, abrazando a Sakura. La pelirosa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, levanto la mirada hacia él al escucharlo hablar, sonriéndole al escuchar su voz, matizada de esperanza como no había escuchado en mese, -pero tomara tiempo—aseguró—Sasuke igual de sonriente que ella al verla volver a sonreír. –Tengo pensado realizar una campaña y pasar el otoño e invierno en Crimea—le indico Sasuke.

Recostándose, a horcajadas, sobre el pecho del Uchiha, Sakura sonrió radiante como nunca, besándolo una y otra vez, haciéndolos reír a ambos. Sakura sabía que ella no podía estar cerca de él mientras eso sucediera, pero…si eso aseguraba que Sasuke se recuperara, estaba más que dispuesta a esperar.

-Me devuelves la vida al decir eso—menciono Sakura pegando su frente a la del Uchiha, -esperare lo que haga falta, lo prometo—aseguró sintiendo a Sasuke besarle la frente, -siempre te estaré esperando.

Sasuke la sujeto del mentón haciéndola levantar la mirada, esos chispeantes orbes únicamente comparables a dos esmeraldas relucientes y perfectas, llenas de inocencia, amor y bondad. Estaba dispuesto a pelear, a recuperarse solo por ella, porque era su todo en el mundo.

-Me recuperare—aseguró Sasuke como promesa de que iba a volver con ella, siempre estaría con ella, -lo prometo.

 _Mis heridas, mis miedos, mis pasiones y temores, viví tanto a lo largo de mi vida, todo por un amor que nunca pareció ser seguro, arriesgue todo por un Imperio en el que no nací, la Haruno, la joven griega murió cuando la rebelión asolo el palacio y la Sultana nació cuando estuvo más que dispuesta a dar su vida por el Sultan del mundo, que cautivo mi corazón._

 _Fui el sueño de un príncipe de un mundo lejano y desconocido, pero el amor me dio la vida y vera mi fin._

* * *

 **PD:** Este capitulo esta dedicado a Yopi a quien aseguro que modificare la historia-lo suficiente-como para evitar que Sasuke tenga el fin que sigue en la historia...lastimeramente otros no podran escaparse del destino que dice la verdadera historia de "Kösem Sultan" :3 gracias a todos los que leen y siguen y la historia y hasta la proxima


	28. Chapter 27

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la vida de la más poderosa de las regente del Imperio Otomano: Kösem Sultan cuya vida es representada en la serie historia "Kösem Sultan" producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Capítulo 27

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el palacio Imperial. El Sultan comenzaba a planear la campaña en la frontera de Crimea contra el Imperio ruso que comenzaba a menguar la influencia de los Uchihas en sus propios territorios. De obtener la victoria ansiada, Sasuke sabía que podrá pasar su recuperación en el estival y primaveral palacio de Crimea mientras el Khan se encargaba de vigilar a su familia en Konoha.

La Sultana Rin abandonaba los aposentos de su hermano luego de haber hablado con su hermano y enterarse de que él tenía pensado casarla con Obito Pasha, algo que la hacía sonreír a cada instante, feliz de que su hermano hubiera elegido a la misma persona que ella tenía en mente. Había un capellán predispuesto—según Sasuke le había dicho—si es que Mei pretendía negarse y ellos tenían pensado casarse fuera del palacio. De todas formas seria legal antes los ojos del Sultan y de ella, y eso era suficiente.

Vistiendo unas modestas galas granate bordadas en rubí, con una chaqueta de encaje por sobre las mangas ajustadas y su figura, con una corona modesta pero elegante hecha de oro sobre su largo cabello, Rin le entrego un pequeño papel a una de sus doncellas quien espero sus órdenes.

-Entrégaselo a Obito Pasha, rápido—ordenó Rin.

Reverenciando a su Sultana, la doncella se retiró, dejando a la Sultana sola con sus pensamientos. Obito y ella debían de casarse y pronto antes de que su madre se entrometiera.

* * *

Shikamaru, reuniendo a todo el personal de sirvientes masculinos del palacio, transmitía las ordenes y deseos de su Sultana: la protección de Yasemin Hatun por obre la de cualquier concubina del Harem, ella debía de estar a salvo mientras Sakura conseguía deshacerse de la influencia de la Sultana Mito que, sabiendo inútil a la hermana de la Sultana, seguramente habría de deshacerse de ella.

Sola, en los aposentos de las favoritas, dibujando con carboncillo un retrato de la amable Sultana Sakura, Yasemin parecía recordar fragmentos de su pasado, risas y momentos junto a una joven que se asemejaba a la hermosa Sultana pelirosa. No sentía nada por el Sultan, claro, era un buen hombre y ella apreciaba la oportunidad dada de retratar a la feliz pareja pero…Sakura comenzaba a tener un lugar especial en su corazón y sus presentes y señales de amistad le permitían olvidar el temor que sentía por la Sultana Mito.

Dejando el tozo de carboncillo sobre su cuaderno, Yasemin se levantó de su lugar y tomo la jarra sobre la mesa, llenando una copa con el contenido de esta, jugo de frambuesa que había sido traído a sus aposentos durante la mañana, no sabía su procedencia ni le importaba, acción mediante la cual bebo le jugo sin reparar en nada y sentía no tener que hacerlo.

No tenía que Mito pudiera herirla, temía no poder ser suficiente para los estándares de la Sultana Sakura.

* * *

Con una capa de seda púrpura bordada en amatistas, emulando el emblema de los Uchiha en los costados, Rin entraba en los establos reales luego de haberse sido notificada por su doncella que Obito Pasha la estaba esperando. Era ahora o nunca, debían de comenzar a preparar todo antes de que alguien se los impidiera. Su historia, su momento, dependía totalmente de ellos.

-Sultana—la saludó Obito con una reverencia en cuanto ella se hubo detenido frente a él con una mirada serena y calmada, -en su carta dijo que había algo importante que hablar—justifico Obito su presencia aludiendo un, ¿por qué? De manera omnisciente.

Rin sonrió ligeramente ante sus palabras.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Obito?—preguntó la bella Sultana de una sola vez, sin titubeo alguno y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Sorprendido, esa era la mejor emoción que Obito podía aludir al haberla escuchado, así como anonadado e incrédulo, así es como se sentía el Pasha luego de haber escuchado la muy directa pregunta de parte de la hermosa Sultana Rin quien no parecía en lo absoluto impresionada con tal propuesta sino más bien ansiosa porque el dijera _sí_. Entre divertida y serena, Rin sonrió al verlo mudo e incapaz de hablar.

-¿Quieres hacerme tu esposa?—cambio su pregunta Rin en espera de que él consiguiera salir de su trance y responderle.

Tragando saliva de manera inaudible, sonriendo y serenándose en una sola mirada y suspiro, sintiendo que su mayor deseo y anhelo se volvía realidad, Obito consiguió volver a la calma y emitir una respuesta más que digna.

-Con todo mi corazón—admitió Obito sin el menor titubeo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, ajando la mirada y sopesando la respuesta que él le había dado, Rin pensó en que ella también debía de ser sincera y confesar sus planes, lo que necesitaba que el hiciera porque ella no pretendía ser eclipsada o silenciada por su esposo, necesitaba a un político que hiciera todo lo que ella deseaba y que le brindara amor al mismo tiempo, no solo necesitaba a un Pasha sino también a un esposo y hombre digno de ser el esposo de la hermana del Sultan.

-Seré honesta contigo…- inició Rin con la mirada baja, sin reparar en la confusión de él. –Yo tengo un gran sueño: que mi hermano, el príncipe Yosuke, llegue al trono—confesó la hermosa Sultana sabiendo y sintiendo que podía confiar en Obito ciegamente. El Pasha guardo silencio ante sus palabras, tal y como ella esperaba. –Si me quieres—aludió Rin de manera manipuladora, marcando los acuerdos prenupciales que ella consideraba pertinentes en ese momento, acuerdos inquebrantables, -debes prometer que lucharas a mi lado para cumplir ese sueño.

Ciertamente ese era un sueño difícil cuando el Sultan seguía con vida y tenía cinco hijos sanos y fuertes que podían sucederlo en el trono si es que él moría en algún momento. Era un sueño muy difícil…pero no imposible. Amaba a Rin y la veneraba como la digna Sultana que era, mancharse las manos de sangre por ella le parecía y resultaba algo nimio, lo menos que podía hacer por ella para hacerla feliz. ¿Qué era una condena al infierno si con ello podía hacerla feliz?

-Juro por Kami, y ante usted mi Sultana, que no moriré hasta ver cumplido ese sueño—juró Obito con sinceridad y solemnidad.

Sin más palabras necesarias que emitir, ambos se sonrieron, conforme y a la espera de fijar lo único que ahora era necesario para la boda entre ambo, para ese enlace que le aseguraba un futuro glorioso: la fecha.

* * *

Sakura había llegado al Palacio de Lagrimas para enfrentar a Mito.

Ya era tiempo de que velara personalmente por la seguridad de su hermana. Tsunade le había dicho del veneno que Yasemin—Matsuri—había tenido en su poder por órdenes de la Sultan Mito, un veneno que por suerte no había alcanzado a usar, pero Sakura, conociendo a Mitos durante tantos años, sabía que la peligrosa Sultana había de tomar represalias contra su hermana

Y Sakura no podía permitirlo.

La hermosa Sultana pelirosa era reverenciada por todos los sirvientes y doncellas a su paso mientras caminaba, siendo seguida por Ino y Kin tras ella mientras Tenten la esperaba en el carruaje. La Sultana usaba un hermoso vestido purpura; el color de la realeza...de escote corazón con el centro del corpiño y el interior de la falda hechos de seda plateada con bordados del mismo purpura que formaba el resto de la tela y que emulaba flores y otras figuras sencillas pero hermosas a la vez. Los bordes que dividían la tela plateada de la purpura estaban separados por una simple decoración hecha con encajes gris claro que brillaban como diamantes. Las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos a partir de donde eran holgadas y abiertas. Asegurando su poder se hallaba una enorme corona de oro y diamantes sobre su cabeza la cual no hacía más que enaltecer su estatus de reina y consorte. Unos sencillos aretes de diamante y cristal en forma de lágrima resaltaban tanto como la corona y el collar de los Uchiha alrededor de su delgado cuello.

Sin pedir autorización, porque sencillamente no la quería ni necesitaba, Sakura abrió las puertas que daban a los aposentos de Mito con sus propias manos, encontrando a la pelirroja almorzando tranquilamente. Mito levanto la mirada hacia ella con una sínica sonrisa, sin aparentar sorpresa por su llegada, como si siempre hubiera sabido que ella iba a llegar ahí.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?—preguntó Mito con falsa preocupación ante la aparición de la esposa del Sultan, -últimamente me visitas muy a menudo—omento con disgusto personal por el actuar de la pelirosa.

-Se todo sobre Yasemin—habló Sakura seriamente sin lograr sobresaltar ni sorprender a Mito, cosa que la inquieto, más logro ocultarlo. –Ha estado dos años a tu servicio luego de que ordenaras que se educara en la mansión de Genma Shiranui Pasha—menciono Sakura paso a paso viendo como Mito asentía sin dejarse impresionar.

Mito sonrió sínicamente ante Sakura.

Llevaba años recibiendo sus visitas para amenazarla, para atacarla de todas las formas posibles y Mito ya comenzaba a aburrirse de las estrategias de la esposa del Sultan. Era el momento de que Sakura pagara el precio por esas ofensas. Yasemin, no, Matsuri, a no era de utilidad en sus planes alno haber envenenado a Sasuke y Mito tenía previsto deshacerse de ella—corrección—ya lo había hecho.

-Te he leído como un libro durante años Sakura, y te he memorizado—respondió Mito luego de que Sakura terminara de hablar, -sé qué harás incluso antes de que tú misma lo pienses—prosiguió, divertida al ver a Sakura únicamente fruncir el ceño y mantenerse seria en su presencia. –Por eso traje a Matsuri, para provocarte—sonrió con toda la intención.

Sakura sonrió de igual modo ante los planes que ella tenía ne mente. Si Mito tocaba a su hermana…ella tendría que arrebatarle a todos los que le quedaban, sus sirvientes y doncellas, porque Tsunade ya estaba de su lado. Cumpliría su amenaza hecha hace años y destruiría a Mito hasta hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Yo que tu comenzaría preocuparme—retomo Mito, tomando la copa que estaba sobre la mesa, sonriéndole a Sakura, -envenenar a una concubina es muy fácil

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y entendiendo las palabras de Mito al pie de la letra, Sakura se tomó la falda del vestido y salió de la habitación inmediatamente. Ino y Kin se sorprendieron al verla salir tan rápido, pero no dudaron en seguirla ni por un instante.

La vida de Matsuri corría peligro.

* * *

Sakura llego a toda prisa al Palacio luego de haber subido al carruaje y emprendido su camino desde el Palacio de Lágrimas.

Dejando atrás a Ino y Kin, que intentaban seguirle el paso, y corriendo a todo lo que le permitía su cuerpo, Sakura se sujetaba la falda para llegar Harem. Viendo a Shikamaru en la entrada, como un guardia, Sakura aminoro su carrera, deteniéndose jadeante frente a él. El Nara observo entre sorprendido y extrañado a su Sultana a quien jamás recordaba haber visto tan preocupada y agitada.

La Sultana levanto su vista al Harem, aun recuperándose de la carrera, viendo que no había nadie presente para su alivio ya que no quería hacer el ridículo. A esa hora todas debían de encontrarse en los baños…menos Yasemin que prefería hacerlo en la mañana y la noche. Volviendo a tomarse la falda, Sakura avanzo a toda prisa por el Harem, siendo seguida por Shikamaru, girándose hacia la escalera que comunicaba a la habitación de las favoritas. Subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, apoyando su mano en la baranda y dejando atrás a Shikamaru Sakura no cesaba de recordar las palabras de Mito hasta llegar a las puertas de los aposentos que le fueron abiertas por los guardias.

Tomando aire y temiendo entrar, Sakura avanzo a paso lento con la mirada baja, escuchando los pasos de Shikamaru tras suyo. La pelirosa, levanto la mirada al vislumbrar la mesa delante de uno de los divanes donde Matsuri se encontraba dormida y recostada sobre el diván, con una expresión serena en su rostro. Suspirando y viendo aplacado su peor temor, Sakura cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, contemplando el rostro de su hermana porque eso era. Con el máxime cuidado del mundo, Sakura le acaricio el rostro y jugo con los ríos castaño miel de la joven, recordando días e instantes pasados, cargados de felicidad e inocencia pura, esos recuerdos que yacían en la isla Tinos, antes de que ambas llegaran al Palacio Imperial.

Shikamaru, de pie a su lado, se extrañó al ver una jarra sobre la mesa. Que el supiera, nadie había repartido jugo en el Harem y no tenía por qué hacerse de manera privada o particular para una favorita. El Nara tomo la jarra y olfateo el contenido, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al percibir el aroma a Acónito.

-Sultana—menciono Shikamaru.

Levantando su serna mirada hacia el Nara, Sakura frunció el ceño al verlo con la jarra en l mano, notoriamente preocupado. Los ojos de Sakura fueron de Nara a la jarra antes de volver a centrar su atención en su hermana a quien removió, sujetándola de los hombros.

-Yasemin—llamó Sakura al verla igual de inmóvil y dormida, aparentemente.

Temiendo lo peor, Sakura inclino su rostro hacia el de su hermana en espera de sentir aquello que demostraría que su vida seguía y su corazón seguía latiendo…pero no emitía suspiro ni inspiración alguna. No estaba respirando. Soltando a su hermana y observándola con una serenidad y frialdad que Shikamaru jamás recordaba haber visto, Sakura bajo la mirada, tragando saliva y ocultando las lágrimas que sus ojos deseaban liberar.

-Shikamaru, trae a Neji—ordenó Sakura sin quebrar su voz.

Los hombres tenían terminantemente prohibido entrar en el harem, era la regla más importante del Palacio y la Sultana quería romperla. En otro momento, quizá, Shikamaru hubiera protestado en su orden pero no durante ese quebranto emocional por el que ella estaba pasando. Reverenciando a l Sultana y abandonando los aposentos a toda prisa, Shikamaru se macho a buscar a Neji antes de que las concubinas volvieran al Harem.

Sakura, a solas, apretó los labios para no sollozar más no oculto la lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas en cuanto levanto la mirada hacia su, ahora, fallecida hermana.

* * *

Neji no había preguntado nada en cuanto Shikamaru había ido en su búsqueda, por órdenes de la Sultana Sakura, esa simple mención era más que suficiente como para que Neji lo siguiera sin objetar nada, más extrañándose al entrar en el Harem, algo que estaba prohibido para cualquier hombre en el palacio, excepto los sirvientes, eunucos y el Sultan. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de las favoritas, el jenízaro intuyo que estaba sucediendo algo grave, pero no titubeo al momento de entrar, sorprendiéndose al ver a la Sultan frente a una joven, aparentemente dormida.

-Lamento que esto haya pasado, hermana…

El suave murmullo de la hermosa Sultana hizo que Neji se apartara del lado de Shikamaru y avanzara hasta situarse tras la Sultana observando el rostro de la recién llegada Yasemin. ¿Cómo era posible que esa joven fuera la hermana de la Sultana? Aún más crítico, ¿Acaso ella misma la había asesinado? Ras la Sultana, de pie y con la mirada inusualmente triste, se encontraba Ino y Kin como guardianas y espectadoras el sufrimiento de una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo.

-Sultana—la nombro Neji, sorprendido y triste por la pérdida de Sakura. La pelirosa, con una expresión melancólica y triste en su rostro, lo observo de modo sereno, esperándolo desde hacía unos minutos, -ella era su…

El jenízaro no se atrevió a inferir nada más por temor a no saber cómo hablar con la Sultana de su corazón, una mujer herida en lo más profundo de su alma ante la muerte de su hermana menor. Sakura asintió ante la teoría de Neji, devolviendo su mirada a su hermana una última vez antes de ponerse de pie. Secándose las lágrimas que marcaban surcos en sus mejillas, con una de sus manos, Sakura endureció su rostro y se giró hacia Neji sin mostrar sufrimiento alguno en su rostro.

-Una vez dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiera—aludió Sakura a un viejo momento del pasado, viendo asentir a Neji ante sus palabras, -pues ahora te ordeno que mates a la Sultana Mito—pronuncio Sakura sin reparar en la sorpresa de Neji al escucharla hablar así.

* * *

Vistiendo unas galas turquesa metálico bordado en un rosa suave y femenino, con su largo cabello y cuello adornado por oro y rubíes centellantes, Tsunade almorzaba frente a su esposo quien, dando un bocado a su comida de vez en vez, parecía totalmente perdido en la nada y sus propios pensamientos. Tsunade comenzaba a preocuparse de la tensión de su esposo que se debatía en su lealtad al Imperio y a ella.

Tsunade entendía que el secreto de quien era Neji no podía durar para siempre, menos cuando su madre estaba tramando el deshacerse de Sasuke…pero temía el futuro que su hermano pudiera tener y le preocupaba lo que su esposo estuviera viviendo y sintiendo por culpa de algo con lo que no tenía por qué cargar.

Sonriéndole a su esposo, Tsunade coloco su mano por sobre la de Dan, animándolo a seguir adelante con todo y no dejarse abatir. Ninguno de los dos podía dejarse derrumbar ante los problemas

* * *

Yosuke se encontraba profundamente dormido en sus aposentos ante los mimos de su madre que acariciaba su cabello, disfrutando del silencio y de la presencia de su hijo que nuevamente era libre tas tanto tiempo de angustia ahora enterrado en el pasado.

En sencillas galas ébano bordadas en oro, con una elegante corona de oro y ónix sobre su cabeza, a juego con un par de largos pendientes, Mei velaba el sueño y paz de su hijo en espera de la llegada de su hija Rin que se había disculpado pidiéndole salir a tomar aire al jardín. Las puertas se abrieron con un suave chirrido en cuanto Rin entro, haciendo a su madre levantar la mirada y separarse, momentáneamente de Yosuke para hablar con ella.

-¿Sucede algo, madre?—preguntó Rin ante la atención de su madre que había sido desplazada de Yosuke a ella.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Mei negó ante la incógnita de su hija quien, siempre que podía, se mantenía al tanto de la seguridad de su hermano menor casi tanto como la misma Sakura que había visitado a Yosuke en varias oportunidades pasadas.

-Kami mediante, todo está bien—aseguró Mei para alegría de Rin quien soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, -la medicina parecer estar funcionando.

Visitando a una curandera del pueblo—muy habilidosa, por no decir menos—Mei le estaba dando a beber una medicina a Yosuke que serenara su mente y desplazara esta segunda personalidad que parecía indicarle decirle que hiciera cosas como si estuviera presente a cada momento. Si Yosuke iba a llegar al trono, debía de estar cuerdo para ello.

-Mi hermano por fin está libre—comentó Rin, observando con tristeza a su durmiente hermano, -más no vive como un príncipe debiera hacerlo.

Mei dirigió una mirada crítica a su hija, sabiendo lo que infería con respecto a la vida de Yosuke. Ambas debían ser pacientes y esperar a que el momento de la ascensión del príncipe tuviera lugar como correspondía, hasta entonces habría de ocultar sus pensamientos, todo era cuestión de estrategia.

-Hablare con el Sultan esta tarde—menciono Mei para que su hija entendiera y recordara el futuro compromiso con Kakashi Hatake Pasha.

Rin asintió únicamente sabiendo que su hermano, el Sultan, tenía un pretendiente mucho más agradable para el gusto de ella.

* * *

-¡Atención, su Alteza el Príncipe Baru!

El anuncio del heraldo del Harem hizo a todas las jóvenes levantarse de su lugar luego de haber regresado de los baño, totalmente arregladas y debidamente vestidas en sedas y joyas sencillas. Baru se detuvo en la entrada, dedicándose a observar a Mirai en la fila de la derecha, recordando fragmentos de la noche anterior, su primera noche juntos, una noche que ambos deseaban repetir.

Mirai asintió ante la mirada de Baru quien no se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna por vergüenza o recato. Estaría con Baru esa noche.

* * *

Usando un dulce e inocente vestido crema claro- de escote corazón, con bordados de oro en los costados del pecho y la falda, enmarcando unas hombreras en la cima de sus brazos, cubiertos por mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas como lienzos, con una diadema de tipo cintillo—Mikoto aprovechaba su tiempo libre para hablar con su futuro esposo, Kakashi Hatake Pasha.

Conocía al atractivo, discreto e inteligente Pasha desde que tenía memoria y lo apreciaba en demasía. Desde que tenía memoria le parecía alguien atractivo y era el mejor pretendiente que hubiera podido imaginar en su vida, estaba dispuesta a contraer matrimonio dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Su padre pretendía iniciar una campaña en la frontera de Crimea, pero antes se celebraría el matrimonio entre ella y el Gran Visir.

Kakashi no tenía problema alguno en tratar con la bella y dulce Sultana que, próxima a cumplir catorce años, era un prodigio en cuanto a inteligencia, hablar con ella era como hablar con una adulta seria, regia y cauta. No habría podido imaginar a una mejor esposa.

-Respetan mucho al príncipe Itachi, Sultana. Es el favorito para heredar el trono—menciono Kakashi recordando la visita real a las barracas y la comandancia de los jenízaros durante la mañana, instancia en la que había acompañado a los príncipes.

Mikoto frunció el ceño ante esto.

-¿No estaba mi hermano Baru?—preguntó confundida.

Según Mikoto tenía entendido, tanto Baru como Itachi habían visitado el cuartel jenízaro. ¿Por qué solo Itachi había resaltado? A Mikoto no le extrañaría en nada que su mellizo hubiera hecho de las suyas para vanagloriarse de una importancia que también debía de recibir Baru. En ese caso tendría que halar con él más tarde para recordar cómo debía actuar y cuando debía de limitarse a sí mismo.

-Estaba, Sultana—respondió Kakashi, viendo asentir a la Sultana que parecía estar imaginando el acontecimiento, -pero el Príncipe Itachi olvido el protocolo, aparentemente.

La bella pelirosa sonrió ante las palabras del Gran Visir.

-Lo olvida cuando le conviene—aludió Mikoto, criticando personalmente a su hermano ante Kakashi para que el entendiera que no tenía por qué reservar su propia opinión a ojos de la Sultana. Mikoto le era leal al Imperio no a su familia, eso era lo que dictaba la ley. –No solo los jenízaros deben apoyarlo, también los jueces, Pashas, emisarios, soldados, guardias—nombro Mikoto, casi leyendo la mente del Pasha. –Se ha de ser inteligente para ser Sultan.

Ambos, el Pasha y la Sultana se sonrieron el uno al otro. Elegir al mejor Sultan posible era lo más imperativo.

* * *

Fuera de los aposento del Sultan, Neji recordaba las palabras y ordenes de Sakura. ¿Realmente podía asesinar a la Sultana Mito?

La apreciaba mucho puesto que siempre estaba pendiente de él, sabia de su prontuario en cuanto a errores y pecados cometidos pero no creía que ella fuese una amenaza tan grande como para merecer la muerte. Ser un jenízaro le mandaba asesinar a quienes perturbaban la paz…pero la Sultana Mito le parecía inofensiva y además de todo ello formaba parte del Imperio, ¿Cómo asesinarla?, ¿Cómo se podía hacer desaparecer a una Sultana?

¿Podía asesinar por el amor que sentía hacia su Sultana?

* * *

Sakura se encontraba recostada de espaldas sobre el pecho de Sasuke, quien le besaba la frente y reconfortaba luego de que ella le hubiera contado lo ocurrido.

Primero su padre, asesinado a manos de Mito, luego su madre que había muerto de tristeza en el hogar su Sultana y ahora su hermana menor, nuevamente a manos de Mito. En otra circunstancia Sasuke hubiera podido hacer algo contra Mito, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había encerrado a Mito en una prisión, había requisado todas sus pertenencias y títulos, le había arrancado su poder y aun así seguía siendo una amenaza para ambos, sobre todo para Sakura. Odiaba verla triste y no podía hacer nada tampoco, su poder no era suficiente como para protegerla de todo aquello que la rodeaba.

-Tú eres quien me da paz—aseguró Sakura, respirando acompasadamente y olvidando su dolor en brazos de Sasuke. –Eres el Sultan de mi corazón.

Había pasado y vivido cosas horribles a lo largo de los años, intentos de asesinato, secuestro, envenenamiento…y sin embargo todo eso resultaba insignificante mientras estaba junto a Sasuke. Con él todo era tranquilo, con él no tenía que temer nada y se sabía a salvo de todos aquellos que tenían intenciones oscuras o que buscaban lastimarlo a ambos. Pero, luego de haberle dicho todo lo ocurrido, llorando en sus brazos y recibiendo besos y palabras reconfortantes a cambio, Sakura se daba cuenta de la tristeza y melancolía en el rostro de Sasuke. Quince años a su lado le permitían saber y comprender todo de él, cuando la necesitaba, cuando se sentía triste y deprimido, cuando necesitaba que ella fuera quien lo criticara o le hiciera ver sus errores, y en ese momento Sakura sabía que Sasuke estaba triste por ella.

-¿Por qué esta triste?—pregunto Sakura, levanto su mirada hacia Sasuke.

El silencio, en muchas ocasiones, era un medio de comunicación para Sasuke. Él y Sakura no necesitaban hablar para saber que sentía o que pensaba el otro, ese medio de comunicación era lo que les permitía entenderse en público sin necesitar decir te amo a cada momento sin importar que el amor del uno hacia el otro fuera más halla de esas dos palabras. Pero, en otras ocasiones, ese silencio era un medio con el cual Sasuke alejaba sus pensamientos de quienes lo rodeaban, incluida Sakura, para no parecer menos de lo que esperaban que fuera, un Sultan. ¿Cómo justificar que reflexionaba o dudaba más de sí mismo de lo que otros creían?

-Mis sentimientos por ti—respondió Sasuke desconcertándola todavía más, mientras acariciaba sus hombros. –Lo que he hecho por ti…lo que no he hecho—comentó amargamente para sí mismo aludiendo de manera omnisciente a Naoko. –Si soy feliz es por ti, y si sufro también es por ti—reconoció Sasuke.

No guardaba sentimiento alguno por esa mujer que había accedido al rango de Sultana por medio de Rai, el presunto hijo entre ambos. Rai era un niño maravilloso, atento, directo, responsable y correcto, no tenía queja de él y velaba por sus avances y estudios…pero no podía ver a Naoko ya que no sentía nada por ella y porque le hacía sentir mal ante un error que el no recordaba haber cometido pero mediante el cual había herido a Sakura en el pasado. El sufrimiento de ella también era de él, las lágrimas que ella llorara eran un puñal de impotencia en su corazón al ver que no podía protegerla de todo y todos a su alrededor.

-Sé que mis problemas te afectan, pero no necesitas preocuparte—le aseguró Sakura zafándose del agarre de él y recostándose sobre su pecho, pegando su frente a la de él, manteniendo esa extraña peros especial conexión de los ojos de ambos. Ónix contra Esmeralda. –Rezo cada día por tu recuperación y por tenerte a mi lado hasta mi último respiro—confesó Sakura con una mirada cargada de inocencia, -mientras tu viva…yo seré feliz.

Sasuke le beso la frente ante sus palabras. _Y mientras tu vivas yo también lo_ _haré_ , menciono en su mente como un juramento que planeaba cumplir.

* * *

El cielo era una metamorfosis constante de colores, de blanco a celeste, luego a un dorado anaranjado y finalmente a un purpura tan oscuro que parecía negro, iluminado por el astro lunar y las estrellas como complemento. El interior y exterior del palacio era iluminado mediante antorchar, lámparas y velas que brindaban una luz sustituta a sus habitantes y guardianes.

Rin se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra, delante de la chimenea que el confería calor y luz mientras se concentraba en el bordado que había iniciado esa tarde, llevando sus pensamientos más sinceros, y mejores deseos, a Obito Pasha, su futuro esposo.

-Adelante—indicó Rin en cuanto sintió que tocaron a la puerta.

Una de sus doncellas ingreso, y pese a que la Sultana le daba la espalda, la reverencio debidamente poco antes de que esta girara su rostro para saber el porqué de su presencia, o mejor dicho para saber si estaba preparado lo que ella había previsto.

-Sultana—la saludo su doncella rebuscado entre una de sus mangas para extraer un pequeño papel que le entrego a la bella Sultana, -Obito Pasha le envía esto.

Recibiendo la pequeña carta, Rin ignoro a su doncella que se retiró en cuanto hizo entrega de esto. La Sultana dejo su bordado en su regazo y abrió la diminuta carta, leyendo lo que allí se encontraba escrito.

 _Mi Sultana, la espero mañana al medio día, tal y como lo acordamos. Le prometo que todo será como deseamos._

Rin cerró la carta en cuanto las puertas se abrieron tras suyo ante la llegada de Anko que observo confundida la inusual felicidad de la hija de su Sultana. Desde su infancia, Rin siempre había resaltado como una joven directa, seria y—en ocasiones—cruel o demasiado dura con quienes lo rodeaban, consiente de su poder y el hecho de que era una Sultana, olvidándose de los que pertenecían una posición más baja que ella.

-¿Una carta de Kakashi Hatake Pasha?—preguntó Anko a espaldas de la Sultana Rin.

Ocultando la carta bajo su regazo, entre los pliegues de su falda mientras volvía a tomar su bastidor para continuar con su bordado, Rin asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ne su rostro, logrando parecer sincera, más no lo era. Debía de comenzar a revisar entre sus vestido mejores joyas para pensar cómo arreglarse para su boda al día siguiente, eso ocupaba su mente.

-Quiere verme mañana al medio día, pero no roe que sea apropiado—menciono Rin como si fuera una niña, aparentando desconcierto y duda aunque claro que no dudaba de que quería ver a Obito y se prepararía para ello.

Anko sonrió ante la duda de la bella Sultana.

-Claro que lo es, Sultana—respondió la pelimorada ante la duda de la Sultana, -Kakashi Hatake será su esposo después de todo. Hablar y conocerse es parte de la tradición.

 _Claro…solo que mi esposo no será Kakashi._ Rin asintió únicamente a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Daisuke se encontraba leyendo en los aposentos de su hermano Baru mientras este terminaba de trascribir sus palabras escritas a otros idiomas debido a las continuas lecciones que tomaba para entender inglés, francés, italiano y algo de latín.

Su hermano Daisuke, con menos paciencia que él divagaba entre el libro que leía La guerra de Maquiavelo. El pequeño pelinegro era impaciente, fuera de los límites y, en ocasiones, impulsivo y muy inquieto, puede que su madre lo tolerara y consintiera más que a los demás pero era porque Daisuke conseguía lo que quería con su inocente mirada y su sonrisa cautivante. A sus diez años ya cautivaba a las mujeres del Harem. Y Kami mediante pretendía ser un gran héroe de guerra en su futuro.

-¿Cuándo podre ir de caza con ustedes, hermano?—preguntó Daisuke, cerrando el libro. –Solo me dejan usar espadas de madera.

El pequeño Uchiha dejo el libro sobre el diván y se levantó para caminar hasta el escritorio donde su hermano escribía afanado, sonriendo ante su pregunta. Baru, sonriendo divertido, dejo la pluma dentro del tintero antes de levantarse. Rodeando el escritorio, el príncipe revolvió ligeramente el cabello de su hermano, haciéndolo reír.

-Sé paciente, Daisuke—pidió casi con la misma tendencia que su madre cada vez que hablaba con su Príncipe favorito, -ya crecerás. Pero sigue estudiando y no olvides que un Sultan debe saber más que los demás—le recordó aludiendo a las palabras que decía su padre ante los descuidos de Daisuke que pretendía abandonar los estudios y entrenar para las batallas que aún no libraba.

Daisuke asintió únicamente. El si quería ser Sultan.

* * *

 **PD:** este capitulo esta dedicado a Adrit126 y cinlayj2 que comentaron el capitulo anterior, me emplee a fondo para tenerlo listo lo más pronta.

 **Reparto:**

 **-** Sasuke Uchiha (El Sultan Sasuke I)

-Sakura Uchiha (La Sultana Sakura)

 **-** Neji Hyuga (El Hasoda Basi)

 **-** Naruto Uzumaki (Khan de Crimea)

 **-** Kakashi Hatake (Gran Visir del Imperio)

 **-** Obito Uchiha (Obito Pasha)

 **-** Rin Nohara (Sultana Rin)

 **-** Mei Therumi (Sultana Mei)

 **-** Tsunade Senju (Sultana Tsunade)

 **-** Dan Kato (Dan Kato Pasha)

 **-** Ino Hatun (Ino Yamanaka)

 **-** Tenten Hatun (Tenten)

 **-** Anko Mitarashi (Anko Hatun)

 **-** Matsuri (Yasemin Hatun)

 **-** Baru Uchiha (Principe Baru)

 **-** Mirai Sarutobi (Mirai Hatun)

 **-** Sarada Uchiha (Sultana Sarada)


	29. Chapter 28

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" que narra la vida y obra de la que fue la más poderosa de las mujeres y regentes del Imperio Otomano, gobernando mediante su esposo, dos de sus hijos y su nieto. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización, corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Capítulo 28

Sakura termino de revisar los informes y contabilidad del harem, como cada día, dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio. Vestida en galas violeta bordadas en plata y diamantes, con un muy favorecedor escote en forma de corazón y ajuste perfecto a su cuerpo, con una elegante corona de plata, diamantes y cristales reluciendo en su cabeza, reposaba su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla.

El poco usual silencio la hizo abrir los ojos y dirigir su vista hacia Tenten que, de pie frente a ella, se mantenía triste y sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura llevaba años cuidando se Tenten, puliendo su educación y haciéndola una joven de bien, era imposible el hecho de que Tenten actuara diferente sin que ella lo notara. La Sultana no pudo evitar asociar su actuar para con el Hasoda Basi: Neji.

Ella, por ahora, solo quería paz. Sasuke partiría hacia Crimea en dos semanas, sumiéndolos a ambos en una de las separaciones más largas que hubieran tenido hasta la fecha. Quería esperarlo con el alma y corazón plenamente serenos y únicamente pensando en él, añorando sus besos y caricias, su amor incondicional y su presencia que le brindaba esa esperanza de la que carecía cuando no lo tenía cerca.

-Esta triste por Neji—afirmo Sakura en voz alta, leyendo la mente de su amiga y, casi, hermana.

Indicándole que se acercara, con su mirada, Sakura vio a Tenten sentarse de rodillas frente a ella, observándola con ese aire de veneración y cariño que se tenían la una a la otra. Después de Ino, que era como su sombra, o como Kurenai que era una especie de tía o hermana mayor, Tenten era lo más parecido que Sakura hubiera aludido a su pasado y familia.

-Mi Tenten—la arrulló Sakura, acariciando los cabellos de la pelicastaña que levanto la mirada hacia ella, pidiéndole ayuda, -mi hermanita—sonrió notando que la triste de Tenten comenzaba a desvanecerse paso a paso. –Esperaba que no tuvieras que saberlo de la forma más dolorosa.

Tenten, tragando saliva, recordó las palabras de Neji al momento de admitir el estar enamorado de otra persona. La Sultana Sakura era un mujer inalcanzable para cualquiera puesto que era la esposa legal del Sultan, la madre de sus hijos, su única mujer, codiciarla o desearla era un error…un error que Neji no había dudado de cometer. Pero Tenten sabía que su Sultana no compartía ese sentir…más si era consciente de la existencia de esto por parte del Hasoda Basi.

-Neji ha estado enamorado de mi por años, pero eso no significa que yo lo comparta—aseguró Sakura, tranquilizando a la pelicastaña que asintió ante sus palabras, -pero intentar desdecirlo es todavía más riesgoso—aseguró levantando, con cautela, su mirada hacia la puerta.

Cualquier asociación de carácter emocional con un hombre, aún más perteneciendo al Harem del Sultan o siendo madre de un príncipe…era peligroso puesto que cualquier a su alrededor podía manipular o cambiar la situación a su favor para derrocar a alguien del poder. Era la estrategia más vieja del mundo y Tenten lo tenía muy claro…pero eso no hacia menos doloroso el rechazo de parte de Neji, aunque el error también era suyo por haberse enamorado tanto de él sin motivo aparente.

-Quisiera poder olvidar todo lo sucedido, Sultana—aseguró Tenten con la voz quebrada, no por estar al borde del llanto sino por los dolorosos recuerdos de Neji asegurando sentir amor por la mujer que era como su hermana, su Sultana, -pero no puedo—finalizó la pelicastaña bajando la mirada.

Sakura, con una mirada triste y dolida por el sufrimiento de su leal amiga, aparto la silla y se arrodillo frente a Tenten, abrazándola de manera protectora y deseando que no fuera víctima de la crueldad del mundo.

* * *

Baru abandonaba sus aposentos en compañía de su favorita, Mirai.

Habían pasado su tercera noche juntos y Baru no hacía sino sentirse más encantado con la inteligencia e ingenio de la pelinegra que no dudaba de plantearle reto tras reto a cada paso. Mirai, a su lado, vestía una elegante galas blancas bajo una chaqueta de encaje rojizo bordadas en diamantes a juego con un roche en forma de mariposa adornando su largo cabello que caía como una marea sobre sus hombros.

Mirai se abrazaba a él mientras lo acompañaba en su camino hacia lo establos para cuidar de su caballo favorito. Su padre aun debatía entre su enviarlo a Otogakure para gobernar dicha provincia como tantos otros príncipes habían hecho en el pasado, más Sasuke insistía en desear que Baru cumpliera los diecisiete años antes de ello.

Fuera como fuere, Baru solo tenía un cosa clara: Mirai iría donde el estuviera.

* * *

Rin se encontraba en los baños privados, envuelta en un toalla que cubría su figura, con su largo cabello castaño húmedo al igual que su piel que relucía entre esencias y especias impregnadas en esta mediante sus doncellas que la arreglaban como jamás había hecho.

Se reuniría con Obito Pasha en el sector norte del jardín que era rodeado por una especie de pequeño palacio con dos habitaciones, una en que se celebraría la boda y otra donde se había de consumar. Su ropa, sus joya, su peinado, todo ya estaba previamente seleccionado, todo tendría su lugar luego de que terminara de bañarse.

Tarareando suavemente, completamente feliz y serena a la vez, deseando por fin decirse la esposa de Obito Pasha, la bella Sultana se dejaba embellecer todavía más por sus doncellas. La repentina llegada de Anko no la sobresalto ni sorprendió en lo absoluto. Nadie, ni siquiera sus doncellas, sabían lo que ella tenía pensado hacer y nadie lo sabría hasta que fuera muy tarde. Solo su hermano el Sultan era conocedor de lo que tendría lugar…y porque el mismo lo había orquestado.

-Decía no querer casarse, Sultana—le recordó Anko, feliz por ver que la hija de su Sultana probara lo que su madre comenzaba a tramitar, -pero ahora está feliz.

Rin sonrió para sí misma como no lo había hecho desde que era niña. No se casaría con quien su madre deseaba, sino con quien ella misma deseara. Pero no iba a rebelar nada, no era lo bastante tonta como para, en ese momento, anteponer su voluntad y hacer aquello que más deseaba. No se trataba solamente de rebeldía sino de sus propios deseos y sentimientos, de ser feliz al menos una miserable vez en su vida.

-Kakashi Hatake ganó su corazón—comentó Anko antes de retirarse.

 _Si tan solo supieran quien lo hizo_ , pensó Rin para sí misma, pensando únicamente en Obito.

* * *

Años en solitario le habían enseñado muchas cosas a Yosuke.

Leer libro tras libro, releerlos, escribir sus propios poemas y pensamientos, divagar sin necesitar aburrirse, diseñar construcciones de todas las clases…y aprender a jugar ajedrez sin ayuda de nadie. N necesitaba la presencia de un contrincante delante del lado puesto del tablero, podía ser triunfador y perdedor al mismo tiempo, matar el tiempo nunca resultaba algo difícil para él. Sentado delante de su escritorio, girando el tablero de vez en vez, el príncipe de los Uchiha avanzaba pieza por pieza moviendo Reina y Alfil lentamente, planeando su siguiente estrategia.

Había aprendido por su cuenta tal juego de estrategia. Sabía que el rey no tenía demasiado movimiento sino tenía a quienes lo ayudaran. Era como un campo de guerra, se debía ser muy cauto para no errar fatalmente.

-¿Tío?

La voz de su sobrino Itachi lo hizo levantar la vista de su juego, recién acabado, encontrando con la mirada de su segundo sobrino que parecía confundido al verlo jugar ajedrez. Era normal que Yosuke atrajera las miradas de esa manera. Era poseedor de una independencia y mente despierta de la que muchos carecían. El príncipe cargaba un libro entre sus brazos, haciéndole recordar a Yosuke que ambos habrían de pasar la tarde juntos, leyendo. Sakura seguía siendo la misma mujer de actuar noble y desinteresado que el recordaba y no era un problema para ella prestarle a cualquiera de sus hijos para pasar el tiempo sin la siempre usual soledad.

Además, eran sus sobrinos y quería conocerlos.

* * *

Luego de la conversación que había tenido con Tenten, Sakura había hecho llamar a Kurenai que se había visto forzada a separarse momentáneamente de su esposo. Se había casado hacia un par de días y, sin embargo, seguía siendo totalmente leal a su Sultana.

La hermosa pelirosa recorría los pasillos hacia los aposentos del Sultan seguida por Kurenai, meditando cual sería el próximo golpe que Mito intentaría asestarle. Mikoto se casaría en poco más de una semana, se estaba comenzando a escudriñar a los Pashas había y por haber para planear los matrimonios de Shina y Sarada dentro de uno o dos años más, Sakura no deseaba que nada ni nadie perturbara el orden que Sasuke y ella tenían sobre sus vidas el Imperio. Había costado demasiado alcanzar esa paz.

-Casar a la Sultana Mikoto es imperativo, Sultana—le recordó Kurenai en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Para Sakura era un completo alivio que Mikoto fuera tan apegada a las reglas del Imperio, y que a su vez fuera inteligente, eso la había llevado a aceptar el matrimonio sin el menor problema, bueno, eso y que sintiera un especie de atracción romántica por el Gran Visir del Imperio. Sakura sabía que Kakashi protegería a Mikoto sin importar como y eso era suficiente para ella.

Garantizar la protección de quienes amaba.

La repentina aparición de Rai la hizo sonreír, deteniéndolo antes de que chocara contra sus piernas. Arrodillándose, sin el menor problema, la pelirosa beso con cariño—incontables veces—las mejillas del pequeño príncipe que la apreciaba y veneraba en demasía. Sakura no se dignó a levantar la mirada hacia Naoko que, vestida en gala naranja y rubí bordadas en oro a juego con una diadema de pendientes, traga saliva nerviosamente luego de reverenciar a la Sultana.

De cierta forma, era agradable para Sakura saber que Naoko le temía, no la apreciaba ni podría hacerlo porque intentaba ascender mediante la posición de su hijo. Sasuke ciertamente quería mucho a Rai, era su hijo después de todo, pero jamás—jamás, jamás, jamás—podría sentir siquiera míseramente cariño hacia Naoko. La pelinegra no se quejaba, bajaba la cabeza y no decía nada, tal era su temor hacia Sakura que jamás había pedido ser Sultana…pero para Sakura eso no era suficiente, su desaparición y muerte, algún día, quizás lo serian.

Como habría de pasar con todos sus enemigos en el futuro.

* * *

Con una capa negra cubriendo su elaborado vestido rubí bordado en granate y cristales rojos, con una corona a juego de plata rubíes y esmeraldas sobre su cabello, Rin llegaba al pequeño palacete, en el jardín norte, encontrándose con Obito que parecía sorprendido por su llegada. Vistiendo unas de sus mejores galas, azul oscuro bordadas en plata, el Pasha parecía entre nervioso y emocionado, justo como ella misma.

Obito bajo respetuosamente la mirada ante la Sultana quien, al parecer, considero innecesaria tal diatriba al estar a solas.

-Sultana—la saludó Obito notando la sonrisa que ella tenía plasmada en el rostro, -creí que no vendría—admitió para diversión de ella que había pensado justo lo que el comentaba ahora, -que renunciaría, o que alguien e lo impediría.

Sin dejarse sorprender por las inseguridades del Pasha, Rin sonrió únicamente a modo de respuesta.

-Nada me hubiera impedido venir—aseguró Rin ante los temores del Pasha.

Entrelazando una de sus manos entre sí, Rin se dejó guiar al interior del palacete en compañía del Pasha. El gran momento de su vida, imaginado desde su más tierna infancia como un cuento de hadas, estaba a punto de tener lugar.

* * *

Mei se encontraba almorzando en sus aposentos, extrañada por la ausencia de su hija.

-¿Dónde está Rin?—preguntó la Sultana a su siempre leal amiga y doncella, Anko Mitarashi.

Esa tarde habrían de elegir las telas para el vestido de boda de su hija. Hablaría con Sasuke esa noche para tratar el futuro matrimonio entre Rin y Kakashi Hatake Pasha, esperando que el Sultan no tuviera motivo aparente para oponerse a tal situación. Era bien sabido que el Sultan tenía en alta estima a su Gran Visir, ¿Quién mejor para ser el esposo de su hermana?

-No lo sé, Sultana—admitió la pelimorada luego de haber investigado la localización de la hija de su Sultana, -se supone que habría de encontrar con Kakashi Hatake Pasha en los jardines, pero ni ella ni el Pasha estaban allí—aseguró ante la confusa mirada de la Sultana.

El peligroso que Rin hiciera aquello que ella estimara conveniente, aquello que naciera de su actuar soberbio, orgulloso y egoísta. Pero el mayo de sus problemas no era sino eso mismo:

Rin siempre hacia cosas a escondidas

* * *

Habiéndose quitado la capa, luciendo elegante vestido rojo-el color de los Uchiha—bordado en cristales y joyas, de escote redondo, mangas ajustadas y calzado a su cuerpo como un guante, con su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, Rin se encontraba de pie junto a Obito, escuchando a sus testigos jurar en nombre de ambos, testigos designados por el propio Sultana. Según la tradición, el rostro de Rin era cubierto por un transparente velo rojo, a juego con su vestido, que caía sobre su cabello y era sostenido por la corona en su cabeza de lado a lado.

Ciertamente, en el pasado, Rin hubiera esperado una boda como celebración nacional, todo el palacio repleto de alegría, la gente disfrutando de lo que era dado por su boda, un triunfo total…pero si una boda clandestina, con el beneplácito de su hermano, evitaba que su madre e opusiera, entonces Rin sentía que era más feliz de lo que jampas hubiera sido en su vida.

Obito y ella se observaba a cada instante, sonriéndose el uno al otro sin el menor problema, únicamente centrados en el otro y en lo que tenía lugar, en la unión espiritual que los hacia marido y mujer. Rin bajo la mirada al sentir algo en su mando, sonriendo aún más al ver a Obito colocarle una sortija de plata y diamantes en su dedo anular.

Ahora estaban unidos para toda la vida.

* * *

Siempre se decía que los consejos de una madre no podían ser desestimados y Mikoto no podía dudar de ello.

Luego de que su madre hubiera regresado de los aposentos del Sultan, habiendo ayudado su padre con los agobiantes asuntos de estado, como siempre, las moditas habían hecho probar a la Sultana su ajuar de bodas. Sakura, sentada en uno de los divanes centrales, cerca de las ventanas, observaba a su hija con un orgullo materno incalculable.

Su inocente figura era cubierta por un elegante vestido rubí de mangas largas y holgadas, hasta cubrir las manos, bordado en oro y diamantes, ajustado a su cuerpo y enmarcando una figura perfecta para cualquier mujer. Los bordados, en oro y diamantes, emulaban dos figuras separadas: el oro emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha y los diamantes las flores de cerezo. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda a la vez que las modistas colocaban un enorme tocado de oro y cristales dorados sobre su cabeza. Los cristales caían en los costados de su cabello, cubiertos por un largo velo transparente, rojo como el vestido, que cubría su cabello y rostro.

A punto de cumplir los catorce años, su padre siempre insistía en preguntarle si realmente quería casarse con Kakashi Hatake Pasha, temiendo que su hija mayor no fuera feliz, pero Mikoto siempre respondía que no podía pensar en nadie más con quien casarse.

Desde que Mikoto tenía memora, el Gran Visir siempre había sido una figura poderosa en su entorno, siempre pendiente de los deseos de los príncipes, había sido su propio tutor con el pasar de los años. Mikoto, indudablemente, se había dejado atrapar por el atractivo del peligris, enamorándose de su desinterés, de su lealtad y de su justicia hacia todos cuanto lo rodearan. Sabía que su madre no podría haber elegido a un mejor candidato para ella.

Mikoto solo deseaba, de todo corazón, poder ser tan feliz al lado de Kakashi como su madre y su padre lo eran estando juntos. Quería sentirse amada y ser feliz.

-Espero que él te haga muy feliz—comentó Sakura sabiendo lo que su hija estaba pesando.

Girando su rostro hacia su madre, Mikoto sonrió a modo de respuesta. _Nadie más podría hacerlo…_

* * *

La luz del astro solar se desvanecía en el firmamento hasta hacer aparecer la luna y las estrellas. El silencio reinaba en el Viejo Palacio mientras Neji recorría los pasillos con el silencioso andar de un felino.

Tenía que cumplir la orden de su Sultana…matar a la Sultana Mito aunque aquello fuera contra sus escrúpulos, contra sus propios deseos. Era tan inmenso el amor que sentía por la Sultana Sakura que asesinar a la durmiente Sultana pelirroja no resultaba algo tan difícil de realizar.

Sacando la daga del lugar que—hasta entonces—esta había tenido en su cinturón, Neji se acercó todavía más hacia la Sultana que, sumida en su sueño, era ajena a todo lo que estaba teniendo lugar en ese instante. Acercando el filo de la daga a la yugular de la Sultana, Neji detuvo su actuar y se preguntó, por un mísero instante.

¿Su amor merecía ese sacrificio?, ¿Tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar por Sakura? No, claro que no, su conciencia y educación se lo impedían.

Negando, y apartando su daga de la trayectoria de la Sultana, Neji la devolvió nuevamente a su cinturón y se alejó de la cama para marcharse. Su mayor error había sido llegar al palacio pretendiendo ser un asesino cuando no lo era. Cruzo el umbral de la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Sakura te ordeno matarme, ¿no es así?—intuyó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, -pero no pudiste hacerlo.

Para sorpresa de Neji, que se giró lentamente a observar a la Sultana, Mito se encontraba plenamente despierta e impávida, nada sorprendida por lo que casi—casi—había tenido lugar por obra de su propio hijo, ajeno a sus orígenes. Ya era el momento de que Neji supiera la verdad, que supiera que era un príncipe, que supiera que pertenecía al Imperio de los Uchihas.

-No pudiste matar a tu madre—comentó Mito sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Atónito ante las palabras de la Sultana Mito, Neji casi sintió como si su mente hiciera un _click_ , conectando cada sucesos que había tenido lugar ante la Sultana Mito y la Sultana Tsunade, atando cabos que nunca había considerado posibles siquiera, recordando el medallón que traía alrededor del cuello y las palabras allí escritas…¿Era posible acaso?, ¿Podía ser un Príncipe?

-¿Mi madre?—preguntó Neji, incrédulo y confundido.

Girándose por completo, y con un andar pesado, así como inseguro, Neji se acercó a la parte posterior de la cama sin apartar sus ojos del sereno rostro de la Sultana Mito. Demasiado joven para ser abuela…y lo bastante mayor como para ser una madre, ¿Cómo es que no se había cuestionado nada en todo ese tiempo?, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de nada?

-Has soñado con reunirte con tu familia, durante años—comentó Mito, notando el desconcierto que se apoderaba de su hijo. –Yo soy tu madre…y tú eres mi hijo—Mito no pudo evitar reprimir la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro, -mi Príncipe.

El desconcierto, el miedo, la inseguridad, la duda, la sorpresa, ¿Qué emoción le faltaba sentir? Había rezado por encontrar a su familia durante cada día de su vida, pero ahora…no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Quién era realmente?

* * *

Mei sonrió al ver llegar a su hija luego de casi todo un día sin noticas de su paradero.

Algo estaba en ella, algo que jamás había tenido lugar: una madurez insólitamente notoria, como si la adolescente hubiera desaparecido y ahora fuera una Sultana digna y adulta…una verdadera mujer, luchadora y segura de sí misma, aquello extraño mucho a Mei, más hizo acopio de no demostrarlos en lo absoluto.

-Empezamos a preparar tu boda—comentó Mei ante la llega de su hija, señalando con sus ojos todas las telas y joyas predispuestas para que Rin eligiera aquello que fuera de su agrado, -escoge lo que quieras, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Su boda, y día de bodas—ya que la unión se había consumado durante el día—había sido totalmente perfecta, más perfecta de lo que Rin hubiera imaginado. Y ahora que era la esposa de un Pasha, teniendo la aprobación del Sultan, Rin no quería sino destruir semejante farsa. No iba a casarse con el Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake Pasha porque, sencillamente, ya estaba casada.

-Tengo algo importante que discutir contigo, madre—zanjo Rin ante la sonrisa de su madre. –Déjennos a solas—ordenó Rin a todas las doncellas presentes, la modista y Anko.

Todavía más desconcertada por las palabras d su hija, Mei vio como todas las doncellas y la modista salían de la habitación, dejando a madre e hija a solas con cualquier asunto a tratar. Rin no volvió a dirigirle la mirada a su madre hasta corroborar que, de hecho, estaban solas. Ese inusual aire de madurez sobre Rin era lo que más desconcertaba a Mei, pero la Sultana hizo todo lo posible por parecer serena ante lo que fuera que su hija pensara decirle.

Volviendo su atención hacia su madre, Rin se dispuesto a hablar con sinceridad luego de una semana planeando aquello que había tenido lugar desde hacía ya varias horas.

-Esta boda no puede realizarse, madre—inicio Rin, conociendo el exabrupto carácter de su madre, tanteando el terreno.

Las palabras de Mei, un prólogo de algo todavía mayor, calaron más profundamente en Mei de lo que ella misma hubiera recordado en el pasado. Habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces, pero Mei estaba segura de que algo diferente habría de salir de esto.

-¿De qué hablas Rin?—preguntó Mei, extrañada y temiendo lo peor, que el Sultan…-¿Su Majestad te dijo algo?, ¿Sakura lo impidió?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y esperando a que su madre dejase de hablar, Rin se dijo una y otra vez que era exactamente lo que debía informarle a su madre y el cómo. ¿Habría de ser cruda, sinceridad y directa o…debía de ocultar mucho de lo que había sucedido?, ¿Cómo hablar con su madre que tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte y soberbio al mismo tiempo?

-No puedo casarme con Kakashi Hatake—informó Rin ante la sorprendida y confusa mirada de su madre, -ya estoy casada- aludió sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para su madre que parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso con esa noticia, pero faltaba lo más importante: -Obito Pasha y yo nos casamos hoy.

Incrédula y divertida a la vez, Mei no hizo sino reír ante las palabras de su hija. Tal cosa no podía ser cierta. Rin no podía haberse atrevido a ir en contra de los deseos y voluntad del Sultan. Rin jamás había ido en contra de las reglas ni mucho menos de esa manera. Debía De tratarse de una broma.

-Obito Pasha y tú…¿Se casaron en secreto?—comentó con desagrado, comenzando a sopesar l idea y a asociar que, de hecho, su hija era más que capaz de hacer algo así.

Rin, tomando nota mental del desagrado de su madre, se mantuvo totalmente serena, sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo ya que su hermano había aprobado el matrimonio.

-El Sultan lo decidió, yo solo obedecí su voluntad—comentó Rin sabiendo que ninguna otra explicación habría de satisfacer a su madre.

Rin hubiera esperado muchas respuestas de parte de su madre: el silencio, los gritos, las críticas, los insultos y puede que muchas cosas más que implicaran el uso de palabras…pero no la dura, dolorosa y certera bofetada que el volteo el rostro y la hizo bajar la mirada. Su madre estaba actuando desde la ira y eso siempre era algo peligroso, pero esta vez Rin no pretendía quedarse callada.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con tu hermano?—demandó saber Mei, totalmente segura de que Rin había dado vuelta las cosas en pro de su egoísmo, -¿Por qué no me escuchaste? No pensaste en el futuro de tu hermano.

Levanto la mirada, totalmente furiosa con su madre y olvidando el pasado dolor que azoraba su mejilla, Rin observo a su madre como su igual, sin temer otro golpe, sin pensar en que fuese su madre sino lo mismo que ella: una Sultana, solo que Rin si había nacido como tal.

-Por eso escogí a Obito Pasha—se excusó Rin viendo fruncir el ceño a su madre, -Kakashi Hatake se casara con la Sultana Mikoto, el Sultan ya lo había decidido de ante mano—rebeló la Sultana sin reparar en la sorpresa de su madre. –Obito es inteligente y me es leal a mí—Rin resalto el _"mi"_ haciendo temblar a su madre que, por un instante, admitió sentir temor de su propia hija.

Mei, ignorando su temor, le dio la espalda a su hija y respiro pausadamente, pensando tan rápidamente como le era posible. Ahora todo había cambiado.

* * *

-Está mintiendo—asumió Neji.

El jenízaro estaba intentado buscar raciocinio entre todos sus pensamientos, viendo a la Sultana levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta situarse enfrente de él. ¿Debía de creerle?, ¿Cómo podía ser un Príncipe?, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta dónde estaba?, ¿Quién era realmente? Las preguntas se aglomeraban en su mente y le impedían pensar correctamente. ¿Qué se suponía de debía decir o pensar siquiera? Ya no sabía quién era realmente.

-Siempre llevas un amuleto contigo—habló Mito, ignorando el dolor que latía en su corazón ante la duda de su propio hijo, -un medallón con la palabra Uchiha, yo ordene que la hicieran para ti cuando eras solo un bebé—rebeló Mito conectando los puntos que Neji jamás había conseguido unir. –Dude cuando el orfebre me busco, diciendo que un joven había llegado a buscar el origen del mismo medallón…pero cuando te vi a la cara, supe que eras tú— la voz de Mito se tiño de nostalgia, triste y alegría a la vez.

El Hasoda Basi no quería hacer nada salvo salir de allí, desaparecer y pensar en solitario de una forma clara y contundente, por su cuenta…las palabras de la Sultana lo desconcertaron todavía más. ¿Cómo llamarla madre?, ¿Cómo entender todo lo que había pasado para que, de ser un Príncipe, pasara a ser un jenízaro?, ¿Cómo lo habían separado de su familia?, ¿Cómo había llegado a dónde estaba?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?—pidió saber Neji, apretando los puños.

Sabiendo que no le servía mentir, Mito suspiro, bajando su mirada y evadiendo la de su hijo.

-Inmediatamente después de abandonar la prisión—respondió Mito con la mirada baja.

Neji suspiro, molesto de que, si eso era verdad…le hubieran ocultado sus orígenes durante tanto tiempo, casi doce años. Si era el hijo de la Sultana Mito, ¿Por qué ella no se lo había dicho?, ¿Qué fin podía tener el guardar silencio?, ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho en todo ese tiempo?

Mito avanzó un paso hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Guarde silencio por tu bien—aseguró Mito, notando el temor que él tenía para con la realidad, -hijo mío.

Neji, retrocediendo ante la atónita mirada de su madre, la Sultana Mito, le dio la espalda y abandono la habitación totalmente asustado consigo mismo, con o que lo rodeaba, temiendo aquello que estuviera en su camino, ajeno de quien era realmente, temeroso de saber quién era.

 _¿Quién soy?_

* * *

 **PD:** he actualizado lo más rápido posible por MilagrosLove que comento el capitulo anterior y cuyo ruego no pude evitar contestar :3 gracias a todos quienes siguen, comentan y leen la historia, significa mucho para mi :3 no se dejen aturdir ni sorprender por lo que aparezca escrito, el final sera feliz, lo prometo :3 quiero hacer, además otra historia-basada en Naruto únicamente-explorando el sentir de nuestro querido Sasuke respecto de Sakura ¿Algún interesado? comenten su opinión porque enserio la aprecio :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	30. Chapter 29

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria, pero esta ligeramente basada en la ida y obra de "Kösem Sultan" la esposa del Sultan Ahmed I y madre de dos Sultanes: Murad e Ibrahim y abuela del Sultana Mehmet, basándome además en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" y la película de 2010 "Mahpeyker Kösem Sultan". Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Capítulo 29

Un nuevo día iniciaba con la gracia del astro solar que llenaba la tierra de luz y hacia despertar a todos en el palacio.

Mei recorría los pasillos a toda prisa luego de hablar hablado con el Sultan sobre la boda entre Rin y Obito Pasha que ya había sido declarada como oficial y legal ante todo el mundo mediante una celebración relativamente discreta en el palacio y el pueblo, claramente reservando la verdadera celebración para cuando su hija Mikoto se casara con Kakashi Hatake Pasha. Confrontar al Sultan era algo imposible de hacer porque él tenía tal poder como para ordenar una ejecución inmediata, pero Mei si podía hacer otra cosa: enfrentar cara a cara a Obito Pasha.

La Sultana abrió las puertas del despacho del Pasha con sus propias manos e ingreso encontrándolo sentado frente a su escritorio. El Pasha, por el debido respeto que debía tenerle a su suegra, se levantó de manera inmediata, rodeando su escritorio, y reverenciando debidamente a la Sultana Mei.

-Sultana—la saludo Obito sin levantar la mirada.

La madre de la Sultana Rin, regiamente vestida de purpura y dorado—a juego con sus corona y pendientes de oro y amatistas—los colores de la realeza, observo al Pasha frente a ella como si no fuese otra cosa que una basura sin ningún valor…y a sus ojos, de hecho, lo era.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto, Pasha?—demando saber Mei eludiendo nombrar al Sultan. -¿Cómo te atreves?

Obito guardo silencio ante la madre de su esposa, una mujer que—ciertamente—lo despreciaba, pero a él no le importaba tal cosa en lo más mínimo. Tal y como le había prometido a su esposa, su mayor deber era velar por la seguridad del Príncipe Yosuke, la mayor preocupación de la Sultana Rin. Casarse en secreto, a ojos de la Sultana Mei, no era algo dingo de la hermana del Sultan y eso Obito lo entendía muy bien…y puede que solo, aparentemente, tuviera una forma de demostrar la lealtad que realmente sentía por la Sultana Rin, —su, ahora, esposa—por el Príncipe Yosuke y, obligadamente, por la Sultana Mei.

-Con gusto sacrificaría mi vida por la Sultana Rin—aseguró Obito sin apartar sus orbes ónix del rostro de la Sultana Mei que lo observaba con total escepticismo. –Créame, Sultana. Yo estoy de su lado—pidió Obito dándose a respetar. –Sus amigos son mis amigos, sus enemigos mis enemigos, su causa es mi causa—aseguró jurando paso por paso ante la madre de su esposa. –He jurado luchar en nombre del príncipe Yosuke, para que llegue al trono, hasta mi último respiro y lo haré a cualquier precio, Sultana.

Claro, mucho de su reputación podía ser cuestionada pero no todo ya que había sido educado y forjado por los jenízaros tal y como Neji que relucía de arrogancia como Hasoda Basi del Sultan. Si confiaban en Neji…¿Por qué no en él? Mei sonrió sínicamente arqueando sus cejas ante el "discurso" de parte del ex-jenízaro y ahora Pasha. De todas formas no le servía debatir ya que no se cambiaría nada, pero si deseaba saber qué clase de hombre era verdaderamente el—ahora—esposo de su hija Rin.

-Muy bonito—comento Mei con cinismo, haciendo levantar la vista al Pasha. -¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?—espeto la Sultana.

Confiar en una persona, en la jerarquía y complicada vida del palacio, era lo más complicado a hacer porque todos tenían su precio y la verdadera lealtad podía decirse extinta o extinguida. Los jenízaros se caracterizaban por ser realmente leales y justo, un ejemplo de ello eran Dan Kato y Neji, pero Obito había sido apartado de las barracas por su talento militar e ingenio para ser incluido en la vida política…entre todos esos sucesos podría haber cambiado irreparablemente.

-Solo deme una orden—garantizó Obito sacando una daga de su cinturón y desenfundándola ante la atenta mirada de la Sultana, colocando el filo de esta contra su yugular, más que dispuesto a cometer suicidio si la Sultana así lo ordenaba. –Solo deme una orden Sultana, y me quitare la vida aquí mismo.

Obito no era tonto, no iba dramatizar tanto como para llegar al suicidio pero sabía que la Sultana tampoco iba a permitirlo, solo era una táctica para aparentar lealtad ante su suegra cuando su verdadera lealtad estaba con la Sultana Rin y el Príncipe Yosuke. La mirada de temor e incredulidad en los ojos de la Sultana Mei y su criada, Anko Mitarashi, era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que su plan estaba funcionando.

-¡Suficiente!—ordeno Mei más asustada de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado admitir.

El Pasha aparto la hoja de la daga de su cuello sabiendo que había dejado una marca ante la presión del metal contra su piel y la escasa sangre que manchaba la daga. La Sultana Mei lo observaba totalmente sorprendida e incapaz de hablar, no parecía albergar las dudas que él había percibió inicialmente y eso era perfecto para él y para la Sultana Rin que contaba con el beneplácito del Sultan. Obito regreso la daga a su cinturón observando la incomodidad de la Sultana en su presencia, no dudando de él pero temiendo de su actuar estrepitosamente impredecible.

-Esto no ha terminado, Pasha—aseguró Mei luego de recuperar la calma, mostrando su habitual seriedad, cosa que no sorprendió ni amedrento al Pasha. –Si llego a dudar de tu lealtad, al menos una mísera vez, yo misma te quitaré la vida—prometió Mei sin mostrar titubeo alguno en sus palabras.

Mei, sin más, se retiró en compañía de su criada Anko dejando a un más tranquilo Obito que se llevó la mano al costado dl cuello en memoria de lo que casi había hecho…pero no se arrepentía.

* * *

Neji se encontraba en el balcón de uno de los pasillos que conectaban a los aposento del Sultan que acababa de reunirse con los Pasha para una reunión del Consejo Real.

Las palabras de la Sultana Mito, su madre, retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza haciéndolo estremecer de temor por no saber quién era ahora realmente. Un príncipe…ni en sus sueños más locos lo había creído posible siquiera pero ahora era una realidad, una que no podía confesar porque seguramente el Sultan Sasuke lo tacharía de traidor. ¿A quién podía contarle tal secreto para hacer menos pesada la carga?, ¿Quién podía ser de su entera confianza?

¿La Sultana Sakura?

-Si aún no llegan noticias de la muerte de la Sultana Mito, es porque no lo hiciste—habló una suave y melodiosa voz a sus espaldas.

Usando un vestido esmeralda que, bordado en diamantes, emulaba una chaqueta con pasamanería plateada en los costados y el borde de las mangas, con broches de oro en el centro del pecho a juego con la cadena de oro que enmarcaba su cadera, la Sultana Sakura era la imagen misma de la belleza con su largo cabello cayendo tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro y esmeraldas que emulaba hojas y flores, como sus pendientes de oro y cristales en forma de lagrima.

Muy grande podía ser la belleza de ese ángel hecho persona, pero…su determinación y coraje podían ser igual de grandes y eso era lo que entristecía a Neji siendo que era la mujer que era la completa dueña de su corazón. Sakura, de pie tras Neji, espero a que el Hasoda Basi emitiera queja o respuesta alguna, más su silencio la intrigaba.

-¿Algo salió mal?—preguntó Sakura conociendo el corazón de Neji.

Neji podía ser un jenízaro, pero no un asesino y nunca podría serlo, Sakura lo entendía…de todas formas nunca había pensado que Neji pudiera hacer eso…solo se trataba de una prueba de lealtad y/o amenaza para la Sultana Mito que siempre tenía en alta estima la presencia del jenízaro. Alejándose de sus pensamientos, Neji se giró hacia la Sultana, reverenciándola debidamente sin apartar sus ojos de ella, buscando refugio en su bendita presencia.

-Al contrario, Sultana—aseguró Neji ante una confundida Sakura que no había esperado esa respuesta, -las condiciones eran perfectas…pero yo no pude hacerlo—se sinceró el jenízaro.

Sakura, completamente serena, aparto su mirada de Neji, observando los barcos cruzar el mar desde la favorecida posición del balcón en el palacio. Era uno de los mejores lugares del palacio para observar el basto poderío del Imperio en el mundo, un mundo únicamente perteneciente al Imperio.

-Me lo prometiste—comentó Sakura en voz alta antes de volver a dirigir su atención a Neji que esperaba una reprimenda de su parte, -¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?—indagó la pelirosa con sincera curiosidad.

El Hasoda Basi, sin embargo, estaba malinterpretando el sentido de las palabras de la Sultana ya que su ceño se frunció ligeramente ante la interrogante de la hermosa Sultana pelirosa.

-Entre a su habitación, mire su rostro—se explicó Neji sabiendo que, probablemente, la Sultana no fuese a tomarle importancia a ese asunto, -y supe que no podía hacerlo…porque ella sigue siendo una Sultana, a pesar de todo—se justificó Neji apelando a su propia moral. –Yo jamás asesinaría a una Sultana.

La Sultana, entre divertida y molesta, arqueo una ceja ante sus palabras.

Para ella, para sus hijos, para el Imperio, y para Sasuke, una Sultana era una mujer que velaba por mantener la jerarquía, la paz y el orden, alguien que le era leal al milenario Imperio de los Uchiha…Mito solo había velado por ella misma y por su poder. Sakura jamás desearía ser una Sultana así en el futuro, siempre velaría por la seguridad de Sasuke, del Imperio y de sus hijos. Nunca sería como Mito.

-Yo no te obligue, Neji. Tu estuviste de acuerdo—respondió Sakura ante los repentinos instantes de silencio que se habían instalado entre los dos.

Aceptando su propia culpabilidad y pasado juramento, pero sabiendo que—por su origen y su sangre—ya no podía dejarse mangonear por nadie. Neji asintió únicamente a modo de respuesta para las palabras de la Sultana.

-No haré lo que usted me pide, Sultana—afirmó Neji ganándose una mirada dura de parte de la pelirosa que no se sentía intimidada por el tono de voz que estaba usando con ella, -porque mi juramento de lealtad es con su Majestad. Y no romperé mi juramento.

Sakura sonrió escasamente ante las palabras de Neji.

Aparentemente el jenízaro se había cansado de esa fascinación por ella y ahora le estaba dando la espalda. _Sea_ , se dijo Sakura mentalmente retirándose en el acto. De todas formas no lo necesitaba en lo más mínimo.

Neji la observo partir, dándole la espalda y volviendo su atención al paisaje que podía contemplar desde el balcón. Sus antiguos temores y titubeos, inseguridades, miedos…todo eso era pasado para él ahora que era consiente de quien era realmente, ahora que era consiente de quien siempre había sido. _Ja_ ¿Hacerle la competencia al Sultan?, ¿Por qué no?

Sakura sería el mejor de los trofeos.

* * *

Sakura avanzó por el pasillo, de regreso a sus aposentos.

Cada uno de los hombres del palacio, inclusive sus hijos y el propio Sasuke, podían destrozar su paciencia en un parpadeo. Pelear con Mito, Mei y Rin, en término ideológicos, era mucho más sereno y pasivo. Pero discutir con un hombre…¿Podía existir algo más agotador? Su memoria no decía eso ya que recordaba muy bien las pocas discusiones que Sasuke y ella habían tenido a lo largo de los años. Y, siendo sincera, Sasuke casi siempre acababa reconociendo estar equivocado.

 _Punto para mí_

La aparición de Shikamaru en su camino la hizo preguntarse, ¿El día podía ser peor? Solo faltaba que Sasuke la llamara en ese momento, eso sería la cereza del pastel. El Nara la reverencio debidamente, observando con sincera preocupación el ceño fruncido de la Sultana al momento de su llegada. Conociendo el carácter voluble de la Sultana, que había roto más de un espejo…el Nara esperaba no haber llegado en un mal momento.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?—preguntó Sakura tocándose suavemente sus sienes.

 _Problemático_ , pensó Shikamaru respecto a tratar con las mujeres. _Como si Temari no fuera suficiente…_

-Dan Kato Pasha pide reunirse con usted, Sultana—informó Shikamaru ante la demandante mirada de la Sultana. –Dice que es importante.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, no porque tuviera algún problema con Dan Kato ni nada, sino porque él solo pedía una audiencia en momentos realmente críticos y extremos. ¿Qué podía estar pasando para que él la llamara? La Sultana solo esperaba que eso no afectara a Sasuke en esos últimos días con ellos antes de la campaña de Crimea.

-Kami mediante, no será algo malo—comentó Sakura.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sakura cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho ante la información que acababa de recibir.

¿Qué podía estar pasando?

* * *

Sin demora alguna, Sakura hubo llegado a las dependencias privadas de la Sultana Tsunade y su esposo, Dan Kato Pasha, siendo recibida por uno de los guardias jenízaros que velaban por el orden y la estabilidad de la estancia.

Dan, frente a la esposa del Sultan, se dispuso a reverenciarla debidamente…

-No de moleste, Pasha—pidió Sakura indicándole que tomaran asiento.

Asintiendo, el Pasha la imito mientras una doncella ingresaba colocando una bandeja sobre la mesa frente a ambos antes de retirarse. Sakura tomo su copa, igual que Dan, y bebió lentamente para hacer más ameno el ambiente entre los dos en un intento por pensar, ¿Qué era aquello que Dan pretendía decirle?

-Usted tenía razón, Sultana. La Sultana Mito tiene un plan—inició Dan colocando la copa sobre la bandeja ante la confusa mirada de su Sultana. –Ella quiere destronar a su majestad y usar a otro príncipe para reestablecer su poder.

Producto del nerviosismo, Sakura suspiro y jugo con la copa entre sus manos, deseando que lo planes de Mito no fueran lo bastante peligroso como para arriesgar la vida de Sasuke y, —todavía más importante-¿A qué Príncipe Mito tenía la intención de subir al trono?

-Lo sabía—comentó Sakura en voz alta, -llevo días sin poder conciliar el sueño desde que Naruto Uzumaki lo dijo—recordó Sakura ludiendo al Khan de Crimea que había prometido quedarse en Konoha mientras el Sultan realizara la campaña de Crimea, -pero, ¿Quién?, ¿Yosuke o Baru?, ¿Quién desea que traicione a Sasuke, su hermano o su propio hijo?—indago en espera de que Dan lo supiera.

Suspirando sonoramente, Dan negó ante las preguntas de la Sultana Sakura. No se trataba ni del Príncipe Yosuke ni del Príncipe Baru…se trataba de un candidato ajeno a los ojos del mundo y del Imperio.

-Ninguno, Sultana—inició Dan, bajando la cabeza ante la Sultana producto de lo que iba a decir. Tsunade le había permitido contárselo todo y no podía traicionar a Sultan guardando ese secreto por más tiempo, -la Sultana Mito tiene a otro candidato en mente—no se podía arrepentir en ese momento…-a Neji.

Parpadeando confundida, Sakura casi podía creer estar escuchando mal. ¿Había sido error suyo al momento de entenderlo?, ¿Qué estaba pasando como para que el Hasoda Basi, un simple jenízaro cualquier, pudiera llegar al trono tan fácilmente, incluso pasando por encima del Sultan y los príncipes del Imperio?

-¿Neji?—pregunto Sakura en caso de que hubiera oído mal. -¿Es una broma?

Dan volvió a negar, incapaz de ver a la Sultana a los ojo mientras confesaba y entregaba la vida del joven pupilo a quien él mismo había forjado en el cuartel del ejército jenízaro.

-Sultana, yo…no puedo guardar silencio por más tiempo—se excusó ante la Sultana que dejo la copa sobre la bandeja y dedico su total atención a él en espera de escuchar una explicación convincente. –Neji es un príncipe…el hijo de la Sultana Mito.

Sakura trago saliva sonoramente. ¿En qué clase de problema estaban?

* * *

Tsunade, como tapadera ante la reunión entre Sakura y Dan, había visitado a su madre enterándose que Neji ahora era completamente conocedor de quien era, su hermano, un príncipe.

Usando un modesto vestido azul oscuro bordado en plata, a juego con una corona y pendientes de plata y zafiro, Tsunade escuchaba hablar a su madre en espera de que el tempo fuera más suficiente para que Sakura se diera por enterada de todo con respecto a Neji. Mito, frente a ella, vestida un ajuar verde limón orado en oro, de cuello alto y cerrado, con ninguna joya más que la corona de oro y citrino en su cabeza y el anillo de oro y rubí e su mano.

-Cometiste un error, madre—espeto Tsunade apelando a la razón para ocultar lo que ella sabía que estaba pasando, -Neji no tendría que haberse enterado aun. ¿Qué haremos? No podemos saber que hará.

Mito, con la mirada en la nada luego de haber finalizo su explicación, guardando total silencio, suspiro ante la preocupación de su hija…ciertamente ni siquiera ella sabía que iban a hacer ahora que Neji era consciente de que era un Príncipe pero, en cierto modo, Mito se sentía más aliviada ya que su hijo sabía quién era.

-Es el destino, Tsunade—menciono Mito en un intento por convencerse a sí misma de ello y de que su hijo no iba a odiarla. –Mi propio hijo vino a matarme por órdenes de a Sakura.

La Sultana de orbes ambarinos guardaba total silencio ante las palabras de su madre sabiendo todo lo que había pasado. Sakura le guardaba un respeto envidiable, consultando cualquier cosa con ella antes que con el propio Sasuke y Tsunade sabía que Sakura admiraba su experiencia e inteligente. Su madre había y seguía cometiendo muchos errores, no podían permitir que siguiera perturbando la paz que tenía el Imperio solo por sus ambiciones.

Tocaron repentinamente a la puerta haciendo a ambas desviar la atención hacia esta.

-Adelante—indicó Mito.

Las puertas se abrieron de manera lenta, con su siempre habitual chirrido, haciendo que ambas se encontraran con Neji que había salido del palacio con el único propósito de hablar con _su familia_. Hasta la propia Tsunade, levantándose del diván, debía de admitir el estar totalmente sorprendida con la llegada de su hermano.

Los ojos del jenízaro se centraron tanto en su madre como en su hermana que lo observaban felices de que hubiera llegado. Tras largos años y pese a las dudas que seguía teniendo, por primera vez tenía a su familia.

* * *

-¿Cómo pueden estar seguros?, ¿Tienen pruebas?—exigió saber Sakura cada vez más incrédula y nerviosa de lo que estaba escuchando.

Dan por fin había reunido el valor suficiente como para verla a los ojos y explicarle todo lo que él sabía paso por paso. Si algo le habían enseñado los años en el palacio era que la Sultana Sakura era plenamente leal al Imperio y al Sultan.

-La propia Sultana Tsunade me lo dijo tras corroborarlo—aseguró Dan.

Sakura suspiro sonoramente, frotándose los brazos con nerviosismo.

Si las cosas eran así, independientemente de si Neji era inocente o no, Sasuke tenía que saberlo antes de que su trono peligrara durante la campaña de Crimea mientras ella actuaba de regente. Manipular a Neji, considerando el favoritismo que este le tenía a la Sultana Mito, sería algo fácil de realizar para arrebatarle el trono a Sasuke. En tal caso, Sakura solo tenía una opción: preparar a unos de sus hijos para ser nombrado co-regente con ella hasta el regreso de Sasuke.

Los políticos confiaban en ella y sabía todo lo necesario de política, Sasuke le había enseñado. O jugaba la mejor de sus cartas y salvaba la vida de quienes amaba o lo perdía todo.

O vivía Neji o lo hacia Sasuke, esa era la verdadera cuestión.

* * *

Neji movía su ojos desde la Sultana Mito a la Sultana Tsunade siendo eta quien hacia un intento por transmitirle confianza.

Quería tener la familia que siempre había deseado tener, deseaba sentir paz y olvidar cualquier momento pasado pero…no era tan sencillo, no cuando se era un príncipe y se tenía por madre y hermana a unas Sultanas. ¿Cómo prepararse para una realidad habiendo crecido entre el lodo y la humedad por años?, ¿Cómo aceptar todo ese mundo de la nada?

-Hay muchas cosas que necesito saber—habló Neji, dispuesto a quedarse. -¿Quién soy realmente? Quiero saberlo todo—demandó tratando de igual a las Sultanas presentes, su madre y su hermana.

Tsunade, de pie a su lado, asintió notando la tristeza que albergaba su madre al temer decepcionar a su hijo y, a su vez, temiendo no conseguir cumplir sus planes como tanto deseaba.

-Pregunta lo que quieras—accedió Mito levantando la mirada hacia él, sorprendiendo a la propia Tsunade, -responderé todo.

Asintiendo de manera vehemente, Neji permitió que la Sultana Tsunade lo sentada en uno de los divanes, permaneciendo a su lado e intentando tranquilizarlo de la forma más sutil posible. Para Tsunade al menos, esos momentos con su hermano eran un tesoro precioso que duraría poco tiempo y quería recordar todo como si fuera algo feliz, no momentos dolorosos que añadir a su repertorio mental.

-Si me extrañaba y buscaba tanto como decía, Sultana—inicio Neji en un afán por saber el cómo estaba donde estaba y porque ahora deseaban decirle quien era. ¡Tenia treinta años! Llevaba más de una década en el palacio, ¿Por qué no decírselo antes?, -¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?, ¿Por qué ahora?—exigió Neji apenas y consiguiendo guardar la calma. –Usted sabía que estaba buscando a mi familia.

Mito suspiro antes de decidirse hablar.

Tsunade se mantuvo atenta a las reacciones de su hermano sabiendo lo que su madre pretendía decir en un intento por ser maternal pero todo en pro de su propio beneficio. Gracias a las advertencias y pedidos de ayuda de Sakura, Tsunade estaba preparada para enterarse de la muerte de su madre en cualquier momento…pero eso no significaba que tratar con ella se hubiera vuelto algo ameno o agradable siquiera.

-Por tu propio bien, Neji—inicio Mito ganándose una mirada escéptica de parte de Tsunade, ignorándola inmediatamente, -te asesinarían en cuanto supieran quien eres.

Para sorpresa de ambas, Neji asintió únicamente observando a Tsunade y luego a Mito sin reproche alguno de lo que escuchaba, no porque estuviera entendiéndolo, sino porque deseaba precisamente eso.

-Desearía que lo hicieran – respondió el jenízaro in arrepentimiento alguno, -llevo años buscándolas, más de una década sin saber siquiera quien soy realmente—acusó haciendo que ambas mujeres bajaran la mirada.

* * *

Tsunade se había marchado, Mito le había ordenado que lo hiciera mientras ella seguía enfrentando a Neji, sola, madre e hijo a la cara.

-Tuve que esconder mi alegría—explicó Mito aludiendo al omento y ocasiones sucesivas tras enterarse de que Neji era su hijo. –No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí…mantener las distancias durante tantos años.

Neji debía de admitir que comenzaba a empatizar con ella y a creer todo lo que decía, sus lágrimas eran demasiado claras y sinceras como para ignorarlas fácilmente. Siendo su madre además, ¿Por qué mentir? En los años que llevaba conociéndola—exceptuando el asunto de él—la Sultana jamás le había mentido. ¿Por qué dudar de ella en ese momento?

Fue una total sorpresa para Neji, de manera repentina, verse sumida en un abrazo de parte de la Sultana Mito que le besaba las mejillas y lloraba contra su hombro como él había imaginado que lo haría su madre en cuanto la viera. Estático, el jenízaro lentamente le correspondió, abrazándola de igual forma y conteniendo las lágrimas que deseaba liberar.

Por primera vez sentía que tena un verdadero hogar.

* * *

Entre nerviosa y decidida, Sakura recorría los pasillos hacia los aposentos del Sultan.

Tenía que contarle todo a Sasuke antes de darle tiempo a Mito de planear una estrategia siquiera. Las antiguas promesas de caída hacia la abuela del Uchiha ya no le importaban tanto, solo la seguridad de su esposo, sus hijos y el Imperio. ¿Qué era sin Sasuke? Lo había perdido absolutamente todo: su padre, su madre, su hermana…de no ser por Sasuke, ¿Qué tendría? Solo sería una mísera esclava sin futuro.

Él le había dado el mundo y ella solo debía de corresponderle con su amor absoluto y con su completa lealtad.

Los guardias, bajando la cabeza al verla, le abrieron las puertas y le permitieron pasar sin el menor problema. Sakura suspiro en el umbral de la puerta justo al momento de entrar. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación sin encontrar a Sasuke. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el balcón de la prominente terraza encontrándolo sentada en el diván, dándole la espalda y sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Inhalando y exhalando aire de manera pausada, regulando su propia respiración, Sakura consiguió serenarse y plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cruzaba la habitación y avanzaba hacia la terraza.

Caminando tan sutilmente como le era posible, Sakura se detuvo tras el Uchiha, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y besándole la mejilla. Sasuke, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella, la guio e hizo que tomara asiento a su lado, dedicándose a contemplar el rostro que—para él—era la personificación terrena de un ángel.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?—indagó el Uchiha, haciéndola bajar la mirada.

Sasuke, acariciando una de las mejillas de ella, fue capaz de leer su mente como un libro y saber que había algo que ella deseaba decirle, algo importante porque su forma de sonreír siempre era sincera y esta vez había algo detrás de esa sonrisa. Sasuke agradecía que siempre intentara hacerlo feliz…pero no deseaba que ella ocultara sus temores y miedos delante de él. Había pensado llamarla esa noche para decirle que adelantaría la boda de Mikoto un par de días porque el medico lo persuadía cada vez más para tomar el tratamiento y recuperarse pronto. Sasuke ya sabía que el tratamiento le tomaría poco más de un año, el tiempo suficiente mientras sus generales dirigían la campaña en su nombre, pero quería pasar tanto tiempo con Sakura como le fuera posible.

Quería grabar todo de ella en sus recuerdos: su sonrisa, su belleza, su voz, su encanto, su bondad, su inocencia y su amor, su perfección, su ser por completo.

Sakura lo imito, acariciando el rostro de él con suma atención y deseando no pasar ningún instante de su vida sin él. ¿Su vida? No viviría sin él, de eso estaba completamente segura, solo había vivido por su causa, su corazón latía por él y solo respiraba por él a cada momento del día, ansiando ese momento—en la noche—cuando estaba en sus brazos y podía olvidarse de todo el mundo.

-Se trata de Neji—inicio Sakura haciendo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño, -hay algo de él que ni tu ni yo imaginábamos—la pelirosa entrelazo sus dos manos con las del Uchiha que, por medio de su piel, conseguía sentir su palpable nerviosismo sin problema alguno, -él es hijo de la Sultana Mito—se detuvo teniendo en cuenta ver la reacción de Sasuke mientras le contaba todo, -ella quiere derrocarte y colocarlo en el trono.

Sasuke, más sorprendido de lo que recordaba haberse sentido, supo que ella decía la verdad y no necesito cuestionarle nada.

* * *

 **PD:** he trabajado a full, literalmente :D todo por MilagrosLove que comento el capitulo anterior y a quien agradezco comentar esta historia y aprobar mi nuevo fic **El Sentir De Un Uchiha** pido que comenten porque quiero al menos más de dos comentarios para volver a actualizar, y de no ser posible, de todas formas lo haré :3 promesa y hasta la próxima, cariños para todos


	31. Chapter 30

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente inspirada en la vida y obra de la más poderosa de las mujeres y regentes del Imperio Otomano "Kösem Sultan" que gobernó mediante su esposo, el Sultan Ahmet I, sus hijos Murad e Ibrahim y su nieto Mehmet. Me centro especialmente en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci, pero también la película de 2010 "Mahpeyker Kösem Sultan". Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Capítulo 30

Sakura había tenido que guardar silencio de todo lo que sabía, Sasuke se lo había pedido mientras hacía investigar secretamente a Neji, pidiéndole a Sakura que lo mantuviera vigilado por su cuenta, acción que la Sultana había llevado a cabo sin titubeo alguno, extrayendo una información más que preciada: su nueva y buena relación con su familia. La Sultana Tsunade no había hecho sino mantenerla informada de todo en pro de bien del Imperio alegando que esto era más importante que nada, tal y como dictaban las leyes que se hiciera. El Imperio tenía una imagen que mantener, algo que dar a conocer ante el mundo y esa imagen no podía verse manchada por culpa de los desmanes de Mito ni las ambiciones que esta pudiera tener para hacer llegar a Neji al trono del Sultanato.

La pelirosa, vistiendo unas galas azul purpureo bordadas en pasamanera cobriza decorada con diamantes, con un elegante y favorecedor escote corazón, mangas ajustadas y velo cubriendo sus hombros, sostenido por una elegante corona de oro zafiros a juego con unos pendientes en forma de lagrima, cruzaba los pasillos hacia los aposentos del Sultan. El inconfundible emblema de los Uchiha resplandecía alrededor de su cuello a cada paso, haciéndose visible bajo el velo que cubría ligeramente su largo cabello rosado, plagado de rizos.

Reverenciándola, los dos guardias jenízaros le abrieron las puertas y permitieron entrar. Sakura se sostuvo escasamente la falda para no tropezar e ingreso encontrando a Sasuke de pie frente al escritorio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras observaba algo sobre el inmobiliario. La pelirosa agradeció que estuvieran a solas ya que no tenía que reverenciarlo y podían tratarse de _tú a tú_ , sin impedimento o adversidad que les privara de esa intimidad. Sakura se acercó lentamente detrás de él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha y observando aquello que tenía su atención. Los orbes de la pelirosa se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un dibujo de ella—si no recordaba mal—hecho por su fallecía hermana Matsuri antes de plasmar su imagen en el retrato que ahora pertenecía a Sasuke y que se encontraba detrás de ellos, cubierto por un lienzo.

Tragando saliva de manera inaudible, Sakura bajo la mirada esperando que Sasuke le dijera algo. Ese simple dibujo podía inculparla a ella dependiendo lo que Sasuke creyera, ella era inocente de cualquier cosa asociada a Neji…pero temía que las cosas cambiaran de enfoque y acabaran por inculparla a ella.

-Hice investigar a Neji—inició Sasuke girando su rostro para observar y notando el nerviosismo que tenía ante lo que pudiera decir, -no hay nada que lo inculpe…salvo esto—señalo el dibujo con sus ojos, -y muchos poemas escritos hacia tu persona.

La Sultana suspiro sonoramente, soltándose de los hombros del Uchiha y ajando la mirada, doblando las rodillas en una reverencia. Esperando que veredicto que Sasuke tuviera a bien omitir. La relación y matrimonio de ambos estaba totalmente basado en la confianza, una confianza impoluta que siempre se habían tenido, pero Sasuke era celoso cuando se lo proponía, tanto o más que ella y esos poemas podían desencadenar lo más negativo de él ya que no sabía si Sakura había correspondido a esto o si había recibido alguna indirecta de parte del jenízaro.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?—pidió Sasuke, girándose por completo para verla.

No dudaba de ella en lo absoluto. A los ojos del Uchiha, Sakura era la mujer más inocente, pura, bondadosa, leal y sincera sobre la tierra, imaginarla traída por otro hombre era plausible pero no cuando ella dedicaba todo su tiempo a él, sus hijos, la administración del Harem, la política, la caridad, las buenas obras…¿Qué tiempo le quedaba después de todo eso?, ¿Qué instancia tendría para tratar con Neji? Claro, sus celos inicialmente lo habían hecho pensar e imaginar cosas que no tenían cabida, pero ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento. Ese sentir romántico solo podía prevenir de Neji sin esperar ser correspondido.

-Neji ha estado enamorado de mi por años—inicio Sakura aun sin levantar la vista, -nos conocimos antes de que yo llegara al palacio, durante el camino—explicó Sakura, más que dispuesta a decirle la verdad a Sasuke, -no fue hasta después de la viruela que volvimos a vernos y para entonces yo ya estaba embarazada—justifico la pelirosa todavía incapaz de ver a Sasuke a los ojos, -con el pasar de los años se ganó mi cariño y respeto…pero, solo recientemente, eso parecía pasar a más—finalizó Sakura casi en un murmulló.

El Uchiha frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esto último. Sintiendo los nervios de Sakura flor de piel, Sasuke la tomo suavemente del mentón haciéndola levantar la mirada, centrando sus ojos en los de él como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Piensas que dudo de ti?—cuestiono Sasuke.

La pelirosa bajo la mirada nuevamente y no contesto nada, haciendo sonreír ladinamente a Sasuke.

A lo largo de los años, muchas pruebas se habían presentado, muchas situaciones difíciles en las que habían inculpado a Sakura de cada cosa que había sucedido, como si el amor que compartían fuera un veneno o algo peor, algo que dañara a otros. Lo que más tranquilizada a Sasuke era el inmenso e indudable amor que el pueblo le tenía a su Sultana, venerando su actuar y su bondad, sus buenas obras. Eso le hacia sentir que, si moría algún día, todo estaría a salvo en sus manos. El Uchiha beso suavemente la frente de su esposa sintiéndola suspirar entre tranquila y más nerviosa.

-Jamás dudaría de ti—aseguro Sasuke, clavando sus ojos en lo de ella que le correspondió de igual modo.

* * *

Tsunade termino de arreglarse elegante del espejo, peinando su cabello mientras una de sus doncellas acomodaba la corona de plata y amatistas a juego con su vestido violeta bordado en plata, diamantes y amatistas diminutos en los costados y escote.

La llega de Dan a sus espaldas hizo a Tsunade indicarle a su doncella que se retirara mientras ella sola se colocaba un par de pendientes a juego con la corona sobre su cabeza. Dan coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella a modo de apoyo haciéndola sonreír ligeramente su preocupación, temiendo que ella sufriera por la inminente muerte de su madre y su hermano.

Pero se había hecho a la idea desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sabía que las ambiciones d u madre eran demasiadas y con pocas bases reales que fomentaran lo que ella casi había autoimpuesto en el Imperio ante la ausencia de Sasuke.

-No creo que el Sultan ordene la muerte de Neji—comentó Dan en un intento por reconfortarla.

La Sultana asintió únicamente, observando el rostro de su esposo reflejado detrás de ella mediante el espejo.

Sasuke tenía suerte de no actuar negativamente. Todo lo vivido, sentido y presenciado antes de llegar al trono eran razones suficientes como para ser un gobernante cruel, pero contrario a ello Sasuke era justo, estricto, digno pero realmente compasivo en su gobernación. Además, había conocido a Neji durante años, habían sido amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento, ¿Por qué lo asesinaría? No tendría razones para asesinarlo, castigarlo si, pero no para quitarle la vida.

Tsunade solo deseaba que se hiciera justicia, in importar lo doloroso que aquello fuera.

* * *

Sasuke jugo ligeramente con los rizos de Sakura entre sus manos mientras ella se encontraba abrazada a su pecho, respirando acompasadamente y disfrutando de ese silencio que podían compartir, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y anhelos.

Sakura era más que consciente, ya que Sasuke se lo había dicho, que la campaña se adelantaría un par de día y la boda de Mikoto se llevaría a cabo el día ante de que el partiera. Ella solo quería verlo feliz y pleno para esperarlo con los brazos abiertos y el corazón en vilo, sabiendo que el solo habría de llevarse recuerdos felices que rememorar en su estadía en Crimea. Se haría a la idea de no verlo durante un largo tiempo…pero esperaría ansiosamente volver a verlo.

Había consultado a la partera y esta había corroborado que, pese a todas las noches que pasaba junto a su esposo, no estaba embarazada. Ya casi tenía treinta y uno, y por ende se acercaba al periodo de su vida en que ya no podría tener más hijos. Eso no la preocupaba en lo absoluto, pero debía admitir el haber deseado tener otro hijo para poder aguantar el tiempo en que Sasuke estuviera lejos.

-No podemos matar a Neji, no hay cargos suficientes—aludió Sasuke sabiendo las preocupaciones de ella, -exiliarlo sería peligroso—prosiguió Sasuke captando toda la atención de ella. –Los Kafer serían una mejor opción.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura negó ante la sugerencia de Sasuke para hacer que Neji dejara de ser una amenaza para la estabilidad, la paz y el Sultanato. ¿Por qué no deshacerse de él? Sakura no quería acabar con la vida de nadie pero, de otro forma, Mito acabaría sacándolo de allí y realizando la rebelión que tenía en mente.

-Mito no tardara en liberarlo—aseguró Sakura viendo asentir a Sasuke, claramente consciente de ello. –Sigue teniendo influencias para ello.

Sasuke asintió ante su excusa.

-Por eso quiero que tú…te ocupes de ella—comento Sasuke. –Sé que no supondrá un problema para ti.

Inicialmente, Sakura parpadeo confundida ante su plan…pero no tardo en entender que lo que le estaba pidiendo era desaparecer a Mito para siempre. Ella tenía docena de cientos de espías en el Viejo Palacio…envenenar a Mito no sería un problema ni por asomo, pero la sorprendía que Sasuke se lo pidiera. Claro, él siempre estaba l tanto de todo lo que ella hacía, pero nunca pensó que él le pediría personalmente eliminar a su persona, menos a Mito.

La Sultana Tsunade no la odiaría por eso ya que lo consultaría con ella primero…pero tampoco podía desobedecer una orden del propio Sultan y Tsunade lo entendería. Deshacerse de Mito era lo primero a hacer para que el Sultanato y el reinado de Sasuke dejaran de verse obstruidos por las ambiciones de la Sultana Mito. A modo de respuesta, Sakura sonrió radiante y bajo la cabeza en su silencioso _si_ …

Mito tenía que desaparecer.

* * *

Sakura se encontró con el médico personal de la corte en espera de que él pudiera aconsejarla sobre cómo proceder ante la partida del Sultan.

El sentido de protección de Sakura iba mucho más allá del simple hecho de dejarle una responsabilidad a un médico cualquiera. Sakura había estudiado la enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposo en su totalidad, sabiendo los síntomas y como avanzaba para crear un plan completo de cómo debía recuperarse, plan impuesto al médico que ciertamente admiraba su inteligencia y sentido del deber.

Pero eso no era la única razón por la que Sakura se había encontrado con el médico, sino que también para encontrar un veneno…adecuado, con el cual deshacerse de Mito de manera rápida y efectiva: Acónito.

-Nadie debe saber de esto—ordeno Sakura antes de retirarse.

Sasuke había puesto una responsabilidad sobre ella por una razón.

* * *

Rin, usando unas exquisitas galas violeta claro bordadas en oro co detalle en cobre y almendra, con su largo cabello adornado por una elegante corona de oro y amatistas a juego con sus pendientes, ingreso en el despacho privado de su esposo luego de que este la hubiera hecho llamar, por razone aparentemente muy importante y de alta confidencialidad.

Obito la reverencio en cuanto ella se hubo detenido frente a su escritorio, el Pasha rodeo este hasta encontrarse frente a su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede, Obito? Dijiste que era importante—indago Rin escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de sí, dejando a sus doncellas en el exterior.

El Pasha suspiro pesadamente antes de contestar, clavando los ojos en los de su esposa. Rin lo observo en espera de que hablara y dijera que era aquello tan importante que necesitaba de su entereza y presencia.

-El Hasoda Basi, Neji—inicio Obito viendo asentir a Rin al reconocer a esa persona, -es un príncipe…hijo de la Sultana Mito.

Obito debía admitir el estar incrédulo ante semejante información. Tras haber conocido a Neji por años, y odiándolo totalmente en secreto, Obito jamás hubiera esperado que su enemigo ideológico tuviera un pasado tan privilegiado y soberbio a sus espalda. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ser jenízaro de todas formas? Eso era un completo misterio para el Pasha que esperaba poder advertir a su esposa ante de que fuera tarde para que todo los cercanos al Imperio: las Sultanas y Príncipes, supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Con una sonrisa entre divertida y confundida, Rin pregunto de manera omnisciente si aquello era una broma.

* * *

Baru almorzaba en compañía de Mirai, su favorita.

La pelinegra,-vistiendo unas elegantes galas blancas bajo una chaqueta de encaje violeta transparente, bordada en diamantes, a juego con unas sencillas joyas sobre su largo cabello negro-lo hacia reír a cada momento con sus ocurrencias y anécdotas, pero intentando ocultar un nerviosismo que Baru conseguía distinguir sin el menor problema.

Mirai lo escuchaba atentamente luego de que él le prometiera no encerrar a sus hermanos en los Kafer si es que llegaba al trono. La pelinegra se llevaba de sola sayo una de sus manos al vientre al pensar en lo que deseaba informarle a Baru. Llevaban semanas juntos y en todo ese tiempo Mirai se había sentido segura en brazos del príncipe, escuchando sus palabras de amor hacia ella y presenciando su bondad en todo momento.

Hasta le había obsequiado un caballo, un hermoso corcel árabe.

-¿Qué tienes, Mirai?—indagó Baru al verla bajar la mirada y dejar de comer.

Su mayor preocupación y motivo de sonreír en el día era ella.

La ley dictaba que un príncipe tuviera un harem tras ser promovido a una provincia por órdenes del Sultan, pero las leyes estaban cambiado por causa de su padre, algo más que beneficioso para todos. Mirai sonrió levemente, entrelazando una de sus manos con las del príncipe que la observo ansioso por escuchar su respuesta.

-Estoy embarazada—anuncio Mirai con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Mirai rio entre sorpresa en cuanto sintió a Baru abrazarla y besarla una y otra vez, desencadenando su risa. Había un nuevo Príncipe o Sultana en camino…

* * *

Las nubes atravesaron el cielo a medida que avanzaba el día y la bruma nocturna se apoderaba de todo, plasmando las estrellas y la luna en el firmamento—anteriormente—diurno. En los aposentos de la _Madre Sultana_ ; la Sultana Tsunade y la Sultana Sakura se encontraban discutiendo el tema de relevancia en esos instantes: el futuro de Neji.

-El Sultan ya lo sabe—informo Sakura.

La Sultana Tsunade asintió más que conforme, cenando en compañía de la pelirosa luego de un día lleno de situaciones inciertas y momentos de preocupación absoluta.

-¿Lo ejecutara?—preguntó Tsunade antes de beber de su copa.

Sakura negó, dándole un escaso bocado a su comida antes de beber de su copa. Lo que le preocupaba verdaderamente era el futuro de sus hijos, una rebelión de esa clase—si llegaba a tener lugar—solo traería discordia y problemas, nada positivo para nadie. Solo acabaría por destruir el Imperio que había sido forjado a costa de tanto trabajo por décadas y décadas de Sultanes y Sultanas

-Lo encerrara en los Kafer—declaro Sakura viendo suspirar con tranquilidad a la Sultana Tsunade. –Me alegra que lo hiciera, así usted no se verá herida—empatizo Sakura sonriéndole ligeramente a la Sultana Tsunade.

La ambarina negó ligeramente, agradecida por las palabras de Sakura.

-Estuve a punto de casarme a los trece años—informó Tsunade para sorpresa de Sakura ya que ella casi nunca hablaba de su pasado, -pero el Pasha que habían elegido fue decapito antes—la Sultana sonrió con desagrado ante esto último, -y luego mi propio hermano, el difunto Sultan Izuna…ordeno el asesinato de mis hermanos—murmuro esto para sí misma recibiendo una mirada triste de parte de la pelirosa. –Este Imperio es lo importante, no nosotros.

Sakura se gravo a fuego esas palabras. Puede que algún día tuviera que pasar por eso.

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan fueron abiertas permitiendo el ingreso de la Sultana Sakura.

Sasuke espero a que ella llegara a su lado, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas y observando con suma atención el rostro del que era su ángel terreno. La noche eta de ambos y Sasuke no quería nada de eso cambiara. Su vida, la de ambos, se había vuelto una rutina completamente amena y serena de la que Sasuke disfrutaba enormemente y que no quería romper en lo absoluto. Toda su vida era una alegría perpetua por tenerla en su vida.

La pelirosa, ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha sobre si, se quitó la corona-que sostenía un largo velo azul oscuro—y la dejo caer al suelo sin cuidado alguno, sintiendo las manos de Sasuke descender por sus hombros, hacia su cintura mientras ella no apartaba sus ojos del rostro de él.

-No puedo pasar un solo instante sin ti—aseguro Sakura ofreciendo sus labios a él.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire en cuanto recibió como silencio los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos en un beso totalmente demandante y posesivo que la hizo jadear y abrir sus labios a la lengua de él, mediante la cual profundizaron el beso. Sentía las manos del Uchiha recorriendo su espalda de arriba a abajo, comenzando a desatar los cordones que formaban el cierre de su vestido con maestría.

Ella por su aparte ella solo atino a descender sus manos hasta el borde inferior de la camisa, el cual sostuvo y comenzó a halar hacia arriba hasta quitársela, pese a sus intento por librarse del vestido antes que ella comenzara a tomar partido. Sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras ella se sujetaba del pecho del Uchiha y este, a su vez, terminaba de desatar el vestido en solo cuestión de segundos, exponiendo la espalda de ella contra el aire. Subiendo sus manos hasta los hombros de ella, Sasuke tiro del vestido dejándolo caer al suelo, contemplando la figura de su ángel.

Sakura no rompió el beso si no que se dejó guiar por Sasuke que, cuidadosamente, la guio y tumbo sobre la cama, dando inicio a una noche de amor y lujuria mutua que no tendría fin.

* * *

Sakura le hubo escrito una nota a Sasuke, abandonando el Palacio en plena madrugada, un par de horas antes que el sol apareciera en un carruaje que la llevaría al Viejo Palacio.

La Sultana pelirosa ingreso y recorrió los largos pasillos en compañía de dos escoltas jenízaros tras los cuales se encontraba dos verdugos enteramente vestidos de negro con sus rosto cubiertos como dictaba la tradición. Los dos jenízaros, adelantándose a su Sultana con una debida reverencia, los jenízaros abrieron las puertas y se inclinaron a su paso. Usando el mismo vestido que el día anterior, con un largo velo arremolinándose sobre sus hombros, sostenido por una corona, Sakura ingreso siendo seguida por los dos verdugos.

Mito, hasta entonces profundamente dormida sobre su comoda cama, se desperto de golpe ante los ecos de pasos que revotaban sobre su cabeza encontrándose con la llega de dos verdugos y la presencia de Sakura en las puertas. Uno de los dos verdugos, le sujeto las manos tras la espalda mientas el otro le sujetaba la mandíbula y buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos.

-Sakura…-se atrevió a intentar protestar Mito.

Sakura levanto la palma abierta de una de sus manos, sonriendo sínicamente ante la preocupación de la Sultana pelirroja que llevo su ojos al pequeño frasco de veneno que sostenia uno de sus verdugos. Mito llevo sus ojos hacia Sakura, incrédula de lo que la pelirosa estaba ordenando hacerle.

Había imaginado muchas cosas de Sakura, pero nunca que fuera tan cruel.

-Esto es por mi padre y mi hermana—sentencio Sakura observando impávidamente a Mito que lucía aterrada. –Quítenselo—ordeno Sakura.

Mito no entendió la orden hasta que vio ingresar a uno de los jenízaros que le sostuvo la mano y le quito el anillo de rubí en forma de lágrimas sobre una cuna de oro blanco y diamantes como marco. El jenízaro, inclinándose respetuosamente ante Sakura, le entrego el anillo y se mantuvo de pie tras ella. Sakura observo con gusto ese soberbio anillo: el emblema de las Sultanas.

Sakura asintió en cuanto los verdugos la observaron y uno de esos hizo beber a Mito el veneno. Ninguno de los dos verdugos soltó a la Sultana hasta que este hubo bebido el contenido, retirándose con el permiso de la Sultana que no tardo en seguirlo, viendo a Mito convulsionar y ahogarse en la propia sangre que escupía.

La orden de Sasuke ya estaba cumplida.

* * *

En el plazo de un día, y con el sol apareciendo en lo alto del cielo, Sasuke tenía una decisión que efectuar luego de haberse cuestionado lo suficiente. Sakura afirmaba tener todo listo y ahora era su momento de decidir que hacer con Neji que no solo era una amenaza para él y sus hijos, sino también para el Imperio y más que nada para Sakura.

-Adelante—indicó de espaldas a la puerta.

Escoltado por dos guardias que le sujetaban los brazos, Neji fue ingresado a los aposentos del Sultan, claramente confundido por el motivo que tenían para acusarlo y presentarlo ante el Sultan como si fuera un criminal. Su madre tenía planes, planes que Neji aún no entendía pero en los que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, ¿Acaso el Sultan lo sabía?, y de ser así…¿Cómo?, ¿Quién podía saber todo de él como para rebelárselo al Sultan?

Sasuke se giró a observar a Neji quien mantenía la mirada baja. El Uchiha lo observo imponente: como un león que contempla a un insecto, sabiendo que su _tío_ ahí presente no era sino una amenaza para la estabilidad que había dedicado años e instantes entero de su vida a forjar. No permitiría que nadie destruyera todo su esfuerzo en pro de unas absurdas ambiciones.

-Entraste por esa puerta muchas veces, Neji—inicio Sasuke ante la confusa mirada del jenízaro, -te ganaste mi confianza. Y ahora descubro que siempre has sido un traidor—acusó el Uchiha.

Titubeando entre si hablar o no, Neji se decidía si tenía sentido alguno hablar después de todo. El Sultan decidiría sobre su vida, ¿De qué se supone que le serviría justificarse si el Sultan decidía no escucharlo?

-Su Majestad, yo…- intento hablar Neji.

-Limítate a contestar cuando yo te diga—advirtió Sasuke in dar oportunidad para que el jenízaro se justificara en lo absoluto. No quería escuchar sandeces inútiles y sin sentido, -¿Qué pensabas? Derrocarme y tomar mi trono.

El pelicastaño negó de manera vehemente, mintiéndose a sí mismo mientras intentaba salvar su vida. La oportunidad de ser Sultan era más que tentadora y atractiva para Neji, pero no pensaba admitirlo cuando se sabía que aquello significaba una sentencia de muerte auto firmada por sus propias declaraciones.

-Jamás, Majestad—aseguro Neji, teniendo la oportunidad de hablar. –Por años intente saber quién era…ahora lo sé—se justificó intentando ser cauto en sus declaraciones ya que el Sultan aprecia más que escéptico. –Nunca haría nada contra usted, Majestad.

Sasuke se dedicó a observar silentemente a Neji. No necesitaba de ea absurdas declaraciones puesto que su decisión no habría e cambiar sin importar cuanto se justificara Neji. Desear a Sakura siquiera ya era, a los ojos de Sasuke, motivo suficiente como para hacer pagar a Neji su osadía de fijar sus ojos en la mujer que no podía siquiera mirar. Las conspiraciones que el jenízaro se esforzaba en ocultar era una condena todavía mayor para sentenciar a Mito, responsabilidad que él había entregado a Sakura.

-Enciérrenlo en los Kafer- ordenó Sasuke, girándose para darle la espalda al jenízaro.

* * *

La Sultana Sakura,-vistiendo unas regias y rigurosísimas galas azul claro, de apariencia metálica, bordadas en oro emulando el emblema de los Uchiha, con un cuello alto y de caída en V bajo este, mangas ajustadas y falda bordada en oro y diamantes, con su largo cabello cayendo en una cascada de risos tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro y zafiros-cruzaba los pasillos hacia los aposentos del Sultan. El emblema de los Uchiha, a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima, brillaba contra la luz filtrada por las ventanas.

Sakura se detuvo ante las puertas en cuanto vio estas abrirse, viendo emerger a Neji que le sostuvo la mirada osadamente. La pelirosa no observo sin miedo alguno luego de haber cobrado la vida de Mito hacía apenas un par de horas. El anillo de las Sultanas se encontraba entre sus joyas pero no se atrevía a usarlo aun…lo haría en su momento, ahora solo quería informarle a Sasuke que había cumplido sus órdenes tal y como el había depositado toda su confianza en ella.

-Tarde o temprano subiré al trono, Sakura—advirtió Neji observando a la pelirosa que le sostenía la mirada sin titubeo alguno, de manera retadora, -y cuando ese día llegue tu serás mía.

La pelirosa sonrió falsamente ante la amenaza de Neji ya que aquello también significaba que el jenízaro estaba dispuesto a quitarle la vida a todos sus hijos, y principalmente a Sasuke, pero esta vez Sakura ya no tenía miedo. Se había desecho de Mito como nunca antes lo había imaginado y Sasuke se recuperaría. No tenía por qué temer nada.

-Tal vez lo tengas todo—reconoció Sakura sintiendo antes las afirmaciones de parte del jenízaro. –el trono, el Sultanato, el Imperio y todo el poder—señalo la pelirosa, punto por punto y hablando en un tono claro que seguramente Sasuke etaria escuchando del otro lado a modo de sentencia. –Pero jamás me tendrás a mí—aseguró Sakura

La pelirosa levanto su mirada hacia los guardias, indicándole que se llevaran a Neji, cosa que acataron inmediatamente dejándola a solas, observando desaparecer al jenízaro sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Volviendo la vista al frente, Sakura vio las puertas abrirse nuevamente y permitirle el paso libremente. Sakura se sujetó ligeramente la falda para no tropezar e se encontró con Sasuke que la esperaba. Avanzando lentamente, trastocada por lo que acababa de discutir con Neji, Sakura se dejó abrazar por Sasuke que le beso la frente y acaricio la espalda.

-No pasara nada de eso—aseguró Sasuke aludiendo que había escuchado todo, -nunca te pasara nada.

Sakura asintió únicamente abrazándose fuertemente de él.

Los recuerdos del pasado, voces y conflictos aparecieron en su mente recordándole como había llegado a donde estaba, el rapto de su tierra, la llegada al Imperio de los Uchiha…el primer encuentro con Neji, la primera vez que había visto a Sasuke, su primera noche juntos, la muerte de su padre, el nacimiento de sus hijos, todas y cada una de las batallas que habían librado contra todos a su alrededor. Todo eso era mucho para una mujer cualquiera y, sin embargo, para ella seguía sin ser suficiente.

Perder su inocencia y mancharse de sangre era el precio justo para hacer feliz a Sasuke

 _Fui concebida como algo etéreo e irreal, fui el sueño de un príncipe perteneciente a un Imperio muy lejano del que yo era ajena. Me arrebataron lo que amaba, la sangre y las lágrimas hicieron desaparecer mi inocencia y el amor le dio sentido a mi vida. ¿Quién fui?, ¿De dónde vine?, ¿Cuáles fueron mis sueños? Todo eso ya no es importante para mí, lo importante para mí, vida, mi tierra y mi ser son este Imperio, mis hijos e hijas: Príncipes y Sultanas. Mi vida es el hombre que me ofreció su amor cuando me sentí perdida, el hombre que puso el mundo a mis pies cuando estaba desamparada._

 _Sasuke…_

Sakura, sin romper el abrazo, levanto su rostro haciendo que Sasuke clara sus ojos en los suyos. Una pequeña pero inocente sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sakura en cuanto sintió la paz suficiente como para poder hablar.

-Por fin somos libres, Sasuke—aseguró Sakura pegando su frente a la de él, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con una alegría que no sentía desde su llegada al palacio.

Mito la había hecho una esclava, la había arrancado de su hogar y traído a la fuerza sin saber nada de la vida, teniendo apenas dieciséis años. Por fin era libre de esas intrigas, el anillo de las Sultanas—ahora en su poder—era la prueba fehaciente de ello, la prueba de que ya no era la campesina y esclava griega que había sido traída al Imperio a la fuerza. Era una verdadera Sultana y todo gracias a Sasuke.

Cuando pregunten por mí, no quiero ser recordada como una campesina, no quiero que me recuerden como han hecho con otras mujeres que han pertenecido a este Imperio y cuyos nombres apenas y serán recordados. No me importa los nombres que me den, ni como me recuerden, pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa quién fui, que sentí y como ame, quiero que recuerden el amor que vivió esta Sultana y aquello que significo todo en su vida, cuya riqueza y poder fue una maldición y cuyo amor fue lo único valioso y que tuvo sentido en su vida. Envejecí mil años en un día, oculte mi dolor ante el mundo, siempre fui lo que tuve que ser, nunca falle en nada de lo que se puso ante mí, siempre hice felices a quienes me rodeaban, me amaron y apreciaron y, sin embargo, me sentí sola de no ser por el dueño de mi corazón que fue lo único que le dio sentido a mi ser y a mi vida.

Sakura sonrió abrazándose todavía más a Sasuke. Por fin eran libres.

* * *

 **PD:** este capitulo esta dedicado a Adrit126 que pidió que "yo" no matara a Neji y he accedido a su petición :3 pero, ahora que esta en los Kafer, dejara de aparecer hasta nuevo aviso por su enclaustramiento. Intentare actualizar lo más rápido que me sea posible. Desde la próxima semana tendré nuevas responsabilidades sobre mi persona pero eso no cambia nada y hare todo lo posible por ser continua :3 gracias y hasta la proxima


	32. Chapter 31

**-** Como siempre: La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente inspirada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci, que narra la vida y obra de la más poderosa de las mujeres y regentes del Imperio Otomano. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta :3

* * *

Capítulo 31

Los testigos oficiales habían jurado como dictaba la tradición, teniendo al Sultan como testigo indeleble y ahora Mikoto se despedía de su familia para retirarse a un palacio destinado solo a ella y a su esposo, Kakashi Hatake Pasha.

Luego de la inesperada y bien recibía muerte de la Sultana Mito, todo había ocupado su lugar y viejas amenazas pasadas desaparecían tal y como siempre se había deseado. La paz llenaba el ambiente y la serenidad sellaba los corazones de todos con buenos sentimientos. La noticia del embarazo de Mirai, ahora Sultana Mirai, era una de las ocasiones más celebradas por todos, la prueba de que el Imperio continuaría extendiéndose más y más.

Mikoto, con sus quince recién cumplidos,-enfundada en un elegante vestido de seda y gasa rubí bordado en oro y diamantes emulando el emblema de los Uchihas y las flores de cerezo en los costados de la chaqueta superior del halagador atuendo—abrazaba a sus hermanos y hermanas en espera de la llegada de su madre. Ella era la primera en volar sola, en iniciar su propia vida…y no sabía si eso era algo muy bueno o, muy malo. Sabía que el Pasha la mantendría a salvo y eso era suficiente para saber que siempre estaría junto a su familia.

-Vendré a visitarlo todo el tiempo—aseguro Mikoto entre triste y ansiosa.

Daisuke sonrió en cuanto su hermana le beso la frente. El esperaba, en un futuro, no tener la desgracia de casarse y ser alejado de la familia, el solo quería ser un guerrero y luchar por el imperio haciendo felices a sus dos padres en el proceso.

-Te estaremos esperando—acepto Sarada de pie junto a Daisuke.

Mikoto sostuvo las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, deseando que tuviera la suerte de un matrimonio pasivo y sereno como el que ella ahora tenía. La pelirosa repitió el gesto con su hermana Shina quien la reverencio dignamente ya que ahora era más rica que cualquiera de ellos por su matrimonio. Mikoto sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos en cuanto estuvo frente a sus dos hermanos mayores; Itachi y Baru.

-Te deseamos mucha felicidad en tu matrimonio—garantizo Baru en compañía de su hermano.

Ambos hermanos habían dejado atrás su rivalidad, las circunstancias y oportunidades lo estaban permitiendo y eso era lo que más tranquilizaba a Mikoto: saber que sus hermanos no les darían más quebraderos de cabeza a sus padres durante el tiempo en que su padre no estaría en el palacio. Mikoto hubiera deseado que su tío Yosuke no estuviera presente ya que su padre no podía llevarlo a la campaña producto de su condición mental e inexperiencia…eso abría la puerta para que otros aprovecharan la ausencia del Sultan y volvieran a intentar derrocarlo, como había sucedido hacia casi quince años atrás, cuando ella era solo una bebé.

En un arrebato de debilidad, Mikoto abrazo sorpresiva y fuertemente a sus dos hermanos que ahogaron una risa ante este gesto, abrazándola de igual modo pese a todo. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la Sultana Sakura luciendo sus más elegante galas granate bordadas en plata y diamantes con una soberbia corona sobre su cabeza, ostentando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor del cuello. Mikoto reverencio a su madre en cuanto esta se hubo detenido en frente suyo, acariciándole los hombros y abrazándola a medias.

-Mi Mikoto—murmuro Sakura haciendo un máxime esfuerzo por contener sus emociones, -mi hermosa hija—con el mismo exabrupto que su hija había cometido antes, Sakura trajo a Mikoto en un abrazo, reposando su mentón en uno de sus hombros, rezando silenciosamente por su felicidad. –Deseo que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias, mamá—respondió Mikoto con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

El abrazo se rompió lentamente y Sakura, observando el rostro de su hija, limpio un a lagrima que había estado nada de abandonar los parpados de su hija, recordándole de manera omnisciente que no podía ni debía llorar, que debía dar el ejemplo de quien era: una Sultana, la flor del Imperio.

Era un adiós…pero no un adiós para siempre.

* * *

-Adelante—índico el Sultan sabiendo que pedía hablar con él.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Sasuke observo son sincero orgullo a su hija en cuanto esta hubo entrado a sus aposentos para despedirse de él. Mikoto, más serena luego de haberse despedido de su madre, sus hermanos y hermanas, reverencio debidamente a su padre, manteniendo la mirada baja y actuando dignamente como la Sultana que era.

Después de Sarada, pero solo mediante ese hermoso cabello rosado y orbes esmeralda, Mikoto era la que más se parecía a Sakura, cargada de ese aire de inocencia y dulzura, -pero intelecto al mismo tiempo—que había cautivado su corazón desde el primer instante. No había nada peor para un padre que ver a su hija crecer y alejarse, destinada a pasar su vida a cierta distancia, y para Sasuke la idea no era más fácil por más que su hija siguiera habitando sus dominios y siempre estuviera bajo su autoridad como siempre había sido…¿Cómo aceptar que el tiempo pasaba y las cosas cambiaban?, ¿Cómo aceptar que, en un determinado tiempo, dejaría de ver a sus hijos como eran ahora?

-Mikoto—inicio Sasuke viendo sonreír a su hija que estaba aceptando las coas mucho mejor que él, -llego el momento—la pelirosa asintió notando el esfuerzo que hacia su padre por actuar tan dignamente, justo como ella. –Espero que hayas sido tan feliz, como fue posible, hasta ahora.

A modo de respuesta, Mikoto sostuvo una de las manos de su padre entre las suyas sin apartar los ojos de él con ese amor devoción de hija que la hacía contemplarlo como el hombre más justo y único sobre la tierra. Siempre había hecho todo por ser la digna hija del Sultan…estudiando todo lo que le fuera posible, madurando a una edad temprana y asumiendo responsabilidades que ni siquiera su hermano tomaba. Pero su vida era perfecta tal y como era, nunca podría quejarse de nada porque su padre y su madre siempre habían velado porque fueran felices.

No tenía ningún recuerdo negativo en ese palacio ni en su entorno familiar.

-Siempre, padre—aseguró Mikoto con una sonrisa, -seré feliz gracias a ti.

Con un eco silencioso, las puertas volvieron a abrirse dando paso a una doncella que ingreso trayendo un almohadón purpura bordado en oro en las manos y sobre este un estuche de plata decorado con joyas y esmaltes. Mikoto frunció el ceño con confusión, preguntándose que estaría en su interior. Sasuke, en cuanto la doncella se hubo detenido ante ellos, abrió el estuche y extrajo del interior una cadena de oro con cristales rojos engarzados, un dije emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha y, en su interior, un rubí formaba una flor de cerezo. Con una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro, Mikoto le dio la espalda a su padre, apartando el cabello y el velo del tocado sobre su cabello, permitiendo que el Sultan colocara el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Mikoto acaricio el dije con cariño sabiendo lo que significaba, la imagen material de su familia como un recuerdo o silente despedida sin importar lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro.

* * *

Abrazándose todavía más de su esposo, ambos sentados sobre uno de los divanes, Sakura observaba a sus hijos sumidos en su propio mundo luego de la partida de Mikoto.

Sarada se encontraba riendo en compañía de Shina que parecía comentarle uno de sus nuevos avances de coquetería con los guardias jenízaros que, ciertamente, suspiraban por ella. Baru leía en compañía de Itachi, ambos sonriéndose entre sí con una camaradería que Sakura apenas y podía recordar. Kagami robaba dulces de la mesa mientras veía jugar a Daisuke y Rai que practicaban con espadas de madera. La Sultana pelirosa cargaba entre sus brazos a Shisui mientras el Sultan hacia lo mismo con Izumi que dormía serenamente en los brazos de su padre, ajena de todo.

Mirando hacia su pasado, un pasado que en decenas de ocasiones le resultaba tremendamente lejano, Sakura recordaba claramente sus sueños cuando había sido una adolescente...antes de que los corsarios la trajeran al palacio, antes e tanto sufrimiento. Había deseado ayudar a su padre en todo, si era posible acompañarlo en cada uno de sus viajes, dejando a Matsuri en compañía de su madre que si consideraba a la pequeña como toda una dama. La posibilidad de sr madre y tener una familia tan grande—como la que ahora tenía con Sasuke—nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

Pero, desde el primer instante en que se había enamorado del Uchiha, las prioridades para ella habían cambiado drásticamente. Su mayor deseo había sido hacerlo feliz a él y alumbrar un príncipe para luego declarar que estaba dispuesta a darle cuanto hijos deseara y lo había hecho. El Imperio Uchiha era fuerte de nuevo, ya no habrían crisis de sucesión con cinco príncipes que pudieran heredar el trono ni con cuatro Sultanas que establecieran enlaces poderosos y firmes para solidificar la paz que ella y Sasuke se habían esforzado en unificar a lo largo y ancho de todos los territorios.

Los extenuantes deberes y listas a revisar a diario eran poca cosa para ella. Ciertamente, y en otras circunstancias, hubiera deseado una vida más bucólica, serena, campestre y tranquila, lejos de todas esas responsabilidades…pero si tenían tal carga sobre sus hombros era por una razón y Sakura no dudaba en que debían de cumplirla para que otros pudieran ser tan felices como ellos lo eran. Nunca lo había dudado, a lo largo de los años y jamás lo haría, todo tenía su origen, su porque, su propósito a cumplir.

Había nacido para conocer a Sasuke y para amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella.

* * *

Acompañada por su esposo, Tsunade visito el pequeño templo al interior del palacio donde se hallaba la cripta familiar, una estancia que reunía los féretros de generaciones pasadas, todos perfectamente sellados y forrados en terciopelo negro bordado en oro que emulaba los estandartes de los Uchiha.

Entre todos esos ataúdes se hallaban sus hermanos…su padre, sus abuelos, sus ancestros, y ahora su madre. La Sultana se detuvo entre uno de los ma antiguos féretros—el de su padre, Madara, y el de su madre, Mito—luego de haber rezado por el alma de todos sus hermano ya fallecidos y su hermano Izuna, a quien no había visto perecer y de quien no había podido despedirse.

Bajo cada féretro ricamente bordado e hallaba una placa de mármol que tenía escrito el nombre del Sultan, Sultana o Príncipe que allí yacía y las fechas entre las cuales habían vivido…había unos casos más insólitos en que, ciertos príncipes, apenas y tenían uno o dos años de edad, habiendo muerto por alguna enfermedad o intento de asesinato.

La mayor suplica de Tsunade era que ninguno de sus sobrinos; ni Sasuke ni Yosuke, ni su hermano Neji ni los príncipes Baru, Itachi, Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui, tuviera que afrontar la muerte en un futuro cercano. Sasuke aún era un Sultan joven y, Kami mediante, la muerte no habría de presentarse en su vida ni en la de nadie con prontitud. Todos merecían vivir con tranquilidad luego de tantas batallas y conflictos que habían oprimido el corazón del Imperio por tantas décadas.

 _Entre tanta riqueza, entre tanto poder y estatus, solo hay sangre, lágrimas y desgracia,_ concluyo Tsunade para sí misma, visitando la cripta donde yacía casi toda su familia.

* * *

Mikoto, aun usando su vestido de boda, esperaba silenciosamente la llegada de su esposo, sentada sobre la cama con el largo y transparente velo cubriendo su rostro y luciendo el obsequio de su padre alrededor del cuello.

Su matrimonio no era solo amor, también era un asunto de estado: Kakashi seguiría siendo el Gran Visir mientras estuviera casado con ella y él, a su vez, podría protegerla con ese poder. Para Mikoto era suficiente saber que ella y Kakashi habían conseguido interactuar y enamorarse durante el compromiso y que por ende todo habría de seguir su curso. Ahora era una de las mujeres más adineradas del Imperio; primero estaba su madre, luego la Sultana Tsunade y ahora ella…¿Qué más maravillas podría traer el enlace?

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido casi silencioso, haciéndola ponerse de pie y alisarse ominosamente la falda para dar una digna presentación ante la llega de su esposo quien avanzaba respetuosamente hacia ella que mantenía la mirada baja.

Cada matrimonio real, de una Sultana con un Pasha, tenía sus condiciones perfectamente estipuladas.: si la Sultana no lo deseaba, el matrimonio no tenía por qué consumarse hasta que ella diera su consentimiento absoluto, no podrían inmiscuirse en los asuntos del otro si ella así lo deseaba…pero Mikoto no necesitaba de ninguna condición en ese momento. Deseaba que todo se hiciera tal y como debía ser.

Mikoto levanto la vista en cuanto Kakashi estuvo delante de ella-llevando a cabo—como primer gesto, apartar lentamente el velo de su rostro. Mediante su respiración, que se agito ligeramente, la Sultana dio testimonio de su nerviosismo…más no desagrado. La cálida sensación de los labios del Pasha sobre su frene envió aire nuevamente a sus pulmones, haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien y que no debía temer nada a partir de ese momento.

-Por fin estamos juntos Sultana—aseguro el Pasha sintiéndola entrelazar su manos con las suyas.

La pelirosa clavo sus orbes ónix en los del Pasha sonriendo plenamente feliz por el instante que compartían y el hecho de que ahora fueran marido y mujer antes de fundirse en su primer beso. La suerte de ambos y sus vidas, eran seguras estando juntos. No era un sueño, ni una ilusión, el triunfo había sido alcanzado y nada los haría desechar su victoria y la del Imperio.

Esa era su realidad.

* * *

El día de celebraciones, para desgracia de todos, había pasado y con ello la alegría que tanto había llenado al palacio, a sus sirvientes, al harem e incluso a los jenízaros que cuidaban de todo. Pero ese día ya no existía pues había asado y ahora llegaba el momento al que Sakura no había querido enfrentarse: la despedida.

Aferrada a los brazos de su esposo, de cuyo rostro no apartaba sus inocentes orbes esmeralda, Sakura no conseguía hacerse a la idea de su ausencia. Jamás había podido de hecho. A lo largo de los años había tenido que actuar como regente en muchas ocasiones ante las misiones diplomáticas a las provincias más importantes, siempre añorando la presencia de su esposo, su voz y su ser, pero había aprendido a lidiar y hacerse paciente con ello, esperándolo con más ansias cada vez. Pero, extrañamente, algo en su corazón le decía que las cosas serían diferentes esta vez y no sabía el porqué de eso.

Pero su mente le gritaba que estaba equivocada, que tal y como Sasuke la abraza en ese instante, lo haría cuando volviera, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que no debía temer a nada, pero sus miedos siempre intentaban ganar la batalla y hacerla vulnerable en sus brazos casi al punto de rogarle que la llevara consigo para no sentirse sola. Sakura se decía una y otra vez, pese a lo que la propia Sultana Tsunade le dijera, que ya no era tan joven y que en unos cuantos año no podría segur gozando de su privilegiada posición social en la cama del Sultan…en algún momento una mujer habría de suplantarla, la tradición lo estipulaba…pero—sin embargo—Sasuke era más que conocido en saltarse muchas de las tradiciones estipuladas y su matrimonio era prueba de ello.

Se había prometido que, si eso pasaba, ella misma elegiría a la mujer que ocupara su lugar pero, y pensándolo bien…¿Podría hacerlo?, ¿Podría desviar la mirada, presentar una mujer a los aposentos del Sultan y fingir que no sucedía nada? Ni siquiera ella misma sabría si podía llevar a cabo tal sacrificio emocional.

 _Gobernante de mi corazón, mi luna y mi sol, mi todo en el mundo, la razón de mi latir y mi amor, mi desesperación, tristeza, alegría y jubilo, mi razón de sonreír, mi corazón, mi tierra, mi hogar, mi mundo, mi esperanza, mi amor y mi deseo incólume. Mi pérdida, mi error, mi victoria y mi triunfo. Sin ti, mis días no tendrán sol, la luna y las estrellas no iluminaran mis noches, las flores no florecerán y nada en mi tierra dará fruto, mis lágrimas emitirán tu nombre, mi corazón cantara tus virtudes, mi alma llamara a la tuya y mi mente rememorara tu rostro. Nada tendrá sentido si tu presencia, mi espíritu y alma no tendrán fuerza, todo sería frio y gris sin ti que le das color y luz a mi vida, sin ti que lo eres todo para mí y que llenas de gozo mi corazón, sin ti que le das un motivo a mi vida, sin ti que me haces sentir plena y feliz. Ruego que vuelvas pronto, victorioso a mis brazos para que mis labios vuelvan a pronunciar tu nombre, para que mi corazón vuelva a latir, para que la luz me ilumine y tenga motivos para sonreír, para que cada cosa tenga orden y sentido en este mundo cruel, injusto y malvado donde todas las joyas y belleza se ven corrompidas por la existencia mundana. Tú lo eres todo y sin ti no soy nada, vuelve para que estemos juntos y mi alma se encuentre con la tuya, para hacerme sentir que no debo ni tengo que temer a nada, para que mi existencia tenga sentido, oh tu…Sultan de mi alma, soberano de mi corazón y dueño absoluto de mi existencia_

Sakura se abrazó a Sasuke, deseando que esa separación fuera tan corta como era posible…pero sabía que eso no concordaría con sus sentimientos, con los de Sasuke ni con sus corazones.

* * *

Tan rápidamente como Sasuke se había marchado, el día había desaparecido para todos y Sakura ya se encontraba plasmando sus deseos y mejores intenciones en una carta para él. Ni siquiera había pasado un día y ella ya sentía como el aire llegaba con dificultad a sus pulmones y como su corazón emitía latidos escasos para su subsistencia.

Ante la luz de las velas como testigo, la Sultana dedicaba su completa atención a escribir mientras sus hijos dormían en sus habitaciones y mientras el silente aire nocturno lo cubría todo. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron pero para ella eso no significo absolutamente nada, centrada en su propio mundo.

Ino, observando entre divertida y sorprendida a su Sultana, tomo asiento en el diván junto al que se encontraba la pelirosa, observando silenciosamente la larguísima carta que escribía para el Sultan. Aquel amor era admirable sin duda, nadie jamás había conocido amor igual e Ino había sido testigo de casi toda su trayectoria desde que había llegado al palacio y conocido a la Sultana. La rubia había sido testigo en la propia boda, entregándole la soberbia corona emblemática de los Uchiha a la Sultana pelirosa el día en que había contraído matrimonio con el Sultan.

-¿Escribiéndole a su majestad tan pronto, Sultana?—indago Ino con diversión viendo sonreír a la Sultana con su pregunta.

Conseguir hacer sonreír a la mujer más poderosa del mundo y del Imperio, cuando el Sultan no se encontraba, sin duda alguna era un logro signo de admirar e Ino lo tenía en su lista de triunfos desde hacía años al conseguir ser la única que tenía tal grado de amistad con la Sultana como para llegar a hacerla reír. Sakura, terminando de escribir su última línea, levanto la vista hacia Ino, sonriendo ante su broma.

Lo cierto es que ella y Sasuke tenían el mismo gesto técnico, el de seguro estaría escribiéndole en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad sin importar que llevaran un día separados y no una hoja sino varias, justo como ella. Se habían adecuado a esa rutina y la distancia solo los hacia ser más dependientes el uno del otro.

-No importa el tiempo que pase, yo siempre extraño a su majestad—respondió Sakura ante la broma de Ino.

* * *

Por más extraño que pareciera, y como una especie de profecía oscura, el invierno había llegado tras la partida del Sultan, cubriendo todo de una nieve copiosa y espesa que hacia sufrir al pueblo por la falta de preparación para lidiar con un invierno semejante.

Pero eso no había sido suficiente para la Sultana Sakura que, teniendo en su poder dos cofres llenos de oro hasta el tope, había distribuido el dinero en el pueblo y contratado a trabajadores e inmigrantes que se encargaban de construir alberges y distribuir alimentos mediante ollas comunitarias para los más pobres. Sakura había recibido, en esos tres meses, seis cartas de Sasuke, todas asegurándole que la campaña y su tratamiento iban mejor de lo que habían planeado.

Sakura, enfundada en un abrigo de terciopelo azul oscuro bajo el cual lucia unas galas violeta bordadas en plata y diamantes, termino de cenar en el monasterio de Hiruzen Sarutobi Pasha que había muerto recientemente y a cuyo funeral Sakura había asistido para asegurar que sustentaría el monasterio para engrandecerlo y ayudar a los más necesitados. La pelirosa permitió que dos de los encargados se llevaran las cosas mientras ella se acercaba a la chimenea para calentarse un poco ante de salir al aire helado que reinaba en el exterior.

Tenten se encontraba de pie su lado como compañía ya que habían dejado a Ino administrando el Harem. Shikamaru, por otro lado, se encontraba preparando todo para su regreso al palacio.

-Regresemos, Tenten—indico Sakura alejándose lentamente de la chimenea en son de la pelicastaña que se asentía y hacia lo que ella dijera.

La pelicastaña se adelantó a la Sultana para abrir las puertas más estas no se movieron pee a su esfuerzo. Frunciendo el ceño, Tenten volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza pero…nada nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sakura, habiendo visto el esfuerzo de su amiga, intento abrir la puerta por su cuenta sin recibir respuesta. Aquello no tenía sentido ya que do guardias suyos debían de estar flanqueando la puerta para abrirle. La Sultana pelirosa golpeo la puerta con la palma abierta de su mano.

-Guardias, ¡Abran las puertas!—ordeno esperando recibir respuesta.

El silencio otorgo una prueba irrefutable de que eso era una trampa. Tenía que ser obra de Mei y Rin que, seguramente, no habían desaprovechado su ausencia para intentar que Yosuke fuera jurado como Sultan. ¿Cómo es que no lo había presentido? La pelirosa halo fuertemente de las perillas, chillando con nerviosismo y miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a sus hijos. Conociendo a Mei y Rin, el precio no sería otro que la vida de sus hijos para garantizar el poder de Yosuke?

-¡Abran las puertas!—grito Sakura suplicando que su voz fuera escuchada por alguien.

* * *

Las crisis, los problemas y de más eran algo que todos debían de esperar en el palacio, pero Mirai no lo había previsto, mucho menos que fueran a introducir algo en su comida para hacerla perder a su hijo.

La pelinegra, recostada sobre la cama, con un vestido limpio luego de la partida del médico, lloraba silenciosamente contra la almohada viendo extinguida la vida de su hijo de su cuerpo. ¿Quién era su enemigo?, ¿Quién podía haber hecho algo así? No lo sabía y en ese instante no le interesaba. Solo deseaba llorar hasta el cansancio por la pérdida de su niño inocente que había muerto antes de que ella pudiera haberlo cargado en sus brazos.

Baru ya lo sabía, ella le había pedido a una de sus doncellas que lo informara…pero rogándole que no fuera a verla. Ella no quería que la viera llorar, no quería que la viera destrozada y abatida por el dolor.

* * *

Mei termino de cambiarse de ropa con la ayuda de su fiel doncella Anko que colocaba una enorme y soberbia corona de oro y citrino sobre su cabeza. Su largo cabello se encontraba peinado en un sencillo moño para hacer lucir sus joyas y sus exquisitas galas rubí bordadas en oro y cristales dorados que daban la imagen de lo que sería a partir de ahora: la Madre Sultana del Imperio, regente mediante su hijo.

Siendo de noche y habiendo cobrado la vida del bebe del príncipe Baru, Mei sabía que podía tomar el poder mientras Sakura no estaba, cuando podía asesinar a todos sus hijos para que dejara de ser una Sultana. La mitad del ejercito estaba con ella, ¿Por qué temer?, ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

La puerta de sus aposentos se abrió con un chirrido haciéndole saber que sus emisarios o sirvientes habían llegado para escuchar sus órdenes. Yosuke se encontraba en los aposentos del Sultan para, luego de la muerte de los hijos de Sakura, ser jurado como Sultan. Mei se giró hacia ello siendo reverenciada por todos ellos y por sus doncellas que estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

El poder era fascinante y adictivo y Mei quería más y más de él.

-Reúnan a los príncipes en una habitación—ordeno Mei con arrogancia infinita, sintiéndose todavía más poderosa al ver a los sirvientes reverenciarla y retirarse.

* * *

Tras la partida de su padre, Daisuke se había decidido a hacerse cargo personalmente del cuidado de sus hermanos, vigilancia y protección de sus hermanos menores.

Baru e Itachi, siendo mayores, no necesitaban de su vigilancia, pero si Rai, Kagami y Shisui con quienes compartían habitación luego de habérselo insistido a su madre que no había conseguido negarse ante su petición. Kagami y Rai mecían la cuna mientras él, sentado en el diván, vigilaba que ninguno estuviera a punto de caerse de sueño, fingiendo firmeza para cuidar de Shisui. Esa rutina se había establecido muy bien y Daisuke sentía que por fin había dejado de ser tratado como niño, sentía por fin podía ser un adulto y así proteger a otros. Shina y Sarada tenían la misma responsabilidad que él siendo vigiladas además por Mikoto que estaba ese día en el palacio para cuidar de su hermanita Izumi.

El Uchiha levanto su mirada hacia las puertas al sentirlas abrirse, igual de alerta que sus dos hermanos. Cuatro guardias entraron reverenciándolos con respeto, cosa que sin embargo no consiguió convencer a Daisuke que frunció el ceño con desconfianza desde donde estaba.

-Príncipes, deben acompañarnos—indico uno de los guardias.

Intuyendo que aquello no era sino una trampa, Daisuke se levantó del diván y coloco delante de sus hermanos como si fuera un escudo, sintiendo a Rai y Kagami temblar de incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué?—exigió saber Daisuke.

No dejaría que les hicieran nada a sus hermanos. Era más que consiente de los enemigos que su madre y ellos tenían en el palacio. No bajaría la guardia ni dejaría de temer que hicieran algo contra su persona, contra su madre, sus hermanas o hermanos. Si el no tenía el debido cuidado, ¿Quién iba a tenerlo? Se encontraban en una incertidumbre constante con la muerte desde la partida de su padre y Daisuke ya tenía claro que tenía la edad suficiente como para saber cómo era el mundo realmente y era su responsabilidad el proteger a sus hermanos.

-Son órdenes de la Sultana Mei—respondió únicamente el guardia.

Ese fue el detonante para Daisuke que no se movió ni un ápice sabiendo que intentarían hacer algo contra sus hermanos y él no podía permitirlo. Los guardias se observaron entre si antes de acercarse hacia ellos haciendo que Daisuke intentara afanosamente de servirle de escudo a sus hermanos.

-No se atrevan… ¡No lo hagan!—ordeno Daisuke sintiendo a uno de los guardias cargarlo sin problemas.

Los gritos de sus hermanos Rai y Kagami llegaron a sus oídos, pidiendo ser soltados por los guardias que los cargaron y sacaron de la habitación. Daisuke, in parar de protestar, vio con pánico como sus hermanos eran orzados a abandonar la habitación y de cómo el último de los guardias cargaba al pequeño Shisui para sacarlo de la habitación.

-¡Suéltenme!, ¡Déjenme!—grito Daisuke deseando que alguien acudiera en su ayuda.

* * *

Baru se despertó tras haberse quedado dormido llorando en compañía de su hermano Itachi que había dado todo de si por tranquilizarlo. A sus dieciséis años, Baru entendía por qué para que,-quien sea que fuese el que hubiera ordenado aquello—se ordenara la muerte de su hijo no nato. ¿Quién se beneficiaba con eso?

Lentamente, y viendo a su hermano dormir profundamente, Baru tomo el libro de las manos de Itachi y se levantó del diván para dejar en la repisa, deseando que madre volviera pronto para poder pedir su ayuda, para que se hiciera justicia.

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente haciendo aparecer a cuatro guardias de los cuales dos se lanzaron inmediatamente hacia él. Itachi, despertando de su sueño, reaccionó de manera inmediata intentando ayudarlo pero siendo retenido por los otros dos guardias que le impedían moverse.

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto?, ¡Suéltenme!—ordeno Itachi sin dejarse controlar por los guardias.

Sacando fuerza de flaqueza, y librándose de sus captores, Baru intento ayudar a su hermano, solo recibiendo como repuesta un golpe de parte de uno de los guardias para que pudieran sacarlo de ahí rápidamente.

Los gritos y las protestas se hicieron oír en los pasillos del palacio mientras ambos príncipes eran arrastrados—porque nos e daban el gusto de caminar—por los pasillos halados por los guardias que, a casa paso, perdían más y más la paciencia con ellos. Mikoto, que había pensado en halar con sus hermanos se horrorizo al ver que eran arrastrados por los pasillos mediante cuatro guardias, pero lejos de dejarse asustar, la Sultana no hizo sino lanzarse sobre uno de los guardias para intentar que soltaran a sus hermanos.

-¡Suéltenlo!, ¡He dicho que lo suelten!—ordeno Mikoto valorando el hecho e que dejaran de arrastrar a Baru.

Pero, lejos de cumplir su orden, el guardia se zafo bruscamente de la Sultana haciéndola chocar su espalda contra el mármol y caer de rodillas, ligeramente aturdida por el golpe. Abastecido de adrenalina e ira por aquella escena, Baru golpe a uno de sus guardias con una fuerza que ni el sabia de donde había surgido y se zafo del otro, arrodillándose frente a su hermana apenas estuvo libre para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-No intervengas Mikoto, por favor—pidió Baru antes de volver a ser apresado por los guardias. -No quiero que te lastimen.

Apoyándose en la pared y observando a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, la acción de Mikoto no fue sino marcharse justo por donde había venido para buscar la ayuda de Ino y Choji, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de sus dos hermanos mayores, rezando porque no lo asesinaran.

¿Dónde estaba su madre?

* * *

Sakura, -con los nudillos rojos y ligeramente heridos tras golpear insistentemente la puerta—se encontraba sentada sobre el diván en espera e que alguien llegara y los ayudara, más eso no sucedía y comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué pasaría con sus hijos?

Su instinto le decía, no, le gritaba que las responsables de esa trampa no eran sino Mei y Rin en confabulación de Obito pero no veía cómo salir de allí. Encerrada y preocupada desesperadamente por sus hijos, Sakura no veía salida posible de aquel lugar. Un suave y repentino repiqueteo contra la puerta la sobresalto haciendo que sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieran a su amiga presente.

-Tenten—susurro Sakura.

La pelicastaña asintió ante su petición, colocándose inmediatamente junto a la Sultana que la cubrió con su cuerpo como un escudo, temiendo que quien fuera a entrar no fuese sino otro de los aliados de Mei. Pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Se trataba de la Sultana Tsunade que entro agitada en compañía de Shikamaru que se tocaba las muñecas para aminorar la incomodidad luego de haber estado amarrado en compañía de los guardias y sequito de la Sultana habiendo sido liberados solo por la Sultana Tsunade.

-Gracias al cielo estás aquí— respondió Tsunade al verla, confundiendo a Sakura. –Mei ha ordenado que los príncipes sean asesinados, esta noche—puntualizo asustando a Sakura. –Vete, rápido.

Asustada, preocupada y nervios, Sakura asintió únicamente antes se abandonar la habitación siendo seguida por Shikamaru.

* * *

Baru e Itachi fueron—literalmente—arrojados dentro de una habitación, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo de su caída y trayecto hacia donde sea que estaban.

El llanto de un bebe los hizo analizar la habitación encontrándose con Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui que era mecido en brazos de sus dos hermanos mientras Daisuke los vigilaba. Baru inmediatamente se acercó a sus tres hermanos menores mientras Itachi se encargaba de revisar a Daisuke para asegurarse de que no lo hubieran golpeado como habían hecho con ellos.

-¿Están todos bien?, ¿Cuándo los trajeron?—pidió saber Baru cargando entre sus brazos Shisui que dejo de llorar y comenzó a dormirse.

El ambiente se hubo serenado con la llegada de los dos príncipes mayores ya que brindaban ese aire de protección con el que todos se sentían a salvo. Daisuke bajo la guardia y precio menor de lo que era con solo ver llegar a sus hermanos mientras que Rai abrazaba a Kagami que sollozaba del miedo.

-Hace unos momentos—respondió Daisuke, más tranquilo por verlos a ellos ahí. -¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?—pregunto a su hermano Itachi.

Itachi suspiro únicamente haciendo que su hermano Daisuke bajara la mirada, entendiendo inmediatamente porque estaban allí y lo que les harían. Iban a asesinarlos y esa era una realidad que aceptar. Daisuke, con la mirada baja, no le temía a la muerte porque había aprendido que todo tenía su porque, pero no deseaba que algo malo les sucediera a sus hermanos. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que su madre llegara y pronto.

-No nos harán nada—aseguró Baru intentando tranquilizar a sus hermanos Rai y Kagami que le creyeron inmediatamente, dejándose llorar. -Somos príncipes, nuestras vidas son importantes.

Aunque ni siquiera Baru conseguía creerse eso.

* * *

Ante el aire nocturno y frio, un carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del palacio bajo una asidua y portentosa comitiva jenízara que bajo de sus caballos para abrir la puerta del carruaje de donde emergió la Sultana.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su majestad la Sultana Sakura!—anuncio el heraldo fuera del palacio haciendo a los guardias abrir las puertas.

Con la ayuda de Shikamaru, Sakura bajo del carruaje tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas siendo seguía por Tenten que sostuvo la cola de su vestido. Del interior del palacio emergieron Ino, Choji y la Sultana Mikoto a toda prisa, sorprendiéndola a ella y a su escolta jenízara que reverencio a la hija de Sultan inmediatamente.

-¿Qué está pasando Mikoto?—pregunto Sakura viendo temblar a su hija.

-Intentaran asesinarlos, mamá—respondió Mikoto siguiendo a su madre.

Sujetándose la falda del vestido y del abrigo, Sakura entro corriendo en compañía de su hija, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino en compañía de una larga escolta jenízara que cumpliría sus órdenes fueran las que fueran. La Sultana Sakura y su comitiva únicamente dejo tras de u el eco de sus zapatos y botas contra el mármol del suelo.

¿Llegarían a tiempo?

* * *

Baru dejo a su pequeño hermano Shisui sobre uno de los divanes viendo más serenos y tranquilos al resto de sus hermanos. ¿Cómo es que habían tenido lugar todas esas cosas en un solo día?

Esa sensación de temor e incertidumbre seguía en el ambiente, despertando la inquietud de todos ellos sabiendo que no estaban libres de la muerte y de los verdugos que, de un momento a otro, habrían de entrar en la habitación para tomar sus vidas. ¿Cómo sentirse a salvo cuando su madre no estaba en el palacio para garantizar su protección?, ¿Cómo mantener la calma y aparentar seguridad cuando sus vidas pendían de un hilo tan delgado y frágil que podía romperse en cualquier momento?

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido que incomodo por completo a los príncipes, excepto al pequeño Shisui que se encontraba callado y durmiendo sobre el diván. Seis verdugos entraron vistiendo debidamente de negro con sus rostros cubiertos y siguiendo a un soldado que se detuvo delante de los príncipes con sus verdugos a su espalda.

-Por órdenes de la Sultana Mei—inicio el soldado haciendo entender a los príncipes lo que iba a pasar, -arrodíllense—ordeno con una autoridad que no tenía.

Baru negó únicamente antes de que los verdugos avanzaran hacia ellos…

Antes de la aparición de las Sultanas Sakura y Mikoto, los jenízaros que las escoltaban neutralizaron de decapitaron a todo los soldados leales a las Sultanas Mei y Rin que se encontraban dentro de los aposentos del Sultan en compañía del Príncipe Yosuke. Con la frente en alto y siendo reverenciada por los jenízaros,-que la habían escotado devotamente para garantizar su seguridad y supervivencia—la Sultana Sakura se dirigió únicamente hacia los aposentos del Sultan cuyas puertas fueron abiertas por dos de sus escoltas.

* * *

Mei, elegantemente vestida como si ya fuera la madre Sultana del Palacio, en compañía de su hija Rin que vestía unas esplendidas galas purpura bordadas en plata y diamantes. Yosuke, tas ella, temblaba de miedo ante lo jenízaro que entraron en compañía de Sakura y Mikoto. Por primera vez en todos esos años, Sakura había dejado de parecer una mujer bondadosa a los ojos de Yosuke. Pero Mei, lejos de parecer asustada, parecía divertida por la llegada de Sakura, triunfante de algo que Sakura no entendía.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos, Mei?, ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?—demando saber Sakura con su hija tras ella igual de iracunda.

Choji, Shikamaru e Ino estaban tras ambas con un grupo de jenízaros armados de hasta los dientes y dispuesto a ejecutar a quien fuera necesario. Mei se dedicó a observar la escolta de las Sultanas al igual que su hija Rin, satisfechas y totalmente seguras de su absoluta victoria.

-Llegas tarde, Sakura—respondió Rin con total soberbia, observando a la pelirosa como si fuera un insecto.

La pelirosa observo a ambas mujeres en espera de una respuesta más clara, pero no conseguían dársela. Mikoto, de pie a su lado, -y de la forma más disimulada posible—apretaba los puños con ira y miedo al no saber qué destino les aguardaba a sus hermanos donde sea que se encontraran.

-Por fin entiendes lo que yo sentí por años—justifico Mei con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

Sakura avanzo dos pasos hacia Mei señalando a Yosuke con sus ojos que no sabía si temerle o verla como su igual. Jamás recordaba haberla visto tan furiosa como en ese instante y la ausencia de su hermano hacia que se sintiera aún más incierto con respecto a lo que pasaría con su vida.

-Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para proteger a Yosuke—recordó Sakura a Mei expresando su furia mediante su voz, -¿Es así como me pagas?—exigió saber la Sultana sin entender las razones de Mei.

Mei únicamente negó ante la pregunta de Sakura.

-No evitaste que lo encerraran—justifico Mei para sí misma, -ahora tus hijos serán asesinados en ese mismo lugar.

Sintiendo que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, y sin reparar en la reacción de nadie, Sakura aparto a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino y abandono los aposentos del Sultan dejando tras de sí el eco de la suela de sus botas contra el suelo. Tenía que llegar a donde estaban sus hijos antes de que fuera tarde y no pudiera salvar a nadie. ¡Shisui apenas y tenía un año! No reparo en su hija Mikoto que intentaba alcanzar tanto como Shikamaru e Ino que habían dejado a Choji y casi todos los jenízaros vigilando a las Sultanas Mei y Rin.

-¡Pierdes el tiempo, Sakura, ellos ya han de estar muertos!—grito Rin cuya voz se perdió entre la partida de la Sultana.

* * *

Sakura apretaba su puños contra la falda de su vestido y su abrigo mientas sostenía estas para no tropezar ignorando todo a su paso, ignorando el cansancio que sentía mientras corría como jamás lo había hecho, mientras sentía las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos por el simple hecho de pensar que no alcanzaría a salvar a sus hijos…¡No! Tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que salvarlos. ¡No podía perderlos!, ¡No podía permitir que murieran! Los pasillos le parecían difusos, los guardias y sirvientes atestados en los pasillos que la reverenciaban eran nada a sus ojos. Solo quería ver a sus hijos, abrazarlos y saberlos a salvo.

La pelirosa aminoro su andar en cuanto distinguir la puerta a los lejos, rezando porque sus hijos estuvieran a salvo, ma se detuvo al ver la puerta abrirse y ver emerger del interior a seis verdugos que la reverenciaron en cuanto la vieron.

-No…- susurro con la voz quebrada, cubriéndose el rostro.

Mikoto llego tras suyo en unos instantes observando igual de asustada a los verdugos pero la compañía de su madre le duro poco tiempo ya que Sakura avanzo hacia las puertas, ignorando estrepitosamente a los verdugos y entrando de golpe. La sorpresa embargo a Sakura al encontrar al Khan de Crimea, Naruto Uzumaki, abrazando a sus hijos…o a casi todos. Con temor, Sakura dirigió sus ojos hacia el suelo de la habitación encontrando el cuerpo de su hijo Itachi…decapitado…

Las fuerzas le flaquearon y estuvo a nada de desmayarse de no ser por Naruto que le impidió caer. Sakura apretó los ojos y consiguió no llorar mientras el Uzumaki la abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello en un intento por evitarle el sufrimiento que como madre estaba sintiendo por ver el cadáver de uno de sus hijos. Suspirando acompasadamente, la pelirosa se soltó del agarre del Uzumaki girándose hacia sus hijos que la abrazaron inmediatamente, especialmente Baru que consiguió consolarla.

Mikoto tras ella, de igual modo, hizo acopio máxime por ocultar sus emociones mientras el Khan de Crimea le tendía al pequeño Shisui que afortunadamente no lloraba ante aquella escena. La pelirosa se giró hacia Ino que, como Shikamaru y Tenten, se mantenía con la mirada baja.

-Que mis hermanas se reúnan en los aposentos del Sultan—ordeno Mikoto con voz firme.

Sorprendida por la entereza de la hija del Sultan, Ino asintió vehemente antes de reverenciar a la Sultana Mikoto y retirarse para cumplir su orden. Mikoto beso la frente de su pequeño hermano, evadiendo la visión del cadáver de Itachi mientras veía a su madre ser abraza por Baru y Daisuke, evitando además que Rai y Kagami siguieran llorando.

-De no ser por el Khan, estaríamos muertos—aseguro Baru rompiendo el abrazo en que había refugiado a su madre.

Sakura beso la frente de Daisuke que la abrazo por la cintura para proceder a besar las mejillas de Baru que parecía severamente afectado por la muerte de su hermano pese a aparentar seriedad. No era un momento para llorar, luego lo haría con libertad pero, en ese momento, debía enfrentar a Mei y Rin, deshaciéndose de Yosuke lo más pronto posible.

-Nadie volverá hacerles esto—aseguro Sakura caminando de la mano con su hijo Daisuke que no quería soltarla al verla temblar. –Síganme.

* * *

Los instantes pasaban y Mei, al igual que su hija, esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de Sakura para ver su ira y dio por saberse privada de la vida de sus hijos que ahora debían de encontrarse muertos. Con los Príncipes muertos, solo Yosuke podría ser el Sultan y ella la regente ante la ausencia de Sasuke. ¿Era inteligente no aprovechar esa oportunidad?, ¿Por qué no hacer lo necesario cuando se tenía al alcance?

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido permitiendo a Sakura entrar totalmente sola—de no ser por Tenten a su lado—y llena de ira bajo esa mascara de hielo y seguridad que se empeñaba tanto en mostrar ante todos. Los jenízaros, que habían estado vigilando a las Sultanas Mei y Rin, -así como al Príncipe Yosuke—bajo sus órdenes, la reverenciaron con tristeza al verla llegar sola.

-Pagaras por todo esto Mei, en esta vida y en la otra—aseguro Sakura destilando veneno en su voz.

Mei sonrió triunfal ante sus palabras, pero su alegría apenas y duro un instante en cuanto vio las puertas abrirse por segunda vez para ver entrar a la Sultana Mikoto—cargando al pequeño Shisui—El Príncipe Baru junto al Príncipe Daisuke, tras ambos las Sultanas Shina y Sarada tras quienes caminaban los Príncipes Rai y Kagami. Ino entro cargando a la Sultana Izumi y Shikamaru entro como escolta del Khan de Crimea que se situó junto a la Sultana Sakura.

-Gracias a Kami—murmuro Choji al ver llegar a los Príncipes y Sultanas. -Todos están a salvo.

Sabiendo a sus hijos llegar y situarse a su lado, Sakura respiro a tranquila pero aun con la opresión de la muerte de su hijo Itachi sobre su corazón. Mei, delante de ella, observaba preocupada y asustada la escena sabiendo que su plan no había servido de nada: Sakura seguía siendo una Sultana y ellos peligraban más que nunca. Rin sostuvo una de las manos de su hermano entre las suyas y guardo silencio en espera de que su madre dijera algo…pero el silencio era la prueba de que la supervivencia de los hijos de Sakura era algo que no podían refutar.

-Guardias—pronuncio Sakura ya que volvía a ser la mujer más poderosa del palacio con la presencia de sus hijos. –Encierren a la Sultana Mei en el calabozo, lleven a la Sultana Rin a su palacio—la pelirosa se reservó lo principal para Yosuke. –Y regresen al Príncipe Yosuke a los Kafer de donde nunca debió salir.

Los jenízaros reverenciaron a la Sultanas antes de sujetar a las Sultanas y al Príncipe para cumplir sus órdenes. Los gritos de protesta por parte de Mei y Rin fueron terminantemente ignorados por Sakura que abrazo a su hijo Daisuke a su cuerpo en cuanto vio a los guardias llevarse a Mei, Rin y Yosuke. Sakura acaricio cariñosamente el hombro de su hijo asegurándole que todo estaría bien con ese gesto pese a los desoladores gritos de Yosuke y Mei en el exterior.

O ella hacia que se cumplieran las leyes o nadie más lo haría.

* * *

Habiendo dejado a sus hijos en sus aposentos,-velando que durmieran con tranquilidad luego de la llegada de Kakashi Hatake Pasha que aseguraba quedarse en el Palacio tanto como ella estimara posible—Sakura termino de desenredar su cabello mientras Ino y Tenten se retiraban a dormir llevando las pertenencias de ella consigo para guardar en el armario.

La pelirosa, vestida con un camisón azul oscuro bordado en plata, por fin tomo la carta que el Khan de Crimea había traído desde la campaña en sus tierras. La Sultana abrió el sello y desdoblo la hoja leyendo inmediatamente el contenido y llevándose la mano al pecho con lo que allí aparecía. No…tenía que ser una pesadilla. Tenía que tratarse de un sueño. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!

 _Su serenísima majestad, Sultana Sakura._

 _No me atrevo a pronunciar estas palabras por temor a lo que usted pudiera sentir en persona, pero la campaña se ha dado por terminada. Ha sucedido un atentado en nuestras filas y la victima en cuestión no ha sido otra que el Sultan Sasuke. Lamento decir que la vida de nuestro Sultan se ha extinguido. Estaremos de regreso en la capital lo más pronto posible con el féretro de su majestad._

 _Deseo que entienda que uno de sus príncipes a de subir al trono. Dejo todo en sus manos y le deseo mis más sinceras condolencias._

 _Atentamente su fiel servidor, Maito Gai Pasha_

Sakura soltó la carta mientras se levantaba del diván, incapaz de creer lo que leía en esas páginas. No, no, no, no, no, ¡No! Tenía que sr un error, un terrible, terrible error. No…Sasuke no podía estar muerto, no podía Apenas y le había escrito hace una semana, tenía que ser una broma, un broma sumamente cruel. Primero su hijo y ahora Sasuke…

 _Deberás caminar sobre fuego y lava toda tu vida, tendrás que ser testigo de la muerte de todos los que amas, veras morir a tus hijos e hijas, a todos los que significan algo para ti_

Recordando las palabras de la hechicera en su mente, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente como jamás recordaba haberlo hecho. Su padre, su madre, su hermana Matsuri, su hijo Itachi…su Sasuke. ¿Su vida estaba malditamente ligada al dolor y al sufrimiento más horrible que hubiera podido imaginar?, ¿Qué había hecho para ser merecedora de tal padecimiento?

Sus lastimeros sollozos eran un suplica divina, pidiendo, suplicando que llegara la muerte para no tener que presenciar más muerte y dolor de la que ya había tenido que vivir. Los sollozos se mezclaron con jadeos esforzados por inhalar aire. De pronto apenas y sentía su tórax moverse acompasadamente para recibir el aire que tan vitalicio resultaba para su ser. Su atisbo de cordura y razón la hizo llevar una de sus manos al borde del escote sintiendo un dolor incalculable instalarse en su pecho. Sentía como su corazón que resquebrajaba en dos.

Lo había perdido todo y su corazón estaba más roto que nunca.

* * *

 **PD:** e he empleado a full y escrito más de lo que acostumbro ya que el lunes tendré poco tiempo para hacerlo pero lo haré de todas formas :3 les aconsejo que no se dejen llevar por todo lo que escribo, el final aun esta muy, muy, lejos así que tengan paciencia y no se apresuren. Como ya dije antes: prometo no matar ni a Sasuke ni a Neji y lo mantengo :3 gracias y hasta la próxima

Para los interesados, hay un nuevo vídeo de "Kösem la Sultana" para los que quieran graficar como es lo que yo escribo o muestro en esta historia: watch?v=5bf4BvJJc9M


	33. Chapter 32

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente inspirada en la serie histórica "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci para narrar la vida y obra de la más poderosa de las mujeres y regentes del Imperio Otomano. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Capítulo 32

Sakura, sin animo alguno en su cuerpo, se dejó vestir por Ino y Kin que parecían igual de ensombrecidas que ella por la noticia de la muerte del Sultan.

La pelirosa cerro el broche de su collar, jugando ligeramente con el dije alrededor de su cuello, añorando a su esposo que ya no volvería a su lado, rememorando su voz, sus besos, su amor, el instante en que le había obsequiado ese collar tan significativo para ella. Ino coloco la soberbia y alta corona de oro de tipo torre sobre su cabeza, el emblema del Imperio Uchiha mientras Kin le colocaba un par de largos pendientes de oro y amatista. El vestido se conformaba por un escote corazón con el centro del corpiño y el interior de la falda hechos de seda plateada con bordados del mismo purpura que formaba el resto de la tela y que emulaba flores y otras figuras sencillas pero hermosas a la vez. Los bordes que dividían la tela plateada de la purpura estaban separados por una simple decoración hecha con encajes gris claro que brillaban al tener diamantes engarzados. Las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos a partir de donde eran holgadas y abiertas, exponiendo la piel de sus brazos.

El vestido purpura que usaba solo estaba para recordar su poder, un poder que se mantendría y ella—esperaba—usaría para proteger a sus hijos y llevar a Baru al trono en memoria de Sasuke. Suspirando sonoramente y viendo a Ino y Kin guardar todo aquello que resultara innecesario, Sakura abandono la habitación en compañía de Tenten que camino tras ella, colocándole un abrigo de seda índigo cerrado en el pecho y con un alto cuello en V que cubría su escote.

Para Sakura, sumida en el dolor de su pérdida absoluta, ignoro a los guardias y concubinas en su camino, quienes la reverenciaban admirando su poder, su belleza y la inmensa riqueza que tenía por ser o haber sido la esposa el Sultan del mundo. Aun nadie en el palacio sabia de la muerte del Sultan pero ella debía encargarse que todo siguiera haciéndose como si Sasuke aun estuviera vivo hasta que su féretro llegara, el mismo día en que ella tenía planeado que Baru subiera al trono, justo como dictaba la tradición.

La pelirosa vio las puertas de la sala del Consejo Real abrirse para ella encontrando en el interior a los Pashas que dirigían el Imperio mientras ella, con aire frio y solemne, ocupaba su lugar en el trono del Sultan. Ejercería de regente hasta que su hijo fuera proclamado como Sultan. Sakura levanto la vista hacia los Pashas encontrando sus ojos con el Gran Visir, Kakashi Hatake que observo preocupado esa mascara de dignidad en el rostro de ella, de pie a su lado se encontraba el Khan de Crimea que sentía sincera lastima por la tristeza de la Sultana y junto a él Shino Aburame Pasha, Inoichi Yamanaka Pasha, Shikaku Nara Pasha y Choza Akimichi Pasha. Obito Pasha estaba excluido de la reunión, bajo arresto domiciliario al igual que su esposa, por tiempo indefinido. Shikamaru se encontraba de pie junto al trono, del otro lado de los Pashas, para hacer valer su autoridad en ese mundo de hombres del que ahora formaba parte.

-¿Qué sucede Sultana?—pidió saber Kakashi al ver reunido al consejo entero cuando la Sultana siempre los reunía por separado. –SI nos reunió a todo ha de tratarse de algo importante.

Sakura suspiro únicamente ante la duda del Gran Visir.

¿De qué le servía ocultar la verdad por más tiempo? Solo quería tener la oportunidad de contárselo e persona a sus hijos, abrazándolos y consolándolos en su dolor…pero los altos funcionarios del Imperio debían de saber lo que pasaba, debían saber que un nuevo Sultan habría de subir al trono ya que el Sultan Sasuke habría muerto.

-Si es importante, Pasha—pronuncio Sakura ocultando el dolor que verdaderamente sentía por la muerte de su esposo, -un nuevo Sultan ha de subir al trono…estos son momentos de incertidumbre para todos nosotros—comento viendo a los Pashas observarse con confusión. –Su majestad el Sultan Sasuke ha muerto y es nuestro deber mantener el orden.

Naruto bajo la mirada en una silenciosa petición porque la paz siguiera reinando en los dominios de los Uchiha. El había traído dos cartas desde Crimea, una para la Sultana y la otra para él, por lo que había resultado natural que él supiera de la muerte del Sultan. Era la decisión más difícil a tomar, ¿Quién, de todos los príncipes, era el más preparado para subir al trono? El Príncipe Baru tenía quince años, el Príncipe Daisuke casi once, el Príncipe Rai seis años, el Príncipe Kagami cinco años y el Príncipe Shisui apenas un año.

-Eso es imposible, Sultana—menciono Inoichi Pasha.

La Sultana negó ante el pensamiento de Inoichi Pasha, que más daría ella por creer que eso no fuera cierto, pero el féretro en camino era prueba suficiente para que su corazón se viera oprimido por la pena y la melancolía. Sus días de felicidad habían terminado y, incluso ahora, tenía muy claro que haría cuando su hijo asumiera como Sultan.

-Desgraciadamente es la verdad—aseguro Sakura camuflando sus pensamientos. –No tenemos tiempo que perder ya que nuestro enemigos intentaría aprovecharse de ello—añadió viendo asentir a los Pashas entre su sorpresa por la noticia. –Por ello el Príncipe Baru asumirá el trono a la mayor brevedad posible, es mi deseo y espero que ustedes lo aprueben

Sakura hubiera esperado alguna protesta, queja o algo ya que uno que otro político habría de desear un Sultan manipulable y fácil de confundir para que ella siguiera ejerciendo como regente, incluso ella quizás lo hubiera hecho…pero no podía…no ahora cuando su corazón se veía abatido por el dolor y le faltaban las fuerzas como para gobernar en nombre de uno de sus hijos.

Baru llegaría al trono y ella desaparecería, eso era lo único que deseaba para sí misma.

* * *

El heredero del Imperio había buscado refugio en la ayuda a los más pobres.

La nieve comenzaba a disminuir en las calles, pero el frio seguía reinando en la mente de todos quienes se refugiaban en los albergues y monasterios mandados a construir por sus padres en son de los más necesitados y vulnerables. Aquellos que dependían completamente de la voluntad y deseos del milenario Imperio de los Uchiha.

La tragedia sucedida al imperio mediante la muerte de su hermano y de su hijo no nato eran tremendamente dolorosas de recordar siquiera y Baru necesitaba salir desesperadamente del palacio. Recorría las calles en espera de una respuesta de parte de Kami, algo que le digiera como actuar y proceder. Seguía intentando hablar con Mirai más esta rehuía de su presencia por temor a mostrarse débil siendo que lo que él más amaba de ella era su naturalidad, su simplicidad y perfección al mismo tiempo.

Esperaba a su fiel amigo y tutor Asuma Sarutobi Pasha que, como siempre, lo había acompañado tomándose la responsabilidad—dada por el mismo—de llevar dos cofres llenos de oro al monasterio de Hiruzen Sarutobi Pasha. Tras el príncipe se hallaban dos fornidos soldados jenízaros vestidos de civil que lo seguían para garantizar su seguridad. Había abandonado el Palacio sin avisarle a su madre pero no se arrepentía, ni era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Baru se encontró a si mismo siguiendo a una doncella-o eso le parecía—que repartía mantas y comida entre la gente más enferma que vivía en aquel albergue, usando una capa purpura sobre sus hombros que además ocultaba su cabello, una bufanda d piel se envolvía alrededor de su cuello y una especie de morral colgaba de su hombro. Sumida en su labor, la joven tropezó con la falda de su vestido dándole tiempo a Baru que—rodeándola con sus brazos—evito su caída.

La hermosa joven, de intensos orbes ónix, largos y lizos cabellos azabaches acompañados de una piel blanca como el alabastro, observo entre agradecida y asustada al desconocido que evito su caída. Baru sostuvo una de las manos de la joven entre las suya y la ayudo a recobrar el equilibrio.

-Gracias—comento la joven con una ligera sonrisa.

Cautivado por esa voz calmada y fuete al mismo tiempo, suave y dulce como la voz de una sirena, Baru asintió únicamente soltando lentamente la mano de la joven que había permanecido entre las suyas, recordando que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya se estaba dejando avasallar como un tonto enamorado. ¿Quién era ella?

-Eres admirable—comento viendo a la joven fruncir el ceño con confusión. Baru sonrió, señalando a toda la gente presente que comía o se arropa con lo que ella había repartido, -arriesgas tu vida para ayudar a otros.

La pelinegra sonrió, bajando su mirada con vergüenza y humildad hacia su persona, levanto su destellante y característica mirada ónix hacia aquel desconocido que le resultaba tan agradable pese ser—en efecto—un total y completo desconocido para ella.

-Temo no poder ser útil—respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y riendo ante su propia respuesta, cosa que detono la risa de su acompañante. La seriedad cubrió los rasgos hermosos y pasivos de la joven cuyos ojos destilaban bondad y carácter puro, -no puedo solo sentarme y no hacer nada cuando otros sufren y mueren de frio—añadió.

El príncipe Uchiha sonrió ante la bella joven, cuyo nombre no sabía pero que había cautivado su atención.

* * *

Daisuke se relamió los labios al ver todos los exquisitos platillos de dulces y fruta que las doncellas de su hermana Mikoto colocaban en la mesa delante de él, Rai y Kagami mientras sus hermanas Shina y Sarada mecían a Izumi y Shisui en sus cunas. Sarada reía mientras sentía a su hermana menor jugar y halar suavemente de sus cabellos, besándole la mejillas mientras Shina hacia divertidísimos pucheros que provocaban la risa de Shisui. Mikoto, viendo partir a sus doncellas, deposito un cofre en el suelo antes de tomar asiento frente a la mesa en compañía de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué es eso, hermana?—pregunto Rai a Mikoto.

La Sultana pelirosa abrió el cofre, ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos, y enseño lo juguete que ahí había, tendiéndoselos a sus hermanos: un caballo de juguete—a imagen de uno real—a Rai y un barco a escala para su hermanito Kagami. Daisuke intento ocultar decepción por no recibir presente alguno cuando las puertas se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de Kin, la doncella de su madre, que le entrego una presente a Mikoto, envuelto en tela. La Sultana le sonrió a su hermano, que no apartaba sus ojos del objeto, desenvolviendo el paquete. Daisuke observo sinceramente impresionado la espalda que se exponía bajo ese forro de tela purpura bordado en oro imitando una real pese a ser de madera, finamente tallada para imitar el filo de una espada real y pintada como si lo fuera.

Mikoto le tendió la espalda a su hermano quien la tomo en sus manos, tocando la hoja con sus dedos y pensando que se trataba de una de la muchas armas que les había visto a los soldados jenízaros del palacio. Rai y Kagami, concentrados en sus juguetes, no repararon en la alegría y encanto de Daisuke ante ese presente.

-Lo envió nuestra madre, solo para ti—dio a saber Mikoto observando la sonrisa que crecía en el rostro de su hermano, -pronto podrás practicar con una de verdad.

Daisuke se abstuvo se abrazar la espada a su cuerpo ya que era un gsto infantil, pero solo en su corazón él sabía cuánto agradecía el obsequio de su madre y o que significaba. Le daba total autoridad para proteger la vida de sus hermanos y hermanas como él estimara conveniente.

Le daba su total confianza.

* * *

Sakura entro sola a sus aposentos luego de la reunión con los Pashas, quien habían concluido que el ascenso al trono del Príncipe Baru era lo mejor para todos y para la estabilidad perpetua del Imperio. Baru se encontraba fuera del palacio, sin su autorización, pero en ese instante aquello no podía haberle preocupado menos con los pensamientos negativos consumiéndola.

La Sultana desabrocho su abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo sin importancia y quitándose la corona que deposito cuidadosamente ya que era su único recuerdo del día de su boda con Sasuke. Detrás de ese serio y perfecto exterior de hermosa mujer, madre atenta y dedicada, mujer segura y Sultana poderosa, y totalmente perfecta, había un corazón destruido, herido de extremo a extremo y el cual parecía estar a punto de romperse en cualquier momento. Le había pedido a sus doncellas y a la propia Tenten que la dejaran sola. Necesitaba llorar, necesitaba sufrir libremente como solo podía hacerlo estando sola.

Sintió las puertas siendo cerradas detrás de ella mientras caminaba hacia el diván que se hallaba cerca de la chimenea y el cual por ahora le parecía el refugio ideal para su dolor y sus lágrimas. Lentamente camino hacia el sintiendo como su pecho era atravesado por el dolor a cada paso que daba. Una de sus rodillas fue la primera parte de su cuerpo que apoyo sobre el diván antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre él, sosteniendo su peso mediante sus palmas a la vez que sus uñas se enterraban sobre el largo almohadón unido al oro macizo que conformaba el diván.

Lo primero en salir de sus labios fueron jadeos contenidos, sollozos que peleaban y se debatían entre si salir o no de su boca. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, su labio inferior temblaba, sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

Entonces dejo salir las lágrimas...

Un sollozo agitado salió de sus labios mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a su pecho sintiendo su corazón el cual sentía chocar contra su tórax, cada vez más agitado. Bajo la cabeza dejando libre sus sollozos que si bien la liberaban a su vez la herían una y otra vez como si fueran una daga que se enterraba en su corazón a cada instante. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus sollozos llenaban la habitación ante la desconsoladora imagen que daba con su alma y animo totalmente quebrado.

¿Por qué no podía morir?, ¿Por qué otros tenían que perder la vida y las oportunidades cuando eran tan valiosos para ella?...¿Por qué no había muerto ella en lugar de Sasuke?

Si querían destruir sus esperanzas, si querían hacerla sufrir, si querían hacer que dudara de una vida tranquila...lo estaban consiguiendo. ¿Qué más tenía que perder?, Sasuke había sido y siempre seria su todo, quien le daba sentido a su existencia, por quien latía su corazón, por quien abría sus ojos cada mañana y por quien dormía cada noche. Ahora no encontraría paz en sus días ni sueño en sus noches, no sonreiría por nada, no encontraría paz en la presencia y compañía de nadie. Sus hijas e hijos formarían sus vidas y ella se sumiría más y más en una soledad perpetua, porque había perdido aquello que era tan Otro doloroso sollozo salió de sus labios como un desgarrador grito que fue entre contenido por sus labios y sus dientes.

-Sasuke…—lloro con el corazón absolutamente desagarrado por el dolor.

No pararía de llorar hasta cansarse, esa sería la rutina que de ahora en más llenaría su vida...

* * *

-¿Qué sucede, madre?—indago Mikoto sentada junto a todos o casi todos sus hermanos y hermanas, -¿Por qué nos has reunido?

Baru aún no llegaba luego de que ella los hubiera hecho llamar a todos y para el anuncio o hecho que rebelar debían de encontrarse todos. Sarada y Daisuke eran los más inquietos porque la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su madre no era ni normal ni habitual en lo absoluto. Ella jamás había exteriorizado tal dolor ante ellos ni ante nadie, ¿Qué podía afligirla de tal manera?

Kurenai se encontraba de pie tras su Sultana—al igual que Tenten e Ino—luego de que la pelirosa le hubiera enviado una carta en que le contaba todo lo sucedido, requiriendo su presencia en ese momento de tanta necesidad.

-Ya se los diré, Mikoto—aseguro Sakura. Casi en el acto tocaron a la puerta haciéndola girar su rostro hacia la puerta. –Adelante—índico la Sultana.

Las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido, permitiendo que Baru entrara sorprendido por la reunión que estaba teniendo lugar y por la expresión y aire de tristeza que despedía su madre. ¿Qué había pasado mientras él no estaba en el palacio?, ¿Acaso había llegado alguna noticia de su padre en la campaña?, ¿Algo había salido mal? Baru, sin emitir palabra alguna, tomo asiento junto a su hermana Mikoto que no despegaba sus ojos de su madre al igual que los demás.

-Les juro que ustedes y el Imperio, siempre serán todo para mí—prometió Sakura solemnemente recorriendo a cada uno de sus hijos con su mirada, recordando la promesa hecha a Sasuke de Príncipes y Sultanas que sostuvieran al poderoso Imperio de los Uchiha.

Mikoto observo a su hermano Baru que se encogió de hombros igual de extrañado que ella por las palabras de su madre. Sarada no quito sus orbes ónix de su madre quien apenas y parecía poder hablar con ese aire de desgarrador sufrimiento cubriendo su serenísima presencia. En sus recuerdos jamás había visto a su madre de aquella forma, tan sumida en el pesar y la melancolía.

-Nos estas asustando, madre—comento Shina luego de ver que su madre guardaba silencio y pensaba en que más decirles.

Ante un silencio realmente incomodo, Sakura suspiro sonoramente viendo la desesperación en los ojos de Baru y Mikoto que exigían omniscientemente una respuesta ante aquellas palabras, ante la tristeza que ella aparentaba. ¿Realmente tenía el valor de decirles la verdad? Deba de hacerlo, ¿De qué le servía guardar silencio? Tenía que velar por el Imperio en memoria de Sasuke.

-Su padre, su majestad el Sultan Sasuke…-inicio Sakura incapaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras siquiera, -ha fallecido en la campaña de Crimea.

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible, Obito?—cuestiono Rin luego de escuchar con total sorpresa la diatriba de su esposo. -¿Estás seguro que no es una trampa de Sakura?

Elegantemente vestida en galas rubí bordadas en diamante e hilo cobrizo—de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, con una corona de oro, diamantes y perlas sobre su cabeza a son de su largo cabello castaño que caía tras su espalda—la Sultana Rin apenas y podía aceptar o no disfrutar por la noticia. En cierto contexto sentía y debía de sentir pesar por la muerte de su hermano Sasuke, pero por otro lado sentía que la libertad total de su hermano Yosuke estaba cada vez más cerca. Su madre aún estaba encerrada en los calabozos y ella bajo arresto domiciliario al igual que su esposo. Por ahora estaban imposibilitadas para actuar en pro de Yosuke, pero Rin quería creer que aquello no dudaría para siempre. Aquella infausta situación debía de tener una solución próxima, próxima y segura.

-Eso pensé inicialmente, Sultana—admitió Obito luego de escuchar la respuesta de su esposa luego de la información que él le había brindado, -pero su expresión, para todos los que la vieron, es clara.

Rin asintió cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho, meditando intensamente la noticia y lo beneficiosa que resultaría la muerte del anterior Sultan para que Yosuke pudiera ser libre ante tantos años de tortura como prontuario ahora que estaba nuevamente en los Kafer, esta vez por culpa de Sakura.

-Esperemos que no se cometan los mismos errores que en el pasado—pidió Rin únicamente.

* * *

Sakura observo a cada uno de sus hijos, todos sentados frente a ella esperando que hablara y se explicara. Todos estaban al borde del llanto y de las lágrimas ahora que ella les había dado la noticia, su padre no volvería, el Sultanato del Sultan Sasuke había llegado a su fin y ellos se habían quedado sin padre.

-¿Cómo...madre?- preguntó la infantil y triste voz de Kagami que, pese a ser el menor, era más maduro de lo que parecía.

La Sultana dirigió sus ojos a los de su pequeño cuyos orbes ónix estaban empañados por las lágrimas y veía, desde su lugar, como además le temblaba el labio inferior a causa de la tristeza y los nervios. Habría deseado que ellos no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que ella, jamás en su vida había deseado verlos llorar...pero no podía guardarles secretos, mucho menos con respecto a la familia.

-Al igual que para ustedes, príncipes...- inicio Kurenai ya que Sakura, con la mirada dolida y herida a causa de lo sucedido, apenas y se sentía capaz de hablar, -es un misterio, solo sabemos que fue producto de un atentado.

Los débiles y contenidos pero audibles sollozos de sus hijos llegaron a sus oídos partiendo en dos el corazón de Sakura que estaba el doble de herida que ellos por no poder haber impedido lo ocurrido, por no haber estado junto a su esposo...¿Quién se había atrevido a hacer, a orquestar algo semejante?

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?...- titubeo Baru con la mirada baja, -no puedo creerlo. Apenas y supimos de papá hace una semana, él estaba bien, madre. No, no puedo creerlo...- la voz de Baru sonaba tan quebrada que Sakura estaba segura que él rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué se supone que ha de pasar ahora, mamá?- esta vez fue Sarada quien hablo, levantando la cabeza hacia ella con los ojos algo rojizos por las lágrimas que se empecinaba en contener. -¿Quién será el Sultan?

Sakura bajo la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que deseaba derramar al ver el sufrimiento por el que sus hijos estaban pasando, ese sufrimiento que aumentaba más a cada instante que pasaba sin tener a Sasuke en su vida. Sarada, a unos pasos de ella, no dejaba de observarla con los ojos totalmente bañados en lágrimas, parpadeaba de vez en vez para dejar atrás el dolor pero, según veía, no le era posible hacerlo.

-Baru subirá al trono cuando llegue el momento—aseguro la pelirosa tranquilizándolo a casi todos sus hijos y abrumando a Baru que apenas y acepto la idea. -Pero deberemos esperar hasta que…- se detuvo para acallar un sollozo que murió entre sus labios, -hasta que el féretro de su padre llegue a la capital- se detuvo ante tan amargo pensamiento que no cesaba de repetirse en su mente.

El simple hecho de llorar ante la tumba de su hijo esa mañana, y luego por su esposo, totalmente sola en sus aposentos, era demasiado para su corazón y ser. Solo le quedaban sus hijos y eso nunca seria para siempre, la sola idea rompía más y más su corazón a cada instante. Aceptaba sufrir, aceptaba toda clase de dolor mientras hubiera una razón por la cual hacerlo, pero...¿Por qué..?, ¿Por qué tenían que sufrir sus hijos?, ¿Por qué no podía ser solamente ella quien casi llorara lágrimas de sangre?, ¿Por qué tenía que verlos llorar a ellos?...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Mikoto con sus manos apretadas sobre sus rodillas haciendo que sus nudillos casi parecieran blancos a causa de la fuerza y presión que estaba ejerciendo en ese momento.

-Estar unidos...y buscar fuerzas de flaqueza mutuamente- le respondió Baru, pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello de su hermana en un abrazo que pareció tranquilizarla lo suficiente.

-Sé que es difícil aceptar esto y créanme que se cuánto les duele...pero debemos sobreponernos- les indico sin demostrar dar indicios de su autoridad como Sultana, sino como madre. -Ustedes, todos ustedes...son mi vida. Ustedes el Imperio- se detuvo por un segundo para tomar aire, -así que quiero pedirles que me perdonen si los he dejado solos- se detuvo poniéndose de pie, sosteniendo parte de la falda de su vestido para caminar correctamente, -todo lo que hecho hasta hoy ha sido en pro de su bienestar y felicidad, aun cuando puedan llegar a odiarme en el proceso.

Cayó de rodillas frente a ellos que, igual de heridos que ella, solo pudieron atinar a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, acallando sus sollozos ante las caricias y murmullos llenos de afecto de su madre.

Hoy era una noche realmente triste para el palacio.

* * *

 _Se encontraba en los aposentos del Sultan, sentada en el elegante diván que se encontraba en la terraza, vistiendo unas femeninas galas purpura bordadas en plata y diamantes, con su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda con una delicada corona de plata y cristales sobre su cabeza a juego con un par de largos pendientes que resplandecían casi tanto como el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de sus cuello. Sus ojos observaban la nada y la tristeza cubría sus gestos, sabiéndose sola._

 _Su dolor impidió que se percatara de la llegada de alguien que, con andar lento, digno, la observaba a su espalda, rodeando el diván en que ella se encontraba sentada, ajena a su presencia. Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el tacto de alguien su hombro, más no temiendo nada de quien se tratase mientas giraba su rostro._

 _Los orbes esmeralda de la pelirosa se llenaron de la alegría y vida que habían perdido apenas vio que "ese alguien" que había llegado para sorprenderla no era otro que su Sultan. Su Sasuke a quien recibió con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Sakura vio a Sasuke sentarse frente a ella en el diván, concentrándose únicamente en ella, actuando tal y como siempre lo había hecho a su lado, abnegado y totalmente volcado a ella y a la importancia que tenía en su corazón. Ella que era su Sultana y su vida le pertenecía solo a él._

 _-Estoy totalmente seguro de que el cielo y el infierno existen—comento Sasuke para ella, acariciando con total devoción su rostro, analizando su rostro sin disimulo alguno con sus orbes ónix que alababan silenciosamente su belleza, -nada, ni este mundo ni el siguiente nos podrán separar y viviré cada momento y aliento de mi existencia…por ti._

 _Sakura, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Sasuke, bajo la mirada ante las abrumadoras palabras de esposo, quien no le dio tiempo, sujetando delicadamente su mentón. La pelirosa cerró lentamente sus ojos al ver el rostro del Uchiha acercarse al suyo, ansiosa y deseosa por ese beso que le devolvería la vida…_

Sakura abrió los ojos, disipando la bruma del sueño de sus ojos y contemplando a sus hijas rodeándola.

Había olvidado por completo que Baru había llevado a todos sus hermanos a sus aposentos para vigilar su sueño y garantizar que la noticia de la muerte del Sultan no pesara en demasía sobre ellos, mientras que ella acogía en sus aposentos a sus hijas. Izumi se encontraba en su cuna y ella, Sarada, Mikoto y Shina se encontraban tumbadas sobre la cama. La pelirosa giro su rostro hacia su derecha viendo a su hija Sarada dormir serenamente, respirando de forma acompasada mientras Shina y Mikoto se abrazan de ella como si fueran unas pequeñas niñas.

-Mis hermosas Sultanas—murmuro Sakura ante la enternecedora visión de sus hijas.

La Sultana pelirosa levanto su vista hacia las ventanas de la habitación, cubiertas por las cortinas, que de todas formas reflejaban la luz del astro lunar en todo su esplendor, llenando la habitación de una luminosidad que Sakura pocas veces recordaba haber visto. Esa luna llena que relucía entre tanta oscuridad como una señal divina y profética, ese beso que casi había jurado que si había sucedido en realidad, esa calma de haber sentido que Sasuke estaba a su lado tras tanta incertidumbre que había reinado en su ser ante su ausencia, todo eso le había quitado un gran peso de encima, casi como si supiera que Sasuke seguía con ella a pesar de todo.

Tendría que hacerse a la idea de que Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado, tendría que admitir que ahora estaba por su cuenta, sola para proteger a sus hijos, era su momento para luchar sola para que su hijo Baru se mantuviera en el trono, pero no como Madre Sultana, no podría estar en ese Palacio cada minuto de cada día sin Sasuke ahí para llenar sus días de paz y alegría, sin él que era el gobernante absoluto de su corazón y su alma. Por él era que siempre estaría pendiente de sus hijos, pero no podría ser Madre Sultana como lo había sido la Sultana Mikoto. No tenía la entereza suficiente como para reinar en ese palacio cuando su corazón se encontraba oprimido por la soledad. Buscaría la felicidad de sus hijos, salvaguardaría la paz pero a cambio solo recibiría silencio y lejanía de todo y todos a su alrededor. Una vida de sufrimiento por la paz del Imperio, un precio justo a pagar para lograr la felicidad de otros. Viviría por la memoria de Sasuke pero no sería la Madre Sultana.

Sakura cerró los ojos, recostado su cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño que necesitaba conciliar, sabiendo que—en su mente, al menos—podría volver a ver a Sasuke aunque fuese una vez.

* * *

 **PD:** este capitulo esta dedicado a **MilagrosLove** y **Adrit126** que comentaron el capitulo anterior y por quienes me he esforzado en actualizar tan pronto como me resulto posible :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	34. Chapter 33

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria, más esta levemente inspirada en la serie histórica "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 33

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, y el gran día para el Imperio había llegado, el día en que un nuevo Sultan ascendería al trono mientras se agregaba otro féretro a la larguísima cripta familiar.

Era una coronación extraña: todos los Sultanes anteriores habían ascendido en la gloria emocional, toda la familia imperial resplandeciendo en galas y joyas exquisitas, pero esta vez el Harem y la familia a Imperial eran sombras cubiertas de riguroso luto que sufrían silentemente por la muerte del más noble y justo de los Sultanes que hubiera reinado. Mei había sido liberada y vigilada atentamente bajo arresto domiciliario junto a su hija y su cuñado.

Las Sultanas, las concubinas, los sirvientes, todos vestían de luto por la tristeza que reinaba en la mente y el corazón de todos. La Sultana Sakura vestía totalmente de negro y sus joyas no tenían el usual sentido simbólico de siempre, todas eran discretas para representar únicamente u rango como la futura Madre Sultana. Pese a lucir sedas caras de cuello alto y regios bordados, y encajes que brillaban con la luz...todo eso era por puras apariencias. Todo era para representar la angustia de su corazón y para que alguien pensara cuán grande era su dolor, aunque solo pudieran entender un ápice de eso. Nadie podía entender lo que era perder a sus padres, a su hermana, a uno de sus hijos, a su esposo…nada podía alcanzar a sentir que era estar muerta en vida como ella.

Encabezaba una de las dos filas del harem donde todas las concubinas la acompañaban en su dolor. La fila izquierda que iniciaba con ella estaba reservada para la familia real y todos sus sirvientes y la derecha para los miembros harem y los sirvientes más comunes. Junto a ella se hallaban sus hijas; Mikoto, Shina, Sarada e Izumi que era cargada por Tenten. Los hombres tenían prohibido estar allí por las antiguas costumbres que imponía el protocolo. Pero su lugar en la fila tenía un gran espacio antes de ella, estaba esperando a una persona que había prometido acompañarla en su dolor...

Una alta y regia figura apareció en la entrada del Harem, pero Sakura no se animó a levantar la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

La Sultana Tsunade entró en el ensombrecido harem vestida de negro en su totalidad, un vestido modesto de una sola capa, de escote cuadrado y alto de mangas holgadas a juego con un regio y alto cuello que imponía rigurosidad como la corona de ónix y plata sobre su largo cabello que se ocultaba bajo un largo velo. La Sultan espero que Sakura levantara la cabeza al menos, pero ni eso pudo hacer...la hería profundamente ver así a alguien tan joven como Sakura que jamás debía de haber pasado por algo así.

Ingreso lentamente viendo como Sakura le tenía un lugar de honor a su lado. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver que ella, en su dolor, si había pensado en otros. Nadie hizo una reverencia al verla porque la situación no lo ameritaba en lo absoluto, no estaba allí para ser alabada, estaba allí para despedir al que había sido el Sultan del mundo, para acompañar a la joven Sultana y sus hijas en su dolor y en todo cuanto hiciera falta.

Las galas de luto usadas por la pelirosa no hacían sino hacerla parecer aún más pálida de lo que ya estaba y su rostro casi le pareció irreconocible a Tsunade que se contuvo de abrazarla en el acto, como consecuencia solo hizo una pequeña reverencia viendo como los ojos de la pelirosa no la abandonaban.

-Mis condolencias, Sakura—emitió Tsunade que con sincero pesar.

Al no ver mayor reacción en los ojos de la susodicha, Tsunade se ubicó de pie a su izquierda donde había un puesto vacío designado para ella, aguardando el cúspide instante que iba a transcurrir en solo unos segundos y en el cual Sakura la necesitaría más que nunca.

La repentina señal de uno de los sirvientes en el exterior de los pasillos, el cual bajo la cabeza, fue la señal inequívoca de que la hora había llegado: todos, salvo Sakura, bajaron la cabeza en el acto como muestra de homenaje ante la aparición de un féretro forrado en seda y terciopelo negro-cubierto con los emblemas de los Uchiha bordados en oro—que era cargado por cuatro fornidos jenízaros que lo llevaban a la cripta familiar.

Sakura levantó la mirada con los ojos vidriosos siendo seguida de manera casi omnisciente por sus hijas, de pie a su lado, siendo únicamente Sarada quien apretó los labios y los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Tsunade coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de la pelirosa quien, con lentitud, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la Sultana que le susurro suaves palabras de apoyo y comprensión.

Mordiéndose los labios, la—ahora—viuda Sultana contuvo las lágrimas...no era momento para llorar, nadie podía verla como una mujer débil, ni siquiera hoy que el nombre de su esposo habría de ser añadido a la cripta familiar... _preferiría morir diez mil muertes horribles antes de que alguien llegara a verme llorar de dolor_ , se dijo mentalmente. Sus días de lágrimas habían pasado, su dolor ya no tenía sentido, solo le quedaba vivir por su hijo, el nuevo Sultan, por sus hijas, por el Imperio, todo para evitar que sus enemigos se aprovecharan de las oportunidades que se ofrecerían ante un nuevo Sultan reinante. Ya no podía volver a llorar, nunca más podría volver a hacerlo o todos sabrían que podían herirla, o todos sabrían que era débil, todos sabrían que podía ser herida, que era vulnerable…y eso debía de desaparecer ante la vista de todos porque ahora era la Madre del Sultan.

Sakura suspiro, levanto su cabeza del hombro de Tsunade y manteniéndose serena por más que se sintiera totalmente devastada. _Nadie nunca sabrá cuán grande es mi dolor, nunca…_

* * *

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Baru!

Desde lo alto de la torre que daba con el patio del Palacio Imperial, en compañía de sus hijas e hijos que asistían ante aquel suceso con el corazón aun herido por la noticia, vestidos completamente de luto, Sakura observo a su hijo sentarse en el trono del Imperio con aquella soberbia corona de los Sultanes sobre su cabeza, ahora siendo el gobernador del mundo. Sus manos se encontraban cruzadas bajo su vientre en una plegaria silenciosa por la seguridad de su hijo primogénito, orando porque él no tuviera que ver ni sentir los dolores que ella y Sasuke habían tenido que sobrellevar juntos. La pérdida del hijo no nato de Baru era algo devastador; el imperio no tenía herederos más que sus propios hijos y ya que era hora de que Baru cumpliera con uno de los deberes primordiales de un Sultan en el trono; la sucesión.

Contrario a su familia, y como dictaba la tradición, Baru vestía unas regias túnicas y galas rubí bordadas en oro y e hilo cobrizo bajo un pesado abrigo de tafetán rojo forrado en pieles, analizando a los políticos, soldados y jenízaros frente a él que observaban con incertidumbre su ascenso. Aun sin ni siquiera dieciséis años, era más que cuestionable el ascenso del nuevo Sultan siendo que su padre apenas y había cumplido los dieciséis al momento de su coronación. Los Sultanes jóvenes en demasía daban lugar a regencias, una regencia que en este caso no le molestaría a nadie, pero que la Sultana Sakura no deseaba efectuar en lo absoluto.

Baru recordaba las palabras de su madre al decir que se quedaría un mes en el palacio antes de mudarse al palacio de su hija Mikoto y dejarle el cargo del Harem a la Sultana Tsunade hasta que apareciera alguien digno. Le entristecía el dolor que sentía su madre, pero tampoco podía culparla cuando ellos aun lloraban la muerte de su padre a quien no habían podido ver una última vez.

Sakura bajo su mirada al sentir alguien sostener su mano, encontrándose con su hijo Daisuke que le sonreía ligeramente en un intento por animarla. Con una sonrisa sincera, Sakura beso cuidadosamente la frente de su hijo abrazándolo a su cuerpo y deseando protegerlo tanto a él como a Kagami, Rai y Shisui. A cada paso que pasaba, más cosas de su vida le eran arrebatadas y ella ya no sabía porque llorar, porque no llorar, porque actuar digna, porque ser humana, porque no ser una Sultana.

Era una carga emocional terrible no saber o no poder ser quien se era realmente, todo por culpa de un título, de un rango y de una posición social que exigía demasiado sin recibir nada a cambio salvo sufrimiento.

¿Merecía la pena todo ese poder, toda esa riqueza?

* * *

Baru recorrió los pasillos hacia sus aposentos para poder quitarse aquel pesado abrigo que lo estaba sofocando, dispuesto a sentirse más cómodo para luego recibir a su madre con quien desea poder hablar.

Los ojos del Sultan se centraron en una femenina figura vestida de negro que esperaba en la puerta a que él llegara. Mirai levanto la vista hacia é con una sonrisa apena lo vio, reverenciándolo debidamente ya que no era un Príncipe, ahora era el Sultan del mundo. Con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, Baru se detuvo frente a Mirai, contemplando su rostro, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella y percibiendo aquella calidez que tanto había extrañado de ella.

-Mi propio sufrimiento me impidió venir antes—justifico Mirai viendo la alegría que reinaba en el con solo verla a verla, -sé que no es una excusa…

-Lo sé—la interrumpió Baru acariciando su rostro ante la atenta mirada de Shikamaru que se encontraba detrás suyo. –Solo quiero que no volvamos a separarnos a partir de ahora.

La Sultana asintió sonriente ante los deseos del Sultan, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, consumida por ese amor que la había traído al palacio y que la hacía pertenecer al Imperio pese a haber sufrido la pérdida de su hijo no nato. Ambos eran jóvenes aun, vendrían días mejores y con ello hijos e hijas que ella deseaba darle. Quería formar una familia tan grande y hermosa como la que la Sultana Sakura había formado con el difunto Sultan Sasuke.

Quería hacer completamente feliz a Baru.

* * *

Sakura sostuvo las manos de su hijo entre las suyas, contemplando con orgullo su poder, el rango que ahora tenía, la responsabilidad de ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo, el dueño absoluto de un Imperio que se establecía de extremo a extremo de la tierra. El Sultan de cada continente, de cada tierra, de cada fracción del cielo y el mar. A la Sultana le parecía insólito que hacía casi dieciséis años él no hubiera sido sino un bebé entre sus brazos, pero ya no era ese Príncipe.

Baru ahora era el Sultan y ella la Madre Sultana.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes, madre?—pidió saber Baru pese a que aún le quedara un mes con su madre en el palacio.

Ningún hombre no deseaba tener a su madre cerca, era imperativo y necesario para él que su madre siguiera a su lado, ese madre que lo había alumbrado y criado, ese madre que lo había visto crecer con orgullo, forjando sus ideales con humildad y perfección insólita, esa madre que evitaba sus pesadillas, esa madre que era la mujer más bella del mundo y que establecía la imagen del Imperio y cuya experiencia gubernamental resultaría necesaria. Sakura, sonrió tristemente a su hijo y negó mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiéndolo suspirar con decepción ante su respuesta.

-Mi momento ya paso, hijo—aseguro Sakura levantando la mirada hacia él, -solo te ruego que protejas a tus hermanos, ellos y tu son todo lo que me queda.

El Uchiha asintió de manera vehemente ante la petición de su madre.

Shina estaba comprometida con el hijo de uno de los Pashas que habían declinado a sus cargos para cederle su linaje a su heredero, se trataba de Mitsuki Pasha que era un par de ellos mayor que ella. También Sarada había sido prometida recientemente con Inojin Yamanaka, nieto de Inoichi Yamanaka Pasha que si bien seguía en su puesto, pretendía heredarle tan honor a su nieto en el futuro. Ambos compromisos habían sido previamente sugeridos por Sasuke antes de su muerte y Sakura pretendía cumplir con esa voluntad, además del ineludible hecho de que sus hijas habrían de estar seguras si se casaban y formaban sus propias vidas con hombres respetables y poderosos que pudieran protegerlas.

-Ellos siempre estarán a salvo, madre—aseguro Baru, viendo asentir conforme a su madre quien no dejo de sostenerle las manos, sintiéndola tranquila y distante al mismo tiempo. –Quiero consultar algo contigo madre—Sakura sintió ante la petición de su hijo que parecía ligeramente incomodo a tratar ese asunto con una mujer que encima de todo era su madre, -hay una mujer a quien vi a hace un tiempo…pero no sé quién es ni como se llama—prosiguió captando la atención de su madre, -visita el Monasterio de Hiruzen Sarutobi y ayuda a los necesitados.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño ante las palabras de su hijo.

Mirai había sufrido una situación más que compleja con la pérdida de su hijo y aun le quedaban días de reposo antes de volver a entrar en la cama del Sultan. Que otra mujer cautivara a su hijo habría de ser algo normal, por más que fuera hijo de Sasuke, eso no dictaba que fuera como él y no se atreviera siquiera a posar sus ojos sobre otra mujer. Sakura sonrió únicamente escuchándolo hablar y sabiendo de quien se trataba.

No era una mala mujer, de hecho seria la digna esposa de un Sultan si la situación lo requería

-Sé quién es—respondió Sakura viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo, -orquestare una reunión tu solo prepárate—sonrió la Sultana.

Baru levanto las manos de su madre y beso vehemente los nudillos de esta haciéndola reír como no recordaba haberla oído en mucho tiempo, abrazándola. S mayor consuelo al ascender al trono era saber que ella siempre estaría su lado, que sin importar que no estuviera en el palacio, su madre siempre habría de protegerlo porque ese era su rol, su deber como mujer y como madre.

Su madre nunca lo abandonaría.

* * *

Sarada cambio la página del libro que estaba leyendo, levantando parcialmente la vista hacia sus hermanos

Daisuke permanecía a la defensiva, vigilando exhaustivamente a Rai y Kagami que jugaban con sus juguetes y que reían de manera cómplice entre sí. Sarada decidió no protestar al ver el miedo y la ira embargando los orbes ónix de su hermano, preocupada de ese carácter tempestuoso y lo que podría acarrearle si no tenía el debido cuidado. Mikoto se encontraba bordando junto a la ventana, levanto la mirada de igual forma y sonriéndole. Shina se encontraba al lado de ella sobre el diván, meciendo las cunas de Shisui e Izumi que roncaban de manera casi inaudible, suspirándose y removiéndose para acomodarse por su cuenta.

La Sultana Uchiha negó para sí misma el panorama que por ahora reinaba en su vida.

Era consciente del enlace matrimonial que se había entretejido para ella pero no lo deseaba, más arrepentirse o negarse estaba mal de igual forma, su madre no estaría a salvo si ella no se volvía poderosa, no podía porque su padre había intentado establecer dicha unión mientras había vivido y ella no quería hacer nada salvo ser la digna hija de ese Sultan, de Sasuke Uchiha

La muerte de su padre la había afectado más de lo que se dignaba a demostrar ante Mikoto que siempre le preguntaba como estaba, ante su hermano Baru que la analizaba con sus ojos, ante Daisuke que se había vuelto tan sobreprotector con todos ellos como una especie de verdugo o guardián. Ser una Sultana era un deber, y atarse emocional o políticamente a un hombre al que aún no conocía ni sabía si se sentiría atraída por él o no. Solo rezaba por, algún día, encontrar esa felicidad y amor que había visto siempre en los ojos de sus padres.

Deseaba poder ser feliz aunque fuera una vez en su vida.

* * *

Sakura entro sola a sus aposentos, desabrochándose la chaqueta superior del vestido.

Deseaba dormir y olvidar lo vivido, olvidar que ahora no solo su hijo estaba muerto, sino también su esposo. Itachi había sido su orgullo, pero aunque sabía que estaba mal siempre había favorecido más a Baru porque era su primogénito, aquel que había sido el primer fruto de su amor por Sasuke, pero su muerte la había devastado. ¿Qué madre no se sentiría propensa al suicidio de solo ver el cadáver decapitado de su hijo?

La Sultana, tras subir las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación de lanzo la chaqueta para dejarla sobre el diván, sentándose sobre el colchón, apretándose las manos.

Llevaba casi más de una semana sin poder conciliar el sueño dignamente, sin conseguir dormir salvo un par de minutos, rememorando la imagen de su hijo ya muerto a quien visitaba cada día en la cripta, rezando por su alma y pidiendo que él la ayudara a encontrar fuerzas de donde vivir y aferrarse. Sakura frunció el ceño, extrañada, en cuanto vio algo delante suyo, casi pegado a la ventana. Se trataba de un objeto sobre un pedestal de oro, cubierto por un lienzo. La pelirosa creía saber que era pero no estaba del todo segura.

Con andar tembloroso, Sakura se levantó de la cama y avanzo hacia aquel objeto, tomando el lienzo entre sus dedos y apartándolo inmediatamente. Bajo ese lienzo de exquisita seda e encontraba el retrato que su hermana Matsuri había hecho por petición del Sultan, esa pintura en que aparecían Sasuke y ella. Sakura se sentó sobre el colchón, observando esa imagen, adulando y valorando infinitamente esos momentos felices, esos instantes en que habían sido plenamente felices. Esa felicidad que se había esfumado así como a vida de su Itachi y su Sasuke, su hijo y su esposo añadidos a la lista de personas que debía de extrañar y lamentar cada día.

Sakura sollozo, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, secando las lágrimas rápidamente. De nada le servía llorar. Su sufrimiento no le devolvería las vidas de su padre, su madre, su hermana, su hijo ni su esposo.

* * *

Baru, esta vez, no había necesitado de un seudónimo incognito.

Su madre le había brindado toda la información sobre la joven que había despertado su total atención, o casi todo, su nombre no estaba en la lista de cosas. La hermosa joven que lo había cautivado era nada más que la nieta de Ōnoki Pasha, uno de los hombres más respetados en el Imperio a quien casi todo el mundo siempre pedía consejo y ayuda por su incólume sabiduría y magnifica disposición. Ambos sostenían una conversación más que amena sin que Baru se atreviera a ludir a la nieta del Pasha cuyo nombre desconocía.

-El Sultan Sasuke será muy recordado para la posteridad—aseguro Ōnoki Pasha, honrado ante la visita del nuevo Sultan, -creo que los sucesos que han tenido lugar son una prueba.

-Pienso igual—admitió el Uchiha, -pero, ¿Cómo enfrentamos eso?—inquirió recibiendo una mirada de comprensión de parte del Pasha, -la paz siempre será insegura.

Ōnoki estuvo a punto de contestar el cuestionamiento del joven Sultan cuando tocaron a la puerta, llamando la atención tanto del Pasha como del Sultan. Ōnoki, con la mirada, pidió respetuosamente el permiso del Sultan quien asintió, esperando que quien él deseaba ver estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Podía correr con esa suerte? Realmente quería creer que sí.

-Adelante—indico Ōnoki.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido producto de los dos sirvientes del otro lado de estas, permitiendo el ingreso de la nieta del Pasha. Usando un sencillo vestido burdeo de mangas gitanas y corsé superior con bordados de oro y encaje creme, con su largo cabello atado con una trenza de tipo cintillo en la cima de su cabeza—adornado por un broche de oro y rubí a juego con un par de pendientes—la bella pelinegra ingreso con una bandeja con dulces y sake en las manos. Uno de los sirvientes le había notificado de la repentina pero siempre bien recibida llegada del Sultan y su deber, en aquella situación, no era otra que ser una digna anfitriona ante el hombre más poderoso sobre la tierra.

La joven se mantuvo con la mirada baja, reverenciando al Sultan y depositando la bandeja con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa, quedándose quieta y con la mirada baja tanto como el Sultan y su abuelo lo desearan que permaneciera allí.

-Su majestad—inicio Ōnoki con el debido honorifico viendo la mirada que el Sultan le brindaba a su nieta. –Ella es mi nieta, Korotsuchi.

El nombre resonó en la mente de Baru quien pudo observar con mayor libertad a la joven que lo había cautivado por su nobleza. Korotsuchi, levanto lentamente su mirada hacia el Sultan para ver quién era o como era—mejor dicho, encontrándose absolutamente sorprendida con ese rostro y recordando el encuentro que habían tenido en el cual no habían mencionado sus nombres siquiera. Sabiendo lo que correspondía hacer, la pelinegra se arrodillo frente al Sultan y beso el dobladillo de su túnica tal y como dictaba el protocolo.

-Su majestad—pronuncio Korotsuchi respetuosamente.

Baru sostuvo cuidadosamente el mentón de ella, haciéndola levantar su vista y encontrando sus ojos con los de ella, ese mar de gema ónix que brillaron apenas se observaron el uno al otro. Era de su interés y no lo negaba ni negaría en lo absoluto, pero Baru era plenamente consciente de que esta vez las cosas no eran ni podrían haber sido como con Mirai. Korotsuchi era una mujer libre y de una familia perteneciente a la jerarquía Imperial.

La única forma de tener algo con ella, era haciéndola legalmente su esposa.

* * *

Sakura observo el astro lunar aparecer en el cielo mientras las estrellas adornaban el firmamento.

Un camisón de seda y satín jade, de mangas ajustadas y escote en V cubría su figura, y su largo cabello plagado de rizos caía cual cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, mientras volvía su mirada la lectura que le interesaba. Tenten se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta como una guardiana inconfundible ni indetenible, velando por su Sultana y deseando que durmiera como no había hecho en tantos días. Tocaron a la puerta, haciéndola cerrar su libro con frustración porque-y ciertamente—nada conseguía darle sueño.

-Adelante—índico Sakura, masajeándose las cienes.

Tenten asintió antes de abrir las puertas, permitiéndole a Shikamaru entrar con una bandeja en las manos. El Nara sonrió compadecido por la situación de la noble Sultana antes de ofrecerle aquello que traía por consejo de un viejo amigo y médico.

-Leche con dos cucharadas de miel, Sultana—aclaro el Nara viéndola sonreír sutilmente por su atención para con ella.

Sakura tomo la copa y le indico a Shikamaru que tomara asiento a su lado, acción que el Nara llevo a cabo sin titubeo alguno. La Sultana guardo silencio durante unos instantes sabiendo que ni ella ni Shikamaru toleraban la incertidumbre ni los titubeos, pero el trato que habían tenido a lo largo de los años los hacia entenderse y llevarse bien sin importar la situación de la que se tratara.

-Llevamos dieciséis años siendo amigos, Shikamaru—recordó la pelirosa con triste extrañando al Nara, -cuando yo me haya ido de este palacio, necesitare que estés a mi lado—aseguro viendo al pelinegro asentir comprensivamente, -necesito que estés conmigo más que nunca. Velare por el bienestar de Temari y tus hijos—prometió sorprendido el Nara más de lo que este hubiera deseado admitir.

Sabiendo que Shikamaru no sabía cómo agradecerle, únicamente habiéndolo visto a los ojos, Sakura coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Nara, sonriéndole. Necesitaba a su amigo en ese momento.

* * *

El sol se elevaba en lo alto del cielo diurno, llenando todo con su luz y viendo a las flores abrir sus pétalos, despidiendo el aroma más dulce y natural había por haber, fragancias que embriagaban a quienes lo percibieran.

Naruto Uzumaki se paseaba inquieto y nervioso por el Jardín Sur, lejos de la mirada de todos en el palacio y sabiendo que nadie salvo él visitaba ese lugar porque estaba reservado para el Sultan y sus dignatarios extranjeros y—hasta ahora—él era el único que tenía reservado tal honor.

Ya no aguantaba el silencio, si bien sabía que las cosas no serían jamás como él deseaba, no podía guardar más silencio, aparentando que no sentía absolutamente nada por la Madre Sultana, por la esposa del recién fallecido Sultan, una mujer tan hermosa y deseable y que seguía siendo la mayor belleza de su tiempo pese a estar privada de la vista se cualquier hombre que se atreviera a desearla. Si su esposa Hinata aun hubiera vivido, él no hubiera penando jamás en ver románticamente a otra mujer, pero Sakura había estado ahí para él y le había brindado su ayuda cuando había estado a la deriva.

Y sus sentimientos desgraciadamente no habían hecho sino aglomerarse en un amor que estaba seguro sentía.

Hubiera mentido al decir que no estaba locamente enamorado de ella. No pretendencia exigirle que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, solo quería que ella lo supiera para quedarse más tranquilo y dejar de sentirse falso al verla con un respeto que debía de darle y sin que ella supera realmente aquello que sentía por ella. La vio aparecer en el jardín, hermosa como solo ella podía serlo, con su larga melena de largos y sedosos rizos rosados cayendo tras su espalda hasta llegarle a las caderas. Una enorme corona de oro, el emblema de los Uchiha, se hallaba sobre su cabeza recalcando su altura y sosteniendo un largo velo jade que ocultaba ligeramente su cabello. Un par de pendientes de cristal y diamantes en forma de lágrima brillaban con la luz al igual que el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello. Usaban unas galas esmeralda bordadas en oro con diamantes engarzados que tenían sobre si una corta capa de piel almendra oscura cerrada arriba de su escote.

-¿Qué sucede, alteza?- preguntó Sakura de manera inmediata, con voz serena, -¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-Quería informarle que la regencia de Crimea ha sido designada a una rama secundaria de la familia Uzumaki, el Sultan lo ha decidido así- informó el Uzumaki aun sin poderle decir a ella la verdadera razón por la cual la había llamado.

Una sutil pero inconfundible sonrisa apareció en los labios de la Senju, cosa que hizo estremecer a Naruto por la belleza y perfección de esta.

-Mi hijo así lo desea- aseguró la Uchiha, bajando la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, -pero no es un tema tan importante como para requerir mi presencia- le recordó haciendo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse, -si me disculpa...

-Sultana, espere- la llamó haciendo que esta volteara a verlo arqueando elocuentemente una de sus cejas con curiosidad, -de hecho...hay algo más- está siguió observándolo en espera de que este se explicará, -sé que suena una locura y que no debería decirlo pero...quiero que sepas que mi cariño por usted va más allá de la mera amistad- bajo la mirada notando la mirada sorprendida de la pelirosa que no sabía si sentirse alagada o furiosa. -Me atrevería a decir que siento lo mismo o incluso un amor mayor que él que el fallecido Sultan sintió por usted.

Al verlo bajar la mirada, Sakura entreabrió los labios totalmente confundida por sus palabras. ¿Naruto...enamorado de ella?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, más importante aún, ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se fijaría en la esposa o viuda de un Sultan, madre de otro encima de todo? No, no, ¡no!, las cosas no tenían sentido. Sakura no recordaba para nada que Naruto hubiera sentido o aparentado algo lejano a amistad y respeto enfrente suyo a lo largo de todos esos años. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado así sin que ella se diera cuenta si quiera?

No deseaba ni podía corresponder. Por más que las espectaculares galas que usaba la hicieran parecer digna y repuesta luego del funeral de su esposo, Sakura seguía llorando en silencio bajo aquellas joyas y sedas exquisitas. El protocolo le dictaba como actuar y vestir, que joyas usar, como hablar, pero eso no significaba que se dispusiera a sentir algo o a dejar su dolor atrás. ¿Cómo hacer? Ella no sentía nada por el Uzumaki salvo una sincera amistad, pero no deseaba ni podía pasar a algo más

Nada tenía sentido para ella en ese momento, eso tal vez era lo único de lo que podía estar segura:

-Sultana, no quiero que me malentienda- retomó el Uzumaki negando mientras hablaba y haciéndola fruncir el ceño, bastante molesta aunque lo estaba ocultando muy bien. -Yo no quiero interponerme en su camino ni nada por el estilo. Yo solo…- se detuvo pensando en las palabras correctas para no ofenderla. -Quiero estar a su lado en estos días oscuros, Sultana, para todo lo que necesite.

Apretando los labios y cruzando su brazos por sobre su pecho, con escepticismo, Sakura alejo su mirada de él por varios segundos sin saber muy bien cómo proceder en una situación así. ¿Por qué Naruto se enamoraba de ella como afirmaba ahora?

-Naruto...- suspiró con la mente turbada por pensamientos confusos que solo comenzaron a provocarle jaqueca, -creí que para estas alturas estaría claro que yo no puedo sentir lo que tu sientes por mi- le recordó suavemente intentando no sonar dura o hiriente. –fui y siempre seré la esposa de un Sultan, madre de príncipes y del gobernante de este Imperio—aludió tajante.

El Uzumaki asintió vehemente ante su respuesta.

-No lo olvido- admitió el inmediatamente. -Tanto por lo que siento por ti como por la memoria del Sultan Sasuke es que hago esto. Solo quiero ayudarte a pelear por lo que te pertenece- le aseguró recordándole la rivalidad que seguía teniendo con Obito, Rin y Mei que pese a estar "encarceladas" siempre serian una amenaza constante para su seguridad, la del Imperio y la de Baru que apenas y llevaba un par de días en el trono. -Déjame estar a tu lado en esto, estoy a tu disposición para todo lo que necesites de mi...soy tu sirviente- declaró finalmente.

Sakura no asintió ni dijo nada sino que se sujetó la falda y abandono el jardín sin voltear a ver al Uzumaki. ¿Cómo darse una oportunidad cuando el protocolo lo impedía?, ¿Cómo hacerlo al recordar a la Sultana Mikoto?, ¿Cómo olvidar cuando Sasuke era el único hombre al que había amado y amaría hasta su último suspiro?

No, no sentía nada por Naruto

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a **Adrit126** quien le dedico la actualización tras haber comentado el capitulo anterior :3 he tenido unos deberes y responsabilidades pero he actualizado tna pronto como me ha resultado posible :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	35. Chapter 34

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" que narra la vida y obra de una e las mujeres y regentes más poderosas del Imperio Otomano que gobernó mediante su esposo, dos de sus hijos y su nieto. Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corren por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 34

Había pasado un mes, el tiempo límite que Sakura había dado para permanecer el palacio y mudarse al modesto palacio de su hija, la Sultana Mikoto, que le había rogado permanecer junto a ella puesto que su opción original no era otra que el Viejo Palacio, lejos de la vista de todos.

Se había despedido de sus hijos, de todos sin excepción alguna, habiendo legado algunas de sus pertenencias más valiosas a sus hijas que habrían de permanecer allí hasta el momento en que contrajeran matrimonio: a Sarada todas sus guirnaldas y collares más elegantes como un futuro ajuar de novia, y a Shina sus mejore broches y diademas. Despedirse de Baru, su primogénito, había sido lo más difícil que hubiera podido hacer, casi como si sintiera que una parte de su alma se dividía al solo pensar que estaría lejos de sus hijos. Ver por última vez la cripta donde yacían los féretros de su hijo Itachi y su esposo había sido igualmente doloroso…

Las palabras de Naruto Uzumaki resonaban en su cabeza, y n porque pensara en aceptar su idea del amor, sino porque no entendía cuando había dado una idea errónea de su persona para confundirlo así. Nunca volvería a mirar a un hombre a la cara como lo había hecho al ver a Sasuke, nunca pensaría en un hombre de aquella forma tan devota y romántica como lo había hecho con Sasuke puesto que con su muerte una parte de ella también había muerto. Su inocencia que había perdurado, su ingenuidad, todo eso había muerto al leer aquella devastadora carta.

Usando un abrigo de seda granate, cerrado a la altura del escote y plagado de bordados de oro sobre un vestido rubí bordado en hilo cobrizo con diamantes engarzados y con una digna corona sobre su cabeza a juego con sus pendientes y el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha alrededor del cuello, la Sultana más poderosa del Imperio abandonaba voluntariamente el palacio que la había visto ascender en los escalafones sociales hasta ser indispensable para el difunto Sultan, algo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado.

Una parte de ella estaba feliz, su hijo había contraído matrimonio de manera absoluta y legal con la nieta de Ōnoki Pasha, la ahora bien llamada Sultana Korotsuchi. Un matrimonio que ella esperaba resultara en el heredero al trono que el Imperio necesitaba para reafirmar su dominio. Sus hijos Daisuke, —el hijo de Naoko, Rai—Kagami y Shisui no eran elegibles mientras le Sultan tuviera hijos y Sakura se sentía tranquila ya que las vidas de u hijos no corrían peligro alguno.

Su esposo había terminado con la ley del fratricidio, y Baru mantenía ese edicto. Eso era suficiente para ella. Con esa sola noticia y todos aquellos recuerdos felices, que eso eran lo vivido en el palacio, Sakura le dio una última mirada al palacio antes de seguir su camino y no voltear otra vez.

No volvería a pisar el palacio nunca más…

* * *

Usando unas conservadoras galas de cuello alto y cerrado, mangas ajustadas y larga cola, a juego con su largo cabello negro que caía libremente tras su espalda, -adornado por una corona de oro con diamantes y perlas engarzados que sostenían un largo velo que cubría parcialmente su cabello—la ahora Sultana Korotsuchi avanzaba por los pasillos hacia sus nuevos aposentos ya que ahora era la esposa legal del Sultan.

Tras su encuentro con la Sultana Sakura, que le había rogado velar por la seguridad del Sultan y la procreación de los sucesores al trono, Kurenai había quedado a su cargo para hacer su voluntad y velar por su nuevo estatus y tras ella caminaban dos doncellas que ahora también tenían el deber de servirle. No era como las demás mujeres del palacio, era libre, no era una esclava ni una concubina, por eso se había casado con el Sultan, porque pertenecía a su Imperio y la única forma legal de tenerla era uniéndose en matrimonio. Baru no se lo había exigido, le había preguntado abiertamente su opinión.

 _-¿Me aceptas?_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez como una especie de mantra, una palabra que ejemplificaba y simbolizaba todo eso que era importante o memorable en su vida y con justa razón.

Korotsuchi mantenía al frente en alto mientras caminaba, digna de aludir como una Sultana por los sirvientes y guardias en su camino porque entendía el funcionamiento del palacio, las normas, el protocolo y sabía cómo tratar con todos. La digna esposa de un Sultan. Una figura femenina, acompañada por dos doncellas apareció en el extremo del pasillo, claramente dirigiéndose hacia los aposentos del Sultan. Mirai observo con recelo a la mujer que ahora era su enemiga. Acaba de haberle dicho a Baru la noche anterior que estaba embarazada de nuevo…y ahora se enteraba que tenía alguien que la suplantara. La sola idea la enfurecía, pero por deber y respeto no se atrevía a plantarle cara al Sultan.

Con ese largo cabello negro plagado de rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros como una marea, usando unas espectaculares galas rubí bordadas en oro y engarzadas con diamantes y con una digna corona en su cabeza a juego con sus pendientes y collar, Mirai sabía que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Korotsuchi. Ella había sido la primera mujer del Sultan y por ende lo conocía muy bien en todos los sentidos y podía hacer todo aquello que otras mujeres no con solo verlo a los ojos y leer sus pensamientos de manera omnisciente.

-Sultana—la reverencio Korotsuchi haciéndola sentir poderosa porque ella no tenía necesidad de rendirle pleitesía.

Mirai, y pensándolo claramente, no tenía que envidiar de Korotsuchi., llevaba al hijo del Sultan en su vientre y esta vez no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara esa vida que había sido apartada de si en el pasado. Esta vez su hijo nacería con bien. Korotsuchi observo co respeto a la mujer enfrente suyo por saberla una Sultana en presencia, más sin saber su nombre.

-Así que tú eres Korotsuchi—menciono Mirai sin demasiada importancia.

La pelinegra asintió, bajando la mirada.

-Lo soy—confirmo la pelinegra, observando a la Sultana, -¿y usted?

-Ella es la Haseki de nuestro Sultan—explico Kurenai en voz alta, reverenciando debidamente la Sultana Mirai ante el honorifico que tenía. Haseki significaba la primera mujer del Sultan o su mujer favorita. Solo una mujer había usado el título de Haseki y esposa del Sultan, la Sultana Sakura que había sido la única esposa y mujer del Sultan anterior…un logro digno de recordar. –La Sultana Mirai.

Escuchando claramente lo dicho por Kurenai, y sabiendo que al mujer en frente suyo no había sido y era sino una concubina con mucho poder, Korotsuchi le sostuvo la mirada con osadía. Ahora que era la esposa legal del Sultan, como había sucedido co la Sultana Sakura, ella defendería su lugar y alumbraría a los Príncipes y Sultanas que habrían de heredar y representar el Imperio de los Uchiha en el futuro.

-Enséñale bien las reglas del Harem, Kurenai—ordeno Mirai al ver las intenciones de la pelinegra en la mirad que le sostenía y en como la miraba, como si se creyese superior. –No quiero que cause problemas si el Sultan pide verla—menciono el " _si"_ como si eso jamás fuera a pasar.

Kurenai observo con duda a la Sultana ya que la Sultana Korotsuchi no habría de permanecer en el Harem, como Sultana que era por matrimonio habría de tener sus propios aposentos y teniendo su propio sequito que solo habría de servirle a ella, guardias, doncellas y ayudantes de cámara.

-Ella no se quedara en el Harem, Sultana—inicio Kurenai viendo a Mirai levantar la mirada hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño con molestia ante esto, -el Sultan ha designado los aposentos de la difunta Sultana Mikoto, la madre del Sultan Sasuke, para ella.

Mirai guardo silencio más no supo que decir ante este gesto. Los aposentos de la difunta Madre Sultana del anterior Sultan eran los aposentos más grandes y lujosos del palacio luego de los del Sultan y la Madre Sultana. Más grandes que los aposento que ella tenía. Era casi como si Baru estuviera declarando que Korotsuchi era mucho más importante que ella en la jerarquía del palacio. La, ahora esposa del Sultan le contuvo la mirada por vario segundos, segundos que a Mirai le resultaron eternos antes de que Korotsuchi la reverenciara y se retirara.

Por deshacerse de ella, Mirai se sentí capaz de mancharse las manos como fuera necesario.

* * *

-Adelante—índico el Sultan.

Baru, hasta entonces de pie observando hacia la terraza, giro su rostro hacia la puerta. Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido dando paso a Mirai que ingreso con la debida reverencia y la mirada baja. Sonriéndole, Baru se acercó a ella, entrelazando sus manos con las de la Sultana quien no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, estaba decepcionada de no ser lo suficientemente capaz para complacer a Baru haciendo que él tomara a otra mujer no solo por amante sino también como esposa.

-Mirai—la nombro Baru, tomándola suavemente del mentón.

La Sultana evadió su mirada y suspiro únicamente. Envolviendo la cintura de ella con uno de sus brazos, Baru la guio hacia la cama, indicándole que tomaran asiento uno frente al otro. Mirai cumplió con los deseos de él más siguió evadiendo su mirada. Inicialmente haber deseado hablar con Baru había sido fácil, pero ahora que estaba enfrente suyo…no podía hablar, el miedo y la inseguridad la hacían víctima de una culpa que consideraba propia.

-Sé porque estás triste—reconoció Baru, acariciando los hombros de ella. –Pero no tienes por qué sentirte así.

Suspirando tristemente, Mirai levanto la mirada hacia él.

Si había algo que había aprendido sobre las reglas el Harem era que: los celos no le gustaban a los Príncipes ni Sultanes, en realidad a ningún hombre. Se perdía la belleza y el encanto en ello, era por eso que Mirai estaba guardando silencio y no protestaba, porque no quería dejar de ser importante para Baru como lo era hasta ese punto. Dentro de cierta cantidad de tiempo el embarazo se haría notorio y su belleza y figura no serían lo mismo. Quería creer que Baru siempre estaría con ella sin importa que no pudiera ser su amante en el exento sentido de la palabra.

-Es un matrimonio político—inicio Mirai recordando lo mencionado por él la noche anterior, -pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón se sienta así—reconoció tomando una de las manos del Sultan y colocándola sobre su corazón. Con una estrategia en mente, Mirai se removió y acerco más a Baru, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y aminorando la cercanía entre los rostro de ambos. –No soportaría perderte—aseguro Mirai.

De manera lenta y tortuosa, recordando cada cosa hecha entre ambos hasta ese entonces y lo aprendido en el Harem, Mirai roso escasamente sus labios con los del Uchiha. Si tenía que usar sus instintos y llevar su decoro al límite lo haría.

-Nunca vas a perderme.

Las palabras de Baru fueron exactamente lo que Mirai necesitaba en ese momento, uniendo sus labios con los del Uchiha en el beso inmediato, sintiendo las manos de él vagar hacia su espalda y desabrochar lentamente el vestido. Mirai se dejó recostar sobre el colchón con una sola idea en la mente, una idea que cumpliría hasta que hubiera transcurrido el día entero y la noche también.

Korotsuchi no tendría su noche de bodas.

* * *

Los días habían pasado hasta volverse semanas, semanas que se habían transformado en meses que habían vito la ausencia de la Madre Sultana como algo terrible.

Ella se había ganado el respeto y amor de todos en el palacio con su actuar digno, con su amabilidad y buena voluntad única y escasamente comparable con la Sultana Mirai que era cordial y respetuosa con todos, haciendo obras de caridad pero con menos tiempo ya que su avanzado estado de embarazo se lo impedía.

Sakura recorrió los jardines del Palacio de su hija en compañía del Gran Visir, su nuero Kakashi Hatake que siempre consideraba pertinente y absolutamente necesario hablar con ella para transmitirle su voluntad y deseos al Sultan Baru, y Sakura tampoco desaprovechaba la ocasión para preguntar por sus hijos de quienes solo recibía cartas, encomendándole a Kakashi el velar por ellos en su lugar. También, Sakura era conocedora de la escasa intimidad que compartían Baru y Korotsuchi por obra de Mirai que pese a estar embarazada exigía prácticamente la presencia del Sultan a su lado. Sakura no había protestado respecto a esto ya que ella misma había hecho igual cuando Sasuke había estado vivió…pero ella no sabría cuánto tiempo habría de durar aquello ya que el Príncipe o Sultana a nacer marcaria la diferencia.

Respecto de la política, y para nadie era un secreto, Obito Pasha había vuelto a formar parte del Consejo Real, era el esposo de una Sultana, hermana del anterior Sultan, y mientras ambos se encontraran casados era imposible eludir su presencia, la ley así lo dictaba y Baru jamás había pretendido cambiar leyes que su padre no hubiera considerado pertinente modificar.

-Esto no terminara bien—menciono Sakura, aludiendo al lugar Obito Pasha en el Consejo Real.

-Pienso igual, Sultana—reconoció Kakashi que tenía que lidiar forzosamente con Obito por más que lo odiara. –Y siendo sincero, nadie está feliz con esta situación.

Sakura suspiro, bajando la mirada ante esto.

-Si mi esposo siguiera vivo, por nada de esto pasaríamos—reconoció, sumiéndose en la tristeza de solo pensar en Sasuke.

Todos en el país, aquellos que más la veían, se empeñaban en decir que seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero ella ya no se sentía así, sentía que había envejecido mucho en un lapsus tan corto de tiempo, sentía estaba en el punto límite de su vida y era por ello que intentaba o se empeñaba en alejarse de quienes la rodeaban. Pero Sakura sabía que no le servía de nada llorar o estar triste, eso no le devolvería todo lo perdido sino que solo la haría sentir peor.

-Dejemos que aprenda, Pasha—menciono Sakura a Kakashi, aludiendo a Obito, -si quiere jugar con fuego, entonces que arda en las llamas de su propia ambición.

* * *

Baru había salido tan rápidamente de la sala del Consejo Real como le había sido posible, dejando atrás a sus guardias y a los Pashas que celebraban la noticia de la asegurada continuidad del Imperio: el nacimiento de un Príncipe.

Las puertas de los aposentos de Mirai le fueron abiertas y al ingresar se encontró con ella sentada en la cama, meciendo entre sus brazos al primer Príncipe y heredero del nuevo Sultan. Kurenai que se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, cuidando a la Sultana luego de la partida de las parteras, reverenciando al Sultan en cuanto lo vio entrar. Mirai, cansada por las labores de parto, no levanto la mirada justo en el instante en que Baru se sentaba junto a ella.

Viendo al bebé en brazo de Mirai, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos y sin llorar, era fácil ver que era un Uchiha, cabello y ojos oscuros, y piel blanca, anexando los rasgos de ambos para hacer a esa personita especial que era el hijo de ambos y que se refugiaba en brazos de su madre que lo mecía cuidadosa y devotamente para evitar que llorara.

-Nuestro Príncipe—garantizo Mirai en voz alta.

Baru deposito un cálido beso en la frente de ella, haciéndola sonreír con ese gesto. Mirai lo tranquilizo con una mirada al notar que él deseaba preguntar cómo se sentía. Solo teniendo al hijo de ambos en brazos Mirai sabía que todo el dolor anteriormente sentido había merecido la pena. Esa vida merecía la pena. La Sultana observo a Baru en espera de aquello que era importante: el nombre del hijo de ambos.

-Daiki—pronuncio Baru al verla.

Valor y coraje juntos, un nombre digno de un Príncipe. El, ahora, _Príncipe Daiki_ , bostezo al escuchar su nombre, durmiéndose en brazos de sus padres que lo observaron con amor sincero.

* * *

Sakura bebió amenamente de su taza de té, perdiendo su atención en la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Deseaba ver a sus hijos y, de hecho, le había pedido a Shikamaru que enviara a un par de guardias suyos al palacio para que pudieran traerlos al palacio de su hija y verlos. Mikoto había hecho traer a sus hermanas Shina, Sarada e Izumi la noche anterior y eso la llenaba de paz ante la presencia de u hijas, pero también deseaba que sus hijos estuvieran allí, especialmente Daisuke. Usaba unas modestas galas violeta claro que se dividían en dos, una falda lisa y larga y superiormente una especie de chaqueta de cuello alto, un escote en V formado bajo el cuello cerrado, y mangas ajustadas que llegaba hasta a altura de las caderas plagada de bordados en hilo negro que emulaban flores Una corona bastante modesta sobre su cabeza a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de lagrima y el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor del cuello.

-Adelante—índico Sakura al sentir que tocaban a la puerta.

Ino se encontraba de pie a su lado, en espera de cualquier orden e instrucción suya, levantando la mirada hacia la puerta. Shikamaru entro claramente preocupado, confundiendo a Sakura que no había esperado sino que llegaran sus hijos…no el ver a Shikamaru regresar solo.

-Sultana…- inicio Shikamaru, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar. Sakura lo ínsito a hablar, preocupada por el tono de voz que estaba usando, -los príncipes no estaban en el palacio…

Sakura sintió su corazón detenerse ante esas palabras. _Mis hijos, no…_ rogo llevando una mano al pecho de solo pensar que pudiera pasarles algo por culpa de su ausencia en el palacio. Pero sabía muy bien quien había orquestado eso, las únicas personas que podían hacerlo, sobre todo una Sultana que tenía a un esposo en el Consejo Real y siendo muy poderosa.

 _Rin…_

* * *

Los hermanos y hermanas del Sultan habían celebrado la noticia enormemente como podían se hacerlo al ser niños y adolescentes aun, inocentes de cualquier intriga que se entretejiera sobre ellos por culpa de los políticos. Pero esos días de celebración habían pasado.

Habían llegado cinco soldados jenízaros al palacio, reuniendo a los cuatro pequeños Príncipes con la excusa de que la Sultana Sakura deseaba verlos. Daisuke no había titubado, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si su madre deseaba verlos, ellos también deseaban verla. No había porque dudar de esas palabras, mucho menos cuando el ejército estaba del lado de su madre. La gente del palacio era incierta de tratar, pero no el ejército. Daisuke espero pacientemente a que los guardias volvieran. Tras dejar el palacio en un carruaje que los había dejado en una especie de bodega o establo, todos habían tenido que esperar, seguramente su madre estaba visitando uno de los monasterios y aprovecharía la ocasión para pasar tiempo con ellos.

Daisuke ya tenía doce años recién cumplidos, Rai de ocho años, Kagami de seis años y medio y Shisui de casi dos años que ya hablaba y aprendía rápidamente, siendo este último a quien Daisuke tenía firmemente sujeto de su mano.

La puerta del lugar abrió de manera repentina haciendo sonreír a Daisuke que creyó que se trataba de su madre, peor la figura que entro, vistiendo sedas grises bordadas en plata y diamantes con una capa de seda del mismo color cubriendo su vestido y con una corona oculta bajo la capucha, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros…no era su madre. Era la Sultana Rin. Con solo verla, Daisuke endureció su mirad y supo que aquello no era sino una trampa, y él tenía que salir de allí al igual que sus hermanos.

-Rin—hablo Daisuke avanzo dos pasos hacia la Sultana que lo observo con completo desinterés, tuteándola sin el menor problema, -llévanos con mi madre, inmediatamente—ordeno el Uchiha, -o de lo contrario hare que te corten la cabeza.

Rin se abstuvo de reír ante la amenaza, principalmente porque le disgustaba ver que Daisuke era igual a Sakura, su forma de hablar y amenazar a otros, su actuar plagado de superioridad…ellos no merecían heredar el trono del Imperio, tal honor solo le correspondía a su hermano Yosuke que habría de ser liberado y pronto. La Sultana avanzo dos pasos hacia Yosuke tal y como él había hecho ante, observándolo ligeramente divertida, como si fuera un niño, y en parte lo era.

-La era de tu madre termino, Daisuke, también la de tu hermano Baru—anuncio Rain como si nada, sosteniéndole la mirada al Uchiha que la observaba retadoramente. –Todos ustedes morirán.

Rai abrazo a Kagami que tembló ante las palabras de la Sultana Rin, al igual que Daisuke que sostuvo firmemente la mano de su hermano Shisui. No morirían, ninguno de ellos se rendiría fácilmente. Saldrían de allí e irían con su madre.

No morirían.

* * *

Fuera del establo, y habiendo logrado encontrar la ubicación de los príncipes tras haber escuchado que habían salido del palacio, Choji observaba como la Sultana Rin abandonaba el viejo establo dejando a dos guardias flanqueando la entrada. El carruaje de la Sultana desaprecio rápidamente, dejándolo solo en espera de saber cuándo atacar y liberar a los hijos de la Sultana Sakura.

Tenía que liberarlos.

* * *

Las puertas del Palacio Imperial siempre habían de permanecer cerradas, el protocolo cortesano así lo dictaba, pero cuando sucedía algún incidente estas estaban forzadas abrirse.

Ante una serie de repentinos golpes que azoraron la entrada, las puertas se abrieron forzosamente por obra de un gran grupo de soldados jenízaros que asesinaron a todo guardia y sirviente que vieron en su camino, liderados por Obito Pasha quien había sido jenízaro en el pasado y que inspiraba a todos a alcanzar el triunfo. Todos ellos estaban actuando tan eficientemente por órdenes de las Sultanas Mei y Rin que habían sobornado al ejercito con la promesa de un Sultan que pagara más a su ejército y que expandiera mucho más su dominio: el futuro Sultan Yosuke.

Aquello merecía la pena.

* * *

Mirai meció la cuna de su hijo en compañía de la Sultana Tsunade que le brindaba su total compañía como siempre. Korotsuchi igualmente se encontraba presente por deber más que por deseo, pero igualmente encantada con el príncipe Daiki de apenas unos días de nacido y que era el futuro del Imperio Uchiha. Mirai no quería mencionarlo en voz alta por temor, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, sintiendo que algo estaba mal y que algo horrible habría de suceder en cualquier momento. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, de manera repentina, haciendo a todas levantarse, tanto Mirai como Tsunade se colocaron frente a la cuna por mera inercia, temiendo por la vida del Príncipe Daiki.

Entraron cuatro guardias jenízaros que se observaron confiadamente entre si al ver a tres mujeres solas. Deshacerse del heredero del Sultan no resultaría un problema en lo absoluto. Los días de Baru Uchiha habían terminado y ahora era el momento para que el Sultan Yosuke ascendiera al trono como siempre debió de haber sucedido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—demando saber Tsunade al verlos avanzar hacia ella, -lárguense inmediatamente—ordeno la Sultana.

-No les haremos nada, solo vinimos por el hijo de Baru Uchiha—pronuncio el jenízaro tuteando al Sultan.

De la manera más sutil posible, Tsunade rebusco al interior de una de sus mangas extrayendo una daga que apunto hacia los jenízaros presentes. Mirai, absolutamente preocupada, cubrió la cuna donde estaba su hijo con su cuerpo ayudada por Korotsuchi que la imito.

-No los tocaran—advirtió Tsunade avanzando hacia ellos sin dejarse amedrentar por la daga que tenía en las manos. -Márchense ahora.

El capitán de los jenízaros observo con indiferencia a las mujeres presentes, especialmente a la Sultana Tsunade. Eran mujeres muy valientes y con mucho carácter algo elogiable de encontrar, pero….no dejaban de ser mujeres por más poder que ellas creyeran tener y no interferirían en lo ordenado por las Sultanas Mei y Rin en pro del ascenso del Sultan Yosuke.

-Sujétenlas—demando el capitán.

Tres de los jenízaros se abalanzaron hacia las mujeres, sujetándoles las manos tras la espalda con presteza, amarrándoles las manos sin dificultad alguna. El capitán avanzo entre las mujeres y tomo al bebé de la cuna donde se encontraba, observando a las Sultanas una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación con el bebé en brazos quien lloro al despertar en brazos del desconocido jenízaro.

-¡No!, ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo!—grito Mirai siento firmemente sujeta por un jenízaro que le amarro las manos. -¡No toquen a mi hijo!

¡Iban a asesinar a su hijo y ella no conseguía hacer nada para evitarlo!

Tanto Tsunade como Korotsuchi se debatieron al agarre de lo jenízaros que les ataban las manos, incapaces de zafarse de ellos y escuchando el llanto del Príncipe que repentinamente fue acallado. El Príncipe Daiki Uchiha había muerto…

* * *

 _-¡Madre!, ¡Madre!_

Con la sola idea de no saber que pudiera ocurrirle a sus hijos, Sakura casi podía escucharlos gritas, llamándola, clamando su presencia y rogándole que los ayudara, evitando sus muertes, y eso pretendía hacer. La Sultana pelirosa recorrió los pasillos del Palacio de la Sultana Rin sabiendo donde se encontraba esta y su venenosa madre. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta cuyas perillas sostuvo, siendo seguida por una escolta jenízara y Shikamaru que nunca la abandonaba.

Sabia de lo que estaba pasando en el Palacio, había llegado una carta anónima notificándole de todo, por ello debía de actuar con rapidez. No solo Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui estaban en riesgo, sino también la de Baru, su hijo mayor. Tenía que ser rápida o también acabaría perdiendo a sus hijos. Sakura abrió las puertas por su cuenta, entrando y encontrando Rin en compañía de su madre, ambas ricamente vestidas con galas propias para una coronación, joyas soberbias y presencia orgullosa.

-¡¿Dónde están mis Príncipes!—demando saber Sakura, deteniéndose ante Mei y Rin. –Mis hijos no son ninguna garantía. Díganme donde están—ordeno Sakura.

Plenamente calmada, Rin levanto la palma abierta de una de sus manos, instándola a callarse y escuchar lo que ellas tuvieran que decir. Mei observo divertida a su hija, más segura que nunca de que la vida de Yosuke se mantendría y que podría ascender sin problema alguno al trono como siempre debió de haber hecho. Ella sería la Madre Sultana, teniendo a su hija Rin a su lado en todo momento y Obito sería el Gran Visir.

Los hijos de Sakura perecerían y ella, en cuanto ya no tuviera poder alguno, seria vendida como esclava. El nombre de la Sultana Sakura tenía que desaparecer. Esta vez los tratos no se cumplirían en base a lealtades pasadas, esta vez solo se esperaría a ver que fruto salía de todo eso.

-Si no te haces aun lado, no volverás a ver a tus hijos—dio por zanjado Rin.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, derrotada. En esas circunstancias tan adversas solo podía guardar silencio y hacer lo que le pidieran. Las vidas de sus hijos no eran cualquier cosa, no podía arriesgarlos por nada ni por nadie. Tenía que ser lo bastante cauta como para sacrificarse así misma de ser necesario.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?—pregunto Sakura, resignada.

* * *

Las cosas no habían salido bien en lo absoluto, literalmente.

El plan inicial era recuperarse plenamente mientras la campaña era realizada y todo había salido bien inicialmente…pero un repentino atentado lo había cambiado todo. Dicho atentado había surgido exactamente en el tiempo en que él había sufrido una repentina recaída, debilitando su salud. Lo habían dado por muerto pero aun así Sasuke sabía muy bien quien había planeado todo, sus informantes habían dado los nombres que necesitaba: Mei, Rin y Obito.

Pero, y por más que lo hubiera deseado, no había podido regresar hasta no haberse recuperado por completo, Producto de aquella insólita y, para él, absurda espera…había tenido que enterarse de la muerte de uno de sus hijos, de Itachi. Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, los tiempos de clemencia habían terminado y cuando tuviera la oportunidad no haría otra cosa sino tomar la vida de todos aquellos que habían osado siquiera pensar en lastimar a su familia, a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Ocultando los característicos ajuares de Sultan, hechos de seda y tafetán negro bajo un pesado abrigo, Sasuke recorría las calles, no hacia el Palacio sino hacia donde acababan de decirle que se encontraban sus hijos. Para no ser reconocido se cubría la mitad inferior del rostro.

Tras él se encontraba dos escoltas jenízaros vestidos como civiles para no llamar la atención. Las calles se encontraban inusualmente vacías, pero eso no hacía sino facilitar las cosas. Sasuke se giró hacia su escolta haciéndoles una escueta indicación con la mirada. Sasuke se detuvo y observo expectante a que sus dos escoltas se detuvieran ante los dos guardias de Rin que apenas fueron lo bastante rápidos como para percibir movimiento alguno antes de que los dos jenízaros desenfundaran sus espadas y los degollaran ahí mismo.

Ya sin más obstáculo en su camino, Sasuke avanzo viendo alguien acercarse hacia las puertas de los establos, reconociéndolo como Choji Akimichi en solo unos segundos. Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puertas, exactamente frente al Akimichi que lo observo con suspicacia. Sasuke se descubrió el rostro ganándose una mirada absolutamente sorprendida del parte del Akimichi que no supo cómo reaccionar. Los dos jenízaros guardaron sus espaldas y volvieron a ocupar su debido lugar tras el Sultan.

-Majestad…- pronuncio Choji, absolutamente incrédulo al verlo.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente al ver a Choji reverenciarlo tras unos instantes de duda e incredulidad. Había vuelto no solo con el indiscutible propósito de mantener a salvo a su esposa y a sus hijos, sino también para reestablecer y solidificar su Sultanato, deshaciéndose de todos aquellos que osaran siquiera pensar o creer que podían usurpar el trono que solo le pertenecía a él.

El Sultan había regresado.

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado a **Yopi** por su pregunta **"Sasuke, ¿dónde estas?** **"**. Mis queridos amigos y amigas, para los que ven la serie, la primera temporada esta a punto de llegar a su fin, por ello tengo planeado hacer un fic continuación de esta historia que tendrá por Titulo **"El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura"** comenten alguna sugerencia que tengan en mente. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible si que igualmente comenten que quieren que tenga el final :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	36. Chapter 35

**-** Como siempre, mi muy querido publico, la historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente inspirada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci, que narra la vida de una de las más poderosas mujeres y regentes del Imperio Otomano, quien gobernó mediante su esposo, dos de sus hijos y su nieto. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corren por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 35

Mikoto se apretaba las manos nerviosamente.

A su lado se encontraban Shina y Sarada con la pequeña Izumi de dos años que parecía estar sumamente triste ante la preocupación que reinaba en los semblantes de sus hermanas. Sarada murmuraba sutilmente una súplica desesperada, rogando porque su madre llegara de un momento a otro trayendo a sus hermanos completamente a salvo, pero ella misma dudaba de ello.

Las puertas se abrieron de manera repentina haciendo que ella y sus hermanas se levantaran, sonriendo en cuanto vieron entrar a Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui, cada una abrazando a uno de sus hermanos entre lágrimas. Mikoto beso efusivamente las mejillas de su pequeño hermano guerrero quien se atrevió a sonreír ante el gesto tan infantil de su hermana mayor. Choji observo plenamente feliz a los Príncipes y Sultanas.

-¿Todos están bien?—pidió saber Mikoto.

La Sultana pelirosa rompió el abrazo y observo con completa preocupación a sus hermanos, tomándolos del mentón y observándolos de arriba abajo, temiendo verlos heridos o sangrantes, pero en efecto no tenían golpe o moretón alguno, mucho menos heridas. El pequeño Shisui rio escasamente ante su minucioso examen que parecía estarle provocando autenticas cosquillas.

-Fue obra de su majestad—anuncio Choji con una inusual felicidad plasmada en su rostro, cosa que desconcertó a las Sultanas presentes.

Mikoto levanto su confusa mirada hacia el Akimichi quien había escoltado a los príncipes durante todo el camino. Debía de tratarse de Baru, nadie más tenía el poder para evitar algo así. Pero si aquello era cierto, ¿dónde estaba Baru? Mikoto se abstuvo completamente de proferir temor alguno de sus labios, sintiendo su sangre helarse en el interior de su cuerpo ante la sola idea de creer que su hermano mayor estuviera en peligro.

-¿Mi hermano Baru?—menciono Mikoto deseando saber dónde estaba su hermano.

Choji negó ante la pregunta de la Sultana.

-Nuestro padre volvió—confeso Kagami, siendo abrazado por Shina.

Las Sultanas observaron completamente anonadadas a sus hermanos, esperando una objeción, pero no recibieron otra cosa más que sonrisas y gesto de afirmación absoluta. Mikoto abrazo a Daisuke a ella, acallando las lágrimas de felicidad que deseaba liberar con toda la disposición y libertad del mundo.

Su padre estaba vivo.

* * *

Tsunade cerró la puerta de sus aposentos tras de sí.

Las lagrimas bañaban su rostro y no solo por haber presenciado y sido testigo absoluto de la muerte del pequeño Príncipe Daiki de apenas unos días de nacido. Había consolado a Mirai hasta que esta se hubiera quedado dormida pese al ajetreo reinante en los pasillos donde se mantenían lagos de sangre nacientes de los cuerpos que se encontraban repartidos en cada punto del palacio. Pero no había abandonado su lugar junto a Mirai por simple deseo de estar sola, sino porque una de sus doncellas había llegado con una devastadora noticia para ella.

Cuidadosamente, Tsunade aparto la cola de su vestido y se sentó sobre la cama, acariciando con sumo cuidado el rostro de su esposo que no volvería a abrir sus ojos, que había muerto a manos de sus propios pupilos, asesinados por los mismos jenízaros que él había formado. Tsunade cerró los ojos, pero ni aun así las lágrimas consiguieron ser contenidas por sus ojos, cayendo sutilmente sobre el rostro de su esposo.

Era viuda nuevamente.

* * *

El ascenso y caída de un nuevo Sultan no era algo que preocupara o alterara al pueblo.

Tal suceso no era sino algo puramente político, el pueblo solo protestaba cuando un Sultan era cruel o no se preocupaba por su pueblo como era debido. Por ello el repentino derrocamiento del Sultan Baru había pasado sin más dilación entre la gente que ahora se amotinaba para ver al Sultan que, en un carruaje abierto, recorría las calles en compañía de su madre, la Sultana Mei, su hermana, la Sultana Rin y el esposo de esta, su nuevo Gran Visir, Obito Pasha.

Revestida en sus galas azul oscuro bordadas en oro y diamante con joyas engarzadas a juego con una capa igual de exquisita, con una solemne y soberbia corona sobre su cabeza, Mei hacia enormes esfuerzos por no preocuparse de la salud mental de su hijo quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, olvidando el protocolo e inusualmente feliz sin razón aparente. La madre el nuevo Sultan no era ajena a la compleja o nula salud mental de su hijo que bien podía considerarse un completo loco. Pero un loco que la había llevado a la cima del poder en medio de un mar de sangre y torturas inimaginables que se había visto forzada a aguantar durante años. Su hija Rin, sentada a su lado, vistiendo completamente de purpura y dorado con s largo cabello adornado por joyas, hacia igual que ella y lanzaba monedas de oro a la multitud que se inclinaba feliz por la muestra de "aparente" amor por el pueblo.

Ahora ella era la madre Sultana.

* * *

Sakura corrió por los pasillos del palacio tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron sus piernas, sujetándose la falda del vestido para no tropezar, sintiendo los pasos de Shikamaru a espalda, siguiéndola fielmente.

Quería confiar en las palabras pronunciadas por Rin y Mei, en esa promesa de que sus hijos estarían en el palacio de su hija Mikoto en cuanto ella hubiera cumplido lo prometido, y lo había hecho. Pero ahora su mayor preocupación era Baru, su hijo mayor quien era el verdadero y absoluto obstáculo de Mei para que Yosuke llegara al trono a quien ella había ordenado liberar para marcar el cese de las agresividades. Con el alma en vilo y el corazón latiendo desbocado, Sakura se detuvo frente a las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan, levando sus manos hacía las perillas, asustada y nerviosa como nunca, reproduciendo aquella vieja imagen de su difunto hijo Itachi, muerto por obra de Mei…no. Estaba vez no podía volver a pasar algo así.

La Sultana sostuvo las perillas firmemente entre sus anos, viendo parcialmente a los dos fieles soldados jenízaros tirados en el suelo, degollados bajo un charco de sangre que se encontraba a solo un par de centímetros de tocar sus zapatos. Suspirando sonoramente y encontrando serenidad de donde ni ella comprendía que la había, Sakura abrió las puertas lentamente pero sin atreverse a entrar en aquellos aposentos. Shikamaru, detrás de ella, espero a que actuara porque ni él mismo se atrevía contemplar una imagen tan similar como la había sido la muerte del Príncipe Itachi. Ni siquiera la supervivencia de los Príncipes Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui era segura, ¿Cómo atreverse a creer que el Sultan Baru estuviera vivo aun?

Tranquilizándose entre el mar de nervios que intentaba doblegarla, Sakura volvió a sujetarse la falda y entro velozmente a los aposentos, dispuesta enfrentarse a lo que sea que hubiera al interior. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de horro puro, soltando su falda y dejándola caer en holas a sus pies. Shikamaru a su espalda observo horrorizado aquella escena, cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada con dolor de solo imaginar lo que su Sultana estaba sintiendo.

Sakura dejo que las lágrimas bajaran libremente por sus rostro, cayendo de rodilla frente al cadáver de su hijo mayor, su Baru, su primogénito…decapitado igual que Itachi solo que ni siquiera se habían dignado a separar la espada del espacio que separaba su cabeza de su cuerpo bajo los cuales se hallaba un prominente charco de sangre. Temblando ante aquella imagen y sollozando tan suavemente como le era posible Sakura tomo la espalda con una de sus manos, aun viendo la sangre impregnada en el acero de aquella hoja que había arrebatado la vida de su hijo.

La Sultana dejo caer sonoramente la espalda a su lado, manchándose las manos de manera inconsciente con la sangre de su propio hijo. Dándose cuenta de esto, Sakura apretó sus nidillos hasta que estos adquirieran un matiz blanquecino por la fuerza de su agarre, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos. Sin poder aguantar más y de manera repentina, Sakura grito a pleno pulmón como jamás recordaba haberlo hecho, llorando desconsolada. Una de sus manos se colocó sobre su pecho, intentando acallar los latidos vertiginosos de su propio corazón.

Su padre, su madre, su hermana…Sasuke, su Itachi, Baru…¿Qué faltaba?, ¿Qué más debía de perder?, ¿Mei y Rin cumplirían con su promesa?, ¿Daisuke, Rai, Kagami seguirían con vida o todo serian una mentira?

 _Solo he obtenido desdicha a través de mi vida, la alegría me ha estado privada, la humildad y austeridad han sido mi refugio. En vida me torturaron y me arrebataron a quienes más amaba. Ya no tengo mucho por lo que pelear, pero si pierdo todo aquello cuanto me queda, sé que perderé totalmente la cordura, pues nada salvo el amor me mantiene viva en estas horribles circunstancias_

 _No existe mujer más desdichada que yo, al menos de eso estoy segura…_

Sakura siguió llorando, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer sobre la alfombra borgoña a sus pies, manchada con la sangre de su hijo. Escucho un repentino jadeo de parte de Shikamaru más no se esforzó en levantar la vista. Si se trataba de los verdugos, mejor así. Quiso removerse incomoda al sentir el tacto de alguien sobre sus hombros, más algo le decía que no se resistiera, sentía que esa inusual presencia a su lado no era enemiga, sino aliada incólume, reconfortándola de cierta forma que ni ella misma podía comprender.

-Sakura—la consoló una voz que ella llevaba tiempo sin oír.

Sobrecogida e incapaz de hablar ante aquella voz que no tenía similitud con ninguna otra, Sakura giro su rostro para comprobar que no estaba equivocada en su teoría de quien estaba tras ella. Con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas, Sakura observo totalmente incrédula a Sasuke que la envolvía en un abrazo. Su corazón y mente latían nuevamente pese al inconmensurable dolor que llenaba su existencia al haber sido testigo de la muertes de tantos a quienes amaba. Sumida en su incredulidad y dolor, Sakura se dejó levantar del suelo por Sasuke que evadió aquella escena con su mirada, únicamente concentrándose en ella y en apartarla de aquello.

Para asegurarse de que aquello no era una mentira o ilusión de su propio dolor, Sakura levanto una de sus manos, trazando suave y cuidadosamente el rostro de Sasuke que no aparto sus ojos de los de ella. Creyendo totalmente, Sakura rompió en llano, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha que la envolvió protectoramente en un abrazo. Sasuke giro su rostro hacia las puertas donde dos de sus fieles escoltas jenízaros entraron, sin más orden que la mirada del Sultan, de la forma más cuidadosa posible, los dos jenízaros se dispusieron a retirar el cuerpo del asesinado hijo del Sultan. Sasuke le dio una dolida mirada al cadáver de su hijo, sosteniendo firmemente la empuñadura de la espada que le había quitado la vida.

Sin soltar a Sakura, y siendo seguido por Shikamaru, Sasuke abandono los aposentos sirviéndole de apoyo a ella que se sentí débil cual hoja de papel entre sus brazos. Tenían que salir de allí antes que los guardias se dispusieran a retirar todos los cuerpos que regaban los pasillos y le informaran a Mei que él seguía con vida. No, por ahora debía de permanecer oculto hasta que el momento oportuno llegara. Pero la espada que sostenía en su mano izquierda era la prueba irrefutable de que haría pagar con creces a todos los que habían herido a sus hijos y a Sakura.

Esta vez no le interesaba ser cruel o no, sino que solo impartir lo que él consideraba que era justo: la muerte para los traidores.

* * *

 _1 mes después_

Los días de turbulencia y premura habían pasado para Rin. Los momentos angustiosos ya eran cosa del pasado mientras se encontraba junto a su amado esposo Obito que la colmaba de la mayor felicidad posible que se pudiera concebir. El nombre de Sakura ya no era mencionado por nadie y se corría el rumor, que ella sabía era cierto, que sus hijos habían sido asesinados y con ello había dejado de ser una Sultana. Su nombre ya no era digno de ser recordado o venerado siquiera y Rin y su madre consideraban apropiado tal suceso.

Vistiendo unas sobrias galas ónix que resplandecían como una verdadera joya bajo una chaqueta granate bordada en rubí, cerrada a la altura de su vientre a juego con una corona de oro, ónix y rubíes sobre su largo cabello que caía por sobre sus hombros, Rin acaricio el rostro de su esposo que se dedicaba a admirar su belleza, ambos completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro y en aquella extraña quietud y paz. Por fin los problemas eran cosa del pasado.

-Nuestro triunfo es total, mi Sultana—le recordó Obito, acariciando cuidadosamente su rostro.

Rin sonrió feliz y confiado ante ello, entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo, sin apartar el tacto de él de su rostro. Él conseguía leer sin el menor problema sus pensamientos, sabiendo y comprendiendo aquello que ella deseaba como si fuera un mismo ser, una sola persona. La Sultana entreabrió los labios para corresponderle a sus palabras cuando el repentino eco de pasos fuera de sus aposentos los hizo distanciarse de aquel romántico momento.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?—cuestiono Rin, apartando su mirada de Obito y dirigiéndola hacia las puertas

-No lo sé…- admitió Obito.

Sin permiso aparente, las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido permitiendo a un destacamento conformado por cinco jenízaros, un capitán y cuatro soldados normales. El capitán era uno de los miembros más leales del ejercito al Imperio y al Sultanato de la Sultana Sakura, conocedor del-para mucho—incierto hecho de la supervivencia del Sultan Sasuke: Kiba Inuzuka.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—demando saber Obito, levantándose del diván al igual que su esposa que destilaba tanto veneno con su mirada como él.

Kiba avanzo dos pasos hasta situarse frente a Obito, observándolo despectivamente de arriba abajo, recordando los días pasados cuando ambos habían sido reclutas jenízaros, justo como Neji que ahora era prisionero en el palacio producto de sus propias ambiciones y orígenes.

-Por orden del juez Darui, Obito Pasha está acusado de alta traición contra el difunto Sultana Baru Uchiha, así como contra el Sultan Sasuke- acuso el Inuzuka notando el repentino nerviosismo que azoro las facciones del Pasha. Rin, de pie a su lado, parecía igual de preocupada. Aparentemente ninguno de los dos creía recibir castigo por sus crímenes, -en breve será conducido a la mazmorra del Tabezo donde permanecerá en espera de su sentencia.

Incapaz de proferir palabra alguna, debido a su sorpresa, Rin se vio forzada a ver como dos de los soldados e acercaban a Obito bruscamente, atándole las manos para evitar que se resistiera. Viendo a su esposo siendo sacado contra su voluntad de la habitación, la Sultana recobro la razón y avanzo hacia el capitán que aun permanecía en la habitación en compañía con dos de sus delegados.

-Esperen, no lo hagan…- debatió Rin, furiosa.

-Lo lamento Sultana, pero el juez ya ha ordenado—decreto el soldado, tratando con falso respeto a la Sultana a quien no se atrevía a reverenciar.

Rin, observo partir al destacamento de jenízaros plenamente boquiabierta, incrédula de que algo así estuviera pasando y sin entender el porqué. Su esposo era el ahora Gran Visir del Imperio, su hermano el Sultan Yosuke así lo había decretado, ella no conseguía encontrar respuesta para lo que estaba sucediendo. Como si estuviera olvidando algo poco importante, el capitán del destacamento se detuvo antes de salir, tomándose el mentón en un gesto ligeramente intrigante, girándose hacia la hermana del Sultan que lo observo anonada, aun incapaz de aceptar que se llevaran a su esposo.

-Y por si no lo sabía—inicio el jenízaro sin ánimos de respetar a la Sultana, -el juez está del lado de la Sultana Sakura—Rin sintió su cuerpo a punto de desvanecerse ante esas palabras. -Téngalo en cuenta.

Como última cita, el jenízaro se retiró dejando a la asustada Sultana que se sentó en el diván en un intento por calmar su corazón. No, tenía que tratarse únicamente de una mala broma, Sakura ya no era una Sultana. ¿Por qué la llamaban Sultana? Tenía que hablar con su madre y rápido, solo ella podía y debía tener en su poder las respuestas necesarias para salvar a Obito.

Debía hacerlo.

* * *

Vestida únicamente con una bata sobre su camisón de seda y aun sin reparar en vestirse para el suceso que tendría lugar ese mismo día, Sakura se encontraba sentada tras su hija, peinando minuciosamente su cabello mientras Sarada se arreglaba frente al espejo. Su matrimonio con Inojin Pasha se concretaría dentro de dos años más cuando cumpliera quince, pero por ahora la etapa del compromiso debía de efectuarse con la normalidad y serenidad más correcta posible. Ella era la hija del Sultan y ninguna cosa en el mundo era demasiado para su persona.

- _Mi rosa albana_ —adulo cariñosamente Sakura a su hija quien dejo de arreglarse y se dedicó a permanecer quieta para ver las expresiones de su madre, -las cosas pueden parecer oscuras ahora pero, con el tiempo, se arreglaran y cambiaran a nuestro favor—menciono aludiendo las latentes vidas de Mei, Obito y Rin que habrían de desaparecer. -Primero acabaremos con aquellos que son un obstáculo para nosotros; Mei, Obito y Rin.

Sarada asintió a modo de respuesta, más que de acuerdo con deshacerse de aquellos que habían acabado con dos de sus hermanos y dos de sus sobrinos, siendo uno un bebé de apenas unos días de nacido y otro un bebé no nato que en nada había pecado. Para ella las vidas de Mei, Obito y Rin eran poco, pero siempre estaría de acuerdo con lo que su madre y padre decidieran.

-¿Es una buena estrategia, madre? No lo dudo—rebatió Sarada tras escuchar a su madre quien frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el tono que su hija estaba usando, -pero…quiero aprender.

Con una sonrisa plenamente sincera, que no había mostrado desde la muerte de su primogénito, Sakura beso la coronilla de su hija quien le sonrió de igual modo. Puede que Sasuke tuviera toda la razón, ella y Sarada se parecían mucho y eso colaboraba exorbitantemente para que pudieran unir sus mentes como una y trabajar al ciento diez por ciento sin el menor problema. Sakura se había encargado de sugerir a Inojin como candidato a esposo para su hija, pero no solo porque fuera el heredero de una gran fortuna, sino también porque era un hombre que carecía de grandes ambiciones pero que tenía una posición sólida en el Imperio, un hombre pasivo, alguien que le brindara todo lo necesario a su hija. Sarada tenía un derecho por nacimiento al ser una Sultana.

Sin importar que estuviera casada, el matrimonio no tenía por qué consumarse si ella no lo deseaba, y eso era suficiente como para que Sakura estuviera tranquila ya que su palabra era ley absoluta.

-Eres mi hija, Sarada y necesito que aprendas que, en una guerra, batalla o conflicto, ha de prevalecer la justicia…- recordó Sakura viendo asentir a su hija que parecía memorizar sus palabras como un mantra, -pero para ganar también se han de usar todos los medios posibles—contradijo la pelirosa más que nostálgica de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los años para sobrevivir y proteger a sus Príncipes y Sultanas. -Lo importante es ganar…no importa por encima de quien pasemos—menciono esperando que Sarada la debatiera producto de su inocencia, pero para su sorpresa aquello no sucedió. -El triunfo es más satisfactorio cuando se lucha para alcanzarlo.

Sarada le sonrió a su madre delante del espejo en que ambas se encontraban reflejadas. Su verdadero triunfo solo estaba empezando y las victorias más grandes estarían por venir a cada paso que dieran. Este día solo era un triunfo nimio comparado con todo lo que ahora volvería a ser de ellas, de los Príncipes, del Sultan y del Imperio de los Uchiha.

Toda cortesía para con sus enemigos eran innecesaria.

* * *

Mei termino de prepararse para almorzar en compañía de su hijo, enfundándose en unas elegantemente ostentosas galas azul variando a turquesa bordadas en oro con diamantes engarzados sobre un vestido azul oscuro, casi negro, de escote redondo y mangas holgadas que casi cubrían sus manos por completo. Una de sus doncellas coloco cuidadosamente una pesada corona d oro y zafiros sobre su cabeza a juego con un par de largos pendientes en forma de zarcillos.

La Sultana termino de cerrarse la chaqueta por su cuenta, sintiendo como las puertas de sus aposentos eran abiertos sin su autorización. Si no se trataba de su hijo, solo podía aludir a que se trataba de Rin. Mei se giró de manera inmediata corroborando que, en efecto, se trataba de su hija quien parecía severamente preocupada.

-Madre…-inicio Rin de modo suplicante, cayendo de rodillas frente a su madre.

Con una sola mirada escueta y directa, Mei les ordenó a sus doncellas abandonar sus aposentos, dejándola sola con su hija. Orden que todas cumplieron diligentemente, retirándose con la mirada baja, dejando a solas a la Sultana y su hija. Con cuidado, Mei hizo que su hija se levantara del suelo y la ayudo a sentarse en uno de los divanes con ella en frente, esperando que hablara y explicara el porqué de aquella reacción tan premeditada.

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?—indago Mei, sujetando las manos de su hija entre las suyas, sintiéndola temblar nerviosamente. -¿Qué te tiene tan agitada?

Rin trago saliva sonoramente, aferrándose a las manos de su madre que intentaba tranquilizarla, haciéndole sentir su miedo. No temía por lo que Sakura pudiera hacer, sino por lo que fuera a pasarle a Obito. Sakura debía de ser destruida lo más pronto posible antes de que todos tuvieran que pagar las consecuencias por culpa de la ambición y los desmanes de ella.

-El Juez de la capital ha declarado a mi esposo culpable del derrocamiento y muerte de Baru…y lo acusan de orquestar el atentado contra mí difunto hermano, el Sultan Sasuke—confeso Rin tartamudeando ante la preocupación que sentía por su esposo. -Sakura es un peligro que debemos eliminar.

La preocupación de Mei se transformó en ironía al ver a su hija preocupada por algo que no tenía fundamento, entornando los ojos y sonriendo con suficiencia ante las absurdas preocupaciones de su hija. Las preocupaciones que rondaban la mente de Rin, sin ánimo de ofender, eran estúpidas. Sakura ya no tenía hijos que le aseguraran una posición segura o privilegiada, ya no era una Sultana y por ende no podía contar con el apoyo ni la ayuda de nadie a su alrededor porque nadie pretendería arriesgarse por una mujer que no tenía nada que ofrecerles.

-No exageres Rin, ella no puede hacer nada—le recordó Mei, intentando hacer que su hija recupera el buen juicio. -Obito es ahora el Gran Visir, no puede ser derrocado de esa forma por crímenes injustificados.

El Gran Visir del Imperio, por ley y derecho, solo podía ser destituido por el mismísimo Sultan, nadie más tenia tal privilegio, la ley así lo dictaba de manera incólume y Mei estaba segura de que Obito le serviría a su causa por muchos, muchos años o hasta que ella lo estimara conveniente. Por ahora él, al igual que ellos, estaba a salvo producto del poder que ahora poseía, nadie debía de temer por nada que fuera a suceder porque nada podía alterar esa paz. Rin, sin embargo, no soltó las manos de su madre, cargando su mirada suplicante sobre su progenitora que no conseguía entender su desmedida preocupación

-Madre, por favor—volvió a suplicar Rin, con la voz quebrada por la sola idea de perder a su esposo. -Deshagámonos de Sakura como siempre debimos haberlo hecho—rogo destilando veneno en su voz, dirigido hacia la Sultana pelirosa, -de lo contrario no dejara de ser una amenaza para nuestras vidas y la de mi hermano.

Suspirando sonoramente, Mei aparto sus manos de las de su hija quien le observo preocupada y dolida, sabiendo que su madre no abogaría en lo absoluto puesto que no le creía, el poder la estaba volviendo confiada de una posición que aún no era segura y que se suponía debía de defender. Mei observo a la nada con una arrogancia característica en su semblante, aparto su rostro de la mirada de su hija.

-No haremos nada, Rin—dio por zanjado, Mei. -Sakura ya no es una amenaza

* * *

La mazmorra del Tabezo era una especie de torre que conformaba un complejo de prisiones comunes de donde nadie salía vivo, jamás. Los nombres no se registraban, todos eran desconocidos y sus nombres jamás eran recordados, ni siquiera sus cadáveres abandonaban esa mazmorra. Quien entraba, siendo prisionero, no volvía a ver la luz del sol y eso era minuciosamente cuidado por sus carceleros y verdugos que permanecían ahí hasta cumplir con las órdenes dadas por un Pasha o por el propio Sultan.

Con las manos atadas tras su espalda, Obito fue conducido a una celda, escoltado por dos jenízaros que no le soltaban los brazos mientras que el capitán Kiba Inuzuka abría la puerta y entraba en la estancia antes que ellos. La sorpresa de Obito, quien consiguió ocultar sus emociones, el Sultan Sasuke se encontraba dentro de la celda, esperando a que llegara, siendo flaqueado por dos jenízaros. Vestía un pesado abrigo de piel color negro que le daba una imagen imponente, ocultando las dignas galas de Sultan que usaba bajo el abrigo, bordadas en oro.

-Señor…¿A qué debo este honor?—pregunto el Pasha sin demasiado interés.

Sasuke, que hasta entonces había mantenido sus manos ocultas tras su espalda, desenfundo la espada que mantenía dentro de su funda, atada a su cadera, rebelando la misma espada con la que habían decapitado a su hijo Baru, aun manchada con la sangre de este como prueba de lo que había tenido lugar hace ya tiempo, pero algo que ni Sakura ni él podrían olvidar jamás.

-¿Reconoces esto?—pregunto Sasuke notando el desinterés de Obito, cosa que solo le resultaba aún más agradable para cumplir con lo que él tenía previsto que hicieran con Obito. -Con esta misma espada decapitaste a mi hijo, el Sultan Baru—recordó Sasuke creyendo más que merecedor el hecho de que su difunto primogénito fuera recordado como el Sultan que había sido. -Por encima de todo, pasaste por encima de mi esposa y mis hijos…eso es algo que yo no le perdono a nadie—advirtió Sasuke.

Obito, en otra circunstancia, hubiera temido por su vida pero, y siendo desconocido por todos, si Sasuke estaba vivo, ¿Eso de que servía?, ¿Qué autoridad podría tener ahora?, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no era el poderoso Sultan que había sido en el pasado, ya no podía contar con el apoyo de nadie a su alrededor, justo como la Sultana Sakura que ya no tenia hijos.

-¿Es qué planea matarme?—ironizo el Pasha, burlándose del Sultan como si fuera su igual.

Sin embargo a Sasuke no le hizo gracia tal suposición, por más absurda que fuera.

-¿Me crees tan idiota como para rebajarme de ese modo?—hablo Sasuke de manera soberbia, como si estuviera hablando con una basura y eso era Obito a sus ojos. -No, no te matare yo—corto el Uchiha centrando su mirada en el Inuzuka. –Capitan Inuzuka…asegúrese que muera lo más lentamente posible. Quiero que sienta el infierno en la tierra por la afrenta que hizo—ordeno sabiendo que ninguno de los jenízaros ahí presentes se opondría, más aún porque él mismo había sido instruido por los jenízaros y además permanecería allí para asegurar que su orden fuera cumplida al pie de la letra. -Nadie, ¡Nadie! Atenta contra mi familia sin recibir castigo y la muerte ya es piedad para él—rebeló Sasuke destilando veneno en su voz.

-Como ordene, majestad—reverencio Kiba Inuzuka al Sultan.

Obito no consiguió evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquellas palabras. Acaso…

-¿Majestad?—pronuncio Obito confundido.

El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente ante aquella pregunta. Yosuke no seguiría siendo el Sultan, pronto seria destituido puesto que habían informes médicos sobre este que corroboraban que no estaba capacitado para gobernar en lo absoluto producto de su desequilibrio y desorden mental que lo volvía impotente, incapaz y prácticamente demente o lunático. Era el momento perfecto para que él se revelara vivo y a salvo, reclamando el trono que jamás estaría dispuesto entregarle a nadie salvo a sus propios hijos, siendo que Baru había muerto a causa de eso.

-Tus planes nunca han servido ni servirán de nada, Obito—espeto el Uchiha sin apartar sus orbes ónix, bañados en ira, de los ojos del Pasha. -Tu Sultan—menciono, aludiendo a Yosuke, -Mei y tu esposa tienen los instantes contados—rebeló sin sentir ni una gota de remordimiento por saberse artífice de la muerte de su hermana Rin y la nueva reclusión para su hermano Yosuke. -Para mañana está revuelta habrá desaparecido. Muere con esa información.

Sasuke apoyo su espalda en la pared, permaneciendo de pie y absolutamente distante de aquella escena, asintiendo ante la mirada del capitán Inuzuka que no tardo en proceder ante aquel gesto. El ruido de los huesos desprendiéndose de sus bases y rompiéndose como si fueran ramas delgadas, los quejidos ahogados por parte del Pasha y la sangre manchando el suelo no fueron nada para Sasuke que no conseguía sentir compasión por el hombre al que torturaron y desmembraron delante de él de la forma más inhumana posible.

Los jenízaros se caracterizaban por una cosa en específico: sus castigos. Aquel que fuera, de manera efectiva, catalogado y probado como traidor no sobrevivía, la muerte y la tortura eran una pena absoluta para todo aquel que fuera o hubiera sido jenízaro y Sasuke no estaba haciendo otra coa que dar a respetar una ley que llevaba décadas, por no decidir siglos, vigente. Tras largos instantes de tortura, el capitán Inuzuka y sus hombres dejaron que el cadáver del Pasha que desplomara sobre el suelo de roca, bañado en su propia sangre y con todos sus huesos rotos de extremo a extremo, víctima de sus propios planes y ambiciones, víctima de sus ideas y confabulaciones, víctimas de sus conspiraciones y deseos absurdamente grandes.

Víctima de sí mismo.

* * *

Vistiendo unas exquisitas galas azul claro de cuello alto y en V, mangas ajustadas, bordadas en oro con diamantes engarzados, su largo cabello caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una discreta diadema de oro y perlas. Frente a ella se encontraba Choji mientras sus doncellas embalaban sus cosas dentro de los cofres y alforjas en espera de las órdenes de la Sultana para partir de regreso a Egipto.

Ahora que era viuda por segunda vez y que no tenía hijos a los que unir en matrimonio mediante la seguridad política, Tsunade sabía que no tenía por qué permanecer en el palacio ni en los dominios capitales de los Uchiha. Solo quería volver a Egipto y vivir en paz, lejos de tantos desmanes y conflictos. Yosuke era el Sultan ahora y Mei no era de su confianza como para arriesgarse y permanecer en el palacio por más tiempo. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Mei o Rin intentaran algo en su contra y no quería esperar y averiguar que era "eso" exactamente, prefería marcharse cuanto antes.

-¿Nos deja, Sultana Tsunade?—pregunto el Akimichi, ligeramente triste.

Tras la muerte de la Sultana Mito, su lealtad se había dirigido hacia la verdad y el centro del poder del palacio, claramente sirviéndole a la Sultana Tsunade por ser la hija de su anterior Sultana, pero ahora que todo se había vuelto turbulento y que el Sultan Sasuke estaba vivo, no tenía muy en claro que hacer. Deseaba acompañar a su Sultana al exilio en Egipto, pero también quería permanecer en el palacio al saberse importante y necesario para la Sultana Sakura

-No tengo porque quedarme, Choji—respondió Tsunade con la mirada triste al sentir el enorme pesar que aun causaba la muerte d su esposo sobre su persona. -He perdido todo lo que amaba en la vida, mi padre, mis hermanos y hermanas, mi madre, mi esposo—nombro paso por paso, preguntándose, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal carga emocional?, pero inusualmente feliz al saber que su sobrino Sasuke aún seguía con vida y que, por ende, la jerarquía Imperial se mantendría sin importar lo que pasara. -Mi sobrino afortunadamente está vivo, pero la muerte de Baru, Itachi y esos dos pequeños bebés inocentes es demasiado como para permanecer aquí—espeto Tsunade, recordando a Mirai que ahora se encontraba en un monasterio como funcionaria leal, dimitiendo de todo su anterior poder para vivir en tristeza y soledad, justo como Korotsuchi. -Mi corazón no soportaría otra perdida—confeso apretando los labios al siempre permanente recuerdo de su esposo sobre su mente. -Puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas—sugirió la Sultana al ver la tristeza que cubría al Akimichi.

Choji titubeo entre si contestar o no. El ofrecimiento era de su agrado en demasía, pero sabía que su auténtico deber era serle leal a la Sultana Sakura que era la mujer más poderosa del Imperio, era su deber darle absoluta lealtad a la mujer más poderosa del mundo, y en parte también deseaba supervisar personalmente que todo se mantuviera en orden ante la inminente proclamación del Sultan.

-Me gustaría Sultana, pero…- inicio Choji.

Una ligera sonrisa feliz se plasmó ne el rostro de Tsunade al entender lo que deseaba decir.

Sakura era poderosa, inteligente y noble, amaba a Sasuke y a sus hijos, era leal al Imperio y a los estatutos que perduraban en el tiempo. Tsunade nunca hubiera estado más tranquila de dejar el cargo del Imperio y el poder a nadie salvo a la pelirosa que volvería a ser la Sultana más poderosa del mundo con el nuevo ascenso de Sasuke como el único y verdadero Sultan del Imperio. Una nueva y resplandeciente era se abría ante el mundo gracias a ambos.

-Al menos me has dado una alegría—lo felicito Tsunade, comprendiendo las palabras que él había intentado pronunciar. -Sasuke ascenderá al trono nuevamente, ¿cierto?—indago recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Akimichi que sonrió ligeramente ante su mención, sabiendo que a ella no le molestaba que permaneciera en el Palacio Imperial. -Entonces mi partida será feliz porque sabré a salvo a este Imperio—cuidadosamente, la Sultana sujeto una de las manos del Akimichi entre las suyas, opacando toda tristeza sentida con anterioridad. -No estés triste Choji. Nos volveremos a ver—garantizo Tsunade.

Ambos se sonrieron únicamente. Pero...quizá el próximo encuentro no fuese sino en la siguiente vida.

* * *

El ejército jenízaro, que hacía un mes atrás se había atrevido a entrar a la fuerza en el palacio Imperial, ahora era enjuiciado entre sí.

Aquellos leales a la Familia Imperia; el Sultan Sasuke, la Sultana Sakura, los Príncipes y Sultanas, enjuiciaban a todos aquellos que le hubieran dado su lealtad a Mei, Rin, Obito y Yosuke por los beneficios y sobornos que una proclamación le hubiera brindado al ejercito si este estaba del lado del nuevo Sultan. Era la primera vez que el ejército se enjuiciaría a si mimo, asesinando a sus compañeros por los motines que habían realizado y por cómo habían actuado en momentos de crisis.

Los jenízaros se encontraban divididos en filas con un traidor arrodillado frente a ellos, con la cabeza inclinada para realizar una limpia decapitación. De manera instantánea y ante la señal del nuevo capital del ejército, todos descendieron sus espadas cuales yunques, cercenando las cabezas de quienes habían estado frente a ellos. Otro grupo se encontraba separado, conformado por tres traidores en específico que habían organizado todo el motín y habiendo ayudado a Obito Pasha para asesinar al Sultan Baru y colaborando en el atentado contra el Sultan Sasuke.

La muerte que aguardaba a aquellos conspiradores era diferente. Ya de por si se encontraban golpeados y lacerados bajo las ordenes explicitas del Sultan, pero aún faltaba el auténtico castigo. El Sultan había ordenado el desmembramiento para quienes habían orquestado todo, estando vivos y ellos no serían la excepción a esa regla, en lo absoluto. El capitán del ejército avanzo hacia los golpeados soldados, situándose tras ellos como una sombra.

-Ustedes tienen un castigo especial—susurro el capitán, amedrentando a los tres traidores que temblaron únicamente ante aquella alusión, desconociendo la naturaleza de su próxima e inminente sentencia. -El Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura les desean una dolorosa estadía en el infierno.

Retrocediendo, el capitán se apartó para dejarle el camino libre a nueve soldados que ataron las piernas y brazos de los traidores con cadenas que se ataban a sus sillas de montar, subiendo a sus cabellos y halando fuertemente hasta escuchar los gritos de dolor provenir de los labios de aquellos infames traidores, cuya sangre manchaba la tierra y cuyos lamentos eran la agonía que marcaba sus decesos.

* * *

Rin recorrió los pasillos luego de haber abandonado los aposentos de su madre, notoriamente triste por no haber conseguido hacer nada para proteger a Obito o evitar su sufrimiento. De nada le servía hablar con Yosuke porque este solo escuchaba y confiaba en su madre, claro, en ella también…pero no en la misma medida. Aparentemente solo le quedaba guardar silencio total, esperar y ver que tenía lugar en el resto del día y en los sucesivos que estaban por venir. Su paciencia era escasa pero habría de aguantar por Obito, creyendo firmemente en que él volvería a su lado como siempre había pasado hasta entonces. Quizá su madre tenía razón: si Sakura ya no era una Sultana y no tenía hijos, ¿Por qué otros habrían de apoyarla o seguirla siquiera? Ella ya no podía ofrecerle nada a nadie, ya no tenía poder alguno.

Tras ella caminaban sus dos doncellas, con la mirada baja, andar correcto y discreto. Una concubina apareció en su camino más se hizo a un lado y reverencio a la Sultana debidamente, sonriendo ladinamente al ver a la Sultana pasar delante suyo sin darle la importancia que—en su caso—debió de darle. Su nombre era Tamaki y le debía lealtad a la Sultana Sakura.

-Sultana…- pronuncio la pelicastaña, osando levanta la voz.

Frunciendo el ceño ante semejante muestra de desacato, Rin detuvo su andar y se giró hacia aquella insignificante criatura que había osado interrumpir sus pensamientos e inmiscuirse en aquello que no le concernía. Al momento de girar, Rin se encontró con que la concubina se mantenía con la mirada baja, levantando su rostro lentamente hacia la Sultana, manteniendo su mirada ambarina sobre los orbes oscuros de esta, sonriendo confiada ante lo que pretendía hacer.

-El Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura se despiden de usted para que parta el infierno—pronuncio Tamaki.

Rin intento contener su extrañeza ante aquella palabras, más sus ojos se desviaron hacia las manos de la concubina quien desenfundo una daga entre los pliegues de la chaqueta superior que usaba sobre un vestido naranja. Los orbes asustados de la Sultana se elevaron hacia la concubina quien levanto el brazo y avanzo hacia ella. Rin espero que sus doncellas hicieran algo más estas permanecieron quietas y con la mirada abaja, ignorando lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Un jadeo escapo de los labios de la Sultan en cuanto sintió la daga clavarse profundamente sobre su pecho hasta atravesarla. Tamaki la observo con arrogancia ante de retirar su daga, dejándola caer al suelo y retirándose sin voltear a ver a la Sultana.

Un hilo de sangre se deslizo de entre los labios de la Sultana ante la herida que ahora yacía atravesando su corazón. Los ojos de la Sultana se cerraron con dolor mientras sus fuerzas fallaban y la hacían caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de mármol, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo para sostener su peso. De manera lenta, los ojos de la Sultana se cerraron y sus fuerzas desaparecieron haciéndola desplomarse inerte sobre el suelo que se manchaba de sangre bajo su cuerpo mientras dejaba de respirar.

Rin había muerto

* * *

Mei bebió amenamente de su copa, tragando el contenido y percibiendo un tinte amargo en el sabor de este, pasando inadvertido al creer que se trataba de algo producido en su propio paladar. La Sultana se tocó ligeramente la tráquea, olvidando aquel disgusto y más que dispuesta a no beber más.

Yosuke levanto su sonriente mirada hacia su madre que le sonrió de igual modo, plenamente feliz de ver a su hijo, el Sultan y dueño absoluto del mundo. Había peleado por su seguridad y bienestar desde la muerte de su primogénito, Itachi, todo por saberlo merecedor del poderoso Imperio de los Uchiha. Ella lo ayudaría a gobernar ante su desequilibrio mental, ella sería su apoyo, su madre y su regente si aquello hacía falta, todo en pro de su hijo y de un filial buen futuro para ella, para Yosuke y para Rin, como siempre debió de haber sido y como seria de ahora en más.

Una de las jóvenes del Harem, atestadas cerca de la puerta, observo en silencio l escena antes de acercarse hacia la mesa con un último pequeño plato que deposito frente a la Sultana. Mei levanto la mirada hacia la joven, arqueando una ceja al presentársele un platillo que ella no había pedido. La joven llamada Hana, con una sonrisa extrañamente arrogante y confiada, destapo el pequeño plato, rebelando un diminuto frasco que contenía un líquido color limón en su interior.

-El Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura le desean una dolorosa estadía en el infierno—pronuncio la joven con toda la osadía del mundo.

Una repentina sensación de sofoco se instaló en el pecho de Mei, viendo a la joven alejarse de ella y retirarse junto a su compañera sin rendirle explicaciones a nadie. Rememorando aquellas palabras que aseguraban la supervivencia de Sasuke, Mei respiro pesadamente, sabiendo que el amargo sabor sentido en su comida no era otra cosa que veneno. Una mano se posó sobre su pecho, en un intento por respirar bien mientras su ojos se clavaban sobre su hijo que se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-Yosuke…- murmuro Mei, apenas con un hilo de voz.

El inofensivo y delirante Sultan levanto su mirada hacia su madre, frunciendo escasamente el ceño al verla agitada, sin comprender exactamente el por qué para que ella estuviera así.

-¿Madre?…-indago Yosuke hacia su progenitora.

Mei dejó caer la mano que se había instalado sobre su pecho encima del plato que estaba frente a ella, intentando sostenerlo inútilmente, dejándolo caer al suelo ante el flaqueo de sus fuerzas. Yosuke se levantó de su lugar al verla pálida en extremo. Mei, apenas y pudiendo respirar, consiguió levantarse, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante el efecto que el veneno estaba recorriendo su sistema. Ante aquella falla en su cuerpo, Mei apenas y percibió el dolor en sus rodillas al caer al suelo, tosiendo sangre. La Sultana levanto su mirada con sus últimas fuerzas, observando a su hijo tristemente.

De manera repentina, el ascenso y descenso del pecho de la Sultana se detuvo, haciéndola desplomarse sobre la alfombra que recubría el suelo, inerte. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos en una expresión de miedo ante la muerte que ahora se había adueñado de ella y que Yosuke estaba presenciando sin alcanzar a comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Los enemigos de Sasuke y Sakura habían muerto.

* * *

 **PD:** mis palabras para con el capitulo son innecesarias solo les informo que la historia esta llegando a su fin y que, si leen el **Epilogo** , con toda seguridad, abran lo que se viene en el proximo Fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " cuya fecha de publicación aun no esta clara pero si quieren saber aglo de ese fic comenten esta historia y los mantendré informados :3


	37. Epilogo

**-** La historia de es de mi completa autoria y criterio, más esta ligeramente inspirada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y /o utilización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

El vestido de seda y satín color jade se hacía a su cuerpo como un guante, marcando con cadenciosa sensualidad cada curva de su cuerpo, las medidas exactas de su busto retratadas en un escote alto y recto que en el borde y los costados estaba bordado en pasamanería cobre brillante. La misma pasamanería dividía la falta desde los costados el corpiño hasta el suelo. La capa superior, de igual color aunque bordada en hilo cobrizo que emulaba hojas de otoño brillaba cada vez que su cuerpo se movía, brindándole una apariencia realmente etérea. La misma pasamanería formaba unas muñequeras cortas aunque tremendamente elaboradas, recubiertas con pequeños diamantes al igual que el escote y la división en la falda y corpiño. Las mangas internas eran lisas y ajustadas al brazo mientras que las superiores eran holgadas y abierta por sobre los hombros para exponer las mangas inferiores. Una especie de capa de seda de cuello alto, desde el cuello a la mitad del busto adornaba el conjunto mientras ella la reacomodaba para lucir perfecta, analizándose frente al espejo. La espectacular corona de oro hábilmente detallada para formar hojas y flores resplandecía con la luz a causa de los diamantes en su estructura, que hacían brillar su cabello como si fuera seda rosa. Los pequeños pendientes de diamante en forma de lágrima brillaban de igual modo que el emblema de los Uchiha que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello. Su larga melena de rizos rosados caía libremente tras su espalda, tan perfectamente peinada que parecía una verdadera cascada.

No cesaba de arreglarse por dos cosas: primero, no quería que el pueblo, ni el consejo, ni mucho menos el ejercito la viera poco digna en una ocasión tan importante en la que su esposo seria jurado nuevamente como el Sultan y gobernante absoluto, no solo del Imperio, sino del mundo entero. Y segundo, no quería decepcionar la expectativa que Sasuke seguramente se estaría haciendo de ella mientras se arreglaba. Según lo dicho por Ino, él acababa de llegar hacia solo media hora. _Casi tarde a su propia proclamación_ , se burló interiormente con infantil diversión.

Esta vez todo era diferente, Sasuke y ella tenían mayor experiencia y esta vez no se dirigían a un futuro calmo, sino a uno en el que enfrentarían a todos los traidores que habían intentado colocar en el trono a Sultanes sin experiencia para aprovecharse de las situaciones que pudieran surgir.

Sintió a Choji tras ella y volteo a verlo en espera de sus noticias.

-Sultana, su majestad la esta esperando—anunció el fiel eunuco viendo como ella asentía satisfecha, con los ojos bañados de ambición y planea que esta vez cumpliría sin equivocación alguna.

Shikamaru, de pie junto a ella, abrió una pequeña cajita de oro que tenía entre las manos y expuso el contenido a los ojos de la hermosa Sultana. La sortija de las Sultanas, aquella que le había arrebatado a Mito antes de ordenar su muerte, un rubí en forma de lagrima dentro de una cuna de diamantes de igual forma como marco a su alrededor. Sakura tomo la sortija y sin dilación alguna la coloco alrededor de su dedo anular, sintiéndose digna de portarla tras todo lo vivido y experimentado, cruzando sus manos sobre su vientre.

Sin más cavilaciones las puertas de la habitación le fueron abiertas e inicio su marcha hacia la terraza del palacio. Algunos considerarían poco digno un palacio tan modesto como el de la Sultana Mikoto para dicha ocasión, para proclamarse, algo que ningún Sultan había hecho para su proclamación, pero ambos lo consideraban pertinente. Sasuke y ella habían ordenado las ejecuciones inmediatas de Mei, Rin, la reclusión de Yosuke nuevamente y la ejecución de Obito a quien Sasuke justamente había visto morir, los rebeldes en el ejércitos, principalmente los cabecillas a quienes les habían reservado, o mejor dicho Sasuke, la peor de las torturas o muertes posibles.

Todo se había hecho secretamente por posibles represalias, pero ciertamente todo el Imperio lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo. Por fin todo era como debía ser. Su andar digno era silenciosamente alabado por sus doncellas, así como por Choji y Shikamaru que iban tras ella.

Al final del pasillo, vio a Sasuke esperándola.

La antigua corona de los Uchiha, renovada ante cada coronación, ahora se plasmaba en una estructura levemente redondeada y ancha lateralmente, más adecuada a la estatura y figura de Sasuke, con una enorme pieza de oro que, colgada de los extremos por cuatro cadenas de oro macizo (dos a cada lado) relucía en aquel mismo y fino material con tres rubíes relucientes en el centro que emularan un brillo inalcanzable y de las que colgaban tres sarcillos de oro hasta casi el final de la corona. Realmente lucia como un verdadero Sultan, todo finamente vestido en una larga chaqueta de seda granate bordada en hilo cobre rojizo que brillaba como la propia luz del sol, adornada en el pecho por diez trozos de seda ónix (cinco a la izquierda y cinco a la derecha) con veinte botones de oro, uno en cada extremo a juego con las cortas hombreras que resaltaban sus hombros y espalda ancha. Bajo la chaqueta, que se abrió bajo las axilas exponiendo la ropa inferior, usaba una camisa de satín que brillaba como un verdadero ónix tanto en color como en apariencia. La chaqueta, larga hasta el suelo, se abría bajo el cinturón de cuero y placas de oro en su cadera, exponiendo los pantalones de seda ónix y unas botas a juego de cuero del mismo color. Lucia tan digno con tan magno atuendo y tan soberbia corona sobre su cabeza…y para ella siempre seria su sol, su todo, su Sultan. Su Sasuke.

El Uchiha sintió sus pasos y volteo a verla con la seriedad propia de un soberano, pero con un brillo en los ojos que Sakura reconoció como un cálido recibimiento que ella le devolvió igualmente pese a su fría y digna apariencia.

De pie frente al Sultan; Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Daisuke, Rai, Kagami, Shisui e Izumi levantaron la mirada como saludo mientras bajaban la cabeza en cuanto ella estuvo frente a Sasuke. Ofreciéndole su brazo, Sakura se sujetó de Sasuke mientras este, no perdiendo oportunidad de analizarla de arriba abajo, la conducía hacia la sala de la terraza donde ella seguramente querría hablarle antes de que aparecieran ante todo el mundo y se proclamaran nuevamente como los dueños absolutos del Imperio. En menos del tiempo pensado se encontraban en la sencilla sala de recepción de la terraza, un lugar más bien rustico pero desde donde serían perfectamente vistos por todo el pueblo, el ejército, los nobles y además de cualquier otra cosa los miembros del consejo que les habían dado sus votos.

Sakura acaricio suavemente la mejilla de él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima con una dulzura que él había extrañado por mucho tiempo al haberla visto sumida en el dolor y la melancolía más extrema.

-El futuro es nuestro, mi Sultan—le aseguró con aquel tono de voz tan suave y sereno que la hacía sonar como la melodía del canto e una sirena. Tenía una voz tan hermosa a la que Sasuke no conseguía resistirse en lo más mínimo. –El miedo ya no late en nuestros corazones. Caminamos sobre fuego y atravesamos tormentas de hielo, y pese a todo seguimos juntos—dijo para dicha de Sasuke que apretó suavemente una de sus manos al escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado volver a oír. –Siempre estaré contigo, Sasuke—juró devotamente esto último pues no era solamente aquello que el Uchiha deseaba oír sino que también era su mayor deseo.

Con un suave eco, las puertas de la terraza les fueron abiertas iluminando los ropajes y cuerpos de ambos con la cálida luz del sol que recibió su imponente aparición. Girando sus cuerpos de frente hacia la terraza se vieron forzados a romper su contacto. Sakura observo la presencia imponente de su esposo, sol y Sultan que con la espalda erguida camino totalmente absorto en una total seguridad con los brazos a cada costado del cuerpo y con su estatura dándole un poder visible que nadie salvo él podía atribuirse. Luciendo igual que él, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre, la pelirosa camino a la par de su esposo con una serenidad, dignidad y belleza envidiables para cualquier mujer en la tierra.

Observando atentamente el suelo bajo sus pies para no tropezar, Sakura se sujetó levemente la falda mientras caminaba y seguía a Sasuke que se detuvo frente al borde del balcón en que reposo sus manos en una imagen de completa confianza y solidez emocional y jerárquica que les hizo saber a todos una cosa: ellos volvían a gobernar el Imperio de manera absoluta.

Una reverencia total de parte del pueblo, los nobles, el ejército, los guardias, aprendices, soldados, Pashas y miembros del Consejo fue aquello que más le dio seguridad a Sakura que asintió serenamente al ver que su pueblo seguía amándola y venerándola al igual que a Sasuke, Para el pueblo ellos siempre serían los verdaderos y únicos soberanos del Imperio, pues sus habilidades para la gobernanza no eran equiparables a nadie en el mundo salvo el propio Hashirama "el Magnífico", el mejor de los Sultanes en la historia. Sabía que todo estaba como y donde debía estar, tenían el amor y la aprobación del pueblo y con ello todo monarca sobre la tierra podía ser feliz pues el amor del pueblo era lo único que daba dicha a un gobierno, no importada ni el dinero ni el poder, solo la felicidad de sus súbditos.

-¡Larga vida al Sultan Sasuke!

-¡Larga vida a la Sultana Sakura!

Los gritos incesantes de todos y cada uno de los presentes fue la confirmación más clara de aquella dulce hipótesis. Sakura y Sasuke, en su mundo perfecto al ver tan victoria, se observaron entre si brevemente para disfrutar aquel triunfo que no era ni de uno ni del otro, sino de ambos. Nuevamente el Imperio se encontraba en la gloria total, un imperio que ellos justamente aumentarían. Los gritos de dicha pura por tener a sus soberanos nuevamente calaron hondamente en los hijos e hijas del Sultan y la Sultana que levantaron las cabezas y miradas con arrogancia, conocedores de su propio triunfo. Esta vez nada los detendría, absolutamente nada.

Sakura no pudo evitar divagar al ver semejante muestra de afecto y lealtad filial. Había acabado con Mito que tanto la había confrontado desde la primera vez en que se habían conocido, luego con Kabuto y Orochimaru que no había sido más que una maldita espina en su costado de principio a fin, con Karin que incluso había tratado de desaparecerla y dejarla en el olvido, con Mei y su hija Rin que la había humillado hasta el final y de los que ella y Sasuke se había vengado deliciosamente. Todos caerían y se arrodillarían perpetuamente ante ella y Sasuke, rogándoles clemencia y misericordia, todos estarían a sus pies, y ellos serían los dueños absolutos del mundo, esa era la meta y el sueño de ambos. Sujetándose asiduamente una de las manos del otro entre sí, ambos no dejaron de observar el escenario de su, hasta ahora, mayor victoria puesto que vendrían muchas más y esta merecía ser celebrada. Sus enemigos habían perdido la batalla decisiva…y ellos habían ganado. Ahora el destino del mundo estaba en manos de ellos.

De los Uchiha…

* * *

 **PD:** agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia hasta ahora, ya sea que la hallan leído por casualidad o con toda la intención, comentandola o emitiendo alguna critica del carácter que fuere. Respecto a la duda de **Yopi** , en efecto; **Sasuke** y **Sakura** serán los personajes principales de la nueva temporada y el reparto de personajes principales igualmente incluye a: **Daisuke** , **Sarada** , **Boruto** , **Izumi** , **Rai** , **Kagami** , **Shisui** , **Mikoto** y otros personajes nuevos que incluiré: **Midoriko** , **Koyuki** **Kasahana** y **Aratani** a quienes irán conociendo poco a poco. Dedico esa actualización y ultimo capitulo, por decirlo de alguna forma a: **Adrit126** , **Vxhg-ss** , **MilagrosLove** , **arcangel** , **cinlayj2** , **Euclidona** , **Guadalupe** , **mussa-luna** , **Erika** , **maryamaya1976** , **taeliz** , **kazuyaryo** , **Jeamie** **Soraya** , **Murasaky** , **Gab** , **Emilia** , **Andy** , **.QUEEN** y **sakura guitar red** que han comentado la historia hasta ahora.

 **-** Muchas gracias mi querido y amado publico :3 los amo y hasta la próxima. Por ahora me centrare especialmente en actualizar mi fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " para quienes deseen seguir leyendo lo que yo publique, si tienen sugerencia de alguna historia, comenten lo que tengan en mente, estoy disponible para lo que ideen :3 adiós.


End file.
